Voltando ao passado
by Lah Coleman
Summary: Harry e Gina voltam ao passado, para a época em que Tiago e Lílian cursavam seu último ano. Destruir as Horcruxes e derrotar, de uma vez por todas, Lord Voldemort, não será nada fácil, mas eles irão até o fim para que Harry tenha seus pais no futuro...
1. Trailer

**Resumo:** Harry e Gina voltam ao passado, para a época em que os pais de Harry estavam cursando seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
Com a ajuda de todos, eles tentam mudar totalmente esse passado, para que o destino de todos os que caíram nas mãos de Lord Voldemort seja diferente, tantos assassinatos sejam evitados, a guerra e o caos provocado por Voldemort não seja tão intenso e Harry possa ser feliz ao lado de seus pais e amigos, sem se preocupar que haja um assassino atrás dele.

_Destruir as Horcruxes e derrotar, de uma vez por todas, Lord Voldemort, não será nada fácil, mas eles irão até o fim..._

**Trailer**

_**O mundo bruxo estava em guerra...**_

A luta não cessava e o campo de batalha escolhido fora Hogwarts. A Marca Negra pairava sobre o céu límpido e estrelado do castelo.

_**Gina bolou um plano...**_

- Eu sabia que você iria até Voldemort para salvar todos, então criei um plano para te salvar e ele pensasse que estivesse morto! – respondeu ela, às lágrimas.

- Pode me contar que plano é esse? – pediu Harry se sentando ao lado dela.

_**Descobertas são feitas...**_

- Tiago Potter, eu sou seu filho – respondeu Harry.

_**A busca pelas Horcruxes, no passado, começa**_

- Então, professor, encontrou a primeira Horcrux?- perguntou Harry após alguns momentos em silêncio.

_**Conquistas...**_

- Ah é? E quem estou esquecendo? – perguntou ela, com a voz fraca, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos verdes dos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz.

- De você, ruivinha – murmurou ele, roçando seu nariz no dela, fazendo-a tremer com aquelas palavras.

_**Os mesmos marotos de sempre...**_

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – disse Snape, ficando com mais raiva ainda, mas, em vez de ficar vermelho, começou a brilhar num tom amarelo fosforescente. Tiago e Sirius não se agüentaram em pé. Tiveram que sentar no chão de tanto rir.

_**Surpresas...**_

Empurraram o retrato da Mulher Gorda e saíram. Pelas janelas era possível ver o céu estrelado e aveludado.

_Noite perfeita para levá-la até aquele lugar que descobri há um tempo... _– pensou ele sorrindo.

_**Aprontando mais...**_

- Me. Deixa. Em. Paz! – disse Snape, tentando controlar a raiva, pois sabia que não podia contra os três.

- Se um dia fizermos isso, nos interne, serei chamado de louco! – falou Tiago, arrancando risadas de Harry e Sirius.

- Hora de entrar em ação – falou Harry.


	2. A Batalha

Cap. 1- A batalha

O mundo bruxo estava em guerra. A luta não cessava e o campo de batalha escolhido fora Hogwarts. A Marca Negra pairava sobre o céu límpido e estrelado do castelo. Houve muitas mortes, ninguém sabia o número exato, tanto de Comensais da Morte quanto dos que estavam contra o bruxo das trevas mais conhecido de todo o mundo bruxo: Lord Voldemort.

Ele matava sem piedade e, enquanto a batalha ocorria nos terrenos do castelo, antes lindos e tranqüilos e agora cheio de destroços da batalha e corpos no chão, ele estava sentado na cadeira do diretor, apenas observando a batalha e sorrindo.

- Logo tudo será meu. Todos se renderão a mim e as trevas reinarão – disse Voldemort. – E finalmente ele estará morto. Harry Potter, finalmente.

- Tem certeza de que ele virá milorde? – perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, que estava ao lado de Voldemort, no momento.

- Absoluta, Lúcio – respondeu ele com muita convicção na voz.

- Poderia saber como é que tem tanta certeza, milorde? – perguntou Lúcio.

- Claro. Exatamente à meia noite darei um aviso final. Direi que, se Harry Potter vier até mim, mandarei meus Comensais pararem de lutar e pouparei a vida daqueles que quiserem se juntar a mim, em meu reinado. Entretanto, aqueles que insistirem em continuar lutando, serão mortos, junto com suas famílias – respondeu o Lorde, sorrindo e assim, distorcendo sua cara ofídica, com fendas no lugar do nariz e sem lábios.

- E se ele não vier, milorde?

- Se isso ocorrer, Lúcio, confesso que serei obrigado a matar todos eles e a acabar com os traidores do sangue e os sangues-ruins. Tenho certeza de que ele virá. Com a mania de salvar todos, que ele tem, não hesitará um segundo sequer.

- É um belo plano, milorde. Muito inteligente – afirmou Lúcio, mas com um quê de preocupação, que não foi notado por Voldemort, pois este parecia estar esperando algo.

- O que esperava, Lúcio? Não é à toa que sou o Lorde, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos – respondeu Voldemort.

- Sem dúvida milorde.

- Ah, olá Nagini – disse Voldemort e Lúcio percebeu que algo entrava na sala sibilando alguma coisa, que ele não entendeu.

- Boas notícias. Harry Potter chegou em Hogwarts. Você fez um ótimo trabalho Nagini e, por isso terá um bom jantar esta noite – disse Voldemort, acariciando a gigantesca cobra de estimação.

- Está quase na hora, milorde – disse Lúcio. – Faltam vinte minutos para a meia noite.

- Sim, sim. Esta noite será o fim de Harry Potter e todos se tornarão meus servos – afirmou Voldemort, soltando uma gargalhada malévola e sem emoção.

Enquanto isso, Harry Potter entrava pelos portões de Hogwarts, ladeados por duas estátuas de javalis alados, mas uma delas estava sem cabeça. Passou correndo por elas e entrou nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Foi então que o pânico tomou conta dele. Viu a guerra que estava sendo travada, vários corpos caídos pelo chão, e a Marca Negra no céu.

Abriu caminho pelos duelantes, que nem prestaram atenção nele, pois estavam muito ocupados em lançar feitiços e se esquivar dos lançados por seus oponentes.

Ao passar pela professora McGonnagal, viu que ela estava lívida de fúria e lutava com três Comensais ao mesmo tempo. Gritava e lançava feitiços de um jeito que Harry nunca havia visto. Mas não havia tempo para observá-la. Tinha que encontrar seus amigos e ver se estavam salvos. Passou por Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, lutando juntos com quatro comensais. O professor Slughorn, a professora Sprout e todos os membros do corpo docente, assim como todos os aurores e bruxos que estavam contra Voldemort estavam em uma luta difícil contra os Comensais. Havia até alunos de Hogwarts na luta, mas apenas os que queriam participar dela e já tinham 16 ou 17 anos. Os gigantes e is dementadores estavam do lado das trevas, já os centauros e Grope, contra elas.

Harry ouviu um grito e se virou rapidamente para ver a origem. Viu Hermione sendo levantada por Lobo Greyback. Ele estava quase mordendo-a. Harry fez menção de ir até ele para salvá-la, mas nesse momento, Rony apareceu ao lado deles.

- Larga ela, seu nojento! – gritava Rony a plenos pulmões. – Estupefaça!

O feitiço foi certeiro. Atingiu o Comensal bem no meio das costas e foi lançado a alguns metros dali, inconsciente e imóvel no chão.

- Você está bem, Mione? - perguntou Rony, se aproximando dela.

- Estou sim, graças a você, Rony. Obrigada! – respondeu ela, ainda tremendo.

Harry não teve tempo de falar com eles, pois logo alguns Comensais chegaram para recomeçar a lutar. Continuou andando, procurando pelo resto de seus colegas. Estava muito preocupado com o que podia ter acontecido a eles, principalmente com uma pessoa.

- Gina – murmurou Harry, para si mesmo.

Se cobriu pela Capa de Invisibilidade para não ser parado por ninguém e começou sua procura à garota.

_Não vão se preocupar se eu bater em alguém. Estão tão concentrados na guerra, que nem vão perceber que algo invisível encostou – _pensava Harry, enquanto andava pelo jardim em direção a orla da Floresta Proibida, único lugar que ele ainda não havia procurado.

Estava quase na cabana de Hagrid quando tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara na grama molhada pelo sereno da noite. Levantou-se e virou para ver em que havia tropeçado. Com um nó no estômago, viu Neville caído no chão. Pensou que estava morto, mas ao olhar direito, percebeu que foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante. Agachou ao lado dele e apontou a varinha para seu peito.

- Ennervate! – murmurou Harry.

Neville abriu os olhos vagarosamente, parecendo confuso.

- O que? – perguntou ele se levantando. – Quem está aí?

- Sou eu Neville. Harry.

- Harry, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Neville, completamente confuso.

- Estou tentando encontrar Voldemort para dar um fim a tudo isso – disse Harry e Neville estremeceu ao som daquele nome. – Mas preciso que me faça um favor.

- É só dizer.

- Não diga a ninguém que estou aqui, pelo menos por enquanto. Não perceberam minha presença ainda.

- Claro, Harry. O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Neville.

- Vou procurar Voldemort, mas antes vou encontrar todos os meus amigos e ver se está tudo bem. Tchau Neville.

- OK, tchau Harry. E... boa sorte – disse Neville antes de Harry se retirar.

- Obrigada, para você também – e dizendo isso, se cobriu com a Capa novamente e seguiu seu caminho.

Ao passar pela cabana de Hagrid, observou vários Comensais tentando atingi-lo com diferentes feitiços. Mas nenhum parecia fazer efeito em razão da pele de gigante que Hagrid herdou da mãe. Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. Viu uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo lutando com um Comensal e outro estava chegando por trás dela, sem que percebesse. O Comensal ergueu a varinha, pronto para enfeitiçá-la. Nesse momento, Harry também ergueu sua varinha.

- Protego! – gritou ele, impedindo que o feitiço a atingisse e, com uma velocidade impressionante, enfeitiçou os dois comensais que estavam perto dela.

- Harry! – exclamou Gina e saiu correndo para ele.

- Gina! Que bom que está bem.

- Quando chegou aqui?

- Há poucos minutos. Estou tentando encontrar Voldemort. Sabe onde está?

- No castelo. Não sei exatamente onde, mas acho que deve estar na sala do diretor, sempre quis estar lá. Mas não vá Harry! Ele vai te matar!

- Este é o único jeito de acabar com essa guerra, Gina. Tenho que ir - disse ele desanimado.

- Não! Por favor, não! – exclamou ela chorando, abraçada a Harry.

- Entenda Gina, eu preciso fazer isso. Mas não se preocupe, não vou morrer – afirmou Harry.

- Mas como... – começou Gina, mas não terminou a frase, pois dois comensais vinham em direção a eles.

- Olhem só quem está aqui! Harry Potter! – disse Belatriz Lestrange. – O bebezinho Potter veio para salvar seus amiguinhos, é? Como fará... – começou, mas Harry lançou um feitiço sem que ela visse, fazendo-a tombar no chão como uma tábua.

Ao se virar, viu que Gina já tinha cuidado do outro Comensal. Quando ia recomeçar a falar com Gina, ouviu a voz de Voldemort, magicamente ampliada.

- Harry Potter! Venha já até mim e pouparei todos da dor. Você tem dez minutos para me encontrar. Sabe onde estou, onde estarei daqui para a frente, após sua derrota! E sei que está em Hogwarts, Nagini me avisou.

Harry deu um último abraço em Gina e rumou para o castelo. Acabou deixando a Capa de Invisibilidade com ela e nem se lembrou de pegá-la. No caminho, várias pessoas tentavam falar com ele, impedir que ele fosse, mas ele não deu atenção e continuou andando, decidido. Mas Gina tinha um plano para tirá-lo das mãos do Lorde das Trevas, um plano que ela bolou,com a ajuda de Dumbledore, antes de ele morrer, e não contou a ninguém.

Os Comensais, ao verem Harry em direção ao castelo, pararam imediatamente de lutar, ordem de Voldemort. Entrou no castelo e rumou para o escritório do diretor, sem perceber que alguém o seguia.

N/A: nicky-Evans e Thaty, obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem do capítulo!

A partir do capítulo quatro, a fic começa a ficar mais agitada ;) Beijos a todos!


	3. Vira Tempo

Cap. 2 - Vira-Tempo

Chegou ao escritório e viu que não havia mais a gárgula de pedra, a escada levava direto à porta com a maçaneta em forma de grifo.

Tremendo e pensando no que poderia acontecer, girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala. Voldemort se virou imediatamente para ver quem era o "visitante" e abriu um sorriso de triunfo.

- Sabia que viria – disse Voldemort, triunfante. – Eu vou matá-lo, Harry Potter, e depois de hoje, o mundo todo se curvará a mim.

- Quem disse que me entregarei tão facilmente? – perguntou Harry calmamente, mesmo sem ter um plano na cabeça, lutaria até o fim.

- Ah, mas como é tolo! Você não tem chance contra mim, Potter – disse Voldemort, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança que um mais um é igual a dois.

- Quem disse essa bobagem? – perguntou Harry, tentando pensar num plano para vencer, mas, por alguma razão, nada vinha em sua cabeça.

- Como é idiota! Acha que tem alguma chance de ganhar! Vou matá-lo, Harry, e Nagini terá um delicioso jantar esta noite. E seus amiguinhos poderão ser o café da manhã se recusarem a unir-se a mim.

- Você não fará mal a mais ninguém, Voldemort! Eu não vou deixar! – gritou Harry.

A pessoa que o seguia aproveitou esse momento para entrar sorrateiramente na sala e se esconder atrás de um objeto.

- Já chega! – gritou Voldemort furioso. – É os eu fim, Potter! AVADA KEDAVRA!

- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Harry, ao mesmo tempo que o Lorde lançava a Maldição da Morte.

Os feitiços se ligaram e Harry não iria agüentar segurar a varinha por muito tempo. Voldemort estava tendo dificuldade em segurar a sua também.

Algum tempo depois, Harry sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço, mas não havia como virar par trás pra ver o que era sem que a ligação entre as varinhas fosse rompida e ele, morto.

No momento seguinte, Harry sentiu um puxão para trás e de repente tudo ficou escuro. Tão rápido como começou, tudo parou. Ele olhou para os lados e se viu no salão comunal da Grifinória, que estava vazio. Estranhou que não estivesse destruído. Olho pela janela e viu que estava amanhecendo e não havia nenhum sinal da guerra que acontecera até poucos minutos atrás.

Virou-se novamente para o salão e viu alguém surgindo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

-Gina – murmurou Harry e foi ao seu encontro. – Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde estão todos? Por que não há sinal algum da guerra?

- Harry, deu tudo errado! – exclamou Gina, se sentando em uma das poltronas e começando a chorar.

- O que deu errado? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Eu sabia que você iria até Voldemort para salvar todos, então criei um plano para te salvar e ele pensasse que estivesse morto! – respondeu ela, às lágrimas.

- Pode me contar que plano é esse? – pediu Harry se sentando ao lado dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou.

- Quando estivemos no Departamento de Mistérios, na noite em que Sirius morreu, passamos por uma sala que tinha vários relógios, vira-tempos, ampulhetas, lembra?

- Sim – respondeu ele.

- Quando nos separamos, ao sair da Sala das Profecias, eu, a Luna e o Rony passamos por essa sala. Os Comensais chegaram e começaram a lançar feitiços para todos os lados. Um deles me atingiu e fui lançada na estante dos vira-tempos – fez uma pausa para respirar.

- E então, o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou Harry.

- Depois, um vira-tempo acabou caindo na minhas vestes e ficou preso lá. Eu só percebi isso quando já estava em Hogwarts. Em vez de entregá-lo a Dumbledore, guardei ele comigo.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o que está... – começou ele, mas então a ficha caiu. – Gina, nós voltamos no tempo? – perguntou ele, meio abobalhado.

- É... quando me contou sobre a profecia, percebi que você iria acabar enfrentando Voldemort, então trouxe comigo o vira-tempo e bolei um plano. Seguiria você até onde ele estaria e quando estivessem ocupados demais para me ver, eu entraria e me esconderia atrás de alguma coisa. Mas quando eu te encontrei hoje mais cedo, você esqueceu a Capa de Invisibilidade comigo, então nem precisei esperar vocês se ocuparem para não me verem, apenas me escondi para não acontecer de eu acabar sendo atingida por algum feitiço e ser descoberta – respondeu ela, enquanto Harry a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- E como fez para me tirar de lá? – perguntou ele, querendo saber de tudo.

- Bom, foi fácil. Quando cada um de vocês lançou seu feitiço, eu saí de trás da mesinha e me aproximei de você. Malfoy estava tão preocupado com a luta de vocês que não iria perceber que eu estava ali, nem que colocasse a corrente do vira-tempo no seu pescoço, Harry.

- Está bem, mas eu ainda não entendi por que você disse que saiu tudo errado – disse ele, que ainda não havia entendido o porquê de a menina ter falado aquilo.

- Eu pus a corrente no seu pescoço e você se assustou, Harry. Quando eu estava virando a ampulhetinha, você se mexeu e eu não sei se viemos para o tempo que eu tinha em mente – respondeu ela, baixinho.

- E para que época você queria me levar? - perguntou ele, com um pouco de receio.

- Lembra quando você me contou sobre as Horcruxes e, também, que Dumbledore tinha dito que elas tinham começado a ser feitas por Voldemort alguns anos antes de você nascer? – continuou.

- Claro que sim, mas o que tem a ver com ter dado errado? – insistiu no assunto.

- Bom, eu queria voltar para essa época para ajudar você a destruí-las. Assim, Voldemort poderia ser morto e o mundo bruxo não teria tantos problemas com ele e com os Comensais da Morte, e até teria uma chance de você ter seus pais, e todos não precisariam enfrentar toda essa guerra, mortes e torturas.

Harry, ao ouvir isso, abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada, Gina – disse ele. - Não sei nem como agradecer o que tem feito por mim. Mas, como vamos encontrar as Horcruxes?

- Ainda não sei, mas uma grande parte delas você sabe onde está, pois Dumbledore te contou. As outras podemos pesquisar em alguns livros e anotações que eu trouxe comigo – respondeu ela, dando um sorriso reconfortante e limpando as lágrimas.

- Você trouxe livros e anotações? – perguntou ele, incrédulo. – Como?

- Aquela bolsinha que você me deu. Que dá para colocar várias coisas nela – falou, mostrando uma pequenina bolsa pendurada no pescoço.

- Você criou todo esse plano sozinha? – perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade, não. Antes de Dumbledore morrer, falei com ele e ele me deu essa idéia, de voltar no tempo com você para destruir as Horcruxes, mas avisou para termos cuidado com o ano para que voltaríamos. Também disse que era muito perigoso, o que tentaríamos fazer, mas se desse certo, seria maravilhoso. Então, eu pensei que poderia fazer isso quando Voldemort estivesse pensando em te matar, assim, sumiríamos e ele pensaria que você estaria morto.

- Mas, e todos os outros, sua família, nossos amigos, não ficarão preocupados?

- Certamente que sim, mas tínhamos que fazer isso.

Naquela hora, o sol já havia nascido, banhando toda a Sala Comunal com uma luz dourada, o céu estava azul límpido, sem uma nuvem no céu, uma brisa leve matinal entrava pela fresta da janela e os pássaros começavam a cantar.

Após algum tempo refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, Harry foi chamado à realidade por Gina, que estava aflita.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry, na hora em que viu a cara dela.

- Harry, nós nos esquecemos de uma coisa! O que vão pensar de nós? Duas pessoas aparecem do nada em Hogwarts, ninguém conhece, ninguém viu de onde vieram.

- Primeiro, pegaremos a Capa de Invisibilidade e iremos falar com Dumbledore. Tenho certeza que ele entenderá e nos dirá o que fazer – respondeu ele. – e depois começaremos nossa busca.

- Está bem, mas antes, vamos colocar as vestes que eu trouxe, assim parecemos mais com os alunos e nos misturamos com eles, caso nos vejam – disse ela e Harry obedeceu.

Colocaram suas vestes e o símbolo da Grifinória. Ouviram vozes nos andares acima, sinalizando que os alunos já começavam a levantar para tomar o café-da-manhã e rumar para suas respectivas aulas.

Quando as primeiras pessoas começaram a descer, eles se cobriram com a Capa e foram para o canto mais isolado da Sala Comunal, decididos a não serem vistos, pelo menos até saberem o que vão fazer. Enquanto estavam escondidos, Harry viu seu pai, Sirius, Remo e o traidor do Pedro descendo as escadas do dormitório. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de ir até lá e lançar um bom feitiço em Pedro, mas se lembrou de que não poderia fazer isso, não até que eles soubessem o tipo de pessoa que Pedro era e que, por causa dele, seus pais morreriam. Fez o máximo de força para não atacá-lo, então viu três garotas descendo as escadas. Duas tinham cabelos escuros, uma com os olhos azuis e a outra com os olhos castanhos, e a ultima, Harry observou sentindo uma enorme felicidade, era ruiva com os olhos verde esmeralda: sua mãe.

Lá ficaram até todos os alunos saírem da Sala. Sabiam que Dumbledore estaria no Salão Principal tomando seu café, então não adiantaria ir ao seu escritório agora. Mas resolveram que o melhor a fazer era esperar no corredor que dava acesso à sala dele, atrás de uma estátua (Dumbledore via através das Capas de Invisibilidade), pois assim ouviriam a senha quando ele chegasse o que facilitaria sua entrada.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

_N/A: Obrigada nicky-Evans, Thaty e Srta Melinda Black pelos comentários! )_


	4. A conversa com o diretor

Cap. 3 – A conversa com o diretor

Ficaram ali esperando menos de meia hora. O diretor chegou e disse a senha à gárgula: "Torrão de Barata" e entrou. Harry olhou para Gina. Esta concordou com a cabeça. Então disseram a senha e subiram a escada rolante. Tiraram a Capa de Invisibilidade e bateram na porta.

- Entre – disse a voz do diretor.

Harry girou a maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo e adentrou no escritório, seguido por Gina. Ao fazer isso, Dumbledore levantou a cabeça e olhou para os dois de uma forma confusa. Harry olhou a sala. Estava exatamente como ele conhecia: cheia de mesinhas frágeis com objetos estranhos de prata que zumbiam levemente, Fawkes, a fênix, dormia tranquilamente em seu poleiro, os quadros dos antigos diretores estavam nas paredes e seus moradores descansavam em suas molduras, roncando de leve e alguns se mexendo para ficar mais confortáveis.

- Olá meus jovens – falou Dumbledore calmamente. – Receio que nunca tenha visto os dois na escola. Poderia saber como entraram e por que estão aqui? – perguntou ele, olhando-os por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua, com aqueles olhos extremamente azuis e penetrantes.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e Harry decidiu contar ao diretor.

- Bom, professor, é que... – começou Harry, sem saber exatamente o que falar. – Bom, primeiro, nós entramos aqui com um vira- tempo. Viemos do futuro.

- Queríamos voltar para uma certa época, mas não temos certeza de que voltamos para quando queríamos – concluiu Gina.

- Entendo – disse o diretor, calmamente. – E qual o ano que tinham em mente? – perguntou.

- Queríamos vir para o ano de 1975. Poderia nos dizer se acertamos? – continuou Harry.

- Sim, meu caro rapaz. Acertaram – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo. – Mas, como se chamam?

- Sou Gina Weasley, senhor – disse Gina prontamente.

- Gina Weasley... Você é parente de Arthur Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore, observando-a por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Sim, senhor. Sou a filha mais nova dele.

- Mais nova? – perguntou. – Ele já tem filhos?

- No futuro, sim – respondeu a garota. - Somos sete: Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge, Rony e eu.

- Suponho que sua mãe seja Molly.

- Sim senhor! – disse ela, feliz.

- E o senhor, meu jovem? – disse, direcionando a palavra a Harry. – Como se chama?

- Harry Potter – respondeu Harry.

- Potter... então deve ser filho de Tiago, mas não consigo imaginar quem poderia ser a mãe. Bom, Tiago ama Lílian Evans, mas estão sempre brigando, ela diz que o odeia! – disse Dumbledore num tom divertido.

- Lílian é minha mãe, professor – respondeu Harry, rindo. A felicidade crescia em seu peito ao pensar que veria seus pais em breve.

- Professor, nós queríamos falar com o senhor sobre a razão da nossa vinda até aqui – disse Gina, distanciando Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Claro, senhorita – disse o diretor, juntando as pontas dos dedos finos e olhando-os com uma expressão curiosa.

- Voltamos aqui para podermos encontrar as Horcruxes de Voldemort, assim, poderemos matá-lo e eu, terei meus pais no futuro e o mundo não sofrerá tanto com as guerras e mortes causadas por Voldemort.– começou Harry.

- Mas precisamos de sua ajuda para encontrá-las e destruí-las – terminou Gina.

- Poderiam me explicar direito o que são Horcruxes? Já ouvi o termo, mas como Artes das Trevas não me chamam atenção, nunca quis saber o que eram. E, por que disse "terei meus pais no futuro", Harry? – o que acontecerá com eles? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Horcruxes são objetos, podem até ser animais, onde o bruxo guarda pedaços de sua alma. Assim, mesmo que tentem matá-lo, ele não morrerá definitivamente. Virará um espírito e pode conseguir um novo corpo – começou Gina, que sabia de tudo isso pois Harry resolvera contar-lhe há pouco tempo atrás. – Mas para romper sua alma, o bruxo tem que matar alguém.

- E o senhor, no futuro, me disse que era provável que Voldemort tivesse feito sete Horcruxes, ou seja, cinco partes de sua alma em objetos, pois um acreditamos estar em sua cobra e uma ainda habita seu corpo – continuou Harry. – E, quanto aos meus pais, é uma longa história.

- Pode me contar, Harry, temos bastante tempo. Mas antes, sentem-se, por favor – disse Dumbledore, indicando duas cadeiras à frente de sua escrivaninha.

Os garotos obedeceram e começaram a contar a história.

- Algum tempo antes de eu nascer, uma professora de adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney, fez uma profecia – começou Harry.

- Seria parenta da famosa vidente, Cassandra Trelawney? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, senhor. A tetra neta dela. Bom, essa profecia dizia mais ou menos o seguinte: _aquele que tem o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido daqueles que os desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar. _É isso. E é por isso que Voldemort tentou me matar quando eu era apenas um bebê, mas como ele só escutou um pedaço da profecia, pois Snape, que o contou disso, só ouviu um pedaço...

- Snape, Severo Snape é um comensal da Morte? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim, senhor. Bom, ele escutou um pedaço da profecia e contou a Voldemort. Mas dois meninos haviam nascido no final de Julho, de pais que o desafiaram três vezes. Eu e Neville Longbottom.

- Posso presumir que seja o filho de Frank e Alice? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sim. Foi então que Voldemort me escolheu como o que poderia oferecer-lhe mais perigo. Meus pais fizeram o feitiço do Fiel do Segredo para que Voldemort não os encontrasse. Fariam com Sirius Black, mas acabaram fazendo com Pedro Pettigrow, que também era um comensal – continuou Harry. – Pedro contou a Voldemort onde estavam meus pais, então ele foi até a casa e matou meu pai – Harry fez uma pausa. Ficava triste de pensar no que aconteceu com os pais.

- Continue – pediu Dumbledore.

- Ele disse que minha mãe não precisava morrer, se ela entregasse o bebê, não morreria. Ela não quis fazer isso e antes de morrer, fez uma magia antiga em mim, que impediu que eu morresse, assim, a Maldição da Morte não causou efeito em mim, apenas deixou esta cicatriz – disse Harry, mostrando a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Não causou efeito? – perguntou Dumbledore, surpreso.

- Não, senhor, por causa da magia antiga, minha mãe fez uma proteção em mim, para que Voldemort não pudesse me tocar. Essa magia cessaria quando eu fizesse dezessete anos. Então, o feitiço virou contra Voldemort e ele perdeu seu corpo, foi reduzido a um espírito, mas não podia morrer por causa das Horcruxes. Então, levaram Sirius a Azcaban, pois pensaram que ele tinha dito a Voldemort onde encontrar meus pais e tivesse matado treze pessoas numa rua.

Dumbledore ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, na profecia. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

A essa hora, o sol já estava alto no céu, os pássaros cantavam alegremente, o céu continuava azul e sem nuvens e a brisa refrescante entrava pela janela aberta da sala do diretor. Como era verão, estava muito quente, então todas as janelas do castelo costumavam ficar abertas, a fim de que alguma brisa entrasse e refrescasse seus habitantes.

Nem Dumbledore, nem os jovens falaram por alguns minutos. Apesar de alguns roncos forçados vindos dos quadros dos antigos diretores, não havia nenhum barulho sequer. Até Fawkes se aquietara. Harry tinha certeza de que os moradores dos quadros prestavam total atenção no que dizia.

- Professor? – chamou Harry, não agüentando mais o silêncio que pairava sobre todos.

- Sim? – perguntou Dumbledore, voltando à realidade.

- O senhor tem alguma idéia do que poderemos fazer agora que voltamos?

- Eu acho que sim, mas primeiro, você tem que me dizer quais são os objetos onde estão um pedaço da alma de Voldemort.

- Bom, uma delas é o diário de Tom Riddle, que eu destruí no meu segundo ano com a espada de Grifinória, a segunda é o anel de Servolo, avô de Voldemort, a terceira é a taça de Lufa-Lufa, a quarta é o medalhão de Sonserina, a quinta é a cobra de estimação, a sexta está no corpo dele e a sétima é o Diadema Perdido, de Rowena Corvinal. No futuro, já destruímos quase todas, só ficou faltando a cobra e o próprio Voldemort – respondeu Harry.

- Mas todas elas ainda existem nesse tempo, certo? – perguntou o diretor.

- Sim ,senhor. É por isso que precisamos de um plano para conseguir descobrir onde estão e destruí-las – mas dessa vez quem respondeu foi Gina. – Trouxe alguns livros e anotações comigo, sobre Horcruxes e Voldemort.

- Minha jovem, poderia deixar o que trouxe comigo, para que possa tentar ajudá-los? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Claro, aqui estão elas – respondeu Gina, retirando vários livros e pergaminhos da bolsinha que levava pendurada no pescoço.

-Obrigada – agradeceu o diretor. – Quando descobrir alguma coisa, aviso vocês imediatamente.

- Senhor, há algum problema em andarmos pelo castelo sem a Capa de Invisibilidade? Pois ninguém nunca nos viu, e pode parecer estranho que duas pessoas apareçam em Hogwarts de repente.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso! – disse Dumbledore energicamente. – Vocês farão as aulas do sétimo ano juntamente com os alunos. Não se preocupem.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Gina.

- Não há de que, senhorita – respondeu. – Creio que estão com fome.

- Sim, senhor – responderam os dois. Agora é que haviam percebido que estavam famintos.

- Se quiserem, podem tomar café no Salão Principal, se não, ficam por aqui mesmo.

- Acho melhor ficarmos por aqui, precisamos pensar ainda em como falaremos com seus pais, Harry. Eles ainda não sabem nem que vão ficar juntos. Se contarmos de repente, levarão um choque! – advertiu Gina.

- Tem razão. Podemos comer aqui mesmo, então iremos... – começou Harry, mas então se lembrou de outro detalhe. – Professor, onde dormiremos?

- Ah, quanto a isso, o senhor pode ficar no dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano, colocaremos mais uma cama lá. Quanto à senhorita, poderá ficar no dormitório das alunas do sétimo ano – respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente.

- Certo – responderam os dois. Harry não acreditava. Ficaria no quarto de seu pai, seu padrinho, dos marotos! Bom... E de Pedro também.

- Bom ,então, hora de comer! – exclamou o diretor e, com um aceno da varinha conjurou uma mesinha para dois com alguns sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora bem gelado. Os dois se sentaram e começaram a comer, cada um pensando em uma maneira de falar com os pais de Harry.

Ao terminarem o café, agradeceram a Dumbledore e perguntaram-lhe a senha para entrar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, pois como tinham chegado por vira-tempo, não precisaram saber a senha. Ele lhes disse a senha, "Sangue de Unicórnio" e, assim, os dois rumaram para a Sala Comunal.

--

_**N/A:**_ Obrigada pelos comentários! Thaty, com certeza! O próximo capítulo é bem grande e mais agitado! Cristal Evans e nicky-Evans, que bom que estão gostando, se vai dar tudo certo ou não, só no final da fic, capítulo 47, tem 53 caps e o epílogo. Beijos e obrigada por lerem e comentarem!


	5. Encontros e desencontros

Cap. 4 – Encontros e desencontros

Ao saírem do escritório, perceberam que o castelo estava vazio demais, sinal que os alunos já tinham ido para suas aulas. Harry esqueceu de perguntar a Dumbledore quando começariam a freqüentar as aulas, mas tinha certeza de que o diretor avisaria.

- Gina, tem alguma idéia de como podemos falar com meus pais sobre o fato de eu ser filho deles, do que aconteceu com eles...? – perguntou Harry, sem ter nada na cabeça.

- Ainda não. Então, seria melhor que ficássemos com a Capa quando estamos perto deles, assim podemos conhecê-los melhor e pensar numa boa maneira de contar. Mas, por enquanto que todos estão nas aulas, podemos andar sem ela. – respondeu ela.

- Ótima idéia. Vamos.

Estavam no corredor do segundo andar, parados, olhando pela janela aberta, quando alguém saiu de uma sala. Mas como eles estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, não perceberam. E como os corredores estavam vazios, nem colocaram a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Está bem, professora. Voltarei o mais rápido possível. Só vou levar esse macaquinho até Hagrid para que ele possa cuidar dele. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos – respondia a menina de cabelos ruivos.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te acompanhe Lily? – perguntou um garoto.

- È Evans pra você, Potter, EVANS! – respondeu a garota, com raiva e, assim, fechou a porta da sala.

A garota pegou a direção contrária de Harry e Gina e nem ao menos viu os dois a alguns metros da porta que havia acabado de sair. Levou o pequeno animal até Hagrid.

- Cuide bem dele, por favor, Hagrid – pediu ela.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, ele estará bem logo, você verá – respondeu Hagrid, com um sorriso reconfortante.

- Muito obrigada. Mas agora tenho que voltar para a aula, a professora vai me matar se eu demorar muito! Até mais!

- Até! Aviso você quando ele estiver melhor.

- Obrigada! – disse a ruiva, já na porta da cabana do guarda-caça.

Ela voltou para o castelo e estava um pouco longe de Harry, que estava de costas, mas foi então que percebeu que havia algo familiar nele: os cabelos arrepiados. Se assustou e parou de repente. Harry, ao perceber que havia alguém atrás dele, se virou quase que instantaneamente. Não podia ser. Ele estava na sala de aula. E tinha certeza de que a professora McGonnagal não deixaria o Potter sair da sala para ficar conversando com uma garota! Isso é ridículo!

- Potter! – chamou ela. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na aula?

- E... Eu... – Harry não conseguia responder. Tinha acabado de perceber que a garota que falava com ele era sua mãe.

- Como saiu da sala? – perguntava a menina, incrédula, mas ainda sem se mover, a uns dez metros de Harry e Gina. – E você menina, também não devia estar estudando?

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Mas tinha que sair dali. Com certeza sua mãe ainda não percebera que ele não era Tiago. Saiu correndo com Gina em seu encalço e entrou numa das passagens secretas do castelo, que conhecia tão bem.

- Ei! Volte aqui! Senão serei obrigada a te dar uma detenção, Potter! – gritava a ruiva, confusa.

Ao ouvir a gritaria, a professora McGonnagal saiu da sala, e alguns alunos a seguiram, inclusive Tiago.

- Qual é o problema, senhorita? - perguntou Minerva.

- O problema, professora, é que... – começou ela, com uma expressão de raiva, que se transformou numa expressão confusa ao ver Tiago atrás da professora.

- É que, o que, senhorita Evans? – insistiu a professora.

- Não é nada, senhora, me desculpe.

- Certo, então vamos continuar. Todos pra dentro! – ordenou a professora e todos obedeceram.

- Vai se ver comigo depois, Potter! – murmurou ela para Tiago, antes de se sentarem, cada um em seu lugar. – Vai ter que me explicar direitinho como fez aquilo!

- Fiz o que? – perguntou Tiago, totalmente perdido.

- Você sabe muito bem! – respondia ela, num sussurro que só Tiago podia ouvir.

Tiago se sentou e continuou a assistir à aula, mas sem realmente prestar atenção nela. Queria saber o que fizera desta vez para deixar sua amada daquele jeito.

Passou o resto da aula de Transfiguração pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para Lily ter falado aquilo. Nem estava mais fazendo seu dever.

-Potter! – ralhou a professora. – Se não terminar seu dever até o fim da aula, serei obrigada a lhe dar uma detenção!

- Sim, professora – respondeu Tiago. - Já vou terminar.

E, com isso, foi obrigado a colocar sua atenção no dever de animagia. Por conhecer bem a matéria, já que ele próprio, assim como Sirius e Pedro eram animagos, terminou rapidamente e, na hora em que a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula, entregou o dever à professora e rumou para a aula mais chata de todas: História da Magia. O professor Binns era o único professor fantasma da escola e conseguia deixar todos sonolentos em apenas dez minutos de aula.

Entraram na sala de Binns, que já estava os esperando para continuar o monótono assunto das Guerras do Gigantes, e se sentaram, cada um em seu lugar habitual. E, como sempre, Tiago e Sirius ficaram no fundo da sala para poder dormir ou escolher quem seria o próximo alvo de suas marotices.

Durante a aula inteira, Lily lançou olhares mortíferos a Tiago, que continuava sem saber a razão de tudo isso.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um bilhetinho que chegou até seu lugar.

"_Sirius: O que ela queria, Pontas?_

_Tiago: Falou que eu vou ter que explicar tudo direitinho pra ela e você vai se ver comigo, Potter! ´_

_Sirius: O que fez dessa vez veado?_

_Tiago: Não fiz nada, pulguento. E é cervo. C-E-R-V-O!_

_Sirius: Está bem Bambi! Mas se não fez nada mesmo, por que ela está tão brava com você?_

_Tiago: Não faço idéia._

_Remo: Querem parar de mandar bilhetinho pra lá e pra cá? Eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula sabiam?_

_Sirius: Olha o CDF intrometido se metendo na conversa alheia! Como você é chato, como consegue prestar atenção numa aula tão chata como essa? Eu estou morrendo de sono!_

_Tiago: Concordo com o pulguento aqui. Essa aula é chata demais!_

_Remo: O professor Binns está olhando pra cá. Parem já com esses bilhetinhos!_

_Sirius: Não vou parar até o Tiago me dizer o que a Lily estava falando com ele quando voltamos pra sala!_

_Tiago: Eu já disse que eu não sei! Não acredita e mim?_

_Sirius: Não._

_Remo: O que? O Tiago fez outra besteira?_

_Tiago: Já disse que não fiz nada!"_

O pedaço de pergaminho em que estava sendo escrito os bilhetinho acabou, então Sirius pegou outro e voltou a escrever.

"_Sirius: Não adianta. O veado não vai falar... vou ter que descobrir sozinho._

_Tiago: É CERVO! Se não que acreditar, problema seu!_

_Lily: Querem parar de passar esses bilhetinhos? Já estou ficando irritada!_

_Sirius: Olha só quem resolveu participar da conversa dos marotos! Lílian Evans: a monitora-chefe certinha!_

_Tiago: Concordo, Sirius, o que faz aqui minha ruivinha?_

_Lily: Cala a boca, Potter! E é Evans pra você!_

_Tiago: Mas Lily, minha boca está calada, não está vendo??_

_Sirius: Dessa eu gostei!_

_Lily: Idiota! Pára com esses bilhetes ou vamos todos levar uma detenção! _

_Tiago: Se você for junto, eu não me importo nem um pouco._

_Lily: Só mais uma palavra: TCHAU!_

Sirius e Tiago continuaram trocando bilhetinhos, até o professor Binns percebeu e deu a eles, uma detenção. Ao fim da aula, Sirius e Tiago foram chamados pelo professor, para combinarem qual seria a detenção de cada um.

- Estive pensando em um bom castigo para ver se vocês dois tomam jeito – começou o professor. – E então, farão a detenção separados um do outro, pois não dá certo os dois ficarem juntos numa detenção.

- Sim, senhor – responderam os dois.

- Bom Black, o senhor limpará a sala de troféus esta noite. Sem magia – reforçou. – E o senhor, Potter, limpará e arrumará uma das seções da biblioteca que está inutilizada há algum tempo por estar tão suja e bagunçada. Sem magia também.

- Mas... – começaram os dois, mas foram interrompidos por Binns.

- Sem mas! Senão não será só uma noite de detenção, serão três! – ralhou o professor.

- Sim senhor – responderam os dois, desanimados.

- Venham os dois à minha sala as oito da noite de hoje, então, mandarei cada um para sua respectiva detenção. Estão dispensados.

Os dois saíram irritados da sala de Binns, pois teriam que limpar mais de um quilo de pó e sem magia!

- Mas, pense pelo lado positivo, Pontas – disse Sirius, abrindo um sorriso. – Não podem nos impedir de conversar, mesmo com a detenção sendo separada. Temos nosso espelho!

- Tem razão, Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, um pouco mais animado. – Mas isso não é a única coisa que está me preocupando.

- O que é, então?

- A Lily – começou Tiago. – Disse que eu tinha feito alguma coisa, mas não sei o que é!

- Isso é estranho mesmo – concordou Sirius. – Mas depois, tenho certeza que ela vai falar com você. Não vai deixar isso de lado. Você sabe como ela é!

- É... Mas... – disse Tiago, mas parou de repente e olhou para trás.

- O que foi, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, percebendo a repentina parada do amigo.

- Tem alguém nos seguindo – respondeu Tiago, olhando para trás.

- Ficou louco, Pontas?- caçoou Sirius. – Não estou vendo nem ouvindo ninguém!

- Tenho certeza, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, virando-se para trás e começando a tatear o nada, como se fosse um cego.

- Acho que de tanto pensar hoje, seu cérebro ficou afetado, Pontas! – comentou Sirius, rindo do amigo, que continuava tentando pegar o nada. – Vamos logo! Temos muito dever a fazer antes da detenção!

- Está bem, você venceu! – disse Tiago, se virando e seguindo o amigo de volta à Sala Comunal.

Harry se sentou e respirou fundo.

- Essa foi por pouco! – disse Harry sentado ao lado de Gina, cobertos pela Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Foi, mas temos que continuar a segui-los – disse Gina. – Vai ser estranho que o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abra e ninguém entre! A Sala Comunal deve estar cheia agora.

- Tem razão, vamos – disse Harry, se colocando em pé e ajudando Gina a se levantar. Continuaram a seguir os marotos sem fazer nem um barulhinho. Quando chegaram ao retrato que dava passagem à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, os marotos disseram a senha e Harry e Gina se esgueiraram para dentro.

Como o previsto, a sala estava lotada de alunos de todas as idades, uns fazendo deveres, estudando, jogando xadrez de bruxo, empilhando cartas de Snap Explosivo ou conversando com os amigos. Avistaram Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro sentados nas poltrona perto da lareira.

- Não acha melhor ficarmos em um lugar que não passe muita gente? – sugeriu Gina. – Assim ninguém esbarra em nós e entra em pânico, batendo em algo que não podem ver.

- OK. Vamos para aquele canto ali, ao lado da lareira, não fica ninguém ali mesmo – disse Harry. – E, desse modo, podemos escutar o que dizem.

- E sua mãe Harry, Sabe onde está? – perguntou Gina.

- Deve estar no dormitório, acho – respondeu Harry, sem muita certeza. – Mas poderemos escutar ela também, pelo que ouvimos meu pai e Sirius falarem, ela vai vir conversar com ele por causa de alguma coisa que ele fez.

- Certo.

Já estavam no canto isolado da lareira, escutando a conversa dos marotos.

- É estranho, a Lily não falaria isso sem motivo... – começou Remo.

- E desde quando ela tem que ter motivo para brigar com o Pontas? – caçoou Sirius.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, pulguento! – retrucou Tiago, irritado.

- O veadinho está irritado, é? – brincou Sirius, fazendo uma vozinha de bebê.

- Não é veado, é cervo, C-E-R-V-O! – retrucou Tiago, já alterado.

- É melhor pararem de brigar – disse Pedro.

- Por que? – perguntaram Remo, Tiago e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

- A ruiva está vindo – avisou Pedro.

Tiago se virou instantaneamente e viu Lily andando em direção a eles sendo seguida de perto por suas amigas, Alice e Kely, ainda com uma cara irritada.

- Olá, Lily – disse Tiago com um sorriso amarelo. – O que faz aqui?

- Não tente fugir do assunto, Potter. E é Evans, pra você! – respondeu a ruiva, brava. – Venha comigo agora! – ordenou ela.

- Está bem – disse Tiago, sem ter o que falar.

Saíram da Sala Comunal e entraram em uma sala vazia, a primeira que encontraram, seguidos por Harry e Gina. Lily não sabia ao certo por que estava tão brava com ele. Ele não devia estar fora da sala, mas ela já havia visto várias pessoas fora da sala quando não deviam e, com nenhuma delas, ficou tão irritada do que quando viu o Potter conversando com aquela garota.

- Vou perguntar só uma vez, Potter – começou ela, com pouca paciência, que foi percebida por Tiago. -Por que estava fora da sala e saiu correndo quando te chamei e, como voltou para a sala sem que eu visse?

- Eu... O que? – perguntou Tiago, totalmente confuso.

- Não vou repetir, Potter. Me diga logo como fez isso!

- Não vai acreditar em mim, não é? – perguntou Tiago, desanimado.

- Como vou acreditar? Eu vi você e uma garota ruiva conversando fora da sala, depois que voltei do Hagrid! Além do mais, você e seus amigos sempre dão um jeito de não serem pegos.

- Eles estão brigando por nossa causa! – sussurrou Harry para Gina. – Temos que aparecer!

- Nem pensar! – murmurou Gina. – Se aparecermos assim, eles vão se assustar. Você é muito parecido com seu pai, Harry, e ainda não sabemos como falar com eles. Você pode estragar tudo!

- Está bem – disse Harry, conformado, mas disse um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Ouviu isso?- perguntou Lily, assustada, se abraçando a Tiago e olhando assustada pela sala, aparentemente vazia.

- Sim. Quem está aí? – perguntou Tiago, com a varinha em punho, procurando o autor do ruído. – Tem alguém me seguindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela, aflita e confusa.

- Quando estávamos saindo da aula de História da Magia, eu ouvi passos atrás de nós – começou ele. – Mas quando eu virei pra trás, não vi ninguém. O Sirius achou que eu estava louco, eu até pensei que estava escutando coisas, mas agora sei que era verdade, tem realmente alguém me seguindo.

- Mas você não descobriu que era? – perguntou a ruiva, com medo.

- Não. Comecei a procurar, mas não vi ninguém.

- Vamos sair daqui! – disse ela, com a voz tremendo.

- Espere, acho que o barulho veio daquele canto – disse Tiago, apontando exatamente para onde Harry e Gina estavam. – Vou até lá ver o que é.

- Não, não faça isso! Pode ser qualquer coisa! Não sabemos o que é.

- Está preocupada comigo, Evans? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Nem pensar, Potter! Estou preocupada com o pobre coitado, se ele cair em suas mãos.

- Você não consegue mentir bem, seus olhos nunca mentem pra mim – respondeu ele, com aquele sorriso que a hipnotizava.

_Como ele sabe que estava mentindo? E agora, o que eu faço?Tenho que inventar uma boa mentira! –_pensava ela, enquanto segurava seu braço, impedindo que ele avançasse um passo, sequer.

- Lily? – chamou ele, preocupado, pois ela não respondia. – Qual é o problema?

- Que? – disse ela, finalmente. – O que foi? – continuou, percebendo que ele a olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

- Nada, é que você não respondia. E... Poderia soltar meu braço?

- Ah, claro. Me desculpe – respondeu ela, envergonhada, soltando o braço de Tiago.

- Por que está envergonhada Lily?

- Não estou!

- Já disse que não mente para mim, sei quando está falando a verdade ou não – disse ele calmamente.

- Ah, é? – perguntou, desconfiada – E como faz isso?

- Segredo, Lily – respondeu ele, rindo.

- Já cansei disso! E é Evans, Potter! EVANS! – disse, dando ênfase à última parte.

- Desculpe, _Evans, _mas poderá usar esse nome quando nos casarmos – disse ele sorrindo.

- Nunca vou fazer isso Potter! Nem sob uma Maldição.

Harry e Gina não conseguiram se segurar e abafaram risadinhas. Mesmo baixas, Tiago e Lily ainda conseguiram ouvir.

- Ouvi de novo – disse a ruiva, esquecendo sua irritação e segurando Tiago mais uma vez.

- Eu também – respondeu Tiago, apontando a varinha para o local onde os dois estavam.

- Vamos sair logo, Tiago! – pediu, amedrontada.

- Espera aí... Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome? – falou ele com um enorme sorriso.

- Não! – respondeu Lily, mesmo tendo certeza de que o fizera.

- Está mentindo de novo... Ei, que horas são?

- Vinte para as oito. Por quê? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Tenho detenção com o Binns às oito! – respondeu ele apressado. – Se eu me atrasar, ele me mata! Vamos logo, ainda tenho que encontrar o Sirius na Sala Comunal, antes de ir.

- Por que se encontrar com ele?

- Não posso te contar, Evans.

- Por que me chamou de Evans? Nunca me chama assim...

- Foi você quem pediu – começou ele, e vendo que ela iria interromper, continuou –

E não quero brigar de novo agora. Vamos, antes que eu me atrase.

- Mas você não vai comer nada? – perguntou ela, seguindo ele para fora da sala. Harry e Gina os seguiram, mas dessa vez sem fazer barulho mesmo.

- Como depois que voltar – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Mas não sabe que horas vai voltar, e se voltar muito tarde, vai acabar ficando sem comer até amanhã!

- Está preocupada de novo, Evans? – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Nem vou responder... Sangue de Unicórnio! – disse ela à Mulher Gorda.

- O quê? – perguntou, sem entender.

- A senha, e olhe por onde anda, senão... – começou ela, mas foi tarde demais. Tiago não viu o degrau que levava à Sala Comunal. Tropeçou nele e caiu de cara no chão. A sala explodiu em risadas.

- Está tão distraído assim com a ruiva que nem o degrau viu, Pontas? – ouviu Sirius falando. A ruiva teve que segurar a barriga de tanto rir e se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão. Tiago estava com a cara fechada e era o único da sala que não ria.

- Quer me ajudar aqui, por favor? - pediu emburrado à Lily.

- Está bem – respondeu ela tentando se sustentar de pé, por causa do riso. Deu a mão a Tiago para tentar levantá-lo, mas como ainda estava rindo, não se agüentou e deixou-o cair de novo, mas dessa vez ela caiu por cima dele. Os estudantes agora riam mais do que nunca, alguns jogados no chão de tanto rir, outros, que viram a cena quando estavam descendo as escadas se sentaram para não rolarem

escada abaixo e os que já estavam sentados nas poltronas socavam os braços delas, fazendo com que alguns pedacinhos do enchimento saíssem pelos buraquinhos delas.

Ninguém parecia ter forças para se controlar e parar de rir. Agora, Lily não ria mais também. Estava vermelha, igual os seus cabelos, mas quem estava rindo era Tiago, não do tombo, mas da cor que a ruiva estava.

- Por que está vermelha, ruivinha? – perguntou ele, em meio a risos. – Está com vergonha de ter caído em cima de mim?

- Eu... Não... – começava ela, mas não conseguia terminar. Então ele a interrompeu.

- Te amo ruivinha! – disse bem ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e ficar ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível.

Após uns cinco minutos rindo, os risos foram parando aos poucos e todos estavam ofegando. Algumas pessoas já conseguiam se levantar e Sirius foi ajudar os dois a se levantarem pois estavam atrasados para a detenção.

- Sei que deve estar muito bom aí, Tiago, mas temos que ir para a detenção, senão Binns nos mata para fazermos companhia a ele como fantasmas.

- Está bem, Almofadinhas, me ajude a levantar.

Sirius ajudou Lílian e Tiago, em seguida. Ela foi para junto de suas amigas, que esperavam perto da escada.

- Vamos subir! – disse às amigas.

- Está bem, mas por que ficou tão vermelha quando caiu em cima dele? – perguntou Kely, curiosa. – O que ele te disse?

- Nada, por que? – respondeu Lílian, tentando fazer parecer que era verdade, mas não conseguiu, pois começou a corar de novo.

- Não mente pra gente! – exclamou Alice, fingindo estar brava, mas depois começou a rir. – Anda, conta logo!

- Ah, não vão sossegar até eu contar, não é? – perguntou, revirando os olhos.

- Ainda bem que nos conhece! – disseram Kely e Alice juntas.

- Vamos para o quarto que conto lá – disse e, assim, rumou para o dormitório feminino, seguida pelas amigas.

Chegando lá, elas entraram e Alice fechou a porta. Não havia mais ninguém no local.

- Vai, conta logo! – pediu Kely. E vendo Lily com cara de desentendida, acrescentou – e não adianta se fingir de desentendida, senhorita!

- Está bem... O Tiago, ele... Ele... – começou ela.

- Ele o quê, criatura?- perguntou Alice. – Fala logo!

- Ele... Dissequemeama – disse ela, tão rápido que nenhuma das duas entendeu.

- Repete. Mais. Devagar. OK? – pediu Kely, pausadamente.

- Ele disse que me ama – disse a ruiva, olhando para o chão e corando furiosamente.

- Tá, disso eu já sei – disse Alice revirando os olhos. – Foi por isso que você ficou daquele jeito?

- Foi, mas, o que quer dizer com "isso eu já sei"? – perguntou Lily confusa.

- Oras, Lily, a gente já sabe que ele te ama, só você que não vê isso! – respondeu Kely, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ele só diz isso para ficar comigo, eu não vou ser mais uma na lista dele! – respondeu ela irritada.

- Mas... – começou Alice, mas Lílian a interrompeu.

- Mais nada. Ele continua sendo o mesmo galinha e arrogante de sempre! – exclamou Lily.

- Não vê que ele mudou Lily? – perguntou Alice.

- Não!

- Mudou, sim Lily, e foi por você – avisou Kely. – Vê se presta mais atenção nas pessoas, OK?

- Eu... – começou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

_Será que ele mudou mesmo? É verdade que faz tempo que não vejo ele ficando com alguma garota... espera! E aquela hora na aula de Transfiguração? Mas é difícil, por que ele estava dentro da sala quando a professora saiu... E agora, o que eu faço? Que Merlin me ajude!! _

- Lily? LILY! – Alice tentava fazê-la voltar para a realidade, mas sem sucesso.

- Espere aí, Alice, já sei como "acordá-la" – disse Kely sorrindo. Chegou bem perto do ouvido de Lily e disse, imitando a voz de Tiago – Te amo minha ruivinha!

- Que? – perguntou Lílian confusa olhando para os lados para ver quem havia dito aquilo, quando viu suas amigas deitadas na cama, se acabando de rir.

- Ela... Realmente... Gosta... Dele – Alice tentava falar, mas era meio impossível, devido ao ataque de riso.

- Sua chata! – reclamou Lily, pegando um travesseiro e tacando nas duas.

- Ah,é assim? – perguntou Kely, pegando outro travesseiro e tacando na cara de Lílian, que foi acertada em cheio, já que não viu a chegada do travesseiro, pois estava rindo das duas.

Assim, começaram uma guerra de travesseiros, enquanto Sirius e Tiago rumavam para a detenção. Harry e Gina resolveram esperar na Sala Comunal, pois como a detenção iria ser separada, não teriam muito a ouvir.

Tiago e Sirius chegaram à sala do professor Binns e bateram na porta.

- Entre – respondeu o professor. Os dois entraram e ele continuou – Senhor Black, pode ir para a Sala dos Troféus e leve esse material com você – indicou alguns objetos de limpeza, como, balde, panos e alguns produtos. Quando Sirius se retirou, de cara amarrada, o professor se dirigiu a Tiago – Potter, pode ir para a seção ao fundo da biblioteca, você sabe qual é e leve esses outros materiais junto – indicou mais um balde, panos e produtos. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondeu Tiago de má vontade, pois a noite não seria nada boa.

Chegando na biblioteca, viu que teria um grande e monótono trabalho a fazer. Antes de começar, resolveu falar com Sirius, para ver como estava indo, mas percebeu que havia esquecido de pegar seu espelho de dois lados. Com toda aquela confusão, esqueceu de pegar o objeto. Com a cara mais fechada ainda, começou a limpar os livros.

Sirius começou a limpar os troféus e, então resolveu falar com Tiago, mas, para sua infelicidade, tinha esquecido do espelho.

A Sala Comunal começou a se esvaziar até que não sobrou mais ninguém, pois já era uma da manhã. Harry e Gina se sentaram no sofá e, após algum tempo, caíram no sono e a capa escorregou de Harry, cobrindo somente Gina.

Eram duas da manhã quando Sirius acabou de limpar os troféus. Cansado e acabado, resolveu ir direto para a torre da Grifinória_, Tiago_ _já deve estar lá, já se passaram seis horas desde que começamos tudo – _pensava ele.

Na biblioteca, Tiago estava quase dormindo em cima dos livros, mas tinha que se manter acordado, tinha que terminar logo e ir dormir. Mas, depois de alguns minutos, acabou se sentando e cochilando.

Harry e Gina dormiam profundamente, mas quando o retrato se abriu e Sirius entrou, Harry abriu os olhos levemente e viu que estava sem a capa. Era tarde demais. Sirius já havia visto Harry, mas estava tão cansado que nem percebeu que não era Tiago.

- Acabou cedo, Pontas. Achei que iria demorar até amanhã para limpar tudo aquilo! – disse Sirius com a voz cansada e os olhos semicerrados, sentando-se na poltrona a frente de Harry.

- Qual é o problema, Pontas? – perguntou, ao perceber que Harry não respondia. – Está cansado demais até para falar?

E, dizendo isso, abriu os olhos direto, levou um susto e derrubou a poltrona pra trás, batendo com tudo no chão e, assim, acordando Gina.

- O que? – perguntou ela, sonolenta, mas ao ver que havia alguém ali na sala e Harry estava assustado e sem ação, acordou completamente, deixando capa cair no chão.

Sirius se levantou, caminhou até Harry e olhou bem para ele.

- Quem é você? Um clone do Pontas ou coisa parecida? – perguntou ele, desconfiado. – E quem é você, ruiva?

- Sou Gina Weasley.

- E você, clone do Pontas, qual seu nome?

- Eu... Eu sou... – tentava, mas não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Fala logo, criatura! – e vendo que Harry não conseguia responder, continuou - sou Sirius Black, e você é?

- Sou... sou Harry – gaguejou.

- Harry do que? – perguntou ele, confuso. – Nunca te vi por aqui, nem você ruiva, e olha que conheço todos desse castelo como ninguém!

- Harry... Harry... Harry Potter – continuou.

Sirius se assustou de novo e quase caiu para trás de novo, o que acordaria a torre inteira. Harry, com seus reflexos de apanhador, segurou-o antes que batesse no chão.

- Você é rápido... até parece o Tiago. Joga quadribol?

- Sim, sou apanhador da Grifinória – respondeu Harry, resolvendo contar para Sirius não tudo, mas uma boa parte, assim, poderia ajudá-los.

- Impossível – disse Sirius, incrédulo. – O Pontas que é apanhador da Grifinória! E ele nunca me disse que tinha um irmão gêmeo...

- Não sou o irmão gêmeo dele – respondeu Harry.

- Então é o que, o clone dele? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Não, eu sou... – começou, mas ouviu a Mulher Gorda xingando alguém por acordá-la tão tarde. Sirius, que estava sentado na poltrona outra vez, olhou para ver se era Tiago que entrava, pois queria mostrar o "clone". Mas quando se virou, Gina se levantou e jogou a Capa de Invisibilidade sobre os dois e seguiram para o canto da lareira para não ter o perigo de sentarem neles.

- Pontas, é você! – exclamou Sirius, animado.

- É claro que sou eu, pulguento! Quem mais poderia ser a essa hora? – disse Tiago, aborrecido.

- Tenho alguém pra lhe apresentar!

- Não pode ser amanhã, não? – perguntou Tiago, a única coisa que queria era dormir.

- Não! Tem que ser agora!- disse Sirius, estranhando que Tiago ainda não tivesse visto as duas pessoas sentadas na frente dele, uma ruiva e o "clone".

- Está bem... – disse, dando-se por vencido. – E quem é?

- Esse é... – começou, virando-se para o sofá a frente dele, onde estavam Harry e Gina há poucos minutos. – Como pode? Eles estavam aqui agora mesmo!

- Ficou maluco, Almofadinhas, acho que está com sono demais, está até vendo coisas! Vamos dormir.

Sirius resolveu não discutir. Amanhã pegaria o Mapa e encontraria aqueles dois. Harry e Gina decidiram contar tudo para Sirius e, talvez, Remo. Dormiram na Sala Comunal e acordaram com os primeiros raios de sol castigando seus olhos, por causa da claridade. Ninguém havia cordado ainda. Saíram da Sala Comunal e esperaram do lado do retrato cobertos com a Capa. Mas não tiveram que esperar por muito tempo para os alunos começarem a sair para tomar café.

Por sorte, Sirius e Remo saíram sozinhos. Harry estranhou, mas pensou que talvez seus amigos tivessem deixado seu pai dormir um pouco mais. Seguiram os dois por um tempo e, de repente, entraram numa sala de aula vazia, puxando-os para dentro. Eles se assustaram e empunharam as varinhas.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Remo apontando para o nada.

- Apareça logo! – exclamou Sirius. – Ou vamos começar a lançar feitiços!

- Está bem, estamos aqui – disse Harry, tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Tiago? – perguntou Remo, confuso, mas então olhou para Gina. – Essa não é a Lily... Por que nos puxou para cá e por que está com a Capa?

- Olá, clone do Pontas, como está? – disse Sirius.

- Como assim "clone"? – perguntou Remo, mais confuso ainda.

- Voltei da detenção ontem e vi alguém sentado. Achei que era o Pontas também... é igual a ele. – Mas perguntei o nome dele e ele disse que se chama Harry Potter.

- Potter? Como é possível? – disse Remo, incrédulo. - Ele nunca disse que tinha um irmão gêmeo, muito menos um clone!

- Já disse que não sou irmão gêmeo, muito menos o clone dele! – respondeu Harry alterado.

- Então é o que dele? – perguntou Sirius, rindo. – Se não é o irmão nem o clone...

- Eu... Eu... Sou o... – gaguejou Harry. Era difícil falar isso, iriam pensar que ele era louco, mas tinha que falar, assim, poderiam ajudar a pensar como iriam contar para seu pai.

- Fala logo! – exigiram os dois.

- Souofilhodele! – disse exageradamente rápido, o que fez Gina cai na gargalhada e os outros dois ficarem mais confusos do que já estavam, se é que era possível.

- Me. Faça. Um. Favor. Repita. Bem. Devagar. OK? – pediu Sirius pausadamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos.

- OK. Sou o filho dele – respondeu Harry mais devagar.

- Filho de quem? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- De Tiago Potter – respondeu Harry calmamente. Foi a vez de Sirius e Remo caírem na gargalhada.

- Isso é impossível! – dizia Remo, parando de rir e ofegando.

- Como Tiago pode ter um filho com a mesma idade dele? – perguntou Sirius, parando de rir também.

- Viemos do futuro – respondeu Gina calmamente.

- Vocês... Vocês o quê? – perguntou Sirius, totalmente perdido.

- Viemos do futuro, com um vira-tempo, olhe – disse Gina, mostrando um vira-tempo pendurado no pescoço.

- Agora eu entendi – murmurou Remo. – Podem nos contar por que e para que voltaram no tempo?

- É para isso que trouxemos vocês aqui! – disse Harry, aliviado que Sirius e Remo já tivessem entendido, e começou a contar tudo. Da batalha, das Horcruxes, da morte de seus pais no futuro, da traição de Pedro e do plano deles para contornar isso. Só não havia contado ainda quem era a mãe dele – Mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês – concluiu.

- Para que? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ainda não sabemos como contar para os meus pais que eles são meus pais, entende? Se eu contar de repente, eles vão se assustar muito, principalmente por que minha mãe ainda diz que "odeia" meu pai.

- E quem é sua mãe? – perguntou Remo.

- Lílian Evans – respondeu Harry, simplesmente.

- O QUE? – perguntaram os dois, arregalando os olhos.

- É sim, por que o espanto? – perguntou Gina.

- Ela diz que odeia o Pontas... – começou Sirius. – Imagine como ele vai ficar quando souber!

- Certo, você não podem se atrasar para a aula, vão logo, depois conversaremos mais, afinal, amanhã é sábado – disse Harry.

- Está bem, tchau! – disseram Sirius e Remo, saindo da sala.

Harry e Gina saíram para os jardins da escola, aproveitar o sol, que estava lindo, o céu bem azul, com algumas poucas nuvens no céu. Se sentaram embaixo da faia na frente do lago e ficaram a observar a Lula Gigante tomar seu banho de sol.

Dumbledore havia conversado com os professores sobre o fato de Harry e Gina serem do futuro. Assim, um pouco antes da hora do almoço, um dos professores que não estava dando aula aquele horário, os acompanhava até o Salão Principal, para poderem almoçar antes de todos, pois somente dois alunos sabiam que estavam lá, e fariam desse modo até contar a seus pais toda a verdade.

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro estavam na aula de feitiços, a aula perfeita para conversar. Sirius estava, como sempre, sentado com Tiago.

- Vi seu clone hoje de manhã, sabia? – disse Sirius, naturalmente.

- Está ficando louco, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago.

- Vamos ver, então! – retrucou.

Ficaram conversando até o fim da aula e, quando saíram, Lily veio ralhar com eles.

- Não conseguem ficar quietos uma aula sequer? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Me desculpe, mas isso não é possível... – começou Sirius.

- Aproveitando que está aqui, Evans, gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo no sábado? – perguntou Tiago.

- Nem morta, Potter! – retrucou ela.

- Acho melhor não irmos, Pontas – disse Sirius e todos olharam espantados para ele, menos Remo, que já sabia do que se tratava.

- Por quê? – perguntaram todos.

- É que... Temos algo para lhe mostrar, Pontas, e para você também, Lily – respondeu.

- E o que é? – perguntaram Tiago e Lílian, ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês verão – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Estava tudo combinado. Sábado de manhã, enquanto muitos estariam em Hogsmeade, Harry ia contar tudo aos seus pais, pois, com menos gente no castelo, não precisariam usar a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Sábado chegou, com uma brisa leve que acariciava os rostos de todos, um sol, não muito forte, que os aquecia, e um céu totalmente azul, que trazia uma paz inigualável. Apesar de tudo isso, Harry estava nervoso, pois, afinal, iria falar com seus pais pela primeira vez.

Harry e Gina estariam no campo de Quadribol, que estaria vazio aquele dia. Ficariam voando um pouco, fazia muito tempo que não o faziam. E Sirius e Remo chegariam com Tiago e Lily, algum tempo depois.

- Olha! – disse Tiago apontando para o campo de Quadribol. – Tem alguém lá! Quem é?

- Estamos indo para lá, Pontas, verá – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

Harry pegou um pomo nos vestiários e o soltou. Em poucos minutos, encontrou-o e capturou facilmente. Continuou fazendo isso por algum tempo, sem perceber que alguém havia entrado no campo e o observava. Harry estava fazendo capturas inacreditáveis.

- Até parece você, Potter! – exclamou Lílian, rindo.

- É, ele é bem parecido com o Pontas mesmo! – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Concordo Sirius, muito parecido mesmo – disse Remo, trocando olhares misteriosos com Sirius.

- Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? – pediu Tiago, já irritado com as comparações.

- Nós não vamos dizer nada, Pontas! – respondeu Sirius.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago, confuso. – Então, por que me trouxeram aqui?

- Quero saber a mesma coisa! – exclamou Lily.

- Calminha aí! – disse Remo, rindo. –Quem vai contar tudo é ele – continuou, apontando para o garoto que voava.

- E quem é ele, afinal? – perguntou Tiago.

- Verá! – e dizendo isso, Sirius levou todos até o meio do campo e deu um grito.

Harry pegou o pomo e desceu rapidamente. Pousou na grama molhada de sereno da noite e caminhou até o grupinho. Gina, que estava voando também, fez o mesmo que Harry.

- Olá – disseram os dois quando se aproximaram do grupo.

- Vo... Você... – começou Lílian, com os olhos arregalados. – Se parece muito com o Potter!

- É, se parece muito comigo! – falou Tiago. – É dele que vocês falaram o tempo todo? Falando que era meu clone?

- Ele mesmo – respondeu Remo.

- Por que se parece tanto com o Potter? E quem é você? – perguntou Lílian.

- Me pareço muito com ele pois sou um Potter. Sou Harry Potter – respondeu Harry.

- Isso não é possível! – exclamou Tiago, olhando para os outros, esperando que alguém dissesse "Primeiro de Abril!", mas como ninguém disse, prosseguiu – Eu sou filho único, não tenho irmãos, muito menos gêmeo!

- É por que ele não é seu irmão, Pontas – disse Sirius calmamente.

- Então é o que? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Tiago Potter, eu sou seu filho – respondeu Harry.

--

**N/a: **Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem mesmo a demora para postar o novo capítulo, o tempo está curto. A partir desse cap, a fic começa a ficar mais agitada, já que a verdade foi revelada ) Beijos a todos e o próximo capítulo vem em breve!


	6. Descobrindo a verdade

Cap. 5 – Descobrindo a verdade

Não tiveram tempo de falar nem mais uma palavra, pois Tiago caiu estatelado no chão, desmaiado. Harry não sabia qual seria a reação do pai, mas com certeza não imaginava que isso aconteceria.

Todos olharam para Tiago, caído no chão e, em seguida, para Harry, que olhava, abismado, o pai caído no chão. Foi então que Lily caiu na gargalhada. Teve que sentar no gramado para não correr o risco de cair também, mas não pela notícia e sim pelo riso.

- Muito... Bom... – começou ela, respirando rapidamente, de tanto rir. – Pregaram uma bela peça nele! Parabéns pela criatividade. Arrumaram alguém realmente parecido com o Potter. Qual é o problema? – acrescentou, ao ver que todos olhavam sério para ela.

- Não é mentira, Lily – disse Remo, calmamente.

- Mas isso é impossível – disse ela, olhando para todos esperando que alguém falasse que era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas, como ninguém o fez, continuou – Como Potter pode ter um filho da mesma idade dele? Não tem lógica!

- Se você escutasse a história toda, perceberia que tem, sim – disse Sirius.

- Então, me contem – pediu a ruiva.

- Está bem, mas só prometa que não vai fazer que nem ele! – disse Gina, rindo e apontando para Tiago, que continuava desacordado no chão.

- Pode deixar, não sou igual ele – disse ela, olhando para Tiago também.

- Acho melhor esperarmos para contar quando ele acordar, assim não precisaremos contar a história uma vez e meia – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Por que uma vez e meia? – perguntou Lily confusa.

- Por que depois que começar a escutar a história, vai acabar que nem o Pontas! – continuou.

- Não vou, não! – respondeu ela, se irritando. – Vai, conta logo!

- Você é quem sabe, _mãe_ – falou Harry olhando para a mãe e dando ênfase à última palavra.

- O... O que você... Disse? – perguntou ela, ficando branca.

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu, _mãe – _continuou Harry, de novo, sublinhando a palavra "mãe". E, no momento seguinte, Lily caiu desmaiada no chão, assim como Tiago. Todos se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Eu disse que ela iria acabar igual a ele! – disse Gina, em meio a risos.

- E acertou! – completou Remo, rindo também. – Agora, vamos aproveitar que o castelo está vazio para levar os dois para o nosso dormitório. Assim, quando acordarem, contaremos a história aos dois, e se desmaiarem de novo, pelo menos estarão deitados.

- Está bem – disse Sirius e, com um aceno de varinha, fez os dois flutuarem, como se estivessem sendo guiados por cordas invisíveis.

Sirius começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, seguido por Remo, Harry e Gina. Alguns olhares curiosos os seguiam, afinal, estavam carregando dois inconscientes com eles. Chegaram à torre da Grifinória e Remo disse a senha à Mulher Gorda: "Pena de Fênix". Ao passar com Tiago e Lily, Sirius se descuidou, fazendo com que cada um batesse a cabeça no teto da passagem.

- Opa! – exclamou Sirius. – Desculpa aí.

-Cuidado, Sirius – disse Remo. – Senão vão acordar com uma cicatriz e eu direi que foi você.

- Assim, só vai deixá-lo mais parecido com o Harry – disse Gina rindo.

Subiram as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Não havia ninguém lá. Deitaram Lily numa cama e Tiago em outra. Conversaram por algum tempo e escolheram bem as palavras que usariam para contar tudo aos dois.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, os dois acordaram, ainda meio tontos pelo desmaio.

- Engraçado, tive um sonho tão estranho! – disseram juntos. – Eu também! – completaram, enquanto os outros caíam na gargalhada.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntaram juntos, mais uma vez. – Quer parar de falar junto comigo?

- Estão vendo? – falou Sirius, ainda rindo. – Já estão até falando juntos!

- Essa eu não entendi! – falaram mais uma vez e depois, completaram – Pára!

Isso fez com que os outros rissem mais ainda e depois de alguns minutos, conseguiram parar. Estavam prontos para falar, e quem iria começar era Harry.

- Tudo isso que vocês estão pensando ser um sonho, é realidade – começou Harry. – Foi por isso que desmaiaram.

- Sim, mas ainda não vejo a razão de a Lily ter desmaiado também! - disse Tiago.

- Liga as coisas, seu veado! Se você, que é o pai, desmaiou... – exclamou Sirius, sorrindo.

- É cervo. C-E-R-V-O! – reclamou Tiago. – Espera aí... Quer dize que... – começou ele, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Até que enfim, Merlin, ele entendeu! – agradeceu Sirius, levantando as mãos para o alto.

Tiago olhou para Lílian e viu que ela estava de cara amarrada.

- Por que essa cara, minha ruivinha? – perguntou ele, galanteador, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Primeiro, não sou sua ruivinha, Potter, é Evans pra você! E segun... – começou ela, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Correção: não é minha ruivinha por enquanto. Não se esqueça do que Harry disse, seremos pais!

- Eu sei que ele se parece muito com você, mas é impossível que seja seu filho, os dois têm a mesma idade, é mais provável que seja seu irmão – continuou ela, com a voz um pouco mais alta.

- Antes de começarem a brigar, deixa o Harry contar toda a história – pediu Remo.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Harry e começou a contar a história pela terceira vez, desde que chegou. Contou sobre o que tinha acontecido com seus pais após a traição de Pedro que, na verdade, era um comensal da Morte, a prisão de Sirius por pensarem que ele que tinha matado treze pessoas numa rua, sobre as Horcruxes de Voldemort, como foram destruídas, detalhe por detalhe, a profecia, até que, meia hora depois, chegou à parte da batalha. Falou sobre a luta contra Voldemort, que Gina usou o vira-tempo para voltarem ao passado, sobre a conversa com Dumbledore, e com Sirius e Remo e sobre o plano deles para Harry ter os pais, no futuro. Só não falou sobre a transformação de Pedro em rato, pois sabia que os entregaria, sendo animagos ilegais.

Ao final da conversa, Tiago estava branco, pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Lily estava cabisbaixa e finas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Um silêncio inundou a sala, e assim permaneceu por algum tempo, até que Tiago resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou, passando a mão nos cabelo de novo e deixando-os mais arrepiados.

- Dumbledore nos disse que avisaria caso descobrisse alguma coisa – respondeu Gina, antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Então, quer dizer que Pedro, que achávamos ser nosso amigo, entregou Tiago e Lílian a Voldemort? – perguntou Remo.

- Exatamente – respondeu Harry.

- Ah, ele vai se ver comigo – disse Tiago com raiva. – Afinal, onde está aquele idiota?

- Deve estar na cozinha, comendo – respondeu Sirius, também com raiva. – Faz isso o dia todo!

Nesse momento, uma coruja-das-torres entrou pela janela aberta e pousou no ombro de Harry. Ele tirou a carta da perna da coruja e começou a ler. Reconheceu a caligrafia fine e inclinada.

_Harry, _

_Já contou aos seus pais tudo o que tinha para falar-lhes? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo. _

_Bom, estou lhe escrevendo, para informar-lhe de que já tenho uma pista da primeira Horcrux._

_Venha ao meu escritório quando estiver livre, para conversarmos sobre ela e, também, sobre as aulas._

_P.S.: Fantasias Debilitantes._

Harry terminou de ler a carta com uma imensa felicidade crescendo dentro dele.

- Deixa eu ler a carta! – pediu Tiago, curioso.

- E por que deixaria? – perguntou Harry, olhando-o e sorrindo.

- Oras! Por que sou seu pai – respondeu Tiago e, imitando a uma voz de pai autoritário, concluiu – Me entregue essa carta já, menino!

Essa perfeita imitação fez todos caírem na gargalhada. Até Lily, que esteve quieta até aquele momento, não consegui se segurar e seguiu os outros na risada.

Depois de pararem de rir, Harry entregou a carta e todos juntaram as cabeças para ler. Ao terminarem, todos exibiam uma cara de surpresa, menos Gina e Harry.

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota.

- Dumbledore encontrou essa pista bem rápido, não? – disse Remo.

- Ele sempre foi rápido para isso, ou será rápido – respondeu Harry.

- Ei, que quer dizer "Fantasias Debilitantes"? – perguntou Remo, confuso com o tal P.S. estranho.

- É a senha para entrar no escritório dele – respondeu Harry.

- Então, vamos até lá? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim, mas não sei se Dumbledore vai deixar todos entrarem, então é melhor esperarem aqui que eu e Harry vamos, e depois contamos tudo a vocês, prometemos – disse Gina.

- Está bem, fazer o que? – perguntou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Não se preocupe padrinho, você saberá de tudo assim que voltarmos – falou Harry, sorrindo para Sirius.

- Está... – começou ele sem prestar atenção no que ouviu, mas então a ficha caiu. – Está dizendo que eu serei seu padrinho?

- Isso mesmo! – respondeu Harry.

Sirius pulou pelo quarto todo, fazendo uma dancinha estranha, mas quando foi pular em cima da cama, pelou com tanta força que o estrado dela quebrou bem no meio, fazendo com que Sirius ficasse preso, com metade do corpo para fora, sem conseguir se mexer. Todos caíram na gargalhada. Parecia que ninguém conseguia parar, era só olhar para o estado em que Sirius se encontrava para começar a rir de novo.

Finalmente, pararam de rir e ajudaram Sirius a sair da cama quebrada. Assim que saiu, consertou a cama com um feitiço.

- Bom, gente, estamos indo – disse Harry. – Encontramos vocês depois do almoço, então contamos tudo, ok?

- Está bem, mas onde vamos nos encontrar? – perguntou Lily. – Não podemos ficar em nenhum lugar que alguém possa escutar.

- Tem razão – disse Harry, pensando onde seria o melhor lugar, mas então veio à cabeça o local perfeito. – A Sala Precisa!

Todos no dormitório abriram sorrisos, menos Lílian, que olhava confusa para eles.

- A Sala o que? – perguntou ela, sem saber do que estavam falando.

- Precisa. É uma sala que se transforma no que você quer, se você tiver real necessidade dela, Lily – respondeu Tiago.

- Já cansei de falar que é Evans, Potter! E, voltando ao assunto, onde fica? – disse ela, enquanto Tiago fechava a cara.

- No sétimo andar – disse Sirius. – Te levamos com a gente, assim fica conhecendo a sala!

- Está bem, mas temos que ir! – exclamou Gina.

- Harry! – chamou Lily quando ele já estava quase fechando a porta.

- Sim?

- Será que eu posso contar isso às minhas amigas, Alice e Kely?

- Se elas prometerem que vão guardar segredo, pode sim.

- Obrigada – disse ela se levantando, andando até ele e dando-lhe um forte abraço. – Meu filho – terminou ela, num sussurro aos ouvidos de Harry. Com isso, ele abriu um grande sorriso e rumou para o escritório de Dumbledore, com Gina.

O céu estava claro e bonito, mas o vento incessante dizia que viria tempestade. E não demoraria muito tempo para chegar.

- Fantasias Debilitantes! – disse Harry à gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor. No momento que disse a senha, a gárgula se pôs em movimento, levando-os até a porta com a maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo. Ao chegarem, parecia que Dumbledore estava conversando com várias pessoas. Bateram três vezes. As vozes cessaram instantaneamente e ouviram a voz do diretor.

- Entre! – Os dois se precipitaram para dentro, esperando encontrar várias pessoas, mas viram que não havia ninguém mais lá, então Harry percebeu que as vozes vinham dos antigos diretores, apesar deles fingirem dormir profundamente. Dumbledore indicou as duas cadeiras de espaldar reto à frente de sua escrivaninha. Harry e Gina se sentaram.

- Então, professor, encontrou a primeira Horcrux?- perguntou Harry após alguns momentos em silêncio.

__

N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que gostem desse capítulo! Beijos.


	7. A Busca

Cap. 6 – A busca

- Não tenho certeza, Harry, mas acho que já sei onde se encontra uma das Horcruxes – começou Dumbledore. – Pela descrição que me fez.

- Qual é, senhor? – perguntou Gina, animada.

- Bem, a partir das informações que vocês e outros bruxos que já conheceram Voldemort, nos tempos de colégio, me deram, pude pressupor que a primeira Horcrux é o anel de Servolo.

- Está na casa do avô e da mãe dele, não é, professor? – perguntou Harry, olhando naqueles olhos profundamente azuis de Dumbledore.

- Sim, Harry, é ela. Mas, como sabe disso? – perguntou Dumbledore, observando Harry por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua.

- Quando eu estava no sexto ano, professor, o senhor me dava uma espécie de "aula", mas não era bem uma aula. Eu vinha ao seu escritório e o senhor me mostrava algumas lembranças, em sua Penseira, que tinha conseguido de bruxos que conheceram Tom Riddle – explicou Harry. – E uma das lembranças era a que um bruxo do ministério foi até a casa dos avô de Riddle, pois seu filho havia enfeitiçado um trouxa. Então, Servolo ficou muito bravo e disse que eram uma família puro-sangue, descendentes de Salazar Sonserina e mostrou o anel a ele. Antes do ano letivo iniciar, o senhor encontrou o anel, mas colocou-o, sem saber que possuía uma terrível maldição, que o mataria em pouco tempo. Mas Snape conseguiu retardar a Maldição, dando-lhe um ano.

- E o anel foi destruído? – perguntou Dumbledore, refletindo sobre as palavras de Harry.

- Sim, foi o senhor mesmo que o destruiu.

- Entendo – começou Dumbledore. – Quer dizer que agora, que vamos atrás do anel, ninguém deve tocá-lo?

- Exatamente – disse Gina. – Temos que levar algo para trazê-lo sem ter perigo de encostar nele, ou senão, destruí-lo lá mesmo, sem tocar.

- O único problema, minha jovem, é que o anel contém a lendária Pedra da Ressurreição – explicou Dumbledore.

- Pedra do quê? – perguntou Gina, confusa, pois nunca tinha ouvido falar da tal pedra.

- Pedra da Ressurreição – mas dessa vez quem falou foi Harry. – É uma pedra que pode trazer uma "impressão" de pessoas que já morreram. Como um fantasma, mas só vê que está com a pedra. Certo, professor?

- Sim, Harry, corretíssimo – disse Dumbledore, satisfeito. – Há uma lenda sobre a criação dessa pedra.

- E qual é? – perguntou Gina querendo saber de tudo.

- A lenda diz que três irmãos, bruxos, queriam atravessar um rio, mas não tinham como, se tentassem, morreriam. Assim, construíram uma ponte, por magia e atravessaram. A Morte, que estava encapuzada, os esperava do outro lado do rio. Ao chegarem perto, ela disse que ninguém nunca havia escapado dela, então, daria um presente para cada um. O primeiro irmão pediu uma varinha invencível. A Morte foi até uma árvore e confeccionou a varinha pedida. O segundo pediu uma pedra que ressuscitasse quem ele quisesse. A Morte foi até a beira do rio, pegou uma pedra e transformou-a na Pedra da Ressurreição. E o terceiro pediu uma Capa de Invisibilidade perfeita, pois todas vão perdendo seu poder através dos anos. E a Morte fez a capa. Todos queriam reunir os três tesouros, pois acreditavam que, com os três, venceriam a Morte.

- Mas essa lenda é só lenda, não é? – perguntou Gina. – Não é real.

- Engano seu, senhorita – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. – A Pedra realmente existe e está nesse anel.

- E quanto às outras duas? – perguntou, ainda sem acreditar que tais tesouros existiam.

- Bem, a Varinha Anciã, feita pela Morte, é essa – disse Dumbledore, tirando uma varinha das vestes e mostrando-a a menina que parecia sem saber o que falar. – E a Capa de Invisibilidade, é a capa que Harry herdou do pai, que tem sido da família há séculos. Harry é o último descendente do bruxo que pediu a Capa.

- Is... Isso é verdade Harry? – perguntou Gina, incrédula e Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom, como a varinha se tornava leal àquele que vencia o último dono, houve várias lutas por causa dela, e seu primeiro dono foi morto. A Morte o pegou. Quanto à pedra, seu dono enlouqueceu por poder ver a mulher que amava, mas não poder tê-la novamente, e morreu. Mais uma vez, a Morte o alcançou. Já em relação à capa, seu dono foi o que conseguiu fugir por mais tempo da Morte, mas ela acabou pegando ele também.

- Entendo, então, quanto à Horcrux, como Voldemort conseguiu encontrar a pedra? – dessa vez foi Harry quem perguntou.

- Tenho duas opções – começou Dumbledore, se levantando e andando até a janela observar a mudança de tempo que estava ocorrendo. – A primeira é que, a família dele pode ser descendente do primeiro dono da Pedra, e a segunda é que tenham conseguido com algum vendedor de objetos das Trevas, que não sabia o que realmente era.

Lá fora, o tempo não era mais o mesmo. O céu estava escurecendo, o vento soprando com mais força do que nos últimos dias, fazendo as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida balançarem violentamente, nuvens pretas e carregadas se aproximavam rapidamente, encobrindo o sol.

- Professor, quando vamos até a casa dos Servolo pegar o anel? – perguntou Harry, após alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir, Harry? – perguntou o diretor, se virando e olhando nos olhos de Harry. – Não sei o que há lá, pode ser muito perigoso.

- Tenho, sim – respondeu Harry, certo do que falava.

- Está bem, então. Iremos até lá amanhã pela manhã. Venha ao meu escritório às oito. Tudo bem para você?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Harry, animado por saber que participaria da busca e destruição da primeira Horcrux.

- Mas leve sua Capa de Invisibilidade – acrescentou. – Para o caso de precisar se esconder.

- Está bem – respondeu Harry. Já ia se levantando quando se lembrou que tinha duas perguntas a fazer ainda. – Professor?

- Sim, Harry?

- Será que eu poderia contar isso aos meus pais?

- Sem problema, mas faça-os prometerem que não vão comentar isso onde possam ser ouvidos, pode arranjar uma bela encrenca – avisou Dumbledore.

- Sim, senhor, e... – começou. – Quando poderemos começar a freqüentar as aulas?

- Como hoje ainda é sábado, podem começar na segunda mesmo. Já encomendei os livros e tudo o que precisarão para os estudos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Harry. – Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, professor – disse Gina.

- Boa noite.

Gina estava pensando nas palavras de Dumbledore, sobre as três relíquias, quando Harry a chamou de volta à realidade para entrar na Sala Precisa, já que tinham combinado de se encontrar com seus pais e os outros lá. Quando entraram, todos já estavam lá.

- Pensamos que não viriam – disse uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. – Kely, muito prazer – disse ela, apertando a mão de Harry.

- Pelo visto, a conversa com o Dumbledore foi longa – disse Tiago. – O que ela tem? – acrescentou ao ver Gina, que voltara a mergulhar em seus pensamentos.

- Está pensando em tudo o que Dumbledore disse – respondeu Harry.

- E nós estamos curiosos para saber o que ele tanto falou – disse Sirius, fingindo estar irritado. – Conta logo!

- Você deve ser Alice – disse Harry, olhando para a garota de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos escuros, ao lado de Lílian.

- Eu mesma – respondeu ela. – Muito prazer.

- Tá, agora que todos já se conhecem, quer fazer o favor de contar logo! – pediu Lílian, com as mãos na cintura.

- Está muito mandona, Lily! – comentou Remo, rindo.

- Ora, ele é meu filho, posso mandar nele! – disse ela, arrancando risadas de todos.

A sala havia se transformado num local parecido com um escritório. Havia uma mesa bem grande ao centro, para oito pessoas, e uma mesinha menor ao lado com alguns petiscos e suco de abóbora. Todos se sentaram e Harry começou a repetir tudo o que Dumbledore tinha dito.

- Então, quer dizer que eu sou descendente desse bruxo! – exclamou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto, quando chegaram na parte da Capa.

Harry concordou e continuou contando. Todos fizeram o máximo silêncio e não houve mais interrupções.

- Mas, Harry, é perigoso você sair assim! – disse Lílian preocupada, quando Harry chegou na parte de ir procurar a Horcrux com Dumbledore.

- Não se preocupe, estarei com a Capa, e te garanto que, da época de onde vim, era muito mais perigoso, pois havia um bruxo das trevas determinado a me matar, de qualquer modo – concluiu Harry, rindo. – Ah, e ficando furioso cada vez que eu escapava de suas mãos!

Já era noite quando saíram da Sala Precisa rumo ao Salão Principal para jantar. A tempestade era violenta. Os grossos pingos de água castigavam as janelas do castelo e poderosos raios clareavam o céu, tanto nos terrenos do castelo, quanto do teto encantado do Salão.

Durante o jantar, os marotos ficaram fazendo palhaçadas, fazendo todos rirem. Riram ainda mais quando, durante uma palhaçada, Tiago meteu a mão na ponta do garfo, que saiu girando e bateu em cheio em seu nariz.

Após o jantar, foram para a Sala Comunal. Estavam todos morrendo de sono e foram dormir cedo. Harry foi para o dormitório masculino, junto com os marotos e Gina foi para o feminino junto com as garotas.

O dia amanheceu tempestuoso, embora a chuva não fosse tão pesada quanto no dia anterior. Harry estava muito entusiasmado com a idéia de destruir a primeira Horcrux com Dumbledore. Mesmo com as reclamações de Gina, todos concordaram que o melhor a fazer era ela não acompanhá-los dessa vez.

As oito em ponto Harry entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, e encontrou-o já pronto para sair, com uma capa de viagem.

- Trouxe sua capa, Harry? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Harry tirando a capa do bolso e mostrando-a a Dumbledore.

- Ótimo! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Vamos?

- Está bem – disse Harry. Ao chegar nas portas de Carvalho que dava saída para os jardins de Hogwarts, Dumbledore fez um feitiço nele próprio e em Harry, para que não se molhassem e Harry perguntou – como vamos?

- Aparatando, é claro – respondeu. – Já sabe aparatar, eu suponho?

- Sim, senhor.

- Então, pense exatamente no local em que viu a casa, na lembrança e aparate até lá.

Ao sair dos portões de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se virou para Harry.

- Vamos partir daqui. É melhor que ninguém nos veja – Harry concordou com a cabeça, se concentrou bem no local para onde queria ir e girou com o corpo. Sentiu um puxão para trás e, ao pensar que iria sufocar, a sensação parou e viu que estavam numa estradinha de campo, ladeada por cercas vivas. Ali já não chovia, mas havia muitas nuvens carregadas no céu.

Os dois começaram a andar e logo estavam numa descida íngreme na qual já era possível ver um pequeno vilarejo. Harry lembrou que, quando fora na penseira, não chegava ao vilarejo e, no meio da descida, entraram no meio das cercas vivas, dando vista a uma casa velha e mal cuidada.

As árvores cresciam tão juntas à casa que era quase impossível vê-la. Só via quem sabia que estava ali ou prestava muita atenção. Harry e Dumbledore seguiram até a porta da casa e entraram. Por dentro, a casa tinha um aspecto quase tão ruim quanto por fora: havia panelas com comida mofada e uma única mesa, uma poltrona velha e roída de traças, um tapete ralo e puído e uma lareira, que parecia ter sido acesa pela última vez há meses atrás. Além de a casa ser totalmente escura.

Começaram a andar pelas ruínas quando viram algo se mexer na poltrona virada para a lareira apagada e um gato saiu correndo. Continuaram a explorar a casa à procura de algum sinal do anel, até que...

- Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz fria, vinda do canto mais escuro da sala.

***

N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários! Liberei os coments para anônimos também, não sabia que dava para fazer isso. Vou viajar, então, post agora só dia cinco ou seis... Beijos!


	8. Uma já foi, só faltam seis

Cap. 7 – Uma já foi, só faltam seis

Harry e Dumbledore olharam a sua volta para procurar o autor da voz.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou a voz, mais uma vez.

- Será que poderia nos informar onde estão os donos dessa casa? – pediu Dumbledore, enquanto Harry não conseguia falar nada.

- Morreram há alguns anos – respondeu secamente. – Quem são vocês?

- Somos conhecidos deles – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. – E quem é você?

- Sou um parente deles, vim para cá há poucos dias ver como estava a casa. Ninguém vem aqui há anos, a não ser eu. Tenho que vir às vezes, pois os trouxas que sabem que a casa existe gostam de atirar pedras, entrar na casa para se divertir – respondeu, ainda sem se mover da poltrona. – Então, eu os afugento. Eles pensam que a casa é mal assombrada e não voltam mais. Trouxas imbecis. Odeio todos eles! – disse com raiva. – E o que fazem aqui?

- Como disse, somos conhecidos e viemos para procurar um objeto que ficou aqui, após a morte deles, que precisamos entregar a um parente – disse Dumbledore. – Se importa se procurarmos pela casa? Não mexeremos em mais nada.

- Não podem fazer isso – respondeu o homem irritado, levantando-se.

- Por que não? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Por que eu não deixarei que ninguém mexa nesta casa! – exclamou, empunhando a varinha e acendendo-a. Ao ver o homem, Harry se assustou. A voz dele estava completamente diferente do que quando Harry o vira em seu segundo ano. Seu rosto não era mais tão bonito quanto antes, suas feições demonstravam a raiva que sentia. – Sei que não são conhecidos deles, professor.

Era Voldemort, o Voldemort após alguns anos de sua saída da escola. Harry sabia que ele não o conhecia, afinal, ainda não havia profecia, mas não pôde evitar os calafrios que percorreram seu corpo. Sua mente travou, não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha certeza de que a mente de Dumbledore trabalhava rapidamente e logo encontraria um jeito de sair dali.

- O que quer aqui? – perguntou Voldemort.

- Somente ver o que havia restado nessas ruínas, Tom – respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente.

- Não minta para mim! Nunca viria até aqui com um aluno só para ver o que sobrou da casa de minha mãe! – gritou ele, e tentou usar a Legilimência em Dumbledore, para descobrir por que estavam ali, mas, como este era muito bom em Oclumência, apenas bloqueou seus pensamentos para que Voldemort não conseguisse penetrá-los.

- Tom, por que está com tanta raiva? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não me chame mais de Tom, sabe que agora tenho um novo nome! – disse ele. – E, em relação à minha raiva, tenho vários motivos.

- Então, pode me dizer.

- Primeiro que não aceitou quando fui até aquela escola pedir que me desse o emprego de professor em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – começou ele. – E, segundo, se não partir agora, terão problemas muito maiores do que imaginam – disse, com um sorriso sem emoção alguma.

- Chamará seus seguidores, que se intitulam "Comensais da Morte", para nos tirar daqui à força?- perguntou Dumbledore, sem preocupação alguma, enquanto Harry ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer.

- Se não saírem agora, vou sim – disse Voldemort ameaçando-os.

- Vá em frente, Tom, faça o que quiser, mas tenho que lhe dizer que vai se arrepender amargamente se o fizer.

- Foi você que pediu – respondeu Voldemort irritado, chamando seus Comensais. No momento seguinte, ouviram vários "craques" e várias pessoas com capas, capuz e máscara aparataram na casa. Voldemort sorriu satisfeito. – Tem tanta coragem de me enfrentar agora, Dumbledore?

- Ah, Tom, não sabe o que posso realmente fazer – disse Dumbledore, sem ao menos olhar para os Comensais que o rodeavam. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Voldemort.

Harry, sem querer, avistou algo brilhando em cima de uma pequenina mesa perto da lareira. Seu coração disparou. Sabia que era o anel. Olhou para Dumbledore, que, com certeza tinha percebido também, quando a luz de várias varinhas iluminou a sala. O diretor deu uma piscadela discreta para Harry, que entendeu no mesmo momento o que tinha que fazer. Dumbledore começou a avançar em direção a Voldemort.

- Peguem-nos! – gritou ele. Harry, nesse momento, colocou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e saiu da roda dos Comensais, tão concentrados estavam em pegar Dumbledore que nem perceberam que uma pessoa havia sumido.

Dumbledore lutava com incrível facilidade e, em alguns instantes, todos os comensais estavam derrotados. Só faltava Voldemort. Enquanto isso, Harry foi até a mesa e pegou o anel com uma luva que havia levado e embrulhou-o num pano, tendo o máximo cuidado para não tocá-lo. Voldemort não viu que seu anel tinha desaparecido, pois começou a lançar um feitiço após o outro em Dumbledore, que os repelia facilmente. Quando olhou para trás, viu Harry acenando positivamente, ainda coberto pela capa, dizendo que já estava com o anel. Dumbledore lançou um feitiço que confundiu Voldemort, mas não duraria muito tempo. Então, com uma rapidez impressionante, segurou o braço de Harry e aparatou de volta para a estradinha que levava a Hogwarts.

Enquanto isso, Voldemort gritava furioso por não ter conseguido matar Dumbledore, sem perceber que uma de suas Horcruxes havia sumido. Dumbledore e Harry entraram nos terrenos do castelo e seguiram para o escritório do diretor.

A chuva ainda caía intensamente, mais forte do que quando deixaram o castelo. Batia com força nas janelas e o céu estava tão escuro, que parecia ser noite, embora ainda fosse manhã.

- Onde está ela, Harry?- perguntou Dumbledore, depois que entraram no escritório e se sentaram. Harry tirou um embrulhinho de suas vestes e o entregou-o para o diretor. Este pegou-o e colocou em cima da mesa, sem encostar. Pegou sua varinha e começou a murmurar coisas que Harry não entendeu, mas pôde supor que eram feitiços para acabar com a Maldição que o anel continha.

- Pronto! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. O anel começou a brilhar, emitindo uma luz avermelhada. Então, uma fumaça preta saiu dele e se dissolveu no ar e o anel emitiu uma luz azulada, indicando que não havia mais maldição. – Agora não há mais problemas em tocar nele. Mas não há razão para tocá-lo, também, temos que destruí-lo. Alguma idéia do que podemos usar para isso?

- Bom, quando destruí as outras, no futuro, utilizei a espada de Grifinória e uma presa de basilisco. – respondeu Harry.

- Uma presa de basilisco? A espada de Grifinória? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Onde arranjou isso?

- Foi no meu segundo ano... - começou Harry, explicando a história da abertura da Câmara Secreta, a qual tinha sua entrada no banheiro feminino, onde vivia o fantasma da Murta-Que-Geme, que o monstro dentro dela era um basilisco e, por isso, podia ouvi-lo já que falava a língua das cobras pois esse poder fora transferido para Harry na noite em que Voldemort tentara matá-lo, que Gina foi levada para a Câmara e que Harry foi atrás dela. Que estava falando com a lembrança de Riddle que saiu do diário quando Fawkes apareceu deixando o Chapéu Seletor com ele e a espada surgiu de dentro deste e cegou o basilisco, que cravou a espada no céu da boca da cobra gigantesca, mas uma de suas presas feriu Harry e com essa presa destruiu o diário, fazendo Gina acordar e a fênix curou seu ferimento. – Então, Fawkes trouxe todos nós de volta para o castelo – concluiu.

- A Câmara Secreta foi aberta uma vez, quando Riddle estava aqui, mas ele acusou Hagrid, que foi expulso. Só eu suspeitava de Tom, mas como não tinha provas – disse Dumbledore, pensativo. – Mas nunca soube onde era a entrada da Câmara.

- Senhor? – chamou Harry após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Sim, Harry? – disse ele.

- Como iremos, então, destruir a Horcrux? – perguntou Harry. – Tem que ser um objeto mágico poderoso.

- Ora, com a espada de Grifinória – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas, onde ela está?

- Bem aqui – disse Dumbledore apontando para uma caixa de vidro vazia.

- Não vejo nada – respondeu Harry olhando bem para a caixa.

- Agora verá – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso enigmático. Estalou os dedos e apareceu uma espada brilhante, cravejada de rubis na empunhadura. Dumbledore foi até a caixa, abriu-a e retirou a espada de dentro dela.

- Mas, por que não consegui vê-la imediatamente? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Por que coloquei uma magia nela. Só pode vê-la quem eu autorizo.

- Por que o senhor fez isso, professor?

- Para que Tom não tentasse pegá-la.

- Mas o senhor não sabia das Horcruxes dele – disse Harry, mais confuso ainda.

- Mas sabia que ele era fissurado por relíquias. Queria encontrar e ter para ele uma relíquia de cada fundador de Hogwarts. E como a espada é a única que sabemos que foi de Grifinória, ele com certeza tentaria pegá-la se a visse.

- Entendo – disse Harry, com suas expressões se desanuviando.

- Então, mãos à obra! – disse Dumbledore, energicamente. – Vamos destruí-la.

- Está bem – concordou Harry.

- Como foi você quem me avisou de tudo isso, Harry, te dou a honra de destruir a primeira Horcrux – disse Dumbledore, entregando a espada a Harry, que pegou-a, juntamente com o anel. Colocou este último no chão e levantou a espada. Com apenas um golpe, quebrou o anel em dois. Mas alguma coisa estava estranha.

- Professor, a pedra não se quebrou! – disse Harry espantado com o que havia acontecido.

- Não, Harry – disse Dumbledore olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Você sabe por quê?

- Não, senhor – respondeu Harry com sinceridade.

- Não quebrou, Harry, pois ela é um objeto extremamente poderoso, tão poderoso que nem a espada foi capaz de quebrá-la.

- Mas, então, por que ela já tem uma rachadura no meio? – perguntou Harry, confuso mais um vez, ao ver a rachadura.

- Isso só ocorreu, Harry, pois Voldemort fez dela uma Horcrux, ou seja, inseriu uma parte de sua alma na pedra – explicou Dumbledore. – Ela não foi feita para receber algo tão cheio de ódio.

- Mas, então, como é que os outros objetos a suportaram?

- Pois há uma magia diferente nela. Mesmo sendo feita pela Morte, foi destinada a trazer as almas de volta para que seus donos pudessem ver quem já morreu, não para receber uma parte de alma que ficaria guardada para sempre. É um objeto com poderes incríveis Harry, mas só não quebrou totalmente por ter sido feita pela própria Morte, que não possuía amor nem arrependimento dentro de si.

Harry ficou pensando por um tempo nas palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir. Então, veio uma dúvida em sua cabeça.

- Mas Voldemort não vai sentir falta do anel?

- Não – disse simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- Por que, antes de voltarmos, fiz uma réplica falsa do anel e joguei-o no chão, na hora em que confundi Tom. Ele não viu o que fiz. Pensará que, com todos aqueles feitiços, o anel acabou caindo da mesa.

- Mas ele não pode sentir que destruímos uma Horcrux e que aquele anel não possui uma parte de sua alma?

- Receio que não, Harry. Ele já se afastou tanto de sentimentos que não pode mais sentir nada, além da raiva e do ódio, constantes. Acho que já está na hora do almoço. Você deve estar com fome, afinal, com toda essa aventura que passamos hoje – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, professor – disse Harry sorrindo também e se dirigindo à porta do escritório.

- E, Harry – chamou Dumbledore, quando ele estava quase virou na hora. – Não se esqueça que suas aulas começam na segunda-feira , seu material chega essa tarde, diretamente a você e, quando souber de mais alguma coisa em relação às Horcruxes, comunico-lhe imediatamente.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Harry e saiu da sala.

**

N/a: layla black e Carolzynha LF obrigada pelos reviews! Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas deve ter matado a curiosidade! ;)

Pat. Cullen, adorei seu super comentário! Obrigada meesmo!

Fico muito feliz ao receber cada comentário e saber que estão gostando da fic! Próximo capítulo posto na quarta ou quinta-feira que vem. Beijos a todos!


	9. O plano

Cap. 8 – O plano

Harry seguiu para o Salão Principal. Ao chegar lá, avistou os marotos e as quatro meninas, esperando ansiosamente por algo. Chegou à mesa e se sentou. Ao olhar para frente, viu que todos o olhavam.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Ora,ainda pergunta! – disse Sirius, rindo abertamente.

- Fala logo o que aconteceu! – falou Tiago.

- E por que demorou tanto – disse Lílian. – Pensamos que tinha acontecido algo a vocês.

- E estão certos – respondeu Harry calmamente, se servindo de empadão de frango e pudim de carne e rins. – Realmente aconteceu algo imprevisto.

- E o que era? – perguntou Remo preocupado.

- Havia alguém na casa – respondeu Harry.

- E... Quem era?- perguntou Kely, curiosa.

- Voldemort – respondeu Harry, olhando para todos.

- O quê? – gritou Gina, incrédula. Todos estavam assustados.

- Silêncio, ou vão nos ouvir – disse Remo quando várias caras curiosas se viravam para eles.

- Concordo com o Remo... –disse Sirius, preocupado. – Se escutarem isso, estamos ferrados!

- Quando acabarmos de almoçar, vamos até a Sala Precisa que eu conto tudo – repreendeu Harry. – Agora, silêncio.

A tarde foi tranqüila, apesar da chuva furiosa que teimava em não parar. Foram para a Sala Precisa, onde Harry repetiu toda a aventura que passara pela manhã. Ao terminar, começaram uma discussão sobre onde possíveis locais em que poderiam estar as outras Horcruxes, mas não chegaram a conclusão alguma. Quando viram o relógio, perceberam que já passara da hora de ir íram em duplas da Sala, rumo à torre da Grifinória. Os últimos a saírem foram Tiago e Sirius. Um pouco antes, saíram Remo e Lílian, que, como eram monitores, podiam andar pelos corredores até mais tarde que os outros alunos.

Virando um corredor, Lily viu a professora McGonnagal vindo em direção a eles. Então se lembrou de que Tiago e Sirius ainda estavam atrás deles e ela, com certeza, os encontraria e daria uma detenção. Foi de encontro à professora, determinada a fazê-la mudar seu rumo.

- Professora! – chamou a ruiva.

- Sim? – perguntou ela.

- Que bom que te encontrei antes de ir dormir! – exclamou a menina. Remo estava sem entender nada, mas, depois, percebeu o que tinha em mente e resolveu ajudar.

- E o que é tão importante assim?

- Bem... é que – começou, pensando em uma boa desculpa.

- Queríamos saber se hoje ou amanhã é o nosso dia de patrulhar os corredores – disse Remo e Lily ficou satisfeita que ele tivesse pensado numa desculpa tão rápido. – Como ninguém nos disse nada e também não perguntamos, ficamos na dúvida.

**

Tiago e Sirius pegaram o Mapa do Maroto para ver se o caminho estava livre. No início, estava tudo bem, mas viram McGonnagal entrar bem no corredor onde iriam virar, e ser parada por Lília e Remo. Ao chegar mais perto, ouviram a voz da professora.

- ...Não, o dia da patrulha de vocês será na terça-feira – respondeu ela. – Agora, me desculpem, mas tenho que ir.

Tiago olhou para Sirius e os dois saíram em disparada pelo corredor para encontrar um lugar que pudessem se esconder. Entraram num armário de vassouras e, pouco tempo depois, ouviram a professora passar. Saíram de seu esconderijo e foram para a Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem lá, viram que ela estava vazia, afinal, já era quase meia-noite. Somente seus amigos continuavam acordados.

- Pensamos que a McGonnagal tinha pegado vocês! - exclamou Lily.

- Somos marotos, Lily, não seríamos pegos tão facilmente! – respondeu Sirius, com o Mapa guardado no bolso.

Como já era tarde, resolveram ir dormir. No dia seguinte continuariam conversando.

**

- Acorda seu veado! – ria Sirius tentando acordar Tiago.

- Não... Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, mãe – respondeu ele, ainda dormindo.

- Se me chamar de mãe de novo, eu te azaro! Acorda logo, veado! Hoje é domingo, dia de colocar nosso plano em prática!

- Nunca vai acordá-lo assim – disse Remo, rindo e acordando com os gritos de Sirius.

- Eu quero dormir! – falou Frank Longbottom, o namorado de Alice, que dividia o dormitório com os marotos. Harry já estava acordado e apenas assistia a cena, rindo.

- Estou com fome! – disse Pedro.

- Conta uma novidade! – exclamaram todos, menos Tiago, que continuava a dormir.

- Se não consigo acordar ele assim, Aluado, faça você! – respondeu Sirius.

- Olhe e aprenda, Almofadinhas! – disse Remo se levantando e chegando bem perto do ouvido de Tiago. – Você está parecendo uma princesa, Lily, querida.

- Sai de perto dela! – falou Tiago, acordando completamente, pegando sua varinha e apontando para os amigos, enquanto todos riam tanto que Sirius caiu no chão apertando a barriga. Ao ver que era só brincadeira, acrescentou – eu ainda pego vocês!

- Estou falando que ele é um veado! – falou Sirius. – Já está até querendo nos pegar!

- Olha quem fala, seu cachorro pulguento! – retrucou Tiago de cara amarrada, se dirigindo para o banheiro e batendo a porta.

- Eu acho que ele esqueceu que hoje é dia do plano... – começou Remo. – Se lembrasse estaria muito feliz.

- Pois é... Vamos descer, esperamos ele lá embaixo – disse Pedro. – Estou com fome!

- E quando não está, Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius.

Os cinco desceram para a Sala Comunal e viram Gina, Alice e Kely já esperando, meio afobadas.

- Olá meninas – disseram eles.

- Bom dia! – responderam elas. - Tudo pronto?

- Claro – responderam eles sorrindo.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Gina.

- Um minuto, Tiago já deve estar descendo – disse Remo. – E, cadê a Lily?

- Já está vindo, olha – disse Alice, apontando para a porta do dormitório feminino, que se abria e uma garota ruiva saía dele.

- Tiago também está vindo – disse Gina vendo que Tiago saía do dormitório masculino.

- Vamos? – perguntaram os dois, que chegaram ao mesmo tempo ao pé da escada. Se olharam e completaram – o que foi? – quando viram todos olhando e dando risada.

- Estão até falando juntos. Isso é um sinal do amor – disse Kely, rindo.

- Aff! Eu odeio o Potter! – disse Lily, mal humorada.

- Mas não se esqueça que vão se casar! – disse Alice.

- Não sei como. Acho que ele vai me enfeitiçar! – disse Lily séria.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Tiago, se fingindo de ofendido. – Mas, eu sei que você me ama, meu Lírio! – acrescentou sorrindo e passando as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-os mais ainda.

- Eu. Te. Odeio. Potter! Não. Sou. O. Seu. Lírio! – disse ela pausadamente, vermelha de raiva. – Será que é tão difícil de entender?

- Sim, porque eu sei que não é verdade – respondeu ele, simplesmente, o que fez com que ela o olhasse ameaçadoramente.

- Ops! Acho melhor irmos... – começou Sirius. – Aí vem briga.

Todos concordaram e estavam saindo de fininho quando Lily começou com seus típicos gritos.

- TE ODEIO! TE ODEIO MIL VEZES! – berrou ela. – SAI DAQUI OU... Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreee!

Ninguém soube o que ela iria dizer, pois quando olhara para trás, caíram na gargalhada. Era impossível não rir. Lily começara a andar, sem se lembrar de que ainda estava no último degrau da escada. Pisou em falso e, para não cair, se agarrou em Tiago, que foi pego desprevenido e não conseguiu se segurar em nada. Resultado? Os dois estatelados no chão, Lily por baixo, já que tinha começado a cair antes, e Tiago por cima, pois havia sido puxado para o chão.

- Te amo, nunca se esqueça! – disse Tiago, antes de se levantar. E, quando ajudou a ruiva a se levantar, completou – um dia você vai perceber que também me ama.

Isso deixou-a totalmente vermelha, igual aos seus cabelos e agradeceu que todos estavam ocupados demais rindo e não viram sua cara, exceto Tiago.

- Por que está vermelha, Lily? – perguntou ele.

- Não interessa! – respondeu ela secamente.

- É por causa do que eu disse?

- Já disse que não interessa!

- Está bem, você é quem manda – respondeu ele.

- Ótimo! Vamos logo – disse ela, autoritária.

Todos pararam com a crise de riso e seguiram para o Salão Principal tomar o café da manhã. O tempo já estava menos chuvoso, com o céu um pouco mais claro do que no dia anterior. A manhã passou com todos fazendo seus deveres. Tinham combinado que, pela manhã, estudariam e pela tarde, fariam... Bem, o que quisessem.

Por tanto, a manhã se arrastou, afinal, não havia nada que demorasse mais do que fazer deveres. Harry e Gina, também estavam ajudando, pois, afinal, teriam que saber qual o assunto que estava sendo estudado já que começariam a freqüentar as aulas no dia seguinte. Quando o relógio já marcava meio dia e meia foi que eles terminaram os deveres e foram almoçar.

Pela tarde, Sirius puxou Tiago para um canto e perguntou:

- Tudo pronto?

- Pronto pra quê? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Ora, Pontas, não vai dizer que esqueceu do nosso plano – disse Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, eu esqueci totalmente! – respondeu Tiago, batendo a mão na testa.

- Certo, então faça o que tem que fazer agora mesmo! – disse ele, exasperado.

- Fui! – falou Tiago e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório. Lá, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho em branco e uma pena e começou a escrever. Terminou a carta e a leu. Não, definitivamente estava péssima. Jogou aquele pergaminho para um canto e começou a escrever em outro. Terminou e leu.

_Minha amada, ruivinha, Lily ou simplesmente Evans, se você preferir,_

_Tenho algo muito importante para falar com você. Será que poderia me encontrar na Sala Precisa as sete?_

_Prometo que não é para pedir para sair comigo, embora eu queira, é claro. Por favor, não deixe de ir._

_Estou te mandando uma coisa neste embrulho para não ser pega. Espero ansiosamente sua resposta._

_P.S.: Pode mandar a resposta pelo Eddy mesmo._

_Agradeço desde já,_

_Tiago Potter._

Parecia bom. Chamou Eddy, que logo chegou. Amarrou o embrulho leve, que continha a Capa de Invisibilidade nele, à perna da coruja, deu à carta a ela, disse que esperava uma resposta ali mesmo e deu a ordem para ir.

Poucos minutos depois, quando Tiago já estava desesperado, ouviu um farfalhar de asas entrando pela janela do dormitório, sinalizando que Eddy estava de volta. Pegou a carta dela, deu-lhe alguns petiscos e a liberou por aquela noite. A resposta não era grande.

_Potter, eu não sou sua amada nem ruivinha! Mas, voltando à carta..._

_Está bem, não faço idéia sobre o que tem para me falar, mas realmente espero que não tenha nada a ver com encontros, senão, irá se ver comigo. Estarei lá as sete._

_Lílian Evans._

Cinco para as sete, Tiago já estava dentro da Sala Precisa, esperando por Lily. As sete horas em ponto, a porta se abriu. De início, Tiago não viu nada, mas depois, ela retirou a Capa de Invisibilidade. A Sala havia se transformado numa sala-quarto. Havia algumas poltronas, como a que Tiago estava sentado e uma cama, não muito grande a uma canto, com uma mesinha de centro e alguns petiscos.

- Por que me fez vir até aqui, Potter? – perguntou ela, sem nem mesmo esperar ele começar.

- Calma, _Evans_ – respondeu ele, dando ênfase ao sobrenome da ruiva.

_Eu ouvi direito? O Potter me chamou de Evans?Mas ele nunca fez isso, por que agora?_ – pensava ela. – _Isso é estranho, deve ser algo realmente importante._

- Evans?- chamou Tiago. – Você está bem?

- Hein? O quê? – perguntou ela, aparentemente perdida em seus pensamentos. Tiago sabia sobre o que sua ruiva estava pensando, e começou a rir. – O que foi?

- Nada, não – respondeu ele, parando de rir.

- Então, vai me dizer logo por que me chamou aqui, ou vai ficar enrolando? – perguntou ela, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Vou sim – respondeu ele, prontamente.

- Pode começar!

- Bem, é o seguinte... – começou ele, sem saber realmente por onde começar a falar. – Bem, você se lembra de quando o Harry disse que nós somos os pais dele?

- Lembro, mas não me venha com o papo de que temos que começar a sair, etc.! – disse ela, começando a se irritar.

- Calma, Evans, não é nada disso – respondeu ele calmamente. _"Evans de novo? O que ele quer?-_ Sabe, é que acho que poderíamos começar a nos falar como pessoas civilizadas...

- ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO SOU CIVILIZADA??? – gritou Lily, já com raiva.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, é por que, toda vez que tento falar normalmente com você, _Evans, _você me responde de maneira seca, ou grita comigo – disse ele, dando ênfase ao sobrenome da ruiva.

- Está bem, me desculpe – disse ela envergonhada.

- Sem problema – respondeu ele, sorrindo e se aproximando dela. Estendeu a mão e completou – Amigos?

- Claro – respondeu ela, apertando a mão do garoto. Mas no momento que Tiago iria sair da Sala, percebeu que a porta estava trancada.

– Eu não acredito!

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ela e, ao ver que a porta estava trancada, pensou que Tiago tinha armado tudo. – Eu devia saber! Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Nunca tinha que ter confiado em você, Potter!

- Mas, Evans, você viu que eu já estava aqui quando você chegou e não me mexi até agora, não poderia ter trancado a porta.

- Então que fez isso? – perguntou, sendo forçada a acreditar nele.

- Não sei... – começou ele, mas, de repente veio à cabeça que os marotos poderiam ter feito isso.

- E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou ela, desesperada, indo até a porta e tentando destrancá-la por magia. Não funcionou. Tiago, então, ouviu um riso do outro lado da porta, que reconheceu ser de Sirius.

- Abra essa porta agora, Almofadinhas! – exigiu ele.

- Fica quieto! – ralhou Remo.

- O que vocês fizeram? - perguntou Tiago.

- Quem é Almofadinhas? – perguntou Lily, que não tinha ouvido as vozes de Remo e Sirius, pelo fato de estar mais longe da porta.

- Uma longa história. Teria que contar várias coisas que não posso – mas ao ver que ela olhava desconfiada, completou – tenho certeza que um dia descobrirá.

- Ops, Pontas, temos que ir – falou Sirius do outro lado da porta.

- Não me deixe aqui! – pediu Tiago.

- Tem professores vindo pra cá! – respondeu ele, desesperado. – Estou vendo pelo mapa... Volto pra soltar vocês pela manhã, agora não dá tempo, você ficou com a capa, fui!

Tiago, então, escutou passos correndo para longe. Agora seria inútil chamar de novo. Então, virou-se para Lílian, que brincava com uma almofada da poltrona.

- Teremos que passar a noite aqui – disse ele.

*

N/a: Carol, comecei a escrever essa fic pensando em dar a eles uma segunda chance também! Mas, se vai dar certo ou não, só vai saber no fim da fic, capítulo 47 rsrs. Tem 53 capítulos mais o epílogo (551 páginas no Word).

Carolzynha LF, aqui está o capítulo oito, não morra de curiosidade, não, por favor! XD

Pat. Cullen, rsrs com certeza, já é um alívio uma Horcrux a menos!

layla Black, me deixou curiosa, quem pensou que era na casa?

Desculpem pela demora para postar o cap, tive um problema com a internet, ela caiu e não queria mais voltar, teve que chamar técnico etc., e depois fui viajar... Mas prometo que posto o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana! Beijão a todos!


	10. A noite na sala trancada

Cap. 9 – A noite na sala trancada

- O QUÊ? – perguntou a ruiva, desesperada. – Vou ter que passar a noite aqui? E, ainda por cima, com você? Não acredito nisso!

- Calma, Evans, por que está tão perturbada? – perguntou Tiago, já com medo que ela explodisse e recomeçasse a gritar com ele.

- POR QUÊ? Você ainda pergunta por quê? – perguntou ela, quase gritando. – Terei que passa a noite toda nessa sala, trancada com VOCÊ!

- Ei, ei, não tínhamos acabado de combinar que seríamos amigos? – disse ele, baixinho, tentando acalmá-la – Então, por que é que você está gritando?

- Me desculpe – murmurou ela, envergonhada. – É que...

- Já está tão acostumada a gritar comigo que não pensa duas vezes – respondeu por ela, sorrindo.

- Bem... é – respondeu ela, vermelha.

- Não tem problema – falou Tiago, com um sorriso reconfortante. - Mas um dia vai ter que se acostumar a não gritar. Já agüentei isso por muito tempo...

- Vou tentar – disse a ruiva ainda vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha, Evans – disse ele, rindo. – Estamos só nos dois aqui.

- É exatamente isso que me preocupa.

- Não precisa se preocupar, prometo que me comportarei, realeza – disse ele, se curvando e fazendo a ruiva rir. – Já fiz você rir, é um bom começo.

- Certo, vamos comer agora, estou com fome.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – respondeu ele, fazendo-a rir mais uma vez.

Se sentaram nas poltronas à frente da mesinha e começaram a comer alguns petiscos que havia nela. Acabaram de comer e ficaram relembrando algumas brigas do passado.

- Lembra aquela vez que você brigou comigo por que achava que tinha sido eu que joguei bomba de bosta no corredor do terceiro andar, fazendo a gata do Filch feder?

- É, mas só fiz isso por que te encontrei um andar abaixo do "incidente". Faz três anos, já.

- Pois é... e eu não tinha feito aquilo

- Não? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

- Não – respondeu ele. – Foi um garoto do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa, Michael Karrien, se não me engano.

- E por que não me avisou? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Eu briguei com você enquanto era inocente? – e, vendo que ele começou a rir, completou – por que está rindo?

- E você acreditaria em mim? O arrogante e prepotente do Potter dizendo a verdade?

- Tem razão, não acreditaria mesmo – disse ela, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

- Não tem problema, pelo menos sabe que fui inocente de alguma coisa! – respondeu ele sorrindo, hipnotizando-a com aquele belo sorriso. Por um tempo, ela não falou mais nada. Estava pensando em quantas mais brigas sem razão eles tiveram em que ele havia sido inocente e ela nem deu ouvidos ao que ele tinha para dizer. Tiago, percebendo no que a ruiva pensava, acrescentou – não se preocupe mais com isso, é passado. O importante agora é que somos amigos.

- Certo... - respondeu ela, mas logo em seguida, completou – como sabe no que eu estava pensando?

- Já te disse que essas sua esmeraldas não mentem pra mim – respondeu, sorrindo mais ainda. Ela sorriu em resposta e ele olhou no relógio. – Caramba! Quase meia-noite! É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã é segunda, temos aula logo cedo.

- Certo, mas tenho duas perguntas a fazer.

- Diga!

- Primeiro: como vamos sair daqui amanhã cedo?

- Tenho certeza que os marotos vão vir antes das aulas nos tirar daqui.

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Conheço eles como ninguém. Além disso – continuou, vendo que ela iria interromper. – se eles não nos soltarem, terão que se ver comigo depois! Eu pego eles! – disse sorrindo.

- Está bem, vou acreditar em você.

- Aleluia! – disse ele feliz. – Bem, agora, vamos dormir?

- Essa era a minha segunda pergunta. Vamos dormir juntos nessa caminha? – perguntou ela, apontando para uma cama perto da parede, maior que uma de solteiro e menor que uma de casal.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele, confuso. – Se você quiser, durmo aqui mesmo na poltrona e você fica na cama.

- Se ficar aí, vai acordar com um tremendo torcicolo.

- Então, o que sugere?

- Ah, posso até me arrepender, mas, dorme na cama também – disse ela, se encaminhando para a caminha.

- Você é quem pediu – disse ele. – Mas antes, tem que me prometer que não vai gritar comigo depois.

- Está bem – disse ela, revirando os olhos e foi se deitar. Tiago se deitou ao seu lado, cada um virado para um canto. Após algum tempo em silêncio, Lílian perguntou algo que, agora não saía mais de sua cabeça. A razão ela não sabia. – Potter? – chamou ela, para ver se ele ainda estava acordado.

- Sim? – respondeu ele, sinalizando que ouvia tudo.

- Você realmente gosta de mim?

- Não... – respondeu Tiago, fazendo-a ficar triste. Então, ele se virou para ela, chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e disse – Eu não gosto de você, eu te amo!

Essas palavras tiveram um efeito enorme sobre a ruiva, que estremeceu e disse:

- Se me ama, me dê provas – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Certo – respondeu ele, se levantando. – A primeira: esse ano, não fiquei com nenhuma garota, só penso em você.

- Só isso? – perguntou ela, se levantando também e olhando para ele, com os braços cruzados. – Como posso ter certeza de que só se cansou das garotas, já que ficou com todas de Hogwarts até hoje?

- Todas não, está se esquecendo de uma – respondeu ele, se aproximando da ruiva, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos, até encostar de leve na parede.

- Ah é? E quem estou esquecendo? – perguntou ela, com a voz fraca, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos verdes dos castanho-esverdeados do rapaz.

- De você, ruivinha – murmurou ele, roçando seu nariz no dela, fazendo-a tremer com aquelas palavras.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, num último esforço para se livrar de seus sentimentos, mas sem sucesso. Estava paralisada. _Será que ele está certo? Será que eu gosto mesmo dele? Ah, ele está tão lindo... – _pensava ela, enquanto continuavam se olhando.

- Uma coisa que quero fazer há muito tempo – respondeu ele, baixinho, sem desviar o olhar.

- E eu vou deixar? Quem disse que vou?

- Seus olhos me dizem ruivinha – disse ele. As pernas de Lily fraquejaram e ela agradeceu por estar encostada à parede, senão, com certeza, cairia no chão.

- Te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso! – disse Tiago, enlaçando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais junto de si.

Tiago encostou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo a temperatura subir rapidamente. Lily não conseguiu, e não queria, se livrar de seus sentimentos, colocou seus braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz e correspondeu. Ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, que foi dada na mesma hora. Parecia que nada mais existia... Somente os dois...

Para eles, parecera que passaram vários minutos até se separarem. Tiago ainda estava de olhos fechados, rezando para que não tivesse sido um sonho.

- Tiago? – chamou ela, vendo que ele não se mexia. Mas, na hora em que escutou sua ruiva chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, abriu os olhos na hora.

- Vo... Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou ele, espantado.

- Ora, claro que chamei – disse a ruiva, rindo do espanto dele. – E posso chamar mais mil vezes, se importa?

- Claro que não! – exclamou Tiago sorrindo. – Sempre quis te ouvir me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome, e agora... Posso te chamar assim também?

- Bem, só com uma condição – respondeu ela, se afastando, fazendo cara de séria e colocando as mãos na cintura. O sorriso de Tiago se desfez na hora

_Tinha que ser, vai me pedir para nunca mais tentar fazer mais nada – _pensava ele. – O que é, então? – perguntou, com medo da resposta.

- Que me dê mais um beijo! – disse ela sorrindo, fazendo a cara de Tiago se abrir num enorme sorriso, também, e ficou parado, meio que sem reação. – Vai ficar aí parado? – perguntou ela divertida.

- Não mesmo! – respondeu ele, galanteador, se aproximando mais dela. Mas, nesse momento, ela começou a correr pela sala.

- Vai ter que me pegar, se quiser – disse ela, correndo e rindo. Tiago não soube o que fazer naquela hora, mas, depois começou a correr atrás da ruiva. Ele era muito mais ágil que ela e, quando ela deu uma olhada para trás, para ver onde ele estava, bateu em alguma coisa que quase a fez cair no chão. Era Tiago, que segurou-a antes que ela caísse.

- Vai ter que aprender a ser mais rápida antes de me pedir esse tipo de desafio – disse ele, sorrindo e puxando-a para se levantar.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou ele, em resposta.

- Estava atrás de mim agora mesmo, e de repente, estava na minha frente. Como é que passou sem eu ver? – perguntou ela, ofegando por causa da corrida.

- Truque de marotos, Lily, não posso revelar! – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Não tem permissão para me chamar de Lily! – respondeu a ruiva, se fingindo de brava.

- Mas... –começou Tiago, mas Lily o interrompeu.

- Dei uma condição e você ainda não cumpriu! – disse ela, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Você manda, realeza! – disse ele, com uma irônica reverência, que a fez rir. Então ele se levantou e se aproximou dela, segurando-a pela cintura e beijando sua ruiva docemente. Após algum tempo, se separaram. – Quanto tempo quis que isso acontecesse... Que se tornasse realidade, e agora... – mas não terminou de falar pois a ruiva colocou um dedo em seus lábios, fazendo-o parar.

- Esqueça o que aconteceu... é passado – disse ela, ainda abraçada a Tiago. – Agora, vamos aproveitar o futuro! – e então, sem mais nem menos, beijou-o outra vez.

Já eram duas da manhã quando resolveram que, o melhor a fazer era ir dormir.

- Quem disse que vou deixá-lo dormir comigo? – perguntou ela, se fingindo de irritada.

- Mas, eu pensei que... – começou ele com cara de indignado.

- Não pensou nada, Potter – e então começou a rir.

- De que está rindo? – perguntou Tiago, mais confuso ainda.

- Da... Sua... Cara... – disse a ruiva, rindo mais que nunca.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, que não entendeu nada do que Lily havia dito, devido ao ataque de riso.

- Da sua cara quando disse que não iria dormir comigo – respondeu a ruiva, parando de rir. – Estava só brincando, venha, vamos deitar.

A noite, ou o resto dela, passou tranquilamente.

As sete da manhã, Sirius, Remo, Harry, Gina, Alice e Kely se levantaram e se encontraram no Salão Comunal. Alice e Kely ainda não sabiam do plano dos marotos (Gina e Harry já faziam parte deles), então, se mostravam preocupadas.

- Qual é o problema, fofa? – perguntou Sirius à Kely, que parecia a mais aflita.

- Lily não foi para o dormitório à noite e hoje pela manhã encontramos a cama dela do mesmo jeito que estava ontem – respondeu Alice, por Kely, que estava olhando à sua volta vendo se Lily estava no Salão. Os marotos se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos, mas nessa Kely os viu.

- Por que estão rindo? – perguntou ela, irritada. – E... Onde está Tiago?

- É por isso que ela não está aqui – respondeu Remo.

- O que fizeram com minha amiga? – perguntou Kely, impaciente.

- Calma – disse Harry – só tentamos dar um "empurrãozinho" nos dois.

- Como assim? – perguntou Alice, confusa.

- Vocês verão – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto. – Se funcionou, eu não sei, mas espero que sim. Sigam-me.

- O que, afinal, vocês fizeram? – perguntou Alice, novamente, enquanto andavam pelos corredores em direção à Sala Precisa.

- Estamos chegando – disse Gina.

- Falem logo! – pediu Kely. – Quero saber o que aconteceu com a minha amiga!

- Estamos chegando – falou Gina, quando entraram no corredor do sétimo andar.

- Agora, fiquem quietos, todos – disse Remo.

- E por que deveríamos fazer isso? – perguntou Alice.

- Por que, se estiverem dormindo ainda, vamos acordá-los – explicou Harry calmamente.

- Mas não é isso que viemos fazer aqui, acordar os dois? – perguntou Alice confusa.

- Sim – disse Sirius. – Mas queremos ver como estão!

- Como assim?

- Só há uma cama na sala – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto. – Agora, silêncio que eu vou abrir a porta.

- OK – concordaram todos.

Sirius destrancou a porta e abriu bem devagar, sem fazer nenhum barulho. No momento em que a porta foi totalmente aberta, permitindo que todos vissem o interior da sala, Alice e Kely sussurraram:

- Que fofo!

Os dois estavam dormindo em forma de conchinha, na cama não muito grande. Tiago estava com uma mão na cintura de Lily e a outra embaixo do travesseiro. A ruiva estava com uma mão em cima da de Tiago e a outra, também embaixo do travesseiro.

- Vamos acordar os dois? – murmurou Harry, para os outros.

- Esperem – pediu Kely, sorrindo marotamente. – Antes quero tirar uma foto deles. Até que enfim deu certo, não quero perder isso! - Todos concordaram e ela tirou a foto. – Agora, vão em frente!

- Levantando!!! – gritou Sirius, entrando na sala, batendo palmas e fazendo o maior barulho. Atrás dele, os outros fecharam a porta e começaram a bagunçar também.

- Quê? – perguntou Lily sonolenta, tentando abrir os olhos.

- Já são sete e quinze e temos aula as oito – respondeu Alice, rindo.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou a ruiva, confusa. – Por que estão rindo?

- Parece que a noite foi boa! – respondeu Kely, também sorrindo. – Nem voltou para o dormitório!

- Alguém trancou a porta ontem, quando fomos sair – falou Lily.

- E o que, afinal, estava fazendo aqui, mocinha? – perguntou Kely, autoritária, com as mãos na cintura.

- Tiago me chamou aqui porque precisava dizer alguma coisa, eu vim e na hora que fomos sair, estava trancada.

- Espera aí! – falou Alice, assustada. – Tiago? Você chamou ele de _Tiago_?

- Sim, qual o problema?

- Nenhum... – começou Kely ironicamente. – O que aconteceu com "Potter", como sempre o chamou?

- Nada... – respondeu a ruiva, vermelha.

- A ruiva ficou vermelha! – disse Sirius fazendo biquinho, deixando-a mais vermelha ainda. Ela se levantou, pegou um travesseiro e tacou em Sirius que, como estava ocupado demais, rindo, não viu a chegada dele, fazendo-o acertar em cheio a cabeça do garoto.

- Ei! – reclamou ele. – Isso não vale!

- Ah, é? – perguntou ela pegando outro travesseiro.

- Vamos parar os dois, senão vamos nos atrasar para a aula – advertiu Remo.

- Está bem – disse a ruiva. – E, onde está Pedro?

- Já foi tomar café... – respondeu Harry. – Do jeito que ele é, não perderia isso por nada.

- Bem, vamos, então? – perguntou Lily.

- E o Tiago, vai deixá-lo aí? – perguntou Gina, apontando para Tiago, que dormia como se nada tivesse ocorrido na sala.

- Está bem! – concordou Lily e foi até a cama, acordar o rapaz. Tentou de tudo: cutucá-lo, sacudi-lo, jogar um travesseiro, mas nada adiantou.

- Nunca vai conseguir acordar esse dorminhoco assim! – disse Remo, rindo. – Ele só perde para o Sirius!

- Ei! – reclamou Sirius. – Eu não sou tão difícil assim!

- É o que você pensa – respondeu Remo. – Não é você que tenta te acordar por mais de meia hora!

- Vamos parar de discutir e acordar ele? – falou Alice, tirando os meninos da discussão. Os dois concordaram e Remo foi até a cama.

- Agora, vou te ensinar como acordá-lo – disse Remo, olhando para Lílian e rindo. – Olá, Lily, sabia que está muito bonita hoje?

Na hora, Tiago abriu os olhos, se sentou e olhou para os lados.

- Cadê ela? – perguntou, procurando-a, enquanto todos os outros riam gostosamente e Lily corava furiosamente. Avistou a ruiva e, de mau humor, completou – Por que fizeram isso?

- Porque é o único jeito de te acordar, Pontas! – respondeu Sirius, quando parou de rir.

- Então, quer dizer que, finalmente, rolou alguma coisa entre vocês? – perguntou Kely, segurando o riso, enquanto Lily corava ainda mais e Tiago abria um sorriso.

- Quem disse? – perguntou a ruiva, em resposta, tentando disfarçar tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Não precisa dizer – disse Gina, pegando a foto que Kely havia tirado dos dois dormindo. – Aqui está a prova!

Lily olhou a foto e ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível. Tiago olhou, logo em seguida seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda. Então, lançou um olhar misterioso para a ruiva, que sorriu discretamente para ele, sinalizando que entendera.

- Não é verdade – falou Lily, tentando, com sucesso, parecer sincera.

- Pai? – perguntou Harry, olhando para Tiago, tentando ver a verdade.

- Ela está certa – respondeu Tiago, abaixando a cabeça com a intenção de segurar o riso. O sorriso de todos se desfez.

- Então, como explicam essa foto? – perguntou Gina, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá, mas o Potter é muito atrevido para fazer isso! – respondeu Lily, fingindo estar irritada.

- Mas Lily... – começou Tiago, ainda com a cabeça baixa, escondendo o sorriso, mas ela o interrompeu.

- É Evans pra você Potter, EVANS! – respondeu ela.

- Aí vem briga, é melhor irmos – murmurou Sirius e todos concordaram. Estavam saindo de fininho quando foram chamados de volta, pelos dois.

- Onde pensam que estão indo? Voltem aqui já!

- Opa, fomos pegos – murmurou Kely, parando de andar.

- Se não tivessem mostrado a maldita foto, isso não estaria acontecendo! – disseram Lily e Tiago.

- Desculpem, se soubéssemos, não teríamos feito – respondeu Alice.

- Mas fizeram! – exclamaram os dois. E Tiago completou – estaria tudo bem entre eu e Lily sem essa foto!

- Potter! É Evans pra você!

- Desculpem, está bem? – disseram Gina e Harry, juntos. – Não queríamos que isso acontecesse! - mas, nesse momento, Tiago e Lílian começaram a rir compulsivamente e tiveram que se sentar na cama para não caírem.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntaram Remo e Sirius, juntos.

- Da... Da cara... De... Vocês! – respondeu a ruiva em meio a risos.

- Mas, afinal, o que é que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kely, quando os dois pararam de rir, se levantaram da cama e estavam lado a lado.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, senhorita? – perguntou Tiago, virando-se para Lily, jogando-a para trás, dobrando seu corpo sobre o dela e dando-lhe um beijo de cinema.

Parecia que todos tinham levado uma bofetada bem na cara. Ficaram parados, sem saber o que fazer nem o que falar, depois que os dois se afastaram.

- ACORDEM! – gritou a ruiva, fazendo com que todos saíssem do transe em que estavam. – Até que enfim!

- Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – pediu Remo, confuso, assim como todos.

- Nos acertamos – falou Tiago, simplesmente.

- Pareceu bem mais do que isso – disse Gina, rindo e fazendo com que Lily corasse.

- Que bom que se acertaram – falou Alice. – Agora, vamos logo, senão perdemos o café e as aulas.

- Certo – concordaram e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Hoje, Harry e Gina começariam a freqüentar as aulas. O material dos dois havia chegado na noite anterior. Tomaram o café-da-manhã tranquilamente e foram para a primeira aula do dia: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Como o professor ainda não tinha chegado quando eles entraram na sala, aproveitaram para conversar sobre os fatos recentes, ou seja, Tiago e Lílian. Não fez nem um minuto que começaram a falar e o professor Danny Ralpher entrou na sala.

- Vai nos contar tudo direitinho, mocinha! – disse Alice, enquanto se levantava e ia para a sua mesa.

- Na Sala Comunal – respondeu a ruiva, que se sentava com Remo, como sempre.

- Bom dia, turma! – disse alegremente o professor Ralpher.

- Bom dia! – respondeu a classe, em uníssono.

- Hoje, vamos praticar todas as contra-azarações para as azarações que aprendemos na aula passada. Formem duplas e tentem lançar a contra-azaração para a azaração que sua dupla lançar. Sem falar, serão feitiços não-verbais – disse o professor, e todos obedeceram.

Estava sendo realmente difícil lançar contra-azarações não verbais, se não se sabe qual a azaração que a dupla lançava. Os que melhor estavam se saindo eram, é claro, Tiago e Sirius, pois treinavam na casa de Tiago durante as férias, agora que tinham dezessete anos.

- Muito bem sala! – disse o professor. – Chega por hoje! Tenho que dar meus parabéns ao senhor Potter e ao senhor Black, que foram os únicos a não sofrerem nenhum arranhão! Estão dispensados.

Na saída da sala, Sirius começou a falar com Tiago.

- Então, fala logo! – pediu, impaciente. – Como foi lá na sala ontem?

- Ah, Almofadinhas, ainda tenho contas a acertar com você por me trancar naquela sala! – falou Tiago.

- Ei, espera aí! – reclamou Sirius. – Te ajudei, não foi?

- Foi, mas quase que ela me mata, pensando que eu que tinha trancado a porta! Ainda te pego, Almofadinhas!

- Ah, mas deu certo, veado! – exclamou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto, correndo para não ser pego por Tiago.

- É cervo! C-E-R-V-O! – exclamou, correndo atrás de Sirius.

Por causa da correria, chegaram à próxima aula antes de todos. Se sentaram e ficaram conversando até os alunos começarem a chegar. Na hora que Kely entrou, ao lado de Alice, que estava com Frank, e Sirius ficou observando-a.

_Como ela é linda! _– pensava ele. – _Será que ela gosta de mim? Às vezes percebo que ela olha pra mim, mas quando viro, ela desvia o olhar..._

- Almofadinhas, acorda! – disse Tiago, passando a mão na frente do rosto do amigo tentando fazer com que ele voltasse à realidade. Então percebeu para quem ele tanto olhava e sorriu marotamente. – Está gostando da Kely Stann, senhor Almofadinhas?

- Ela é linda! – falou Sirius, ainda olhando para Kely, que se virou e, quando viu Sirius olhando-a, ficou vermelha.

- E ela também gosta de você, hein, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Não se esqueça de que ainda tem que me contar direitinho tudo o que aconteceu a noite, Pontas!

- Na Sala Comunal. Agora, vamos prestar atenção na aula, animagia é a matéria que eu mais gosto! – respondeu Tiago, vendo que a professora Minerva entrava na sala.

O dia se passou rapidamente e, de repente, já era noite, e todos estavam na torre da Grifinória, sentados nas confortáveis poltronas de Chintz, perto da lareira.

- Então, meninos – disse Lily a Harry e Gina. – O que acharam do seu primeiro dia?

- Ótimo – responderam os dois.

- E, Lily, conta logo! – pediu Alice.

- O que? – perguntou a ruiva, se fingindo de desentendida.

- Sabe muito bem, mocinha! – falou Kely, puxando Lily para o dormitório feminino, sendo seguidas por Gina e Alice.

Chegaram ao dormitório e logo Lily começou a contar toda a noite às três. Houve apenas algumas interrupções em que Alice e Kely exclamavam "Que fofo!".

**

Enquanto isso, Tiago também contava a noite que teve para Remo, Sirius e Harry. Pedro havia sumido desde o jantar, mas nenhum deles se importou muito, agora que sabiam que, por culpa dele, Harry não teria seus pais, e tentavam fazer de tudo para Pedro desgrudar deles. Enfim, estavam conseguindo.

Terminaram de narrar a história ao mesmo tempo. Então, Tiago entrou em outro assunto, aproveitando que as meninas ainda estavam no dormitório.

- Então, Almofadinhas, quando vai chamar a Kely para sair? – perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

- O que? – perguntou Remo, com uma cara confusa. – O Almofadinhas está gostando da Kely?

- Isso mesmo Aluado – respondeu Tiago, pelo amigo. – E então, Almofadinhas?

- Não sei Pontas. Não tenho certeza que ela realmente gosta de mim.

- Ora, é claro que gosta, Almofadinhas! – disse Harry e todos olharam surpresos para ele.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Pelo jeito que ela te olha, acho que só você ainda não percebeu – respondeu Harry, calmamente.

- Está bem – disse Sirius. – Convido ela para ir à Hogsmeade comigo, no próximo passeio que tiver.

- Então se apresse, Almofadinhas, o próximo passeio é nesse sábado – falou Tiago.

- E você, Pontas, vai chamar sua ruiva? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- Mas é claro, meu caro Aluado – respondeu Tiago. – Quem mais poderia chamar? A Murta-Que-Geme?

- Pelo o que eu ouvi falar, ela é louca por você! – exclamou Harry, rindo e fazendo Tiago fechar a cara.

- E você e a Gina, Harry? – perguntou Sirius. – Estão namorando?

- Não – respondeu Harry desanimado. – Já namoramos, mas acabei terminando com ela, porque tinha medo que Voldemort tentasse usá-la para me atrair, como fez no meu segundo ano.

- E o que está esperando para pedi-la em namoro de novo? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Uma oportunidade – respondeu Harry, sorrindo também. – E o passeio à Hogsmeade será a oportunidade perfeita!

- Por que está tão calado, Frank? – perguntou Remo.

- Domingo eu e Alice faremos um ano de namoro – respondeu ele.

- Que legal! – disse Tiago. – E o que vai fazer para comemorar?

- Estava pensando numa coisa, mas não tem um lugar que possa levá-la sem ninguém ver... – respondeu Frank, enquanto os marotos trocavam sorrisos.

- Será que devemos falar da nossa sala perfeita? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei... – respondeu Tiago, calmamente. – Ele só precisa prometer que vai nos conceder a sala quando precisarmos, porque vai gostar tanto que não vai mais querer sair!

- Eu prometo! – disse Frank, animado. – Agora, me falem que sala é essa!

Os marotos explicaram tudo sobre a Sala Precisa, e Frank ficou impressionado com ela.

- Pois é... – começou Remo. - Parece que esse fim de semana vai ser dos casais!

- E você, Aluado, gosta de alguma garota? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo marotamente, fazendo Remo corar. – Fala logo!

- Bem... Eu... É... – começou ele, mas não conseguia terminar.

- Aluado gosta de alguém! – disse Sirius, rindo. – Quem é?

- Eu acho que eu já sei! – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Quem é? – perguntaram Sirius, Frank e Harry.

- Ninfadora Tonks! – respondeu Tiago, no que Remo ficou mais vermelho ainda. – Acertei, Aluado?

- Não precisa nem responder. A cor dele já responde! – falou Frank se levantando e indo para o dormitório masculino, deixando os marotos rindo, menos Remo.

- Então, o que está esperando para convidá-la? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você sabe... – murmurou ele, acenando discretamente para Harry, que percebeu. – Não posso.

- Só porque tem um "probleminha peludo", não quer dizer que não possa se apaixonar! – respondeu Harry, tranquilamente, fazendo com que os três o olhassem, assustados.

- Ei! – exclamou Sirius. – Só eu e o Tiago falamos isso!

- Co... Como... Vo... Você sabe... Disso? – perguntou Remo, espantado.

- Bom, você foi professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas quando eu estava no terceiro ano e, bem, houve uma noite, a noite em que Sirius reapareceu, que você se transformou... Por isso sei sobre seu "probleminha" – respondeu Harry.

- Mais alguém sabe? – perguntou Remo, já branco.

- Gina – disse Harry e, vendo que ele ficara mais branco, acrescentou – mas fique tranqüilo, tenho certeza que ela não vai contar a ninguém, já conversamos sobre isso.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Remo.

**

Enquanto isso, o mesmo assunto era discutido no dormitório feminino.

- Então Kely, vá em frente! – falou Lily, animada. – Eu já fui, agora falta você!

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Kely, se fazendo de desentendida.

- E eu é que estava me fazendo de desentendida! – disse Lily, revirando os olhos. – Sabe muito bem que estamos falando de um certo maroto, o qual está apaixonada, senhorita Stann.

- Está bem – disse Kely. – Vocês venceram! Gosto dele sim, e daí?

- Ha! Eu sabia! – exclamaram Alice, Lily e Gina, juntas.

- O que está esperando para investir nisso, Kely? – perguntou Gina. – Que chegue outra e acabe pegando ele?

- Não – respondeu Kely. – Vou esperar. Tem um passeio à Hogsmeade no próximo sábado, vou ver se ele me convida. Se convidar, investirei nisso, senão, deixa pra lá – e, vendo que elas iam protestar, acrescentou – esperem, ok?

- Você é quem sabe – disse Lily. – E você e o Harry, Gina?

- O que é que tem? – perguntou ela, em resposta.

- Não vão voltar a namorar? – perguntou Lily, sorrindo. – Pelo que me disse, vocês já namoraram, e sei que ele ainda gosta de você!

- E como sabe disso? – perguntou Gina, espantada.

- Ora! Sou a mãe dele, esqueceu? Tenho que conhecer muito bem meu filho, e isso é uma das coisas que percebi!

- Farei igual à Kely, vou esperar o passeio à Hogsmeade e ver no que vai dar!

- E você, Alice, como está com o Frank?- perguntou Kely.

- Muito bem! – respondeu ela, animada. – Domingo faremos um ano de namoro!

- E o que vão fazer para comemorar? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo.

- Ainda não sei, Frank me disse que seria uma surpresa, então, não fiquei insistindo muito.

As garotas desceram e ficaram todos conversando. Após algum tempo, todos foram dormir, afinal, teriam aulas no dia seguinte, além dos treinos de quadribol de Tiago e Sirius. E combinaram que, no domingo, fariam um pequeno jogo, em que Harry e Tiago seriam os apanhadores, Sirius e Frank os batedores, Gina, Alice, Kely e uma relutante Lily, as artilheiras.

Lily se recusava a jogar, pois nem numa vassoura sabia montar direito, mas acabou aceitando depois que Tiago se ofereceu para ensiná-la a voar.

Sirius e Tiago, em vez de dormirem, pegaram o Mapa do Maroto e o abriram.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! – disse Sirius dando um toque de varinha no mapa, que começou a revelar Hogwarts inteira todos os seus habitantes. Localizaram Snape. Estava no corredor do terceiro andar. Os dois abriram um sorriso. Tiago pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade e cobriu os dois.

Seguiram para o corredor do terceiro andar, sempre olhando para o Mapa, para ver se Snape não mudava de direção. Então, ele desceu para o segundo andar e os marotos o seguiram. Snape estava no início do corredor, enquanto os dois estavam no fim. Aproveitaram isso e tiraram a Capa. Snape ainda não percebera a presença deles.

- Olá, Ranhoso – disse Tiago, sorrindo e assustando Snape, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Saiam daqui! – ordenou ele, nervoso.

- Isso são modos, Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius, também sorrindo.

- Dêem o fora! – exclamou, pegando sua varinha nas vestes, mas Tiago era mais rápido. Lançou um feitiço não-verbal em Snape, que não teve tempo de revidar. Foi pego de surpresa e virado de ponta cabeça.

- Vocês ainda me pagam! – disse com raiva, tentando se livrar do feitiço.

- Há quanto tempo diz isso, e nunca conseguiu faze nada conosco, Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Pois é, Pontas – concordou Sirius. E, acenando com a varinha, fez as vestes de Snape mudarem de preto para rosa choque e seus cabelos se prenderem em duas marias-chiquinhas. E isso não foi tudo. – Irrita ele, Pontas – sussurrou para Tiago.

- Nunca vai lavar os cabelos, Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago, a fim de irritar Snape e ver o que mais Sirius tinha feito.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – disse Snape, ficando com mais raiva ainda, mas, em vez de ficar vermelho, começou a brilhar num tom amarelo fosforescente. Tiago e Sirius não se agüentaram em pé. Tiveram que sentar no chão de tanto rir.

- Esse feitiço vai durar um bom tempo, Ranhoso! – falou Sirius, ainda rindo um pouco. – Até mais! Vamos Tiago.

Os dois saíram para o lado oposto que Snape estava e, quando chegaram ao fim do corredor, livraram Snape do feitiço e Tiago acrescentou.

- Tchau lanterninha!

Ainda rindo, colocaram a Capa de Invisibilidade e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, sempre entrando nas passagens secretas quando viam, pelo Mapa, algum professor se aproximar.

Chegaram à torre da Grifinória e foram direto para o dormitório, pois teriam aula no dia seguinte.

**

N/a: espero que gostem do capítulo! Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic, e principalmente aos que mandam os reviews, pois elas incentivam a continuar postando!

**layla black: **na verdade, eu nem pensei em que poderia colocar algum comensal na casa, simplesmente me veio na cabeça que poderia ter alguém lá, para dar um pouco mais de ação, não ficar fácil demais, sabe... rsrs. E então, o primeiro que pensei foi o próprio Voldemort. Pois é, Tiago e Lily ficaram presos na sala, mas, ao menos o plano maluco do Sirius serviu pra alguma coisa, certo!? O Tiago só queria conversar com ela sozinho, a parte de trancá-los na sala é crédito do Sirius! Quem bom que gostou do capítulo! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!

**Pat. Cullen: **aushuahsuauh com certeza "eu quero morrer" passou na cabeça da Lily, mas duvido que agora ela ainda esteja pensando nisso! Ah, e também deve ter passado um "eu vou matar todos eles", no início, mas, afinal, deu tudo certo. Beijos e obrigadaa pelo review!

**Bárbara: ***sorriso de orelha a orelha* Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo elogio! Fez uma autora mais que feliz! É tão bom saber que está gostando da fic! Eu atualizo quase toda semana, a menos que tenha algum problema com a internet ou alguma outra coisa. Beijos e obrigada de novo pelo se comentário!

**Marininha Potter: **aushuahs a Lily estava sim querendo se matar, mas antes do suicídio ela assassinaria o Sirius, dono do plano, e o Tiago, pensando que ele estava envolvido nessa loucura. De certa forma ele estava, quando quis falar com ela num lugar daquele, mas não planejou ficar preso a noite toda ali! E você está certa com "Algo me diz que ela tem que aproveitar"! E ela aproveitou mesmo, mas não do jeito que você pensou XD Estou lendo sua fic sim – ta, isso é bem óbvio, você com certeza já viu os reviews que eu deixei. Beijos e valeuu pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **rsrs que bom que você não morreu de curiosidade! Não quero ser responsável por uma morte! Demorei muito pra postar? – Espero que não =) E já um aviso pra evitar sua quase morte: Vou postar o próximo capítulo na semana que vem, acho que quarta ou quinta! Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário!

Agradeço de novo a todos que lêem a fic e, se não for pedir muito, deixem um review =) Não é preciso estar logado, os reviews estão autorizados para anônimos. Por favor, comentem, façam uma autora feliz!

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Convites

Cap. 10 – Convites

No dia seguinte a essa conversa e ao "divertimento" com Snape, Sirius acordou mais cedo do que de costume e estava em pé, ao lado da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino, esperando alguém descer. Ouviu passos na escada e se virou para ver quem era. Quando viu, abriu um grande sorriso. Aproveitou que havia somente três alunos na Sala Comunal.

- Bom dia, Kely – disse ele, se ajeitando.

- Bom dia, Sirius – respondeu ela, animada. – O que está esperando?

- Agora nada – disse ele sorrindo abertamente.

- Não entendi – falou Kely, olhando confusa para o maroto.

- Estava te esperando, linda.

- Para quê?

- Para te fazer um convite – respondeu ele, pegando a mão da menina. – Kely, aceita ir comigo à Hogsmeade no sábado?

- Claro! – disse ela, sorrindo e corando, enquanto Sirius se levantava e dava um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Está combinado, então! – falou ele, saindo da Sala Comunal.

- Onde vai tão cedo? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- Providenciar algumas coisas... – respondeu, com um olhar misterioso, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Alice, Lily e Gina desceram para a Sala Comunal e encontraram Kely, ainda na escada, olhando para a passagem que levava para fora da Sala.

- Qual o problema, Kely? – perguntou Lily, vendo que a amiga estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Quê? – perguntou, voltando à realidade, enquanto as três riam.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Gina, parando de rir.

- Não vão acreditar se eu disser!

- Fala logo! – pediram as três.

- Sirius me convidou para ir com ele à Hogsmeade! – respondeu Kely, sonhadora.

- Que bom! – disseram Alice e Lily, mas Gina ficou quieta.

_Parece que só eu não tenho companhia para Hogsmeade, sábado... _– pensou ela, triste.

- Tenho certeza que Harry vai te convidar, Gina – disse Lily, percebendo o que Gina pensava.

- É, espero que sim...

- Vamos logo – disse Alice, senão vamos acabar nos atrasando – falou Alice, andando em direção ao buraco do retrato. Mas, nesse momento, Harry estava saindo do dormitório masculino e viu Gina na Sala Comunal. Resolveu falar com ela agora mesmo.

- Gina! – chamou Harry, do meio da escada, antes da garota passar pelo retrato.

- Sim?- perguntou a ruiva se virando, enquanto as outras continuavam seu caminho.

- Te encontramos no Salão Principal – disse Lily, saindo da torre da Grifinória.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo à Hogsmeade? – perguntou ele, sendo direto.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu ela, abrindo um sorriso e abraçando Harry.

Até Remo criou coragem para convidar Tonks, mas só fez isso pois os marotos ameaçaram contar que ele gostava da garota, se Remo não a convidasse logo de uma vez.

- Tonks! – chamou Remo, quando viu uma garota de cabelos roxos, saindo de sua aula.

- Sim? – perguntou a garota, se virando para ver quem a chamava e, ao ver quem era, corou ligeiramente.

- Será que... Que você não... Não gostaria de ir à Hogsmeade comigo? – gaguejou ele, corando mais que ela.

- Ah, mas é claro! – respondeu Tonks, com os cabelos agora vermelhos.

- Está bem – disse Remo animado. – Te encontro na Sala Comunal no sábado de manhã.

- Ok, até lá! – respondeu ela, se virando para continuar seu caminho.

As aulas foram o mesmo de sempre, algumas legais, algumas chatas e muitos, mas muitos deveres para os alunos do sétimo ano, já que estava no ano dos NIEMs.

A semana se passou rapidamente entre aulas, deveres, treinos de quadribol e conversas. Logo já era sábado, dia do passeio à Hogsmeade.

- Acordem seus dorminhocos! – gritou Sirius, tentando acordar os amigos, bem mais cedo do que costumavam acordar.

- Mais um pouquinho só, vai – respondeu Remo, com a voz sonolenta.

- Nem mais um minuto! – gritou Sirius, tacando travesseiros em todos. – Se não levantarem nesse momento, vou jogar água em todos!

- Está bem, pulguento, já levantamos – disse Tiago, com uma enorme dificuldade em abrir os olhos.

- Por que nos acordou tão cedo? – perguntou Harry, já de pé.

- Hoje é o nosso passeio à Hogsmeade! – disse Sirius, empolgado.

- Mas ainda são sete e dez! – exclamou Frank, olhando no relógio.

- E daí? – perguntou Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Temos que estar bem bonitos hoje!

- Cadê o Pedro? – perguntou Remo, percebendo que o garoto não estava na cama.

- Sei lá, deve ter ido comer – respondeu Sirius, dando ombros. – Quando acordei já não estava na cama.

- O que estão esperando? – perguntou Harry, que já tinha se arrumado. – O sol se pôr para se trocarem?

- Caramba! – exclamou Remo. – Você foi rápido!

- Puxou o pai – disse Tiago convencido.

- Só se for no cabelo e no quadribol, porque no resto... – começou Sirius. – Você é muito enrolado para se arrumar!

- Não estraga minha pose, pulguento! – falou Tiago, arrancando risadas de todos.

- Vamos logo, não queremos nos atrasar para encontrar as garotas, não é mesmo? – perguntou Frank, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Ei, eu vou primeiro, você demora demais! – falaram Remo, Sirius e Tiago, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem pensar! – disseram os quatro juntos, enquanto Harry se sentava na cama de tanto rir.

- Espero vocês lá embaixo – disse Harry, saindo do dormitório, deixando os garotos numa briga, para ver quem usava o banheiro primeiro.

Não havia ninguém na Sala Comunal ainda, era sábado cedo, todos aproveitavam para dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Harry ficou olhando pela janela. O céu estava azul, mas havia algumas nuvens escuras que, às vezes, encobriam o sol. A temperatura estava baixando dia após dia, quanto mais se aproximavam do inverno.

**

Enquanto isso, no dormitório feminino, Kely tentava acordar educadamente as amigas, mas, como não estava adiantando nada, resolveu mudar de tática.

- ACORDEM JÁ!!! – gritou ela, no meio do quarto.

- Que foi, hein? – perguntou Lily, de mau-humor por ter sido acordada tão cedo.

- Hoje vamos à Hogsmeade, se esqueceram? – respondeu Kely, animada.

- Quase me esqueci disso... – falou Alice, dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Não acredito nisso! – disse Kely, indignada. – Isso porque você e o Frank vão fazer um ano de namoro!

- Parabéns, Alice – disse Gina, se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- Verdade, Alice, parabéns! – disseram Lily e Kely, ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, feliz.

- Bom, agora que a Gina saiu do banheiro, vou me arrumar – Falou Kely.

- Não mesmo! – disseram Lily e Alice juntas. – Eu vou primeiro! – E saíram todas correndo em direção ao banheiro, enquanto Gina ria da cena. Resolveu descer e esperar as três na Sala Comunal. Pensou que não havia ninguém lá, a essa hora, mas se enganou.

Harry continuava a olhar pela janela, observando o tempo, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Harry? – chamou alguém às suas costas. Nem sabia quanto tempo ficara ali observando o céu e pensando... Pensando em tudo o que havia feito desde que chegara. Virou-se e viu Gina olhando para ele.

- Sim? – perguntou em resposta.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Não sei ao certo, acho que, uma meia hora – respondeu ele.

- Bem, vamos tomar café?

- Claro – concordou Harry e saíram juntos em direção ao Salão Principal.

**

Os garotos terminaram de se aprontar, com o maior cuidado e desceram para a Sala Comunal, esperar as meninas. Remo se sentou numa poltrona para esperar Tonks. As três desceram juntas, todas lindas e os meninos as esperavam ao pé da escada.

- Bom dia! – falaram os três juntos.

- Bom dia, meninos! – responderam elas, ao mesmo tempo, todas sorrindo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Tiago a todos.

- Sim – concordaram e foram tomar café. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Harry e Gina já saindo do salão.

- Já terminaram? – perguntou Sirius, espantado.

- Sim, vocês é que são muito enrolados! – respondeu Harry rindo. – Esperamos vocês na faia em frente ao Lago Negro.

- Nos vemos em vinte minutos então – disse Lily, se sentando ao lado de Tiago para comer.

Harry e Gina se sentaram embaixo da faia e começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, até que chegaram ao do fim de seu namoro.

- Ainda não entendo por que fez aquilo, Harry – disse Gina.

- Não queria que Voldemort soubesse, senão poderia usar você para chegar até mim.

- Você sabe que enfrentaria tudo para ficar com você.

- Sei, mas não podia deixar você correr esse risco... – começou ele e, vendo que ela iria interromper, completou – mas, isso é passado, agora, vamos em direção ao futuro.

- Correção – disse Gina rindo. – Estamos mais no passado do que nunca estivemos!

- Tem razão – falou Harry, rindo também e se deitando na grama, sendo seguido por Gina. – Passado e futuro ao mesmo tempo!

- Com certeza! – exclamou ela e, após alguns minutos em silêncio, resolveu por para fora a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça. – E agora, o que vai acontecer conosco?

- Não sei – respondeu Harry sinceramente, olhando para a ruiva. – Só sei de uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para Harry.

- Que eu te amo! – respondeu ele, olhando fundo naqueles olhos azuis e aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Eu também – sussurrou, quando estavam bem próximos.

Harry roçou seu nariz no de Gina, sentindo algo que não sentia desde o término do namoro dos dois. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, sem se importar com mais nada, a não ser os dois. Os marotos, Frank e as meninas estavam indo ao encontro dos dois quando os viram se beijando. Resolveram não atrapalhar e esperar perto dali, quando se levantassem os veriam.

Após algum tempo, os dois se separaram, ofegantes, sem desviar o olhar.

- Gina – começou Harry. – Aceita namorar comigo, de novo? – perguntou ele, se sentando e abrindo uma caixinha azul marinho, que continha duas alianças e entregando uma rosa para a ruiva. Finas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos dela, quando ouviu o pedido.

- Claro! – respondeu, dando um abraço nele. Ao se separarem, levantaram-se, colocaram as alianças e se beijaram novamente. As mãos de Harry percorriam as costas da ruiva e acariciavam-lhe os cabelos, enquanto as mãos dela estavam em torno do pescoço de Harry.

Após algum tempo, se separaram, se sentindo mais felizes do que tinham sentido durante muito tempo.

- Vamos, os outros devem estar nos esperando – disse Harry, dando a mão para Gina. Harry avistou os oito (Remo, Tonks, Tiago, Lily, Frank, Alice, Sirius e Kely) não muito distantes de onde estavam, e seguiram em direção a eles.

- A coisa estava boa lá, hein? – comentou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Muito! – disse Harry sorrindo e mostrando as alianças.

- Voltaram a namorar! – exclamou Lily, também sorrindo. – Te disse que ele ainda gostava de você, Gina!

- E estava certa – falou a ruiva.

- Parabéns aos dois – disse Remo.

- É, parabéns! – falaram todos juntos.

- Obrigada – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos para Hogsmeade agora? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Sim – disse Lily. – E que sorriso maroto é esse, senhor Potter? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Nada não – apressou-se a responder. – Bem, vamos logo!

Todos concordaram e começaram a andar em direção ao vilarejo, para o que seria um ótimo dia para todos.

Enquanto andavam, passaram vários grupinhos de garotas. Olhavam para Tiago e Sirius e suspiravam, enquanto Lily e Kely reviravam os olhos, Sirius fazia pose de galã e Tiago passava a mão no cabelo, despenteando-o mais ainda.

N/a: Esse capítulo não foi muito grande, mas o próximo já é um pouco maior – o passeio de Hogsmeade. Para compensar, também, alguns capítulos são bem grandes, mais para o meio da história. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram!

**layla black: **rsrs agora não está faltando mais ninguém dos que você citou ;) Obrigadaa pelo review! Beijos =*

**Marininha Potter: **uashuahsuashu uma mente maliciosa? Imagino o que deve ter passado nela... rsrs E, vai ter um pouco de Harry/Gina no passeio sim =) Valeu pelo review! Beijos =*

**Jen Valentine: **Fico feliz que goste da fic! XD Deve ser estranho conhecer um filho assim, que veio do futuro e tem a sua idade! Obrigada pelo coment! Beijos =*

**Pat. Cullen: **Finalmente se acertaram, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer até o fim da fic... Esse capítulo ainda não foi o passeio, mas o próximo já é! Obrigada pelo review! Beijos =*

**Débora: **Que bom que está gostando da fic *-* E obrigada pelo elogio! Rsrs a fic é bem grande sim, tem 551 páginas =) Beijos e continue comentando =*

**Carolzynha LF: **Eu adoro atormentar o Snape, é minha diversão XD Se isso ajudar, então, próximo capítulo, o passeio de Hogsmeade, vem na quarta-feira! Obrigada pelo review! Beijos =*

**Bárbara: **Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que goste da fic! Beijoss =*

Aos que lêem e não comentam, agradeço também e, se puderem gastar um minutinho deixando um review, farão uma autora feliz! Beijos a todos!


	12. Hogsmeade

Cap. 11 – Passeio à Hogsmeade

Passaram pelos portões de Hogwarts, ladeados por duas gárgulas de javalis alados, sem ter o que falar, mas logo Sirius arranjou um assunto.

- Então, que horas faremos nosso jogo amanhã, Pontas? – perguntou.

- Sei lá, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, lançando ao amigo um olhar misterioso. – Mas tem que ser antes das seis.

- Por que antes das seis? – perguntou Lily, curiosa. – Vão sair?

- Não podemos te contar, Lily, não por enquanto – respondeu Tiago. Mas, ao ver o olhar que ela lhe lançou, acrescentou – e não se preocupe, não tem nada a ver com garotas.

- Sei... – começou, desconfiada, mas, para não acabar em briga, resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa. – Por que Tiago chama Sirius de Almofadinhas e ele chama Tiago de Pontas?

- Mais uma pergunta que vou ter que deixar de responder – disse Tiago, calmamente. – Sei que um dia vou te contar, não se preocupe.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Kely,ao chegarem no vilarejo.

- Eu vou na Zonko's! – exclamaram Tiago e Sirius, enquanto as garotas reviravam os olhos.

- Está bem, te encontro na Dedosdemel – disse Lily a Tiago. – Em meia hora.

- Está bem! – respondeu o garoto. Quando todos se afastaram, Sirius falou.

- Pronto?

- Vamos lá! – respondeu, com um sorriso maroto. – Hoje vai dar tudo certo!

Em vez de seguirem para a Zonko's, foram a uma loja de jóias e bijuterias, que ficava em frente à Zonko's. Entraram e se depararam com uma enorme quantidade de brilhantes, pedras preciosas, cristais e etc., em anéis, colares, pulseiras e brincos.

- Cara, que horror! – disse Tiago, espantado. – Como vou encontrar o que eu quero no meio de tudo isso Almofadinhas?

- Sei lá, Pontas.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou uma mocinha com mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, loira de olhos azuis.

- Claro! – disseram os dois.

- O que estão procurando? – perguntou ela.

- Um anel que tenha um brilhante, não muito grande nem muito pequeno, e uma corrente com a letra "L" – disse Tiago à moça.

- Por aqui, por favor – respondeu ela, fazendo sinal para que eles a seguissem. Chegaram a uma bancada que só possuía anéis. De todos os tipos e tamanhos: grandes, médios, pequenos, de prata, de ouro, folheados, com pedras de todos os tamanhos. O olhar de Tiago recaiu sobre um que lhe chamou muita atenção. Era médio, com uma pedrinha delicada, em forma de lírio, e transparente, mas, conforme a luz batia, ela brilhava de várias cores.

- Eu quero esse aqui! – disse ele, apontando para o anel. – E você, Almofadinhas, já decidiu?

- Já, sim, Pontas – respondeu Sirius. – Aquele ali! – disse, apontando para uma anel de prata com uma pedra em forma de rosa, também transparente e brilhava com a luz.

- Sim, senhores – falou a moça, pegando os anéis indicados. – Para presente?

- Sim – disse Tiago. – O meu pode colocar numa caixinha de veludo verde esmeralda, por favor?

- Claro – disse a moça. – Me sigam, vou mostrar a vocês as caixinhas que temos, assim, podem escolher.

- Está bem – disseram os dois, seguindo a moça para mais fundo da loja, onde havia milhares de tipos diferentes de caixinhas, de todas as cores, tamanhos e formas. Tiago viu uma verde esmeralda de veludo, em formato de lírio. Era aquela, não tinha dúvidas.

- Pode me dar aquela ali, por favor? – pediu ele, apontando para a caixinha. A moça pegou e guardou o anel dentro. E o senhor? – perguntou para Sirius.

- Eu levo aquela ali! – disse apontando para uma caixinha de veludo vermelho em forma de rosa. A moça pegou-a e guardou o anel dentro. – Algo mais?

- Sim – falou Tiago. – O colar com a letra "L".

- Muito bem – disse a moça, seguindo para outro canto da loja, onde ficavam os colares. Tiago viu um perfeito. A correntinha era de prata, com um pingente em "L" bem desenhado. A moça o pegou e colocou numa outra caixinha. Eles pagaram e saíram da loja com os presentes bem guardados nas vestes.

- Como essa loja é grande, Almofadinhas! – exclamou Tiago, espantado. – Não sei como nunca tinha visto ela antes, já fomos tantas vezes na Zonko's!

- Pois é, Pontas, acho que nunca prestamos atenção em todas as lojas que tem aqui, a não ser a Zonko's, Dedosdemel e Três Vassouras.

- Vamos para a Dedosdemel, agora? – perguntou Tiago. – Lily e Kely estão lá.

- E os outros? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sei lá, Almofadinhas, mas assim é melhor para a gente – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- Por quê?

- Não tenho que ficar dando explicações para todos sobre aonde vamos.

- E aonde vai, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Ora, Almofadinhas, vou levar a Lily num lugar especial – disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Entendi – falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto. – Eu acho que já sei onde levar a Kely.

- Só não leve ela no mesmo lugar onde levarei minha ruivinha, Almofadinhas!

- Está bem, não era para lá que eu ia levar ela mesmo.

- Ótimo – disse Tiago. – Agora, vamos parar de falar, senão elas vão desconfiar.

- Ok – concordou, e pararam com aquele assunto ao entrar na loja de doces. Apesar da loja estar lotada, Tiago logo localizou Lily e Kely, por causa do cabelo de Lily.

- Já terminaram? – sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a se arrepiar e virar para ele.

- Quase – respondeu ela. – Só precisamos pagar.

- Está bem – disse Sirius. – Esperamos vocês do lado de fora, aqui está lotado!

- Tudo bem! – concordaram as duas e eles saíram da loja.

- Então, Pontas, onde pretende levá-la? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

- Para um lindo local que conheci há pouco tempo que ela vai amar – respondeu Tiago sorrindo marotamente. – E você, Almofadinhas?

- Bom, vou levar a Kely até um campo de rosas que tem perto daqui, já que ela gosta de rosas.

- Agora, fique quieto que elas estão vindo – disse Tiago, ao ver as duas saindo da loja, com sacolinhas de doces.

- Não compraram nada na Zonko's? – perguntou Lily, espantada.

- Dessa vez, não, meu lírio – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo abertamente. – Vamos?

- Claro. Para onde? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quero te mostrar um lugar que você vai amar.

- E a Kely e o Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Vou levar a Kely para um lugar que ela vai amara também – respondeu Sirius.

- Vamos? – perguntaram os meninos, dando o braço a elas e seguindo em direções opostas.

**

Enquanto isso, Alice e Frank já tinham comprado o que queriam e estavam voltando para o castelo para a tal "surpresa" que Frank tinha preparado.

- Conta logo! – pediu Alice.

- Não, já estamos chegando – respondeu Frank, rindo da cara da namorada. Entraram no sétimo andar e Frank passou três vezes na frente de uma parte aparentemente sem nada, pensando no que queria que a sala se transformasse.

- Ficou louco? – perguntou Alice confusa, vendo ele andar e nada acontecer. Ele fez sinal para ela ficar em silêncio e ela obedeceu.

Após alguns instantes, uma porta apareceu do nada, na parede lisa e eles entraram. Alice estava boquiaberta. A sala se transformara num lindo quarto, com iluminação de velas, uma mesa com o almoço no canto e uma bela cama ao centro. Ao fecharem a porta, do lado de dentro, ela desapareceu do lado de fora.

**

Harry e Gina estavam no Três Vassouras, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada e conversando.

- Como devem estar sua família, nossos amigos e todo o pessoal, pensando que morremos? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Não sei – respondeu Gina. – Mas eles vão entender por que fizemos isso, é para o bem de todos.

- Tem razão – concordou Harry, terminando sua cerveja. – Vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro

Os dois passaram uns vinte minutos andando por Hogsmeade, e depois decidiram voltar para Hogwarts e ficar na faia em frente ao lago. Se sentaram na grama e ficaram namorando até a hora do almoço.

**

Remo e Tonks entraram no Três Vassouras logo após Harry sair com Gina. Pegaram uma cerveja amanteigada cada um e se sentaram para conversar.

- Então, seu namorado não ficaria bravo se te visse aqui, comigo? – perguntou Remo.

- Não tenho namorado – respondeu ela, calmamente.

- Achei que tivesse...

- Bem, parece que achou errado, não é?

- É – concordou ele, pegando na mão dela. – Sabe, Tonks, eu... eu...

- Você...? – insistiu ela.

- Eu… te amo – disse ele corando furiosamente, no que ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu também, Remo... – falou a garota, com a cor dos cabelos mudando de roxa para vermelha. Remo se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo. Nem se importou que o bar estivesse cheio. A única coisa que importava agora era que sabia que a garota que ele amava também o amava.

**

Sirius estava levando Kely a um local mais longe do vilarejo. Estavam andando a uns quinze minutos e nada de chegar. Kely já estava ficando impaciente.

- Não chega nunca? – perguntava ela, a cada dois minutos.

- Calma – pediu Sirius. – Tenho certeza que você vai amar, já estamos chegando, é logo ali na frente – disse, apontando para o fim da estradinha de terra em que andavam, ela fazia uma curva e acabava.

Quando chegaram ao fim da estradinha, Kely ficou boquiaberta. Não sabia o que dizer. Estavam em frente a um lindo campo de rosas, de todas as cores. Sirius foi até lá, pegou uma rosa vermelha, a preferida de Kely, e entregou para a menina.

- É linda! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Não te trouxe aqui só para te mostrar as rosas – disse Sirius, sorrindo, de frente para Kely.

- Para o que mais, então? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Para uma coisa bem especial.

- E o que seria essa "coisa especial"?

- Isso – disse ele, tirando a caixinha de veludo vermelho em forma de rosa das vestes e abrindo-a para Kely, que viu um lindo anel de prata com uma pedra brilhante, também em forma de rosa. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela e perguntou – Kely, aceita namorar comigo?

Ela ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que falar. Acabaram de ser pedida em namoro pelo garoto que amava, mas que também era o maior galinha de Hogwarts.

_E se ele desistir de mim, para ficar com outra? –_ pensou ela, se decidindo. – _Mas ele me escolheu para namorar... Nunca fez isso com nenhuma das garotas... Eu gosto dele... Vou aceitar e ver no que dá!_

- Aceito! – respondeu ela, com um enorme sorriso. – Mas com uma condição, senhor Black! – completou, olhando séria para ele.

- E qual seria, minha fofa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Me prometa que não olhará mais para garota nenhuma! – disse ela, olhando-o bem profundamente. – Vai parar com as suas galinhagens!

- Eu prometo, Kely – respondeu Sirius, sem desviar seu olhar dos olhos azuis da garota.

Ela sorriu. Sirius se levantou tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou-o em Kely. Ela olhou para o anel e para Sirius, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Então, Sirius pegou Kely pela cintura e trouxe-a para mais perto de si, beijando a menina docemente.

- Sou a garota mais feliz do mundo! – disse ela, ainda abraçada a Sirius.

- E eu, o namorado mais feliz.

- Te amo!

- Eu também, e nunca duvide disso!

- Não vou duvidar se você parar de ficar olhando para todas as garotas da escola! – disse Kely, enciumada.

- Está com ciúmes? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Ora, é claro! – respondeu ela. – Agora você está namorando, não pode ficar babando em cima de todas!

- Pode deixar, agora estou de compromisso. As garotas vão ter que me esquecer.

- Não vai ser assim, tão fácil.

- Se você me ajudar, vai – falou Sirius, com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Está bem – disse ela, revirando os olhos. – Mas só porque você pediu.

- Ótimo! Vamos?

- Para onde?

- Voltar para Hogwarts – respondeu ele. – Já fiz o que vim fazer aqui, agora, vamos voltar, todos já devem estar voltando também.

- Tudo bem – concordou Kely, e saíram de mãos dadas de volt ao castelo.

**

Tiago levava Lily para um outro lado de Hogsmeade, que ela nunca tinha ido antes.

- Afinal, para onde estamos indo e para quê estamos indo? – perguntou ela, pela décima quinta vez.

- Espere só mais cinco minutos e estaremos lá – respondeu Tiago, rindo da impaciência da ruiva.

- Não agüento mais esperar! – exclamou ela. – Estou curiosa!

- Calma! – disse Tiago rindo mais ainda. Depois de mais cinco minutos andando, Tiago parou.

- Por que parou? – perguntou ela, confusa, não vendo nada à sua frente, a não ser uma pequena depressão na estrada.

- Veja você mesma! – respondeu ele, encaminhando-se para a depressão. Lily chegou junto dele e abriu um enorme sorriso.

- É lindo! – disse ela, vendo o campo de lírios vermelhos e brancos à sua frente. Tiago foi até o campo e voltou com um buquê de dez lírios, entregando-o para a ruiva.

- São realmente lindos! Nem sei o que dizer!

- Diga "Eu aceito" – falou ele, sorrindo.

- O quê? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Diga "eu aceito".

- E por que eu diria isso? – perguntou Lily, mais confusa ainda.

- Por isso – respondeu ele, tirando uma caixinha de veludo verde esmeralda em forma de lírio, das vestes e abrindo-a. Dentro, havia um anel brilhante, com uma pedrinha também em forma de lírio e uma corrente com um pingente com a letra "L", bem desenhada. Lily ficou boquiaberta. Tiago sorriu e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, segurando uma das mãos da ruiva. - Lily, aceita namorar comigo?

- Aceito! – respondeu ela, sem nem pensar. O sorriso de Tiago se alargou e ele se levantou para colocar o anel nela. – Mas, com uma condição. Uma não, duas!

- E quais seriam? – perguntou ele.

- A primeira é que você vai parar de ficar olhando e sorrindo para todas as garotas que passam, senão elas vão pensar que tem esperanças – respondeu a ruiva, com as mãos na cintura.

- Sem problema. Você mesma já viu que não fiquei com ninguém esse ano, estava, por todo esse tempo, tentando te conquistar – respondeu Tiago – E a segunda?

- A segunda vai ser muito mais difícil! – falou Lílian, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Estou pronto para enfrentar tudo para ficar ao seu lado.

- Certo. A condição é que me dê um beijo nesse exato momento – disse ela sorrindo.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! – falou Tiago, galanteador, se aproximando da ruiva e dando um beijo longo e profundo. Ao se separarem, Tiago colocou o anel em seu dedo e a corrente em seu pescoço.

- Vamos? - perguntou ela, começando a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo.

- Ah, espera só mais um minuto – disse Tiago, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Para quê? – perguntou ela se virando para ele.

- Para isso! – respondeu, puxando-a para junto dele e dando um beijo apaixonado nela. – Agora somos namorados!

- E eu estou tão feliz por isso! Você nem imagina o quanto – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Ah, imagino sim, pode ter certeza disso! – e, falando isso, se sentaram na grama ali perto e ficaram namorando um pouco. Uns vinte minutos depois, seguiram para o castelo, para encontrar todos os amigos.

**

N/a: Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho do capítulo! Mas, como nem tudo são flores, ainda terão que passar por alguns problemas, um longo caminho... rsrs

**Marininha Potter: **aushuahsuh finalmente o Harry e a Gina voltaram, né! XD Acho que é o seu shipper favorito, então... =) E, com certeza, Tiago e Sirius são perfeitos, bem que eu gostaria de um desses pra mim! *-* Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**layla black: **ainda terão muuuuuitos momentos fofos ao longo da fic, e também algumas confusões, brigas, etc... Beijoss e obrigada pelo coment!

**Pat. Cullen: **rsrs aconteceu o que você desconfiou do Tiago? Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **eles são bem fofos mesmo XD É o seu shipper preferido? E, eu postei na quarta sim! É que de manhã teve aula e saí com algumas amigas a tarde, consequentemente, o post saiu mais tarde também. Não chora não, posto mais na terça ou quarta-feira! Beijoss e não fique triste!

**Bárbara: **Voldemort ta dando um tempinho por enquanto... A fic é mais pra romântica do que ação, mas ele ainda vai aparecer e fazer estragos, como sempre... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Verônica D. M.: **Seja bem-vinda! XD rsrs A fic ta pronta sim, desde junho de 2008... uahsuahsuahs não me importo em ser ameaçada, já sofri muitas delas quando ainda estava escrevendo! Que bom que gosta das voltas ao passado! Essa foi minha primeira fic... Beijos e obrigadaa pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, é maravilhoso receber os reviews! Gastem um minutinho fazendo uma autora feliz, deixem um review! Próximo capítulo terá um joguinho de Quadribol entre eles =) Beijosss!!!


	13. Quadribol

Cap. 12 – Quadribol

Quando Tiago e Lily chegaram ao castelo, seguiram diretamente para a faia perto do lago, onde combinaram de encontrar todos. Ao chegarem lá, se sentaram e observaram que todos já haviam chegado, eles foram os últimos. Já era de tarde, quase hora do jantar. O sol estava perto de se por, lançando uma luz dourada e vermelha às nuvens e aos terrenos do castelo.

- Demoraram! – exclamou Remo.

- O que tanto faziam, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto Lily corava.

- Estávamos namorando um pouco, ora! – respondeu Tiago, simplesmente, fazendo Lílian corar ainda mais.

- Mais um casal – disse Kely.

- Por que mais um? – perguntou Lily, sem entender.

- Por isso – respondeu Gina, mostrando as alianças dela e de Harry.

- E isso – disse Kely, mostrando seu anel.

- Nossa! – exclamou Lílian. – Então não fui a única!

- Não mesmo – respondeu Kely, sorrindo. – Venham meninas, vamos. Quero saber tudinho o que aconteceu hoje! – disse Kely se levantando e puxando as duas ruivas junto de si.

- Ei! – chamou Sirius. – Vai deixar seu namorado aqui, sozinho, é? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, Sirius – disse Kely rindo. – Te encontro mais tarde na sala Comunal! – e, dizendo isso, continuou em direção ao castelo, com as duas ruivas a seguindo.

Tiago e Harry ficaram apenas olhando suas namoradas serem puxadas por Kely.

- Ela é louca! – exclamaram os dois juntos.

- Ei! Não fale assim da minha namorada! – falou Sirius, fingindo estar irritado, mas logo depois, todos começaram a rir.

- Tenho que ir, Remo – disse Tonks dando um selinho em Remo e se levantando.

- Certo, te vejo mais tarde – respondeu ele.

- Está bem, tchau – disse ela acenando para todos.

- Tchau – responderam.

- Então, Aluado, vai pedi-la em namoro? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo marotamente.

- Sabe que não posso – respondeu Remo desanimado. – Quando ela souber, vai desistir de mim!

- Não fala isso, Aluado! – disse Sirius. – Nenhum de nós te deixou quando soubemos.

- Mas é diferente.

- Não é diferente – falou Harry. – Só basta você tentar!

- Está bem! – respondeu Remo. – Me convenceram. Falo com ela outro dia.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Tiago. – E então, como foi o dia de vocês?

- Maravilhoso! – responderam todos sorrindo. E cada um contou sobre o seu dia. Depois disso, seguiram para o Salão Principal para jantar.

**

- Pena de Fênix! – disse Kely à Mulher Gorda, que abriu passagem para elas entrarem na torre da Grifinória. Subiram direto para o dormitório ao entrarem.

- Bom, podem contar tudo! – disse Kely animada, ao fechar a porta.

- Bom, comigo vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, então acho que não preciso repetir – falou Gina.

- Correção: nós sabemos o que aconteceu antes de irmos para Hogsmeade, não o que aconteceu lá – disse Lily. – Então, pode começar a falar!

- OK – concordou Gina, revirando os olhos. – Bom, fomos ao Três Vassouras, conversamos um pouco, depois andamos por Hogsmeade, então resolvemos voltar pra cá. Chegamos e ainda não tinha ninguém lá no lago e ficamos namorando um pouco até Remo e Tonks chegarem. Aí ficamos conversando. Sirius e Kely chegaram logo em seguida e um tempo depois, você e o Tiago.

- Meu dia foi ótimo! – disse Kely, sonhadora. – Sirius me levou para um campo de rosas perto de Hogsmeade e me pediu em namoro! – completou, mostrando o anel com a pedrinha em forma de rosa para as ruivas.

- O meu também – falou Lily, se lembrando do dia perfeito que teve, ao lado de Tiago. – Ele me levou para um campo de lírios, me deu esse buquê, esse anel e essa corrente – disse, mostrando o que tinha ganhado do namorado. – E me pediu em namoro!

- Agora, todas nós faremos aniversário de namoro juntas! – exclamou Gina rindo.

- É verdade! – concordaram as outras duas.

- É... - começou Kely, sonhadora, pensando no dia que teve. Fora perfeito, melhor do que poderia ter imaginado.

- Todas nós vamos comemorar nosso aniversário de namoro dia vinte e cinco! - exclamou Lily, sorrindo.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo e resolveram descer para jantar.

Chegaram lá e já encontraram os marotos comendo. Pedro estava junto. Lily se sentou ao lado de Tiago, Kely ao lado de Sirius e Gina ao lado de Harry. Os meninos esperaram as meninas terminarem de comer e foram passear um pouco pelo jardim, todos juntos, Tonks foi convidada por Remo para os acompanharem e Pedro não foi, disse que ia até a cozinha, pegar um pouco de comida para comer à noite.

Após algum tempo conversando todos juntos, se separaram em casais e foram cada um para um lado, namorar um pouco. As oito e meia já estavam todos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentados nos sofás e poltronas. Tiago estava deitado no colo de Lily, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos. Sirius estava encostado às pernas de Kely, ele sentado no chão e ela no sofá. Remo e Tonks estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, assim como Harry e Gina.

Conversaram sobre diversas coisas, então, um por um, foram se deitar, até que só sobraram Tiago e Lily na Sala Comunal. Todos os outros alunos já estavam em seus dormitórios.

- É melhor irmos dormir – falou Lily.

- Espera mais um pouco – respondeu Tiago. - Está tão bom aqui com você.

- Está bem, mas só mais um pouquinho.

Ficaram um tempo conversando e logo adormeceram no sofá mesmo. Tiago acordou e viu sua ruiva dormindo com a cabeça para trás, no encosto do sofá. Olhou no relógio e viu que eram duas e meia da manhã.

Resolveu se levantar e levar Lily até o dormitório, mas se lembrou de que não poderia subir, então resolveu levá-la para o próprio quarto, pois se a deixasse dormir no sofá, acordaria com uma bela dor nas costas. Pegou-a no colo e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Entrou sem fazer barulho e se dirigiu até sua cama. Lá, deitou a ruiva e ficou um tempo observando-a. Parecia um anjo até quando dormia e, ou tinha um sono muito pesado, pois não acordou com Tiago carregando-a ou estava muito cansada.

Tiago foi até o banheiro, se trocou, escovou os dentes e voltou para o dormitório. Deitou-se na cama ao lado da ruiva com cuidado para não acordá-la e fechou o cortinado. Cobriu-os e abraçou sua ruiva. Quase que instantaneamente, pegou no sono outra vez.

Tiago não foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte, já que tinha ficado até mais tarde na Sala Comunal e eram raras as vezes que era o primeiro. Remo, Harry e Frank acordaram, viram que Pedro não estava na cama (já deveria ter ido tomar café) e resolveram chamar Sirius primeiro, enquanto Harry ia para o banheiro.

- Sirius! – sussurrou Remo, ao ouvido de Sirius. Como já previa, nada aconteceu. – Sirius! – chamou, um pouco mais alto. Nada. – Não sei por que eu ainda tento!

- Acho que sei como acordá-lo – disse Harry, saindo do banheiro. – Se ele for igual ao meu pai... – completou, se aproximando de Sirius. – Kely, como você está linda hoje! Vamos dar uma volta?

- Sai de perto dela, seu... – começou, mas ao ver que eram os marotos, fechou a cara e foi para o banheiro enquanto os outros caíam na risada. Após uns dez minutos, Sirius saiu do banheiro e encontrou todos prontos, menos Tiago.

- Vamos? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro – concordaram Harry e Frank, se dirigindo à porta do dormitório.

- Esperem – disse Sirius. – Vamos deixar o Tiago aqui? – perguntou, apontando para a única cama que ainda continuava ocupada, com o cortinado fechado.

- Vamos – disse Remo. – Deixe ele dormir, é domingo.

- E por que me chamaram? – perguntou Sirius, emburrado.

- Por que é engraçado, e já fizemos isso com o Tiago também – respondeu Frank, rindo.

- Mas hoje é dia do nosso jogo – lembrou Harry. – Marcamos as nove, e já são oito e meia. Se o deixarmos aqui, vai se atrasar, e muito. Sem falar que ainda tem que dar uma ajudinha para a minha mãe, ensiná-la a voar.

- Tem razão, vamos acordá-lo – concordou Remo, indo em direção à cama de Tiago.

- Ah, não! – disse Sirius, barrando Remo e todos o olharam com uma cara confusa.

- Não era você quem queria chamá-lo? – perguntou Frank, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – respondeu Sirius abrindo um sorriso. – Mas eu vou chamar o Pontas, já que vocês me chamaram... – e, dizendo isso, foi até a cama do amigo e abriu o cortinado, mas, ao ver quem estava lá, levou um susto e quase caiu no chão. Remo, Frank e Harry chegaram mais perto e viram Tiago abraçado a Lily, os dois em sono profundo. Todos se olharam, confusos.

- Por que será que ela está aqui? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os dois.

- Sei lá, mas temos que chamá-los – disse Remo e todos concordaram. Sirius foi até o lado que Tiago estava para acordar os dois, começando pelo amigo.

- Ei, Pontas! Acorda! – falou Sirius, sacudindo o amigo. Nada aconteceu. Resolveu mudar de tática. Abriu um sorrisinho e todos tamparam os ouvidos. – ACORDA SEU VEADO! – gritou, a plenos pulmões. Tiago acordou assustado, se embolou nos lençóis e caiu no chão. Como Lílian estava na cama também, enrolada nos lençóis, foi puxada para o chão, caindo em cima de Tiago. Depois dessa, provavelmente o castelo inteiro teria acordado.

- SEU CACHORRO, POR QUE FEZ ISSO? – gritou Tiago, embora não tão alto quanto Sirius, enquanto os outros quatro se sentavam nas camas, de tanto rir.

- Quê? – perguntou Lily, assustada, pois não sabia que estava no dormitório masculino. Os dói se desembolaram dos lençóis e se levantaram. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Acabamos dormindo na Sala Comunal e como não poderia entrar no dormitório feminino, te trouxe pra cá – respondeu Tiago. – E não queria te deixar lá, acordaria com uma bela dor nas costas.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, dando um selinho nele. – Agora, vou para o meu dormitório para me arrumar – e saiu do quarto.

- Por que fizeram isso? – perguntou Tiago, emburrado, tirando as cobertas do chão.

- Queria te acordar em grande estilo! – respondeu Sirius, fazendo pose de galã.

- Seu cachorro pulguento! – disse Tiago indo para o banheiro. – Encontro vocês na Sala Comunal daqui a pouco – e fechou a porta.

- Vamos? – perguntou Frank, abrindo a porta do dormitório. Todos concordaram e o seguiram. Um tempo depois, Tiago desceu para a Sala Comunal e viu que as meninas ainda não tinham descido.

- Elas ainda estão no dormitório? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Estão sim – respondeu Frank.

- Então, Frank, me conte – pediu Sirius, olhando para Frank com um sorriso maroto. – Nossa idéia funcionou?

- Claro que funcionou, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago, sem esperar Frank responder. – Nossas idéias sempre funcionam!

- Deu sim, gente. Obrigado! – agradeceu o menino.

- Então, como foi seu dia na Sala Precisa? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ótimo! – respondeu Frank, com um olhar sonhador, e contou tudo para os marotos, menos Pedro, que já devia estar tomando café.

- Ei, Aluado, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Sirius, ao ver Remo sentado numa poltrona, aparentemente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, voltando à realidade, enquanto os outros riam.

- Perguntei o que está fazendo! – repetiu Sirius.

- Deve estar pensando em como falar com a Tonks – respondeu Tiago. – Acertei, Aluado?

- Acertou, Pontas – disse Remo.

- Então, quando pretende falar com ela? – perguntou Frank, sorrindo.

- Não sei, se tiver uma oportunidade, hoje mesmo, mas mantenho o que disse ontem, não vai dar certo – respondeu, colocando a cabeça nas mãos.

- E por que não? – perguntou Frank, confuso.

- Besteira dele, não liga – disse Tiago, mandando um olhar repreendedor à Remo.

**

Lily seguiu até seu dormitório. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com quatro garotas aflitas. Estavam tão perdidas em pensamentos que nem perceberam quando a ruiva entrou.

- Hã... – começou ela. – Bom dia, gente! – disse e todas olharam para ver quem tinha falado. Na hora que viram quem era, começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, no que Lily não entendeu absolutamente nada.

- Calma, uma de cada vez! – tentava falar, mas nenhuma delas ouvia, continuavam o falatório, até que Lily se encheu e gritou, a plenos pulmões – SILÊNCIO!!! – então o quarto foi mergulhado num silêncio total. Se o castelo não tinha acordado com o grito de Sirius, acordou com o de Lílian. – Ótimo! Agora, falem uma de cada vez, ok?

- Está bem, eu começo – disse Kely, impaciente. – Primeiro, onde estava mocinha? Ficamos preocupadas, continuou lá embaixo depois que subimos e, quando acordamos, não estava aqui!

- Bem, eu... – começou ela, ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Você...? – insistiu Alice.

- Eu estava... – tentou continuar, sem sucesso.

- Fala logo criatura! – pediu Kely, com menos paciência ainda.

- EstavanodormitóriomasculinocomTiago! – falou ela, mas foi tão rápido que as três no quarto se entreolharam, confusas.

- Lílian, fala. Mais. Devagar. Está. Bem? – pediu Gina, pausadamente.

- Está bem – concordou a ruiva, ficando mais vermelha ainda. – Eu... Estava no dormitório masculino com Tiago – completou, olhando para o chão, com a cor de seu rosto confundindo com a do cabelo.

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Kely, curiosa.

- Claro, né? – respondeu ela, finalmente olhando para as amigas. – Por que eu mentiria?

- Então, por que foi para lá?- perguntou Alice, também curiosa.

- Bem – começou Lílian. – Acabamos dormindo na Sala Comunal. Tiago acordou depois e me viu dormindo toda torta no sofá. Então, me levou para o dormitório dele para eu não ficar com dor nas costas, já que não poderia entrar aqui. Acordei hoje de manhã com Sirius gritando.

- E, por que ele gritou? – perguntou Gina, divertida. – Tão cedo!

- Para fazer uma gracinha com Tiago, acordar ele – respondeu a ruiva, revirando os olhos. – E, como eu estava dormindo do lado dele, fui acordada com os gritos também.

- Que fofo! – disse Alice, sonhadora.

- Tiago é um cavalheiro! – exclamou Kely.

- Deixa o Sirius ouvir isso! – falou Lily rindo.

- Ei – disse Gina. – Acabei de me lembrar!

- O quê? – perguntaram as três juntas.

- Que eu acordei durante a noite, eram umas três e meia, e vi a dona Alice entrando no dormitório!

- Então não fui só eu que "dormi fora"! – exclamou Lily, colocando as mão na cintura.

- Pois é... – começou Alice corando furiosamente.

- Por que a senhorita está vermelha? – perguntou Kely. – E também não foi para Hogsmeade!

- Bem... lembra que eu disse que o Frank iria me fazer uma surpresa de um ano de namoro? – perguntou ela, encarando o chão.

- Sim! – responderam as três.

- Bem, ele me levou para um lugar que eu não conhecia e... E... – mas não saía mais nada.

- Foi a primeira vez de vocês? – perguntou Gina, que já tinha entendido do que ela estava falando.

- Foi – disse Alice, timidamente, mais vermelha do que já estivera na vida.

- Então, como foi? – perguntou Kely, curiosa.

- Bem... – começou Alice, e contou para as amigas todo o dia que teve com Frank.

Depois de contar tudo, desceram para a Sala Comunal e encontraram os meninos à espera delas. Em casais, cada um com seu namorado, menos Remo que ainda não estava namorando, seguiram para o Salão Principal. Depois do café, Tiago ensinaria Lily a voar e fariam o jogo de quadribol que tinham combinado.

Chegaram no Salão Comunal e seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória. Sentaram: Tiago, Lily e Remo de um lado, Sirius, Kely, Alice e Frank do outro. Pedro já estava lá, como previram. Comeram tranquilamente e seguiram para o campo de quadribol. Tiago e Sirius foram parados por vários grupinhos de garota, no caminho. Lily usava todas as suas forças para se segurar e não avançar no pescoço das meninas, mas não podia fazer isso, pois ninguém sabia que ela namorava Tiago. O mesmo acontecia com Kely, que ficava cada vez mais vermelha de raiva, a cada garota que parava seu namorado.

Elas resolveram esperar um tempinho antes de revelarem que estavam namorando os dois marotos, pois, como eles eram os mais cobiçados da escola, provavelmente matariam as duas se soubessem que elas tinham "roubado" Tiago e Sirius delas.

Além disso, Tiago e Lílian ainda encenavam algumas brigas, para não dar tão na cara que estavam se dando bem, ou melhor, namorando. Mas essas "brigas" não eram mais tão freqüentes quanto as verdadeiras de antigamente.

Chegaram no vestiário e Lily e Kely agradeceram.

- Por que estão fazendo isso, meninas? – perguntou Remo, ao ver as duas agradecendo.

- Não agüentávamos mais aquelas garotas dando em cima dos nossos namorados! – respondeu Kely, dando ênfase à palavra 'nossos'.

- O problema, é que elas ainda não sabem que vocês estão namorando – disse Harry.

- E elas não vão parar até saberem a verdade – complementou Gina.

- Ou vão querer matar as duas quando souberem – falou Remo.

- Como é difícil ter um namorado tão popular! – exclamou Lily. Kely concordou e os outros riram.

- Não se preocupe, meu Lírio, vou protegê-la das meninas malvadas – falou Tiago rindo e abraçando a ruiva, enquanto os outros riam mais ainda.

- Bom, agora vamos colocar nossas vestes para o jogo – disse Remo e todos concordaram. Se vestiram, pegaram as vassouras e a caixa das bolas.

Ao saírem do vestiário, ouviram aplausos e suspiros vindos das arquibancadas. Todos se viraram para ver quem eram os espectadores. Havia um grupinho de garotas do quinto e sexto ano dando risadinhas e apontando para Sirius e Tiago. Estes fingiram não ver, pois, se fizessem alguma coisa, teriam que se ver com duas namoradas furiosas, depois. Kely e Lily olharam para as garotas e reviraram os olhos, mas não poderiam fazer nada, também, já que ninguém sabia do namoro.

Seguiram para o centro do campo. Todos montaram nas vassouras, menos Lílian.

- Tiago Potter! – chamou ela, com as mãos na cintura. – Não esqueceu de nada?

- Me desculpe, ruivinha – respondeu ele, desmontando imediatamente da vassoura e chegando mais perto de Lily, para ensiná-la a voar. – Se quiserem, podem começar, se não, esperem só um pouco até que eu ensine Lily a voar – acrescentou.

- Nós esperamos – disse Alice. – Afinal, não podemos jogar sem um dos apanhadores, e ainda não escolhemos os times.

- Concordo com ela – disse Frank. – Enquanto esperamos, vamos nos aquecendo – completou. Todos concordaram, pegaram somente a goles da caixa e deram um impulso com a vassoura em direção ao céu. Formaram um círculo e começaram a mandar a goles, de um para outro.

Enquanto isso, Tiago tentava convencer Lily de montar na vassoura.

- Vamos, Lily! – pedia Tiago. – Estão todos nos esperando.

- Não vou subir nisso! – respondeu ela, com medo. – Vou cair!

- Prometo que não vai – disse Tiago, com um sorriso reconfortante. – Confia em mim.

- Está bem, vamos concordou a ruiva, ainda com um pouco de receio. – Mas, se me deixar cair... – começou, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Não vou deixar, prometo. Vamos? – perguntou ele, indicando a vassoura. Ela montou e segurou o cabo com tanta força que parecia que não ia soltá-lo por nada nesse mundo. Tiago, percebendo isso, começou a rir.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

- Não precisa segurar tão forte, Lily.

- Mas se eu não segurar, vou cair!

- E, como vai jogar? – perguntou ele, rindo mais ainda.

- Jogando, oras! – respondeu a Lily, olhando para ele com uma expressão de "como você acha que seria?"

- Minha cara Lily, não tem como jogar sem tirar uma mão da vassoura!

- Então, como quer que eu jogue? – perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Se eu tirar as mãos, caio!

- Vou te ensinar, não é difícil – respondeu Tiago, se encaminhando para a ruiva para dar as instruções. – Agora, dê um impulso contra o chão – ela se ajeitou, se preparando para dar o impulso mais forte que conseguia, pois sentia que, sem isso, com certeza não sairia do chão. Tiago, ao ver a força que ela usaria, acrescentou – não precisa ser muito forte, senão, vai subir muito rápido e muito alto, e acho que você não quer isso, certo?

- Certo – respondeu ela, agora sem saber quanta força utilizaria. – Não quer vir comigo? Não sei quanta força devo usar, e se uso demais e vou parar lá em cima? Também não sei virar direito essa coisa.

- Está bem – concordou ele e montou na vassoura atrás da ruiva. – Agora, dê um impulso, não muito forte – ela obedeceu. Subiram suavemente até uma boa altura.

- Como a vista é linda daqui! – exclamou ela, olhando para todos os lados. – Dá para ver o castelo, o lago, a cabana de Hagrid e até um pedaço da Floresta Proibida!

- Claro que sim! – falou Tiago. – Estamos a vinte metros do chão. Agora, vire o cabo da vassoura suavemente para a direita, para podermos fazer uma curva – pediu ele e ela obedeceu.

- Não é tão difícil!

- Falei para você – respondeu ele rindo. – Agora, vire para a esquerda – ela o fez.

- Como podemos ir mais rápido? – perguntou ela. – Nessa velocidade, acho que não conseguirei fazer nada num jogo de quadribol!

- Simples, é só inclinar seu corpo para frente, quanto mais inclinação, mais velocidade irá ganhar.

Ela inclinou o corpo e ganhou um pouco de velocidade.

- Isso é tão bom!

- Agora, tire uma das mãos do cabo e veja se consegue continuar manuseando a vassoura sem problema – ela tirou a mão direita e fez algumas curvas sem problemas. Seu desempenho era realmente ótimo. – Agora, vamos voltar para o chão para eu poder pegar minha vassoura.

- E como eu faço para descer?

- Direcione o cabo para baixo, não muito! – advertiu. Ela inclinou um pouco, desceu e pousou. Os outros nem tinham prestado atenção no que eles estava fazendo, continuavam a lançar a goles. Nem perceberam que Lily já tinha aprendido a voar, e estava gostando realmente disso.

- Então, professor – falou a ruiva. – Como me saí na minha primeira aula?

- Muito bem! – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Para quem estava morrendo de medo há alguns minutos atrás. Vamos jogar?

- Um momento – respondeu ela, com um sorriso maroto.

- Que sorriso maroto é esse, senhorita Evans? – perguntou Tiago, divertido.

- Vou fazer uma coisa antes de começarmos o jogo – dizendo isso, pegou a vassoura, montou e deu um impulso. Subiu alguns metros e olhou para os outros que lançavam a goles de um canto para o outro. Inclinou seu corpo sobre a vassoura, ganhando mais e mais velocidade. Passou como uma águia bem no centro do círculo que os amigos faziam, quando a goles estava no ar, pegou-a e voou mais alto, começando a rir.

Olhou para todos, que também estavam rindo, mas não viu onde Tiago estava. Quando pegou a vassoura, ele estava ao lado dela, e agora, havia sumido.

- Procurando por mim, ruivinha? – perguntou alguém ao seu lado. Ela se assustou e virou para o lado. Tiago estava ali, rindo abertamente do susto que ela havia tomado.

- Você me assustou! – disse ela, rindo também, pois havia entendido do que os outros estavam rindo: ela passou numa alta velocidade pelo centro do círculo e pegou a goles, mas, quando olhou pra baixo, não viu Tiago, ele tinha sido mais rápido e chegado atrás dela sem que ela percebesse. – Nunca mais faça isso! Quase caí da vassoura!

- Se caísse, eu te pegaria! – respondeu ele, sorrindo marotamente. E, antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele tirou a goles de suas mãos e saiu voando. No instante seguinte, já estava do outro lado do campo.

- Vamos começar a jogar, então? – perguntou Sirius, descendo até o centro do campo. Todos concordaram e desceram.

- Como fez aquilo? – perguntou Lily surpresa, para Tiago.

- Sou um jogador experiente Lily, sou muito mais rápido do que você pensa – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Convencido! – disse ela, dando um tapa de leve em seu ombro.

- Vamos dividir as equipes – anunciou Remo. – Serão cinco para cada lado, já que estamos em dez. Precisamos de dois capitães.

- Podem ser Harry e Tiago, já que serão os apanhadores, não podem estar no mesmo time – disse Gina e todos concordaram. Tiago foi para um lado e Harry para o outro.

- Quem começa escolhendo? – perguntou Pedro.

- Harry pode começar – disse Tiago.

- Está bem – falou Harry. – Escolho a Gina.

- Sirius – disse Tiago.

- Lily – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Ah, não vale! – reclamou Tiago. – Eu que ia escolhê-la!

- Demorou demais, Pontas – falou Remo, rindo.

- Remo – chamou Tiago.

- Frank – chamou Harry.

- Alice.

- Kely

- Rabicho, como sempre, sobrou... – disse Tiago. – Fica com a gente.

Para poderem identificar os jogadores do time, mesmo à distância, resolveram mudar a cor das vestes. Harry, Gina, Lílian, Frank e Kely ficaram de vermelho e Tiago, Sirius, Alice, Remo e Pedro ficaram de dourado. Formaram um circulo no centro do campo e todos montaram em suas vassouras. Harry e Tiago apertaram as mãos, sorrindo.

- Que o melhor vença! – disse Tiago, confiante.

- Concordo plenamente – respondeu Harry.

Os dois soltaram as bolas no campo e, juntos lançaram a goles, subindo rapidamente, depois disso. Frank e Pedro foram para os aros, de goleiros; Sirius e Kely ficaram de batedores; Gina e Lily e Alice e Remo, artilheiros; e Harry e Tiago, apanhadores.

Lily estava mostrando um ótimo desempenho como artilheira, fazendo lances espetaculares com Gina. Em dez minutos de jogo, o time de Harry estava ganhando de 50 a 20, pois Pedro era um goleiro horrível, e as duas ruivas eram ótimas. Harry desviou muito bem de um balaço mandado por Sirius, fazendo este olhá-lo com uma cara de "tinha que ser filho do Tiago". Alice e Remo eram bons, mas Frank também era, e defendia muito bem.

Passados mais cinco minutos de jogo, Tiago e Harry avistaram o pomo ao mesmo tempo. Estava voando perto do chão, perto dos aros do time do Tiago. Se olharam por uma fração de segundo e dispararam em direção ao pomo a toda velocidade. Todos pararam para observar. Estavam emparelhados, cabeça a cabeça, as mãos erguidas a frente do corpo, tentando pegar a bolinha dourada.

Ao mesmo tempo, as duas mãos se fecharam sobre a bolinha. Os dois se olharam, sorriram e pousaram na grama. Todos os outros desceram e pousaram ao lado dos dois.

- Isso mostra que Harry é mesmo filho do Pontas! - exclamou Sirius.

- É, nunca vi ninguém voar igual aos dois agora – disse Lily.

- Geralmente, o Pontas vê o pomo em vinte minutos de jogo, e o pega antes que o outro apanhador sequer veja o que ele fez – falou Remo e todos concordaram.

- Bom, mesmo assim, vencemos – disse Gina, radiante.

- Por trinta pontos de diferença – acrescentou Kely.

As garotas das arquibancadas suspiravam e, agora, falavam sobre mais alguma coisa e, como eles estavam perto, conseguiram ouvir alguns trechos.

- Quem é aquele de olhos verdes, que se parece com o nosso Tiago? – perguntou uma loira, de cabelos cacheados.

- Não sei, já o vi algumas vezes, mas não sei como se chama – respondeu uma morena, de cabelos lisos.

- Parece um clone dele! – disse uma loira, com os cabelos até os ombros. – Será que ele tem um irmão?

- Não seja boba Anne! – respondeu a morena. – Se tivesse um irmão, já teríamos visto ele antes, e a escola inteira saberia. O garoto mais popular da escola tem um irmão, não é notícia que seria abafada!

- Quem tem coragem de perguntar? – perguntou outra morena, de cabelos lisos, mais baixa do que as outras.

- Vamos todas nós! – respondeu a loira, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e as outras concordaram. Elas desceram das arquibancadas e pararam o grupo quando iam entrar nos vestiários.

- Olá Tiago, Sirius, como estão? – perguntou a loira de cabelo cacheado.

- Muito bem – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo, até levar uma cotovelada discreta de Kely. – E vocês? – perguntou desconcertado.

- Muito bem, também! – respondeu a morena de cabelo ondulado. – Nunca tinha visto ninguém chegar perto do Tiago, como apanhador. Como se chama? – perguntou a Harry.

- Harry – respondeu.

- Muito prazer, Harry – disse a loira de cabelos até os ombros. – Eu sou Anne Sanders.

- Caroline Newland – disse a morena de cabelos cacheados apertando a mão de Harry.

- Liane Rivers – disse a morena mais baixa.

- Emma Linchy – falou a loira de cabelos cacheados.

- Você é parente do Tiago? – perguntou Anne.

- É sim, meninas – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. Já sabia o que falar.

- Ele é seu primo, Tiago? – perguntou Liane.

- Seu irmão? – perguntou Caroline.

- Infelizmente Dumbledore me pediu para não falar por enquanto, meninas – respondeu Tiago, com um enorme sorriso, que fez as garotas suspirarem. – Mas, saberão em breve. Até mais!

- Tchau! – responderam todas.

Foram para os vestiários, tiraram as vestes, guardaram as bolas e as vassouras e ficaram lá um tempo, conversando.

- Por que disse aquilo? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Se falasse que ele é meu filho, perguntariam quem é a mãe, então, teria que falar que é você, ruivinha – respondeu Tiago.

- Pensou rápido, Tiago – disse Frank.

- Eu não teria conseguido pensar em algo assim, tão rápido – falou Alice.

- Tem razão, gente, mandou bem, Ti! – disse Kely, sorrindo e dando um tapa de leve no ombro do garoto.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes! – falou Sirius, fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado, que fazia tão bem.

- Não fica assim, meu fofinho! – respondeu Kely, abraçando e dando um beijo em Sirius.

- Assim está melhor! – disse ele.

- Bom, gente, vamos pro castelo? – perguntou Gina. Todos concordaram e saíram dos vestiários.

- Bom jogo, Harry – disse Tiago, passando a mão nos cabelos. – Puxou o pai!

- Convencido – disse Lily revirando os olhos, arrancando risadas de todos.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou Pedro, passando a mão na barriga. – Estou com fome!

- E me diga quando não está, Rabicho? – disse Remo.

- Por que usam esses apelidos? – perguntou Lílian, curiosa.

- Que apelidos, meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Rabicho, Pontas... – falou Lily, tentando se lembrar dos outros dois. – E os outros que eu não lembro.

- Não posso te contar, ruivinha – disse Tiago, no ouvido dela. – Senão, teria que contar mais um segredo, que não é meu – e, vendo a cara de desaprovação dela, acrescentou – não por enquanto, mas, tenho certeza que vai descobrir.

**

N/a: Não tive coragem de fazer com que um deles vencesse... Pra mim os dois são ótimos! Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Quando acham que a Lily vai descobrir os segredos dos marotos? XD

Vou viajar no carnaval, então, se der, posto antes de ir, se não, só quinta-feira que vem, quando eu voltar...

**Carolzynha LF: **Estou feliz por você não chorar! rsrs Agora todos os aniversários de namoro serão no mesmo dia! A Tonks era pequena sim, na época dos marotos, mas eu não tinha pensado muito nisso quando comecei a escrever a fic, e não dava mais para criar uma personagem original para ele... Também não iria colocar qualquer uma aparecendo do nada e namorando com ele, entende... Não precisa se desculpar, não! =) E, meu MSN é laisnidei(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Bárbara: **Depois que você falou do Voldie, fui procurar na fic, e ele aparece só no capítulo vinte e quatro ou vinte e cinco... ashuahsuh quem não quer um garoto assim em sua vida? O pior é que é praticamente impossível encontrar um... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**layla black: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD A idéia das jóias me veio de repente na época em que eu estava escrevendo... Acho que todas queremos um Tiago ou um Sirius, mas é impossível... rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Verônica D. M.: **Se fosse possível trazer os personagens da história para a vida real, assim como acontece no filme "Inkheart" – Coração de Tinta – não sei se você já assistiu... Eu amaria poder fazer isso *-* Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Façam uma autora feliz e gastem um minutinho com um comentário! Não precisa fazer login, os reviews estão autorizados para anônimos.

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Como vou viajar no Carnaval, se puder, atualizo antes de ir, caso contrário, só na quinta-feira, quando voltar...

Se quiserem, podem me adicionar no MSN: laisnidei(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Beijos a todos!


	14. Planos fracassados

Cap. 13 – Planos fracassados

Entraram no Salão Principal e começaram a comer. Vinte minutos depois, todos já tinham terminado, menos Rabicho, que foi para a cozinha, comer mais um pouco. O resto do grupo foi para os jardins, aproveitar os últimos dias de calor, já que o inverno se aproximava. O céu estava azul, com algumas poucas nuvens no céu e uma leve brisa soprava. Sentaram-se embaixo da faia à beira do lago para conversar.

- Então, o que faremos hoje? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sei... – responderam todos.

- Poderíamos terminar os deveres ou estudar, os exames estão próximos – respondeu Lílian.

- Hoje não – respondeu Sirius. – Tenho que estar bem descansado essa semana. E estudar cansa demais.

- Por que tem que estar bem descansado? – perguntou Kely, cruzando os braços.

- Eles vão me ajudar a pegar a matéria que perdi – respondeu Harry, pensando rápido.

- Vocês? – perguntou Alice, incrédula.

- E por que não podem fazer os deveres e estudar, também? – perguntou Lily.

- Por que, misturaríamos um pouco os assuntos, sabe – respondeu Tiago, tentando parecer sincero, com sucesso. – Não temos o seu cérebro, meu lírio.

- Está bem – disse ela, sem insistir no assunto.

- Harry, vamos comigo até a Sala Comunal? – pediu Gina. – Daqui a pouco começa a esfriar e quero pegar uma capa.

- Está bem – concordou Harry se levantando. – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco – acrescentou para os outros.

Estavam andando pelos corredores, em direção à torre da Grifinória quando algo lhes chamou a atenção. Um garoto loiro, olhos claros, com cara de esnobe estava conversando com outro que era magro, com cabelos que lhe caíam até o queixo, com um nariz em formas de gancho: Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape. Pareciam estar tramando alguma coisa, pois estavam escondidos em um canto, falavam baixo, como se estivessem com medo de que alguém os escutasse e tinham uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho com eles, no qual estavam anotando algo.

Harry olhou para Gina. Encostaram na parede e, bem devagar, para que eles nãos os vissem, chegaram mais perto dos dois para tentar escutar o que falavam.

-... esse plano não pode falhar – dizia Snape.

- Não falhará. Você verá. Agora, vamos antes que alguém nos veja aqui. Deveríamos estar na aula e logo os alunos começarão a sair das salas – respondeu Malfoy, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Dessa vez ele não me escapa. Potter vai pagar por todos esses anos que me humilhou na frente de todos – disse Snape com raiva.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Severo, agora, vamos logo antes que alguém nos dê uma detenção, e se isso acontecer, não poderemos realizar nosso plano.

- Quando o colocaremos em prática? – perguntou Snape, parecendo muito animado com o que pensaram.

- Hoje à noite. Seguiremos eles, então descobriremos o que tanto fazem todas as noites, uma semana a cada mês. Mas ninguém mais pode saber do que estamos fazendo! – advertiu Malfoy.

- Maravilha. E depois de descobrirmos, daremos um jeito neles, vamos humilhá-los, como o idiota do Potter fez comigo durante tanto tempo!

Harry percebeu que Malfoy e Snape estavam armando um plano contra os marotos, e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Nesse momento, os dois Sonserinos estavam saindo do canto em que estavam escondidos. Harry deu um olhar significativo para Gina, que entendeu e, sem fazer nenhum ruído sequer, saíram dali e foram para a torre da Grifinória.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Gina, quando chegaram na Sala Comunal.

- Temos que contar para eles – respondeu Harry, pensativo. – Se acontecer alguma coisa, todos saberão o segredo, e isso não será bom.

- Então, vou pegar um agasalho e voltamos para lá.

- Está bem, espero aqui, mas não demore. Temos que falar com eles antes de irem para a Casa dos Gritos – Harry falou bem baixinho pois a Sala Comunal estava cheia, e tomou o maior cuidado para que não fossem ouvidos.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Gina desceu do dormitório, e os dois voltaram para o lago. Ao entrar num corredor, viram Malfoy e Snape, vindo na direção contrária. Estavam tão concentrados em alguma coisa que nem viram os dois. Harry percebeu isso e aproveitou a situação. Puxou Gina, sem fazer barulho, para dentro de um armário de vassouras e deixou uma frestinha da porta aberta.

- Que horas vamos? – perguntou Snape, num murmúrio, mas como o corredor estava vazio, Harry e Gina conseguiam ouvir perfeitamente.

- Acho que eles geralmente saem as seis, seis e quinze – respondeu Malfoy, num tom de voz igual ao de Snape. – Estaremos por perto e, quando eles saírem, os seguimos. Sabe onde eles estão?

- Na beira do lago – respondeu Snape. – Vi de uma janela no corredor do quinto andar.

- Certo, vamos logo – dizendo isso, apertaram o passo e seguiram para o saguão de entrada. Quando já estavam longe, Harry e Gina saíram do armário.

- Acha que eles sabem que Lupin é lobisomem? – perguntou Gina, preocupada.

- Acho que ainda não sabem, mas podem descobrir – respondeu Harry. – Vamos, precisamos avisá-los.

Seguiram para o lago e não viram nem Malfoy nem Snape em lugar algum. Provavelmente estavam escondidos, esperando os marotos saírem. Todos estavam rindo e conversando quando os dois chegaram.

- Hã, pai? – chamou Harry. – Posso falar com você um minuto.

- Claro! – respondeu Tiago se levantando e seguiu Harry para um pouco mais longe do resto do grupo. – Qual é o problema, Harry?

- Bem, eu e Gina estávamos no corredor, em direção à Sala Comunal, quando vimos Malfoy e Snape conversando bem baixo – começou Harry. – Nos escondemos e escutamos o que estavam falando, pareciam estar tramando alguma coisa.

- E, descobriram o que era?

- Sim – disse Harry, meio preocupado. – Eles estavam planejando de seguir vocês hoje à noite, e descobrir o que fazem durante uma semana em cada mês – quando falou isso, Tiago percebeu a gravidade da situação.

- Mas, se eles descobrirem, vão espalhar para a escola inteira que somos animagos e Remo, lobisomem – disse Tiago, entendendo onde isso tudo daria. – Os pais vão exigir a expulsão de Remo, e nós seremos presos por não sermos registrados!

- Exato – falou Harry, tentando pensar no que poderiam fazer para impedir essa tragédia. – Por isso resolvemos avisar vocês antes que fossem.

- Temos que pensar em alguma coisa rápido, senão, estaremos ferrados!

- Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Harry.

- Pode falar, qualquer coisa é bem vinda.

- Eu posso seguir os dois estuporá-los, paralisá-los, qualquer coisa assim.

- É muito perigoso, Harry, e se Remo acabar atacando você?

- Posso levar minha Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Não adianta, ele vai sentir seu cheiro.

- Sei disso, uso a capa para chegar mais perto de Snape e Malfoy, enfeitiço os dois e volto para o castelo, sem chegar na Casa dos Gritos.

- Tudo bem – concordou Tiago. – Mas tenha cuidado, não quero perder um filho que acabei de conhecer!

- Fique tranqüilo. Agora, amos falar com Sirius e Remo, contar a situação.

- Certo, já volto – disse Tiago, e foi até a faia, chamar os dois. Pouco tempo depois, os dois já sabiam do plano dos sonserinos e do plano deles.

- Pontas, Aluado, é melhor já irmos, então – disse Sirius. – Assim, dá mais tempo para o Harry.

- Concordo – disseram os dois.

- Um momento, preciso pegar a capa – disse Harry, e tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. – _Accio Capa de Invisibilidade! – _segundos depois, a Capa chegou voando em suas mãos. Ele a guardou nas vestes e completou – podemos ir.

- O que os senhores tanto conversavam? – perguntou Lily quando se juntaram ao grupo.

- Conversa de homens, Lily – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

Já eram cinco e meia quando os marotos resolveram que já deveriam ir para a Casa dos Gritos.

- Já está anoitecendo – disse Sirius. – É melhor entrarem, meninas.

- E vocês? – perguntou Kely.

- Voltaremos mais tarde – respondeu Tiago, mas, ao ver o olhar fatal que Lily lançava, acrescentou – fique tranqüila, prometo que não é nada em relação a garotas.

- Espero mesmo! – disse ela.

- Vamos então? – perguntou Frank, se levantando.

- Não vai com eles, Frank? – perguntou Lily.

- Não – respondeu ele simplesmente.

- E você Harry?

- Vou sim, mas acho que não demoro – respondeu Harry.

- Vamos entrando meninas? – perguntou Gina, vendo o estado de Remo.

- Vamos – respondeu Alice.

- Remo, você está bem? – perguntou Lily, vendo que Remo estava pálido e tremendo.

- Estou, Lily – respondeu o garoto. – Entrem agora, nos vemos amanhã.

- Não vou deixar você aqui nesse estado! – respondeu ela, parando de andar.

- Por favor, Lily – pediu Tiago. – Entre, nos vemos depois, está bem?

- Fazer o quê? – disse ela. – Mas prometam que vão cuidar dele, ele parece péssimo!

- Prometo – falou Tiago, dando um beijo em Lily. – Até mais tarde. Vamos Almofadinhas?

- Claro! – respondeu ele. Deu um selinho em sua namorada e completou – te vejo mais tarde, minha boneca.

Os quatro, Harry, Tiago, Sirius e Remo, esperaram todos entrarem e seguiram para a passagem no Salgueiro Lutador. No caminho, Harry se cobriu com a capa, para que ninguém o visse, como Malfoy e Snape.

- Eu fico aqui, coberto pela capa – disse Harry aos outros, quando chegaram perto da árvore. – Quando eles chegarem,estuporo os dois e coloco eles em qualquer lugar, assim, eles não vão poder atrapalhar, mas acho melhor eu ficar perto, para o caso de acordarem e tentarem segui-los.

- Boa idéia, Harry. E, obrigada – agradeceu Remo, ficando mais pálido, à medida que o sol se punha e o céu escurecia.

- De nada – respondeu. – Até mais!

- Até amanhã – responderam Tiago e Sirius. Apertaram o nó no tronco da árvore e ela parou de se mexer. Ele entraram na passagem e sumiram de vista.

Harry não esperou nem dez minutos e já viu os dois chegarem de mansinho.

_Provavelmente devem estar pensando que, se chegarem de mansinho, a árvore não vai fazer nada – _pensou Harry, balançando a cabeça. – _Idiotas – _acrescentou.

Como Harry esperava, o plano deles de chegar devagar não adiantou nada, nota zero. A árvore acertou-os com tudo, lançando-os a três metros dali. Doloridos, eles se levantaram e olharam para o Salgueiro Lutador, que continuava a balançar seus galhos furiosamente.

- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Malfoy, emburrado.

- Não sei – respondeu Snape. – Como será que eles passaram sem serem lançados por essa árvore imbecil?

- Não faço idéia, mas, se demorarmos muito para descobrir como passar, não vamos descobrir nada!

_Hora de agir – _pensou Harry, se aproximando dos dois por trás, sem fazer barulho. E, como a árvore continuava a se mexer e cortar o ar com seus galhos e folhas, os dois não escutaram Harry.

- Vamos, pense em alguma coisa! – murmurava Snape para si mesmo.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritou Harry, erguendo a varinha e acertando os dois pelas costas. Eles caíram no chão, desacordados. – _Incarcerous! –_ disse Harry conjurando cordas e os levou para a primeira árvore que havia na orla da floresta. Amarrou-os ali e esperou.

O céu estava límpido e a luz da lua já começava a ser vista por trás da montanha. O vento, não muito forte, fazia com que as copas das gigantescas árvores da Floresta Proibida balançassem de um lado para o outro, sem cessar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a lua realmente nasceu e Harry pode ouvir, muito precariamente, uivos de uma fera se libertando. Lupin se transformara.

**

Na Casa dos Gritos, Remo ficava mais pálido a cada minuto e sentia a fera tentando se libertar. Sirius e Tiago estavam ali, ainda na forma humana, esperando Remo começar a se transformar, para tomarem a forma animaga.

Já era possível observar várias estrelas no céu, quando a lua cheia começou a aparecer, com sua luz banhando todos os terrenos. Quando essa atingiu Remo, ele sentiu uma dor horrível. A fera dentro dele estava se libertando.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e se transformaram num cachorro preto, com longos pêlos, e num elegante cervo, respectivamente. Pedro, por algum motivo, tinha sumido. Mas um rato, naquele momento não fazia muita diferença.

A transformação de Remo acabara. Agora, o lobisomem olhava tudo com um olhar feroz. Deu um uivo de arrepiar os cabelos e tentou avançar para fora da casa, procurar por comida, pessoas. Mas o cervo e o cachorro o impediram. O lobisomem rosnou para os dois, mas eles não recuaram, continuaram a conter o amigo para que não machucasse ninguém.

E assim continuou, até a lua desaparecer e um sol brilhante tomar seu lugar. O lobisomem sumiu e Remo reapareceu, com uma aparência triste e cansada e vários arranhões pelo corpo. Sirius e Tiago voltaram à forma humana, também com vários arranhões e cansados, embora sua aparência não era tão ruim quanto a de Remo.

Pegaram a passagem de volta ao castelo. Sem trocar uma palavra, em conseqüência do cansaço.

**

Harry estava com sono, mas não podia dormir. Ouvia os uivos do lobisomem e tinha que se certificar que Malfoy e Snape não tentariam entrar na passagem outra vez. Ainda coberto pela Capa de Invisibilidade, viu Snape abrir os olhos, meio perdido e confuso e se viu amarrado a uma árvore.

Harry ergueu a varinha para ele e murmurou "_Estupefaça!"_, fazendo Snape ficar desacordado pela segunda vez, naquela noite. Fez o mesmo com Malfoy, alguns minutos mais tarde, quando o viu acordar.

A noite ia passando lentamente, e Harry já estava cansado. Teve, ainda, que estuporar os dois mais duas vezes. Finalmente o sol nasceu, banhando os terrenos da escola com uma linda luz dourada. Olhou para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador quando escutou passos chagando e viu os três saindo, com uma aparência horrível e vários arranhões.

**

Lily, Kely, Alice, Gina e Frank entraram no castelo e deram uma última olhada nos marotos. Ninguém ali tinha alguma idéia do que iriam fazer, exceto Gina.

Se dirigiram para a torre da Grifinória, se sentaram nas poltronas em frente à lareira e ficaram lá, conversando. A escuridão caía lentamente sobre eles, até que a luz da lua cheia veio para quebrar aquele escuro.

- Imagino como algumas pessoas sofrem na lua cheia – disse Lílian, olhando para a janela e vendo a lua perfeitamente redonda.

- Por que, Lily? – perguntou Alice, olhando para a janela também.

- Os lobisomens! – respondeu ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Imagina como deve ser, se transformar todas as noites por uma semana, em cada mês!

- Concordo – falou Kely. – Deve ser horrível mesmo.

- A pessoa não se lembra de quem é – completou Frank. – Nem de seus amigos, pode atacar qualquer pessoa, e depois não se lembra de nada.

- Qual o problema, Gina? – perguntou Lily, percebendo a quietude da garota. – Você está muito quieta!

- Hã? – perguntou ela, voltando à realidade. – Ah, eu estava... estava pensando na minha família – improvisou, na verdade estava pensando em Remo e tentando não entrar naquela conversa, para não acabar deixando escapar nada sobre a condição do garoto.

- A sua família deve estar muito preocupada com vocês! – disse Alice.

- É, devem achar que estão mortos, mas não devem ter encontrado nenhum corpo – falou Kely. – Que confusão! – completou, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Já tem alguma idéia de quanto vão ter que ficar? – perguntou Frank.

- Ainda não – respondeu a menina. – Só sei que, só voltaremos quando destruirmos todas as Horcruxes de Voldemort, para Harry ter uma chance de que seus pais vivam.

- Obrigada, Gina – disse Lílian, se levantando e dando um abraço nela, quase chorando.

- De nada – respondeu Gina. – Agora, vamos falar de alguma coisa melhor.

Todos concordaram e ficaram conversando sobre as aulas, quadribol, a festa do dia das bruxas, que se aproximava.

Às dez da noite resolveram ir dormir, afinal, teria aula no dia seguinte.

**

- Bom dia – disse Harry, tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade ao se encontrar com os marotos.

- Bom dia – responderam os três, em coro.

- O que fazemos com eles? – perguntou Harry, apontando para os dois desacordados amarrados à uma árvore.

- Quando foi a última vez que os estuporou? – perguntou Tiago.

- Mais ou menos vinte minutos atrás – respondeu Harry, olhando no relógio.

- Então, vamos desamarrá-los e deixamos aí – disse Sirius. Apontou a varinha para eles e, com um feitiço não-verbal fez as cordas desaparecerem. – Vamos?

- Claro – concordaram, e seguiram para o castelo. Tinham alguns arranhões pequenos, que podiam cuidar rapidamente, e olheiras, por causa do sono. Foram direto para a Sala Comunal, tomar um banho antes das aulas.

Ainda não havia ninguém na sala, pois eram seis da manhã. Subiram diretamente para o dormitório masculino. Para não acordar Frank, entraram em silêncio, mas ele não estava sozinho no quarto. Pedro estava lá, esparramado na cama, dormindo profundamente.

- Rato imprestável! – reclamou Tiago num sussurro e dando um bocejo, logo em seguida.

- Eu ainda pego ele – disse Sirius emburrado, morrendo de sono. – Fica aí dormindo enquanto estamos lá, nem pra ajudar, nem avisar que não iria com a gente!

- Se bem que um rato não faria muita diferença – murmurou Harry, quase com os olhos fechados. – Ele ficaria escondido em algum buraco na parede, provavelmente.

- Tem razão – concordou Tiago. – Vamos tomar banho logo, temos aula em duas horas.

Harry, como era o mais rápido, foi o primeiro a entrar no banheiro. Dez minutos depois, saiu, pronto para a aula, tirando o cansaço. Remo foi o segundo, saindo quinze minutos depois. Então, foi a vez de Tiago, que também saiu quinze minutos depois. Sirius foi o último. Após mais hora, sai do banheiro, já encontrando Frank acordado e Pedro não estava mais lá.

- Finalmente a noiva terminou! – exclamou Frank rindo e arrancando risadas de todos, menos Sirius, que fechou a cara. Frank entrou no banheiro e, quinze minutos depois, já estava pronto.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou Harry, que já estava esperando fazia uma hora e vinte.

- Vamos – disseram todos, e desceram para a Sala Comunal, que não estava tão cheia aquela hora, pois todos já deviam estar no Salão Principal. Estavam quase saindo pelo buraco do retrato quando alguém chamou.

- Tiago! – ele se virou e viu Lily terminando de descer a escada do dormitório feminino. – Me espera.

- Bom dia, meu lírio – disse ele quando ela chegou mais perto, puxando-a para um beijo.

- É melhor irmos, não estou a fim de ficar de vela aqui – disse Sirius se virando.

- A Kely já está vindo, Sirius – disse Lily, quando se separou de Tiago, mas continuavam abraçados. – Não vai esperá-la?

- Espero sim – respondeu ele. – Mas ela vai demorar muito?

- Já estou aqui! – disse Kely, descendo com Gina e se aproximando do grupo.

- Bom dia! – falaram Sirius e Harry, ao mesmo tempo às namoradas e puxaram-nas para um beijo. Remo já havia saído. Ninguém percebeu isso, pois estavam "ocupados demais". E Frank estava com Alice, que havia acabado de descer também.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou Gina, quando todos se separaram. Eles concordaram e o grupo seguiu para o Salão Principal.

**

**N/a: **Miiil desculpas pela demora para atualizar… Como na semana do Carnaval eu não tenho aula, acabei ficando mais tempo viajando e ontem voltei tarde e cansada, mas aqui está o capítulo treze, espero que gostem XD

**Carolzynha LF: **Eu também amoo³³ os jogos de Quadribol XD Fiquei triste que não teve nenhum joguinho no quinto filme Ç.Ç Que bom que não se importa da Tonks naquela época, sei que ela era muuuito mais nova, mas... =) Próximo capítulo vem na sexta-feira, ok!? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **rsrs eu não tive coragem de fazer só um dos dois vencer, então, o único jeito era um empate, com os dois capturando o pomo juntos =) O Remo é um pouco enrolado mesmo, problema de timidez excessiva, mas ele ainda vai superar isso! XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Marininha Potter: **Eu sou fã das carinhas do Sirius XD A não ser quando é uma careta assassina, mas ele é lindo de qualquer jeito! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Bárbara: **Que bom que gostou do jogo *-* A Lily vai descobrir o segredo deles bem mais pra frente da fic, capítulo 41... ta na página 421, ainda faltam 312 páginas até lá... Mas, o que você quer dizer com "a pior maneira"? Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Verônica D. M.: ***olhos brilhando* fico muuuito feliz que tenha gostado tanto do capítulo *-* E, desculpe não ter postado antes, cheguei da escola, arrumei as coisas e fui viajar, voltei ontem só... Beijoss e obrigadaaaa pelo review!

**Lilian Castro: **Oie! Seja bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* Espero que continue lendo! Beijos e obrigadaa pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Eu amooo³³³³³³³ ler cada comentário deixado pelos leitores!

Façam uma autora feliz e gastem um minutinho deixando um review :P

P.S. O próximo capítulo (14) "A Segunda" será postado na sexta-feira!

Beijos a todos!


	15. A Segunda

Cap. 14 – A Segunda

Enquanto tomavam seu café, Malfoy e Snape entraram no Salão Principal e lançaram um olhar feroz para a mesa da Grifinória, especificamente para Tiago e Sirius.

- O que eles têm? – perguntou Alice, vendo esse olhar.

- Sei lá – respondeu Tiago, dando ombros. – E ele precisa de algum motivo para me provocar?

- Não – respondeu Lílian. – Você já o humilhou tantas vezes.

- Xiii... – disse Sirius. – Aí vem briga.

- Não comecem a discutir, por favor! – falou Kely, percebendo que Tiago ia abrir a boca para responder.

- Está bem – disseram os dois, juntos.

- Ótimo – falou Gina. – Porque odiamos quando estão brigando.

Terminaram o café e seguiram para as masmorras, para a primeira aula do dia, poções, que seria aula dupla. O professor Slughorn já estava à espera dos alunos.

Eles entraram na sala e se sentaram em duplas: Tiago e Sirius (Lily não quis sentar-se ao lado de Tiago pois, assim, ninguém saberia que estavam juntos, por enquanto), Lílian e Kely, Frank e Alice, Harry e Gina e Remo se sentou com Pedro, para sua infelicidade.

- Bom dia, turma – disse ele e todos responderam. – Hoje faremos a poção do morto-vivo. Todas as instruções estão no quadro – disse ele, acenando a varinha e, imediatamente, começaram a aparecer as instruções. – Podem começar. Vocês têm uma hora e meia.

Todos começaram a fazer. Colocaram os caldeirões no fogo baixo e inseriram os ingredientes, a intervalos para mexer no sentido horário e anti-horário, como diziam as instruções. Uma hora e quinze depois, quase todos já tinham terminado, e o professor começou a passar de mesa em mesa para ver o resultado. Passou pela mesa de Tiago e Sirius.

- Hum... – começou olhando para os dois caldeirões. – Muito bem, só se esqueceram de girar três vezes no sentido anti-horário. Isso fez com que ela ficasse clara, e não escura, como deveria ficar.

Seguiu, então, para a mesa das garotas.

- Senhorita Kely, esqueceu de um ingrediente – falou o professor, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um caldeirão explodiu, do outro lado da sala. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Que fez isso?

Os alunos estavam rindo tanto que ninguém conseguiu responder. O professor se aproximou do local da explosão. Estava com um cheiro horrível de mofo com cabelos queimados.

- Snape? – perguntou o professor, quando conseguiu decifrar a pessoas, por trás de toda aquela poção derramada. – Por que seu caldeirão explodiu?

- Não. Faço. Idéia – respondeu ele, pausadamente, lívido de fúria, olhando diretamente para os marotos, que rolavam de rir, mas o professor não percebeu isso, apenas acenou a varinha e fez toda aquela poção desaparecer.

- Bom, voltando ao que estava fazendo – disse o professor, se direcionando para a mesa de Lílian e Kely, onde estava olhando as poções antes da explosão. Foi até o caldeirão de Lily e observou seu conteúdo. – Muito bom, senhorita Evans! Realmente é uma aluna exemplar! – exclamou, no que vários alunos da Sonserina fizeram cara de nojo e ela abrisse um largo sorriso.

Então, o professor se dirigiu para a mesa de Sirius e Tiago.

- Senhor Black, sua poção está quase boa, não está tão escura como deveria ficar, mas está de parabéns – disse o professor a Sirius. Então olhou para o caldeirão de Tiago. – Está bom também, senhor Potter, só precisava escurecer mais um pouco.

Passou em todas as mesas, fazendo elogios, quando a poção era feita do modo correto e caretas, quando não dava nem para chegar perto, por causa do cheiro horrível que emanava, quando feita do modo errado.

A sineta tocou. Todos guardaram seu material e se dirigiram para a aula de Transfiguração.

Após a aula, foram para o Salão Principal, almoçar. Estavam quase saindo do Salão quando uma coruja veio voando na direção do grupo.

- Não passou a hora do correio? – perguntou Lílian, confusa.

- Já sim – respondeu Kely, olhando a ave também. – Para que será que é?

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando a coruja-das-torres pousou na frente de Harry, que teve que tirar seu suco de abóbora rapidamente da frente, para que não fosse derrubado pela ave. Ele pegou o bilhete e a coruja saiu voando do Salão, seguida por vários olhares curiosos.

Na hora que olhou a carta, reconheceu aquela letra fina.

- É do Dumbledore – disse ele, olhando para os outros.

- Abre logo! – pediram eles. Harry abriu a carta e começou a ler. Ao terminar, exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- Encontrou a segunda Horcrux! – respondeu ele, feliz e todos sorriram.

- Já destruiu? – perguntou Lily.

- Não sei, só me pediu para ir até a sala dele, hoje depois das aulas – disse Harry, olhando a carta mais uma vez.

- Espero que destrua logo – falou Remo. – Mas agora vamos para a aula de Adivinhação logo, senão chegaremos atrasados, é lá na Torre Norte.

Eles foram para a aula de Adivinhação. A sala ainda não era cheia de xales, perfumes doces e enjoativos nem quente.

Harry quase não prestou atenção nas aulas, depois que recebera a carta. Ficou pensando em qual Horcrux Dumbledore encontrara, onde ela poderia estar, se já tinha destruído... Quando viu, as aulas já tinham acabado.

Todos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal para jantar. Já estava escurecendo, havia algumas poucas nuvens no céu e algumas estrelas já brilhavam. Harry comeu rapidamente, pois estava muito ansioso para ir ao escritório do diretor.

- Boa sorte, Harry! – disseram todos, na hora que Harry se levantou da mesa.

- Obrigado – respondeu ele. – Vejo vocês à noite, na Sala Comunal.

Saiu do Salão e seguiu em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Falou a senha à gárgula e subiu na escada em caracol. Chegando em cima, bateu na porta de madeira e ouviu a voz do diretor.

- Entre – disse ele. Harry girou a maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo e entrou no escritório. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, aparentemente a espera de Harry.

- Boa noite, professor – disse Harry, ao entrar.

- Boa noite, Harry – respondeu o diretor, sorrindo. – Sente-se.

Harry foi até a cadeira de espaldar reto à frente de Dumbledore e se sentou. Imediatamente, o diretor começou a falar.

- Presumo que passou todas as aulas pensando sobre a Horcrux.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu o garoto, ansioso para o diretor contar-lhe tudo o que havia descoberto.

- Bom, Harry – começou Dumbledore. – acho que encontrei a segunda peça, o segunda Horcrux de Voldemort.

- E, qual é? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- O diário de Tom Riddle.

- E onde está, professor? – Harry tinha várias perguntas para fazer e decidiu começar pelas mais importantes.

- Na mansão dos Malfoy – respondeu ele, calmamente.

- Na mansão? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo. – Mas por que já está lá?

- Estive pesquisando, conseguindo informações, procurando pistas – começou o diretor, se levantando e andando pelo escritório. – E todas me levaram à mansão. Voldemort já entregou o diário a Lúcio.

- Mas, o senhor sabe exatamente onde está?

- Não exatamente, mas posso... _Imaginar _que esteja numa sala da casa que sempre fica trancada, é onde estão todas as relíquias, troféus e preciosidades da família.

- Então, teremos que ir até a mansão e começar a procurar pelo diário?

- Sim – respondeu Dumbledore, simplesmente.

- Mas, o senhor não acha que vão nos pegar? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Ah, não.

- Como? – Harry não acreditava que Dumbledore pensasse que, mesmo sendo o diretor, a família permitiria que ele entrasse na mansão e começasse a vasculhá-la.

- Ah, não se preocupe – disse Dumbledore sorrindo, como se soubesse o que passava pela mente de Harry naquele momento. – Já providenciei tudo. Os pais de Lúcio estarão fora de casa quando formos até lá, e como Lúcio ainda está na escola, não precisamos nos preocupar com ele.

- Por que Voldemort deu o diário a Lúcio, se ele ainda está na escola?

- Houve uma reunião de comensais no fim das férias e Voldemort deu o diário a ele, pois sabia que na mansão o diário estaria seguro, já que ninguém além da família e Voldemort e eu, é claro, sabe da existência daquela sala. Ela é escondida por magia. Mas nenhum deles sabe que eu conheço a sala.

- Como o senhor sabe que houve essa reunião?

- Usei Legilimência sem que Lúcio percebesse – respondeu o diretor, calmamente.

- Entendo – respondeu Harry, processando todas as informações que acabara de receber e ligando-as. – E, quando vamos até a mansão, professor?

- Programei tudo para hoje mesmo, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore, tirando um estranho relógio da vestes e olhando-o. – Para ser mais exato, daqui a quinze minutos podemos ir. Está com sua Capa de Invisibilidade?

- Não, senhor. Acha que é preciso levá-la?

-Sim, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore, olhando para Harry com aqueles olhos penetrantes. – E, a partir de agora, sempre que eu enviar cartas sobre as Horcruxes, já traga-a junto com você.

- Sim, senhor.

- Vá pegá-la, agora. Você tem... – disse, olhando para o relógio. – Dez minutos.

Harry se retirou da sala e saiu correndo pelos corredores e, para chegar mais rápido, pegou os vários atalhos que conhecia, e, em menos de cinco minutos já estava na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Pena de Fênix! – disse a senha, ofegando.

- Por que tanta pressa? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

- Preciso estar no escritório de Dumbledore em cinco minutos – respondeu Harry, já irritado com o interrogatório.

- Ah, sim, mas... – começou ela, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Pode me deixar entrar, por favor?

- Você é quem manda – respondeu a mulher, com desdém. O quadro girou, mostrando a passagem que levava à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Harry subiu as escadas correndo. Nem viu os marotos na sala, muito menos ouviu quando o chamaram. Pegou sua capa no malão e desceu correndo.

- Qual o problema, Harry? – perguntou Gina, quando ele estava quase saindo de novo. Ele se virou e percebeu que todo o grupo estava ali.

- Vou com Dumbledore, pegar a Horcrux – respondeu ele.

- Onde está ela? – perguntou Remo, curioso.

- Conto depois, não tenho tempo agora – disse Harry. – Tenho que estar no escritório dele em cinco minutos. Até mais!

- Até mais! – responderam todos, quando o quadro da Mulher Gorda já estava se fechando e Harry começava a correr de volta para a sala do diretor.

Chegou ofegante em frente à gárgula. Disse a senha novamente, subiu as escadas e entrou n sala. Dumbledore já o esperava com uma capa de viagem.

- Está pronto, Harry? – perguntou ele, olhando o céu pela janela, que agora já estava um azul mais escuro.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Harry, ainda respirando rápido, por causa da corrida. – Como vamos?

- De Chave de Portal.

- De onde ela vai sair? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Ah, daqui mesmo! – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo, se virando e caminhando até a mesa. Apontou para uma chaleira velha que lá estava.

- Em quanto tempo?

- Pelos meus cálculos... – começou o diretor, olhando para o relógio estranho mais uma vez. – Exatamente um minuto. Chegue mais perto – pediu ele, e Harry obedeceu.

Os dois encostaram o dedo na chaleira. Passado quase um minuto, Harry sentiu um puxão para trás e tudo começou a girar. Alguns segundos depois que começaram a girar, tudo parou. Harry olhou para os lados e viu que estava numa estradinha estreita. A pista era limitada à esquerda por amoreiras baixas selvagens, e à direita por uma fileira de altos arbustos cuidadosamente podados. Dumbledore começou a andar e Harry seguiu-o.

Eles viraram à direita e viram impressionantes portões feitos de ferro, que barravam o caminho deles. Harry estava a ponto de perguntar como passariam por aqueles portões, pois provavelmente estariam cheios de magia, quando Dumbledore ergueu a varinha e começou a murmurar coisas que Harry não entendeu.

- Pronto! – exclamou Dumbledore, enquanto Harry o olhava, boquiaberto. – Podemos prosseguir.

Harry se perguntava como é que Dumbledore sabia exatamente o que fazer. O diretor, ao perceber isso, apenas disse:

- Pesquisei sobre as magias que achava que esses portões poderiam ter. Vamos? – Harry assentiu com a cabeça e atravessaram os portões. – Pelo jeito, acertei! – disse Dumbledore, energicamente, sorrindo.

Uma bela mansão apareceu na escuridão ao fim do estreito percurso. Uma fonte jorrava no escuro, além das sebes. Andaram em direção à porta da frente e entraram na mansão. A entrada era grande, pouco iluminada e decorada, com um magnífico carpete verde esmeralda, cobrindo a maior parte do chão de pedra.

Harry e Dumbledore continuaram andando em direção ao interior da casa, até chegarem a uma espécie de saguão de entrada. Harry ficou abismado com o tamanho daquela mansão. Era praticamente impossível encontrar a tal sala que Dumbledore falara.

- Professor, como vamos achar a sala que o senhor falou? – perguntou Harry, preocupado, mas, para seu espanto, Dumbledore sorria.

- Quando penetrei na mente de Lúcio, sem que ele percebesse, consegui saber em qual andar ela está – respondeu, e, quando percebeu que Harry iria perguntar de novo, disse: - está no subsolo.

- Há andares abaixo do solo também? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Só um. E como somente a família, ou assim era para ser, sabe da existência desse andar, eles acharam melhor construir a sala das preciosidades da família Malfoy lá.

- Entendo – disse Harry, conectando tudo. – E o senhor sabe como chegar à aquela sala?

- Não exatamente, mas tenho uma idéia. Vamos – disse ele, ascendendo a varinha e seguindo, não para as escadas, mas para uma sala lateral, uma biblioteca.

Não era tão grande como a de Hogwarts, mas, considerando que estavam numa casa e não em uma escola, era bem grande. Dumbledore caminhou até o fundo da sala, onde havia um quadro em que se lia:

"_Propriedade da família Malfoy,_

_Descendência de sangues-puros_

_Desde o ano 105 d.C."_

Dumbledore encostou no quadro e percebeu que, para entrar lá era necessário utilizar uma magia muito antiga, que todos na família deviam conhecer. Mas Dumbledore também a conhecia. Apontou a varinha para o quadro, e começou a murmurar encantamentos muito estranhos.

Harry não estava entendendo nada. _Por que ele está tentando enfeitiçar um quadro? – _pensava ele – _Por que..._ – mas antes que pudesse terminar de fazer suas perguntas em pensamento, houve um ruído e o quadro se transformou numa porta de madeira muito antiga, com uma maçaneta de prata. Dumbledore girou a maçaneta e atravessou a porta. Harry o seguiu. Estavam no alto de uma escada circular que descia a perder de vista. Começaram a descer. Ao que pareceu quinze minutos, chegaram ao fim da escada. Lá, havia apenas uma porta antiga de ferro. Dumbledore abriu-a e eles entraram na sala. Essa já não possuía nenhuma iluminação. Harry puxou a própria varinha e a acendeu.

Olhou para todos os lados. A sala era enorme e estava lotada de objetos das Trevas, que a família guardava naquele local pois, se fossem descobertos, provavelmente iriam provocar um belo problema para eles. A um canto, havia alguns troféus antigos.

- Por favor, Harry – pediu Dumbledore, olhando o garoto com um olhar penetrante. – Não toque em nada. Não sabemos se pode haver alguma magia nos objetos. Vamos procurar o diário, agora.

Harry concordou e começou a andar pela sala, se desviando de tudo e tomando o maior cuidado para não tocar em nada. Passou por vários troféus em que estava escrito: _"Ordem de Merlin, terceira classe: Ajuda ao hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos."_ Harry soltou uma risadinha quando leu. _Típico dos Malfoy – _pensou ele. – _Doar dinheiro para o hospital para conseguirem o que querem depois._

Continuou andando. Sempre olhava para ver onde Dumbledore estava. Depois de meia hora procurando, Harry exclamou:

- Encontrei, professor! Está aqui.

Dumbledore foi o mais rápido que pôde sem encostar em nada. Parou ao lado de Harry e olhou para onde o garoto apontava. Lá estava o diário, em uma estante de madeira escura e envernizada. O diretor pegou o diário e guardou-o nas vestes.

- Muito bom, Harry – disse ele, sorrindo. – Agora temos que ir, antes que a família chegue. Eles não podem saber que estivemos aqui, pensam que ninguém sabe sobre essa sala.

Harry concordou e seguiu Dumbledore para a saída. Voltando à biblioteca, Harry olhou para a porta, que voltara a ser o quadro. Retornaram ao saguão de entrada, quando ouviram vozes. A família estava chegando.

- Cubra-se com a capa e me siga, Harry – sussurrou o diretor. Harry colocou a capa e seguiu Dumbledore para uma salinha que havia embaixo das escadas. Era, na verdade, um armário de vassouras. Escutaram pessoas conversando muito bravas do lado de fora.

- Não acredito! – dizia uma mulher.

- Fomos enganados – respondia o homem. – Não havia premiação alguma!

Dumbledore sorriu para Harry, que entendeu o que ele havia feito: enviou uma carta de aspecto oficia dizendo aos Malfoy que receberiam um prêmio. Eles acreditaram e saíram, mas, ao chegar lá, viram que não havia nada.

Harry sorriu de volta e Dumbledore pegou um balde velho que havia lá.

- _Portus!_ – murmurou ele. O balde emitiu uma luz azul e estremeceu. Após alguns instantes parou, imóvel como antes. – Vamos?

Harry encostou a mão no balde e sentiu um puxão para trás. Tudo cessou rapidamente e, quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que estavam de volta ao escritório do diretor, em Hogwarts.

- Pronto para destruir a segunda Horcrux, Harry? – perguntou ele, sorrindo. Tirou o diário das vestes e entregou-o a Harry. Foi até a caixa onde guardava a espada de Grifinória e tirou-a de lá. Harry pegou a espada e cravou-a bem no centro do diário. Imediatamente, um líquido, que parecia sangue, começou a escorrer do local onde Harry golpeou. A segunda Horcrux fora destruída.

- Aqui está, senhor – disse Harry, devolvendo a espada e o diário destruído ao diretor. Dumbledore executou um feitiço para limpar a espada e guardou-a outra vez. Então, pegou o diário e depositou-o dentro de um objeto de prata estranho, onde estava o anel. Harry lançou um olhar indagador ao objeto.

- Guardo todas as Horcruxes destruídas aqui, pois ninguém pode pegá-las, a não ser eu – disse Dumbledore parecendo saber no que Harry estava pensando. – Esse objeto só se abre para mim, ao meu toque.

- Entendo – disse Harry e perguntou algo que estava martelando sua cabeça. – O senhor acha que Régulo Black já tem o medalhão, professor?

- Penso que não, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore, se sentando e fazendo sinal para que Harry sentasse também. Quando o garoto obedeceu, ele continuou. – Régulo ainda está no quarto ano e acho que ainda não possui a Marca Negra no braço e, mesmo que possuísse, sabemos que ainda não encontrou o medalhão, é muito novo para isso. Pelo que me contou, Harry, Sirius lhe disse que Voldemort tinha matado seu irmão, mas já tinha acabado a escola.

- Então, teremos que ir até a caverna? – perguntou Harry lembrando-se de seu sexto ano, quando foram até aquela caverna cheia de Inferi no imenso lago e da poção verde que  
Dumbledore tomou. Tudo isso para nada. A Horcrux não era verdadeira, a poção havia enfraquecido o diretor, e foi morto por Severo Snape.

- Sim, Harry – respondeu o diretor, juntando as pontas dos dedos.

- Mas, como faremos com a poção? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Ainda não sei, Harry, mas, vou encontrar um modo. Está tarde já Harry, e amanhã você tem aula, seria melhor ir para a Sala Comunal, e tenho certeza de que todos os seus amigos estão te esperando para você contar sua aventura – disse Dumbledore, rindo.

- Boa noite, senhor – falou Harry, se levantando e saindo da sala.

- Boa noite, Harry.

**

**N/a: **Agora já foram duas XD Vocês acham que o Harry vai conseguir salvar os pais ou vai falhar na tentativa?

**Bárbara Potter: **é, concordo que essa seja mesmo a pior maneira... Só não posso contar agora como ela descobre, se não estraga... Mas posso dizer que ela descobre no capítulo 42... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **eu também odeeeiiioooo o Rabicho! Ele é imprestável, chato, covarde e traidor X( Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* A Lily descobre tudo no capítulo 42, tem muuuita coisa ainda pela frente... rsrs. O Rabicho é um rato imprestável, mesmo. Não serve pra nada, não ajuda, é medroso e traiu o Ti e a Lily X( Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Marismylle: ***-* Que bom que está amando a fic!!!! Espero que continue lendo e gostando! Beijosss e obrigada pelo review!

Próximo capítulo "Passeio Noturno", quem ama T/L vai gostar, é quase todo só deles.

Mas, provavelmente só sexta ou domingo que vem vou poder postar, infelizmente minhas provas já vão começar e tenho trabalhos pra fazer... =(

Tenho duas songfics T/L também, se alguém tiver interesse em ler:

_**.net/s/4448168/1/Bubbly**_

_**.net/s/4448207/1/Chemicals_react_songfic**_

E, pra quem gosta de Twilight, escrevi uma Edward/Bella:

_**.net/s/4733900/1/Because_you_live_songfic**_

Se tiverem um tempo e puderem ler, será legal ter mais opiniões, assim posso escrever melhor mais songs!

Obrigada pelos comentários! Beijosss! =*


	16. Passeio Noturno

Cap. 15 – Passeio noturno

Harry saiu da sala do diretor e seguiu para a Sala Comunal. Olhou para o céu através das janelas. Estava um negrume aveludado, cheio de estrelas brilhantes e algumas poucas nuvens. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, e nem percebeu quando chegou na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Disse a senha e entrou na sala. Só restavam seus amigos lá, provavelmente esperando Harry voltar, para que contasse o que tinha acontecido. Ele se sentou numa poltrona e todos olharam para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, olhando para os amigos. Eles lançaram um olhar de volta para Harry que dizia com todas as palavras "Não é óbvio?".

- Pode começar a contar! – pediu Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Está bem... – começou ele, contando tudo o que tinha acontecido na mansão dos Malfoy e nenhum deles interrompeu a história. – Pelo menos, dessa vez, Voldemort não estava lá – terminou.

- E, como é que Dumbledore sabia da sala? – perguntou Remo.

- Ele disse que usou Legilimência em Lúcio, sem que ele percebesse – respondeu Harry, simplesmente. – E, onde está o Rabicho? – perguntou, percebendo que não se encontrava ali.

- Na cozinha – respondeu Tiago, revirando os olhos. – Para variar.

- Lá vem esses apelidos! – exclamou Lily, também revirando os olhos.

- Nunca entendi o significado deles – disse Kely.

- Desculpem, garotas, mas não podemos contar por enquanto – disse Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

- Está tarde, é melhor irmos dormir – disse Alice, olhando no relógio.

- Concordo – disse Frank. – Temos aula amanhã.

- Vamos? – perguntou Gina, se levantando e sendo seguida por todos, menos Lily e Tiago, que continuaram sentados no sofá, pensando no que Harry tinha dito, afinal, eram os pais dele. Gina aproximou-se de Harry, deu-lhe um beijo doce e completou - Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, minha boneca – disse Sirius, galanteador, agarrando Kely e beijando-a.

- Sirius! – repreendeu ela, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do maroto. Sem sucesso, pois ele era bem mais forte. – Aqui não! – completou, ficando vermelha.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele, com cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Sim – afirmou ela. – E não faça essa carinha! Boa noite – disse, dando um selinho nele e subindo para o dormitório feminino, enquanto todos riam. Frank, Alice, Remo, Harry e Gina subiram, deixando Tiago e Lily sozinhos na Sala Comunal.

A sala foi se esvaziando rapidamente. Nenhum dos dois falou nada, ficaram apenas pensando e, às vezes, cochilando. Quando viram, já era quase meia noite.

- Tiago? – chamou Lílian, para saber se o menino estava acordado ou não.

- Hum? – respondeu ele, sinalizando que estava ouvindo tudo, apesar de estar de olhos fechados.

- Acha que tudo isso que eles estão fazendo vai dar certo?

- Tudo o quê?

- Essa história das Horcruxes, de matar Voldemort antes que ele tente nos matar... – começou ela, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada. A idéia de que iriam morrer e, ainda por cima, causada por um "amigo", ainda a deixava triste.

- Não sei – respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos e olhando para a ruiva, que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas temos que acreditar em Dumbledore. Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso, mais ainda que Voldemort e pode vencê-lo.

- Sei disso, mas Dumbledore não seria capaz de... matar alguém – disse ela.

- Há coisas bem piores do que a morte – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso reconfortante e abraçando Lily. – Ele sempre diz isso – completou ao ouvido dela.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que resolveram que era melhor ir deitar, afinal, o dia seguinte era terça, e teriam aula.

- Tiago? – chamou ela, quando estavam com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada que levava a cada dormitório.

- Sim? – respondeu ele, virando-se para olhá-la.

- Dorme comigo hoje? – perguntou.

- Claro, venha comigo.

- Não, vamos para o meu dormitório hoje – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Mas eu não posso entrar lá, meu lírio – respondeu Tiago. – Esqueceu desse detalhe?

- Pode se eu der permissão – falou a ruiva, com um sorriso maroto.

- Está bem, só vou pegar um pijama. Me espere aqui que volto em cinco minutos – e, dizendo isso, subiu a escada em caracol correndo, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Entrou no quarto e viu que todos já dormiam a sono solto, Remo e Frank espalhados na cama, Harry parecia que nem tinha se mexido, Pedro roncava como um porco e Sirius resmungava, abraçando o travesseiro. Tiago sufocou uma risada ao ver Sirius e foi até sua cama. Colocou o pijama e saiu do dormitório. Desceu a escada e encontrou a ruiva cochilando, sentada na escada, com a cabeça encostada na parede fria. Tocou de leve em seus cabelos e ela despertou.

- Vamos subir? – perguntou ele, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Claro – respondeu ela, se levantando e começando a subir. Chegou no meio da escada e se virou. Viu Tiago olhando-a do pé da escada ainda. – Qual é o problema?

- Você ainda não deu a permissão – disse ele, como se fosse óbvio, no que ela começou a rir.

- Não preciso falar claramente – falou. – Venha!

Ele começou a subir, pronto para se segurar, caso a escada se tornasse um escorregador, mas, para sua surpresa, nada aconteceu. Entraram no dormitório feminino. Na hora que Tiago viu o dormitório, arregalou os olhos. Lily soltou uma risadinha abafada, pois suas amigas já estavam dormindo e levou Tiago até o banheiro para poder falar sem acordar as meninas.

- O que foi, Ti? – perguntou a ruiva, fechando a porta.

- Seu dormitório é arrumado demais! – respondeu ele, rindo.

- O seu que é uma bagunça só! – exclamou ela, também rindo. – Parece que nunca arrumam!

- Nós não arrumamos, os elfos fazem isso.

- Eles também arrumam o nosso, mas nós também não deixamos tudo jogado o dia todo, para os elfos arrumarem no dia seguinte. Simplesmente somos mais arrumadas!

- Convencida! – disse ele, sorrindo e agarrando-a.

- Pára com isso! – falou Lílian, fingindo estar brava e, depois, começou a rir da cara de cervo abandonado que Tiago fez. – Você já está pronto pra dormir, eu não!

- E daí?

- E daí, que eu preciso me trocar.

- À vontade – disse ele, dando um sorriso maroto e se sentando num banquinho.

- Vai pro quarto agora, e me espera lá! – mandou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo uma cara "ouse desobedecer e vai ver!".

Ele saiu do banheiro em silêncio e sem sentou na cama de Lily, a única desocupada. Passaram-se cinco minutos, dez, quinze, e nada de ela sair. Ele se deitou na cama e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro. Sentiu aquele perfume de lírios que adorava e começou a pensar naquela época em que ela o odiava, ou dizia que odiava. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando ela saiu do banheiro.

- Me traindo com o travesseiro, Potter? - sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o estremecer e assustar, enquanto ela segurava uma gargalhada.

- Nem vi que tinha saído – disse ele, dando espaço para ela se deitar.

- É claro que não viu – respondeu ela, fechando o cortinado e se deitando de frente para ele. – Estava aí, agarrando meu travesseiro!

- Estava pensando em você, meu lírio – falou Tiago, galanteador. – E senti seu perfume no travesseiro.

Ele a abraçou e ficaram um tempo sem falar nada.

- Lily? – sussurrou Tiago.

- Hum? – respondeu ela, se aconchegando em seus braços.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – disse ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Claro, você fala isso todo dia, desde o primeiro ano, mas era tão galinha que ninguém acreditava! – falou rindo.

- Muito menos você, sempre gritava: "Eu não serei mais uma na sua lista, Potter!" – falou, imitando a voz dela.

- Ao, é claro que não acreditava! – respondeu a ruiva, fingindo estar indignada. – Ficava com todas!

- Lembra da primeira vez que te chamei para ir a Hogsmeade, no terceiro ano? – perguntou ele, rindo.

- Claro que lembro! – começou ela, lembrando-se daquele dia.

_Flash Back_

_Estavam no terceiro ano. Era um dia ensolarado e bonito, estava bem quente e Lílian estava sentada à beira do lago, aproveitando o fim do verão, pensando em várias coisas,como o fato de ela ser a única bruxa da família e sua irmã odiá-la por isso,o que a deixava triste, em como gostava de Hogwarts, as amizades que tinha feito, Kely e Alice, que eram suas amigas desde o primeiro ano... _

_Mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um garoto de olhos castanho-esverdeados, cabelos escuros e despenteados e óculos redondos que ela odiava por ser muito convencido, ter um ego maior do que a Lula Gigante que, mais um pouco não caberia no castelo, aquela sua mania de assanhar os cabelos só para parecer que tinha acabado de desmontar da vassoura, por ser o maior galinha da escola, junto com seu amigo, Sirius Black, e por chamá-la para sair todo santo dia._

_Ela revirou os olhos, se levantou e começou a andar, pois sabia que ele ia em sua direção._

_- Ei, Lily! – chamou o garoto, correndo para alcançá-la. Ela se virou e cruzou os braços._

_- É Evans, Potter! – respondeu ela, irritada. – Diga logo o que quer._

_- Eu queria te... – começou ele, mas a ruiva o interrompeu._

_- Nem adianta me chamar para sair, Potter, prefiro sair com a Lula Gigante do que com você! – disse ela, mais irritada. – Não desiste nunca?_

_- Não, e nunca vou desistir, por que eu te amo – disse ele sorrindo. – Lily, quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?_

_- Já disse que prefiro ir com a Lula Gigante do que com você. E é Evans, Potter, E-V-A-N-S! – gritou ela, como de costume e saiu pisando forte dali, vermelha de raiva._

_- Um dia você ainda será minha, vai me amar, você vai ver! – disse ele para si mesmo._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- E isso se repetiu durante todos esses anos... – começou ele.

- É... Eu já gostava de você, mas negava isso para mim mesma.

- O importante é que agora estamos juntos, e essa é a melhor coisa que podia acontecer a mim.

- Te amo – murmurou Lily, beijando Tiago. Ficaram se beijando por um tempo, até que se separaram e sorriram. – Não estou com sono...

- Nem eu... – começou Tiago, e teve uma idéia brilhante. – Quer dar uma volta?

- Quê? Agora? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Se formos pegos, estaremos ferrados! Não, nem pensar.

- Não seremos pegos – disse ele, confiante.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, senhor Potter?

- Sou um maroto, Lily, tenho meus truques – disse ele, sorrindo marotamente e se levantando. – Vamos, Lily, prometo que não acontecerá nada, voltaremos em uma hora para cá e vamos logo dormir.

- Está bem! – disse ela, se levantando. – Me convenceu, mas se alguém nos pegar, senhor Potter, você estará ferrado duas vezes!

- Por que duas? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- A primeira é a detenção e a segunda, vai se ver comigo!

- Já disse que não vai acontecer nada! Vamos – falou.

- Calma, só vou colocar uma roupa mais quente e pegar uma capa, pode estar frio lá fora – disse ela.

- Pronto?

- Sim – respondeu vestindo uma capa preta.

- Então, vamos! – disse ele, pegando-a pelo braço e saindo do dormitório para a Sala Comunal. – Me espere aqui, um minuto, já volto – disse, subindo para o dormitório masculino. Foi até seu malão, tentando não fazer barulho, o que não precisava de esforço, já que seus passos eram abafados pelos resmungos de Sirius.

Pegou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e um casaco. Encheu os bolsos aumentados por magia com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, alguns sapos de chocolate e uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Se cobriu com ela e saiu do dormitório, sem fazer barulho, para dar um susto na ruiva.

Desceu as escadas como um gato e avistou-a sentada numa poltrona perto da lareira que estava quase apagando. Chegou por trás dela e aproximou-se de seu ouvido.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou, num tom um pouco mais alto. Ela deu um pulo e se levantou, olhando para frente, mas não viu nada, pois Tiago estava coberto pela Capa.

- Sei que está aí. Saia de onde estiver - disse ela, tateando o ar, tentando pegá-lo, sem sucesso. Tiago retirou a capa e começou a rir.

- Vamos ou não? – perguntou a ruiva, enquanto ele ria.

- Vamos, mas, para quem não queria ir, até que você está com muita vontade de sair.

- Estou sem sono e não tenho mais nada para fazer... – começou ela, dando ombros. – Mas bem que eu poderia estudar um pouco para os NIEM's...

- Nem pensar – disse ele, puxando-a para mais perto e cobrindo-os com a capa. – Os NIEM's ainda estão longe, vamos logo, antes que você me troque por um livro.

Empurraram o retrato da Mulher Gorda e saíram. Pelas janelas era possível ver o céu estrelado e aveludado.

_Noite perfeita para levá-la até aquele lugar que descobri há um tempo... – _pensou ele sorrindo.

- Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou ela, num sussurro.

- Nada – respondeu ele, se recompondo rapidamente. Andaram por um corredor e outro, e outro... Parecia que não chegavam nunca.

- Para onde está me levando? – perguntou ela, após quinze minutos andando em silêncio.

- Você verá.

Saíram para os jardins e, por muita sorte, não encontraram ninguém no caminho. Tiago seguiu para o campo de Quadribol.

- Vamos para o campo? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Não exatamente – respondeu ele, misterioso. Chegaram ao vestiário da Grifinória, Tiago pegou uma vassoura a saiu.

- Quer me dizer aonde estamos indo? – perguntou ela, outra vez.

- Calma, meu lírio, já vamos chegar – disse ele, montando na vassoura e fazendo sinal para ela montar atrás dele. Tiago deu um impulso e saiu voando pela noite. Atravessaram o Lago Negro até a outra margem. Pousaram num rochedo alto a plano. Se sentaram e a ruiva logo perguntou.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Já prestou atenção na vista? – perguntou ele, em resposta. Ela se virou e ficou espantada. Dali, daquele rochedo, era possível ver Hogwarts inteira, com alguns pontinhos fracamente iluminados, as estrelas no céu sem nuvens e o lago, tão liso que parecia feito de vidro.

- Lindo, não é? – perguntou ele.

- Demais... – começou ela. – Como sabe conheceu esse lugar?

- Ás vezes fico voando sobre o lago... Um dia, acabei indo um pouco mais longe e parei aqui – respondeu ele, dando ombros. – Está com fome?

- Um pouco... – disse ela. Tiago sorriu e começou a tirar dos bolsos tudo o que tinha pegado no dormitório. – Como coube tanta coisa no seu bolso?

- Ampliei por magia – respondeu ele, tirando o último sapo de chocolate. – Bem útil, não acha?

- Com certeza! – respondeu ela, rindo e começando a comer. Ficaram, por um tempo, comendo e observando a paisagem. Quando terminaram, ficaram namorando por um tempo.

- Tem mais uma coisa que quero te mostrar – disse Tiago, após um longo beijo.

- E o que é? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Conte um minuto certinho que eu estarei de volta – falou ele, se levantando e sorrindo.

- Aonde vai?

- É uma surpresa, ora, não posso contar!

- Fazer o quê? – disse ela, fazendo biquinho. – Um minuto cravado, senhor Potter, se demorar um segundo a mais, monto na vassoura e te deixo aqui! – disse ela, fazendo uma cara de brava e, depois, rindo da cara de espanto que ele fez.

- Certo... Já volto – e, dizendo isso, desceu do rochedo para a terra e entrou na floresta que ali havia. Lily estava contando cinqüenta segundos quando ele escalou o rochedo e parou em sua frente, com uma mão nas costas, escondendo algo. Lílian tentou ver o que era, mas ele virou rapidamente, impedindo-a de ver o que ele segurava.

- Mostra logo! – pediu ela, fazendo uma carinha de pidona.

- Só com uma condição – disse ele, pegando a Capa de Invisibilidade, escondendo o que trazia embaixo dela e colocando-a perto de si para que a ruiva não pudesse pegá-la.

- É uma coisa muito difícil... – disse ele, sorrindo. – Tem certeza de que quer fazer?

- Acho que sim... – respondeu ela.

- Dar um beijo perfeito no seu namorado mais perfeito ainda! – falou, enquanto ela abria um sorriso e se aproximava dele. Quando estavam a uns dois centímetros um do outro, Tiago segurou a capa com o que trouxe, pulou do rochedo e olhou para a ruiva no alto.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Eu disse que seria difícil – respondeu ele, alargando o sorriso. – Vai ter que me alcançar.

- Agora?

- Amanhã que não pode ser! – respondeu ele, rindo e se afastando para trás quando ela começou a descer do rochedo.

- Agora eu te pego! – disse ela, saindo correndo atrás de Tiago. Mas este, como era mais rápido, ficou um pouco a frente sem dificuldade.

Correram por mais ou menos um minuto até que chegaram a uma clareira mais iluminada. Tiago parou abruptamente e, como Lily não estava muito longe dele, não conseguiu parar e foram os dois para o chão. Mas não caíram na terra ou na grama, como Lílian havia pensado, caíram em cima de uma grande toalha de pique nique.

- Agora eu te alcancei! – disse a ruiva, vitoriosa, por cima dele. Aproximou-se de seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo longo e profundo, perfeito, na opinião de Tiago. Eles se separaram, ofegantes e ela perguntou – O que achou?

- Mais que perfeito! – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo e puxando-a para mais um beijo.

- E agora, pode me mostrar o que tanto esconde? – perguntou, saindo de cima dele e deitando ao seu lado.

- A primeira surpresa não está escondida, você é que estava tão preocupada em me alcançar que nem percebeu.

- Ah é? E o que seria?

- Levante-se e olhe você mesma! – exclamou ele, sorrindo e se sentando. Ela fez o mesmo e olhou a sua volta, com os olhos arregalados. Em volta da enorme toalha, havia lírios brancos e vermelhos, dispostos a cada cinco centímetros e em volta da clareira, havia plantas com quatro lírios cada uma.

- Isso é... – começou Lily, sem encontrar palavras para descrever o que via – Maravilhoso! É perfeito! Quando preparou isso tudo?

- Naquele um minuto que saí do rochedo – respondeu ele.

- Fez tudo isso em um minuto? Como?

- Cara Lily, sou um maroto e os marotos não revelam seus segredos! – disse ele rindo. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o. – Ainda tem mais uma coisa.

- Mais uma? O que é? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Esqueceu daquilo que escondi com a capa?

- Sinceramente, com essa primeira surpresa fiquei tão distraída que acabei esquecendo... Mas, agora, me mostre, já fiz o que pediu.

- Está bem – disse ele, pegando a capa, abrindo-a e retirando um lírio branco por dentro e vermelho no contorno das pétalas, cinco vezes maior do que um lírio comum e entregou-o a ela.

- É lindo! Obrigada! – exclamou ela, pegando o lírio e abraçando o namorado.

- Que bom que gostou! – disse ele, com um enorme sorriso.

- Não gostei - respondeu a ruiva, fazendo o sorriso dele vacilar. - Eu amei! Amei, amei, e amei! - exclamou ela, fazendo-o sorrir de novo. Se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo doce. Após se separarem, se olharam por algum tempo e Tiago disse:

- Agora, atacar! Deve estar com fome não?

- Como sabe?

- Depois de toda essa corrida, quem não estaria? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

Na toalha onde eles estavam, havia uma enorme cesta. Dentro havia todas as guloseimas que se poderia imaginar: Tortas, bolos, bombas de chocolate, sapos de chocolate, doces da Dedosdemel, garrafas de suco de abóbora e alguns sanduíches salgados. Eles começaram a comer e a conversar sobre diversos assuntos.

- Ah, e eu não te contei uma coisa... – começou Tiago, quando não agüentavam mais comer.

- E o que é? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa.

- Esse lírio que eu te dei – disse ele, apontando para o lírio enorme nas mãos da namorada. – Não irá morrer, nem murchar, enquanto nosso amor durar!

- Que lindo, Ti! – falou ela, dando mais um beijo no namorado. – Eu te amo! – sussurrou ela, com os olhos fechados.

- Eu também e pode ter certeza que nunca vou te deixar! – disse ele, também com os olhos fechados, os dois estavam abraçados. Eles deitaram na toalha para observar o céu e as estrelas. – Eu te dou aquela estrela ali – falou, apontando para a estrela mais brilhante que conseguia ver.

- E eu, te dou aquela – falou a ruiva, apontando para a estrela que estava do lado da "sua". – Assim, estaremos sempre juntos, até nas estrelas!

Os dois sorriram e ficaram abraçados. Por quanto tempo nem eles sabem, só que nenhum dos dois queria esquecer aquele lindo momento que estavam tendo juntos...

Já eram quase quatro da manhã quando resolveram voltar para o castelo. Deixaram a vassoura no vestiário da Grifinória, colocaram a Capa de Invisibilidade e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória.

- Sangue de unicórnio! – disse Lílian à Mulher Gorda.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ela, acordando e procurando alguém.

- Sangue de Unicórnio! – repetiu Tiago firmemente. O retrato girou para frente, permitindo a entrada dos dois e, ao chegarem no interior da Sala Comunal, ouviram os resmungos da Mulher Gorda.

A lareira já havia se apagado, fazendo com que a sala ficasse escura e fria. Despiram a capa e Lily foi até a janela. Uma densa névoa cobria, agora, os terrenos da escola. Nada se movia e ela ficou pensando na noite perfeita que tivera. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali, olhando para a janela sem realmente vê-la. Só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando Tiago começou a sacudi-la.

- Ei! – reclamou ela. – O que foi?

- Você está aí, olhando para o nada há vinte minutos. Tentei te chamar várias vezes, mas não deu resultado. Tive que apelar pela sacudida para te acordar – respondeu ele, rindo. Sabia que estava pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido aquela noite.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – disse Lily, olhando no relógio, que marcava quatro e meia da manhã. – Temos aula amanhã.

- Amanhã? – repetiu ele, rindo. – Temos aula hoje! Daqui a exatamente três horas e meia!

- Você me entendeu! – disse ela, fazendo biquinho.

- É claro que entendi, meu lírio – respondeu Tiago, se aproximando dela e beijando-a delicadamente. – É impossível não te entender.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou ela, ainda abraçada a Tiago.

- Vamos – concordou ele, seguindo-a.

- Onde pensa que vai, senhor Potter? – perguntou Lílian, fingindo estar séria, ao ver que ele a seguia para o dormitório feminino.

- Eu... Eu vou com você – respondeu ele, olhando-a confuso e fazendo a ruiva rir. – Por que está rindo?

- A cara que você fez! – respondeu ela, parando de rir. – Estava só brincando, vamos!

Eles subiram em direção ao dormitório feminino e entraram o mais silenciosamente que puderam. Como Tiago estava de pijama por baixo do casaco, apenas retirou-o e deitou na cama, para esperar a namorada. Esta foi até o banheiro, colocou sua camisola verde, que combinava com seus olhos, escovou os dentes e voltou para a cama. Deitou-se ao lado de Tiago e fechou o cortinado.

- Obrigada pela noite! – agradeceu ela, num sussurro. – Foi perfeita.

- Não precisa agradecer, ruivinha – respondeu Tiago. – Ainda teremos muitas noites como essa.

Ela sorriu e sentiu que estava começando a ficar com sono. Alojou sua cabeça no peito de Tiago e adormeceu em poucos instantes, com ele fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. Poucos minutos depois, Tiago também adormeceu.

As sete da manhã, Gina acordou e começou a chamar as amigas. A primeira foi Kely. Abriu o cortinado de sua cama e chamou-a. Nada. Chamou de novo. Nada. Desistiu das tentativas delicadas. Pegou a garota pelos ombros e sacudiu de leve. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu quem a acordara.

- Gina – murmurou ela, com os olhos ainda se acostumando com a claridade dourada que entrava pelas janelas. – Que horas são?

- São sete e dez, e se não correr, vamos nos atrasar – respondeu Gina, que já estava pronta para tomar seu café. – Vá se arrumar, eu chamo as outras.

Kely entrou no banheiro arrastando os pés e Gina foi até a cama de Alice. Abriu o cortinado e chamou a menina. Esta despertou facilmente, o que fez Gina agradecer.

- Já é hora de levantar? – perguntou Alice, se espreguiçando.

- Já sim. Kely está se arrumando e Lily ainda está dormindo. Já vou acordá-la. Que bom que você foi fácil de acordar, não queria te sacudir, como fiz com a Kely.

Alice sorriu e se levantou. Pegou o uniforme da escola e esperou Kely sair do banheiro, para poder se arrumar. Gina foi até a cama de Lílian e abriu o cortinado, mas na hora que fez isso, levou um susto mas, logo depois, começou a rir. Viu Tiago deitado de barriga para cima com a boca meio aberta, abraçando Lily pela cintura e essa com a cabeça e uma das mãos no peito do namorado.

Ao escutar Gina rindo, Kely e Alice foram ver qual era o motivo. Os dois dormiam tão profundamente que nem acordaram com a discussão das três.

- Vamos chamar eles? – perguntou Alice.

- É claro! – exclamou Gina. – Temos aula daqui a pouco.

- Mas eles nem acordaram com a gente falando, devem estar com sono! – argumentou Kely. – Acho melhor deixá-los dormirem.

- Não mesmo – disse Alice, tomando o lado de Gina. – A Lily iria querer que a chamássemos, não iria querer perder aula!

- Duas contra uma. Vencemos! – exclamou Gina e, vendo que Kely ia reclamar, completou – Nem adianta falar nada, vencemos e ponto final.

Foram até a cama de Lílian para acordá-la.

- Lily? – chamou Alice. Sem sucesso.

- Lily? – tentou Kely, falando um pouco mais alto do que a amiga. Nada.

- LILY! ACORDA! – gritou Gina. Os dois acordaram tão assustados que Lilian se enrolou e caiu de bunda no chão, puxou Tiago junto, que caiu por cima dela. As três tiveram que se sentar na cama para não cair de tanto rir. – Que cena linda!

- Preciso tirar uma foto! – Disse Kely, quando parou de rir, enquanto os dois ainda tentavam se desenrolar dos lençóis. Pegou a máquina e tirou a foto. – Agora temos uma recordação desse momento!

- Sem graça! – reclamou Lily, quando conseguiu se levantar.

- Por que a senhorita trouxe o Tiago ao nosso dormitório? – perguntou Gina, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Por que está sorrindo? – perguntou Alice, ao ver que a amiga sorriu, mas, no momento seguinte, tentou disfarçar o sorriso e se apressou a responder.

- Nada. Vou me arrumar para a aula – disse a ruiva e foi para o banheiro sorrindo.

- Tiago? – perguntou Kely, virando-se para o amigo.

- Sim? – disse, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Por que ela está assim? O que fez com nossa amiga?

- Eu? – falou, fingindo estar indignado.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Já são sete e meia! – disse ele, espantado. – Desculpe garotas, mas não vou poder ficar mais, depois a Lily conta para vocês, ok? – dizendo isso, saiu correndo do dormitório feminino só de pijama, se esquecendo de que, àquela hora, a Sala Comunal devia estar cheia.

**

**N/a: **Desculpem a demora para postar, começaram as provas e trabalhos na escola, o tempo diminui muuuuito X(

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

T.T Poucos coments do cap. 14... Não estão gostando da fic? Ç.Ç

**Carolzynha LF: **uahsuahsuhas mais esforço do que ele está fazendo é impossível! Mas, se vai dar certo ou não, só no fim da fic =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **as outras Horcruxes serão um pouco mais difíceis que essas duas primeiras, mas, boa sorte para o Harry e o Dumby XD Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Lilian-Castro: **Obrigada pelo coment! Beijoss =*

Posto o próximo capítulo na semana que vem, até quarta-feira... Beijos!


	17. Voltando à ação

Cap. 16 – Voltando à ação

Quando terminou de descer as escadas, todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. Todas as pessoas presentes começaram a rir, foi na hora que ele se lembrou que não tinha colocado uma roupa decente antes de sair do dormitório das meninas. Mas, que roupa poderia ter colocado, se não havia levado nenhuma quando foi dormir com a namorada?

Saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório masculino, ainda sendo observado por todos. Entrou no quarto como um furacão e fechou a porta.

- Até que enfim, Pontas! – exclamou Sirius, terminando de se arrumar.

- Onde dormiu? – perguntou Harry, que, como sempre, já estava pronto, só esperava os amigos para descer. Ele deu um sorriso maroto e Sirius entendeu direitinho o que havia acontecido.

- Dormiu com a ruivinha, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, caçoando do amigo.

- É claro, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Remo, por Tiago. – Olha só a cara dele!

- A noite foi perfeita! – disse Tiago, sonhador.

- Então, conte para nós! – pediu Harry, se pondo de pé.

- Conto, mas antes preciso tomar um banho, as aulas começam daqui a meia hora.

Pegou o uniforme da escola e entrou no banheiro. Tomou seu banho em cinco minutos, um recorde e, dez minutos depois já estava no dormitório de novo.

- Vamos descer, conto tudo no caminho - falou Tiago. Os quatro (Pedro já tinha descido para comer) foram para o Salão Principal. No caminho, Tiago contou a noite que tivera ao lado da namorada.

**

- Pode ir contando senhorita Evans! – disse Kely, num tom autoritário.

- Vamos descer, no caminho conto a vocês – disse ela, com um enorme sorriso. Enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal, Lily contou às amigas sua noite, como Tiago contou aos seus. Elas não interromperam a história em nenhum momento, exceto alguns "Que fofo!" e esperaram acabar para fazer comentários.

Quando chegaram ao Salão, os marotos já estavam começando a tomar o café-da-manhã. Pedro, pelo jeito, já estava lá há mais tempo, e não parava de comer. Cada uma sentou ao lado de seu namorado. Após o café, rumaram para a primeira aula e mais chata de todas: História da Magia.

Como sempre, Sirius e Tiago se sentaram ao fundo da sala, para poder dormir e mandar bilhetinhos. Lílian só não sentava com Tiago nas aulas, pois ele não a deixaria prestar atenção no professor.

O professor Binns entrou na sala, atravessando o quadro negro e começou seu monótono lengalenga sobre a Convenção Internacional dos Bruxos de 1792. Em menos de dez minutos quase todos estavam cochilando, os únicos que realmente prestavam atenção eram Lílian e Remo. Tiago e Sirius começaram com os bilhetinhos.

_Sirius: E aí, Pontas, quando vamos aprontar de novo?_

_Tiago: Estou louco pra isso, Almofadinhas. Quem sabe hoje a noite?_

_Sirius: Combinado! O Ranhoso não perde por esperar._

_Tiago: Já tenho até uma idéia do que fazer com ele hoje!_

_Sirius: Conta aí, Pontas!_

_Tiago: Nem pensar, Almofadinhas, surpresa..._

_Sirius: Poxa! Sou seu amigo, fala vai..._

_Tiago: Não adianta insistir, Almofadinhas!_

_Sirius: Sem graça! Agora eu estou curioso!_

_Tiago: Não esquenta, te conto depois, porque ninguém pode saber de nada._

_Pedro: Saber do quê?_

_Sirius: Nada não, Rabicho. E quem mandou se intrometer na conversa?_

_Pedro: Ninguém, só que não estou a fim de escutar o professor, então resolvi participar aqui._

_Tiago: Deixa ele, Almofadinhas... Continuando... Que horas vai ser?_

_Sirius: Pode ser depois do jantar, a gente pega ele quando ele estiver voltando para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, como aquele corredor está sempre vazio._

_Tiago: Tudo bem, combinado!_

Nesse momento, o professor olhou na direção deles e Tiago guardou rapidamente o bilhetinho. Para não correr o risco de aquele ser pego, começou a escrever em outro pedaço.

_Tiago: E agora, o que vamos fazer? Ainda faltam vinte e cinco minutos para terminar a aula!_

_Sirius: Temos que inventar alguma coisa..._

_Tiago: Que tal chamar o Aluado para a conversa?_

_Sirius: Adorei!_

_Remo: Almofadinhas! Eu quero prestar atenção na aula, será que não dá para me deixar de fora, não?_

_Tiago: Desculpa, Aluado, é que queremos saber se quer aprontar com a gente hoje a noite._

_Sirius: É, os marotos estão de volta à ação! Já fazia tempo que não aprontávamos nada!_

_Remo: Não vou, sou monitor, esqueceram?_

_Tiago: E daí?_

_Remo: Tenho ronda hoje._

_Sirius: Que chato!_

_Tiago: É, Almofadinhas, parece que só nós dois que voltaremos à ação..._

_Harry: Ei! Eu também quero ir!_

_Sirius: Opa! Como entrou na conversa?_

_Harry: Peguei o pergaminho, ora! E então, posso ir?_

_Tiago: Claro, você é um maroto também._

_Lílian: O que você vai aprontar, Potter?_

_Sirius: Xiii, chamou pelo sobrenome, lá vem bomba!_

_Lílian: Eu estou falando com ele, Sirius, não com você!_

_Tiago: Nada não, meu lírio..._

_Lílian: Não tente me enganar, Potter, se eu descobrir que você aprontou alguma coisa..._

_Tiago: Não se preocupe, ficarei bem._

_Lílian: Não estou preocupada com você, se eu descobrir alguma coisa, você está ferrado!_

_Sirius: Se não parar de conversar vai perder o resto da aula, ruiva._

_Lílian: Então, tchau, ao contrário de vocês, quero me sair bem nas provas!_

_Tiago: Te devo uma, Almofadinhas... Se ela descobrir..._

_Harry: Então, que horas vai ser?_

_Sirius: As sete, depois da janta._

O dia passou rapidamente e já eram quase sete da noite quando Tiago, Sirius e Harry foram para a Sala Comunal, pegar a Capa de Invisibilidade. Harry se cobriu com a dele para não ficar tão apertado e Tiago e Sirius se cobriram com a outra. Lily e Remo teriam ronda aquela noite, mas, como o local em que estavam planejando "entrar em ação" não era muito freqüentado, não teriam o menor problema.

Passaram pelo Salão Principal e viram que Snape ainda estava jantando. Seguiram para o corredor estreito perto das masmorras rapidamente e ficaram esperando a um canto. Sabiam que Snape sempre passava por ali.

Dito e feito, dez minutos depois o menino estava chegando. Eles tiraram a Capa de Invisibilidade e esperaram Snape ficar bem próximo para aprontar. Este estava tão distraído que nem viu os três ali, olhava para o chão.

- Cadê os bons modos, Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius.

- É, nem nos cumprimenta – completou Harry.

- E não podemos deixar isso passar – disse Tiago.

- Me deixem em paz seus... – começou Snape, mas Tiago o interrompeu.

- Não piore seu castigo, Seboso, se irritar demais, lavaremos seu cabelo – provocou. – Apesar que isso seria uma grande ajuda para todos...

- Pode até ser, Pontas, mas ele odeia – falou Sirius. – Há quanto tempo seu cabelo não vê um xampu, Ranhoso?

- Me. Deixa. Em. Paz – disse Snape, tentando controlar a raiva, pois sabia que não podia contra os três.

- Se um dia fizermos isso, nos interne, serei chamado de louco! – falou Tiago, arrancando risadas de Harry e Sirius.

- Hora de entrar em ação – falou Harry.

Os três agiram tão rápido que Snape não teve tempo nem de encostar em sua varinha. Acabou com uma roupa de Spice Girl, com o cabelo loiro, botas de salto e cano alto, virado de cabeça para baixo, arrancando risadas dos três.

Harry, que tinha levado a máquina fotográfica, tirou uma foto e guardou nas vestes.

- O Ranhosinho está tão fofinho! – disse Sirius, com voz de bebê.

- Me larga! – gritou Snape, mas sua voz não era a dele, era uma voz feminina bem aguda, o que fez os outros rirem mais ainda.

- Você está tão ameaçador, Ranhoso! – exclamou Tiago.

- Você vai pagar por isso! – disse Snape com aquela voz.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – disse Sirius, irônico.

- Tem mais uma coisa que quero fazer – falou Harry. – Ponha ele no chão.

Tiago tirou a varinha de Snape e colocou-o no chão de uma forma nada delicada. Harry usou o feitiço "_Tarantallegra", _fazendo Snape começar a dançar sem parar. Tiago colocou a varinha de Snape bem longe dele e saíram sem nem colocar a Capa de Invisibilidade, afinal, não tiveram nenhum problema para chegar ao corredor.

- Te vejo outro dia, fofinha! – acrescentou Sirius, antes de sumir no fim do corredor.

Não foram direto para a torre da Grifinória, antes disso resolveram ir até a cabana de Hagrid, fazer uma visita. Fazia tempo que não falavam com o guarda-caça.

Saíram pelas portas de carvalho e atravessaram o gramado em direção à cabana de Hagrid, na orla da Floresta Proibida. O sol estava começando a se por e as estrelas começando a brilhar. O céu estava azul escuro de um lado e dourado onde o sol se punha. Havia uma leve brisa que balançava as copas das árvores da floresta.

Bateram três vezes na porta e ouviram um cachorrinho latir, provavelmente era um filhotinho. Após alguns segundos, a porta se abriu e um homem duas vezes maior que uma pessoa normal e três vezes mais largo apareceu.

Ao ver quem era, sorriu e deu passagem para a entrada dos garotos.

- Olá! – cumprimentou o meio gigante, gentilmente, ainda não havia percebido Harry. – Quanto tempo não os vejo. Pensei que tinham se esquecido de mim!

- Não nos esquecemos de você, Hagrid, estávamos ocupados. Desculpe – disse Tiago.

- Entendo e... – começou, mas parou abruptamente, quando seu olhar pousou em Harry. – Nunca me disse que tinha um irmão, Tiago.

- É porque ele não é meu irmão, Hagrid – falou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Então, quem é?

- É uma longa história – disse Sirius, se sentando na cadeira. O filhotinho logo pulou no colo dele.

- Ah! Esse é Canino, pessoal – disse Hagrid. – Meu cão de caçar javalis. E, qual o seu nome? – perguntou a Harry.

- Harry Potter.

- Certo, agora fiquei confuso de vez – falou Hagrid. – Vou fazer um chá e vocês podem me contar a história.

Hagrid ferveu água e serviu um chá para os garotos em canecas que mais pareciam baldes. Ofereceu também alguns bolinhos, que eles recusaram, pois conheciam a culinária de Hagrid, os bolinhos provavelmente quebrariam os dentes deles.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e Harry começou a contar a história. Nem sabia mais quantas vezes já tinha a repetido. Enquanto isso, o céu lá fora se tornava cada vez mais escuro. Quando terminou, Hagrid ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, absorvendo e ligando tudo o que tinha escutado.

- Então, quer dizer que você é filho de Tiago e Lílian – começou ele. – E, caramba! Não acredito que Você-sabe-quem vai... – mas não conseguiu continuar pois estava pensando na morte dos pais de Harry.

- E estamos tentando acabar com as Horcruxes e matar Voldemort antes que ele mate meus pais – disse Harry. – Mas, por favor, Hagrid, não conte isso para ninguém.

- Está bem, pode deixar, não vou falar.

Algum tempo depois, acharam que era melhor voltar ao castelo, já estava ficando tarde e passara da hora que podiam ficar andando pelos corredores. Esqueceram a Capa de Invisibilidade na cabana de Hagrid e decidiram voltar para pegá-la no dia seguinte pois não estavam com a mínima vontade de voltar lá aquela hora.

Estavam perto do Saguão de Entrada quando viram alguém vindo em direção a eles. Quem quer que fosse já os tinha visto, não havia como escapar. Agora estavam ferrados.

- O que fazem aqui a essa hora?

**

**N/a: **Desculpem não ter postado na quarta, como havia dito, passei o dia todo fora, quinta tive que estudar pra física X( e ontem, fazer trabalho de escola... Conclusão: PRECISO DE FÉRIAS! aushuashau

**Carolzynha LF: **quem não quer um desses pra si mesma? Romântico, sensível, fofo, bonito, etc... auhsuahsua mas infelizmente é quase impossível de encontrar... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **rsrs vamos fundar uma campanha "Quero um Tiago Potter pra mim", será que a gente consegue achar algum? aushauhsuahs pena que não tem como arranjar a foto :P Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Marininha Potter: **desculpe não ter aparecido na sua fic, ta bem difícil arranjar um tempinho livre... Durante essas duas semanas só entrei no computador para fazer trabalhos de escola, e foram semanas de prova, mas hoje ainda leio os capítulos que você postou. Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Pat. LupinPotterBlack: **rsrs sem problema, só achei estranho que quase todo mundo sumiu ao mesmo tempo... Beijoss e obrigada pelo comentário!

**Veronica D. M.: **Eu entendo, também estava em prova até ontem e começam de novo dia 14 X( Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário!

**Caroline S: **Seja bem vinda!  Whoa, a noite inteira acordada!? aushuash eu já fiz isso também, mas foi nas férias, então dava para dormir até tarde, mas o dia seguinte dá sono mesmo assim! Fico muuuuuuuito feliz que esteja gostando *-* Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Lilian-Castro: **Felizzz³ que tenha gostado do cap! rsrs não existe casal mais fofo que eles em HP *-* Beijoss e obrigada pelo comentário!

Esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas o próximo já é um pouco maior 

Acho que consigo postar o dezessete na segunda-feira à noite.

Beijos a todas e muuito obrigada pelos reviews!


	18. Novo aviso

Cap. 17 – Novo aviso

Os três olharam para quem estava falando. Era a professora McGonagall. Nenhum deles respondeu à pergunta.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez: O que fazem aqui a essa hora?

- Desculpe, professora, é que fomos ver o Hagrid e acabamos nos atrasando para voltar – disse Harry, com sinceridade.

- Não vai tirar pontos, não é? – perguntou Sirius, na maior cara de pau.

- Vou, sim senhor! – disse ela, com severidade. – Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, por estarem andando pelos corredores tão tarde.

- Mas professora... – começou Tiago, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Nada de mais, senhor Potter, ou vão receber uma detenção. Agora, vão para a Sala Comunal.

Eles saíram em silêncio, mas quando a professora ficou fora da vista deles, desataram a falar.

- Adorei o cabelo loiro! – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Eu gostei mais da roupa – falou Tiago.

- Não, o melhor foi a voz dele! – exclamou Harry, rindo mais ainda.

Seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. A Sala Comunal estava cheia, então decidiram subir direto para o dormitório. Ao chegarem lá, viram Kely e Gina sentadas na cama de Sirius.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Tiago quando fecharam a porta.

- A sala comunal estava muito cheia, então decidimos esperar vocês aqui – respondeu Kely.

- E como não teria nada para fazer no nosso dormitório, Lily ainda está na ronda e Alice e Frank sumiram – acrescentou Gina.

- Como assim sumiram? – perguntou Harry.

- Devem ter ido namorar um pouco – respondeu Kely, dando ombros. Harry se sentou em sua cama e Gina foi ao seu lado e Sirius se sentou ao lado de Kely.

- Acho que eu sobrei – disse Tiago, se esparramando em sua cama.

- Então, o que aprontaram essa noite? – perguntou Gina.

- Fizemos uma coisa que o Ranhoso não vai esquecer tão fácil – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou Kely, curiosa.

- Vejam vocês mesmas – disse Harry, pegando a foto do bolso e entregando-a para as meninas.

- Adorei! – exclamou Kely, rindo.

- Eu também, ficou lindo! – falou Gina.

- Ei, alguém aí sabe que horas que a Lily e o Remo voltam? – perguntou Tiago.

- Daqui a pouco eles devem estar aí, Pontas – disse Sirius. Não deu nem dez minutos que ele falou e os dois entraram no dormitório.

- Olá, meu lírio – disse Tiago dando um beijo na ruiva quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Então, Aluado, como foi a ronda hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

- A mesma coisa de sempre – respondeu ele, se jogando na cama. – Ficamos andando pela escola mandando os alunos irem para sua salas comunais e verificando se estava tudo certo.

- Que chatice! – disse Tiago.

- Não é chato, Tiago! – retrucou Lílian.

- Vocês gostam, meu lírio, eu não serviria para isso.

- Claro que não, se você mesmo é um que fica andando pelos corredores depois da hora, não é?

Ficaram um tempo conversando e decidiram que era melhor irem dormir, principalmente Tiago e Lílian, que não tinham dormido muito na noite anterior.

Na manhã seguinte, quando eles desceram para a sala Comunal, viram um grande número de alunos em volta do quadro de avisos. Como Tiago era o mais alto, foi até lá ver o que era.

_Festa do Dia das Bruxas_

_Atenção: Esse ano, o Dia das Bruxas será comemorado de um modo vez do nosso tradicional banquete, será feita uma festa à fantasia no Salão Principal._

_Todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano poderão comparecer à festa._

_Ela será realizada às oito horas da noite do dia trinta e um de outubro._

_Os alunos poderão ir a Hogsmeade no próximo sábado, dia vinte e três._

_Alunos do primeiro e segundo ano poderão ir também se tiverem uma autorização dos pais ou responsáveis, que terá que ser entregue à diretora de sua casa._

_Todos terão que ter um par para a dança._

Tiago terminou de ler com um grande sorriso e voltou para junto de seus amigos.

- E então? – perguntou Sirius, curioso. – O que é?

- Fala logo! – pediu Kely.

- Vai ter uma festa no Dia das Bruxas – respondeu ele.

- E? – incentivou Lílian.

- E, que será uma festa à fantasia.

- Mas eu não tenho fantasia! – disseram todos, em coro, fazendo Tiago rir.

- Poderemos ir à Hogsmeade, comprar as fantasias, no próximo sábado. A propósito, Lily, aceita ir comigo à festa? – perguntou Tiago, se ajoelhando na frente da garota.

- Claro, nem precisa pedir! – respondeu ela.

- A festa será em pares, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- Será sim, Aluado, então, trate de chamar logo alguém.

Remo saiu na frente dos amigos, procurar uma certa garota. Encontrou-a mais cedo do que pensava. Aproximou-se dela e reuniu toda a sua coragem.

- Tonks? – chamou ele, atrás da menina.

- Sim? – respondeu ela, se virado para quem a chamava. Ao ver que era, corou.

- Bom... Eu... Eu queria saber... Se... Vo-você não gostaria de ir à festa do Dia das Bruxas comigo – perguntou ele, logo em seguida corou e ficou encarando o chão.

- Claro! – respondeu ela, com os cabelos agora, vermelho tomate.

- Então, te vejo outra hora – disse Remo e saiu para o Salão Principal, tomar café.

- E aí, Remo, chamou ela? – perguntou Alice, quando ele se sentou a sua frente.

- Chamei – respondeu ele.

A semana passou rapidamente, e logo já era sábado, dia da ida ao vilarejo. O dia amanheceu com a temperatura amena, o céu nublado, sem ameaça de chuva. No dormitório feminino, Lily foi a primeira a acordar. Chamou todas as suas amigas sem muita dificuldade e se arrumaram para descer.

Já no dormitório masculino, já é um pouco mais complicado. Remo foi o primeiro a acordar. Chamou Frank e Harry, que acordaram facilmente e foi à luta, tentar acordar Tiago e Sirius. Deixou Pedro dormindo de propósito. Decidiu acordar Sirius primeiro. Foi até sua cama, abriu o cortinado e despejou um balde de água na cara do amigo, que sentou rapidamente, xingando Remo de tudo quanto é nome.

- Olha a boca, Almofadinhas! – disse um Tiago sonolento, dando um bocejo.

- Acordou, Pontas? Que milagre foi esse? – perguntou Remo, espantado.

- Não quero ser acordado tão delicadamente, Aluado – respondeu ele, se levantando e arrastando os pés até o banheiro.

- Por que não chamou ele primeiro? – reclamou Sirius. – Agora estou todo encharcado!

- Porque decidi que você seria o primeiro hoje – respondeu Remo, dando ombros.

- Não acordou Rabicho ainda, é? – perguntou Sirius, dando um sorriso maroto e parecendo muito acordado, de repente.

- Não, deixei ele por último, temos que fazer algo que ele nunca esqueça.

- E o que será? – perguntou Harry.

- Podemos jogar água nele – sugeriu Frank.

- Não, já fizemos isso – respondeu Sirius. – Tem que ser alguma coisa diferente.

- Que tal deixar ele no telhado da torre? – sugeriu Tiago, saindo do banheiro.

- Parece que está com umas boas idéias hoje, Pontas – disse Remo, sorrindo.

- Adorei! – falaram Sirius, Harry e Frank juntos. Levaram Pedro até o telhado por uma passagem secreta que descobriram há um ano e o deixaram lá. Desceram para a Sala Comunal, onde as meninas já os esperavam.

- Por que demoraram? – perguntou Gina, ao se encontrarem.

- Estávamos dando um presentinho ao Pedro – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- O que fizeram dessa vez, senhor Potter? – pergunto Lílian fingindo estar brava, embora sorrisse.

- Deixamos ele no telhado – respondeu Sirius, simplesmente.

- No telhado? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- É – respondeu Harry.

- E como fizeram isso? – perguntou Alice.

- Somos marotos, Alice, não podemos contar tudo – disse Tiago.

- Vamos tomar café, gente? – perguntou Frank. – Depois ainda temos que ir à Hogsmeade.

- E vão deixar o Pedro lá? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim, e não se esqueça de que ele é o responsável, Lily – falou Tiago.

- Cadê o Remo? – perguntou Gina, olhando para os lados, a procura do amigo.

- Já deve ter ido, combinou de encontrar a Tonks hoje – respondeu Sirius.

- Vamos, então? – chamou Kely. Todos concordaram e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Depois de comerem estavam indo em direção ao Saguão de Entrada quando um Pedro muito zangado passou por eles. Estava com tanta raiva que nem percebeu que tinha acabado de passar pelas pessoas que tinham a causado.

Remo e Tonks se juntaram a eles. Saíram pelos portões, ladeados por dois javalis alados, conversando sobre a festa, que era assunto de todos na escola. Corriam boatos de que haveria um grupo musical, e um Karaokê, que muitos não sabiam o que era, só os nascidos trouxas, então, esses eram bombardeados com perguntas a toda hora.

Chegaram ao vilarejo depois de alguns minutos de caminhada.

- E agora, onde vamos? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ora, comprar nossas fantasias, não é óbvio? – disse Lílian, revirando os olhos.

- Então, vamos – disse Remo, e seguiram para a loja Trapobelo Moda Mágica.

- Vamos meninas! – chamou Kely, puxando todas para a entrada da loja.

- E nós? – perguntou Sirius, com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Vocês podem vir depois, não vamos deixar que vejam nossas fantasias antes da festa, certo, meninas? – falou Alice.

- Exatamente! – respondera todas, em coro e entraram na loja.

- Tudo bem... – disse Tiago. – Então, vamos dar uma passadinha na Zonko's, Almofadinhas?

- Claro, Pontas, meu estoque de Bombas de Bosta está quase no fim – respondeu Sirius.

- O meu também, e vou comprar uma caixa de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro, também. Alguém mais vem?

- Eu vou passar no Três Vassouras, beber uma cerveja amanteigada – disse Remo.

- Eu vou com você, Remo – falou Frank, seguindo o amigo.

- E eu, vou até a Zonko's, também – disse Harry, se juntando ao pai e ao padrinho.

- É assim que se fala, Harry! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo.

- É, igual ao pai – caçoou Sirius, rindo.

- Nos encontramos aqui em meia hora, está bem? – disse Remo. – Acho que até lá as garotas já terminaram de escolher as roupas.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Remo – falou Frank, rindo. – elas são muito demoradas quando se trata de escolher roupas.

- Quarenta minutos, pode ser? – perguntou Harry e todos concordaram. Remo e Frank foram para o Três Vassouras.

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor – pediu Remo à balconista, Madame Rosmerta. Ela entregou as cervejas, eles pagaram e foram se sentar em uma mesa, perto da janela.

- Então, Remo, você gosta mesmo da Tonks?

- Sim – respondeu Remo, ficando vermelho.

- E ela gosta de você, cara, por que não ficam juntos logo de uma vez?

- Por que eu não posso – respondeu ele, triste.

- E por que não?

- Você não entenderia.

- Já é comprometido, ou alguma coisa assim?

- Não, não é nada disso.

- Então, não há razão.

- Não, não dá mesmo. Eu posso... Posso acabar machucando-a.

- Por quê? É isso que eu não entendo!

- Não posso te contar. Se soubesse, provavelmente... Esquece.

- Pode me contar, prometo que continuarei sendo seu amigo, não contarei para mais ninguém.

- Não sei...

- O Tiago e o Sirius sabem? – perguntou Frank.

- Sim.

- E eles te deixaram por causa disso, ou alguma coisa desse tipo?

- Não.

- Então, por favor me conte, eu posso até te ajudar.

- Está bem... Eu... Eu sou...

- Você é...? – incentivou.

- Um lobisomem – completou, baixinho, olhando para o chão. Frank ficou espantado com a notícia, mas logo se recompôs.

- Então, é por isso que vocês saem toda a semana de lua cheia e voltam cheios de arranhões, cansados, e tudo o mais?

- É. Por isso.

- Ei, não pense que vou deixar de ser seu amigo por causa disso!

- É... É sério?

- Claro. Então, como foi que o Tiago e o Sirius descobriram?

_Flash Back_

_Estavam no segundo ano, no dormitório masculino. O sol estava começando a se pôr, a luz avermelhada dos últimos raios de sol iluminavam os jardins de Hogwarts. Havia quatro garotos no dormitório: um de cabelos negros e arrepiados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e óculos de aros redondos, Tiago Potter, outro com cabelos negros, compridos e cacheados que chegavam até os ombros,Sirius Black. Os dois estavam jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo e um garoto gordinho com cabelos cor de palha, que só sabia comer, Pedro Pettigrew, que assistia, comendo alguns bolinhos e um garoto com cabelos aloirados, não era tão bonito quanto os dois primeiros, mais ainda sim, possuía uma beleza, Remo Lupin, que estava pálido e quieto, afinal, aquela seria uma noite difícil._

_- Ei, qual é o problema, Remo? – perguntou o garoto de óculos redondos, Tiago._

_- Nada, só estou preocupado – respondeu Remo._

_- Com o quê? – perguntou Sirius, tirando os olhos de seu jogo, um erro, pois, no momento seguinte, ele explodiu, deixando os cabelos do garoto fumegando e fazendo Pedro e Tiago caírem na risada._

_- Minha mãe, Sirius, está doente – respondeu Remo, ocultando a verdade._

_- Outra vez? – perguntou Tiago. – Ela não tinha ficado doente mês passado? E no me retrasado, e no anterior..._

_- É, Tiago, ela tem a saúde muito fraca – falou Remo, tentando parecer sincero. – E vou até lá ver como ela está, Dumbledore deu permissão, volto amanhã pela manhã._

_Dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu do dormitório, em direção, não à sua casa, mas à passagem do Salgueiro Lutador que levava até a Casa dos Gritos, onde se transformaria em lobisomem. O que ele não fazia idéia é que seus amigo já sabiam de sua condição e estavam dispostos a ajudá-lo. Passavam horas na biblioteca, pesquisando sobre lobisomens, sem o conhecimento de Remo, é claro._

_Descobriram que lobisomens não atacam animais, portanto resolveram estudar o máximo que podiam de animagia para poderem se transformar em animais. Estavam fazendo o possível, realmente conseguir se transformar em um animal era uma tarefa muito difícil, mas tinham que conseguir, para poder apoiar seu amigo nas noites de lua cheia._

_Remo chegou no dormitório pela manhã e encontrou seus amigos já acordados. O outro garoto que dividia o quarto com eles, Frank Longbottom, já tinha descido par o Salão Principal. _

_- Então, vai nos contar a verdade? – perguntou Tiago._

_- Que... Que verdade? – perguntou Remo, temendo que seus amigos descobrissem que era um lobisomem e o deixasse._

_- Ora, sabemos que sua mãe não está doente, e você não vai visitá-la – disse Sirius. – E por que ela só fica doente na lua cheia?_

_- Eu... – começou Remo, mas foi interrompido por Tiago. Pedro não disse uma palavra._

_- Sabemos que é um lobisomem, Remo Lupin, não adianta negar._

_- Co... Como sabem? – perguntou Remo com a voz fraca, se sentando na cama._

_- Descobrimos – respondeu Sirius. – Primeira pista, você sai sempre na lua cheia, passa todas as noites fora, durante a semana._

_- Segunda pista – continuou Tiago. – Sempre chega de manhã cansado, cheio de arranhões._

_- Terceira pista – completou Sirius. – Sempre fica pálido e tremendo quando o sol começa a se pôr._

_- Reconhecemos os sinais, pesquisamos e descobrimos que você é um lobisomem – concluiu Tiago, olhando para Remo, que estava com o rosto enterrado na mãos._

_- Agora... O que... Vocês vão... Fazer? – perguntou, com medo de que fossem espalhar a notícia. Sirius, percebendo isso, acrescentou:_

_- Ora, vamos espalhar para a escola inteira que você é um lobisomem, o que mais queria?_

_Vendo que Remo ficou mais pálido ainda, Tiago falou:_

_- É claro que não vamos fazer nada disso, Sirius falou só de brincadeira. Estivemos pesquisando e descobrimos que lobisomens não atacam animais, então resolvemos virar animagos._

_- Mas... Isso é muito difícil – disse Remo, não acreditando no que ouvia._

_- Sabemos disso, mas queremos ajudar nosso amigo – disse Sirius._

_- Então... Vocês não vão deixar de serem meus amigos?_

_- É claro que não, Remo – falou Rabicho, pela primeira vez._

_- Obrigado – disse Remo, sorrindo e abraçando os amigos._

_- Ei, já chega, eu não sou viado, não! – brincou Sirius._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- E foi assim que eles descobriram – terminou Remo.

- E você achando que eles iam deixar de ser seus amigos, por causa disso?

- Isso passou pela minha cabeça diversas vezes.

**

Harry, Tiago e Sirius entraram na Zonko's e olharam ao redor. As prateleiras estavam cheias e havia algumas coisas que eles nunca tinham visto.

- Opa! – exclamou Sirius, feliz. – Parece que chegaram mais produtos hoje!

- Vamos nos divertir! – disse Tiago. Começaram a andar pelos corredores da loja. Realmente haviam coisas diferentes, como alto-falantes que mordiam os lábios de que os usasse, protetores de ouvido que gritavam, óculos que viravam tudo de ponta cabeça quando eram colocados, sapos de borracha que rugiam quando apertados, etc.

Foram até as prateleiras de Bombas de Bosta e pegaram, cada um uma caixa. Com os fogos, em vez de cada um comprar uma caixa, os três compraram uma só, pois ela era grande, daria para dividir entre os três e cada um ainda ficaria com uma boa quantidade. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para encontrar Remo e Frank, então ficaram andando pela loja e experimentando os objetos mais estranhos.

Depois de pagarem, saíram em direção à frente da loja de roupas "Trapobelo Moda Mágica". Já encontraram Frank e Remo esperando.

- Faz tempo que estão aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Não – respondeu Frank. – Menos de cinco minutos.

- Sabem se as garotas já terminaram? – perguntou Tiago, tentando olhar o interior da loja, para ver se as cinco ainda estavam lá, mas a loja estava tão cheia que não conseguiu.

- Vamos perguntar para alguém que sair – sugeriu Remo. Uns cinco minutos depois uma menina do sexto ano, loira de olhos azuis e cabelo cacheado, que reconheceram ser Emma Linchy, com suas amigas Liane Rivers, Anne Sanders e Caroline Newland, eram as que estavam no jogo de quadribol que fizeram. Frank se aproximou delas e perguntou:

- Por favor, saberia me dizer se a Alice já saiu da loja?

- Ainda não, estão pagando as fantasias – respondeu Emma.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Frank, e se aproximou dos amigos.

- E? – perguntou Sirius.

- Já saíram ou não? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ainda não – respondeu Frank.

- Como ela são demoradas! – reclamou Sirius.

- Eu falei, Almofadinhas – disse Frank, rindo.

- Por que me chamou de Almofadinhas?

- Ele já sabe, Sirius, contei a ele – falou Remo, calmamente e, vendo que ele iria falar, acrescentou – não se preocupe, ele disse que não vai contar a ninguém.

Logo depois de falar isso, cinco garotas, duas ruivas, duas morenas e uma de cabelo roxo saíram da loja, cada uma carregando uma enorme sacola.

- Pronto, já terminamos – disse Lily.

- Demoraram! – exclamou Tiago, dando um beijo na namorada.

- Não demoramos, não – protestou Kely. – Quarenta minutos, foi rápido!

- Se isso é rápido, nem quero imaginar quando demorar – cochichou Sirius com Tiago.

- Nossa vez agora – falou Frank, indo em direção à entrada.

- Nos encontre aqui em quinze minutos, está bem? – perguntou Harry a Gina.

- Claro – concordou ela, e seguiram para o Três Vassouras.

Exatamente quinze minutos depois, eles saíram da loja e encontraram as garotas chegando.

- Vamos voltar?- perguntou Tonks.

- Vamos – concordou Remo. – Alguém tem mais alguma coisa para comprar antes de irmos?

- Não – responderam todos, e rumaram de volta para o castelo. Chegando lá, foram até a torre da Grifinória, guardar as fantasias, antes de descerem para o almoço.

- Deixa eu ver, vai? – insistia Tiago, que queria ver qual fantasia Lily havia comprado

- Já disse que não! – respondeu ela, pela vigésima vez. Entrou na Sala Comunal e foi direto para o dormitório guardar a roupa, antes que ela fosse tirada de sua mão pelo namorado.

Depois que todos guardaram as fantasias, foram para o Salão Principal e encontraram Pedro lá, comendo.

- Ei, Rabicho, não vai comprar sua fantasia? – perguntou Sirius se sentando à mesa.

- Ant? Pra queu devprar? – perguntou ele, com a boca cheia, fazendo com que ninguém entendesse nada.

- Engole e depois fala! – ralhou Sirius. Pedro deu uma enorme engolida e repetiu:

- Fantasia, para quê eu deveria comprar?

- Para a festa à fantasia! – disse Tiago, se servindo de empadão de carne e rins e uma coxa de frango.

- Que festa? – perguntou Pedro, mais confuso ainda.

- Vai ter uma festa à fantasia no dia das bruxas, você não leu o aviso? – disse Remo.

- Não.

- E poderíamos ir à Hogsmeade hoje, comprar as fantasias – completou Frank.

- Depois eu vou até lá e compro – disse Pedro, dando ombros e continuando a comer.

- Como você vai até lá _depois,_ Pedro? Se só poderíamos ter ido hoje? – perguntou Lílian, desconfiada.

- Somos marotos, Lily – respondeu Sirius, com aquele famoso sorriso.

- Você não vai sair da escola escondido, vai? – indagou Lílian.

- E, qual é o problema? – perguntou Pedro, agora se servindo de torta de maçã.

- É proibido, ora! – respondeu ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você não pode falar isso, Lily – disse Kely, rindo.

- E, por que não?

- Por que você mesma saiu do castelo escondido quase meia noite! – respondeu Kely, fazendo Lily corar. Depois disso, a ruiva não tocou mais no assunto.

- E aí, Pontas, quando vamos aprontar? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo, enquanto Tiago, fazia sinais discretos para ele parar de falar, afinal, a ruiva estava ao lado.

- Tiago James Potter – disse ela, no que Tiago se virou com um sorrisinho amarelo e perguntou:

- Sim, meu anjo ruivo?

- Se eu descobrir que você aprontou mais alguma coisa, tenha certeza que estará ferrado!

- Pode deixar, minha ruivinha, não vou aprontar – e, quando ela olhou-o desconfiada, ele acrescentou: - não acredita em mim?

- Considerando o seu passado, não – respondeu ela.

- Faz tempo que eu não apronto, minha ruiva – disse Tiago, tentando parecer inocente.

- Mas vocês não fizeram isso ontem? – estragou Pedro, afinal, era só o que sabia fazer.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Lílian, sem perceber que levantava, enquanto Tiago se encolhia. Há muito tempo que ela não gritava com ele "de verdade". – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, POTTER?

- Eu... – começou ele, mas a professora Minerva os interrompeu.

- Senhores! – ralhou ela. – Mais educação à mesa, e se continuarem a brigar, serei obrigada a tirar pontos da Grifinória.

- Me desculpe, professora – disseram os dois. Ela saiu e Lily lançou um olhar mortífero a Tiago. – Me siga – disse a ruiva, entre dentes.

Tiago seguiu-a até uma sala de aula vazia. Entrou e fechou a porta. A sala estava com um ar sombrio, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas, as carteiras todas arrastadas para os cantos de qualquer jeito e parecia estar em desuso há muito tempo.

- Não podia ter escolhido uma sala melhor, não? – sussurrou Tiago, enquanto a ruiva corria os olhos pela sala.

- Eu não sabia que essa sala estava assim! E também não ia até a Sala Comunal! – defendeu-se, também num sussurro.

- Está bem. Vamos, vamos sair daqui – disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Espere. Tenha alguma coisa ali – disse ela, com a voz trêmula, apontando para o canto mais escuro da sala. Tiago olhou e viu um vulto encarando-os. Não era possível identificar que era.

- Ora, ora, olha quem veio visitar! – disse o vulto.

**

**N/a: **Aí está o capítulo dezessete :P rsrs eu sei que sou malvada, mais um cap. terminando num mistério... Alguém chuta quem está na sala??

**Caroline S.: **uashaushuash dormiu o dia todo!? Que bom XD Mesmo que eu passe a noite acordada, não consigo dormir tanto... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **Nossa campanha vai ficar às moscas, mas fazer o quê!? O que vale é a intenção! uashaushuah Nem lembro como surgiu a idéia de por o Snape nessa roupa, mas talvez tenha sido de uma fic que escrevi como sátira do Voldemort, é uma comédia, e o Snape está nela ... Acho que se a J.K. visse aquela fic, ia surtar... eu acabei com o personagem mal dela rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Veronica D. M.: **Esse capítulo já está bem maior XD Quem melhor para encontrar os marotos aprontando do que a McGonagall??? rsrs o Snape sofre nas minhas mãos, e o Voldemort também: os dois – Voldie como principal – fazem parte de uma fic-sátira comédia que escrevi há um tempo atrás. É daí que vem idéias malucas como essa. Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **rsrs eu sei que ele ajudou bastante o Harry no fim, mas não resisto a aprontar com ele! Em outra fic, uma comédia, pus ele fantasiado de "príncipe desencantado" e ainda vestido com um tubinho vermelho... Dá pra imaginar!? uahuahsuas Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Myahnny Black: **Seja bem vinda! Desculpa por não postar mais no 3 vassouras, faz muito tempo que não entro lá... A Lily cedeu fácil demais porque essa foi minha primeira fic, não tinha muita noção ainda... Mas estou escrevendo uma fic, agora, que ela não vai ceder to fácil! rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Pat. Cullen: **uashuahsu já descobriu que encontrou eles, mas apareceu mais um misterioso no fim do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Talvez essa semana não dê para postar o próximo capítulo, trabalhos de escola, no sábado tem feira de ciências X( Enfim, acho que no domingo vai dar para postar.

Obrigada a todos que lêem e comentam a fic, fazem uma autora feliz!

Beijosss!


	19. Na sala abandonada

Cap. 18 – Na sala abandonada

Tiago e Lily se entreolharam, assustados, se saber o que fazer. O vulto foi se aproximando, mas ainda não era possível identificá-lo, pois, ao sair do canto escuro, desceu seu capuz até cobrir-lhe totalmente a face.

- Não vão nem me cumprimentar, _Potter_? – falou ele, enquanto Tiago tirava discretamente a varinha do bolso das vestes. No canto da sala, alguma coisa chiou, parecia que o vulto estava usando a sala para fazer uma poção, provavelmente ilegal, pois era possível ver um fogo mínimo.

- Quem é você? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Lílian, com a voz um pouco mais firme.

- Vocês me conhecem – respondeu, calmamente. – Não estão lembrados? Olha só o que a mudança da voz pode fazer. Cadê os bons modos, Potter? Não vai nem dizer _olá_? Eu não posso deixar isso passar!

Foi nesse momento que Tiago percebeu quem era. Enquanto isso, Lily olhava confusa, de um para outro. _Como assim "a mudança da voz"? – _pensava ela.

- Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago, pois a frase que o vulto usara (_Eu não posso deixar isso passar")_ fora a mesma que Tiago havia dito a Snape, no dia anterior, quando o transformara numa _Spice Girl._

- Snape? – indagou Lily, confusa. – O que faz aqui?

- Não é da sua conta o que faço aqui, sangue-ruim! – respondeu ele com nojo na voz, retirando o capuz.

- Retire o que disse! – ralhou Tiago, com uma fúria na voz.

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

- Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso! – gritou Tiago, com a varinha em punho, avançando mais para o meio da sala, se aprontando para duelar.

- Tiago, não! – pediu a ruiva, tentando impedi-lo, sem sucesso.

Os dois começaram a andar em círculos. Se olhando nos olhos, nenhum a fim de desviar o olhar nem por um segundo, para não correr o risco de ser atacado.

- Não devia estar aqui, Potter – disse Snape, com uma raiva contida na voz. – Vai se arrepender.

- Quem vai se arrepender é você, Ranhoso! – gritou Tiago, com os olhos estreitos. – Sei que está fazendo alguma coisa ilegal, senão, não estaria aqui, e não devia ter chamado a Lily de... você-sabe-o-quê!

- Ah, o Potter está com raiva é? – perguntou Snape, com voz de bebê. – Você não pode me dizer o que fazer e muito menos que vou me arrepender de alguma coisa! – terminou com raiva.

- Tiago, pára! – pediu Lily, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria em nada. – Vamos, vamos embora daqui!

- Não Lily – disse Tiago sem desviar o olhar de Snape. – Agora ele vai ver.

- Vou ver o quê, Potter? – perguntou Snape, com desdém.

- O que eu vou fazer com você! – gritou Tiago, levantando a varinha, pronto para lançar um feitiço, no mesmo momento que Snape fazia o mesmo e Lílian gritava, tentando parar os dois.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Snape.

-_ Protego_! – gritou Tiago, ao mesmo tempo, criando um escudo e se protegendo do feitiço. – Terá que fazer melhor que isso se quiser me atingir!

Enquanto Tiago terminava de falar, Snape apontou a varinha para Lílian.

- O efeito será muito maior se eu apenas _atingir_ a sangue-ruim – falou Snape, abrindo um sorrisinho pelo canto dos lábios. Tiago estava longe dela e se saísse correndo, ele a enfeitiçaria. Mas, se não fizesse nada, não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

- Pense, pense, pense! – murmurou Tiago para si mesmo, enquanto Snape continuava apontando para Lílian. Ela não podia fazer nada, pois sua varinha estava guardada no bolso das vestes e, se tentasse pegá-la, Snape lançaria o feitiço.

_Já sei! – _pensou Tiago, ainda imóvel. – _Ele não poderá se defender se eu lançar um feitiço mudo enquanto ele estiver olhando para Lily, e, como não há como olhar para duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo... Agora, é só esperar._

Alguns segundos depois, a poção que Snape estava fazendo fez um pequeno ruído e Snape olhou em sua direção. Tiago aproveitou o momento e lançou o feitiço.

_Levicorpus! – _pensou ele, e, Snape foi erguido pelo tornozelo, ficando de cabeça para baixo. Fora pego de surpresa. – Impedimenta! – gritou Tiago, fazendo com que Snape ficasse imobilizado por alguns instantes. Correu para Lily e a abraçou. – Você está bem?

- Estou, mas o que será que ele está fazendo?- indagou a ruiva, olhando para o caldeirão, e a poção, agora exalava uma fumaça esverdeada.

- Não sei, mas seja o que for, deve ser ilegal, para ele estar usando uma sala abandonada – respondeu Tiago, também olhando para o caldeirão. – Venha, vamos sair daqui!

- E ele?

- Deixamos ele aqui, vamos procurar um professor!

Mas, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lily gritou.

- Tiago, cuidado!

Tiago se virou e viu Snape apontando a varinha para ele. Ainda estava de ponta cabeça, mas já havia se livrado do _Impedimenta._

- _Sectumsempra!_ – gritou Snape, vermelho, pois todo o sangue, agora, estava na cabeça.

Parecia que várias facas invisíveis estavam cortando todo o corpo de Tiago. Ele sentiu uma dor insuportável, o sangue jorrava dos cortes, manchando suas vestes e formando poças no chão. Lily gritava, não sabia o que fazer, só tinha uma coisa a mente: impedir Snape de lançar mais algum feitiço e chamar um professor o mais rápido que podia, senão Tiago estaria morto.

-_ Expelliarmus! – _gritou Lily, pegando Snape desprevenido. Sua varinha voou para o lado oposto da sala.

- Sua sangue-ruim nojenta! – gritou ele, com raiva.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritou, fazendo com que Snape ficasse desacordado. Olhou para Tiago que estava deitado no chão suando e sangrando.

_Não morra, por favor, não morra! – _pensava ela, chorando desesperada. Abriu a porta da sala com tudo e gritou por socorro. Por sorte, a professora McGonagall estava naquele corredor e veio correndo até ela, parecendo, ao mesmo tempo, confusa e furiosa.

- Por que está gritando, senhorita Evans? – perguntou ela. – E por que está numa sala de aula em que a senhorita não deveria estar?

- Não há tempo para explicar, professora, meajudeoTiagopodemorrer! – disse ela, tão rápido que a professora não entendeu sequer uma palavra da última frase.

- Repita mais devagar, senhorita, senão não poderei fazer nada!

- Me ajude, professora! O Tiago pode morrer! Vamos logo, por favor! – pediu ela, com o rosto já manchado de lágrimas. Puxando a professora para dentro da sala.

- Mas o que... – começou ela, mas parou e ficou branca quando viu a cena. – O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou, com a voz trêmula.

- Eu explico depois, professora, mas agora, vamos levá-lo para a ala hospitalar o mais rápido possível, por favor!

- Está bem, vamos! – disse ela apressada, conjurando uma maca e deitando um Tiago imóvel e ensangüentado nela. Saiu correndo da sala com a maca levitando ao seu lado e Lily a seguindo de perto. Foi tanta a pressa de saírem da sala que a professora nem viu Snape.

Passaram quase voando em frente ao Salão Principal, onde os alunos começavam a sair para assistir à primeira aula do dia.

**

Harry, Gina, Sirius, Kely, Remo, Frank e Alice estavam saindo do salão. Pedro foi direto para a cozinha, comer mais um pouco antes da aula.

- Onde será que eles foram? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os lados, procurando os pais.

- Não sei, mas se demorarem vão se atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração, e a professora McGonnagal odeia atrasos – disse Remo.

- Ei, não é a Lily? – indagou Kely vendo uma juba de cabelos ruivos correndo em sua direção. Todos olharam para ela, e viram que chorava. Olharam para a professora e, em seguida, para a pessoa que estava deitada na maca ao lado dela, e perceberam a razão do choro de Lílian.

- Lily, o que foi que... – começou Sirius, mas Lílian não ouviu, parecia preocupada demais para ouvir o que quer que fosse.

- Vamos atrás dela! – exclamou Alice, começando a seguir para a ala hospitalar. – Quero saber o que aconteceu.

Todos foram atrás dos três. Harry não falou nada, estava branco e preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido ao pai.

A professora e Lílian chegaram primeiro à ala hospitalar. Apenas uma cama estava ocupada, por um garoto que tinha uma abóbora na cabeça, que, aparentemente, se recusava a sair.

Entraram e McGonagall deitou Tiago na cama e chamou Madame Pomfrey imediatamente. A enfermeira saiu de sua sala rapidamente ao ouvir o chamado e se assustou ao ver a situação de Tiago.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! – exclamou ela, assustada. – O que aconteceu com ele, Minerva?

- Eu não sei Papoula, estava entrando no corredor da sala que está em desuso e a senhorita Evans me chamou – disse ela, apontando para Lily, que estava sentada em uma poltrona, chorando desesperada e segurando a mão gelada do namorado. – Ela ainda não me explicou o que aconteceu. Quando entrei na sala, vi o senhor Potter nesse estado. Trouxe ele imediatamente.

- Cu-cure e-e-ele, Ma-mada-da-me Po-pomfrey – pediu Lílian, entre soluços. – P-por fa-favor!

- Farei o possível, senhorita – respondeu a enfermeira, lançando para a menina um olhar piedoso e retirando a varinha do bolso. – Mas precisa me dizer o que o atingiu, assim, posso curá-lo mais rapidamente.

- E-eu n-não co-conheço, ma-mas pelo que pude en-enten-der cha-chama _Sectumsempra – _disse Lily.

- Certo – disse Madame Pomfrey, confusa. – Não conheço muito desse feitiço, mas parece ser muito poderoso. Primeiro vou fechar os cortes e depois, dar a ele uma poção para reposição de sangue, senão ele pode... – mas não terminou, pois um grupo de sete pessoas irrompeu pelas portas da ala hospitalar.

- Isso não é jeito de entrar numa ala hospitalar! – ralhou a professora McGonagall. – Vão para a sala de aula, agora.

Mas nenhum deles tinha prestado atenção em ao menos uma palavra dita pela professora. Todos tinham os olhos fixos em Lily, sentada na poltrona, chorando e em Tiago, deitado inconsciente e branco, feito papel, na cama, manchado de sangue. Harry se dirigiu, trêmulo, até o outro lado da cama e desabou numa cadeira, a frente de Lílian, e ficou ali, quase tão branco quanto o pai, sem falar nem uma palavra.

- Madame Pomfrey! – exclamou Gina. – Cure-o logo!

Parecia que a enfermeira havia saído de um transe quando Gina chamou-a. Ela se postou ao lado de Tiago e começou a murmurar alguns feitiços, fechando todos os cortes, mas Tiago ainda estava do mesmo modo que antes, exceto pelos cortes fechados.

- E-ele va-vai a-acordar, n-não v-vai? – perguntou Lily, ainda chorando. Madame Pomfrey demorou um pouco para responder. Nem ela sabia ao certo o que podia acontecer ao rapaz.

- Não posso afirmar nada, senhorita – falou ela, com uma tristeza na voz. – Mas farei o possível.

Ela se dirigiu à sua sala pegar a poção para reposição de sangue, enquanto todos se agruparam em volta da cama de Tiago. Nenhum deles falou. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey voltou com um frasquinho vermelho e um copinho nas mãos. Colocou-os na mesa de cabeceira.

- Tenho que pedir a todos que saiam agora – disse a enfermeira. – Ele precisa descansar. Senhor Black, poderia colocar esse pijama no senhor Potter, por favor? – perguntou, se dirigindo a Sirius, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Harry, não se preocupe. Vamos – disse Gina, ajudando Harry a se levantar e guiando-o para fora da sala, murmurando palavras de consolo.

- Vamos, Lily, temos que ir, o Tiago precisa descansar – falou Kely, tentando persuadir a amiga a sair dali, mas ela resistia.

- Não, eu não vou Kely. Eu vou ficar aqui com ele!

- Vamos, Lily – tentou Alice. – Ele vai melhorar, mas precisa descansar.

- Eu já disse que não vou!

- Vamos, senhorita Evans, precisa deixá-lo descansar – falou a professora, mas não foi no tom severo que sempre usa, falou num tom calmo. – Depois a senhorita tem minha permissão para voltar aqui e visitá-lo. Mas, agora, vamos.

Isso foi o que convenceu Lílian. Ela se levantou com a ajuda das amigas e soltou, com relutância, a mão de Tiago, que caiu molemente ao lado de seu corpo.

- Vamos – dessa vez quem falou foi Remo. Frank já estava na porta da ala hospitalar, esperando os amigos se juntarem a ele. Todos saíram vagarosamente, exceto Sirius, que ficou para colocar o pijama em Tiago.

Quando saíram, a professora fechou a porta. A última visão que Lílian teve foi a de Madame Pomfrey, dando um pijama a Sirius e colocando o cortinado em volta da cama de Tiago.

- Bom – começou a professora, olhando um por um. – Eu não sei como o senhor Potter vai ficar daqui para frente, então, peço que não o incomodem. As visitas serão permitidas de dois em dois, duas vezes por dia. Senhorita Evans, pode visitá-lo mais vezes por dia – completou a professora, fazendo com que Lily abrisse um pequeno sorrisinho e concordasse com a cabeça. – Para a aula, agora.

- Mas, professora, esses dois – disse Gina, apontando para Lílian, que chorava fraquinho e tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados e Harry, que estava com o olhar desfocado e continuava branco. – Não estão em condição de ir para a aula. Se eles forem, não irão prestar atenção em nada.

- Pois muito bem – falou a professora. – Senhorita Weasley, você acompanha os dois até a Sala comunal da Grifinória. Está dispensada dessa aula, o senhor Black também. Mas vocês – disse, se referindo ao resto do grupo. – Vamos para a aula agora, já estamos atrasados. E, senhorita Evans, depois precisarei saber de tudo o que aconteceu. É de extrema importância. Quando terminar essa aula, os três – disse, apontando para Lily, Harry e Gina. – Venham até a ala hospitalar.

Kely, Remo, Alice e Frank seguiram para a aula de Transfiguração, junto com a professora, enquanto Gina levava Lily e Harry até a Sala comunal.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Um vento frio passava por eles. O céu estava nublado, com ameaça de chuva. Chegaram até o retrato da Mulher Gorda e Gina disse a senha.

- Enigma da Esfinge! – disse ela, e o retrato girou para frente, admitindo a passagem dos três.

Gina colocou Harry em uma poltrona e Lílian em outra. Sentou a frente dos dois e se dirigiu a Lily.

- Me conte o que aconteceu – pediu ela, olhando para a amiga. – Assim, eu posso dizer à McGonagall, enquanto isso você pode ir visitar o Tiago.

- Está bem – concordou Lily, que já tinha parado de chorar. – Nós saímos do Salão Principal, e entramos numa sala de aula... – começou ela, lembrando de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ao final do relato, seus olhos já estavam marejados outra vez.

- Então, foi Snape que estava na sala e fez isso com o Tiago? – perguntou Gina, incrédula. Lily apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas, como ele conhece um feitiço desse? – perguntou Lílian, após algum tempo. – Não aprendemos esse tipo de feitiço em Hogwarts.

- Ele deve ter conhecido através dos Comensais da Morte – disse Harry, olhando para as ruivas pela primeira vez. – Está em um livro de poções dele.

- Como sabe? – indagou Lílian, confusa.

- Quando eu estava no sexto ano... – começou Harry, e contou tudo o que havia acontecido: a volta de Slughorn, o livro do Príncipe Mestiço, cheio de anotações, úteis para poções, e feitiços estranhos, quando ele usou o _Sectumsempra_ contra Malfoy, a batalha e a revelação de que Snape era o dono do livro. Quando terminou, Lily ficou pensando por um tempo, ingerindo todas as informações recebidas.

**

Sirius observou todos saírem da ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey entregou-o um pijama azul e colocou o cortinado em volta da cama, para que Sirius pudesse vestir o amigo.

_Não é nada fácil trocar a roupa de uma pessoa inconsciente! _– pensou Sirius, tentando colocar a blusa em Tiago. Após dez minutos, abriu o cortinado e chamou a enfermeira. Ela retirou o cortinado de veludo e pegou as vestes manchadas de sangue do garoto.

- Vou deixar essas vestes na minha sala e ver se posso fazer alguma coisa, se não puder, não adiantará nada guardá-las – disse ela, colocando as vestes num saco.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela foi até sua sala e deixou o saquinho em cima da mesa. Saiu e foi direto até a mesa de cabeceira, dar a poção para reposição de sangue a Tiago, não poderia perder nem mais um minuto.

Tiago ainda estava branco e suado. Madame Pomfrey colocou a poção em um copinho. Assim como o frasco, a poção era vermelha e fumegava levemente. Ela abriu a boca de Tiago e foi jogando a poção lentamente e fazendo-o engoli-la.

Sirius apenas observava, sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Quando ela acabou de dar a poção, a cor voltou rapidamente para Tiago, mas ele continuou desacordado.

- Vai demorar para ele acordar, Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei, Black – respondeu ela, tristemente. – Ele perdeu muito sangue, fico até surpresa que ele não tenha morrido.

- O-o q-que? – indagou Sirius, com os olhos arregalados, e se levantou assustado. – Ele podia ter m-morrido?

- Podia – respondeu a enfermeira, olhando o garoto. – E agora, pode demorar tanto minutos, como horas ou dias para ele retomar a consciência. Só nos resta esperar. A professora McGonagall virá aqui no intervalo entre as aulas. Por favor, me chame se acontecer qualquer coisa.

E, dizendo isso, saiu para sua sala, deixando um Sirius completamente espantado ao lado do amigo.

**

Depois que Gina saiu, levando Harry e Lílian para a Sala Comunal, Remo, Kely, Frank e Alice seguiram para a aula de Transfiguração, junto com a professora. Andaram apressados pelos corredores vazios para chegar à sala, pois a aula já devia ter começado.

Quando chegaram, a professora abriu a porta e todos os alunos olharam para o grupo.

- Houve um problema que tive que resolver– disse ela, entrando e mandando os quatro se sentarem. – Agora, vamos começar a aula.

Os quatro se sentaram, Frank e Alice numa carteira e Remo e Kely em outra, ao lado. Pedro já estava lá. A professora começou a aula, foi uma das mais difíceis que eles já tiveram. Precisava de muita concentração. Ao fim da aula, ninguém havia conseguido fazer o que a professora propôs: transformar o próprio rosto em um rosto de um animal, que, para cada pessoa seria diferente. A sineta tocou e todos começaram a arrumar as coisas para sair da sala.

- Lupin, Longbottom, Stann e Jackson - chamou a professora. – Fiquem , quero que vão junto comigo à ala hospitalar. Lá encontraremos a senhorita Evans, a senhorita Weasley e o senhor Potter. Vamos – completou, saindo da sala, sendo seguida pelos quatro.

**

Lily ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, sem saber o que falar.

- Isso tudo é muito estranho – comentou Lily, pensativa.

- O quê? – perguntou Gina, levantando a cabeça e olhando para a amiga.

- Eu conheci Severo Snape quando tinha dez anos. Ele foi tão legal comigo, me explicou tudo do mundo da magia, era meu amigo. Depois que entramos em Hogwarts, eu fui para a Grifinória e ele para a Sonserina. A partir daí, começou a falar pouco comigo, me chamar de sangue-ruim e agora, ele quase mata meu namorado e é um Comensal da Morte – disse ela, num fôlego só. – Não é estranho? Você acha que conhece uma pessoa, mas, na verdade, não sabe nada sobre ela?

- É bem estranho, concordo – falou Gina. – Mas, como nós só o conhecemos adulto, ele já era assim, para nós não é estranho.

- A aula já deve estar no fim – falou Harry, olhando no relógio de pulso. – Vamos até a ala hospitalar.

Gina e Lílian concordaram e eles saíram da Sala Comunal. Harry estava certo, quando estavam a meio caminho da enfermaria, a sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula, e os corredores ficaram apinhados de alunos, cada um indo em direção a sua próxima aula.

Agora as nuvens estavam com uma cor cinza chumbo, e relâmpagos iluminavam o céu escuro, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo.

**

Após se recuperar do susto, Sirius voltou a se sentar e ficou apenas contando os minutos para o fim da aula, pois seus amigos e a professora o encontrariam ali. O tempo passou vagarosamente, parecia que o relógio fora enfeitiçado para demorar mais.

Quando o que pareceu uma eternidade, a sineta tocou e Sirius, que acabou cochilando, acordou de supetão. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para as portas da ala hospitalar. Cinco minutos depois, a professora McGonagall entra, seguida por Remo, Kely, Frank e Alice.

- Onde estão...? – começou ela, mas, nesse momento, Harry, Gina e Lílian entraram no local. – Agora que estão todos aqui, posso começar. Tenho que combinar algumas coisas com vocês, que são os amigos mais próximos de Tiago, e tenho certeza de que farão de tudo para vê-lo melhorar, estou certa?

Todos concordaram. Ela olhou um por um antes de continuar.

- Primeiro, peço que respeitem o horário das visitas e a quantidade de pessoas por visita. Se todos entrarem, poderão acabar fazendo muito barulho, e isso não ajuda em nada. Segundo, peço que tentem ajudá-lo, mas sem exageros. E, por último, tenho que avisar-lhes que, se o estado dele não melhorar, teremos que removê-lo para o Saint Mungus.

- Por que para o Saint Mungus, professora? – perguntou Sirius, observando Tiago imóvel.

- Lá há mais assistência, mais curandeiros, que podem tratar melhor dele. A recuperação será mais rápida e fácil – respondeu a professora prontamente.

- Vai levar muito tempo para ele se recuperar? – perguntou Lily.

- Isso não pode ser previsto, senhorita Evans, depende dele. Agora, vamos voltar para a aula.

- Espere – pediu Harry, antes que a professora virasse. – Quais serão os horários para visita?

- Vocês podem decidir, mas cada um não poderá vê-lo mais do que duas vezes por dia. Senhorita Evans, eu te dou permissão para visitá-lo três vezes. Quando as aulas terminarem, as cinco, por favor vá até a minha sala, precisa me contar o que aconteceu.

- Sim ,senhora – respondeu Lílian.

- Agora vão para a aula, deve começar em um ou dois minutos – e, dizendo isso, saiu da ala hospitalar, deixando oito pensativos e um inconsciente. A sineta tocou e eles saíram correndo para a sala de feitiços.

Chegaram lá no momento exato e se sentaram no fundo da sala. Essa era a aula perfeita para conversar, então, ficaram combinando os horários que cada dupla visitaria Tiago. Ao terminarem de combinar, anotaram num pergaminho:

_Horário das visitas:_

_Sirius e Kely: 7:00 AM e 6:00 PM_

_Alice e Frank: 12:00 PM e 6:30 PM _

_Harry e Gina: 7:30 AM e 7:00 PM_

_Remo e Lílian: 7:15 AM, 12:30 PM e 7:30 PM (Lily)_

Cada um fez uma cópia dos horários para si e guardou nas vestes.

O dia se passou rapidamente e, quando viram já estavam na última aula do dia: Herbologia. Quando a sineta tocou, Lílian lavou as mãos cheias de terra e correu até o dormitório, deixar seu material. Encontrou a Sala Comunal vazia. Subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino e largou sua mochila em cima da cama. Ao descer, alguns alunos já entravam na torre. Abriu caminho entre eles e seguiu até a sala da McGonagall.

Bateu três vezes e ouviu a voz da professora _"Entre!"_. Ela estava sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha, aparentemente esperando a chegada da garota.

- Boa tarde, professora – cumprimentou Lílian.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Evans. – respondeu ela, se levantando a contornando a mesa. – Venha comigo.

Passou por Lily e abriu a porta da sala, saindo em seguida. Lílian foi atrás da professora, confusa.

- Onde estamos indo, professora? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos até a sala do diretor, senhorita Evans. Ele precisa saber de tudo.

Andaram por vários corredores, vazios e cheios, claros e escuros. Lílian nunca havia estado na sala de Dumbledore antes. O céu lá fora já adquirira um tom anil e os últimos raios de sol estavam desaparecendo, dando às nuvens um tom rosa, alaranjado, misturado com dourado.

Andaram por quinze minutos até que a professora parou em frente a uma gárgula de pedra.

- Delícias gasosas! – disse a professora. No mesmo instante, a gárgula criou vida e começou a se movimentar. Apareceu uma escada de pedra em caracol, na qual a professora pisou e a escada começou a levá-la para o alto. Lily se postou dois degraus abaixo dela. Quando a escada parou, Lily observou que havia apenas uma porta de madeira antiga com uma maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo.

A professora bateu na porta e elas ouviram a voz calma e suave do diretor.

- Entre! – disse ele. McGonagall abriu a porta e entrou, com Lily em seu encalço. Estavam num aposento circular, cheio de quadros dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts, instrumentos estranhos de prata que zumbiam levemente e um poleiro perto da porta, onde havia um belo pássaro vermelho e dourado realmente raro, _uma fênix!_ Dumbledore estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, com sua expressão calma, com a ponta dos dedos juntas. – Olá, Minerva, olá, senhorita Evans.

- Boa noite, Alvo.

- Boa noite, professor.

- Então, Minerva, o que quer conversar comigo?

- Como lhe informei mais cedo, o senhor Potter foi atacado. Lançaram o feitiço _Sectumsempra_. Ele está inconsciente na ala hospitalar, poderia até ter morrido se não chegasse a tempo. Eram muitos cortes, perdeu muito sangue – ela fez uma pausa para respirar. Lily estava em choque, não sabia que Tiago quase morrera. – Agora já está um pouco melhor, Madame Pomfrey está dando uma poção para reposição de sangue a ele. E a senhorita Evans estava com ele durante o ataque. Chamei-a para contar o que viu.

- Muito bem – disse o diretor, anormalmente sério. – Sentem-se – disse, indicando as duas cadeiras a frente de sua escrivaninha. Após as duas se acomodarem, ele continuou. – Esse feitiço não é uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas seu uso é terminantemente proibido e acarretará uma severa punição para o autor. Poderia nos contar exatamente o que aconteceu, senhorita? – pediu Dumbledore, lançando a Lily um olhar penetrante, através daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua.

Lily começou a história a partir do momento em que ela e Tiago entraram na sala. Contou sobre o vulto, a poção esverdeada, quem o vulto era... Mas, nessa hora, lembrou-se de algo.

- Não tiramos Snape de lá, professor, ele ainda deve estar na sala! – exclamou Lílian.

- Termine sua história, senhorita, já iremos até a sala – falou Dumbledore, com um sorriso reconfortante.

Assim, Lílian continuou contando a parte do duelo. Parou na parte em que levaram um Tiago totalmente ensangüentado até a ala hospitalar. Depois que ela parou de falar, Dumbledore ficou alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Então, Dumbledore – indagou a professora. – O que fará?

- Bom, Minerva, terei que dar uma punição a Severo. Quanto ao senhor Potter, só nos resta esperar que melhore. Vamos até a sala.

Se levantou e seguiu até a porta, seguido pela professora e por Lily. Os três seguiram até a sala abandonada. Dumbledore abriu a porta e ascendeu a varinha. Snape estava num canto, inconsciente. O caldeirão continuava lá, e agora a poção emitia uma luz verde bem forte.

- Foi ali que vocês o deixaram, senhorita? – perguntou Dumbledore, apontando para Snape.

- Não, senhor, ele estava mais ou menos no meio da sala – respondeu a ruiva.

- Certo, depois veremos isso.

Foi até o caldeirão e observou a poção. Após algum tempo, levantou e se dirigiu às duas, que esperavam, imóveis, junto à porta.

- É uma poção muito complicada de se fazer. Mas, como um dos melhores alunos de poções, é claro que conseguiria fazer. Mas os ingredientes não são encontrados em qualquer lugar, a não ser no estoque do professor.

- Tem alguma idéia do porquê de ele ter feito a poção, Alvo?

- Uma vaga idéia – respondeu Dumbledore, absorto em seus pensamentos – Mas, como não tenho certeza, prefiro não falar nada, por enquanto. Agora, vamos acordá-lo.

Dirigiu-se ao garoto no chão e murmurou_ "Ennervate!". _O garoto acordou, parecendo meio confuso, sem saber onde estava nem o que fazia ali.

- Senhor Snape? – chamou Dumbledore. Agora o garoto estava decididamente em pânico.

- S- sim? – falou, tentando parecer inocente, mas todas as provas estavam contra ele.

- Venha comigo – disse seriamente. Snape levantou, um pouco trêmulo, seguiu Dumbledore. – Venham as duas também.

Retornaram para o escritório do diretor. A professora McGonagall conjurou uma cadeira a mais e os quatro se sentaram.

- Poderia me dizer, o que fazia naquela sala, senhor Snape? – pediu Dumbledore.

- E-eu... – Snape tentou inventar alguma coisa, mas não veio nada em sua cabeça. Sem que ele percebesse, Dumbledore usou a _Legilimência_, descobrindo que a "vaga idéia" que tinha sobre a razão do garoto estar na sala, era verdadeira.

**

**N/a: **esse capítulo foi bem triste, eu sei... rsrs

Só não tinha como passar a fic toda sem "acontecer nada", né... Mas tenho certeza que vão gostar dos próximos capítulos 

**Layla black: **ashuahsuahs combinado! Campanha "Quero um Tiago Potter" aberta! Alguém se junta a nós!? :P Essa sátira que eu escrevi do Voldie eu postei no orkut a um tempo atrás. Originalmente tem 4 caps, mas resolvi continuá-la e, como ainda não está terminada, não postei aqui... Mas quando acabar, posto e aviso! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review.

**Carolzynha LF: **asuhaush infelizmente você errou, não era o Tio Voldie na sala, mas o Snape fez um estrago também X( A fic do Voldie – sátira – não está terminada e tenho pouco tempo para escrever agora... Ela originalmente tinha quatro capítulos, mas resolvi escrever mais e, como ainda não acabei, não postei aqui, mas aviso quando postar ;) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Veronica D. M.: **feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo coment!

**Mery Tonks: **Obrigada pelo aviso, não tinha visto isso... Antes só tinha uma "Lily", então, nem percebi.

Vou viajar no feriado e nas próximas duas semanas tenho provas bimestrais, então, desculpem, mas sem previsão de post... Se der, atualizo na sexta que vem – 17/04...

Beijosss!


	20. Recuperação

Cap.19 – Recuperação

Eram quase sete e meia quando Lily saiu da sala do diretor. Aproveitou que seu horário de visita a Tiago era as sete e meia e foi direto até a ala hospitalar. Quando chegou, Madame Pomfrey estava terminando de dar uma poção reanimadora a Tiago. A dele era a única cama ocupada, indicando que a abóbora entalada na cabeça do garoto que estava lá mais cedo, já tinha cedido.

- Boa noite – disse ela, se dirigindo à poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Boa noite, senhorita – respondeu a enfermeira.

- Como ele está? – perguntou, olhando-o com tristeza.

- Está melhor do que na hora em que chegou aqui.

- Mas ele vai ficar bom, não é?

- Ah, vai sim, mas receio que isso vai demorar alguns dias – respondeu ela.

A enfermeira voltou para sua sala, guardar a poção. Lily se sentou na poltrona e pegou a mão do namorado.

- Queria que estivesse bem – sussurrou ela, apertando sua mão. – Foi tudo culpa minha, se eu não tivesse entrado naquela sala... – terminou, com os olhos marejados. Recostou a cabeça no peito dele e completou – te amo tanto - nesse momento Lílian viu um sorriso fraquinho aparecer em seus lábios. Chamou Madame Pomfrey, que veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- O que foi, senhorita? – perguntou ela, quando chegou ao lado da cama.

- Olhe! – respondeu Lily, sorrindo e apontando para o fraco sorriso nos lábios de Tiago.

- Já é um sinal de melhora – disse Madame Pomfrey, feliz. – Se continuar assim, deverá acordar em um ou dois dias. Agora, acho que seria melhor ir para sua Sala Comunal, já está tarde para ficar andando pelos corredores.

- Ah, não posso ficar aqui, com ele? – indagou a ruiva, com uma cara de súplica.

- Desculpe, mas nem pensar. Já está tarde. Além disso, você tem aula amanhã. Vamos, andando! – disse ela, severa.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos! Por favor! – pediu e, vendo que a resposta seria negativa, completou. – Prometo que, daqui a cinco minutos irei para a Sala Comunal.

- Está bem – concordou a enfermeira, a contragosto. – Mas só cinco minutos, contados no relógio! – disse ela, e retornou para sua sala. Lily se aproximou do rosto do namorado e depositou um beijo doce em seus lábios. Tiago se moveu um pouco na cama, com um sorrisinho fraco nos lábios.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e foi expulsar Lily da ala hospitalar, pois ela queria mais tempo. Desistido de tentar, Lily saiu vagarosamente. Virou-se para trás e viu as portas serem fechadas. Seguiu diretamente para a torre da Grifinória.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Só encontrou alguém no corredor do segundo andar, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória. Lily estava tão distraída que nem viu o fantasma e acabou passando através dele. Foi como se estivesse entrando num chuveiro de água gelada.

- Boa noite, senhorita! – disse Nick, cordialmente.

- Boa noite, Nick! – respondeu Lily, se virando para ele. – Me desculpe por ter te... Atravessado – completou, meio sem jeito.

- Não tem problema, isso acontece sempre. E o Tiago, como é que vai? Fiquei sabendo que ele está muito mal, na ala hospitalar.

- Está sim, mas já está melhorando.

- Fico feliz em saber disso! Sabe, o Tiago é um rapaz muito bom, é meio bagunceiro, sim, mas tem um bom coração!

Ao ouvir isso, Lílian riu. _Meio bagunceiro?_ _Está mais para totalmente bagunceiro._

- Bom, preciso ir, estou tentando convencer Sir Patrício de me deixar participar da caçada dos Sem Cabeça, ele vem me negando isso há anos. Boa noite! – disse Nick, flutuando para o lado oposto do corredor.

- Boa noite – respondeu Lily, se virando e continuando seu caminho. O vento fazia os pingos da chuva fina baterem levemente nas janelas do castelo. Ela estava atenta agora, para não acabar atravessando mais nenhum fantasma, pois não era uma sensação muito agradável. Entrou no corredor do quarto andar e ouviu Pirraça do lado oposto, voando perto do teto, cantando. Rapidamente, Lily se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, que olhou para ela. Não estava nada a fim de encontrar o poltergeist.

Por sorte, Pirraça passou reto, sem ao menos ver que Lílian estava ali. Ela saiu de trás da armadura e seguiu até o corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Disse a senha e entrou. A sala estava lotada, alunos conversando, fazendo deveres, estudando, jogando xadrez de bruxo, Snap Explosivo e dando altas risadas.

Lily avistou os amigos, sentados nas poltronas e no sofá perto da lareira e se uniu a eles. Todos se viraram para olhá-la, quando ela se sentou ao lado de Harry no sofá.

- Onde está o Pedro? – perguntou ela, vendo que o garoto não estava na Sala Comunal.

- Na cozinha, aproveitando para comer bastante antes de dormir – respondeu Sirius, com uma careta. – E então, como foi lá?

- Onde?- indagou a ruiva.

- Na sala da McGonagall – dessa vez, quem falou foi Remo.

- Ah, ela me levou até o escritório de Dumbledore. Queria que eu contasse tudo o que aconteceu diretamente a ele.

- Gina já nos contou também – disse Kely. – Fomos visitá-lo as seis e nenhuma melhora.

- Quando o visitei, agora há pouco, ele sorriu, e Madame Pomfrey disse que isso já é um sinal de melhora.

- Que bom! – exclamaram todos, ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

- Então, conte como foi lá na sala de Dumbledore – pediu Alice.

_Flash Back _

_Depois que os quatro, Snape, Lílian, McGonagall e Dumbledore, saíram da sala abandonada, retornaram ao escritório de Dumbledore e se acomodaram. _

_- Poderia me dizer, o que fazia naquela sala, senhor Snape? – pediu Dumbledore._

_- E-eu... – começou Snape, mas não sabia o que dizer. Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, parecia que fazia um raio-x e ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, enquanto Snape se apavorava cada vez mais._

_- Basta! – disse a professora McGonagall, com severidade após algum tempo, em que Snape não saía dos "E-eu...", e o garoto se calou imediatamente._

_- Terei uma conversa muito séria com o senhor – falou Dumbledore, anormalmente sério. – Venha ao meu escritório amanhã, após o jantar, e, Minerva, traga o professor Slughorn. Quanto ao seu castigo, ficará duas semanas em detenção. Durante a primeira semana, ajudará o guarda-caça em algumas tarefas que ele precisa fazer e, na segunda, ajudará o senhor Filch. Também retirarei setenta pontos de Sonserina, por sua falta de senso. E fique avisado, se houver mais alguma confusão, poderá ser expulso. Pode se retirar._

_O garoto fez uma careta ao ouvir quais seriam suas detenções e saiu calado da sala, o mais rápido que podia. _

_- Quanto a você, senhorita Evans, como não entrou na briga, e até tentou impedi-la, não levará detenções. O mesmo se aplica ao senhor Potter. Pode ir, e tenha uma boa noite – completou, com um sorriso. Lily se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta da sala. Ao lado dela, estava a fênix do diretor. Quando Lílian se aproximou, ela acordou e deu um pio baixo._

_A garota sorriu e saiu da sala. Mas, antes de fechar a porta escutou a professora McGonagall conversando com Dumbledore e os quadros dos antigos diretores opinarem, também._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- E foi isso o que aconteceu – terminou a ruiva. Todos escutaram em completo silêncio. Quando Lily acabou, ficaram quietos um momento. O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Remo.

- Será que é tão sério assim, o que ele fez?

- Além de quase matar o Pontas, e que essa era a intenção dele, você quer dizer? – completou Sirius, com a cara fechada, e completou – odeio aquele Ranhoso, ele ainda me paga!

- Sim Sirius, além disso – disse Remo.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Lílian, pensativa.

- Com certeza – disse Kely. – Dumbledore nunca deu duas semanas de detenção a ninguém!

- É, ela está certa – falaram Alice e Frank.

- Seja lá o que for, deve ser ilegal – concluiu Gina, e todos concordaram.

- O que acha, Harry? – perguntou Lily, mas Harry não estava ouvindo nada, estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

_Será que pode ser aquela poção? – _ele se perguntava. – _Preciso falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, assim ele... – _mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um grito.

- ACORDA, HARRY! – gritou Lílian, mas abaixou a voz quando o garoto olhou para ela. – Poxa, que dificuldade! Quase tão difícil quanto acordar o Tiago – completou, fazendo todos rirem. – Então, o que acha que pode ser aquela poção?

- Não sei – mentiu Harry, não queria falar para ninguém o que pensava, enquanto não tivesse a confirmação de que era ou não aquilo.

- Eu só acho uma coisa estranha – falou Lílian.

- O quê? – perguntou Kely, olhando para a amiga.

- Como é que o Snape passou o dia todo naquela sala, desacordado? – perguntou, confusa. - Depois de todo aquele tempo, o efeito do feitiço que lancei já teria acabado... – ela olhou e viu que todos se entreolhavam, segurando o riso. – O que vocês fizeram?

- Só demos uma_ ajudinha_ – falou Kely, inocentemente.

- É – concordou Sirius. – No intervalo das aulas íamos até lá e reforçávamos o feitiço, sabe...

E, para a surpresa de todos, a ruiva começou a rir freneticamente. Eles achavam que ela diria que, mesmo Snape tendo feito aquilo com Tiago, não deveriam azará-lo mais ainda.

- Mais alguém aqui não está entendendo nada, ou sou só eu? – perguntou Alice, levantando uma sobrancelha e todos concordaram. Após o ataque de riso, Lílian pegou seu material e começou a fazer seus deveres. Remo a acompanhou, mas os outros preferiram ficar conversando.

Eram quase meia-noite quando Lily e Remo mandaram todos para a cama, afinal, eles podiam.

Lílian acordou cedo no dia seguinte, queria ser a primeira a visitar Tiago. Levantou, foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene, colocou o uniforme, pegou seu material e saiu do dormitório, deixando todas dormindo.

Desceu para a Sala Comunal, que estava vazia, a não ser por um gato, que dormia na poltrona, perto da lareira, que estava apagada. Alguns raios dourados de sol entravam pela janela e iluminavam a sala. Deveria ter amanhecido há poucos minutos.

Lily empurrou o retrato e saiu para os corredores vazios. Foi até a ala hospitalar sem encontrar ninguém no caminho. Madame Pomfrey estava abrindo as portas quando ela chegou.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Lily, sorrindo.

- Bom dia – respondeu a enfermeira. – Por que chegou tão cedo, senhorita?

- Queria visitá-lo antes de ir para o Salão Principal.

- Certo, mas não demore muito.

- Sim, senhora.

Lílian seguiu até a cama de Tiago, se sentou na poltrona, como de costume e ficou apenas observando-o. Enquanto isso, o sol começava a subir, algumas nuvens permaneciam no céu, desde a noite anterior, em que caíra uma chuva fraca.

Os pássaros cantavam alegremente pelos terrenos da escola e as copas das árvores da Floresta Negra balançavam com o vento que soprava, o mesmo que varria os corredores. Os raios do sol secavam a gotas de orvalho que ficavam nas plantas e aquecia a todos.

**

Remo foi o primeiro a acordar pela manhã. Eram quase sete horas. Foi para o banheiro ouvindo os resmungos de Sirius e os roncos de Pedro. Fez sua higiene e tomou um banho rápido. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que Harry já estava acordado, apenas esperando o banheiro ser liberado, para poder usá-lo.

- 'Dia – disse Harry, quando se levantou.

- 'Dia – respondeu Remo. – Vou acordar esses três e encontro vocês na Sala Comunal.

Harry concordou e foi para o banheiro. Enquanto isso, Remo ficou com a difícil missão de acordar Sirius. Os outros dois não eram problema, principalmente Frank. Resolveu que Sirius seria o último, assim poderia gritar. Acordou Frank com a maior facilidade e foi até a cama de Pedro. Sacudiu-o de leve, e o garoto abriu os olhos, sonolento. Então, foi até a cama de Sirius e respirou fundo, enquanto os outros dois tampavam os ouvidos.

- ACORDA JÁ, ALMOFADINHAS!!! – gritou Remo, embora não tão alto quanto Sirius costuma gritar para acordar Tiago.

- QUE SACO! – respondeu Sirius, com o mesmo tom de voz de Remo. Baixou a voz e continuou – não dava para me acordar mais delicadamente, não?

- E adianta? – perguntou Remo, rindo. Sirius fechou a cara e começou a pegar suas roupas no malão. Alguns momentos depois, Harry saiu do banheiro e Sirius entrou, ainda de cara amarrada e bateu a porta.

- Vi que o grito funcionou – falou Harry,rindo também.

- É o único jeito de acordar ele... – respondeu Remo, dando de ombros.

- Vamos descer? – perguntou Harry a Remo.

- Vamos – respondeu o rapaz. – encontramos vocês na Sala Comunal – acrescentou para os outros dois. Saíram do dormitório e desceram para esperar os três e as meninas. Havia algumas poucas pessoas na sala, a maior parte ainda estava no dormitório ou já tinha ido para o Salão Principal. Se sentaram nas poltronas e ficaram apenas observando os jardins, pela janela, enquanto esperavam.

**

No dormitório feminino, Alice e Gina acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo, e Alice foi a primeira a perceber a ausência de Lílian.

- Sabe onde a Lily foi? – perguntou à Gina.

- Não, mas acho que deve ter ido à ala hospitalar.

- Pode ser... – disse Alice, pensando na opção. Gina entrou no banheiro, enquanto Alice foi acordar Kely.

- Kely? – chamou ela. Nada. – Kely? – chamou outra vez, um pouco mais alto, mas Kely apenas sorriu, parecia estar tendo um sonho bom.

- Sirius... – resmungou ela, fazendo Alice rir. Com a risada, Kely acordou e soltou um profundo bocejo. – Que horas são? – perguntou com os olhos semicerrados por causa da claridade.

- Dez para as sete – respondeu Alice, sorrindo. – Estava tendo um sonho bom, hein?

- Por quê? – perguntou Kely, confusa, esfregando os olhos.

- Porque, quando te chamei você resmungou "Sirius".

- Estava... – respondeu ela, sonhadora. – Onde está a Lily? – perguntou, quando viu que a amiga não estava no quarto.

- Saiu mais cedo, deve ter ido visitar o Tiago... – começou Alice, mas foi interrompida.

- É verdade! – exclamou Kely, batendo a mão na testa, acordando completamente. – Meu horário de visita é as sete, tenho só uns cinco minutos para me arrumar e descer! – dizendo isso, se levantou correndo, jogou as cobertas em cima de Alice, pegou sua roupa e foi correndo para a porta do banheiro. – Gina, vai demorar? Preciso correr!

Estava dando batidinhas na porta, com pressa, e quando Gina a abriu, Kely entrou que nem um furacão. Três minutos depois saiu, pronta para ir.

- Vejo vocês no café, meninas – disse, apressada. Pegou seu material e desceu correndo, deixando as duas confusas.

- Não me lembro de ela ter sido tão pontual algum dia – disse Alice, entrando no banheiro. – Se quiser ir para a Sala Comunal, te encontro lá em cinco minutos.

- Está bem – concordou Gina e desceu para a Sala Comunal. Lá já encontrou Remo, Harry e Frank. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia – responderam os três, em coro, e ela puxou Harry para um beijo, enquanto os outros dois se afastavam, de fininho, para deixá-los mais a vontade.

- Onde está o Sirius e o Pedro? – perguntou a ruiva a Harry, quando se separaram.

- Pedro, para variar, foi comer e Sirius foi puxado pela Kely para visitar Tiago. Ela passou aqui quase voando – completou rindo.

- E onde estão Lily e Alice? – perguntou Harry.

- Lily já deve ter ido para a ala hospitalar, quando acordamos, ela não estava mais lá, e Alice já deve estar descendo – respondeu a ruiva, olhando para a escada que levava para o dormitório feminino. – Ah! Olha ela ali – apontou para Alice, que descia as escadas na maior calma, totalmente diferente de Kely.

- Olá, rapazes.

- Oi – responderam eles. Frank puxou a namorada para um beijo, e Remo saiu outra vez. Quando o casal se afastou, ele sugeriu:

- Vamos descer, pessoal, daqui a pouco é o nosso horário de visita.

Todos concordaram e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Decidiram que era melhor tomarem o café e depois irem para a visita. Quando chegaram no salão, Pedro estava lá, comendo que parecia que nunca tinha visto comida na vida.

**

Lily, mesmo sabendo que Tiago não a ouvia, conversava com ele. Estava lembrando do dia em que ele disse que a amava pela primeira vez.

_Flash Back_

_Era um dia frio de inverno, a neve caía, cobrindo os jardins da escola de um branco perfeito e lindo. Um grupo de cinco garotos, Remo, Pedro, Sirius, Frank e Tiago, brincavam de bolas de neve e três garotas, Lílian, Kely e Alice, apenas assistiam. Todos eles tinham seus dezesseis anos._

_Lily não tinha a mínima vontade de estar ali, apenas estava porque suas duas amigas haviam pedido, ou melhor, implorado. Uma das razões por ela não querer ficar ali se chamava Tiago Potter. Um garoto chato, arrogante, galinha, prepotente, com um ego enorme e que pedia para sair com ela todo santo dia._

_Alice estava ali, pois seu namorado, Frank, estava e Kely porque tinha uma caidinha pelo maroto Sirius Black._

_- Tem certeza que não quer jogar, minha ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, que até agra era o único que não tinha recebido nenhuma bola de neve._

_- Em primeiro lugar, Potter, eu não sou sua ruivinha – começou Lílian, irritada. – E segundo, é Evans pra você, e, em terceiro, eu recomendaria que olhasse para frente._

_Tarde demais. Quando Tiago olhou para frente, viu quatro enormes bolas de neve voando em sua direção. PAFT! As quatro acertaram o alvo. Uma no rosto do rapaz, uma no peito e duas na barriga. Com a força das quatro bolas, Tiago foi derrubado no chão, batendo numa árvore e fazendo com que a neve acumulada em suas folhas desabasse, cobrindo-o por inteiro e arrancando risadas de todos os presentes. _

_Como todos estavam ocupados, rindo, Tiago enfeitiçou sete bolas de neve e jogou-as, uma contra cada um, que atingiram a cara de todos, fazendo com que parassem de rir e saíssem correndo atrás de Tiago, tacando-lhe bolas de neve de todos os tamanhos. Lily era a mais irritada por ter sido atingida pela bola._

_Ela enfeitiçou seis bolas enormes e tacou em todos, menos em Tiago. A dele seria muito pior. Todos foram derrubados no chão e Tiago, ao perceber que ninguém mais tentava atingi-lo, se virou para ver o que acontecera. Quando viu Lily em pé, com a varinha em punho e todos no chão, cobertos de neve, começou a rir._

_- Não riria se fosse você, Potter – disse a ruiva, caminhando lentamente em sua direção. – O seu castigo por me jogar aquela bola gelada será bem pior. Agora você me paga! – terminou, começando a correr, o mais rápido que a neve lhe permitia, atrás de Tiago, que saiu correndo também. _

_Estavam correndo embaixo de algumas árvores, onde a neve não estava tão alta, permitindo que fossem mais rápido. Lily estava bem perto de alcançar Tiago quando este parou e se virou para ver onde ela estava. Lílian não teve tempo de parar, bateu com tudo em Tiago e foram os dois para o chão. _

_- Opa – disse Lily, envergonhada. – Desculpa – completou, mas depois pensou "O que é isso? Eu, pedindo desculpas para o arrogante do Potter? Devo estar ficando maluca... Se bem que ele é bonito, bem bonito... Pára com isso, Lily, ele é o Potter, o chato do Potter!"_

_- Sem problema – respondeu ele, mas viu que ela não ouvia nada, parecia perdida em seus pensamentos. – Lily? – chamou ele, fazendo-a voltar para a realidade. Tiago aproveitou o momento, em que só ela podia ouvi-lo e disse: - Te amo, ruivinha!_

_Por incrível que pareça, a ruiva ficou mais vermelha ainda, quase se confundindo com seus cabelos. Ela se levantou, com alguma dificuldade e Tiago levantou logo em seguida. Ela se virou para ver onde estavam os outros, mas haviam corrido bastante e eles estavam fora de seu campo de visão. _

_Tiago se aproximou dela de fininho e beijou-a. No início ela tentou resistir, mas desistiu. Quando "caiu a ficha" do que estava fazendo, empurrou-o e se afastou._

_- Te odeio, Potter! Nunca mais faça isso outra vez, ouviu? – disse ela, quase gritando. – Você ainda me paga por isso! – terminou, se virando e caminhando em direção ao local em que suas amigas estavam. Ele passou correndo por ela e falou em seu ouvido:_

_- Não se esqueça que eu te amo! – fazendo a ruiva estremecer, sem nem mesmo ela saber o porquê. _

_Fim do Flash Back_

- E agora, quem diz isso sou eu... – começou ela, se aproximando mais dele. Chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou: - Te amo, nunca se esqueça disso.

Ainda segurando sua mão, chegou mais perto de seus lábios e deu-lhe um beijo doce. O garoto então, apertou a mão da ruiva e deu uma mexida na cama, fazendo Lily sorrir. Mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois um furacão entrou na ala hospitalar puxando Sirius.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou Lílian, quando Kely se sentou numa cadeira ao seu lado.

- Tinha me esquecido de que meu horário de visita era as sete – respondeu ela. – Acordei há dez minutos.

- E por que tanta pontualidade? – perguntou a ruiva, rindo.

- Sei lá, só não queria perder minha visita. E aí, alguma melhora?

- Agora ele apertou minha mão e se mexeu – contou ela, enquanto Sirius puxava mais uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Que bom – disse Sirius. – Está se recuperando bem.

Quinze minutos depois, os dois, Sirius e Kely, saíram rumo ao Salão Principal, encontrando Harry e Gina, a caminho de onde eles haviam acabado de sair. Lily continuou junto a Tiago.

Eles entraram e viram Lily ainda sentada na poltrona. Se dirigiram até a cama e se sentaram nas cadeiras.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui, mãe? – perguntou Harry, ao se sentarem.

- Não sei ao certo, acho que uns quarenta minutos.

- Por isso que não estava no dormitório quando acordamos? – indagou Gina, sorrindo.

- Por isso, sim – respondeu Lily.

- Algum progresso?

- Ele se mexeu pouco antes de Kely e Sirius entrarem.

- Acho melhor você ir tomar café – recomendou Harry. – Depois, você pode voltar e ficar aqui até as aulas começarem.

- Vou sim, até daqui a pouco – e, dizendo isso, saiu da ala hospitalar para o Salão Principal, onde encontrou Remo, Sirius, Kely, Alice, Frank e Pedro. Sentou ao lado de Remo e começou a tomar seu café. – Remo, daqui a pouco é o nosso horário de visitas.

- Horário? – perguntou Remo, rindo. – Acho que, para você não tem horário. Estava lá até agora?

- Estava, e posso dizer que houve uma melhora, ele até se mexeu, quem sabe amanhã não acorde?

- Seria bom – respondeu Remo, terminando de comer. Quando Lily terminou, retornou à ala hospitalar com Remo. Harry e Gina já estavam de saída.

- Encontramos vocês na aula – disse Gina, ao se cruzarem.

- Está bem – concordaram os dois, e entraram na enfermaria. Sentaram no lugar de costume e ficaram quinze minutos conversando, e Lily segurando a mão do namorado. Quando eram dez para as oito, resolveram seguir para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O dia se passou rapidamente e logo já era hora do almoço. Alice e Frank foram os primeiros a almoçar, pois seu horário de visita era ao meio-dia. Remo e Lílian seguiram para a ala hospitalar ao meio-dia e meia. Frank e Alice já tinham saído. Remo ficou apenas dez minutos e foi para a biblioteca, começar o trabalho de poções, antes da aula começar, mas Lily, que já havia feito todos os deveres, continuou com Tiago.

- Vamos, melhore logo, por favor! – pedia ela. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para o início da aula, ela saiu correndo para conseguir chegar a tempo nas estufas. Entrou ofegante, alguns segundos antes da professora chegar e fechar a porta.

A professora Sprout deu as instruções do que deveriam fazer. Eles colocaram as luvas de couro de dragão e começaram a mexer nas plantinhas carnívoras. Ao fim da aula, alguns alunos tinham arranhões no braço ou alguns furos na luva, obra dos dentinhos da planta.

Dali,foram para a aula dupla de poções. O professor já os esperava, sentado em sua cadeira, com uma expressão feliz no rosto. Depois que todos se sentaram e arrumaram o material, o professor se levantou e começou a falar.

- Boa tarde, turma! – cumprimentou ele, sorrindo para todos.

- Boa tarde, professor – responderam todos, em uníssono.

- Hoje vocês farão uma poção mais complicada do que fizeram todo esse tempo. É a poção da Paz. Se fizerem corretamente, ela ficará branco-prateada. E, quem fizer a melhor poção, ganhará um prêmio. Isso aqui – disse ele, balançando o frasquinho com uma poção cor ouro derretido. Na mesma hora, Harry reconheceu a poção, Slughorn havia dado a ele em seu sexto ano. – Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso? – perguntou ele, no que Lílian levantou a mão. – Senhorita Evans?

- Essa é a poção da Felicidade, Felix Felicis – respondeu a ruiva, prontamente. – Faz com que não aconteça nada de errado com quem a toma, durante o tempo que durar o efeito da poção, tudo dará certo para a pessoa.

- Muito bem! – disse o professor, com aquela voz trovejante. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, abram o livro na página trezentos e cinqüenta e comecem a fazer a poção. Podem pegar os ingredientes que precisarem no armário dos alunos. Ao fim da aula, a melhor poção ganhará isso de prêmio – completou, mostrando o frasquinho.

Os alunos começaram a acender o fogo, cortar raízes, acrescentar ingredientes, alguns se levantavam para pegar mais coisas no armário, mexer as poções, no sentido e quantidade de vezes que o livro mandava.

Após algum tempo, a sala se encheu de vapores, alguns deles cor de laranja, azul ou verde, que exalavam um cheiro acre de meias queimadas ou algo podre. A poção de Lílian, Harry, Gina e Remo estavam ficando da cor correta. Já a de Kely e Sirius, estavam um pouco mais escuras do que deveriam e a de Frank e Alice, um pouco branca demais. A de Pedro era a pior: azul, que cheirava a peixe.

Ao fim da aula, o professor começou a andar entre os alunos, observando os caldeirões e fazendo comentários. Parou na mesa de Snape e olhou a poção.

- Muito bem, Snape, sua poção está ótima! – exclamou ele, enquanto os oito o fuzilavam com o olhar e ele abria um sorrisinho de deboche. O professor continuou andando e deixou para ver a poção de Lílian por último. Passou na mesa de Harry e Gina.

- Parabéns para os dois, fizeram a poção corretamente, só faltou uma mexida no sentido anti-horário – seguiu para a mesa de Lily e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver seu caldeirão. – Com certeza a melhor! – exclamou ele, no que Lílian sorriu e recebeu o frasco de Felix Felicis. – Estão dispensados.

Todos começaram a limpar os caldeirões e guardar o que havia sobrado. Saíram da sala e foram para a torre da Grifinória, deixar o material, antes do jantar. Disseram a senha à mulher Gorda e entraram na Sala Comunal, cheia. Se dividiram, as meninas pegaram o caminho para o dormitório feminino e os meninos para o masculino. As quatro garotas entraram, fecharam a porta, colocaram as mochilas ao lado da cama e nela desabaram.

- Então, Lily – começou Kely, quando entraram no dormitório feminino. – O que vai fazer com essa poção?

- Ainda não sei – respondeu a ruiva, se sentando e guardando o frasco na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. – Por enquanto vou deixá-la guardada, se algum dia precisar, eu uso, mas não vou usá-la à toa.

- O Harry já ganhou uma poção dessa – disse Gina, sentando na cama.

- Quando? – perguntou Lílian, olhando para Gina.

Gina começou a contar quando Harry havia ganhado aquela mesma poção, na aula do Slughorn, que usara um pouco para conseguir obter a lembrança das Horcruxes e que dera um pouco a ela, Rony, Hermione, na noite em que foi procurar o medalhão, e foi graças a ela que Gina tinha sobrevivido ao ataque dos Comensais, que entraram pelo armário Sumidouro na Sala Precisa, ajudados por Draco Malfoy, conseguira se desviar de todos os feitiços e Maldições o tempo necessário.

Ao terminar, Lílian estava com uma expressão chocada e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz, pois seu filho, afinal, ajudara Gina e os amigos, um ato de verdadeira amizade.

- Uau! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Então, o filho de Lúcio também será um Comensal? – indagou Alice, pensativa.

- Sim – respondeu Gina, com uma careta. – Detestável!

- Acho melhor descermos – disse Kely "acordando".

- É, boa idéia – concordou Gina, se levantando. – O jantar já começou, e depois vamos até a ala hospitalar, visitar o Tiago. Vamos, Lily?

- Ah, claro, vamos – respondeu a ruiva, seguindo as outras duas para fora do dormitório.

**

No dormitório masculino, Harry, Sirius, Remo e Frank fizeram exatamente o mesmo que as garotas: fecharam a porta, guardaram as coisas e caíram na cama. Pedro já havia ido jantar, com a mochila e tudo, com a fome que estava.

- Cara, que cansaço! – exclamou Sirius, com a voz abafada, pois seu rosto estava enfiado no travesseiro.

- Acho que todos estamos cansados – disse Frank, se sentando.

- Os professores nunca passaram tantos deveres! - reclamou Sirius, virando, para olhar os amigos.

- Não mesmo, Almofadinhas – respondeu alguém, em algum canto do dormitório.

**

**N/a: **demorei um pouco mais apareci :P Desculpem não ter postado antes, semana passada foi meu niver, nem tive tempo...

**Marininha Potter: **O Snape ia sofrer muuito nas suas mãos! Uahsauhsua Mas, concorda que, se o Tiago morresse, a fic acabaria, já que, assim, o Harry não existiria e então não teria como ele voltar pra salvar os pais do Voldemort? Imagina a bagunça que ia acontecer... eu hein! rsrs Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **não tem nem uma mínima ideia da poção que ele estava fazendo? =P Ela será revelada em uns capítulos para frente  Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **o Snape pegou pesado mesmo... mas o Ti vai melhorar sim XD Se não, o que aconteceria com a fic!? rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Loo Lupin:** Bem vinda! XD Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! rsrs o Tiago teeem que melhorar, concorda!? Sem ele não tem graça! Pode ajudar na campanha sim, mas devo avisar que ela está às moscas! ahsuahsuash Vi seu comentário na minha fic "Doce Paixão", o problema é que, por enquanto, tenho pouquíssimoo tempo pra continuá-la e quando sobra um tempinho, divido entre ela e uma outra fic sobre férias dos marotos, também, e tenho mais ideias para essa nova fic que, se não escrever, esqueço... Mas prometo que, assim que der, continuo escrevendo e aviso quando voltar a postar, ok? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Caroline S:** Desde que eu comecei a escrever fics, você é minha terceira leitora que gosta tanto do Snape! XD rsrs o castigo não vai ser tãão cruel, mas todos que transgridem as regras levam castigo, né... =P Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Sexta terminam minhas provas, então fim de semana tem mais post!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz! Beijos a todos!


	21. Preparando uma surpresa

Cap. 20 – Preparando uma surpresa

Os quatro olharam para todos os lados, a procura do autor daquela voz. Foi então que Tiago apareceu por debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Completamente curado e rindo da cara que eles fizeram.

- Pontas? – indagou Sirius, esfregando os olhos, para ver se não era nenhuma alucinação.

- Não, seu cachorro, sou um fantasma! – disse ele, rindo mais ainda. – É claro que sou eu!

- Mas você não estava inconsciente na ala hospitalar hoje de manhã, mesmo? – perguntou Remo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não exatamente – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso misterioso.

- Então, por que quando fomos te visitar, você não falou conosco? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

- E a Madame Pomfrey sabia? – perguntou Frank.

- Ora, é claro que sim, senão ela não teria me liberado de lá hoje, me prenderia lá o resto da semana, no mínimo! Mas eu pedi para ela não falar nada.

- Deve estar com fome, não, pai? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo e abraçando seu pai.

- Você não tem idéia! – exclamou ele, passando a mão na barriga. – Afinal, faz horas que não como nada.

- Então,vamos? – perguntou Sirius, após dar um tapa nas costas do amigo.

- Sim – respondeu ele, dando um sorriso maroto. – Mas antes, quero que verifiquem se as meninas já foram.

- E como acha que vamos fazer isso? – indagou Remo.

- Você é um maroto, oras – respondeu Sirius pelo amigo. – Deixa que eu vou, Aluado.

Dizendo isso, pegou sua vassoura do malão, foi até a janela do quarto e montou. Voou até a janela do dormitório feminino e deu uma espiada para dentro. Gina já estava arrumada, apenas esperava as amigas. Alice terminava de secar o cabelo, Lily estava saindo do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha e Kely entrava no banho. Sirius, ficou ali, parado alguns instantes, mas quando Lily olhou para a janela, viu Sirius e quase deixou cair a toalha, ficando mais vermelha do que seu cabelo.

Ele virou a vassoura e voltou para seu dormitório. Entrou e guardou sua vassoura, sem falar nada, com medo da reação do amigo.

- Então? – quis saber Tiago.

- Então o que? – perguntou Sirius se fazendo de desentendido.

- Elas estão lá, Almofadinhas? – indagou Remo, sentando na cama.

- Ahan.

- E, vai demorar para elas saírem? – perguntou Tiago.

- É, acho que sim, elas estavam... – começou, mas logo se calou, pois percebeu que falou demais.

- Estavam? – incentivou Frank.

- Terminandodetomarbanho – atropelou as palavras, fazendo todos rirem.

- Repete mais devagar, Almofadinhas – pediu Harry.

- Elas estavam terminando de tomar banho.

- E daí? – perguntou Tiago.

- E daí que... – começou ele, se perguntando se deveria ou não falar a verdade. _Se eu mentir, estarei traindo um amigo, mas, se eu falar a verdade, minha pobre beleza estará arruinada!_ – pensou ele.

- Fala logo, Almofadinhas, pára de ficar enrolando e desembucha! – disse Harry.

- Daí que a ruiva estava saindo do banho... – começou ele, enquanto Tiago ficava vermelho de raiva, já pensando que o amigo tinha visto sua namorada sem roupa.

- Você viu a MINHA Lily sem roupa, seu cachorro? – perguntou Tiago, com os nervos a flor da pele.

- Não, eu... – começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez, por um Tiago extremamente nervoso.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ, SEU PULGUENTO? – gritou ele.

- EU DISSE – gritou Sirius, usando o mesmo tom de voz de Tiago, o que fez este baixar a voz. – Disse que eu não a vi assim, Pontas. Ela estava de toalha, quando achei que alguém tinha olhado pela janela, voltei pra cá.

- Sorte sua, pulguento, senão seria um cachorro a menos no mundo! – exclamou Tiago, emburrado.

- Pare com isso, Tiago – pediu Remo, extremamente calmo. – senão não vai dar tempo de fazer o que você quer, seja lá o que for.

- Está bem – concordou Tiago, voltado ao normal e abrindo um sorriso.

- Que sorriso é esse, pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Quero fazer uma surpresinha para Lily, mas preciso que vocês me ajudem – pediu ele. Todos concordaram e se sentaram na cama para ouvir o plano.

**

- Kely, pode entrar no banho, eu já terminei – disse Lily, saindo do banheiro, enrolada em sua toalha verde. Quando Kely entrou, Lily olhou a janela, e quase deixou a toalha cair quando viu o que estava lá, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou Alice, vendo o estado da amiga pelo espelho, onde terminava de arrumar os cabelos.

- É estranho, mas acho que eu acabei de ver o Sirius ali na janela – respondeu ela, se recompondo.

- O quê? – indagou Gina, se levantando e indo até a janela. Abriu-a e colocou a cabeça para fora, procurando sinal de alguém, mas não havia ninguém ali. – Não tem nada aqui, Lily.

- Eu acho que imaginei ter visto, desculpe – falou Lily, colocando sua bata vermelha e calça jeans.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Gina, fechando a janela e voltando a se sentar na cama para esperar as outras.

- Que estranho! – comentou Alice, penteando o cabelo.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Lily, olhando para a menina.

- Por que Sirius estaria aqui? Ou, por que você estaria imaginando que ele estaria aqui. Mesmo se estivesse, não há razão para estar, nem tem como ele estar aqui, porque não tem como vir até aqui – falou a morena, deixando as duas ruivas com uma cara de ponto de interrogação.

- Quê? – perguntaram as duas, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada não, esquece – disse ela, guardando o pente.

- Agora você vai falar, senhorita Jackson, porque eu não entendi absolutamente nada do que você disse – falou Lily, tomando o lugar de Alice, na frente do espelho.

- Resumindo – disse ela. – Não há razão para o Sirius vir até aqui, e nem tem como. Entenderam?

- Sim – responderam as duas, de novo, e Lily completou: - mas, vai saber, eles são marotos, arranjariam um modo.

Kely saiu do banheiro já trocada e arrumada.

- Vamos, meninas? – chamou ela.

- Um minuto, podem ir descendo, se quiserem, só preciso pegar meu sapato, que ficou no banheiro e guardar mais umas coisinhas – disse Lily.

- Está bem, te esperamos na Sala Comunal – disse Gina, e saíram do dormitório. Lily foi até o banheiro, colocou seu sapato e foi guardar alguns livros no malão, pois estavam jogados em cima da cama, desde que ela chegara no dormitório.

**

- Entenderam o que é para fazer? – perguntou Tiago, olhando um por um.

- Claro – concordaram todos, que haviam escutado tudo atentamente.

- E, por favor, não estraguem nada – pediu Tiago, quase implorando. – Amanhã é nosso aniversário de namo... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido por um Sirius desesperado, que se levantou bruscamente e começou a andar pelo quarto, sem saber o que fazer, deixando todos com caras confusas.

- Qual o problema, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo, olhando Sirius andar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu esqueci, esqueci que amanhã é nosso aniversário de namoro... – começou ele, sem parar sua caminhada em círculos. – A Kely vai me matar!

Tiago, que já estava em pé, foi até Sirius, colocou a mão em seus ombros e deu uma sacudida nele, arrancando risadas de todos, pois a cara que ele fez não foi das melhores.

- Cara, pára com isso – disse Tiago. – Mande uma carta para a minha mãe, pedindo que ela mande alguma coisa, corujas são rápidas, ela te responde ainda hoje. Ela deve estar voltando do ministério agora.

- Certo – falou Sirius, agarrando-se à idéia e pegando pena e pergaminho para poder escrever. Enquanto isso, Tiago chamou a coruja. Menos de dois minutos depois, Sirius terminou e selou a carta. A coruja entrou voando pela janela aberta e pousou na cama de Tiago. Sirius amarrou a carta à sua perna e levou-a a te a janela. – E vá o mais rápido que puder! – completou para a coruja, que entendeu o recado e saiu em direção ao sol poente.

- Pronto, Almofadinhas, ainda hoje você recebe uma resposta – disse Harry, e se virou para o pai. – Então, já não está na hora de descer? Senão não vai dar tempo de fazer tudo o que quer.

Tiago, de repente, se lembrou do que tinha a fazer. Afirmou com a cabeça e pegou sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Cobriu-se com ela e todos saíram do dormitório. Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, encontraram Kely, Alice e Gina, sentando nas poltronas.

Os marotos e Frank se aproximaram delas e Sirius foi quem começou a falar, antes que Tiago esquecesse que estava com a capa e começasse a perguntar sobre a sua ruivinha.

- Onde está a Lily, meu amor? – perguntou ele, dando um selinho na namorada.

- Está lá em cima ainda – respondeu a menina. – Disse que precisava pegar os sapatos e guardar uns livros que ficaram em cima da cama, daqui a pouco ela desce. Por que o interesse? – perguntou Kely, desconfiada.

- Nada não, é que todas vocês estão sempre juntas.

_Perfeito! – _pensou Tiago, sorrindo._ – Com ela ainda no dormitório, vai dar tempo certinho!_

- Sei... – começou Kely, mas resolveu mudar de assunto. – Então, vamos visitar o Tiago?

- É isso que queríamos falar com vocês, e, aproveitando que a Lily não está perto... – começou Remo, mas as três ficaram aflitas e atropelara os quatro com perguntas.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Gina.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Alice, antes que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, e, logo em seguida, Kely indagou:

- Ele não foi levado para o Saint Mungus, não é?

- Calma, meninas, não é nada disso! – exclamou Harry, rindo da cara de espanto da três.

- Só estamos aproveitando que a Lily não está aqui por que nosso amigo veado quer por um plano em prática... – começou Sirius, enigmático.

- E que plano seria esse? – perguntaram as três. Eles se sentaram e se aproximaram, para que, se a ruiva descesse, não ouviria nada.

- É o seguinte – começou Harry, pensando em como resumir tudo o que Tiago tinha dito, para não demorar muito. – Meu pai não está mais na ala hospitalar.

- Que bom! – exclamou Gina, sorrindo.

- Mas ainda não entendi por que a Lily não pode saber – disse Alice, confusa.

- É por que o Tiago quer fazer uma surpresa para ela – explicou Remo. – Amanhã é o aniversário de namoro deles e... – mas foi interrompido.

- Nosso também! – disseram todos em uníssono, e caíram na gargalhada logo depois.

- Sim – falou Remo, um pouco mais alto, para que voltassem a prestar atenção nele. Depois que todos se calaram, ele continuou. Todos escutaram o que ele tinha a dizer em silêncio, mesmo os marotos, que já tinham escutado tudo, pela boca de Tiago.

- Certo, então, por que ele não está aqui? – perguntou Kely, procurando por Tiago. – Mesmo para sair da Sala Comunal ele teria que passar por aqui, nós o veríamos!

- Eu estou com a Capa de Invisibilidade, Kely – disse uma voz invisível, um pouco atrás de Sirius, que eles reconhecera como a de Tiago.

- Ti, você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Kely, olhando um pouco mais para esquerda de Tiago, pensando estar olhando diretamente para ele.

- Estou sim. Agora, vou me afastar um pouquinho, se a Lily chegar e acabar batendo em mim, não vai ser nada legal, vai estragar tudo! – disse ele, baixo. – E não se esqueçam de nada!

- Certo!

**

- Terminei! – exclamou a ruiva, sorrindo e indo até o banheiro lavar as mãos antes de seguir para o Salão Principal para jantar e, logo depois, iria até a ala hospitalar, visitar Tiago. _Será que ele já está melhor?_ – ela se perguntava. – _Mas isso é meio difícil... hoje de manhã mesmo ele se mexeu, mas ainda não acordou... Só espero que não demore demais, sinto tanta falta dele comigo durante o dia... _

Ela fechou a torneira e seguiu para a Sala Comunal, onde iria encontrar as amigas, para irem jantar. Fechou a porta e desceu a escada em caracol, mas, ao chegar lá embaixo, viu que todos estavam em um grupinho fechado, conversando baixo e foi se aproximando deles.

Tiago foi se afastando lentamente, tomando cuidado para não bater em ninguém. Quando chegou em um local em que não passava muita gente, o local em que Harry e Gina ficaram enquanto estavam escondidos, perto da lareira, ele ouviu os cochichos dos amigos pararem bruscamente e se virou para ver o problema. Lily estava ali, havia chegado sem ninguém perceber.

- Qual é o problema, pessoal? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha, pois todos estavam com cara de culpa.

- Nada não, Lily – disse Kely, convincente.

- Só estávamos esperando você descer para irmos jantar – completou Remo.

- E por que estavam com as cabeças tão juntas, cochichando e pararam, quando me viram chegar?

- Sabe, Lily, é que... – começou Alice, pensando no plano.

- O problema é que o Tiago foi levado para o Saint Mungus, Lily – completou Gina, forçando uma cara de tristeza, tentando esconder o sorriso, pois o plano estava começando a dar certo.

- O-o q-quê? – perguntou ela, com a voz fraca, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Ela se sentou num sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, começando a chorar. – Não pode ser!

- Mãe... – começou Harry, tentando consolá-la, sem sucesso. Tiago queria que seu plano desse certo, mas não lhe agradava nem um pouco ver seu lírio, sua ruivinha, chorando daquele jeito. Mas iria com o plano até o fim.

- Não pode! Não pode! – continuou ela.

- Lily – tentou Kely, sem sucesso.

- Por que ele foi levado? Ele estava se recuperando tão bem! – exclamou ela chorando mais ainda.

- Mas Lily, por que está chorando? – perguntou Alice, delicadamente, se abaixando em frente a amiga e levantando seu rosto. Alice era a melhor para ajudar, naquele momento.

- Eu não vou poder vê-lo com tanta freqüência – disse Lílian, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. – E... E amanhã é o nosso aniversário de namoro e ele não vai estar aqui! Eu sinto tanta falta dele, Lice! Tanta!

Ver sua amada daquele jeito partia o coração de Tiago, ele não pensava que a reação dela seria essa. Ele quase chegou a tirar a capa ali mesmo e sair correndo até Lily, abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas conseguiu se conter. Mas ficou muito feliz em saber que ela sentia a sua falta.

- Ei, Lily – disse Remo, ficando de frente para a ruiva. – Você vai poder ir visitá-lo, sim. Acho que uma vez por dia.

Depois de algum tempo, conseguiram acalmá-la, pra alívio de todos. As meninas subiram com ela até o dormitório, para que pudesse lavar o rosto e se recompor, antes de descer para o jantar. E os meninos ficaram na Sala Comunal, a espera delas.

- Só espero que elas não acabem deixando escapar nada! – disse Tiago, assustando todos, pois, com toda essa bagunça, haviam se esquecido de que Tiago ainda estava ali.

- Pontas! – reclamou Sirius, embora sorrisse. – Quer me matar de susto?

- Eu não acho que elas vão falar alguma coisa – falou Remo.

- Espero – concordaram Frank e Tiago, ao mesmo tempo.

**

Gina subiu na frente e Kely e Alice subiram logo atrás dela, levando Lily, que se acalmava aos poucos. Chegaram no dormitório, Gina abriu a porta, as quatro entraram e Alice e Kely sentaram Lílian em sua cama.

- Vá lavar o rosto, Lily – sugeriu Alice, dando um sorriso reconfortante. – E melhore essa carinha!

- Como posso fazer isso, Alice? – perguntou a ruiva, com os olhos já vermelhos. – Se eu vou ter que ficar sem vê-lo por eu não sei quanto tempo?

- Calma, Lily, pode não ser tão ruim quanto você pensa – disse Kely. Ops... dissera a coisa errada...

- COMO ASSIM PODE NÃO SER TÃO RUIM? – gritou a ruiva, se levantando rapidamente. – Se seu namorado fosse atacado e ficasse na ala hospitalar, desacordado e depois fosse mandado para o Saint Mungus, você não falaria assim!

- Lily, se acalma! – pediu Gina. – Se não fizer isso, não vamos poder te ajudar!

- Está bem, desculpe – pediu ela, abaixando a cabeça. Todas se aproximaram dela e deram um abraço coletivo. Lily riu e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

- Como é ruim e difícil mentir para ela! – comentou Alice, num sussurro, para que a ruiva não escutasse.

- Concordo – disse Kely, olhando para a porta do banheiro aberta. – Mas é melhor pararmos de falar, ela pode desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Menos de um minuto depois, Lílian saiu do banheiro. Sua cara já estava bem melhor, seus olhos não estavam mais tão vermelhos, mas quem a olhasse perceberia que ela havia acabado de chorar.

- Vamos? – chamou ela, sorrindo.

- Claro – concordaram as três, se encaminhando para a saída do dormitório.

**

- Então, Pontas, quando vai começar a por seu plano em prática? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Hoje mesmo, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, abrindo um sorriso, embora os amigos não pudessem ver. – Depois que todos forem dormir. E vou precisar do mapa também, Almofadinhas.

- Ei, o mapa é meu hoje! – reclamou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Mas você nem vai usar hoje! – retrucou Tiago.

- Vai, Almofadinhas, empresta para ele logo! – disse Remo. – Você vai estar dormindo, nem vai lembrar do mapa.

- Sem contar que vai ajudar muito meu pai se emprestar o mapa – acrescentou Harry.

Enquanto eles discutiam, Frank olhava de Remo para Sirius, e deste para Harry (afinal, como não via Tiago, não havia como olhar para ele), com a boca meio aberta, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Ah, está bem! – concordou Sirius, de cara amarrada.

- Valeu, Almofadinhas! – agradeceu Tiago, com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Que mapa é esse? – perguntou Frank, totalmente confuso, olhando os três, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Depois te explicamos tudo direitinho – disse Remo.

- Pai – falou Harry, olhando para o nada. – Acho melhor dar uma afastadinha, as meninas estão vindo.

- Ok – concordou ele, dando uns passos para trás. – Vejo vocês mais tarde. E, Sirius, não se esqueça que minha mãe vai te mandar o que pediu direto no dormitório, para ela não desconfiar. E não esqueça do mapa!

- Ahan - disse ele, se levantando.

- Vamos meninos? – chamou Kely. Lily, já estava bem melhor. Sirius deu o braço a Kely, Frank a Alice e Harry a Gina. Remo foi atrás, ao lado de Lily e Tiago os seguiu, morrendo de vontade de andar ao lado de sua ruivinha e abraçá-la.

Remo, Lily e, conseqüentemente, Tiago, ficaram mais para trás, e a ruiva escutou alguma coisa... passos...

- Tem alguém seguindo a gente! – disse ela, se virando para trás, mas não viu nada além do corredor vazio.

- Não tem, não, Lily, deve ser impressão sua – disse Remo, tentando convencê-la de que não tinha nada ali, apesar de saber que Tiago estava apenas a alguns passos deles.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, Remo. Quando Tiago achava que tinha alguém seguindo ele, era o Harry, e agora?

- Mas não tem ninguém, Lily – repetiu Remo. – Vamos.

E começou a andar em frente. Lílian, sem escolha, foi atrás dele. Tiago respirou aliviado, seria o fim do plano, se ela o descobrisse. Continuou andando, com mais cautela, para que sua amada não escutasse mais.

Quando chegaram em frente ao Salão Principal, todos entraram, mas Tiago seguiu para o saguão de entrada. As portas ainda estavam abertas, e não havia ninguém ali. O sol já havia se posto, a noite estava bonita e estrelada, um pouco fria, mas ótima!

Ele deixaria tudo pronto antes de ir até a cozinha, comer alguma coisa. Saiu para os jardins. Meia hora depois, sua surpresa estava pronta, agora era só esperar dar a hora certa, e esperar as meninas para ajudá-lo e esperar que não fossem pegas.

Sorrindo, voltou para o castelo. Deu uma espiada no Salão Principal, na mesa da Grifinória. Seus amigos não estavam mais lá. Dentro de quinze minutos Sirius iria abrir a passagem da Sala Comunal.

Foi até a cozinha. Tirou a capa e fez cócegas na pêra, que se transformou numa maçaneta. Ele abriu a porta e vários elfos vieram correndo para perguntar-lhe o que desejava.

- Preciso de uma torta de chocolate, duas garrafas de suco de abóbora e uma bomba de chocolate – pediu ele. Na hora, os elfos saíram correndo para pegar o que ele queria. Trinta segundos depois, estavam de volta, com o que ele pedira. A bomba de chocolate ele comeu ali mesmo, mas a torta e o suco ele guardou.

- Algo mais, senhor? – perguntou um elfo de nariz arrebitado, grandes orelhas e olhos castanhos e brilhantes, pronto para pegar o que Tiago quisesse.

- Não, obrigado – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. – Já me ajudaram bastante. Até mais.

- Até mais, senhor – disseram os elfos, e voltaram para os seus afazeres.

Tiago saiu da cozinha e colocou sua capa. Faltavam dez minutos para Sirius abrir a passagem. Foi rapidamente para fora do castelo, em direção ao local em que estava quase tudo pronto. Montou na vassoura e foi até lá. Deixou o que tinha pegado na cozinha ali, e voltou para o castelo.

No momento em que Tiago chegou, viu a passagem sendo aberta, e Sirius saindo.

- Você está aí, Pontas? – perguntou ele, meio incerto, olhando para o lado contrário em que Tiago estava.

- Estou, Almofadinhas – respondeu ele, num sussurro, chegando perto do amigo e encostando em seu ombro.

- Ótimo, podemos entrar? – indagou Sirius, se virando para a Mulher Gorda, que o olhava, sem entender nada, como se ele estivesse ficando louco, falando com ninguém. Disse a senha a ela, que girou para frente, ainda confusa. Ele entrou, sendo seguido por Tiago bem de perto.

A Sala Comunal estava lotada. Parecia que toda a Grifinória estava ali. Ele tomou muito cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém e foi colado em Sirius até o canto onde estavam todos. Lílian estava visivelmente triste, e Tiago, ao vê-la, sorriu. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que a esperava daqui a umas quatro horas...

- Gente, vou subir – disse Sirius.

- Mas já? – perguntou Kely, fazendo biquinho.

- Sim, minha boneca, estou com um pouco de sono, só vou arrumar minhas coisas para amanhã e já volto.

Na verdade, todos sabiam que era parte do plano, mas não podiam revelar, pois Lily estava ali.

Dizendo isso, seguiu em direção a escada em caracol, que levava ao dormitório masculino. Tiago quase bateu em alguém três vezes e relou em duas pessoas, que olharam e não viram nada, mas como a sala estava cheia, pensaram que alguém havia passado e apenas encostado sem querer.

Alcançaram a paz da escada e subiram. Sirius abriu a porta e ficou segurando-a aberta para o amigo.

- Vai ficar que nem bobo aí segurando a porta até que horas, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, se acabando de rir, enquanto tirava a Capa de Invisibilidade, já sentado em sua cama. Sirius amarrou a cara e fechou a porta. Foi até sua cama e se largou nela, com os braços abertos. – O que foi, Almofadinhas? Perdeu a voz? – perguntou, de novo, rindo mais ainda.

- Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça quando o Snape te atacou, Pontas – comentou Sirius, começando a rir da cara de ponto de interrogação que o amigo fez. – Voltou mais lesado do que já era!

- Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado – disse Tiago, se levantando da cama, pois tinha ouvido batidinhas na janela. Foi até lá e abriu o vidro. Uma bela coruja cor creme entrou voando e pousou no travesseiro de Sirius. Trazia uma carta no bico e um embrulho preso na pata.

Sirius se levantou rapidamente, desprendeu o embrulho e pegou a carta. Nem deu atenção à coruja, que dava bicadinhas em seu braço, querendo uma recompensa por ter voado tão longe com um embrulho daqueles.

Tiago foi até sua mesa de cabeceira, abriu a gaveta e tirou um pacotinho de petiscos para corujas. Pegou alguns e chamou a coruja, que, na mesma hora, voou para o ombro de Tiago e começou a comer os petiscos, agradecida.

Ao terminar, deu uma bicadinha de agradecimento na orelha de Tiago e lançou a Sirius um olhar de censura. Tiago levou-a até a janela e ela saiu voando para o corujal.

- E aí, Almofadinhas, o que ela respondeu? – perguntou Tiago, curioso, tentando ver o que estava escrito na carta. Ele foi até Sirius e puxou a carta de sua mão, de repente, não dando tempo para o garoto segurá-la, e quando Tiago começou a ler, tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu, enquanto Sirius cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

_Sirius,_

_Como é que você pôde esquecer de uma data tão importante como essa??? Estou impressionada! Nunca fica mais de uma semana com uma garota, e agora que está namorando faz um mês esquece disso? Que memória!_

_Espero que Tiago não tenha esquecido também, no dia em que começou a namorar a Lílian Evans (que não conheço, mas você vai me apresentar ela, certo, Tiago? Eu sei que você está aí, não deixaria de ler uma carta do Sirius.) _

_Estou te mandando um presente para você dar a ela amanhã, como você não pediu nada, eu mesma escolhi. Pela descrição que você fez da garota eu achei que isso seria perfeito. E não esqueça disso no próximo mês, é uma data muito importante para nós, mulheres. E eu aviso: se esquecer, terá que se virar, não mandarei mais nada._

_P.S. Só mandei dessa vez porque fiquei com pena da garota, ter um namorado que esquece do próprio aniversário de namoro! _

_Abraços,_

_Sara Potter._

- Belo sermão, hein? – disse Tiago, ainda rindo e jogando a carta de volta para Sirius. Que fechou mais ainda a cara. Mas logo abriu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Se continuar me atormentando, senhor Pontas, o malvado Almofadinhas aqui não vai te dar o mapa – falou ele, sorrindo mais ainda, enquanto Tiago parava de rir.

- Hey! Você não pode fazer isso! – reclamou Tiago.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Sirius, com uma cara marota. – E por que não?

- Em primeiro, fui eu quem passou três noites em claro para desenhar aquele mapa – começou ele, estreitando os olhos. – E segundo, eu não quero que meu lírio, minha amada, meu anjo ruivo pegue uma semana de detenção! E... se não me emprestar – falou Tiago, se aproximando da cama de Sirius e pegando a carta rapidamente. Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Você não pode! – exclamou ele, com os olhos grudados na carta.

- Ah, posso sim... – começou o maroto, guardando a carta no bolso das vestes. – Se não me emprestar o mapa, mostro essa carta para a Kely amanhã mesmo!

- Seu chantagista! – reclamou Sirius, indo até seu malão para pegar o mapa.

- Olha só quem fala! – retrucou Tiago. – Não queria me emprestar se eu continuasse com minha alegria: te atormentar!

Sirius entregou o mapa ao amigo, que, por sua vez, devolveu a carta da mãe de Tiago, a qual Sirius considerava sua mãe também, já que morava na casa de Tiago já fazia mais de um ano.

- Está tudo pronto, Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, com um enorme sorriso, olhando para Sirius, que já sorria também.

**

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente acabaram as provas, mas daqui a umas duas semanas já começam outra vez ¬¬

**Layla black: **rsrs não é a poção polissuco, não  Mas vou revelar daqui a três capítulos :P Agora o Tiago já melhorou e ta aprontando alguma! ahsuashuahs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Veronica D. M.: **aushuashuahsu feita pra apertar o botãozinho de próximo capítulo!? Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E espero que goste dos próximos também XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **ushauhsuash não chora não :P Era ele no dormitório sim e já começou a aprontar de novo rsrs obrigada pelos parabéns atrasados! Ushuashuash Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Jane: **Seja bem-vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Eu demoro pra postar por causa da escola, é coisa demais pra fazer... Passo quase o dia todo fora, chego só a noite. Assim que der posto mais, provável que seja na sexta-feira =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Alguém tem alguma ideia do que o Tiago possa estar preparando? XP

Mais post na sexta,se tiver tempo posto até na quinta, ok? ;)

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijosss!


	22. Está quase tudo pronto

Cap. 21 – Está quase tudo pronto...

- Então, será que o senhor pode me contar o que fez? – pediu Sirius, se sentando na cama.

- Você saberá, caro Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, alargando eu sorriso e deitando na cama. Ainda faltava pouco mais de duas horas para que ele saísse.

**

- O Sirius está demorando – disse Kely, após meia hora que o maroto subiu. - Acho que eu vou lá em cima, ver se ele já terminou... – completou, se levantando da poltrona.

- Eu vou com você, Kely – disse Lílian, se levantando também. Todos trocaram olhares exasperados, mas a sorte foi que Lily não percebeu, pois estava arrumando a saia. – Vamos?

- Mas, por que você quer ir junto, Lily? – perguntou Remo, tentando não parecer desesperado, pois, se o plano fracassasse, Tiago perseguiria um por um.

- Vou até lá, ficar um pouco no dormitório masculino, assim, vejo se sinto menos falta do Tiago.

- Mas Lily, não sabe o que os dois vão fazer? – perguntou Alice, na tentativa de salvar o plano, pois não sabia se Tiago estava com a Capa de Invisibilidade, e não daria tempo de colocá-la se elas entrassem de repente.

- Quem? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Os dois, Kely e Sirius! – disseram Harry e Gina.

- Ah, sim – falou Lily, fazendo Kely corar. Não iria mesmo agarrar seu namorado, afinal Tiago estaria lá, mas, como a ruiva não sabia disso, Kely apenas confirmou, dando um sorrisinho e se retirou rapidamente.

- Ufa! – exclamou ela, quando chegou na porta do dormitório. - Essa foi por pouco!

Bateu na porta e logo ouviu Sirius levantar correndo, uma agitação no dormitório. Mas, de repente, tudo cessou e Sirius abriu a porta, meio desajeitado.

- Ah ,é... é você, Kely... – disse ele, meio sem jeito, tentando não deixar Kely olhar para dentro.

- Quem esperou que fosse? – perguntou a garota, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Achei que fosse... – começou ele, pensando numa desculpa, afinal, o presente e a carta estavam em cima da cama, Kely com certeza entraria e leria, ficaria furiosa e então... bye bye namoro...

- Fosse...? – insistiu Kely.

- Fosse a... Lily! – disse ele, pensando como poderia mandar um sinal para que Tiago guardasse a carta e o presente, sem que ela percebesse. Então, levantou um pé disfarçadamente e apontou para a cama dele. Tiago, na mesma hora, percebeu do que se tratava. Estava com a capa, então, foi até a cama dele e escondeu as coisas embaixo dela.

- Anda, Sirius, me deixa entrar! – pediu a garota, levemente irritada.

A contragosto, Sirius desgrudou da porta, abrindo passagem para a garota entrar, pois não sabia se Tiago tinha entendido o recado... Mas, olhou para a cama e ficou aliviado que o amigo tivesse escondido as coisas.

Ela deu uma olhada pelo quarto e perguntou:

- Ti, você está aqui?

- Estou sim, Kely – respondeu o garoto, em algum lugar a esquerda.

- Ah, que bom que está com a capa – falou a menina, se sentando na cama de Sirius.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Porque a Lily quase subiu pra cá.

- E por que ela faria isso se ela sabe que eu "não estou aqui" – perguntou Tiago, sublinhando a última parte.

- Pelo que ela disse – começou ela, deitando na cama. – Queria ver se sentia menos a sua falta. Afinal, amanhã é o aniversário de namoro, e, para ela, você não vai estar aqui, vai estar mais longe ainda do que estava ontem, entendeu?

- Ah, sinceramente – respondeu ele. – Não.

- É o seguinte – Kely começou a explicar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Ela ainda não sabe que você já está bem, para ela, você está no Saint Mungus e não vai poder comemorar um dia tão importante como o primeiro aniversário de namoro de vocês. E, pior ainda, ela não poderia te ver mais com tanta freqüência como via quando você estava na ala hospitalar. Entendeu agora? – terminou ela, olhando para o nada. – E, quer tirar essa capa, por favor, não sei se estou olhando para você.

Tiago tirou a capa. Estava com uma expressão de entendimento estampada no rosto e, ao mesmo tempo, satisfação.

- Por que está com essa cara?- perguntou Sirius.

- Porque minha Lily vai ter uma grande surpresa daqui a... – disse ele, olhando no relógio. – Duas horas.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você não vai contar pra gente o que tanto planeja! – reclamou Kely. – Eu ajudei, sabia?

- Sei sim, mas não vou contar, hoje... amanhã eu conto – falou Tiago, rindo. – E não se esqueça do que vocês têm que fazer agora.

- Já sei, sim, Pontas – respondeu Sirius, pela milésima vez. – E digo, se continuar falando isso, vou esquecer de propósito!

- Ok, ok, já parei.

- Bom, Sirius, eu vou descer, você vem? – perguntou Kely, se levantando da cama.

- Ah, fica mais um pouquinho, minha fofa! – pediu Sirius, com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado em noite de chuva.

- Ei, ei, ei – começou Tiago. – Eu não quero ficar de vela aqui não, viu!

- Então, saia – respondeu Sirius, dando ombros.

- Engraçadinho – disse Tiago. – E para onde eu vou? Tenho que ficar aqui até a hora certa.

- Estraga prazeres! – falou Sirius, com uma careta. E se virou para Kely, que esperava a discussão acabar com os braços cruzados. – Eu já vou, linda, só vou terminar de falar com o veado aqui e já vou.

- É cervo, seu pulguento, C-E-R-V-O! – exclamou Tiago.

- Por que, Tiago? – perguntou Kely, com a expressão de curiosidade.

- Por que o quê, Kely? – indagou Tiago, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Ora, por que você sempre diz, "é cervo!".

- Desculpe Kely, não posso falar, o segredo nem meu é.

- Está bem. Estou indo, Sirius.

Saiu do dormitório e fechou a porta.

- Cara, que susto! – exclamaram os dois juntos. E Sirius continuou: - Quase que ela descobre que eu esqueci do dia de amanhã...

- E eu pensei que todas tinham vindo. Vai que a Lily descobre que eu estou aqui, seria o fim do meu plano perfeito! – disse Tiago, convencido.

- Eu acho que vou descer um pouco, depois eu volto.

- Mas não esqueça do... – começou Tiago, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Se começar a falar do plano de novo, prometo que você vai estar no Saint Mungus de verdade! E vai ainda hoje! – respondeu Sirius, emburrado, não agüentava mais ouvir Tiago falando do tal plano, que ele sequer sabia o que era.

- Ei! Se fizer isso, não vou poder te contar o que é – chantageou Tiago.

- Chantagista! – falou Sirius, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – continuou, colocando a mão na testa, fingindo que estava chorando. – Você me usa assim, e depois me joga fora? – terminou, sentando no colo de Tiago, que fazia uma cara assassina. Mas, nesse momento, Remo e Kely entram no dormitório. Olharam a cena e caíram na gargalhada.

- Que cena mais gay! – exclamou Remo, sentado em sua cama, de tanto rir.

- Sirius, nunca pensei que fosse me trair com ele! – disse Kely, fingindo estar triste.

- Ainda diz que eu que sou o veado! – reclamou Tiago. - Sai pra lá, pulguento! –completou, empurrando Sirius, que foi parar no chão, provocando mais ataques de riso. Só Sirius que não riu. Quando todos pararam, Sirius, ainda com a cara fechada, perguntou:

- Então, por que vocês subiram?

- Eu vim pegar um livro e a Kely veio por que quis – respondeu Remo.

- Ah, estava com saudades de mim, é? – perguntou Sirius, de brincadeira, se aproximando e abraçando a namorada.

- Ei, você é galinha mesmo, hein? – falou ela, rindo. – Eu chego aqui e você está agarrando o namorado da Lily e agora vem para cima de mim? Eu vou contar isso para a Lily!

- Só a partir de amanhã que você pode contar, Kely – disse Tiago – Senão... – começou, mas todos o interromperam;

- Senão, seria o fim do plano – disseram os três juntos, revirando os olhos. E completaram: - Já sabemos.

Remo pegou seu livro, Kely deu um beijo em Sirius e os três desceram ,deixando Tiago lá em cima. Sirius voltaria logo para começar a agir.

**

A Sala Comunal não estava mais tão cheia quanto antes, havia alguns alunos conversando, outros fazendo os deveres, mas muitos já tinham subido para seus dormitórios. Os marotos e as meninas (Frank era um maroto por consideração, ele próprio se considerava um) estavam sentados nas poltronas perto da lareira, conversando tranquilamente. Remo, Sirius e Kely chegaram e se sentaram nos lugares vazios que havia. Remo ao lado de Lily e Sirius e Kely ao lado de Harry.

- E aí, sobre o que falam? – perguntou Sirius, olhando para todos.

- Estávamos conversando sobre o dia de amanhã – respondeu Gina.

- E, o que tem de tão especial? – perguntou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai me dizer que esqueceu! – disse Kely, lançando a ele um olhar assassino.

- É claro que não esqueci – respondeu ele, se fingindo de ofendido. – Como eu poderia esquecer?

- Não pergunte para mim! – respondeu Kely, dando ombros. - Mas, se esquecesse, estaria ferrado, senhor Black!

- É que é uma novidade para ele, Kely – falou Remo, rindo. – Nunca fez aniversário de um mês de namoro. Na verdade, ele nunca namorou, só ficou, então essa possibilidade pode ser descartada!

Esse comentário de Remo fez todos caírem na risada, menos, é claro, Sirius.

- Ei! Isso por acaso é um complô contra mim? – perguntou ele, indignado.

- Por que um complô, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Harry, quando parou de rir.

- Parece que hoje todos estão tirando uma com a minha cara! – reclamou ele.

- Ah, coitadinho do meu cachorrinho! – disse Kely, abraçando o maroto e dando um beijo nele, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

- Então, o que vão fazer para amanhã? - perguntou Sirius, com a cara melhor.

- Ah, eu não vou falar! – disse Frank, sorrindo.

- Não será mais surpresa se a gente falar! – completou Harry. Lily estava quieta, com os olhos marejados, sem falar nada, apenas pensava no estado de Tiago, no Saint Mungus... Se ele estaria melhor, se demoraria muito para voltar... Alice percebeu isso e dirigiu a palavra a ela.

- Qual o problema, Lily?

A ruiva somente olhou para Alice, se levantou rapidamente e foi correndo para o dormitório feminino. Instantaneamente, as três meninas se entreolharam e se levantaram.

- Onde vão, meninas? – perguntou Remo.

- Atrás da Lily, é claro – respondeu Gina.

- Ver como ela está – acrescentou Kely.

- Tentar melhorar o ânimo dela, senão o que o Tiago tanto planeja vai dar errado – completou Alice.

As três subiram para o dormitório feminino e eles as escutaram bater a porta.

- Como elas são sentimentais! – exclamou Sirius.

- Tente entender o lado dela, Almofadinhas – começou Remo.

_Lá vem o sermão – _pensou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Ela estava com Tiago quando ele foi atacado, soube que ele quase morreu, acha que foi levado para o Saint Mungus, por isso não está mais aqui, e pensa que ele não vai poder comemorar seu primeiro aniversário de namoro!

- Sei, sei, sei... – disse Sirius, entediado.

- O problema, Sirius – dessa vez quem falou foi Frank. – É que ela não sabe que ele está aqui, e nós sabemos.

- Além do mais – completou Harry. – Se as garotas não conseguirem animá-la, o plano não vai funcionar.

- E o Tiago nos mata se isso acontecer – disse Remo. – Você o conhece, Almofadinhas.

- Com certeza! – respondeu Sirius, rindo. – Seis anos com esse mala, não é pra menos!

**

Gina, Alice e Kely entraram no dormitório e logo viram Lily, deitada em sua cama. Estava chorando e segurando a correntinha que ganhara de Tiago no dia em que ele a pedira em namoro. Pensava em como havia sido feliz aquele dia, mas agora seu namorado estava no hospital, e a tristeza se apoderava dela, como queria que ele estivesse ali... com ela... queria sentir seus braços em torno dela, sentir a segurança que ele dava...

Não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para ele poder voltar, ou se ela poderia visitá-lo...

As três chegaram e se sentaram na cama. Se entreolharam e olharam para Lily. Alice resolveu começar a falar.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou ela, com sua voz doce.

- Eu queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui... – começou a ruiva, sem olhar para elas.

- Nós sabemos, mas não adianta você ficar aqui no dormitório, tem que tentar se animar – disse Kely, com a mão no ombro da menina.

- E nós sabemos o jeito perfeito! – falou Gina, estavam começando a por o plano em ação, só que uma hora antes do combinado, teriam que enrolar muito.

- E o que seria? – perguntou a ruiva, se sentando e ficando de frente para as amigas.

- Vamos dar uma volta – disse Alice, sorrindo.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando! – exclamou Lílian, olhando incrédula para as três, que exibiam enormes sorrisos. – Não podemos sair a uma hora dessas!

- Ah, Lily, não se faça de santinha! – falou Kely, cruzando os braços. – Vamos, quebrar as regras só uma vez não tem problema.

- Ora, mas é claro que tem! – respondeu a ruiva.

- Não se é para ajudar uma amiga! – disse Gina, sorrindo também.

- Vai, Lily, vamos! – insistiu Kely.

- Anda, vamos! – tentou Alice, puxando de leve o braço da amiga.

- Ah, está bem! – desistiu a ruiva e completou. – Mas, se pegarmos uma detenção...

- Acho que foi a mesma coisa que ela disse para o Tiago, quando ele a levou para um passeiozinho noturno – disse Kely, se fingindo de pensativa.

- E foram pegos? – perguntou Gina, mas antes que Lílian pudesse falar algo, ela mesma respondeu. – Não!

- Anda, vamos logo, enxugue essas lágrimas e vamos dar uma volta! – falou Alice, feliz. Lílian foi até o banheiro e elas se olharam, assustadas.

- Vamos ter que enrolar uma hora! – sussurrou Kely.

- Mas pelo menos vai dar certo, ela vai se distrair e nem vai ver o tempo passar – respondeu Alice, num sussurro, também.

- Já sei! – murmurou Gina. – Podemos levá-la para dar uma volta no lago e ir até a cabana do Hagrid depois, aí já vai estar na hora certa!

As duas concordaram, no exato momento em que Lily saiu do banheiro.

- Vamos, então? – chamou a ruiva. – Ou já desistiram?

- Não mesmo! – disseram as três juntas, e, logo depois começaram a rir. Lily pegou o lírio que havia ganhado de Tiago naquela noite em que a levara para passear em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ainda estava lindo e radiante. Olhou o por alguns instantes e guardou-o nas vestes, sem prestar atenção na cara confusa de suas amigas, pois ela não havia falado nada sobre o lírio.

**

A Sala Comunal se esvaziava cada vez mais, conforme ia se aproximando das dez e meia.

- Será que as meninas conseguiram? – perguntou Harry, pensativo.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – disse Remo, vendo as quatro desceram, com uma expressão mais alegre.

- Com certeza!

- Meninos – anunciou Kely. – Vamos dar uma voltinha.

- Voltinha, mas já... – começou Sirius, mas percebeu que falara a palavra errada. – Quer dizer, a essa hora?

- Sim, a Lily concordou e ela precisa se distrair um pouco – comentou Alice.

- Vemos vocês mais tarde – disse Gina.

- Está bem – disseram os quatro garotos, juntos. Os marotos observaram as meninas saírem pelo buraco do retrato. Quando ele se fechou, eles desataram a falar.

- Será que elas vão conseguir segurar minha mãe até a hora certa? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os três, buscando uma resposta.

- Isso eu não sei – respondeu Frank.

- Se elas saíram a essa hora, devem ter algum plano – comentou Remo. – Ou não tentariam ir tão cedo.

- Concordo – falou Sirius, pensativo. – Se a ruiva resolve voltar e ir dormir, acabou, mas elas devem ter pensado em algo.

**

Enquanto isso, Tiago estava deitado em sua cama, somente pensando no que estaria acontecendo daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos...

Quando faltasse vinte para levarem a ruiva até o local combinado, ele sairia e esperaria ela lá, mesmo que estivesse adiantado, não queria correr o risco de chegar depois dela, senão ela acabaria indo embora e as garotas não poderiam falar a verdade do tipo "_Cadê o Tiago? Ele deveria estar aqui!" _Com certeza, Lily não acreditaria e se Tiago aparecesse depois, de repente, teria que dar uma baita explicação e ela acabaria brigando com ele, por deixá-la daquele jeito, pensando que tinha ido para o Saint Mungus, quando, na verdade, estava sob a Capa de Invisibilidade.

**

As quatro meninas, Lily, Kely, Alice e Gina, saíram da torre da Grifinória e foram, o mais silenciosamente que puderam, em direção à entrada do castelo. Por sorte não encontraram ninguém no caminho.

Saíram pelas portas de carvalho e sentiram o ar frio da noite bater em seus rostos. Lily olhou para o céu, que estava claro e estrelado, como na noite em que Tiago levara Lily para um passeio noturno, a noite em que lhe dera um lírio enorme que não murchará enquanto o amor deles durar, a noite em que lhe dera uma estrela. Ela parou e ficou a contemplar as estrelas.

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas aquela hora, quando viu que sua estrela e a que ela dera a Tiago estavam ali, brilhando para ela, uma do lado da outra...

- Lily, o que foi? – perguntou Alice, quando percebeu que a amiga tinha parado de andar. A ruiva pareceu ter saído de seu transe e olhou para as amigas, que a observavam, tentando entender por que parara.

- Eu... – começou ela, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Eu só estava pensando na noite em que ele me levou até um lindo lugar ali, depois do lago. Eu contei para vocês... Só não disse uma coisa.

- E o que é? – perguntaram as três.

- Tiago me deu uma estrela – disse ela, dando um sorrisinho fraco. – Aquela ali – apontou para a estrela mais brilhante do céu.

- Que fofo! – exclamou Kely, sonhadora.

- E eu dei a ele a estrela ao lado – continuou a ruiva. – Assim, poderíamos estar sempre juntos, até nas estrelas! E esse lírio aqui – disse, tirando o lindo lírio branco e vermelho, cinco vezes maior do que um lírio normal, das vestes e mostrando-o às meninas. – Ele disse que nunca iria murchar, enquanto nos amarmos.

- Muito lindo mesmo, Lily! – disse Gina.

- Mas agora, vamos continuar com o nosso passeio? – pediu Alice, sorrindo e pegando Lílian pelo braço.

- Ei! – disse a ruiva, fingindo estar brava, no que Alice a soltou na hora e Lílian começou a rir. – Eu vou sim! Estava só brincando com você.

- Então vamos logo! – exclamou Kely, e as quatro saíram andando. Fizeram um passeio pela margem do Lago Negro, que durou quinze minutos, e foram em direção à cabana do guarda-caça Hagrid.

Bateram três vezes na porta e escutaram um cachorrinho latir e arranhar a porta.

- Canino, fica quieto! – ouviram a voz do meio-gigante, tentando afastar o cão da porta. Com dificuldade, pois o cão ainda era pequeno, ele abriu a porta. Sua expressão se transformou numa alegre, ao ver quem era. Abriu passagem para as garotas entrarem, e logo fechou a porta.

**

Sirius olhou no relógio e viu que já tinha dado a hora de começar tudo, mas Tiago ainda não tinha descido. Se tivesse, mesmo com a capa, teria avisado que já estaria saindo. Então, Sirius se levantou para ir até o dormitório.

- Onde vai, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Harry, vendo que o garoto levantara.

- Até o dormitório. Acho que o Pontas ainda não percebeu que já deu a hora. Dizendo isso, subiu para o dormitório masculino. Aquela hora, a Sala Comunal já estava completamente vazia, já era quase meia-noite e só restava os marotos.

Entrou no dormitório e viu Tiago deitado na cama, absorto em seus pensamentos. Foi até ele.

- Pontas? – chamou Sirius, mas nada, o garoto continuava a contemplar o nada, pensando... – Pontas? – chamou Sirius, um pouco mais alto. Nada. Perdeu a paciência de chamá-lo educadamente. Pegou-o pelos ombros e deu uma sacudida forte, no que Tiago se assustou. – Até que enfim!

- Que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou ele, irritado por ter sido sacudido.

- Já está na hora, Pontas – respondeu Sirius, o que fez Tiago abrir um largo sorriso.

**

**N/a: **A surpresa ainda não chegou nesse capítulo rsrs mas será no próximo! O mistério será desvendado! ahsuahsauhs

**Carolzynha LF:** Sinto muito, mas terei que deixar você curiosa por mais um capítulo... rsrs No 22 você vai descobrir o que o Tiago tanto esconde =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **que bom que gostou do capitulo XD A poção você terá que esperar mais um pouquinho =P Mas pra saber o que o Tiago está armando, isso já vem no capítulo vinte e dois! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Veronica D. M.:** rsrs a resposta para as suas duas perguntas estão no próximo capítulo XD Semana que vem posto ele =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Jane: **rsrs infelizmente a poção só será revelada daqui a alguns capítulos =) Se já tenho ideia em que cap. vai parar? Sim, a fic já está completa, tem 53 capítulos e o epílogo, nove a menos do que você disse, mas muitos, principalmente na parte das férias de natal, são bem grandes, a fic toda tem 551 páginas no Word e este capítulo termina na 160, ainda tem muuuuita coisa pela frente ;) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Capítulo vinte e dois eu posto na semana que vem, provavelmente na quarta-feira. Espero bastante reviews! Comentem pleaseee! =)

Beijos a todos!


	23. Aniversário de namoro

Cap. 22 – Aniversário de namoro

Tiago se levantou, vestiu a Capa de Invisibilidade, pegou o Mapa do Maroto e saiu do dormitório, seguido por Sirius. Não havia mais ninguém na Sala Comunal, exceto Remo, Harry e Frank. Sirius entrou debaixo da capa, Tiago disse um "até manhã" para os amigos e, juntos, saíram da torre. Em um corredor deserto, um pouco depois do saguão de entrada, Sirius saiu de debaixo da capa. Se escondeu atrás de uma armadura e esperou... Enquanto isso, Tiago seguiu em direção ao local em que esperaria por Lily.

Chegando lá, abriu o mapa e apontou a varinha.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! – disse ele, e, no instante seguinte, várias linhas pretas começaram a surgir no mapa, assim como vários pezinhos que se moviam, e tinham o nome da pessoa intitulados acima deles.

Sentou-se no chão perto da porta, ainda com a capa, guardou a varinha e ficou apenas observando, esperando ela chegar...

**

- Acho melhor irmos, garotas – disse Alice, olhando no relógio.

- É, já está tarde – concordou Gina.

- Então, vamos – falou Lílian. – Vemos você outro dia, Hagrid.

- Está certo – disse o gigante, sorrindo. – Até mais!

- Até - disseram todas e saíram da cabana do guarda-caça.

Elas atravessaram os jardins frios e silenciosos. Só ouvia-se o ruído de seus passos triturando a grama. Quando entraram no castelo, ouviram passos ecoando nos corredores. Com certeza seu dono estava vindo em direção a elas. As quatro se entreolharam, atravessaram o saguão de entrada rapidamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho que podiam e entraram num armário de vassouras.

Após alguns minutos, escutaram o passos se distanciando. Tendo certeza de que a pessoa já estava longe, Kely abriu a porta e olhou para os dois lados, para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém por ali.

- Podem vir, não tem mais ninguém – avisou ela, chamando as amigas. – Mas acho melhor não tentarmos ir para a Sala Comunal agora, porque, quem quer que fosse, foi na direção que teríamos que ir.

- Concordo – disse Gina. – E se ela parou, vamos acabar encontrando-a e isso não vai ser nada legal.

Alice e Lílian concordaram e foram na direção oposta. O que Lily não sabia é que o dono dos passos nunca daria uma detenção a elas...

- E agora, para onde vamos? – perguntou Alice, fingindo estar nervosa e tentando parecer sincera, pois, afinal, sabia exatamente para onde deveria ir.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Lily, olhando para todos os lados. – Não estive muitas vezes aqui. Acho melhor voltarmos para a Sala Comunal.

As três gelaram quando ela sugeriu voltar. Kely foi a primeira a se recuperar e, pensando rápido, disse:

- Nem pensar, Lily, agora já estamos aqui. Vim poucas vezes, tem um lugar por aqui que tem uma bela vista. Vamos até lá? – perguntou ela, fazendo um sinal imperceptível para Gina e Alice.

- Claro! – responderam as duas, e Gina completou – não teria nada melhor a fazer mesmo.

- Como assim, Gina? – indagou Lily, incrédula. – Em primeiro lugar, amanhã temos aula, em segundo, podemos ser pegas e levar uma baita detenção e...

- Tanto poderemos ser pegas agora como depois, Lily – disse Alice.

- E em terceiro – continuou Lílian, um pouco mais alto, pois percebeu que seria interrompida outra vez. – Eu poderia estar estudando ou fazendo meus deveres.

- Fala sério, amiga! – exclamou Kely. – Em primeiro, você nem precisa estudar....

- Claro que preciso! – interrompeu Lily, fechando a cara.

- Em segundo – continuou ela, olhando no relógio. – em dois minutos será nosso aniversário de namoro. Você iria estudar bem nesse dia?

- E o que mais eu faria? – perguntou Lílian, com tristeza. – Ele não está aqui.

- Ah, vamos, Lily – começou Alice. – Anime-se!

- Não dá, Lice! – respondeu a ruiva, cabisbaixa. – Toda vez que eu penso...

- Nada de tristeza, senhorita Evans! – falou Gina, sorrindo. – Vamos animá-la! Anda!

Ela saiu na frente com a varinha acesa, enquanto as outras duas faziam Lily rir e se alegrar mais. Mas, um momento, perto da porta em que Tiago estava, Gina parou bruscamente.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Lílian, ao perceber isso.

**

Pela vigésima vez em dez minutos, Tiago olhou o mapa. Mas, dessa vez, se alegrou. Sirius estava chegando no saguão de entrada, enquanto quatro pontinhos intitulados "Kely Stann", "Alice Jackson", "Gina Weasley" e "Lílian Evans" o atravessavam rapidamente e entravam em um armário de vassouras. Quando o pontinho "Sirius Black" passou, os quatro saíram do armário de vassouras e seguiram na direção oposta à que levava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Estavam indo na direção em que Tiago estava. Pelo visto, as garotas tinham conseguido convencer Lily...

Ele se levantou e ficou atrás da porta, tomando o cuidado para esta não bater nele quando entrassem na sala. Quando os pontinhos estavam se aproximando, ele puxou novamente a varinha e apontou para o mapa.

- Malfeito feito! – murmurou, e logo as linhas do mapa começaram a sumir e ele voltou a parecer apenas um pergaminho velho. Ele estava nervoso, não sabia qual seria a reação de Lily ao saber da verdade...

Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos por passos e algumas risadas baixas, vindas do outro lado da porta. Foi com muita satisfação que ouviu a voz das meninas e... de Lily.

- Ouvi alguma coisa – respondeu a Gina, num sussurro. – Vocês ouviram?

- Eu ouvi! – respondeu Kely, olhando para os lados, fingindo ter medo.

- Eu também! – disse Alice, puxando a varinha. Agora todas estavam juntas.

- Eu não ouvi nada – falou Lílian, tentando ouvir algum mínimo ruído.

- Veio daquela sala! – disse Kely, apontando para onde Tiago estava.

- Alguém vai até lá ver o que é? – perguntou Alice, segurando o riso.

- Eu não – responderam Gina e Kely, juntas, sobrando para a ruiva.

- Suas medrosas! – exclamou Lily que, embora estivesse um pouco receosa, puxou a varinha, acendeu-a e seguiu em direção à porta fechada a sua frente. Ela deu uma última olhada para trás e abriu a porta. Esperava ver alguma coisa, mas não viu nada além da sala meio escura com algumas carteiras empilhadas no canto.

Ela entrou vagarosamente, olhando para todos os lados da sala, ainda sem ver nada. Mas, de repente, a porta se fechou com um estrondo. Lílian olhou para trás e, com medo, correu até a porta. Girou a maçaneta, mas ela não abriu.

- Alohomora! – disse ela, apontando a varinha para a maçaneta. Nada. A porta não se abria de jeito nenhum. – Kely! Alice! Gina! – chamou a ruiva, agora com mais medo. As três tentavam abafar suas risadas com a mão, para ela não desconfiar de nada, por enquanto. Quando se recompuseram, Kely falsificou uma voz receosa e continuou.

- Lily, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei! – respondeu a ruiva, já em pânico, por trás da porta trancada. – Me tirem daqui, por favor!

- Mas Lily, não sabemos como abrir essa porta! – respondeu Alice, fingindo estar em pânico também.

- Ah, e agora? – perguntou a ruiva, impaciente, tremendo um pouco, pois aquela sala estava começando a lhe dar arrepios. Era fria e escura e as sombras feitas nos chão não eram nada reconfortantes.

- Não faço idéia, Lily, nenhum dos feitiços que tentamos faz efeito nessa porta! – exclamou Gina, sorrindo, embora Lílian não pudesse ver.

- Eu não quero passar a noite nessa sala! Ela me dá arrepios! – continuou Lily, agora de costas para a porta, e Tiago, imóvel a alguns passos dela. Ele só esperava que ela não esbarrasse nele e acabasse gritando por causa do susto.

- Nós sabemos, Lily, mas não tem nada que possamos fazer! – reforçou Kely.

- E não vá fazer escândalo, nem barulho muito alto! – advertiu Alice.

- Ela está certa, Lily – concordou Gina, olhando para as amigas. – Não queremos acordar o castelo inteiro!

- Ah é? – perguntou Lílian, ainda olhando para a sala, encostada na porta. – E como eu vou sair daqui?

- Vamos achar uma solução, mas fica calma – falou Kely, rindo do pânico da amiga. _Quando ela souber a verdade – _pensou ela. – _Vai querer passar a noite toda aí... e quem sabe o resto da semana, também..._

- Como é que você quer que eu fique calma, dona Kely? – perguntou Lílian, furiosa e com medo, ao mesmo tempo. – Você não estaria nada calma se estivesse trancada numa sala dessa e, ainda por cima, sozinha!

- Lily, temos uma idéia! – exclamou Gina.

- Se for para me tirar daqui, eu recebo de braços abertos! – respondeu a ruiva.

- Bom, é mas teremos que ir... – começou Alice, mas foi interrompida bruscamente por um quase grito de Lily.

- Como assim "teremos que ir"? – quase gritou ela. – Nem pensem em me deixar aqui sozinha!

- Mas Lily, se não fizermos isso, não tem como tirar você daí – continuou Kely, estava pensando num jeito delas saírem dali o mais rápido possível, para Tiago poder começar a agir.

- Ah é? – perguntou a ruiva, revirando os olhos. _Elas não pensam, não? – _E, vocês vão fazer o quê? Chegar na sala da McGonagall, bater na porta dela quase uma hora da manhã, esperar um gentil "Entrem! Que bom vê-las por aqui! A que devo essa gentil visita? O que desejam, caras aluninhas?"

Depois dessa, nenhuma das quatro conseguiu segurar o riso. Lily até se esqueceu de pensar como sairia daquela sala. Sentaram no chão segurando a barriga de tanto rir. Nem Tiago agüentou e começou a rir junto, embora não tão alto quanto as meninas. Ele abafava o riso com as mãos para não acabar assustando a ruivinha antes da hora.

Tiago foi o primeiro a parar de rir, cinco minutos depois. Logo em seguida as meninas foram parando também, todas ofegantes de tanto rir. Então Lily resolveu voltar ao assunto em que estavam antes do ataque de riso.

- Então, meninas – começou ela, um pouco mais calma. – Vocês não esperam mesmo isso, não é?

- Não – respondeu Kely, revirando os olhos. – Mas não pretendíamos ir à sala da McGonagall.

- É, Lily, iríamos até a Sala Comunal – continuou Alice.

- Chamar os meninos para ajudar – completou Gina. Lily desconfiou, pois parecia tudo muito ensaiado, mas depois pensou que fosse apenas uma impressão, pois as amigas não poderiam ter prendido-a naquela sala de propósito.

- E no que eles vão poder ajudar? – perguntou a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

- Não sei, mas alguma coisa vai adiantar – respondeu Alice.

Kely não agüentava mais as perguntas de Lily, estavam demorando muito para sair dali, então resolveu pôr um fim em tudo e sair dali.

- Estamos indo, Lily, voltamos com alguém daqui a pouco – disse ela.

- Ei! – protestou Lílian. – Não vão me deixar aqui, não é?

- Sinto muito, Lily, mas é o único jeito – falou Gina.

- Até daqui a pouco, Lily, a gente já volta – disse Alice se virando para sair.

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou a ruiva, cruzando os braços e encostando na porta trancada.

As meninas saíram dali o mais rápido que puderam, sem fazer muito barulho. Quando chegaram em um lugar que sabiam que a ruiva não poderia ouvir mais nada do que diziam, pararam e começaram a falar.

- Foi difícil! – reclamou Kely.

- É – concordou Alice. – A Lily estava conseguindo nos prender lá.

- E já são uma da manhã – complementou Gina. – Isso porque o Tiago queria começar tudo meia-noite.

- A Lily dificultou um pouco as coisas - falou Kely, continuando a andar, sendo seguida pelas amigas. – Ela é muito persistente quando quer!

- Pode ter certeza disso! – disse alguém, saindo de uma porta, a esquerda do corredor em que elas estavam. Na hora, as garotas gelaram e, como o corredor estava meio escuro, não era possível ver quem era. Em seguida, saíram mais duas pessoas dali, e os seis ficaram parados, sem falar nada apenas olhando.

_E agora? – _pensou Kely, assustada. – _Já era! Fomos pegas! _– Mas quando outro falou, Gina reconheceu a voz.

- Então, onde pensam que estavam indo, senhoritas?- perguntou ele, tentando segurar o riso.

- Harry? – chamou Gina, tentando ver melhor o rosto da pessoa, pois estavam meio ocultos pelas sombras.

- Sim? – perguntou o garoto, que agora ria um pouco.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – indagou Alice, vendo que Frank e Sirius estavam junto, quando eles entraram em uma parte iluminada pelos archotes.

- Estavam demorando muito – explicou Frank. – Então resolvemos dar uma checada para ver se estava tudo certo.

- E está – respondeu Kely. – Mas vocês quase nos mataram de susto!

- Vamos? – chamou Sirius, dando o braço à namorada.

- Claro! – respondeu ela, sorrindo. O mesmo fizeram, Harry a Gina e Frank a Alice. – Para a Sala Comunal.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Sirius, indignado, seguindo para fora do castelo.

- E para onde vão, então? – perguntou Alice, confusa.

- Ora, se o Tiago pode fazer uma surpresa para a Lily, por que não podemos, também? – indagou Frank, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

**

- Ah! – reclamou Lílian, se desencostando da porta. – Eu não acredito que estou trancada nessa sala maravilhosa – continuou, sendo irônica. – E ainda por cima, sozinha!

Foi até a enorme janela que havia na sala e ficou a observar a paisagem. Dali era possível ver o lago negro, o rochedo onde Tiago havia a levado, e algumas outras partes da escola. A torre em que estava era muito alta, o vento forte e frio entrava pela enorme janela. Lily tinha se arrependido de não ter levado mais nenhum agasalho, sentia muita necessidade de um naquele momento.

Algum tempo depois, ela acabou se perdendo em seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se até do frio. Pela milésima vez desde que lhe disseram que Tiago havia ido para o Saint Mungus, ela tirou o lírio das vestes e ficou observando-o.

Vagarosamente e sem fazer barulho, para não assustá-la, Tiago, ainda coberto com a capa foi se aproximando dela. Chegou bem perto, conseguindo sentir até seu perfume de lírios.

- Posso até te sentir... – disse Lílian, sorrindo para o lírio. – Acho que é por tanta vontade de te ter aqui ao meu lado...

- E eu estou – sussurrou Tiago, bem baixinho. Lily sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Te ouvir... – continuou ela, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Sentir seu cheiro...

Tiago aproveitou esse momento e tirou a capa e colocou-a no chão. Se levantou e ficou ao lado da ruiva. Mas ela não abriu os olhos.

- Posso até te ver se quiser... – continuou ela, provavelmente pensando em Tiago. Este segurou o riso, afinal, se ela abrisse os olhos, o veria de verdade.

- É, isso eu tenho absoluta certeza! – disse ele, sorrindo. O coração de Lily pareci que queria sair pela boca, tamanho susto que ela levou. Ela não conseguia falar, se mover, nem sequer piscava os olhos. Quando recuperou a fala, estava prestes a gritar, mas Tiago foi mais rápido, pegou-a e tapou sua boca. – Por favor, Lily, não grite!

Alguns segundos depois ela se acalmou e Tiago a soltou. Ela ainda o observava como se achasse impossível dele estar ali.

- Ei, Lily! Fala alguma coisa!

- E... eu... – começou ela, mas não conseguia terminar a frase.

- Você? – incentivou ele.

- Você é mesmo o Tiago? – perguntou ela, olhando-o de cima abaixo, procurando por sinais de falsidade.

- É claro que sim, Lily! – respondeu ele, rindo.

- Mas, como…? – ela tentou expressar o que sentia naquele momento, mas não saía de jeito nenhum. Era uma mistura de confusão, choque, felicidade, desconfiança, incerteza e saudades.

- Explicações depois, Lily – disse ele, se aproximando dela, que não moveu sequer um músculo. Passou uma das mãos por sua cintura e a outra ficou a acariciar o rosto da ruiva. – Senti tanta saudade... mesmo que você estivesse por perto, eu não podia tocar em você, falar com você, beijar você... – continuou, se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela ainda estava imóvel. Apenas ouvia. – Te via triste, por eu não estar ao seu lado, e eu não podia simplesmente aparecer, embora eu quisesse.

Nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar, que expressava a mesa sensação nos dois: amor.

Tiago foi se aproximando ainda mais, até encostar seu nariz no da ruiva. Tiago deu um beijo doce nela, que correspondeu no mesmo instante. Agora ela tinha plena certeza de que estava realmente nos braços de seu amado.

Ele pediu passagem e aprofundou o beijo. Ela passou suas duas mãos pelo pescoço do rapaz e ficaram ali, naquela sala que agora não parecia mais tão assustadora e fria como antes, por um longo tempo, se beijando... nenhum dos dois parecia querer parar, mas se separaram após algum tempo, para pegar fôlego.

Tiago sorriu ao ver o brilho intenso que voltara a se instalar nos olhos verde-esmeralda dela.

- Você me faz tão feliz... – começou ele, mas a ruiva colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, fazendo-o calar.

- Eu te amo! – disse ela, antes de começar a beijá-lo outra vez. Após eles se separarem, ficaram ali, abraçados.

- Por que não me contou que estava bem?- perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Queria fazer essa surpresa. Estive pensando nela desde que acordei na ala hospitalar.

- E quando foi isso?

- Ontem, pela madrugada.

- Senti tanta falta sua! Achei que estivesse no Saint Mungus e não poderia comemorar o dia de hoje.

- Eu sei disso – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Mas o que importa é que agora eu estou aqui, e podemos comemorar por quanto tempo você desejar. Mas...

- O quê?

- Quero te levar a um lugar, primeiro – ele se afastou dela, e pegou sua mão. No canto da sala, havia uma vassoura. Lílian olhou-o, confusa. – Vamos.

- Onde?

- Você verá! Suba! – A ruiva obedeceu e montou na vassoura, atrás do namorado. Ele deu impulso e saiu da torre pela enorme janela, sobrevoando aquele céu meio nublado, meio estrelado.

**

Frank, Alice, Harry, Gina, Sirius e Kely foram para fora do castelo, mas, ao saírem pelas portas de carvalho, cada casal foi para um lado, as meninas curiosas, seguindo seus respectivos namorados.

Frank levou Alice até uma gigantesca árvore que havia perto das estufas da escola. Nela havia uma espécie de escadinha, em que ele subiu e ajudou-a a subir, também. Alice se maravilhou com que viu ali.

A parte da árvore em que estavam era plana, parecia ter sido feita, pois após o tronco, não apareciam simplesmente um monte de galhos. Os galhos grossos se distanciavam, cada um para um lado, formando uma espécie de árvore perfeita para se construir uma casinha.

Ali havia uma toalha branca com detalhes em azul claro, margaridas (as flores preferidas de Alice) espalhadas por ali, um buquê das mais belas no centro e uma cestinha de vime.

- eu sei que é o nosso décimo terceiro mês de namoro – começou Frank, sorrindo. – Mas queria fazer algo para você.

- Ah, Frank, não precisava! – respondeu a garota, sorrindo também.

- É claro que precisava! – disse ele, rindo. – Eu te amo, sabia?

- É claro, senão não estaria aqui comigo! – respondeu ela, se jogando nos braços do namorado e beijando-o.

- Então, vamos aproveitar nosso restinho de noite?

- Claro – respondeu Alice e eles se sentaram. Frank abriu a cesta e tirou de dentro uma linda torta de chocolate com o nome dos dois escrito em cima. Ficaram ali, por um longo tempo, comendo, conversando, namorando...

**

Sirius foi um pouco mais a frente que Kely, mostrando-lhe o caminho, com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

- Que sorrisinho é esse, Sirius Black? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Nada não... – respondeu ele, escondendo o sorriso.

- Sei... – começou ela, mas Sirius interrompeu.

- Não fale mais nada, apenas me siga. Sei que vai amar minha surpresa.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Ora, qualquer coisa feita por mim é perfeita, assim como eu mesmo!

- Convencido! – disse a garota, rindo.

Eles andaram por mais quinze minutos, até que chegaram em um lugar que Kely não conhecia. Pelo visto, eles tinham dado a volta no castelo, e estavam agora, na parte de trás dele. Era, por sinal, um lugar muito bonito.

Flores de todos os tamanhos, tipos e cores ficavam em volta de uma parte com grama baixa e macia. E ali, em cima de uma bela mesinha decorada de vermelho havia uma linda rosa branca. Sirius foi até lá e pegou a flor. Retornou a Kely e entregou a ela. A menina ficou boquiaberta.

- Essa rosa branca simboliza o meu amor por você, Kely.

- Ela... É perfeita! Obrigada! – respondeu a menina. Sirius se aproximou dela e beijou-a. Após algum tempo, eles se separaram e Sirius sorriu.

- Eu não disse que tudo feito por mim era perfeito? Você mesma acabou de confirmar!

- Convencido! Mas é perfeito sim.

- Então, vamos jantar?

- O quê? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Agora?

- Amanhã é que não pode ser! – disse ele, sorrindo.

- E o quê vamos jantar, senhor Black? – perguntou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Não estou vendo nada aqui além da mesinha, a não ser que goste de grama ao molho de rosas!

Nenhum dos dois agüentou, começaram a gargalhar, tentando abafar o barulho, para não acabarem acordando ninguém ou serem ouvidos. Quando pararam de rir e recuperaram o fôlego, Sirius continuou.

- E quem disse que não tem nada aqui?

- Eu ainda não estou cega, caso queira saber.

- Ah, é? Então sugiro que olhe de novo – disse ele, acenando com a varinha, fazendo um belo jantar aparecer na mesinha.

- Mas, como? – perguntou ela, confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, espantada. – Não é possível conjurar comida.

- Não conjurei nada, apenas apliquei um feitiço para que não ficasse visível...

- Nossa... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, frente àquele maravilhoso jantar.

Sirius foi até a mesa e acendeu as três velas que ali haviam, iluminando todo o espaço, pois a luz fraca que a lua nova emitia não era capaz de deixar tudo claro, e as velas davam um toque mais romântico, e Sirius sabia que Kely, apesar de nunca ter falado nada, gostava disso.

- Vamos comer, senhorita? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo uma pose de galã e puxando a cadeira para trás, para que ela pudesse se sentar.

- Claro! – respondeu ela, se sentando na cadeira. Sirius sem sentou em frente a ela, e, por alguns momentos, ficaram apenas se olhando.

- Então, podemos começar nosso jantar!

Eles se serviram e começaram a comer. Estava tudo quente, parecia que tinha acabado de ser feito, embora isso não fosse possível, Sirius deve ter arrumado isso há uma hora ou mais.

- Isso está ótimo, Sirius!

- Que bom que está gostando, Kely! Está realmente bom, eu concordo!

- Foi você que fez?

- Bem... eu... só fiz algumas coisas... – começou ele, mas Kely começou a rir.

- E os elfos fizeram o resto – completou ela, ainda rindo.

- Bem... é – respondeu ele, meio sem jeito.

Eles terminaram de comer e se sentaram na grama. Sirius abraçou a namorada e ficaram assim por um longo tempo... observando as flores, as nuvens no céu que ora encobriam a lua...

Kely acabou adormecendo nos braços de Sirius. Ele sorriu ao perceber isso. Decidiu que a acordaria em alguns minutos, para poderem voltar para o castelo e dormir, pois teriam aula em algumas horas, e não poderiam dormir ali, estava bem friozinho.

**

Harry foi de mãos dadas com Gina, ela o seguia, pois não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam indo, muito menos que ele tinha preparado alguma coisa para comemorar seu aniversário de namoro.

- Harry, onde estamos indo? – perguntou ela, ao se passarem dez minutos e nada de chegar.

- Já vai ver!

- Está me deixando curiosa! – disse ela, rindo um pouco.

- É por isso mesmo que não vou contar e é uma surpresa, se eu contar, estrago a surpresa.

- Ah, está bem! Mas, falta muito?

- Não, já estamos chegando.

Mais dez cinco minutos e a ruiva já estava impaciente.

- E aí? Vamos chegar hoje ou amanhã?

- Não se preocupe, chegaremos hoje! – respondeu Harry, rindo. – Chegamos!

- Aonde, exatamente?

- Olhe você mesma!

Eles estavam no alto de uma grande rocha. Gina foi até a ponta dela, para ver onde estavam. Era lindo. Abaixo da rocha, estava o lago, com suas águas frias mas de uma beleza inigualável, sua superfície lisa e brilhante, que refletia a fraca luz da lua. Na beirinha do lago havia pétalas de flores vermelhas espalhadas.

- É... lindo! – respondeu a ruiva, apreciando a bela paisagem.

- Por isso que te trouxe aqui! – disse Harry, se aproximando dela e abraçando-a por trás.

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabia? – perguntou ela, sorrindo e se virando para ele.

- Não, mas agora sei!

- Sabe do quê mais?

- O quê?

- Te amo! – disse a ruiva, passando os braços por trás do pescoço de Harry e beijando-o, longa e profundamente.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar em um pique nique, senhorita? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Claro – respondeu Gina, rindo também. Harry foi até a ponta da rocha que dava para a terra e pegou ali uma linda cesta. Colocou a toalha vermelha no chão e os dois se sentaram. Harry tirava da cesta tudo o que se podia imaginar, desde bombas de chocolate e doce de leite até sorvetes que não descongelavam.

Enquanto comiam, ficaram conversando sobre o "futuro", sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo agora, com todos... Eram somente suposições, pois não tinham a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo a vinte e um anos à frente.

Quando terminaram de comer, Harry se levantou, tirou um pacotinho azul das vestes e entregou-o à ruiva.

- O... o que é isso? – perguntou ela, olhando o pacote.

- É meu presente para você! – respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

- Mas, achei que o presente fosse o passeio.

- Os dois são! Você merece.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, sorrindo e começando a desembrulhar o presente. Quando terminou de abrir, e viu o que era, seu rosto se iluminou de felicidade. Ali dentro havia um colar de ouro com um pingente de cristal em forma de coração. Dentro do pingente estava escrito "Te amo!". Era realmente lindo.

Harry foi até ela e colocou o colar. Gina virou-se para ele com os olhos brilhando e com um belo sorriso.

- Sabe, esse sorriso lindo faz com que você seja mais linda do que já é! – falou Harry, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Obrigada senhor Potter! – disse ela, rindo. – E você é o namorado mais perfeito que eu poderia ter.

Eles se sentaram e ficaram por um tempo ali, namorando e observando o castelo de Hogwarts, o lago, o céu...

Depois de uma meia hora, decidiram que era melhor voltar para o castelo, com sorte não seriam pegos...

**

Tiago e Lily sobrevoaram toda Hogwarts, em direção a algum lugar em que Lily nunca havia estado antes. Estavam indo em direção às montanhas que cercavam o castelo.

A ruiva estava completamente confusa e com frio também, aquele vento batia em seu rosto, deixando-a quase congelada em cima da vassoura.

Durante a breve viagem, Tiago não falou nada e, assim como Lílian, estava com frio, mas não tanto quanto a ruiva.

Ele foi reduzindo a velocidade e a altura, até que pousou na terra fria e dura. Lily desmontou, com as mãos insensíveis por causa do frio. Ela olhou para os lados, mas não viu nada, além de uma floresta escura e fechada, que começava a lhe dar arrepios.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, vendo somente a silhueta de Tiago na escuridão.

- Você vai ver, agora, me siga – disse ele, sorrindo e acendendo a varinha.

- Vamos ter que entrar nessa mata fechada?- perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Não se preocupe, já estive aqui antes, é só me seguir.

- Mas com certeza não esteve aqui nessa escuridão!

- Não, mas sei o caminho. Confia em mim, Lily? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão, para ela segurá-la.

- Claro – respondeu ela, sem hesitar. Tiago sorriu e começou a andar. Lily não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele estava levando-a, mas, mesmo assim, continuou atrás dele.

Estavam andando por quase dez minutos, e Lílian não via nada além de árvores e mais árvores, cada vez mais fechadas. Estava começando a desconfiar de que estavam perdidos e Tiago não queria falar nada. Quando ela ia dizer isso, ele parou. Estavam agora em uma parte mais aberta da floresta, mas não tanto quanto a clareira em que pousaram.

- Chegamos! – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Ah, onde? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para todos os lados, mas a única coisa que via era um enorme buraco na parede rochosa a frente. Devia ter uns quinze metros de largura e cinco de altura.

_- Por quê ele me trouxe a uma caverna? – _pensava Lílian, sem entender absolutamente nada. Ela devia estar com uma perfeita cara de ponto de interrogação, pois Tiago riu ao olhar para ela e, parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos, começou a falar.

- Está pensando por que eu te trouxe a uma_ caverninha sem graça_?

- Eu... – começou ela, sem saber o que responder, então, optou por uma nova pergunta. – Como sabe?

- Imaginei – respondeu ele, simplesmente. – Além disso, já te disse que essas esmeraldas não mentem para mim!

- Então, pode me explicar por que me trouxe a essa _caverna,_ senhor Potter?

- Não é uma simples caverna, querida Lily.

- Ah, não? Então é o quê?

- Me siga e verá! – disse ele, andando rumo à caverna. Ao chegar nela, a luz da varinha iluminou tudo o que havia ali dentro. Lílian ficou sem palavras, boquiaberta.

- É... maravilhoso! – disse ela.

**

- Está gostando do seu dia, Alice? – perguntou Frank, ainda abraçado à namorada, com as costas nos galhos da árvore, enquanto ela estava recostada em seu peito.

- Maravilhoso! Apesar de ainda ser noite – respondeu ela, rindo.

- É noite, mas só de estar com você, a escuridão desaparece, você me ilumina!

- Ah, que lindo, Frank! – disse ela, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Estou falando a pura verdade! – respondeu ele, beijando a namorada.

- Eu acho melhor voltarmos – falou ela. – Já está muito tarde, se não levarmos uma detenção, juro que vou ficar espantada!

- Certo, vamos então. E temos aula em cinco horas...

Os dois se levantaram. Frank desceu da árvore e pegou a cesta, colocando-a no chão para ajudar Alice a descer. Depois disso, foram em direção ao castelo, toando o máximo cuidado para não encontrarem ninguém.

**

Sirius apenas observava Kely dormir encostada nele, mas decidiu que já era hora de entrar, senão ficaria muito tarde, não que ele se importasse com isso, mas estava esfriando mais do lado de fora.

Chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e chamou a garota. Nada. Por mais uma ou duas vezes chamou-a, mas ela continuava dormindo. Então, resolveu mudar de tática. Se aproximou de seu rosto e beijou-a com doçura.

A menina despertou, mas tinha os olhos quase fechados por causa do sono, e parecia não saber o que fazia ali.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos.

- Fora do castelo, Kely – respondeu Sirius.

- Achei que tivesse sido um sonho – continuou ela, bocejando.

- Não, foi real, totalmente real!

- Que bom! Foi maravilhoso... – começou ela. Eles se olharam por um tempo, até que Kely pareceu "acordar" de verdade. – Que horas são?

- São... – disse ele, olhando o relógio. – Duas e dez, por quê?

- Está tarde, temos aula, vamos entrar?

- Claro – respondeu ele. Os dois se levantaram e começaram a andar para o outro lado do castelo, onde era a entrada. Antes de darem dez passos, Sirius segurou o braço de Kely, fazendo-a virar para ele. – Mas antes, queria te dar algo.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, ainda meio sonolenta.

- Meu presente! – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto, tirando a caixinha azul turquesa que recebera pelo correio das vestes e entregando-a a namorada.

Ela recebeu a caixa, olhando-a confusa. Abriu-a e arregalou os olhos, vendo o que havia nela. Não conseguia emitir nenhuma palavra que pudesse expressar o que estava sentindo. Com delicadeza, retirou o conjunto de jóias da caixinha.

Era um colar de prata, com pedras aqua marine em toda a volta. Era pedras raras, muito raras. O brinco também possuía duas delas. Eram um azul marinho lindo e transparente, que combinavam exatamente com os olhos dela.

Sirius pegou o colar e colocou na menina e ela, encaixou os brincos. Ficaram perfeitos. Ele sorriu ao ver o efeito que fazia em Kely.

- Está linda! – disse ele, se aproximando e beijando a garota.

- São lindos, Sirius! Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, ao se separarem, sorrindo.

- Vamos, agora? – chamou o maroto, dando o braço a ela, que recebeu e seguiram para o interior do castelo.

Mas, quando estavam na metade do caminho, Sirius parou e Kely virou-se para ele.

- O que foi?

- Vamos entrar?

- Mas é exatamente isso que estou indo fazer!

- Não, não por lá, por aqui! – respondeu ele, sorrindo e apontando para uma parte da parede.

_- Ele está louco... – _pensou Kely. – _Definitivamente louco!_

- Vamos? – chamou ele, mais uma vez, ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Caso você não tenha notado, eu não sou um fantasma e, portanto, ainda não tenho a capacidade de atravessar paredes! – respondeu ela, no que Sirius começou a rir.

- Não estou falando para você atravessar uma parede, estou falando disso – disse ele, empurrando a parede numa pedra que estava um pouco para dentro. No mesmo instante, ela se tornou uma porta, uma passagem. Sirius voltou a rir ao ver a cara de Kely.

- Como encontrou isso? – perguntou ela, boquiaberta.

- Sou um maroto, Kely, conheço esse castelo como a palma da minha mão. Vamos?

Ele entrou e Kely o seguiu. Sirius fechou a porta e murmurou:

- _Lumus!_ – a varinha acendeu, iluminando todo o local onde estavam. Era uma espécie de câmara, em que não havia nada. Completamente vazia.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela, observando cada mínimo detalhe do lugar.

- É uma passagem secreta. Eu e o Tiago a descobrimos no nosso segundo ano. É perfeita e, como nunca ninguém passa por aqui, não corremos o perigo de sermos pegos.

Como Kely não sabia o caminho, ele seguiu na frente.

**

Harry e Gina estavam chegando no saguão de entrada quando ouviram alguém, parecia que vinha em direção a eles. Os dois apenas se olharam e se esconderam atrás de uma estátua. Logo viram quem era: Frank e Alice, voltando do passeio. Harry e Gina abriram um sorriso maroto e seguiram os dois, em completo silêncio.

Quando viraram um corredor, Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Frank e Gina, no de Alice. O susto dos dois foi tão grande que nem conseguiram gritar. Os dois gelaram e se viraram lentamente, assustados.

Quando viram que eram apenas Harry Gina, suspiraram aliviados.

- Que susto! – disse Frank.

- Querem nos matar? – perguntou Alice, colocando a mão no peito.

- Não, só queríamos dar um susto mesmo – respondeu Gina, num sussurro.

- E conseguiram! – responderam os dois, juntos, também sussurrando.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry, ainda rindo um pouco. Os quatro seguiram em direção a torre da grifinória, mas quando estavam no corredor da Mulher Gorda, uma porta se abriu.

Eles estacaram, quase sem respirar, apenas olhando para a porta, que era aberta devagar. Mas... quem saiu de dela foram Kely e Sirius. Ele fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, mas toda a cautela foi por água abaixo quando viu que estavam sendo observados. Com o susto, ele bateu a porta, fazendo um estrondo. A armadura que havia ao lado da porta caiu, fazendo mais barulho ainda.

Sirius olhou diretamente para o grupo, parado a mais ou menos dez metros deles. Mas não ficou olhando-os por muito tempo, pois, depois daquela barulheira toda, provavelmente o castelo todo teria acordado, e Filch devia estar a caminho, com sua gata atrás.

Kely pegou seu braço e saiu correndo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Os quatro correram atrás. Kely disse a senha a ela, que já estava acordada, e de muito mal-humor, claro.

- Por que me acordaram a uma hora dessas!? – perguntava ela.

- Enigma da Esfinge! – disse Kely, pela terceira vez. – Anda, abre logo! – completou impaciente.

De cara feia, o retrato girou, permitindo a entrada deles na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Os seis entraram quase voando e se jogaram, ofegantes, nos sofás e poltronas. Não falaram nada enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

- Cara, essa foi por pouco! – disse Frank, olhando para todos.

- É, mais um pouco seríamos pegos e levaríamos uma detenção daquelas! – falou Kely, embora risse.

No momento, todos se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Bela aventura! – disse Harry.

- É, não sabíamos que eram vocês dois, quando abriram aquela porta – continuou Gina.

- E nem nós, que eram vocês – falou Sirius.

- Deu para perceber! – exclamou Alice, sorrindo. – Se soubessem, não teriam feito toda aquela barulheira!

Eles ficaram na Sala Comunal por mais quinze minutos, até se recuperarem totalmente dos sustos e da corrida. Depois disso cada um seguiu para seu dormitório.

**

- É simplesmente lindo, Tiago! – disse a ruiva, ao ver o interior da caverna.

Era uma enorme gruta, com estalagmites e estalactites no chão e no teto dela, algumas formavam belos e curiosos desenhos. A gruta era uma descida, lá embaixo, tinha um enorme lago com a água extremamente azul. Ao contrário do lado de fora da gruta, seu interior era aquecido.

Tiago desceu, seguido pela ruiva, que olhava tudo maravilhada. A cor da água ia se tornando cada vez mais bela, conforme chegavam mais perto dela, um azul único, inigualável, perfeito... Chegaram na parte ao fim da descida, a beira da água. Um pouco mais para o lado, havia uma toalhinha verde esmeralda, com uma torta de chocolate, duas garrafas de suco de abóbora e uma bomba de chocolate grande.

Tiago pegou a mão de Lily e seguiram até ali. Se sentaram e saborearam os doces.

- Isso está maravilhoso! – disse a ruiva, radiante.

- Bem melhor do que você pensava comemorar seu primeiro aniversário de namoro, há algumas horas, certo? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Com certeza! A três horas atrás eu pensava estar trancada numa sala escura e sozinha. Mas você apareceu...

- Para salvar o seu dia! – completou ele, sorrindo.

- Convencido! Mas tenho certeza de que foi tudo planejado, principalmente a parte da sala! Estou certa?

- Está.

Depois que terminaram de comer, Tiago mexeu no bolso das vestes e tirou um pequeno livrinho.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa.

- É pra você! – respondeu ele, sorrindo e entregando-lhe o livro.

Ela pegou-o e abriu. Nele havia fotos dela com Tiago, no dia em que ficaram presos na Sala Precisa, quando ele dormiu no dormitório feminino com Lily, e havia uma foto de antes deles começarem a namorar, a vez que ele foi entrar na Sala Comunal, não viu o degrau que havia na passagem e levou um tombo daqueles, e, ainda por cima, Lílian caiu em cima dele, depois.

Ela riu ao ver as fotos. Cada uma lhe trazia ótimas lembranças...

- Gostou? – perguntou ele, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Não, na verdade, eu amei! – disse ela, com um lindo sorriso. – É ótimo!

Tiago não falou nada, apenas beijou-a.

- Então, vamos nadar? – perguntou ele, tirando a capa, e a camisa, enquanto a ruiva o olhava, espantada.

- Ficou louco? – perguntou ela, incrédula. – Vou congelar se entrar aí!

- Ah, não vai mesmo! – afirmou Tiago, tirando os sapatos e as meias.

- Essa gruta não recebe luz do sol tão freqüentemente, deve ser muito gelada!

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Tiago, começando a tirar o cinto.

- Sim – respondeu ela, e completou – pode parar aí mesmo, não quero te ver sem roupa!

- E vai fazer como depois que nos casarmos? – indagou Tiago, rindo.

- Não sei, mas trate de se vestir! – ordenou ela, corando mais a cada instante e tapando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, ruivinha, estou de shorts – falou ele, rindo mais ainda. Ela destampou os olhos, mas, mesmo assim, continuou vermelha ao vê-lo só de shorts. – Qual o problema, Lily, está com vergonha de me ver assim?

- Eu... – começou ela, mas não soube o que responder. Tiago apenas riu e se posicionou para pular no lago. – Se você virar um cubinho de gelo, não vou conseguir te levar de volta!

- E quem disse que eu vou congelar?

- Não faça isso, por favor, está frio, vai congelar!

- Não mesmo! – disse ele, sorrindo mas, antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, ele pulou com tudo naquela água azul. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para a ruiva ali, sentada, com os braços cruzados. – Viu, não congelei!

- Mas isso deve estar prestes a acontecer.

- Não vai acreditar em mim e entrar logo?

- Não.

- Então, já que não vai por livre e espontânea vontade, vai por livre e espontânea pressão! – disse ele, saindo da água, enquanto Lílian se colocava um passo para trás.

- Ah, não, você não vai me congelar junto!

Ele abaixou e pegou-a no colo e, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele não estava gelado. Encaminhou-se até a beira da água e pulou com tudo, antes que a ruiva pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Ela estava pronta para uma água fria, mas sentiu uma água quente sobre o corpo. Eles voltaram à superfície, Tiago ainda segurando Lily no colo.

- Ei! Não me disse que a água era quente! – protestou ela, embora sorrisse.

- Você não perguntou – respondeu ele, dando ombros.

- Está uma delícia! Como é que essa água pode ser tão quente?

- ela vem de um lençol freático a mil e quinhentos metros abaixo daqui.

- Uau! Dessa eu não sabia!

- E a água desse lençol tem mais ou menos trinta graus.

- É tão gostoso... – disse ela, jogando os braços para trás e encostando a cabeça na água.

- Sabia que iria gostar, por isso planejei esse passeio – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Você é o melhor namorado que eu podia ter! – disse ela, com um sorriso de dar inveja no sol. Tiago também sorriu e beijou a namorada.

- Poderia me por no chão? – pediu ela, após se separarem. Tiago soltou-a e ela colocou os pés no fundo. Era de pedra, o que dava um aspecto ainda mais belo à gruta. A ruiva tirou a capa e os sapatos e jogou-os na beira da água. Deu um mergulho e levantou a alguns metros de Tiago. – Consegue me alcançar? – provocou ela.

- Claro que consigo! – respondeu Tiago, mergulhando atrás dela. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que Tiago pegou-a pela cintura e deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Eu disse que conseguiria!

Tiago puxou-a mais para perto com uma das mãos e a outra ficou a acariciar-lhe o rosto molhado. Eles ficaram se olhando, Tiago via o brilho intenso naquelas lindas esmeraldas...

- Você é o meu sol, minha razão de viver, sem você eu não iria sobreviver, meu mundo seria frio como o gelo, mas você veio para acabar com o inverno que se instalara nele, derreter todo o frio e aquecer meu coração. Eu te amo, Lily. Te mo para sempre!

Ao ouvir toda aquela bela declaração de Tiago, Lily sorriu mais ainda e começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Tiago começou a tirar sua blusa, deixando-a de saia e sutiã. Após algum tempo, os dois, se separaram, ofegantes.

- Te amo como nunca amei ninguém – disse ela, ainda com os olhos fechados. – E não quero te perder.

- Não vai – respondeu Tiago, recomeçando a beijá-la. Assim, começaram a se deslocar pelo lago quente. Estava tudo perfeito e nenhum deles queria sair dali. Depois de meia hora entre carinhos e beijos, resolveram que era melhor retornarem ao castelo, teriam o dia inteiro ainda para fazer o que quisessem.

Os dois saíram, sentindo o frio que estava fora da água. Tiago pegou a varinha e secou as roupas dos dois. Tiago chegou por trás dela e abraçou-a.

- Sabia que você fica linda assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim, de sutiã, só pra mim! – disse ele, fazendo a ruiva ficar tão vermelha que podia ser confundida com seus cabelos. – Ainda está com vergonha? – sussurrou ele, em seu ouvido. Ele deu um beijo rápido nela e foi colocar sua roupa, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

Depois de devidamente arrumados, Tiago recolheu as coisas que havia levado mais cedo e retornaram para a floresta. Estava extremamente frio lá fora.

Chegaram na clareira onde deixaram a vassoura, montaram e voltaram para o castelo. Por segurança, para não serem pegos, Tiago voou direto para a torre da Grifinória. Abriu a janela e eles entraram.

Cada um foi para seu dormitório, afinal, teriam somente três horas e meia para dormirem e já teriam que levantar para ir para as aulas.

**

**N/a: **espero que tenham gostado do capítulo XD Esse foi um dos maiores caps, com dezoito páginas no Word =P

**Janne P.: **Quase acertou mesmo, por dez exatos rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **que bom que gostou do capítulo! E agora que já descobriu o que o Tiago estava aprontando, o que achou? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Marininha Potter: **o mistério foi revelado! uhsuahsu Finalmente o que o Tiago, Tiaguinho, Tiagão (utilizando seus diminutivos e aumentativos rsrs) estava aprontando foi revelado XD Eu também acabo fazendo isso às vezes, esquecer da atualização, então, sem problema =P Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **o que achou das _surpresas_. Acabou que não foi só uma, né... rsrs Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Ninfadora Lupin: **seja bem-vinda! XD Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E também espero que tenha gostado da surpresa do Tiago =P Beijão e obrigada pelo review!

Próximo capítulo é a festa do dia das Bruxas!!! Esse é realmente o maior capítulo da fic, com 21 páginas uahsaushu. Posto ele no domingo ou segunda-feira 

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!!!

Beijãooo!


	24. Dia das Bruxas

Cap. 23 – Dia das Bruxas

Parecia que nem havia deitado quando Remo começou a chamá-los para levantar. Tiago acordou, com uma maravilhosa cara de sono e foi para o banheiro, com os olhos fechados. Tanto era seu sono que acabou batendo a cara na porta, pois não viu que ela estava fechada. Todos no dormitório olharam para ele e começaram a rir, enquanto ele massageava o nariz.

Harry era quem estava no banheiro. Tiago nem tinha percebido isso, afinal, levantou sem nem abrir os olhos. Harry saiu e viu o pai com cara feia e o nariz vermelho. Assim como os outros, começou a rir.

Tiago, já mais acordado pela trombada com a porta, entrou no banheiro e foi fazer sua higiene.

Quando saiu, todos já estavam prontos para descer, menos Pedro, que já havia ido. Estavam todos sentados em suas camas.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, olhando para todos com uma cara confusa.

- Ora, queremos saber tudinho – começou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Do seu plano – continuou Remo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Frank.

- Deu certo? – indagou Harry. Tiago abriu um enorme sorriso, nem precisava de palavras para responder às perguntas.

- Tudo perfeitamente certo – respondeu ele, se sentando também.

- Ótimo! Agora pode nos contar para onde a levou, Pontas? – pediu Sirius, totalmente impaciente. – Você ainda não nos contou.

Tiago começou a contar tudo para os amigos, pensando na noite anterior, sonhador. Eles ouviram tudo em silêncio.

- Ei! – reclamou Sirius, indignado. – Por que nunca nos falou desse lugar?

- Eu não sou bobo, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. – Se eu contasse, provavelmente teríamos que ter começado a marcar horário para ir. E eu queria que ninguém nos interrompesse.

- Ah... fizeram alguma coisa que não poderíamos ver?- perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso

- Não seja bobo, Almofadinhas, é claro que não! – respondeu Tiago.

- E por que do "marcar horário"? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Porque todos vocês iriam querer levar suas namoradas até lá, ontem.

- Não me inclua nisso – disse Remo, fazendo todos rirem.

- É, e quando vai falar com a Tonks, Remo? – indagou Frank.

- Eu... – começou ele, corando.

- Você o quê, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Como você está impaciente hoje, Almofadinhas! – exclamou Harry, rindo. – O que a Kely te deu ontem?

Sirius fechou a cara e virou-se para Remo, querendo uma resposta. Este resolveu contar logo de uma vez.

- Eu... faleicomelaontem! – respondeu ele, rapidamente, fitando o chão.

- O quê? – perguntaram os quatro juntos.

- Eu... falei com ela, ontem – respondeu Remo, mais devagar, agora fitando a parede do quarto.

- Então, conta como foi! – pediu Tiago.

_Flash Back_

_Remo estava sozinho na Sala Comunal, todos os seus amigos já tinham saído com as namoradas. Ele terminou o dever de poções e sentou numa poltrona, perto da lareira, para descansar um pouco. Logo subiria para dormir._

_Estava quase se levantando quando ouviu alguém descendo. Olhou para a escada em caracol e viu que era Tonks. Seus cabelos estavam roxos e ela, de camisola rosa com um roupão lilás por cima._

_Quando a garota viu Remo ali, sentado, olhando para ela, levou tal susto que deu um pulo para trás, batendo numa poltrona e caindo sentada nela. Remo apenas sorriu._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, se recompondo._

_- Não estou com sono, ainda e os marotos saíram..._

_- Para onde?_

_- Hoje é o aniversário de namoro deles, e prepararam uma surpresa para suas namoradas. E eu fiquei aqui._

_- Ah, certo._

_- E você, por que está aqui?_

_- Não estava conseguindo dormir, então resolvi descer, mas não esperava te ver aqui._

_Após algum tempo em silêncio, Remo se levantou e foi até a janela. Ao olhar, soltou uma risada._

_- O que foi? – perguntou Tonks, se levantando e se dirigindo até a janela, também._

_- Tiago acabou de sair voando com Lily, ali – disse ele, apontando para algo que voava para longe. – Sirius está dando a volta pelo castelo, com Kely – apontou para duas pessoas andando no pé da torre. – Alice e Frank estão ali e Gina e Harry, indo para o lago – terminou ele, apontando respectivamente para os casais que ia falando. _

_No momento em que ele se virou, Tonks estava de frente para ele. Resolveu que era a hora de falar tudo para ela._

_- T... Tonks... Eu... – começou ele, sem saber exatamente o que falar, mas já tinha começado, agora iria em frente. _

_- Você? – incentivou a garota, olhando diretamente em seu olhos._

_- Eu... Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você e... – continuou, ficando vermelho. – E eu... queria... saber se..._

_- Eu gosto de você e você sabe disso – respondeu a menina, sorrindo. – Só não sei por que não ficamos juntos logo... Você sempre inventa uma desculpa._

_- Não é desculpa – disse Remo, agora olhando para o chão._

_- Então é o quê? – perguntou ela. Queria saber a razão pela qual ele sempre acabava "fugindo" dela._

_- Eu... Não posso te contar – falou ele, desanimado. – Se você soubesse..._

_- Nada mudaria o que eu sinto por você. Nada._

_- Não tenha tanta certeza. Sei que quando souber de tudo, vai querer me deixar, me largar, vai querer distância de mim, ter nojo._

_- Estou dizendo, isso não vai acontecer, acredita em mim! – pediu ela, quase chorando._

_- Por favor, não fique assim!_

_- E como quer que eu fique? Me conte, por favor!_

_- Não sei..._

_- Por favor! – pediu ela._

_- Se... Se eu contar, promete que não vai sair contando para todos?_

_- Eu prometo._

_- Está bem – concordou Remo, não havia mais como esconder. – Eu... Sou... Um..._

_- O quê? – insistiu ela._

_- Um... Lobisomem! – respondeu ele, olhando em seus olhos. Tinha certeza que veria uma cara de nojo e incredulidade, mas, para seu espanto, a garota sorriu._

_- Isso não é razão para afastar as pessoas de você. _

_- Então, o que vai fazer agora?_

_- Eu já disse que não vou fazer nada. Acho incrível que uma pessoa com um problema desse, com tanta responsabilidade tenha um coração tão bom como o seu, seja uma pessoa tão boa._

_- Então, você não vai me deixar?- perguntou ele, esperançoso._

_- Não. Nunca – respondeu ela, sorridente. Remo se aproximou e beijou-a. A cor de seus cabelos mudou rapidamente para um tom vermelho. Depois de se separarem, Remo ajoelhou-se em frente a ela._

_- Tonks, aceita ser minha namorada? – indagou, segurando a mão da moça. _

_- Claro! – respondeu ela, com um enorme sorriso. Remo se levantou, abraçou-a e deu-lhe mais um beijo._

_- Eu te amo! – disse ele._

_- Eu também! – falou ela, sorrindo._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- E foi isso que aconteceu ontem – terminou Remo.

- Então, quer dizer que temos mais um casal fazendo aniversário de namoro no dia vinte e cinco? – disse Harry, rindo.

Depois disso, eles desceram para a Sala Comunal, esperar suas namoradas para seguir para o Salão Principal.

**

- ACORDEM JÁ! – gritou Kely, no meio do dormitório feminino. Essa deveria ter sido escutada lá da Floresta Proibida. Todas acordaram e se sentaram na cama, com os olhos quase fechados, querendo saber a razão do grito. – Ufa! Demorou!

- Que foi? – perguntou Alice.

- Por que o grito? – indagou Lily, quase caindo na cama de sono.

- Ah, e quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu, senhorita Evans! – exclamou Kely, sorrindo.

- Vou me arrumar, depois conto para vocês – disse a ruiva, seguindo para o banheiro.

Depois que saiu, Gina entrou e, depois dela, Alice. Kely já estava pronta. Todas se sentaram na cama de Lily para saber sobre seu passeio.

- Então, Lily, pode começar a falar! – pediu Kely, sorrindo para a ruiva, que estava com uma cara de sono. Lily contou tudo sobre a surpresa que Tiago havia preparado, menos, é claro, a parte da blusa...

Quando terminou as meninas estavam com caras sonhadoras.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É tão fofo! – exclamou Kely, suspirando.

- Duvido que o Sirius tenha feito alguma coisa que você não gostou! – respondeu ela, rindo.

- Ele me fez um jantar a luz de velas, no meio de flores lindas! E me deu um colar com pedras aqua marine – completou ela, mostrando um belo colar.

- E o Frank me levou a uma árvore enorme, eu adorei!

- Harry me levou até uma rocha na beira do lago. A vista de lá era linda! E me deu esse colar – disse Gina, mostrando o colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração.

- O que está escrito aí, Gina? – perguntou Lílian. – Estou com tanto sono que nem estou conseguindo ler direito.

- "Eu te amo" – respondeu a ruiva.

- Que lindo! – disse Alice.

- Vamos descer, agora? – chamou Kely. – Os meninos já devem estar nos esperando.

- Claro – concordaram elas e desceram para a Sala Comunal. Como o previsto, eles já estavam lá, esperando por elas. Tiago tinha um lírio laranja na mão, Sirius uma rosa vermelha, Frank uma margarida e Harry uma rosa branca.

Ao mesmo tempo, as quatro cumprimentaram os namorados com um beijo. Ao se separarem, eles, juntos, entregaram as flores. Remo até riu da cena.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntaram os oito, e depois também começaram a rir.

- Se fosse combinado, não daria tão certo! – exclamou Remo, ainda rindo.

- Por que? – perguntaram Tiago e Harry.

- Vocês oito fizeram a mesma coisa exatamente ao mesmo tempo!

Depois de rirem, eles concordaram em ir tomar o café da manhã. Apenas Remo ficou na torre da Grifinória.

- Por que o Remo ficou, Ti? – perguntou Lily, andando de mãos dadas com o moreno e, quando passavam pelos corredores, as garotas lançavam olhares assassinos a Lily e Kely, que nem se importavam, pois tinham decidido não mais esconder o namoro.

- Ele está namorando agora – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Sério? – indagou Lily, surpresa e feliz pelo amigo. – É com a Tonks, não é?

- É sim – respondeu Sirius, que tinha a mão passada nas costas de Kely.

- Que ótimo! – disse Gina. – Agora são dez pessoas fazendo aniversário de namoro no mesmo dia.

- É, só espero que todos não resolvam ir para o mesmo lugar nesse dia! – exclamou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem.

Depois do café, todos foram para a aula de Transfiguração. O dia se passou rapidamente. Pela noite, estavam todos na Sala Comunal, conversando, quando Harry se lembrou que precisava falar com Dumbledore.

- Já volto – disse ele, se levantando.

- Onde vai, Harry? – perguntou Tiago.

- Até a sala de Dumbledore, preciso perguntar uma coisa para ele.

Saiu da torre da Grifinória e encontrou várias pessoas nos corredores, saindo do Salão Principal, rumo a suas salas comunais. Quando estava passando pela frente do salão, Pedro estava saindo, com os bolsos das vestes cheios de comida, para a noite.

Chegou na gárgula que guardava a escada que levava para o escritório do diretor e se lembrou de que não sabia a senha. Poderia ser tanto a mesma da última vez que esteve aqui, quanto poderia ter mudado.

- Hãã... – começou ele, pensando. – Delícias gasosas? – tentou, mas a gárgula continuou imóvel. – Não sei, sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, tortinhas de abóbora, torrão de barata, chicles de baba-bola... – mas, nesse momento, a gárgula se moveu, mostrando a escada em caracol que levava ao escritório de Dumbledore. – Acho que descobri a senha! – disse Harry, rindo.

Ele subiu na escada e parou na frente da porta. Bateu três vezes e o diretor mandou entrar.

- Ah, boa noite, Harry! – disse ele, energicamente.

- Boa noite professor – respondeu Harry.

- O que o trás aqui, hoje?

- Sabe, senhor, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Claro, sente-se – falou Dumbledore, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha. Harry se encaminhou a ela e se sentou. – Então, o que quer me perguntar? Embora eu pense que já sei o que pode ser – completou, sorrindo.

- É sobre a poção que... – começou ele, e Dumbledore continuou.

- Que Severo Snape estava fazendo naquela sala. Imaginei que fosse isso.

- Exatamente. O senhor acha que aquela poção... – começou de novo, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Pode ser a que Voldemort usou para proteger sua Horcrux. Sim, Harry.

- Como o senhor sabe o que eu ia dizer? – perguntou Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Por que também pensei em chamar você aqui para falar-lhe sobre isso – respondeu o diretor. – Mas como a senhorita Evans deve ter contado tudo o que aconteceu naquela sala a você, sabia que viria aqui, para saber disso.

- Certo. E o senhor já tem alguma idéia de como pegar aquela Horcrux, professor?

- Sei, o único problema é como acabar com o efeito daquela poção. Acho que o jeito é fazer o que você disse que fizemos, ou melhor, você fez e eu farei.

- Mas aquela poção o enfraqueceu demais, professor, o senhor não pode...

- Como você mesmo disse, Harry, eu já estava um pouco fraco por causa da maldição daquele anel. E também, a velhice atrapalha um pouco, não é? – disse Dumbledore, dando um sorriso.

- Está bem. O senhor já tem alguma idéia de quando poderemos pegar o medalhão?

- Ainda não. Quando resolver, o chamarei aqui.

- Certo. Era isso que eu queria perguntar. Estou indo. Boa noite, professor.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Harry saiu da sala e rumou de volta para a Sala Comunal. Os corredores já estavam mais vazios, pois o jantar já havia acabado e já estava perto da hora de retornar para o dormitório.

A torre da Grifinória estava lotada aquela hora. Harry avistou seus amigos e foi se juntar a eles.

- Falou com Dumbledore? – perguntou Gina, quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sim – respondeu Harry.

- E o que era? – indagou Lílian. Harry olhou para ver se alguém os escutava, ou se Pedro estava por perto, mas era tão alto o barulho que ninguém o ouviria e Pedro também não estava ali.

- Fui perguntar para ele sobre aquela poção que Snape estava fazendo.

- E descobriu o que era? – perguntou Remo, interessado.

- Sim. Era a poção que guardava uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, o medalhão de Sonserina, na caverna.

- E qual é o nome da poção? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei, e acho que nem Dumbledore sabe. Mas é uma poção muito forte, enfraqueceu muito Dumbledore, no dia em que fomos à caverna.

- E ele já sabe como neutralizar seu efeito? – indagou Kely.

- Ainda não, está pesquisando sobre isso.

Ficaram conversando por um tempo e resolveram ir dormir, tinham dormido pouco na noite anterior. A semana passou rapidamente, e logo chegou domingo, Dia das Bruxas.

- Acordem seus dorminhocos! – falou Tiago, andando pelo quarto, tirando as cobertas dos amigos, menos de Pedro, de propósito. Remo abriu o cortinado e levantou a cabeça, ainda meio sonolento e Harry esfregou os olhos, bocejando.

- Que foi? – perguntaram os dois juntos a Tiago, que sorria.

- Hoje é Dia das Bruxas! – respondeu Tiago.

- E daí? – indagou Frank, que acabara de acordar.

- Tem festa hoje!

- É, mas só as oito da noite – disse Remo.

- Não precisava acordar a gente tão cedo – completou Frank.

- E por que está tão feliz? – perguntou Harry, se levantando.

- Sei lá – respondeu ele, dando ombros. – Só estou feliz.

- Vai nos acordar e deixar o Almofadinhas dormindo, é? – indagou Remo, com cara de indignado.

- Nem pensar! – exclamou Tiago, abrindo um sorriso maroto. Puxou a varinha do bolso, abriu o cortinado de Sirius silenciosamente (não que fosse preciso) e apontou para ele, que dormia gostosamente. – _Levicorpus!_ – Sirius foi erguido no ar pelo tornozelo, e as cobertas caíram no chão.

- Na próxima, tente ser mais delicado – falou Sirius, fechando a cara e os olhos, de tanto sono.

- Nem pense em voltar a dormir, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, quando viu que o amigo tinha fechado os olhos. – _Liberacorpus!_ – Sirius caiu com tudo de volta na cama, acordando completamente.

- Você devia ser melhor com seus amigos, sabia? Olha o jeito que você me acorda! – reclamou ele.

- Só estou fazendo o mesmo que meu amigo faria – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

Sirius entrou no banheiro quase de olhos fechados. Depois de meia hora, ele ainda não tinha saído. Tiago, que não agüentava mais esperar, foi até lá e chamou o amigo. Não recebeu resposta. Chamou de novo, mas nada. Então, abriu a porta e olhou para dentro. Quando viu, abafou uma risada.

Remo, Harry e Frank foram até lá, também, ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando viram, não agüentaram, os quatro começaram a rir alto.

Sirius estava sentando no vaso sanitário, com a cabeça apoiada na pia, dormindo, de boca aberta. Nem os risos o acordaram. Remo pegou a arinha e apontou para Sirius.

- _Aguamenti!_ – disse ele, fazendo com que um jorro de água saísse da ponta da varinha direto na cara do garoto, que acordou imediatamente.

- Estou falando que estão fazendo um complô contra mim! – reclamou ele, se levantando.

Os cinco se arrumaram e desceram para a Sala Comunal, que estava vazia, pois eram sete da manhã, mas deixaram Pedro lá, preferiam ir sem sua companhia.

**

- Alguém está acordada? – perguntou Kely, por trás de seu cortinado.

- Eu estou – responderam Kely e Lily.

- Eu também – disse Gina. As quatro abriram os cortinados e se levantaram.

- Dormi tão bem essa noite – falou Kely, sorrindo.

- Aposto que sonhou com o Sirius! – brincou Alice, rindo.

- Sonhei mesmo – respondeu Kely, sonhadora, e entrou no banheiro. Uma hora depois estavam todas prontas. Desceram para a Sala Comunal e encontraram apenas os marotos e Tonks lá, com Remo.

- Bom dia, marotos – disseram as garotas.

- Bom dia, meninas – responderam eles. Cada uma com seu namorado, foram para o Salão Principal, que também não estava cheio. Seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentaram.

- Acho que deveríamos ter dormido um pouco mais – disse Lílian.

- Por que, meu anjo ruivo?- perguntou Tiago, dando um beijinho estalado em sua bochecha.

- Hoje tem a festa, vai acabar tarde – respondeu ela.

- Tem razão – concordou Sirius. – Mas nós não tivemos escolha, fomos acordados!

- Por quê? – perguntou Kely, começando a comer.

- Tiago nos acordou – respondeu Remo.

- E por que ele fez isso? – indagou Tonks.

- Não faço idéia – disse Harry, rindo.

- Só acordei cedo, e não queria esperar vocês sozinho, meninas.

- E acordou eles só por causa disso? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim.

Depois do café, decidiram passar a manhã na faia à beira do lago, com muita insistência de Tiago e muita resistência de Lily, que queria estudar.

- Eu não posso levar nenhum livrinho para ler? – perguntava ela.

- Nem pensar, hoje é dia de diversão, não de estudo. Outro dia você estuda.

- Mas e não tenho estudado nesses dias! – reclamou ela.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele. – Você faz todos os deveres e estuda duas horas por dia. E ainda me diz que não tem estudado?

Eles se sentaram embaixo da faia e ficaram conversando por um tempo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não sei – responderam todos, menos Sirius.

- Que tal jogarmos alguma coisa? – sugeriu ele.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Frank.

- Verdade ou desafio! – falou ele, sorrindo. Todos concordaram e Sirius pegou uma garrafa. – O bico da garrafa é a pergunta e o fundo, a resposta.

- Vamos fazer assim, só são permitidas duas verdades, o resto é desafio, senão todos só vão pedir verdade – disse Tiago. – Concordam?

Todos afirmaram e se sentaram em círculo. Alice, Frank, Gina, Harry, Tiago, Lily, Kely, Sirius, Tonks e Remo, respectivamente. Sirius colocou a garrafa no centro e girou-a.

**Remo X Frank **

**- **Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Remo.

- Verdade.

- Qual foi a sua maior decepção?

- Quando Alice disse que não gostava de mim, no terceiro ano.

**Lily X Gina**

- Verdade – disse Gina, sem nem esperar Lílian perguntar.

- Desde quando gosta do Harry?

-Meu primeiro ano, segundo dele – respondeu ela.

- Você ainda ganha, Pontas – falou Sirius, rindo. – Falava da ruiva desde a primeira vez que olhou para ela, acho que foi no Expresso de Hogwarts, pelo que me falava... - terminou ele, fazendo todos rirem.

**Harry X Tonks**

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio! – respondeu ela.

- Te desafio a ficar com os cabelos como os do Snape, durante três rodadas.

Tonks fechou os olhos e, quando abriu, seus cabelos estavam pretos, curtos e oleosos.

**Sirius X Lílian**

- Verdade – disse ela, rapidamente. Não se atrevia a pedir desafio para Sirius.

- Só fingia que odiava meu amiguinho Pontas ou não gostava dele mesmo?

- Eu... – começou ela, ficando vermelha. – Eu acho que... Que gostava dele, mas não... Não admitia isso... Nem para mim mesma.

- Ei! – reclamou Tiago. – E você me fez passar todos esses anos atrás de você? Por que não cedeu logo de uma vez?

- Simples – respondeu Lily. – Você era um galinha, arrogante e prepotente, com um ego enorme. Resumindo, isso fazia com que eu te odiasse. E eu dizia para mim mesma que te odiava, tinha medo de me machucar.

Três rodadas depois, Tonks voltou seu cabelo ao normal.

- Credo, como ele agüenta esse cabelo assim? – perguntou a menina. – É horrível!

A brincadeira se sucedeu até a hora do almoço. Nesse tempo, várias loucuras foram feitas. Sirius teve que se vestir de perua e fazer uma declaração para a lula gigante. Tiago teve que dançar a eguinha pocotó (desafio de Lily, que conhecia a música, por ser trouxa). Remo, dançou a boquinha da garrafa, o que ficou lindo considerando que uma tábua tinha mais flexibilidade. Frank teve que recitar uma poesia dançando balé e Harry, dançar a macarena.

Kely teve que entrar no lago. Alice teve que fazer uma declaração para Malfoy, a muito contragosto. Gina teve que ficar um minuto pendurada de cabeça para baixo na árvore e depois sair correndo atrás de uma coruja que estava voando. Lily teve que mandar um bilhetinho anônimo para alguém, dizendo um bando de besteiras e beijar Tiago no meio do Saguão de Entrada. Ele não perdeu tempo, e deu um beijo cinematográfico na ruiva, recebendo olhares assassinos e decepcionados das garotas que passavam por ali.

Depois de tudo isso, foram almoçar. Quando adentraram o Salão Principal, olhares os seguiram até se sentarem na mesa da Grifinória e, ora ou outra alguns se viravam para olhá-los.

- O assunto do mês – comentou Remo. – vai ser o namoro de vocês, sabem disso, não é?

- Claro, meu caro Aluado – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

- E é melhor cuidarem das duas – disse Frank, apontando para Lílian e Kely.

- Por quê? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- Se olhar matasse, vocês duas já estariam mortas – respondeu Gina.

- Você acha que as garotas vão se conformar de ver os garotos mais populares da escola namorando? – indagou Alice.

- Elas têm que se conformar, ora! – exclamou Lily.

- Não é tão fácil assim – falou Harry.

- Se alguém chegar perto da minha ruivinha, eu mando para a ala hospitalar – disse Tiago, abraçando Lílian, que recebeu mais olhares assassinos das garotas.

- Vão ter que pensar em como fazer todas deixarem de persegui-las – disse Tonks.

- Vamos pensar nisso – respondeu Sirius. – Agora, vamos comer – terminou, se servindo de um pouco de tudo que havia na mesa.

Depois do almoço, saíram do Salão, rumo à torre da Grifinória. No meio do caminho, foram parados por um grupo de garotas do quarto ano.

- É verdade que estão namorando, Tiago? – perguntou uma loira, apontando para ele e Lily.

- É sim, Mary – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- E vocês, Six? – perguntou uma morena de cabelos ondulados, para Sirius.

- Também – respondeu Sirius, abraçando Kely.

- Não pode ser! – disse Mary, enquanto todas do grupinho faziam cara de indignada.

- E por que não?- perguntou Lílian, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É inacreditável que os dois maiores gatinhos da escola estejam namorando! – exclamou outra morena, de cabelos lisos.

- Pois podem acreditar – disse Remo.

- Até você, Remo? – perguntou a morena de cabelos ondulados.

- Sim, Lucy – respondeu Remo.

- E você, Harry, não é? – perguntou Mary.

- Sim – respondeu o garoto.

- É bem bonito também – disse Lucy.

- Nem pense nisso, garota, a não ser que queira parar na ala hospitalar! – exclamou Gina, lançando um olhar assassino ao grupinho de garotas.

Elas saíram dali bravas e pisando forte, reclamando, enquanto todos riam da reação de Gina.

- Adorei isso! – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Foi ótimo – completou Sirius.

- Eu sabia que isso não demoraria a se espalhar – começou Frank.

- E a escola inteira ficaria sabendo – terminou Alice.

- E foi tudo por causa daquele desafio – falou Tonks.

- Depois dele, as pessoas começaram a assimilar as coisas – disse Remo. – Vocês não estavam mais brigando, andavam sempre juntos.

- Até aí, podia parecer apenas que tivessem se entendido, ficado amigos – falou Alice.

- Mas depois do beijo de hoje... – começou Remo, sorrindo. – Todos perceberam que, na verdade, estavam juntos.

- Mas e eu e o Sirius? – perguntou Kely.

- Vocês não foram tão discretos como a Lily e o Tiago – respondeu Remo, rindo. – Mas elas devem ter pensado que o Sirius, como sempre, estava só ficando com a Kely, e deixaria ela, daqui a alguns dias, as como isso não aconteceu... E vocês duas – continuou, apontando para Kely e Lílian. – Estão usando um anel, sim, mas eles não.

- Eu acho que o Remo está entendendo demais da cabeça das mulheres – brincou Sirius, rindo.

Depois disso, retornaram para os jardins. Os dez se sentaram, separados em casais, para conversar, até a hora de voltar para a torre da Grifinória, se arrumar para a festa.

Todos estavam sonolentos, pois tinham acordado muito cedo. Sem querer, acabaram cochilando. Kely foi a primeira a acordar e olhou no relógio de Sirius, que marcava três e meia.

- Ai, meu Merlin! – gritou ela, se levantando rápido. Com o grito, todos acordaram.

- O que foi, Kely? – perguntou Lílian.

- Por que o grito? – indagou Sirius, esfregando os olhos.

- São três e meia! – gritou ela, totalmente acordada.

- E daí? – perguntou Tiago.

- A festa! – dessa vez quem quase gritou foi Lily.

- A festa é daqui a três horas e meia, meninas – disse Remo.

- Só três horas e meia, você quer dizer – falou Lílian, se levantando.

- Precisamos nos arrumar! – disse Kely, apressada.

- Vocês têm muito tempo ainda, meninas – falou Harry.

- Não mesmo! – exclamou Alice. – Menos de quatro horas!

- Vamos, meninas! – chamou Gina, puxando Lily, que puxou Kely, que puxou Alice, que puxou Tonks e foram para o castelo. Os meninos se entreolharam, confusos.

- Por que elas já entraram? – perguntou Tiago, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá, Pontas, não tente entender as mulheres – disse Sirius dando ombros.

- Elas foram se arrumar para a festa – começou Remo.

- Mas já? – perguntou Tiago, espantado.

- É, elas gostam de enrolar para se aprontar – respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade – concordou Frank, rindo.

Eles ficaram conversando até as seis, e resolveram voltar para o dormitório. Nem se importaram que Pedro não estivesse lá.

**

- Vamos logo, não podemos perder nem mais um minuto! – disse Kely, correndo para o dormitório feminino.

Elas entraram quase voando na Sala Comunal mas, quando iam entrar em seu dormitório, viram que Tonks não as seguiam.

- Qual o problema, Tonks?- perguntou Alice.

- Agora tenho que ir para o meu dormitório. É para o outro lado – respondeu a garota.

- Vamos, pegue suas coisas e venha se arrumar conosco – disse Gina, sorrindo.

- Mas eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Lily.

- Não aceitamos não como resposta, pegue o que precisa em seu dormitório e venha.

Tonks seguiu para seu dormitório e, em menos de dois minutos, estava de volta, com uma malinha, em que devia haver sua fantasia, sapato, maquiagem, e mais alguns objetos.

Elas entraram no dormitório e começaram a arrumar o que iam usar, colocando tudo em cima da cama. Enquanto isso, Tonks entrou no banheiro e tomou seu banho, Gina foi a segunda, depois Lily, Alice e Kely foi a última.

Depois que todas já tinham tomado banho e estavam com os cabelos secos por magia, colocaram a fantasia. Todas prontas, começaram a se maquiar e arrumar os cabelos.

**

No dormitório masculino, os meninos tomaram um banho rápido, colocaram as fantasias e desceram para a Sala Comunal, esperar suas namoradas. Remo estava de cavaleiro antigo, Harry, Sirius e Frank combinaram de irem fantasiados dos três mosqueteiros e Tiago, que queria ser mais diferente e tradicional, foi de príncipe.

Estavam esperando as meninas fazia mais de meia hora. Já eram quase oito, o que significava que a festa estava prestes a começar.

- Será que elas vão demorar muito? – perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

- Conhecendo elas, com certeza sim, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, que olhava para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino a cada dez segundos.

Dez minutos depois elas descem para a Sala Comunal. Os cinco ficaram boquiabertos.

- Você está perfeita! – disseram eles, ao mesmo tempo.

Tonks estava de japonesa, até transformara seus cabelos em pretos e lisos e os olhos ficaram mais puxados, sua pele mais branquinha do que o normal. Estava com um kimono vermelho lindo e um leque florido.

Alice estava de alemã. Usava uma bata branca com alguns detalhes bordados, uma saia comprida preta com duas faixinhas, uma amarela e uma vermelha na parte inferior, uma tiara com algumas flores presas, um conjunto de colar e brinco com pedras avermelhadas.

Kely estava de odalisca, com uma linda fantasia azul brilhante, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos e uma sandália prata, só para não ir descalça. Seus cabelos estavam presos num alto rabo de cavalo, usava sombra e lápis de olho azuis e batom forte, brincos com pedras azuis e o colar que Sirius lhe dera, braceletes e pulseiras.

Gina estava de havaiana, com uma saia que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho com flores na parte de cima, na cintura, um colar de flores, uma rasteirinha e um hibisco vermelho atrás da orelha, além da sombra e batom vermelhos.

Lily estava de princesa, com um vestido verde esmeralda rodado contrastando com seus olhos, luvas igualmente verdes até o cotovelo, um colar e um brinco de pedras também verdes e uma sandália de salto, prata. Usava também uma maquiagem fraca, com uma sombra prata e batom rosa.

Cada uma se uniu ao seu namorado e seguiram para o Salão Principal, sobre os olhares curiosos e espantados de todos que passavam por eles.

- O assunto do dia ainda é o namoro de vocês – comentou Remo, ao ouvido de Tiago e Sirius, rindo.

- Mas, pelo visto – começou Frank. – Agora a escola inteira já sabe.

- Quanto a isso não resta dúvida – disse Alice, sorrindo. – É só ver os olhares que lançam às duas, quando passam por nós.

- É, e é bom se cuidarem – sugeriu Gina. – As meninas vão cair matando em cima de vocês.

- E eu sei muito bem disso – falou Tonks.

- Por quê? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius.

- As meninas no meu dormitório não falavam de outra coisa a não ser o Tiago e o Sirius. Elas deliravam! Até brigavam para ver quem é que conseguia ficar com um dos dois primeiro e apostavam quem ficava por mais tempo.

- É sério? – perguntou Tiago, um pouco espantado.

- É – confirmou Tonks.

- Mas se eu ver você dando bola para alguma delas, pode tratar de me esquecer! – avisou Lílian.

- Eu digo o mesmo. Ouviu senhor Black? – disse Kely.

- É claro, linda – falou Sirius, dando um sorrisinho. – Mas, fique tranqüila, nunca vou trocar você por nenhuma delas.

- E eu digo o mesmo, meu lírio – falou Tiago, com um sorriso sincero que convenceu a ruiva.

Eles entraram no Salão Principal, que estava completamente diferente e totalmente decorado. As mesas das quatro casas tinham sido retiradas. No lugar delas, foram colocadas umas trinta ou quarenta mesas, nas quais cabiam dez pessoas cada uma. Nelas haviam bandejas com petiscos, jarras de suco de abóbora, pratos, taças e talheres. No centro havia uma abóbora pequena com uma vela dentro.

Umas cem abóboras gigantes estavam flutuando pelo teto encantado, com luzes coloridas em seu interior e morcegos voavam entre elas. O salão estava se enchendo aos poucos e todos pareciam felizes com a mudança deste ano: a festa a fantasia em vez do tradicional banquete.

Ao fundo, onde ficava a mesa dos professores, havia um palco, não muito alto, com uma coisa estranha em cima que ninguém conhecia, exceto Lily e, pelo que parecia, alguns nascidos trouxas, que explicavam sua função aos amigos, que estavam maravilhados.

- É o karaokê – disse Lily, sorrindo.

- Então, agora explique, minha princesa ruivinha, como funciona isso? – perguntou Tiago e todos se viraram para ela, escutar a explicação, pois nenhum deles conhecia o objeto. A ruiva respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- É um microfone, você canta a música que passa na televisão, vai seguindo a... – começou, mas foi interrompida por todos, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma o quê? – perguntaram Sirius, Remo e Gina, enquanto Harry começava a rir da confusão, pois ele sabia o que era televisão, afinal, tinha vivido a vida inteira com trouxas, sequer sabia que era bruxo até completar seus onze anos.

- É uma espécie de telão – respondeu a ruiva. – Isso vocês conhecem, certo?

- Sim – respondeu Alice. – O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já usou ele na sala.

- Ótimo – disse Lílian, e continuou sua explicação. – Então, a letra da música passa na televisão e você vai cantando. No fim, você recebe uma nota. Entenderam?

- Acho que sim, mas quem dá a nota? – perguntou Kely.

- O próprio karaokê dá a nota – respondeu ela, e todos começaram a entender.

Eles se sentaram em uma mesa para esperar Dumbledore chegar para dar início à festa. Aos poucos o Salão foi se enchendo com diversas fantasias diferentes e até estranhas. Tinha gente vestido de tigre, girafa, até ursinho de pelúcia e canário.

Quando Pedro entrou no Salão, o grupo inteiro caiu na gargalhada. Ele estava com uma fantasia de maçã. Depois de, no mínimo uns cinco minutos rindo, eles conseguiram parar. Mas, toda vez que olhava para Pedro, começavam a rir ou abafavam risos.

Ele chegou na mesa com a cara fechada.

- Foi a única fantasia que sobrou – reclamou ele.

- Também, você demorou demais para ir, Rabicho. Não foi com todos, não sobraria muita coisa – disse Sirius, tentando não rir. Pedro fechou mais ainda a cara e foi sentar em outro lugar.

- Ou foi a única que coube nele – comentou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem de novo.

Em poucos minutos, o Salão estava completamente lotado e, quando Dumbledore entrou, todos silenciaram. Ele estava vestido de egípcio, era uma fantasia bonita e colorida.

- Não tenho muitas palavras a dizer – começou Dumbledore, sorridente, de braços abertos. – Aproveitem a festa, daqui a meia hora vai começar o karaokê, então, os que cantarão serão sorteados. Não adianta dizer não. Quem for sorteado terá que cantar, mesmo que seja ruim, eu mesmo sou péssimo! – continuou ele, rindo e fazendo todos rirem com esse comentário. – Depois darei uma demonstração de como se canta pessimamente a vocês! Podem começar a festa!

Dizendo isso, uma música começou a tocar e logo a pista de dança se encheu, principalmente de garotas. A música seguinte foi uma para dançar em pares. Lílian, Kely, Gina, Alice e Tonks puxaram os namorados para a pista.

Logo sobraram poucos sentados, a maioria estava dançando. Pedro era visto facilmente sentado com a cara emburrada. Provavelmente não tinha encontrado nenhuma menina que quisesse vir à festa com ele.

Depois do que pareceram dez minutos, a música parou e todos exclamaram.

- Agora vamos iniciar o karaokê, depois a música continuará tocando para vocês dançarem – disse ele, se dirigindo a um objeto que parecia um baú de madeira, todo desenhado. Colocou a mão dentro e tirou um pergaminho. Leu o primeiro nome e levantou a cabeça, para anunciar o primeiro escolhido. – Johnny Charper – disse ele, e um primeiranista muito assustado subiu ao palco, tremendo igual vara verde.

Dumbledore entregou-lhe uma lista de músicas, para ele escolher qual delas queria cantar. O garoto apontou para um número e Dumbledore apertou o controle remoto com força, não sabia se funcionaria ou não. A música entrou e o garoto começou a cantar. Até que cantava bem, deu uns deslizes por causa do nervosismo, mas a voz era boa.

Terminada sua vez, os alunos aplaudiram e ele desceu do palco com um sorrisinho fraco e se juntou aos seus amigos.

Passaram mais algumas pessoas. Duas cantaram super bem, outras três estavam razoável e cinco delas pareciam que queriam quebrar os vidros das janelas, que nem a Mulher Gorda quando cantava.

Dumbledore tirou mais um pergaminho.

- Lílian Evans – anunciou ele.

Lily arregalou os olhos e todos os olhares se viraram para ela. Por essa ela não esperava. Agora teria que cantar na frente da escola inteira. Não conseguiria, sequer chegar ao palco, sua pernas não obedeciam, não queria pagar mico na frente de todo mundo...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém encostar nela e começar a levá-la até o palco. Era Tiago. Se ele não estivesse ali, com certeza ela ficaria parada, olhando para o nada e todos olhando para ela.

Ela subiu no palco, ainda nervosa e Dumbledore lhe entregou a lista das músicas. Ela escolheu uma e Dumbledore colocou-a. A música começou a tocar, era lenta e bonita. Após algumas notas, Lily começou a cantar. O salão ficou em silêncio, sua voz era linda, doce e suave. Tiago ficou olhando-a com um sorriso enorme.

_Only Hope_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Quando a música acabou, todos ficaram boquiabertos com o talento de Lily. Ela cantava perfeitamente bem e o karaokê deu nota máxima a ela, assim como os professores, que estavam como jurados e davam notas de zero a dez. Ela recebeu dez de todos.

Ela desceu do palco, todos aplaudiram e Tiago veio correndo de encontro a ela. Ele a abraçou e beijou-a no meio do Salão Principal, sem se importar com o fato de que a escola toda os observava.

- Você é perfeita até na voz, minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago, ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Parabéns, Lily, foi ótimo! – falou Remo, também sorrindo.

- Não foi ótimo, Aluado – reclamou Tiago. – Foi perfeito, maravilhoso!

Mais alguns alunos cantaram, mas nenhum deles foi tão bem como Lílian.

- Severo Snape – chamou Dumbledore e todos olharam para o sonserino de cabelos oleosos e nariz de gancho, vestido de capitão gancho. Ele subiu no palco com uma cara péssima, prestes a azarar o primeiro que começasse a rir dele.

A música que ele escolheu já era ruim e, com a voz dele, ficou pior ainda. Ele não demonstrava nenhuma vontade de cantar e era desafinado. O nome da música, descobriu-se depois, era _I feel good_. Parecia que ninguém tinha entendido absolutamente nada do que ele cantou. Enrolou a música, desafinou... Resumindo, foi um desastre. Por piedade dos professores, recebeu nota três. Mas o karaokê não foi tão piedoso, deu nota zero.

Snape desceu do palco lançando um olhar assassino aos poucos que riram ou comentaram, parecendo furioso. Depois desse completo fiasco, Dumbledore pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos e tirou mais um pergaminho do baú.

- Tiago Potter – chamou ele. Tiago abriu um enorme sorriso e subiu no palco, recebendo sorrisinhos de algumas garotas que, por sua vez, receberam olhares furiosos de Lily. Tiago lançou um olhar para Lily, que sorriu para ele, de volta.

Ele escolheu a música e começou a cantar. Sua voz também era linda e calma.

_Wherever you will go_

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Tiago terminou recebendo aplausos e assobios. O karaokê, assim como os professores, deram nota máxima a ele. Depois de agradecer, desceu do palco, indo ao encontro de seus amigos.

Remo não cantou mal, mas também não foi o melhor. Tonks cantou bem, mas não tanto quanto Lily. Kely e Alice receberam a mesma nota: oito. E Gina recebeu nove. Frank, sete. Harry oito e meio e Sirius, nove e meio. Este ficou emburrado pois Tiago se gabou pelo menos umas vinte e cinco vezes de ter tirado uma nota maior que a dele, mesmo que seja apenas meio ponto de diferença.

Depois de quase todos os alunos cantarem, eles se sentaram para comer e beber alguma coisa.

- Agora, teremos a premiação do karaokê – anunciou Dumbledore, com a voz magicamente ampliada, para que todos escutassem. – Eu sei que não havia falado nada sobre isso antes, mas essa era a intenção, era para ser uma surpresa. E, pela carinha de vocês – continuou ele, sorrindo. – Eu consegui.

O Salão fez completo silêncio quando a professora McGonagall, o professor Slughorn e Dumbledore ficaram lado a lado, cada um com um pergaminho na mão.

- A premiação será de primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar – continuou o diretor. Ele ergueu o primeiro pergaminho e leu o nome. – Em terceiro lugar, houve um empate, então, os professores votaram e, que ganhou foi... Sirius Black, Grifinória!

Sirius se levantou, com um sorriso enorme e foi até a frente do Salão, onde Dumbledore o esperava, sorridente. Entregou um pequeno troféu a ele e pediu para Sirius se postar ao lado deles.

- Em segundo lugar – disse Dumbledore, olhando para todos no Salão. – Também houve um empate, mas, assim como no terceiro, pelo voto dos professores, o escolhido foi... Tiago Potter, Grifinória! – anunciou ele, e Tiago recebeu aplausos de todos, mas alguns alunos de outras casas reclamavam "_Por quê só os da Grifinória?" _ou "_Isso não é justo, é preferência!"_

- E, em primeiro lugar – falou Dumbledore, com a voz normal. O silêncio era tanto no Salão que nem ouvia-se a respiração dos alunos. – Felizmente, para o primeiro lugar não houve empate. Então, quem ficou em primeiro foi... Lílian Evans! – anunciou Dumbledore, e Lily arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ficara em primeiro lugar! Tiago abriu um enorme sorriso.

Ela foi até o palco e recebeu o troféu do diretor. A professora Sprout, vestida de mandrágora tirou uma foto dos três vencedores e dos professores. Logo depois, a música recomeçou e todos voltaram a dançar.

Antes do fim da festa, Tiago sumiu. Voltou logo depois, com um sorriso enorme, e não quis falar a razão de tal felicidade a ninguém. Eram quase uma e meia da manhã quando Dumbledore parou a música.

- Antes que me perguntem por quê parei a música, o que deve estar passando pela cabecinha de muitos de vocês, digo que alguém me pediu – disse o diretor, sorrindo para Tiago, que também sorriu. – Podemos começar, senhor Potter?

- Claro – respondeu Tiago. – Me acompanha, senhorita Evans? – chamou ele. Lily estava estática na cadeira, não sabia para onde e para quê Tiago estava chamando-a, até que teve uma vaga lembrança do que poderia ser...

_Flash Back_

_- Vamos logo, minha ruivinha! – chamou Tiago, puxando-a por um corredor, que levava ao sétimo andar. _

_- Mas onde você que me levar, Ti? – perguntou ela, confusa. – Já está quase na hora de voltar para a Sala Comunal, não podemos demorar!_

_- Você é a monitora chefe! – exclamou ele._

_- Por isso mesmo, tenho que dar o exemplo, e hoje nem é dia de ronda._

_- Esquece isso, vamos – disse ele, parando na frente de uma parede, e de costas para uma tapeçaria, em que Barnabás, O Amalucado, tentava ensinar balé aos trasgos. _

_Ele passou três vezes na frente da parede e, logo após, ela se transformou numa porta. Entrou, puxou-a para dentro e fechou a porta. Lily correu os olhos pela sala. Parecia uma sala para dança, mas não fazia a menor idéia da razão de estarem ali._

_- Me acompanha? – chamou Tiago, dando a mão a ela, que aceitou, mesmo sem saber o que fariam. Ele acenou a varia e uma espécie de Tango começou a ecoar pela sala._

_- Ah, não, nem pensar! Não vou dançar isso, não sei dançar isso! – disse ela, se virando, mas Tiago a segurou pelo braço e a virou, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele._

_- Não tem problema – falou ele, se aproximando. – Eu te ensino, minha ruivinha! – terminou, beijando-a. Quando se separaram, ele abriu um sorriso e acenou a varinha novamente, fazendo a música voltar para o começo. – É só me acompanhar, vamos fazer devagar uma vez, depois aumentamos a velocidade._

_A música ficou mais lenta, e Tiago foi conduzindo-a, ensinando os passos para ela. Não era tão difícil, mas a velocidade ainda estava baixa._

_- Não quero nem ver o que vai sair quando aumentar a velocidade – disse ela, rindo._

_- Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir._

_Depois de umas três ou quatro vezes, ele começou a colocar a música mais rápida. Lily errou algumas vezes, mas não estava se saindo mal._

_- Tiago, para quê você está me ensinando isso? – perguntou ela, desconfiada._

_- Surpresa, não osso contar._

_- Ah, não faça isso comigo, conta logo!_

_- Nem pensar, ruiva, ficará sabendo em breve – disse ele, com um sorriso maroto. Quando viu que ela ia protestar, mudou de assunto. – Acho que temos que ir, já passa da meia- noite_

_- Por que está se preocupando com as regras? Nunca fez isso..._

_- Vamos voltar – continuou, levando-a de volta para a Sala Comunal._

_Sem falar mais nada, voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. Lílian estava mais confusa ainda, não fazia idéia do que Tiago estava planejando._

_Fim do Flash Back_

_- Agora eu entendo... – _pensou Lily. – _Por isso que quis me ensinar aquilo... Para dançarmos hoje, mas eu não sei danar direito... E agora?_

Não tinha como negar, todos os olhares estavam, agora, nela e em Tiago. Portanto ela apenas aceitou. Se levantou e Tiago guiou-a até o centro do Salão, onde abriram um espaço em forma de círculo.

Dumbledore colocou a música dita por Tiago e começaram a dançar. Lily estava nervosa em ter que dançar algo assim, na frente de todos, mas, por sorte, não errou os passos. Quando terminaram, todos no salão aplaudiram e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Te amo, meu anjo ruivo! – disse Tiago alto, para que ela ouvisse no meio dos aplausos e, sem esperar mais nenhum minuto, agarrou-a e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Eram duas da manhã quando a festa acabou e todos, mortos de cansaço, voltaram para suas Salas Comunais, para tomar um banho e dormir.

Na entrada para a escada que levava a cada um dos dormitórios, eles se despediram e os meninos foram para um lado, enquanto as meninas foram para o outro.

Os dez subiram, tomaram banho e se largaram na cama, adormecendo em poucos instantes. Os marotos nem viram a chegada de Pedro, que havia ido comer mais um pouco, de tão rápido que dormiram.

**

**N/a:** espero que tenham gostado da Festa do Dia das Bruxas! rsrs até que foi bem animada!

**Janne P.: **uashuahsaushuashu e desconfie mesmo, nos próximos capítulo vão acontecer muuuuuuitas coisas! XD Em relação às surpresas, às vezes surge alguma ideia na minha cabeça e anoto pra não esquecer. A do Tiago foi uma delas! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Marininha Potter: **[MomentoDesilusãoOn] É impossível achar um garoto como esse marotos, né... Ç.Ç A gente escreve assim pra poder imaginar, já que na realidade não existe rsrs Vou dar um jeito de trazer um personagem da história pra vida real! ahsuahsuahsua Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **que bom que gostou das surpresas XD E o que achou do Tiago ensinando a Lily a dançar e depois apresentando pra escola toda!? ashuahsu Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Veronica D.M: **A campanha "Quero um Tiago Potter Pra Mim" está aberta, mas às moscas... aushuahsu infelizmente temos que nos conformar que não é possível encontrar um desse =( Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Taironi: **seja bem-vindo! =) aushuahsuash Você acertou, é essa mesma a poção que o Snape estava fazendo! Em relação ao review que você deixou na minha outra fic "Doce Paixão", eu vou continuá-la sim, com certeza. Mas, por enquanto, quase não tenho tempo pra escrever, é o último ano da escola e os professores estão enchendo a gente de coisa pra fazer, mas sempre que dá, escrevo um pouquinho, aviso quando voltar a postá-la, ok? ;) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Ninfadora Lupin: **obrigada pelo elogio *-* Fico muuuuuuuuito feliz que a minha seja uma das melhores fics HP que você leu *-* rsrs os dois na gruta foi bem fofo, mas dificuldades virão... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Nos próximos capítulos a fic vai ficar mais agitada e também um pouquinho mais triste a partir do 27... Posto o 24 na sexta-feira!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijosss!


	25. Viagens no tempo

Cap. 24 – Viagens no tempo

Na manhã de segunda-feira, eles foram dispensados da primeira aula, de tão cansados e sonolentos que estavam, até os professores estavam assim.

Tiago, Lílian, Sirius, Kely, Remo, Tonks (que agora andava com eles), Frank e Alice foram para a Sala Comunal, pegariam suas coisas e esperariam lá, até dar a hora de irem para a primeira aula. Harry e Gina resolveram dar uma volta pelos jardins antes da aula.

Estavam perto da Floresta Proibida, andando e conversando, quando um grito que parecia ter vindo do interior da floresta os chamou a atenção. Em instantes, ele cessou.

- Será que alguém está correndo perigo? – perguntou Gina, espantada.

- Não sei, mas o que quer que seja parece que precisa de ajuda. Não parecia ter sido um grito de terror ou pavor, apenas um grito de susto. Mas, vamos ver podemos ajudar quem quer que seja – respondeu Harry. Eles se entreolharam e começaram a entrar na floresta. As árvores estavam cada vez mais juntas, e a escuridão começava a tomar conta do lugar.

Harry ascendeu a varinha e Gina fez o mesmo. Eles estavam fazendo o menor barulho possível, apurando os ouvidos, caso ouvissem mais alguma coisa que desse uma pista de onde viera o grito.

Por um tempo, não viram nada, exceto árvores e mais árvores. Embora não estivessem se embrenhado tão fundo na floresta, não havia som algum. De repente, eles escutaram um barulho de passos e viraram para trás mas, de novo, não viram nada.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Harry e Gina não tiveram tempo nem de gritar. Uma juba de cabelos castanhos tapou completamente a visão de Harry, que não conseguia nem se mexer, devido ao susto, deixando sua varinha cair e se apagar.

Alguém alto e desengonçado abraçou Gina com força, quase não deixando-a respirar. Quando as duas pessoas se afastaram foi que Harry os reconheceu. Mesmo no escuro, era impossível não reconhecer aquela juba de cabelos castanhos e o alto e desengonçado, junto a ela.

- Rony! Hermione! – exclamou Harry, sorrindo e abraçando os dois, seguido de Gina.

- Olá, Harry – disse Hermione, quase chorando. – Olá, Gina!

- Oi, cara – disse Rony com um enorme sorriso. – Achamos que tinham morrido. Os dois sumiram.

- Não tínhamos como avisar vocês que estava tudo bem – falou Harry.

- Nenhuma coruja conseguiria encontrar os dois a vinte e um anos no futuro – respondeu Gina, rindo.

- Não mesmo – concordou Hermione, que agora já chorava de felicidade por ter encontrado os dois vivos.

- Venham, vamos sair daqui – disse Rony, olhando a sua volta. – Esse lugar está me dando arrepios.

- Por quê, Rony? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto Harry pegava suas varinhas que haviam caído e a acendia.

- Sei lá, tenho a impressão de que estamos sendo observados – sussurrou ele para os amigos.

- Vamos logo – disse Hermione, acendendo a própria varinha, para dar um pouco mais de luminosidade ao local.

Não tinham andado nem vinte metros quando alguma coisa, ou algumas, se mexeram atrás deles. Os quatro se viraram, apontando a varinha e viram vários olhos brilhando.

- Ah, não... – começou Rony, com a voz falhada, com medo. – De novo não!

- Corram! – gritou Harry, mas Rony não saiu do lugar, parecia que tinha perdido a sensibilidade das pernas.

- Correr não vai adiantar, Harry! – exclamou Hermione, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse tirá-los daquela situação. – Elas vão nos alcançar! São mais rápidas do que nós!

- E então o que faremos? – perguntou Gina que, como Harry, não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Não sei, estou tentando me lembrar de algum feitiço – disse Hermione, rapidamente. – Já sei!

- O quê? – perguntaram Harry e Gina. Rony estava demasiado assustado para sequer falar alguma coisa.

- _Accio Vassouras! – _gritou ela. – Agora temos que correr, ela estão começando a se aproximar! Anda, Rony! – exclamou ela, puxando o menino e todos saíram dali, correndo o mais rápido que podiam, mas as aranhas estavam quase os alcançando.

- _Aranha Exumai!_ – gritou Harry, fazendo com que a aranha mais próxima voasse para longe. Hermione e Gina se viraram e executaram o mesmo feitiço, no mesmo momento em que quatro vassouras pararam na frente deles.

Cada um montou em uma e voaram para cima, passando pelas copas das árvores da floresta e sobrevoando-as, vendo, de novo, a luz do dia. Pousaram no gramado perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Essa foi por pouco! – disse Rony, finalmente.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Gina.

- Nove horas – respondeu Hermione. – Por quê?

- A nossa aula já deve estar começando! – disse ela.

- Mas não podemos ir para a aula e deixar os dois aqui – falou Harry, no que Gina concordou.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – indagou a ruiva.

- Vou mandar um bilhete avisando que não vamos poder ir, para eles nos encontrarem na Sala Precisa depois da aula – respondeu Harry. Chamou a coruja de Tiago e deu a ela o pergaminho, que continha poucas palavras.

- Para quem você mandou essa carta, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, confusa. – E, para quê encontrar na Sala Precisa?

- Meus pais – respondeu Harry, simplesmente.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os dois, de olhos arregalados.

- Sim, não perceberam nada quando Harry falou que nenhuma coruja os encontraria vinte e um anos no futuro? – indagou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, achei que era brincadeira – falou Rony e Hermione concordou.

- Não é – disse Harry, sorrindo. – Estamos em 1977, no último ano de meus pais na escola.

- Nossa, cara, deve ter sido muito bom conhecer seus pais, estar com eles – falou Rony, sorrindo também.

- Você não imagina o quanto! – disse Harry. – E, Hermione, para que tempo você estava pensando que estava?

- Não sei – respondeu Hermione, meio envergonhada. – Esse vira-tempo não parece estar funcionando direito, como não tinha sobrado nenhum inteiro, peguei esse quebrado mesmo, quando invadimos o Departamento de Mistérios... – continuou, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- Vocês invadiram o ministério? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

- Sim, mas dessa vez não foi tão difícil sair, porque não tinham dezenas de Comensais da Morte atrás da gente – respondeu Rony, rindo.

- E como encontraram o vira-tempo? – perguntou Gina.

- Ainda não consertaram todo o Departamento, é muito grande e confuso. E essa sala ainda estava... Bem, do jeito que deixamos – falou Hermione. – E esse aqui parecia ser o mais inteiro. Mesmo assim estava com alguns defeitinhos. Mas acho que deu para usar.

- Para que época vocês queriam voltar? – indagou Harry.

- Para o dia em que você nasceu, Harry, achamos que, se voltássemos para esse dia, poderíamos destruir as Horcrux e tentar acabar com Voldemort. E você estaria vivo e com seus pais – disse Hermione.

- Pelo visto o vira-tempo não funcionou tão bem assim! – exclamou Harry rindo.

- E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Foi tudo plano da Gina. Um vira-tempo caiu nas vestes dela no dia em que fomos ao Departamento de Mistérios e ela o guardou. Me trouxe para cá e eu não sabia de nada, fiquei sabendo quando chegamos e ela me contou.

- Agora queremos o mesmo que vocês – continuou Gina. – Acabar com Voldemort, para que o Tiago e a Lily possam viver. E como estão todos, Rony? – perguntou ela.

- Estão bem, embora muito abalados, achamos que estavam mortos. O Harry porque foi direto para você-sabe-quem e a Gina desapareceu, ninguém achou ela em lugar algum – respondeu Rony.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore, agora? – indagou Harry. – Ele vai entender. Entendeu quando falamos com ele e nos deu dicas do que fazer.

- Tudo bem – concordaram Rony e Hermione e os quatro seguiram para o escritório do diretor.

****

Tiago, Lily e os outros estavam chegando na sala de aula quando o Eddy entra voando pelo corredor e pousa no ombro do dono.

- Por que está aqui, agora, Eddy? – perguntou Tiago. – A hora do correio já passou.

A coruja estendeu a perna e Tiago retirou o pergaminho. Logo após isso, ela saiu voando para o corujal. Tiago abriu e leu a carta, em silêncio. Era curta.

_Pai,_

_Não poderei ir à aula hoje. Por favor, me encontre na Sala Precisa quando acabar a aula. Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada sério._

_Harry._

- De quem é? – perguntou Sirius, querendo ver a carta.

- Do Harry – respondeu o garoto.

- E o que ele quer? – indagou Lily, preocupada com o filho.

- Que o encontre na Sala Precisa depois da aula.

**

Os corredores estavam desertos, pois a aula havia acabado de começar. Um ventinho frio varria o castelo, tempo estava começando a tomar as características de inverno. Eles seguiram até a gárgula de Pedra, Harry disse a senha e subiram pela escada até a porta com a maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo. Harry bateu três vezes.

- Entre! – disse o diretor. Harry abriu a porta e os quatro adentraram no escritório. Dumbledore olhou para eles e analisou Rony e Mione cuidadosamente. – Hum, acho que nunca vi os dois também – disse ele, sorrindo. – Mas suponho que seja seus amigos do futuro, Harry.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Então, me contem a aventura da vez! – pediu Dumbledore, indicando duas cadeiras e conjurando mais duas, à frente de sua escrivaninha. Depois que eles se sentaram, Harry começou a contar a história, com a ajuda de todos. Após terminarem, Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Certo, penso que, assim como esses dói jovens que chegaram algum tempo antes dos senhores, vieram com a mesma intenção deles.

- Sim, senhor – disse Hermione, feliz por estar vendo e falando com o diretor, já que há muito tempo não fazia isso.

- Mas, acho que não é necessário que continuem aqui. Se quiserem, é claro, terei o imenso prazer em acomodá-los!

- Não pretendemos ficar por muito tempo, professor – disse Rony.

- E por quê não, senhor Weasley? – perguntou ele, lançando um olhar profundo a Rony.

- Primeiro por que queríamos ir para a data do nascimento do Harry – começou Hermione. – E, segundo, já que vocês já estão fazendo o que queríamos fazer, não há razão para continuarmos aqui.

- Entendo, senhorita Granger. Mas, podem ficar o tempo que quiserem.

- Obrigado, professor – agradeceu Rony, sorrindo. – Mas também precisamos avisar todos do futuro que o Harry e a Gina estão bem. Todos estão tristes pensando que os dois estão mortos.

- Bom, isso vocês é que decidirão.

- Precisamos ir, senhor, meus pais e meus amigos estão esperando – disse Harry, se levantando.

- Certo, Harry, vejo vocês em breve.

- Até mais, professor – disseram Gina, Rony e Hermione. Ao saírem da sala do diretor, rumaram para o sétimo andar, se preparando para contar toda a história de novo.

**

- O que será que o Harry quer falar conosco? - perguntava Tiago a Lily de cinco em cinco minutos, na aula, pois sentavam juntos.

- Se não parar de perguntar isso eu vou fazer um feitiço para você ficar quieto! – ameaçou a ruiva. – Eu quero prestar atenção na aula!

- Eu sei, mas o que será que ele... – começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido.

- _Silêncio!_ – murmurou a ruiva, apontando a varinha para ele discretamente. – Eu avisei! Vai ficar quieto ou não?

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça, pois as palavras simplesmente não saíam quando ele abria a boca. Lily desfez o feitiço e começou a falar antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Se perguntar sobre isso mais uma vez, te deixo mudo até o final da aula!

- Está bem, mas lembre-se que eu sou seu namorado! Futuro marido e futuro pai de seu filho – disse ele, fazendo-a abafar uma risada.

- Eu sei disso, mas não agüento mais você perguntando a mesma coisa a cada cinco minutos!

- Está bem, parei – respondeu ele, parando de falar e começando a prestar atenção na aula, ou fingir que prestava. Quando a sineta tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, Tiago jogou todo o material dentro da sua mochila de qualquer jeito e ficou a apressar os amigos. – Vamos logo! O Harry já deve estar lá! Andem!

- Ei, calma – disse Sirius. – Por que a pressa?

- Quero saber o que aconteceu, oras! – respondeu ele, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Depois que saíram da sala, seguiram direto para o sétimo andar quase correndo, para acompanhar Tiago. Este passou três vezes em frente à parede, que se transformou em porta. Eles abriram e entraram. A sala se transformara num lugar confortável, com poltronas e sofás fofos. Não havia ninguém lá.

- Está vendo, Tiago – falou Lily, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Corremos tanto e ele ainda nem está aqui.

Todos se sentaram para esperar o garoto. Tiago e Sirius sentaram lado a lado nas duas poltronas de Chintz. Como Harry estava demorando, começaram a conversar, até que o assunto chegou aos namoros.

- Eu ainda lembro dos gritos da Lily! – exclamou Remo, rindo.

- É, faz muito tempo que ela não grita – disse Kely, rindo também.

- E está muito bem assim, prefiro desse modo do que o de antes – respondeu Tiago. – Meu namoro está ótimo! – continuou, puxando Lily para um beijo, já que estava no sofá ao seu lado.

- Ah, eu pensei que eu era seu namorado! – falou Sirius, se fingindo de indignado e tirando Tiago de seu beijo, no que este fez cara feia.

- Está louco, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Frank, rindo.

- Ai ai, eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma quedinha pelo maroto Sirius Black! – disse Kely, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ele ficou louco sim, Frank – falou Tiago, de cara feia por ter sido arrancado de seu beijo.

- Não é isso que você me diz todas as noites quando nos encontramos no telhado da torre da Grifinória! – respondeu Sirius, fazendo biquinho.

- Hey, não era para revelar isso na frente de todos, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago, também entrando na brincadeira. – Revelou nosso segredinho! – completou, enquanto todos gargalhavam. – Não pode me agarrar agora!

- Ah, não consigo, é mais forte que eu. Perto de você eu não consigo me segurar! – continuou Sirius, sentando no colo de Tiago e abraçando-o. Ninguém mais agüentava de tanto rir. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu.

Todos olharam em direção à porta, para ver quem era. Quando Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione viram a cena, tiveram que se sentar no chão, de tanto rir.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Gina, vermelha, ao se recuperar do ataque de riso.

- A revelação do amor secreto de Sirius e Tiago – respondeu Alice, rindo.

- Se encontram as escondidas a noite, sabiam disso? – perguntou Kely, se fingindo de indignada.

- Se continuar assim eu não vou ter pai! – disse Harry, fingindo estar triste. Sirius, que ainda estava no colo de Tiago, foi empurrado para o chão por ninguém menos que Lílian.

- Sai pra lá, seu cachorro veado! – exclamou ela, segurando o riso. – Ele é meu! – terminou ela, beijando o namorado, enquanto Sirius fazia uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Nunca pensei que veria a Lily fazendo isso – disse Kely, rindo.

- Ela, que é a toda certinha! – exclamou Alice.

- As vezes temos que fazer umas loucuras, certo, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela.

- Com certeza, senhorita Evans, principalmente se essas loucuras forem iguais às de agora!

Depois que todos pararam de rir foi que perceberam a presença de mais duas pessoas na sala, que não conheciam.

- Acho que nunca os vi na escola – disse Lily, olhando para os dois.

- Como se chamam? – perguntou Frank.

- Esse é o Rony, meu melhor amigo, e essa é Hermione, minha melhor amiga – apresentou Harry.

- Ei, e onde eu entro? – perguntou Gina, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você é minha namorada! – disse Harry, beijando a ruiva. Quando se separaram, ele começou a apresentar os outros para Rony e Mione. - Esses são Tiago e Lílian, meus pais, Sirius, que vocês já conhecem, Kely, a namorada dele, Alice e Frank e o Remo, que também já conhecem.

- Eles podem até nos conhecer, mas nós não – disse Remo, sorrindo.

- Então, como vieram parar aqui? – perguntou Lily.

Os quatro começaram a contar a mesma história contada a Dumbledore. Quando terminaram, já era quase hora do almoço. Levou mais tempo do que quando foi dita ao diretor em razão das interrupções freqüentes para perguntas e comentários.

- Então, vocês começam a participar das aulas quando? – perguntou Alice.

- Amanhã mesmo – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo.

- E vamos ter mais um no dormitório! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo também.

- E nós mais uma! – disse Alice.

Quando era meio-dia e meia, os onze seguiram para o Salão Principal, almoçar.

Vários olhares curiosos os seguiram pelo resto da semana, o mesmo que ocorrera com Harry e Gina quando chegaram, todos querendo saber quem eram os novos visitantes e por que estavam ali.

No meio de novembro, a neve e o frio intenso chegaram a Hogwarts, obrigando seus habitantes a se agasalharem melhor e ficarem dentro do castelo, devido ao frio. No terceiro sábado do mês teria um passeio à Hogsmeade e todos estavam animados para ir.

O sábado amanheceu claro e gelado, com uma camada de neve branca e intacta e uma névoa cobrindo os gramados da escola. No dormitório masculino, agora, havia sete camas. Rony roncava profundamente ao lado de Harry, que já estava acordado fazia algum tempo.

Eram nove da manhã quando Harry se levantou. Logo em seguida todos começaram a acordar e se aprontar para ir à Hogsmeade em uma hora.

Depois que todos estavam prontos, desceram para a Sala Comunal esperar as meninas que, como sempre, demoravam mais para se arrumar.

**

- Hoje vamos à Hogsmeade! – exclamou Kely, se levantando.

- E amanhã é o nosso aniversário de dois meses de namoro! – exclamou Lily, feliz.

- Vocês não têm idéia de como é bom estar aqui – disse Hermione, se levantando também.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- O futuro está enfrentando uma guerra incansável, desde que Voldemort retomou seu corpo – respondeu ela.

- Deve ser horrível – falou Lílian, pensando em seu futuro.

- Muito – disse Hermione. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, hoje temos que ficar alegres!

Depois que todas se arrumaram, foram para a Sala Comunal, encontrar os meninos e, como de costume, eles já estavam lá e Tonks já esperava, também, junto a Remo.

Depois de tomarem café, todos rumaram para o Saguão de Entrada, enfrentar o frio cortante para chegar ao vilarejo. Estavam bem agasalhados, com luvas, cachecóis e gorros. Durante o percurso, várias garotas que passavam jogavam charme para Tiago, Sirius, Harry e Rony, enquanto Lily, Kely, Gina e Hermione faziam cara feia.

Na metade do caminho, começou a nevar. Ele andaram mais rápido, tremendo, com as bochechas vermelhas de frio. Chegaram ao vilarejo e foram direto ao Três Vassouras, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada para esquentar.

O bar estava apinhado de gente. Agora era mais difícil encontrar uma mesa vazia, pois estavam em doze. Enquanto uns foram juntar duas mesas, os outros foram buscar as cervejas. Eles se sentaram e começaram a beber e conversar.

Depois que todos terminaram, as garotas queriam ir até a Dedosdemel, enquanto os garotos queriam ir à Zonko's, portanto se dividiram em dois grupos e combinaram de se encontrarem em quarenta minutos no próprio Três Vassouras.

Quando os garotos estavam voltando para o bar, uma tempestade de neve começou a cair. Eles apressaram o passo e entraram no local, que estava mais cheio do que antes. Eles avistaram as meninas já sentadas, cada uma com uma sacolinha de doces.

- Faz tempo que estão aqui? – perguntou Tiago, cheio de neve nos cabelos.

- Não, alguns minutos antes de começar a nevar – respondeu Lily, rindo. – E você está parecendo um bolinho com glacê!

- Por quê? – perguntou ele, enquanto todos começavam a rir do comentário da ruiva.

- Vá até o espelhe e veja você mesmo, Pontas – respondeu Sirius, que tinha se lembrado de tirar a neve antes de entrar no Três Vassouras.

Tiago foi até um espelhinho que havia numa das paredes e se viu cheio de neve. Passou a mão nos cabelos para retirá-la e voltou para a mesa.

- Melhor agora? – questionou ele, rindo.

- Ah, estava tão fofinho! – respondeu Sirius, zoando com o amigo.

O bar foi se enchendo cada vez mais de alunos que procuravam um lugar para se proteger do frio e da neve e tomar alguma coisa que os esquentasse. Enquanto isso, o céu ficava cada vez mais escuro, anunciando uma tempestade ainda mais forte em alguns minutos.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo – disse Hermione, olhando pela janela, que estava meio embaçada devido à quantidade de pessoas no bar, mas, mesmo assim, era possível ver nuvens carregadas se aproximarem.

- Por que, Hermione? – perguntou Rony, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Daqui a pouco a tempestade vai ficar mais forte, e não parece que vai passar rápido – respondeu ela, apontando para a janela. – Olhem só como está o céu.

Ninguém discordou de Hermione. Uma tempestade realmente forte estava chegando. O mais rápido que puderam, saíram do bar, rumo ao castelo. O vento cortante açoitava seus rostos descobertos.

Estava difícil caminhar em toda aquela neve e com o vento forte contra eles. Perto dos portões ladeados por javalis alados da escola, o vento se tornou ainda mais forte.

Lily estava ainda mais branca do que já era, com as mãos insensíveis, mesmo que estivesse com luvas. Quando atravessaram os portões, ela caiu na neve. Parecia que suas pernas e braços estavam paralisados, travados por causa do frio que só aumentava.

Por causa do chiado do vento em seus ouvido e olhos semi-cerrados para impedir a neve de entrar neles, ninguém viu o que tinha ocorrido. Tiago foi o primeiro a perceber a ausência da namorada, quando olhou para os lados, alguns metros a frente dela.

- Lily, cadê a Lily? – perguntou ele, desesperado quando não a viu em lugar algum.

- O quê? – ele ouviu a voz de Sirius vinda de algum lugar a esquerda.

- A LILY SUMIU! – gritou Tiago, para que todos ouvissem.

- Como assim sumiu? – perguntou Harry, alto, também procurando a ruiva.

- Pontas, vamos congelar se continuarmos aqui! – exclamou Remo que, provavelmente não havia escutado que Lílian havia sumido.

- Façam o seguinte, voltem para o castelo, eu vou voltar pelo caminho que viemos para ver se acho ela – respondeu Tiago. – Vão na frente, eu já vou!

Dizendo isso, se virou para trás e começou a caminhar de volta para os portões, enquanto os amigos retornavam à escola. Um pouco mais a frente, Tiago tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara na neve.

Quando se levantou e olhou para o que o fizera tropeçar, viu alguém quase coberto de neve. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da pessoa e começou a tirar a neve que a cobria, começando pelo rosto. Era Lily. Estava ali, desmaiada, mais branca do que a neve.

Tiago retirou toda a neve de cima dela e a pegou nos braços, levando-a o mais rápido que podia para o interior do castelo. Ao chegar no Saguão de Entrada, seguiu quase correndo para a ala hospitalar. Entrou correndo e deitou-a numa cama. Ainda estava branca e gelada.

Com a correria, Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou ela, ao ver Tiago em pé ao lado de uma cama e um caminho de neve, que entrava pelo local até onde ele estava parado.

- Eu não sei, mas a senhora pode fazer alguma coisa, não é? Perguntou ele, segurando a mão gelada da ruiva.

- O que houve com ela?

- Não sei, só que quando a vi, estava desmaiada, quase coberta de neve, perto dos portões do castelo.

- Está muito frio lá fora, o desmaio deve ter ocorrido por causa disso – disse a enfermeira, analisando a ruiva. – É só dar a ela uma poção reanimadora e ela vai melhorar em instantes – terminou ela, fazendo Tiago ficar aliviado.

- Estávamos voltando de Hogsmeade, queríamos chegar antes da tempestade, mas acabamos pegando-a um pouco antes de chegar aqui.

- Certo, vou pegar a poção, volto em um segundo – disse ela, entrando em sua sala. Alguns instantes depois, saiu com um copo que continha uma poção avermelhada que parecia fumegar de leve. Deu-a à Lílian, que recuperou a cor na hora. – Ela acordará em alguns minutos.

Tiago se sentou numa cadeira e ficou esperando a namorada acordar e Madame Pomfrey retornou para sua sala.

Não tinham se passado nem cinco minutos quando dez pessoas entraram na ala hospitalar e se postaram em volta da cama de Lily.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Harry.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – indagou Kely.

- Vai demorar para ela acordar? – questionou Alice.

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez – disse Tiago, sorrindo, o que indicava que nada grave tinha acontecido, senão ele não estaria sorrindo assim. – Ela está bem sim, Harry. Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, Kely, quando percebi que ela não estava mais do meu lado e fui procurá-la, a vi desmaiada no chão, quase totalmente coberta de neve. E, Alice, Madame Pomfrey disse que ela acordará em alguns minutos.

- Que bom! – disseram todos.

- Isso aqui é uma ala hospitalar! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey, saindo de sua sala e olhando para o grupo. – Saiam todos! Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco, agora, fora!

- Eu fico – avisou Tiago.

- Está bem, mas só você – disse ela. – Vamos, o que estão esperando?

- Esperamos você na Sala Comunal, Pontas – falou Sirius. Os dez saíram da ala hospitalar e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. A tempestade ainda não tinha parado, e o céu escurecia mais a cada minuto. Embora ainda fosse de manhã, parecia noite.

- _Chifre de Unicórnio – _disse Gina à Mulher Gorda, que girou par frente, permitindo a entrada deles na Sala Comunal. Ela estava quase vazia, pois todos os alunos deviam estar esperando o fim da tempestade para voltar. Só havia alguns primeiranistas e segundanistas, que ainda não tinham permissão para visitar o vilarejo.

Se sentaram em frente à lareira, onde um fogo forte crepitava e aquecia toda a sala.

**

Poucos minutos depois da saída de seus amigos, Lily acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, sem reconhecer o lugar, mas, depois, sentiu que sua mão esta sendo apertada por alguém e olhou para o lado. Sorriu ao ver quem era e, finalmente, reconheceu que estava na ala hospitalar.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera.

- Você desmaiou enquanto estávamos voltando. Estava coberta de neve quando te encontrei – respondeu Tiago. – Te trouxe para cá e Madame Pomfrey te deu uma poção.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, sorrindo.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu? – indagou Tiago.

- Não, não me lembro de quase nada – respondeu ela, tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – Só lembro que tive... Não sei... Uma espécie de pressentimento ruim, tudo ficou preto e... Foi só.

- É estranho, mas depois vemos isso. Vou ver com a Madame Pomfrey se você pode sair – e, dizendo isso, soltou a mão da ruiva e foi até a salinha da enfermeira. Voltou com um sorriso que nem precisava de palavras. – Vamos?

- Claro – respondeu ela, sorrindo, e se levantou. Mas, quando o fez, teve uma nova tontura e se desequilibrou. Tiago foi rápido e impediu-a de cair no chão.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, foi… Só uma tontura, já estou melhor.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, vamos.

Eles saíram da ala hospitalar e rumaram para a torre da Grifinória, onde seus amigos os esperavam. Tiago sempre de olho na ruiva, para o caso de ela ter outra tontura. Ele usou seu conhecimento sobre o castelo e entrou por vários atalhos, chegando rapidamente à torre. Lily disse a senha e os dois entraram. Tiago se sentou numa poltrona vazia e puxou Lílian para se sentar em seu colo.

- Está melhor, Lily? – perguntaram todos, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou sim – respondeu ela, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Tiago e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Preciso falar com você depois – sussurrou ela, ao ouvido do rapaz, para ninguém ouvir.

- Está bem – respondeu ele, igualmente baixo, abraçando-a pela cintura. – Quer falar agora?

- Daqui a pouco – respondeu ela. – Está tão bom aqui, com você.

Quando Tiago olhou-a outra vez, viu que havia adormecido.

- Vou levá-la ao dormitório, deve estar cansada, já volto – disse Tiago, se levantando com a ruiva nos braços. Todos concordaram e ele seguiu para seu próprio dormitório. Entrou e deitou-a cuidadosamente em sua cama. Pegou um cobertor, deitou-se ao seu lado e cobriu os dois, para que ela não passasse mais frio.

Abraçou-a e ficou apenas contemplando-a, como era linda... Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando para ela... Lily acordou, mas não teve vontade de abrir os olhos... Estava tão quentinho e confortável...

Quando os abriu, a primeira coisa que viu foi Tiago, observando-a e sorrindo.

- Me trouxe até aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Quem mais seria?- questionou ele, sorrindo e beijando-a docemente.

- Não sei, eu estava dormindo. Quem pode me dizer isso é você... – falou a ruiva, rindo.

- Fui eu sim e fiquei aqui, com você todo esse tempo e poderia ficar por muito mais!

- Como você consegue? – indagou ela, olhando-o profundamente.

- O quê?

- Ser tão fofo... Falar coisas tão lindas...

- Eu sou perfeito! – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Convencido, isso sim! – exclamou ela, rindo.

- Não, eu só sou feliz!

- E por quê?

- Porque eu tenho a garota mais linda de Hogwarts e porque ela me ama também.

- E que seria essa sortuda? – perguntou ela, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Ah, isso eu não falo, é segredo.

- Ah, se não falar vou pensar que é o Sirius, ele já revelou o amor secreto de vocês dois.

- Então... Vou dar uma dica de quem é, está bem? Mas só uma dica!

- Certo – respondeu ela. Tiago se aproximou de seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente. Rapidamente, aprofundou o beijo e ficaram assim por algum tempo. Quando se separaram, os dois estavam ofegantes.

- E agora, já sabe que é? – perguntou ele.

- Ainda não, preciso pensar mais um pouco. Não pode me dar outra dica?

- Já dei uma... Mas, te dar mais uma não custa nada – respondeu ele, beijando-a de novo, dessa vez, mais ardentemente.

- Eu acho que já descobri que é – disse ela.

- Então, me diga – pediu ele, sorrindo.

- Não, prefiro dar uma dica – respondeu ela, rindo e beijando-o.

- Te amo e te amarei para sempre! – falou Tiago ao ouvido dela.

Alguns minutos depois, sem saber como explicar, Tiago já estava por cima da ruiva, beijando-lhe não só a boca, mas toda a face e seu pescoço. Ela o afastou delicadamente e Tiago olhou-a, confuso.

- O que foi?- perguntou, a over que ela não falava nada.

- Eu... Eu ainda não estou pronta, Ti – respondeu ela, dando um sorrisinho fraco.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, meu anjo ruivo – disse ele, deitando-se ao lado dela outra vez. – Eu entendo.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela. – Você será o segundo a saber quando estiver.

- Segundo?

- Claro, eu serei a primeira! – respondeu ela, rindo.

- Então, o que queria falar comigo?

- Era sobre aquele pressentimento que eu falei. Eu senti que... Que algo ruim está para acontecer.

- Tem alguma idéia do que pode ser? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Nenhuma. Só sei que algo de ruim vai acontecer, mas não sei o quê.

- É bom estarmos preparados... – começou Tiago, mas, nesse momento, alguém entrou no dormitório, branco feito papel, com uma cara assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, preocupada. Essa cara não significava boa coisa. Mas não obteve resposta.

- Fala logo, Almofadinhas, o que aconteceu? – questionou Tiago, quase gritando, e se levantando, seguido por Lily.

- Estamos sendo... Atacados – respondeu Sirius, ainda na porta, com os olhos arregalados.

- Atacados por quem? – perguntou Tiago, mas, vendo que não obteria resposta tão rapidamente, resolveu trazer o amigo à realidade de forma mais fácil. Chegou até ele, segurou-o pelos ombros e sacudiu.

Sirius, aparentemente, voltou a realidade, e Tiago percebeu, tarde demais, que fizera a coisa errada, pois Sirius começou a entrar em pânico, sem saber o que fazer. Lily parou-o e olhou-o bem nos olhos.

- Nos diga exatamente o que está acontecendo, Sirius – pediu ela, calmamente, o que fez o maroto se tranqüilizar... Um pouco.

- Estamos sendo atacados, Hogsmeade está sendo atacada, eles estão vindo para Hogwarts! – gritou ele, exasperado.

- Quem está vindo para Hogwarts? – perguntou Lily, tentando ficar calma. Tiago já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Eles, todos eles, vão atacar Hogwarts, temos que fazer alguma coisa! – falou Sirius, entrando em pânico de novo.

- Assim não dá! – disse Lily, perdendo a calma. – Com ele desse jeito não vamos conseguir nenhuma informação!

- Eu acho que já sei o que está havendo Lily – disse Tiago, anormalmente sério.

- Então me diga logo, o Sirius não está em condições de falar nada no momento.

- São os... – começou Tiago, mas Sirius o interrompeu, segurou-o pelos ombros e começou a sacudir o amigo.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa logo, Pontas! – gritou ele, fazendo Tiago perder totalmente a paciência.

- SE ACALMA, ALMOFADINHAS! – gritou ele e Sirius parou tudo de repente.

- Então, agora me explique, Tiago, o que está acontecendo, que até agora eu não entendi nada – disse a ruiva.

- Comensais da Morte – respondeu Tiago, olhando-a seriamente.

- Mas, por que eles estariam aqui? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Voldemort quer dominar Hogwarts, impor as trevas, chegou até a pedir o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a Dumbledore, mas é claro que ele negou. Desde então, ele têm feito de tudo para acabar com Dumbledore, mas Dumbledore é mais poderoso. É o único que Voldemort teme.

- E como você sabe de tudo isso? – questionou Lílian, tentando ingerir todas as informações que estava recebendo.

- Meus pais são aurores, trabalham no ministério, tentam deter Voldemort e escuto eles falando sobre isso – respondeu Tiago.

- Entendo... – disse ela, lentamente, interligando tudo. – E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Não sei, primeiro temos que ver se algum professor está dando instruções – respondeu ele, olhando para Sirius, que estava sentado na cama, coma a cabeça nas mãos.

- Então vamos! – disse a ruiva, pegando sua mão e puxando-o para fora do dormitório. Sirius se levantou e foi atrás.

Quando chegaram na Sala Comunal, viram que todos tinham a mesma expressão preocupada e até assustada de Sirius. Quando os três chegaram junto dos amigos, todos automaticamente se viraram para ele.

- O que faremos? – perguntaram todos quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Primeiro vamos falar com algum professor – disse Tiago, se dirigindo ao buraco do retrato. Mas, no momento em que ia empurrá-lo, ele se abriu e a professora McGonagall entrou. – Professora, nós... – começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Primeiro, peço que mantenham a calma – começou ela, olhando para todos. – Eu sei que é difícil, afinal, estão perto da nossa escola. Segundo, peço que os primeiranistas e segundanistas – continuou, se referindo aos menores que ali estavam. – Não saiam daqui em hipótese alguma. E vocês, que já são maiores, fiquem em grupos e patrulhem os corredores, atentos a qualquer barulhinho que seja. Mas não saiam do castelo, é muito perigoso. Os aurores e bruxos mais experientes do ministério estão vindo ajudar.

Antes que algum deles falasse alguma coisa, ela saiu apressada para ajudar a deter os comensais.

- Mas há muitos alunos em Hogsmeade! – exclamou Harry.

- Eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer? Ouviram a professora, não podemos sair do castelo! – disse Hermione.

- Não vou deixar que machuquem mais ninguém! – disse Tiago, sério.

- Mas, Tiago, não podemos fazer nada! – falou Lily, sabendo que não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Eles já perseguiram minha família, Lily, não posso deixar que façam mal a mais famílias.

- Eu... Não sabia disso – disse a ruiva, com um olhar triste.

- Vamos, temos que patrulhar os corredores! – disse Remo, e os doze saíram juntos da Sala Comunal, atentos a qualquer movimento, com a varinha em punho, prontos para se defenderem de qualquer modo, se fosse necessário.

Quando estavam passando na frente do Saguão de Entrada, Tiago saiu em disparada para fora do castelo.

- Tiago, volta! – gritou Lily, tentando convencer o namorado a voltar para o castelo, mas não adiantou absolutamente nada. A ruiva queria ir atrás dele, mas Remo e Kely a seguraram.

- Não, Lily – disse Remo, segurando seu braço esquerdo.

- Você não pode ir até lá – continuou Kely, segurando seu braço direito.

- Mas... Ele foi, não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu um mês atrás, foi horrível vê-lo naquele estado! – exclamou Lílian, chorando e se lembrando do dia em que Tiago fora atacado por Snape.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Lily – consolou Alice, embora não estivesse tão certa de suas palavras.

**

**N/a: **Sei que estou atrasada, mas não é por maldade. Sequer entrei no pc essa semana, pra variar as provas já começaram, tenho três trabalhos e passo quase o dia todos fora, quando chego já to morta de cansaço e caio na cama...

Mas aí está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado =) Em relação ao Rony e a Hermione, eles não vão ficar muito tempo, logo voltarão para o futuro.

**Layla black: **que bom que gostou XD Nem imaginou que pudesse ser essa a poção? rsrs Finalmente o Remo teve coragem pra se declarar uhsuahsuahsuahu Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **fico felizz que tenha gostado do capítulo XD Beijoss e obrigada pelo review

**Janne P.: **aushauhsuah só uma pessoa acertou que poção era *-* Obrigada, fico muuuuuuito por você achar minha fic boa assim! Os próximos capítulos terão mai ação X) rsrs desculpa, eu sei que atrasei com o cap, mas não dava mesmo pra entrar no pc... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Taironi: **Obrigada pelo review, mas só não entendi o que você quis dizer com "O cap fico de novo" uashauhsuah Beijos!

Vou _tentar _postar o capítulo vinte e cinco no sábado, não garanto pois tenho simulado tanto no sábado quanto domingo...

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijoss!


	26. A luta começa

Cap. 25 – A luta começa

- Vamos, Lily, vamos continuar, não podemos baixar a guarda, temos que fazer a ronda – disse Gina.

- Eu concordo com a Gina – falou Hermione. – É por experiência.

- Como assim? – perguntou Frank, confuso.

- Nós viemos do futuro, a época em que Voldemort está retornando, atacando a todos e procurando pelo Harry – respondeu a garota. – Não podemos baixar a guarda, podemos ser atacados.

O grupo recomeçou a andar e, quando estavam terminando de atravessar o Saguão de Entrada, Lily parou e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Qual o problema, Lily? – perguntou Alice, olhando para os lados, para ver se havia alguém por ali.

- Desculpem, mas não posso deixar o Tiago ir sozinho – e, dizendo isso, se virou rapidamente e começou a correr na direção em que o namorado fora, antes que todos pudessem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Quando entenderam, já era tarde demais, Lílian já estava perto dos portões.

- LILY, NÃO! – gritou Kely, tentando fazer com que a ruiva voltasse, mas nada adiantou. – E agora, o que faremos?

- Não podemos segui-los – falou Remo, pensativo, tentando achar uma solução. – A professora Minerva está contando com a gente, não há muitos alunos aqui, a não ser os primeiranistas e segundanistas, temos que ficar.

- Mas, e os dois? – questionou Sirius.

- Não podemos deixá-los sozinhos, mas também não podemos ir – continuou Remo, andando de um lado para o outro. – Há mais pessoas em Hogsmeade que possam ajudar na batalha, os aurores já devem estar lá, acho melhor continuarmos por aqui.

Divididos entre ir para Hogsmeade, atrás de Tiago e Lílian, e ficar no castelo para ajudar, caso precisasse, acabaram por ficar na escola.

**

Tiago enfrentou a tempestade de neve, correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Estas já estavam protestando de cansaço quando, finalmente, chegou a Hogsmeade. A destruição era visível, vidraças estilhaçadas, bruxos caídos no chão, apertando ferimentos, alguns desmaiados, e outros tentando sair do meio da luta.

Mesas e cadeiras viradas no meio das ruas, professores, aurores e alunos lutando contra os comensais. A luta estava difícil, pois os alunos não tinham tanta rapidez e experiência para se desviar dos feitiços e, muitos deles estavam, agora, no chão, desacordados ou com estranhas marcas pelo corpo. Os professores, aurores e os que vieram para ajudar estavam lutando cada um com um comensal mascarado.

Tiago correu para o fim do vilarejo, sem nem mesmo saber por que estava indo para lá, só sabia que deveria. Mas, ao chegar ali, não viu ninguém.

- Você é um covarde, Voldemort! – gritou Tiago, furioso. – Manda seus comensais atacarem os outros e nem aparece! O que foi, está come medo de vir até aqui?

Pelo visto, acabou funcionando, pois um homem encapuzado apareceu cinco metros a frente dele.

- Não fale do que não entende, Potter – disse Voldemort, com uma voz gélida, retirando o capuz.

- E quem disse que não entendo? – perguntou Tiago, debochadamente, embora soubesse do perigo que estava correndo. – Você? Como se fosse alguma coisa!

- Você está pedindo, Potter! Vou acabar com você do mesmo jeito que farei com sua familiazinha de aurores imbecis!

- NÃO VAI MESMO! – gritou Tiago, mais furioso ainda. – NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ FAÇA MAL À MINHA FAMÍLIA NEM A DE MAIS NINGUÉM!

- NÃO PODE LUTAR COMIGO, POTTER! – dessa vez quem gritou foi Voldemort. – Não tem chance alguma contra mim!

- Posso não ser o melhor em batalha, mas quem vai perder é você – disse Tiago, apertando sua varinha com mais força, enquanto Voldemort erguia a dele.

**

Lily chegou ofegante no vilarejo e ficou horrorizada com sua destruição. O que, pela manhã era um local tranqüilo onde os alunos estavam passeando e fazendo compras era, agora, um campo de batalha.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia ver Tiago, nem ouvi-lo, de tão alto que era o barulho, janelas quebrando, pessoas voando e caindo pesadamente em cima de objetos e outras pessoas, gritos de susto, correria...

Com a varinha em punho, atenta a tudo para não ser pega de surpresa, a ruiva começou a abrir caminho pelos duelistas, a procura do namorado, mas não o via em lugar algum. Já estava começando a se desesperar, quando ouviu gritos ao fim de Hogsmeade.

Correu até lá e se escondeu atrás de um bar. Colocou somente a cabeça para o lado, a fim de ver de quem eram os gritos e, com um assomo de medo viu que Tiago e Voldemort estavam frente a frente, com as varinhas erguidas, se olhando diretamente nos olhos. Lily nunca havia visto Tiago tão furioso quanto estava naquele momento.

- Você é um fraco, Potter – começou Voldemort. – Assim como toda a sua família!

- Ah, é? – indagou Tiago. – Se sou tão fraco assim, por que me convidou para fazer parte do seu grupinho de seguidores mascarados? Por que persegue minha família? Será que tem medo do que ela pode fazer com você?

- Mas você recusou, não aceitou minha proposta. Poderia ter sido grande e eu pararia de perseguir sua amada familiazinha, Potter. Agora já é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Vou matar você, o herdeiro da família Potter vai morrer hoje, agora!

- Prefiro morrer a me tornar um de seus seguidores sujos, trapaceiro e maldosos, sem coração, assim como você!

Ao escutar isso, Lílian ficou paralisada e assustada. Nunca soube que Voldemort tinha chamado Tiago para se tornar uma Comensal da Morte... Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort iria acabar matando seu namorado, mas não conseguia se mover.

Os dois ergueram as varinhas.

**

Os comensais estavam conseguindo se livrar de alguns professores e começaram a correr em direção ao castelo.

Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Remo, Tonks, Alice, Frank, Sirius e Kely estavam no segundo andar. Quando olharam pela janela, viram algumas figuras encapuzadas correndo em direção à entrada do castelo.

Eles desceram correndo para tentar deter os invasores. No exato momento em que chegaram no Saguão de Entrada, os comensais passaram pelas portas de carvalho.

- Saiam da frente a não ser que queiram morrer! – gritou um deles, apontando a varinha. Ao fazer isso, todos, automaticamente, fizeram o mesmo.

- Daqui vocês não passam! – disse Sirius, com um sorrisinho.

- Se não perceberam, somos quinze e vocês são só dez, estamos em maior número – disse o comensal da direita. – Não aprenderam a contar, não?

- Podem até estar em maior número, mas não deixaremos que acabem com nossa escola! – exclamou Sirius, lançando um feitiço não-verbal que atingiu o comensal da frente, fazendo-o voar alguns metros para cima e cair desacordado no chão de pedra.

- Malditos! – gritou outro, começando a lançar feitiços em todos. Os dez haviam combinado uma tática, caso precisassem se defender. Cinco deles usariam feitiços escudo para protegê-los e os outros atacariam sem parar.

Por sorte, a tática funcionou, logo os quinze comensais estavam caídos no chão, mas, ao olharem para os portões, viram mais alguns vindo mas dessa vez professores e aurores corriam junto, lutando com eles, tentando impedi-los de chegar ao castelo.

Minutos depois, parecia que quase todos os que estavam em Hogsmeade estavam, agora, nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Os alunos mais velhos ajudavam na luta e outros levavam os mais novo para um local seguro.

**

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Voldemort, apontando a varinha para Tiago.

- Expelliarmus! – gritou Tiago. Os dois feitiços se encontraram, mas o de Voldemort estava vencendo. Lily tinha que fazer alguma coisa, senão Tiago acabaria morrendo.

Reunindo toda a força que tinha, ela saiu de trás do bar e apontou a varinha para Voldemort. Os dois nem viram a aproximação da garota, de tão concentrados que estavam no duelo.

- _Rictusempra!_ – gritou ela, atingindo Voldemort pelas costas, mandando-o para longe. – Tiago! Você está bem?

- Estou sim, Lily – respondeu ele, lançando à garota um olhar preocupado. – Você tem que sair daqui, Lily, é muito perigoso.

- Não, não vou embora sem você!

- Você não entende! – disse ele, mais preocupado. – Tem que ir, Lily, é perigoso.

- Eu sei disso, mas vou ficar!

- É a mim que ele quer, Lily. Por favor, vá, não vou suportar te ver ferida!

- Ah, que romântico – falou Voldemort, com sua voz fria e um sorriso maldoso. – Mas, sinto muito, terei que interromper esse momento. _Crucio!_ – fritou ele, apontando a varinha para o casal e Tiago, com um movimento rápido, se colocou na frente da ruiva, sendo atingido pelo feitiço e caindo no chão de dor.

- NÃO! – gritou a ruiva, desesperada.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta, Potter – falou Voldemort, sorrindo satisfeito com os gritos de dor do rapaz.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritou Lílian, mas Voldemort desviou o feitiço facilmente.

- Depois de acabar com você, Potter, vou acabar com a sua namoradinha – disse Voldemort, olhando para ele, que se contorcia no chão.

- N... Não! – falou Tiago, com a voz fraca, devido à maldição. Lily aproveitou esse momento de distração para atacá-lo.

- _Impedimenta! – _gritou ela e, dessa vez, o feitiço foi certeiro, atingiu Voldemort no peito, deixando-o confuso por alguns instantes. – Tiago, Tiago, acorda, por favor, fala comigo! – suplicou a ruiva, ajoelhando-se perto de Tiago, que suava.

Quando ela viu que Voldemort estava se livrando do feitiço, pegou no braço de Tiago e aparatou. Mesmo sem saber para onde ia, tinha que sair dali. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava na gruta em que Tiago a levara no aniversário de namoro.

_Lugar perfeito! – _pensou ela. – _Ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui. Mas preciso voltar para o castelo, ajudar e preciso levá-lo para a ala hospitalar. E agora? _

Ela não sabia o que fazer, então, optou por um modo mais fácil de entrar despercebida...

_- Accio vassoura!_ - disse ela, na entrada da gruta. Logo em seguida, uma vassoura parou no ar, na altura exata para ela montar. Ela ergueu a varinha outra vez. – _Accio Capa de Invisibilidade!_

A capa também veio voando, e a ruiva a pegou no ar. Levou a vassoura até onde Tiago estava e colocou-o em cima dela. Montou na frente dele e os cobriu pela capa. Com uma das mãos segurava o namorado e, com a outra, guiava a vassoura.

Passou pelos portões do castelo e viu todos duelando. Pelo menos, pelo que ela pôde ver, nenhum conhecido ou amigo estava no chão, apenas quatro ou cinco comensais.

Ela voou até uma janela aberta e foi, ainda na vassoura, para a ala hospitalar. Chegando lá, viu que Madame Pomfrey cuidava de três pessoas. Deitou Tiago numa cama e logo a enfermeira veio ajudá-la.

- De novo aqui? – perguntou ela, incrédula, ao ver Tiago na cama, desacordado. – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Voldemort... – começou ela, ainda com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, com os olhos arregalados. – Ele lutou contra Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Sim senhora, e ele foi atingido pela... Maldição Cruciatus.

- Certo, então, tudo o que precisa é descansar.

- Só isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Basicamente sim, darei também uma poção para dor, mas é isso, não há mais o que fazer.

Lily assentiu e saiu da sala, em direção aos terrenos de Hogwarts, ajudar na batalha. Quando chegou, viu que havia ainda mais comensais caídos, pois a cada minuto entravam mais e mais aurores para ajudar. Mas, algum tempo depois, mais comensais também começaram a chegar, a frente de Voldemort.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore apareceu pelas portas de carvalho e os comensais recuaram, para proteger seu mestre.

- Achei que não teria coragem de voltar aqui, Tom – disse Dumbledore, num tom calmo.

- Achou errado, Dumbledore e logo você cairá, junto com essa sua maldita escola! – exclamou Voldemort, cheio de ódio.

- Mais uma vez errado, Tom. Não me renderei assim tão fácil.

- Agora me chamo Voldemort, Lord Voldemort! – gritou ele. – Pode até não se render, mas eu vencerei mesmo assim – e, dizendo isso, ergueu a varinha. Tudo ficou silencioso, todos prenderam a respiração, estavam com expressões assustadas, menos Dumbledore.

- Não creio que possa me vencer, Tom – disse Dumbledore, baixo mas, mesmo assim, todos puderam ouvir.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – gritou Voldemort, furioso. – _Avada Kedavra!_

O feitiço ricocheteou na parede, mas não atingiu Dumbledore, que havia desaparecido. Reapareceu atrás de Voldemort.

- Achei que não era possível aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore – falou Voldemort, com um sorriso frio nos lábios. – Se eu soubesse, poderia até ter poupado a destruição de Hogsmeade...

- Desfiz o feitiço antiaparatação, quando os vi entrando – respondeu o diretor, calmamente. Voldemort ergueu a varinha de novo, mas, dessa vez, Dumbledore fez o mesmo. E o duelo começou. Todos abriram espaço para não acabarem sendo atingidos pelos diversos feitiços que voavam da varinha dos dois.

Ninguém nunca havia visto um duelo como aquele. Os dois começaram a se deslocar e os comensais apenas observavam, esperando alguma ordem de seu mestre, caso precisasse de ajuda.

Dumbledore mantinha uma expressão, ao mesmo tempo, séria e calma, enquanto Voldemort tinha uma expressão furiosa. Num movimento impressionantemente rápido, Dumbledore conseguiu atingir Voldemort, que foi lançado alguns metros para trás, caindo perto do lago. Ele se levantou e tentou aparatar, mas não funcionou.

- O... O que? – perguntou ele, confuso, ao ver que não conseguia aparatar.

- Como você é ingênuo, Tom – falou Dumbledore. – Eu posso desfazer o feitiço somente nas áreas que eu quero. E essa não era uma delas.

Voldemort parecia mais furioso do que nunca. Olhava para Dumbledore com uma expressão assassina, que daria medo em qualquer um, mas Dumbledore parecia não se deixar intimidar.

Voltando ao duelo, Voldemort deu um jeito de voltar para a área em que era possível aparatar e foi embora, deixando todos os seus comensais para trás, sem saberem o que fazer. Se aproveitando desse momento, os aurores conseguiram capturar alguns comensais, mas, outros foram rápidos e aparataram para longe dali.

Hogsmeade estava completamente destruída. Hogwarts estava bem, apenas alguns arranhões e pedras quebradas. Todos ali presentes começaram a ajudar os feridos atingidos por feitiços. Ninguém se feriu gravemente. O pior caso foi de um sextanista que quebrou três costelas, o pé esquerdo e o braço direito.

Os que estavam bem levavam os que precisavam de cuidados até a ala hospitalar. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore lacrou os portões e refez todos os feitiços de proteção. Os aurores retornaram a Hogsmeade, ajudar na reconstrução do vilarejo. Os professores repararam os pequenos danos do castelo e os alunos retornaram às suas salas comunais, a espera do diretor da casa, que viria falar com eles.

Lily e os amigos foram para a ala hospitalar, ver como Tiago estava e, para a surpresa de todos, ele não estava lá. Lily foi direto falar com a Madame Pomfrey.

- Onde está o Tiago, senhora? – perguntou a ruiva. Mas, antes que ela pudesse responder, Lily foi abraçada por trás.

- Procurando por mim, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo, ao ouvido dela. Sorridente, Lílian se virou e abraçou-o.

- Você me deu um baita susto, sabia? – indagou ela.

- Eu sou forte, acha que aconteceria algo comigo por causa daquilo? – perguntou Tiago, convencido.

- Nunca se sabe – respondeu Lílian.

- Vamos, Pontas, a professora Minerva deve estar indo para a Sala Comunal, quer falar com todos nós – avisou Sirius. Eles saíram da ala hospitalar e rumaram para a torre da Grifinória. A tempestade havia parado, mas poucos flocos de neve continuavam a cair.

-_ Chifre de unicórnio!_ – disse Frank à Mulher Gorda, que girou para frente. A Sala Comunal estava lotada. Parecia, e eles tinham certeza, que toda a grifinória estava ali. Todos esperavam em silêncio a chegada da professora McGonagall.

Os doze se acomodaram em um lugarzinho vazio e, menos de cinco minutos depois, a professora entrou pelo buraco do retrato. E todos os olhares se centraram nela.

- Pois muito bem – começou. – Eu vim aqui dar-lhes um aviso. Lord Voldemort, como vocês sabem, está ficando cada vez mais forte, reunindo seguidores. Está cada vez mais difícil impedi-lo, bruxos e bruxas estão se aliando a ele por medo do que possa fazer com suas famílias, se não concordarem em servi-lo – ela fez uma pausa e olhou significativamente para Tiago, que sustentou o olhar. – E espero que vocês não se aliem a ele de modo algum. Será pior para todos.

Ela fez mais uma pausa e correu os olhos por todos os alunos. Alguns tinham uma expressão assustada, outros tinham os olhos marejados e, os outros estavam sérios. Ninguém sorria, sequer falava.

- Professora? - chamou um quartanista.

- Sim, senhor Kurriel? – perguntou ela.

- Nossas famílias estão... Bem? – perguntou ele, receoso.

- Não foi noticiado nenhum ataque após o que sofremos hoje, senhor Kurriel, mas não podemos esperar que continue assim. Ele já revelou não ter coração. Não podemos esperar nada de bom de alguém como ele. Portanto, peço que fiquem atentos.

- A escola está protegida, não é, professora? – perguntou uma segundanista loira.

- Dumbledore lançou os melhores feitiços de proteção que conhece, senhorita Stevens, são feitiços muito fortes, mas é sempre bom ter cautela.

- O que acontecerá agora, professora? – questionou uma terceiranista.

- Vamos continuar, normalmente, senhorita Danfield. Nada mudará em nossa rotina. Mais alguma pergunta? – ninguém falou nada, então ela resolveu pôr fim no discurso. – E, tenho um último aviso para dar a vocês. A batalha acabou, mas não é o fim da guerra.

Depois disso, ela se virou e saiu da Sala Comunal, deixando todos pensativos. Após algum tempo, as pessoas começaram a sair, jogar, fazer deveres, estudar e conversar, embora essa conversa não fosse tão animada como normalmente.

- Eu e a Kely vamos dar uma volta – avisou Sirius, se levantando. Abraçou Kely e saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Nós também vamos – disse Alice, saindo com Frank.

- É, boa idéia – falou Remo. – Vamos, Tonks?

- Claro – respondeu a garota, seguindo o namorado.

- Me acompanha, ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo pose de galã, enquanto Rony e Hermione riam.

- Sim – respondeu a ruiva, rindo um pouco.

- Ei, cadê o Harry e a Gina? – perguntou Rony, procurando o amigo e a irmã.

- Ali – respondeu Hermione, e os eles puderam ver um relance dos dois antes do retrato fechar a passagem. Tiago saiu acompanhado de Lílian e Rony e Hermione ficaram na Sala Comunal. – É, parece que sobramos – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não se depender de mim – falou Rony, ficando vermelho. – Vamos... Dar uma volta? – perguntou, olhando para o chão.

- Vamos – respondeu ela. Eles se levantaram e saíram da torre da Grifinória. – É tão diferente.

- O quê?

- Eu sei que houve esse ataque de Voldemort e tudo – começou ela, pensativa. – Mas, não sei, é tão mais... Calmo.

- Isso é, com certeza – respondeu ele. Seguiram pelos corredores quase vazios, até os jardins cobertos de neve e ficaram andando por ali e conversando.

- Sabe, eu acho melhor não demorarmos muito para voltar – disse ela.

- Por quê?

- O Harry e a Gina já vieram, fazer a mesma coisa que iríamos fazer. Então, não há motivos para ficarmos por muito tempo.

- Quando pretende voltar?

- No fim de novembro, daqui a umas duas ou três semanas.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre, é tão tranqüilo.

- Mas não se esqueça de que daqui a algum tempo vai começar a guerra de verdade e, como o passado está sendo modificado, não sabemos o que pode acontecer, quando voltarmos pode estar tudo completamente diferente.

- Bem lembrado, tinha me esquecido disso. Quando vamos falar com eles?

- Se der, hoje mesmo, senão, podemos falar amanhã.

Eles continuaram caminhando, deram uma volta pelo lago e resolveram voltar, pois começava a esfriar.

**

Sirius levou Kely até o lugar em que haviam ido no primeiro aniversário de namoro deles. Para não terem que dar a volta pelo castelo, Sirius entrou na passagem que levava diretamente até lá.

As flores estavam congeladas, dando uma beleza única ao local, pois o gelo brilhava, parecendo que tinham colocado minúsculas luzinhas nele.

- Tudo está tão diferente – comentou ela, com o olhar triste.

- O que, minha flor?

- Tudo o que a McGonagall disse, que a guerra ainda não acabou, quando eu penso no que Voldemort fez, e pode fazer... Isso me dá calafrios.

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui e te protegerei do malvado – disse Sirius, de um modo engraçado, fazendo-a rir.

- E o que te faz pensar que pode lutar contra ele, Sirius?

- Nada, só que faço isso qualquer dia desses, se for para proteger quem eu mais amo.

- E quem seria?

- Você – falou Sirius, beijando ternamente a namorada.

- Você é um ótimo namorado, sabia? – disse ela, quando se separaram, ainda abraçados.

- Claro que sim, mas agora que você falou, tenho certeza absoluta!

- Como você é convencido! – exclamou Kely, rindo.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais algum tempo e voltaram pela passagem, mas não foram para a Sala Comunal, seguiram para a cozinha, comer alguma coisa.

**

Alice e Frank seguiram para a orla da Floresta Proibida. O lugar estava calmo e com pouca neve, devido à grande quantidade de árvores, que impediam que muita neve chegasse ao chão. Eles adentraram na floresta, e se sentaram, encostados em uma árvore, onde havia menos neve, nem a dez metros da orla.

- Quando acha que tudo isso vai acabar? – perguntou ela, recostando a cabeça no ombro de Frank.

- Não sei, só sei que temos que lutar, tentar ao máximo impedir que ele continue destruindo, matando, torturando...

- E como vamos fazer isso?

- Ora, seremos aurores, então iremos atrás dele antes que provoque mais dor – disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

- É tão corajoso assim?

- Você não imagina o quanto! – respondeu ele, rindo.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, retornaram ao castelo, e foram para a Sala Comunal, onde encontraram Rony e Hermione, que tinham acabado de chegar, também.

**

Remo e Tonks ficaram no pátio, tiraram a neve de um banquinho e se sentaram. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Depois da tempestade, vem a calmaria – disse Tonks, abraçada a Remo, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido aquele dia.

- Tem razão, mas não sabemos até quando essa calmaria vai durar. Pode ser até amanhã, semana que vem, mês que vem. É algo imprevisível.

- Como pode haver alguém assim, tão... Tão cheio de ódio, que não se preocupa com nada nem ninguém a não ser si próprio? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Esse é Voldemort. Não tem amigos, só seguidores, que estão com ele por que querem mais poder, ou têm medo do que ele possa fazer, se não se juntarem a ele.

- Eu nunca faria isso, preferia morrer a ser obrigada a matar e a torturar alguém.

- Eu também, mas nem todos são assim, preferem obedecê-lo a lutar contra ele. E é assim que ele está reunindo tantos seguidores.

- Se as pessoas resistissem mais ele não estaria tão forte, com tantos comensais.

- Sim. Há aqueles que sempre quiseram estar do lado das trevas, mas não havia nenhum "mestre" para guiá-los e, agora que tem, eles foram para o lado do mal. E esses que desistem de tentar resistir antes mesmo que sejam ameaçados...

- E são muitos – completou ela.

- Só espero que o Harry consiga fazer o que quer antes que a luta comece de verdade.

- Por quê?

- Vai ficar muito mis difícil de planejar tudo – respondeu ele, pensativo. – Espero que sejam rápidos.

Quando voltou a nevar, ele entraram e se dirigiram à cozinha, tomar um chocolate quente.

**

Harry e Gina foram até a torre oeste, onde era possível ver toda a Hogwarts, os jardins e a Floresta Proibida. Por ser mais alto, o vento ali estava bem mais forte. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando a paisagem, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

- Precisamos ser rápidos – disse Harry, de repente.

- Se perdermos tempo, não conseguiremos acabar com ele – completou Gina.

- Precisamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Por quê?

- Já acabamos com o anel de Servolo e o diário de Riddle. Agora eu acho que a próxima será o medalhão de Sonserina. Ainda há a taça de Lufa-Lufa e algum objeto que penso ser de Corvinal, pois o único de Grifinória que sabemos existir é a espada.

- Tem alguma idéia do que possa ser?

- Ainda não, se pelo menos ela tivesse algum descendente... – começou ele, mais para si mesmo do que para a ruiva.

- Quem?

- Rowena Corvinal – respondeu Harry.

- Mesmo que tivesse, seria impossível de ela saber alguma coisa, Harry. Ela viveu a mais de mil anos e... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Desculpe a interrupção, mas eu ouvi a conversa dos dois – disse Nick quase sem cabeça, atravessando a porta e dando um susto nos dois. – E, eu conheço um descendente dela.

- De quem? – perguntou Gina, que se esquecera do que estavam conversando por causa da entrada do fantasma.

- Rowena Corvinal – respondeu ele.

- E quem é? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

- A fantasma da Corvinal – respondeu Nick.

- E quem é ela? – perguntou Gina.

- A Mulher Cinzenta – disse Nick.

- Sabe onde ela está agora - indagou Harry.

- Afirmar eu não posso, afinal, nunca ficamos em um lugar só, mas ela sempre fica nos arredores da Torre da Corvinal.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Obrigado pela informação, Nick – agradeceu Harry. – Mas, temos que ir agora.

- Não há de quê, meu rapaz, sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui – respondeu Nick, sorridente.

Os dois desceram da torre rapidamente e seguiram para a torre da Corvinal, mas, no meio do caminho, Gina parou a segurou Harry pelo braço.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Acho melhor ir sozinho – disse ela e, vendo que ele continuava confuso, continuou. – Eu não conheço a história e vai ser mais fácil falar com ela sozinho. Te vejo na Sala Comunal.

E, antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela se virou e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Nem ele sabia de toda a história...

Chegou na torre, mas não viu nenhum fantasma. Olhou para todos os lados, a procura dela, mas não a viu. Quando já estava desistindo de encontrá-la foi que viu um fantasma virar o corredor, flutuando em sua direção.

- Você é a Mulher Cinzenta? – perguntou Harry à moça, que olhou para o garoto.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntou ela, analisando-o.

- Eu preciso de uma informação.

- Diga.

- Eu soube que você é descendente de Rowena Corvinal.

- Sim.

- Eu... Queria saber se você sabe se há algum objeto que pertenceu a ela. Como, a espada, pertenceu a Godric Grifinória e o medalhão, que pertenceu a Salazar Sonserina.

- Eu... Não sei de nada – respondeu ela, tentando mentir, mas não funcionou.

- Por favor, eu preciso saber, é muito importante! – pediu Harry.

- Receio que não poderei lhe contar – disse ela, desistindo de tentar fingir.

- Por que, não? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Sem mais perguntas – disse ela, se virando.

- Espere, é importante. Você deve ter ouvido algo sobre Lord Voldemort, não é?

- É claro, posso estar morta, mas ainda ouço os professores, o diretor e até os fantasmas falando dele.

- Então, vai começar uma guerra, vão haver muitas mortes, problemas, torturas. Se me ajudar, eu posso impedir que isso aconteça.

- E como sabe que vai acontecer?

- Eu... Vim do futuro, com um vira-tempo – explicou ele, e a mulher começou a se interessar.

- Certo, mas por que precisa saber sobre o Diadema... – começou ela, mas parou, ao perceber o que dissera.

- O Diadema? - perguntou Harry. – Então, esse é o objeto que pertenceu a Rowena Corvinal?

- Sim – respondeu ela, não adiantaria voltar atrás, agora que já dissera.

- Poderia me dizer onde está? – pediu Harry.

- Para quê? Gerações e gerações de bruxos sempre vêm me perguntar isso. O Diadema concede sabedoria a quem o utiliza, portanto, centenas de alunos pedem para eu dizer onde está o Diadema de minha mãe...

- S... Sua... Mãe? – perguntou Harry, sem acreditar.

- Sim, quando eu era viva, era Helena Corvinal, filha de Rowena Corvinal.

- Então deve saber onde está.

- Claro que sei, eu roubei-o de minha mãe e fugi.

- O quê?

- Sim, eu roubei o Diadema. Minha mãe mandou o Barão Sangrento me seguir. Quando me recusei a acompanhá-lo, ele me apunhalou – continuou, mostrando a punhalada que tinha no peito branco.

- O Barão Sangrento assassinou a senhora? – perguntou Harry, cada vez mais confuso.

- Sim, e depois que viu o que fez, se matou também. E o Diadema ficou escondido no oco de uma árvore. O escondi quando ouvi o Barão se aproximar.

- Que árvore? – perguntou Harry, pronto para correr até a Floresta Proibida.

- Numa floresta da Albânia – respondeu ela. Foi aí que o estômago de Harry afundou. _Na Albânia? _

- Alguém mais sabe disso? – perguntou ele.

- Bem, sim... – respondeu a fantasma. – Me pareceu uma ótima pessoa, apenas interessado na história e... – ela nem precisou continuar, Harry já sabia a quem ela se referia.

- Tom Riddle, foi a ele que você contou?

- Foi.

Harry, então, se lembrou de que Voldemort usara aquela floresta como esconderijo. Deve ter ido até lá quando conseguiu a informação de Helena quando terminou a escola e então, começou a trabalhar na loja da Travessa do Tranco, depois veio ao castelo pedir...

- É isso! – exclamou ele, radiante, assustando a fantasma.

- Perdão, mas... Isso o quê?

- Voldemort foi até a floresta depois que saiu da escola e pegou o Diadema. Depois voltou ao castelo para pedir emprego ao professor Dumbledore!

- E o que isso tem a ver com...?

- Ele guardou o Diadema no castelo. Ele está aqui, em algum lugar – disse Harry. Helena fez uma cara de compreensão, mas ainda não entendia por que o objeto o ajudaria a derrotar Voldemort. – Obrigada, foi de grande ajuda! – agradeceu ele, sorridente.

Ele saiu rapidamente em direção ao local em que tinha certeza que iria encontrar o Diadema afinal, o vira em seu sexto ano, quando precisou de um lugar para guardar o livro do Príncipe Mestiço...

**

**N/a: **Está aí o capítulo 25 ;) Agora a luta começou de verdade, mais uma Horcrux sendo descoberta... Vocês acham que o Harry vai conseguir salvar os pais dele? =P

**Marininha Potter: **rsrs o Rony e a Hermione estão no passado, mas vai ser por pouco tempo =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **Rony e a Mione ficarão pouco tempo sim, nem teria como deixá-los por muito mais, mas como gosto deles também, resolvi deixar os dois darem uma passadinha na fic auhsuahsuah O Harry já tem experiência nisso, com certeza! XD Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne P.: **Que bom que estou desculpada XD rsrs Agora é que a ação começa de verdade! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **o Rony e a Hermione estão fazendo um tour pela fic! uhushaushuahsu Mas imagina o que seria dela sem o Tiago!? O.o rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Taironi: **huashaushuahsua agora entendi X) Que bom que ficou bom! rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo XD

Obrigada aos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Sábado posto o capítulo vinte e seis "O Diadema".

Beijoss!!!


	27. O Diadema

Cap. 26 – O Diadema

Ele entrou no corredor do sétimo andar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando... _Preciso de um lugar onde se esconde tudo". _Quando olhou para onde antes era uma parede, viu uma grande porta. Abriu-a e entrou na sala, que mais parecia uma catedral com um labirinto em seu interior.

Fechou a porta e começou a procurar o local exato em que deixara seu livro, num armário velho em que havia uma gaiola e, perto dele, um bruxo de pedra bexiguenta com uma velha peruca e uma tiara descolorida.

Com delicadeza, para não danificar nada, ele retirou o diadema de cima da peruca, guardou-o nas vestes e saiu a procura da porta.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, devido ao tamanho da sala, ele a encontrou. Saiu e seguiu para o escritório de Dumbledore.

**

Tiago e Lílian estavam indo para a faia perto do lago, onde sempre ficavam. Havia um pouco de neve ali, mas Lily fez um feitiço para que não se molhassem e os dois se sentaram. Tiago abraçou Lily pelos ombros e encostou sua cabeça na dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Tiago, ao ver a ruiva com o olhar vidrado, absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Hã? – perguntou ela, saindo do transe. – Ah, estou sim, só estava... pensando.

- Posso saber em quê? – indagou Tiago, docemente. E completou, brincando – Espero que seja em mim!

- Na verdade é – respondeu ela, rindo.

- Então me conte seus pensamentos – pediu ele, sorrindo.

- Eu... Só estava pensando no que Voldemort disse...

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou, temeroso de que ela tivesse ouvido que ele poderia ter sido um comensal.

- Ele disse que... – começou ela, pensando nas palavras que ia usar. – Que havia lhe convidado... – mas Tiago continuou.

- Para ser um daqueles sujos e trapaceiros que ele chama de seguidores? Sim, me chamou, mas eu não aceitaria, nem se, para isso, tivesse que morrer – disse ele, começando a ficar irritado.

- Calma, Ti – tranqüilizou-o a ruiva. – Eu sei disso e admiro o que você fez.

- É... É sério? – perguntou ele, espantado.

- Claro que sim, por que eu mentiria? – questionou ela, sorrindo.

- Eu... Achei que me odiaria por causa disso, que pensaria que eu poderia ser igual a ele por ter sido chamado para participar do grupinho dos idiotas mascarados.

- Eu nunca faria isso – disse ela, gentilmente, beijando o namorado. – Saiba disso.

- Agora eu já sei! – exclamou ele, sorrindo e puxando-a para um novo beijo.

- O que acha que vai dar dessa história toda? – perguntou a ruiva, encostada no peito de Tiago, enquanto este afagava seus cabelos.

- Não sei, ainda, mas, do jeito que está indo, pode dar certo.

- E... E se não der?

- Não vou tirar conclusões precipitadas – respondeu o garoto. – Mas lembre-se de que eu estarei sempre com você – completou, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Acha que vai demorar para começarem os ataques?

- Voldemort é imprevisível – respondeu Tiago. – Ele deve fazer isso, pois, assim, não há modo de prevenir, de montar guarda para apanhá-lo.

- É, isso é certo. Mas, será que vão começar a atacar em breve? – perguntou ela, temerosa.

- Não fique assim, Lily, todos os aurores do país estão atrás dele.

- Mas, se não o pegaram até agora... – começou ela, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Vão conseguir, Lily. Ficar se preocupando com isso não vai ajudar em nada, então, se acalme, está bem?

- Sim.

- Eu só posso afirmar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Como disse a McGonagall, a batalha acabou, mas não é o fim da guerra. Mas conseguiremos vencê-la!

Ficaram por um tempo ali, conversando e namorando e, então, retornaram ao castelo, pois começou a ventar e nevar.

**

Harry seguiu para o escritório de Dumbledore sozinho, com a Horcrux segura no bolso de suas vestes. Chegou em frente a gárgula de pedra, disse a senha e subiu. Ao chegar, bateu na porta e o diretor mandou-o entrar.

- Ah, olá, Harry, o que o trás aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore gentilmente.

- Eu... Vim falar com o senhor sobre uma Horcrux, professor.

- Sinto em informar-lhe, Harry, mas ainda não descobri nenhum forma de passar por aquela poção e não sei a localização de mais nenhuma delas, embora eu imagino que a taça de Lufa-Lufa esteja com algum comensal.

- Não senhor, eu não vim aqui para saber disso.

- Ah, não? – perguntou Dumbledore, surpreso.

- Não, senhor. É que, na verdade, eu descobri outra Horcrux.

- Ah, que notícia maravilhosa, Harry! – exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo. – E, onde ela está?

- Bem aqui – disse Harry, retirando o diadema das vestes.

- Não pode ser! – exclamou ele, se levantando e contornando a escrivaninha para observar melhor o antigo objeto. – Isso esteve desaparecido por quase mil anos! O diadema de Rowena Corvinal – terminou, analisando cuidadosamente o diadema. Ele se sentou e deu sinal para Harry se sentar, também. – Como o encontrou, Harry?

- Eu falei com o fantasma de Corvinal, a Mulher Cinzenta, que é filha de Rowena Corvinal – começou Harry e Dumbledore apenas assentiu, para que ele continuasse. – Bom, ela me falou do diadema, que havia roubado da mãe e... – mas foi interrompido pelo diretor.

- Roubado? Helena Corvinal roubou o diadema?

- Sim, senhor. Ela o escondeu no oco de uma árvore numa floresta da Albânia, quando o Barão Sangrento veio atrás dela, às ordens de sua mãe. O Barão acabou matando-a quando ela se recusou a ir com ele. Mas, depois, se matou também.

- Certo, e... Como o diadema saiu dessa floresta?

- Bem, Helena contou isso a Tom Riddle, senhor, quando ele ainda estudava aqui.

- E, é claro, ele foi atrás dessa relíquia, já que pertencera a um dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

- Sim e, no dia em que veio pedir emprego ao senhor, deve tê-lo trazido para guardá-lo no castelo, na Sala Precisa. Vi o diadema de relance quando guardei o livro do Príncipe Mestiço, mas não dei importância, pois não sabia o que era. Mas, quando ela falou, eu fui até lá e o encontrei.

- Muito bem, uma Horcrux a menos! – exclamou Dumbledore, se levantando e pegando a espada de Grifinória dentro da caixa de vidro. Retirou e entregou-a a Harry. – Vá em frente!

Harry pegou a espada e, com um golpe, quebrou o diadema ao meio. Dumbledore guardou a espada e o que sobrara do diadema juntamente com o anel e o diário.

- Uma a menos para nos preocupar – disse Harry, baixo.

- Isso é ótimo, agora, só teremos que descobrir a localização da taça de Lufa-Lufa. As outras já sabemos onde estão. O medalhão, na caverna e preciso saber mais sobre aquela poção. A cobra, precisaremos de um plano, talvez possamos acabar com ela no dia que tentaremos por fim em Voldemort, ou antes, isso depende de como as coisas vão correr.

- Me avise sobre qualquer coisa que acontecer, por favor, professor – pediu o garoto, se levantado.

- Pode deixar, Harry, farei isso – respondeu Dumbledore, com um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Obrigado. Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite - respondeu o diretor, e Harry seguiu direto para o Salão Principal, onde o jantar estava sendo servido e todos já estavam lá. Harry entrou, seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Gina. Quando o viram, explodiram em perguntas.

- Onde estava? – perguntaram Kely e Lílian.

- O que estava fazendo? – perguntaram Sirius e Tiago.

_Pelo visto a Gina não falou nada... – _pensou Harry, olhando para a ruiva, que lançou-o um olhar "não-falei-mesmo!".

- Encontrou? – perguntou Gina, e todos olharam para ela.

- Encontrou o quê? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione.

- A terceira Horcrux – disse Harry baixo, para ninguém mais ouvir, e todos o olharam, espantados.

- Eu nem sabia que você iria procurá-la! – exclamou Tiago. – E olha que sou seu pai! – completou baixo, rindo.

- Conto depois – falou Harry, olhando significativamente para Pedro, que devorava seu prato de comida. Mesmo que não parecesse estar prestando atenção em mais alguma coisa além da comida, não seria bom falar sobre esse assunto em um local tão cheio.

Depois que todos terminaram, seguiram para a Sala Precisa e Pedro continuou no Salão Principal, comendo tudo o que podia.

- Então, pode contar, agora, Harry – disse Hermione, se sentando em um dos confortáveis sofás que a sala havia lhes proporcionado e todos seguiram seu exemplo.

Depois que estavam devidamente acomodados, Harry começou a contar desde o início. A conversa com Nick, o que ele disse sobre a descendente de Rowena Corvinal, a conversa sobre o fantasma, que, na verdade era filha da própria fundadora da casa, que havia roubado o diadema, o assassinato dela pelo Barão Sangrento, que Riddle levara o diadema de volta a Hogwarts e o escondera na Sala Precisa e que Harry o destruiu com a espada.

Dessa vez, eles ouviram em silêncio. Em compensação houve uma chuva de perguntas e Harry acabou sem entender nenhuma delas.

- SILÊNCIO! – gritou ele, para que todos ouvissem e ficaram quietos num instante. – Obrigado!

- Tem as cordas vocais da mãe! – exclamou Tiago, provocando risadas.

- Primeiro, uma pergunta de cada vez, senão eu não entendo nada e você também vão ficar sem entender – falou Harry para por organização ali.

Depois que todos esclareceram suas dúvidas, eles retornaram para a Sala Comunal. Lily foi ler um livro, deitada no colo de Tiago, que, por sua vez, jogava Snap Explosivo com Sirius. Kely assistia. Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez de bruxo, coisa que há muito tempo não faziam e se divertiram muito. Gina e Hermione conversavam animadamente, contando uma para a outra tudo o que estava acontecendo ou aconteceu quando estavam separadas pelo tempo. Remo e Tonks conversavam junto com Alice e Frank.

A Sala Comunal foi se esvaziando aos poucos e, perto da meia noite os últimos que estavam ali, além dos marotos e das meninas, foram se deitar, deixando o grupo com a Sala todinha só para eles.

- Gente – chamou Hermione, pedindo a atenção deles e conseguiu facilmente. – Eu e o Rony estávamos pensando... E decidimos que não vamos ficar por muito mais tempo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Bem, iríamos fazer exatamente o que o Harry e a Gina vieram fazer, só que iríamos um pouco mais para frente, em 1980. – respondeu ela. - Foi muito bom vir pra cá, conhecer todos vocês, mas não há mais razão para ficarmos.

- Ah, que pena! – disse Kely.

- Além disso – continuou Rony. – Nossas famílias devem estar preocupadas. Eles pensam que o Harry e a Gina morreram, vocês não têm idéia de como ficamos no dia seguinte à batalha...

- Podemos imaginar – falou Remo. – A dor de perder alguém, ainda mais duas pessoas...

- Sim, e é por isso que decidimos voltar – continuou Hermione. – Temos que dar a notícia de que eles estão bem e nó também. Espero que entendam o nosso lado.

- Entendemos – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- E, quando estão pensando em ir? – perguntou Sirius.

- Em uma semana – respondeu Rony.

- Mas já? – perguntaram Harry e Gina, ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim – respondeu Rony. – Precisamos dar notícias suas, Gina, e suas também, Harry. Mamãe chorou durante quase uma semana depois da batalha.

- E, vocês vão voltar com o vira-tempo quebrado? – perguntou Lílian.

- Bom, ele nos trouxe para o passado, não é? – falou Rony. – Então, pode nos levar para o futuro!

- É, tirando o fato de que pararam quatro anos antes do que queriam – disse Tonks, fazendo-os rir.

- Podemos falar com Dumbledore! – sugeriu Gina.

- É, tenho certeza de que ele vai conseguir nos ajudar – disse Harry.

- Amanhã falamos com ele – falou Tiago. – Estou com um sono agora!

- Vamos dormir, já são quase uma da manhã – disse Remo, bocejando.

Todos subiram para seus dormitórios. Colocaram o pijama e foram para a cama, afinal, a semana seguinte seria difícil... Lua cheia.

**

As meninas acordaram anormalmente cedo, se arrumaram e desceram para a Sala Comunal, vazia aquele horário e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam os garotos. Como eles estavam demorando, elas resolveram subir, mas somente Hermione entrou no quarto.

Os meninos acordaram com um grito ensurdecedor.

- Aaaaahhhh!!! – gritou Rony, assustando todos.

- O que foi? – perguntou um Sirius sonolento.

- Tinha uma... Aranha aqui! – disse ele, branco e todos começaram a rir.

- Ele morre de medo de aranhas – explicou Harry e, quando pararam de rir, escutaram risadinhas à porta do dormitório e no banheiro. Harry se levantou e foi abrir a porta do banheiro, enquanto Tiago foi abrir a do dormitório.

Os dois abriram ao mesmo tempo e exclamaram "HA!", assustando as meninas, e foi a vez deles rirem bastante.

- Por que está escondida aí, Hermione? – perguntou Harry, rindo, enquanto a menina saía do banheiro.

- E vocês, por que estão na porta? – perguntou Tiago, e as garotas entraram no dormitório.

- Nós, viemos acordar vocês – respondeu Kely, na maior cara-de-pau.

- Sério? – perguntou Tiago, fazendo cara de "acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?"

- Sim – respondeu Gina.

- Hermione? – chamou Harry, se virando para ela, que estava sentada na cama do garoto.

- Sim? – perguntou ela, se fazendo de desentendida.

- Admitam logo! – disse Sirius, rindo.

- O quê? – indagou Alice.

- Não adianta, Almofadinhas, elas não vão falar então... – começou ele, com um sorriso maroto.

- Teremos que tomar medidas mais drásticas – completou Sirius, com o mesmo sorriso de Tiago, enquanto este fechava a porta.

- O... O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Lílian, olhando para o namorado. Esse apenas alargou mais o sorriso, e, com um movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo e jogou-a na cama. Logo após, começou a fazer cócegas nela e Sirius fez o mesmo com Kely, enquanto os outros riam e as meninas, mais ainda.

- Ti... Pa... Pára! – pediu ela, ofegante, devido ao ataque de risos por causa das cócegas.

- Não até concordarem em falarem o que fizeram – respondeu Tiago.

- Is... Isso é... Tortura! – disse Kely, num estado pior do que o da ruiva, pois Sirius não estava sendo tão "piedoso" quanto Tiago.

- Então contem! – pediu Sirius, ainda sorrindo.

- Nem sob tortura! – exclamaram as duas.

- Vocês é que sabem... – responderam os dois, com olhares malignos.

- Está bem... Contamos! – falou Kely. Sirius e Tiago pararam as cócegas. As duas se sentaram, vermelhas e descabeladas, recuperando o fôlego.

- Assim você me mata! – disse a ruiva, ofegando.

- Só se for de beijos! – falou Tiago, beijando-a.

- Ei, vamos parar de agarração aí? – disse Remo e os dois se separaram.

- Estraga prazeres! – reclamou Tiago, baixo, fechando a cara, mas logo abriu um sorriso. – Então, agora podem nos contar o que fizeram!

- Está bem! – concordou Kely, já com o fôlego recuperado.

_Flash Back_

_Lílian, Kely, Gina, Alice, Hermione e Tonks, que acabara de chegar, estavam sentadas na Sala Comunal, esperando os meninos descerem. _

_- Não acham que eles estão demorando muito para descer? – perguntou Kely, olhando no relógio e vendo que já eram nove horas._

_- Eu concordo – disse Lílian. – Eles que sempre chegam primeiro que nós._

_- Sem contar que já faz mais de meia hora que estamos esperando – completou Alice._

_- Será que devemos subir? – perguntou Tonks._

_- Não sei... – falou Alice._

_- Podemos... Aprontar – disse Kely, com um sorriso maroto._

_- Está andando demais com o Sirius, Kely – falou Lily, rindo._

_- E eu sei o que podemos fazer – disse Hermione, sorrindo._

_- Achei que fosse o tipo de monitora certinha, que nem a Lily – disse Kely, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a ruiva._

_- Sou monitora no futuro – disse a garota. – Agora eu acho que tenho o direito de aprontar um pouco._

_- Concordo plenamente! – concordou Gina, sorrindo._

_- Agora, conte – pediu Tonks._

_- O que faremos? – terminou Alice, se aproximando mais, para ouvir tudo direitinho._

_- Entenderam? – perguntou Hermione, olhando uma por uma._

_- Claro – responderam elas, com um sorriso no rosto._

_- Mas, eu acho melhor só uma de nós entrar lá – sugeriu Lílian._

_- Por que, Lily? – perguntou Kely, sem entender a linha de pensamento da ruiva._

_- Por que vai ser mais difícil não acordá-los se uma só entrar – respondeu ela._

_- Ainda não entendi – disse Alice._

_- Se todas nós entrarmos, eles podem acordar com o barulho e nos verem antes da hora – explicou a ruiva._

_- Eu entendi o quer dizer – falou Tonks._

_- Se só uma entrar, é mais fácil de se esconder – continuou Lílian, vendo a cara de ponto de interrogação de Kely. – Imagina seis garotas correndo pelo dormitório! _

_- Ah, sim – disse Kely. – então, como a Hermione que teve a idéia, ela entra._

_- E vocês? – perguntou Hermione._

_- Ficamos na porta mesmo – falou Gina. – Depois que eles acordarem, nós entramos._

_- Certo, então, vamos! – chamou Hermione, rindo ao imaginar a cena no dormitório masculino._

_Elas subiram as escadas até o dormitório e Hermione entrou, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível e as amigas ficaram do lado de fora, apenas esperando._

_Ela andou até a cama de Rony, abriu a caixa e soltou a aranha que havia pegado antes de subir. Foi silenciosamente até o banheiro, entrou e, antes de fechar a porta, jogou uma minúscula pedrinha em Rony, para que ele acordasse. _

_Funcionou. O garoto acordou, procurando o que tinha batido nele, mas, antes de encontrar a pedrinha, deu de cara com a aranha, quase em sua cara._

_- Aaaaahhhhh!!! – gritou ele, acordando a todos. Hermione segurou a risada e as meninas, do lado de fora, também._

_Fim do flash Back_

- E foi isso o que aconteceu – terminou Kely.

- Ei, você quase me matou de susto nessa! – reclamou Rony, embora sorrisse um pouco.

- E onde está a sua coragem? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Com aranhas? Nem pensar, prefiro sair correndo! – respondeu Rony.

- Vou tomar café, gente – avisou Pedro, e saiu do dormitório.

- Eu acho que sou o mais corajoso aqui, vocês são muito molengas! – disse Tiago, se gabando.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Harry, abrindo um sorriso maroto e Gina fez o mesmo.

- Claro! – respondeu Tiago.

- Convencido! – murmurou Lílian, revirando os olhos.

- Não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, pai – falou Harry.

- E por que não? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para o filho.

- Me diga tudo o que você fez que julga ser corajoso – pediu Gina.

- Primeiro, no meu primeiro ano tive que entrar na Floresta Proibida, com o Almofadinhas em uma detenção. Eu tinha onze anos!

- E quem foi junto? – perguntou Gina.

- O Hagrid – respondeu o garoto, fazendo Harry e Gina rirem.

- Por que estão rindo? – perguntou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Fez mais alguma coisa de tão corajosa assim, no primeiro ano? – indagou Harry.

- Entrei duas vezes na Floresta Proibida – respondeu Tiago.

- Bom – começou Harry. – No meu primeiro ano, eu entrei na Floresta com o Hagrid, também, mas nos separamos para procurar os unicórnios feridos e eu fui com Draco Malfoy, o filho de Lúcio Malfoy. Quando encontramos o unicórnio, alguém estava bebendo o sangue dele. Draco saiu correndo, e eu acabei ficando. Era Voldemort – concluiu ele, e todos fizeram cara de espanto, pareciam que tinham ensaiado. – Mas um centauro apareceu e me salvou, depois me levou até onde Hagrid estava. Ainda no primeiro ano, eu e Rony enfrentamos um Trasgo Montanhês adulto para salvar Hermione.

- Dois alunos do primeiro ano enfrentaram um trasgo adulto e venceram? – perguntou Remo, incrédulo.

- Sim – respondeu Rony.

- Pensávamos que Snape queria roubar a Pedra Filosofal que estava guardada em Hogwarts, então, entramos numa sala do terceiro andar, em que havia um cão de três cabeças gigante. Descemos pelo alçapão que o cão guardava. Hermione se livrou do visgo do diabo. Entre centenas de chaves só havia uma que abria a porta para a próxima sala. E elas voavam. Eu consegui pegá-la. Rony venceu uma partida de xadrez em que as peças era gigantes, feitiço da McGonagall. Hermione desvendou a charada de Snape e eu segui para a última masmorra. Enfrentei Voldemort pela Pedra, ele não tinha corpo, estava usando o corpo de um professor da escola. O professor quase me matou, mas quando eu toquei nele, sua pele começou a queimar e ele acabou morrendo, mas Voldemort, como não podia morrer, saiu dali como espírito de novo. E eu sobrevivi graças à minha mãe – terminou ele, dando um sorriso a Lílian, que retribuiu.

- Tu... Tudo isso no... Primeiro ano? – perguntou Sirius, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Sim, mas não foi só – disse Gina.

- Não? – perguntou Frank, espantado.

- Não – continuou Harry. – No segundo ano, a Câmara Secreta foi reaberta...

- Então ela realmente existe? – perguntou Alice. – eu já ouvi boatos, mas como nunca ninguém a encontrou.

- Existe, a entrada é no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme – respondeu Rony.

- Tivemos que entrar na floresta, pois achavam que Hagrid tinha aberto a Câmara, pois Riddle tinha dito que era ele, quando ela foi aberta da primeira vez, e todos acreditaram. Por isso Hagrid foi expulso. Eu e o Rony entramos na floresta para falar com Aragogue, uma acromântula gigante que vive no coração da floresta, pois ele nos falou para procurá-la.

- E quase fomos comidos pelos filhos, netos e sei lá mais o quê dela! – exclamou Rony. – Mas por sorte o velho Ford Anglia que papai enfeitiçou nos encontrou e nos salvou!

- Hermione estava petrificada, na ala hospitalar. Alguns nascidos trouxas estavam sendo petrificados e todos acharam que eu era o responsável, que eu fosse o herdeiro de Sonserina. Mas Hermione tinha descoberto o que havia na Câmara. Era um basilisco, uma cobra, por isso que só eu podia ouvi-la.

- Você é... Ofidioglota? – perguntou Remo, com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, mas somente por que Voldemort transferiu alguns de seus poderes a mim, no dia em que tentou me matar – respondeu Harry. – Bem, Hermione descobriu que o basilisco se deslocava pelo encanamento. Descobri que a entrada era no local em que a garota havia morrido, na primeira vez que a Câmara foi aberta. Entramos pois a Gina havia sido levada para lá. O professor falso de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi junto por que o empurramos. Ele acabou provocando um terremoto e eu e Rony ficamos em lados diferentes. Enquanto ele ficou tirando as pedras para podermos passar na volta, eu fui procurar a Gina. Encontrei uma _lembrança_ de Voldemort, que saía do diário de Riddle, já que era uma Horcrux.

- Era esse diário que me controlava, Riddle me possuía e me obrigava a fazer o que ele queria – disse Gina.

- Voldemort pegou minha varinha e chamou o basilisco. A fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, apareceu levando o chapéu seletor. Como não havia nada dentro, eu saí correndo, pois se olhasse nos olhos do basilisco morreria. Fawkes cegou a serpente e ela me seguiu pelo cheiro e barulho. Consegui despistá-la e retornei para onde Gina estava.

- E aí? – perguntou Tiago, abismado com tudo isso.

- Quando o basilisco apareceu de novo – continuou Harry. - A espada de Grifinória surgiu de dentro do chapéu e eu a enfiei no céu da boca da serpente, matando-a. Mas sua presa havia entrado no meu braço. Destruí a Horcrux com ela, e estava quase morrendo, quando Fawkes apareceu e derramou suas lágrimas no ferimento, me curando.

- Você não pode ter feito tudo isso! – exclamou Tiago, horrorizado.

- E por que não? – perguntou Hermione.

- É simplesmente impossível um garoto de doze anos fazer tudo isso!

- Ah, não é mesmo! E ainda não acabou – disse Gina, rindo do espanto de todos.

- No terceiro ano Sirius, como já contei, fugiu de Azkaban e todos pensavam que ele estava atrás de mim, para me matar. Mas descobrimos a verdade. Naquela noite Remo se transformou e Sirius... – começou Harry, mas parou antes de dizer "se transformou em cão e nos salvou".

- Sirius o quê? – perguntou Kely.

- Nos ajudou – respondeu Hermione, depressa.

- Mas acabou ferido e quando os dementadores apareceram, quase deram o beijo. Eram mais de cem deles. Eu usei o Patrono e consegui mandá-los embora.

- Cara, e eu pensei que eu era corajoso! – exclamou Sirius, boquiaberto.

- No quarto ano – dessa vez quem começou a contar foi Hermione. – Colocaram o nome do Harry no Cálice de Fogo para participar do Torneio Tribruxo e ele foi escolhido. A regra era que só maiores de dezessete pudessem participar. Mas quem colocou foi um comensal da morte disfarçado de professor, com a poção polissuco.

- E ninguém descobriu que era um comensal? – perguntou Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não – respondeu Rony. – ele tomava a poção no horário certo e mantinha o verdadeiro Moody...

- Espera aí! – exclamou Tiago. – Eles pegaram o Moody, Alastor Moody? O auror?

- Sim – respondeu Harry. – Ele mesmo.

- Então – continuou Hermione. - Harry teve que enfrentar um Rabo-Córneo-Húngaro, na primeira tarefa, sereianos e grindylows na segunda e um enorme labirinto na terceira. Chegou na taça ao mesmo tempo que o outro campeão de Hogwarts. Os dois pegaram a taça juntos, mas o comensal havia transformado-a em Chave de Portal, levando-os direto a um cemitério. Pedro estava com Voldemort, ainda sem corpo. Matou o outro campeão e prendeu Harry, pois usaria seu sangue na poção que faria Voldemort retomar o corpo. Harry lutou com Voldemort, foi atacado com a Maldição da Tortura, mas conseguiu fugir. Quando chegou, o comensal ainda tentou matá-lo, mas Dumbledore impediu.

- Caraca! – foi a única coisa que Tiago conseguiu dizer.

- No quinto ano – começou Rony. – Harry conseguia ter visões do que você-sabe-quem estava vendo. Ele forjou uma visão de que Sirius estava sendo torturado no Departamento de Mistérios, na Sala da Profecia. Você-sabe-quem sabia que Harry iria tentar salvá-lo e queria isso, pois queria o que estava naquela sala, a profecia feita antes do nascimento do Harry. Eu, Harry, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville fomo ao Ministério, montados em Testrálios. Quando Harry pegou a profecia, os comensais começaram a aparecer e tivemos que tentar nos livrar deles, até os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix aparecerem. Dumbledore apareceu e lutou com você-sabe-quem depois que... Depois que Belatriz matou... O Sirius. O ministro não acreditava que você-sabe-quem tinha voltado. Mas depois que o viu, falou a verdade a toda a comunidade bruxa.

- No sexto ano – continuou Harry. – Eu e Dumbledore fomos até a caverna em que está escondida a Horcrux, o medalhão. O lago estava cheio de Inferi. Quando voltamos, vimos a Marca Negra sobre Hogwarts e... Foi nessa noite que Dumbledore foi morto – terminou Harry, vendo as expressões de espanto de todos.

- É, mas eu consegui me tornar apanhador logo no segundo ano, pois não se pode entrar no time no primeiro. Fiz o teste e entrei de primeira – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo de novo.

- Ah, não, isso você não pode vencer! – disse Tiago, convencido.

- Me tornei apanhador na primeira aula de vôo, no primeiro ano. Nunca tinha montado numa vassoura antes. A professora McGonagall que me indicou. E ainda me deu uma Nimbus 2000, a melhor vassoura da época! – disse Harry, rindo.

- Ah, assim não dá! – falou Tiago, cruzando os braços, mas rindo.

- Parabéns, filho – disse Lílian. – Você é mais corajoso do que o próprio pai!

Depois de saberem de todos os feitos de Harry, seguiram para o Salão Principal, tomar café.

A manhã passou tranqüila e fria. Eles ficaram na Sala Comunal, fazendo o amontoado de deveres.

- Vamos começar com o quê? – perguntou Remo, se sentando a frente da mesa, com vários livros e pergaminhos.

- Pode ser com Poções – sugeriu Lílian. – O que acha?

- Por mim tudo bem – respondeu Remo.

- Cara, se eu queria que existisse um feitiço que fizesse os deveres – comentou Sirius, se sentando, entediado.

- Se existisse você não aprenderia nada – começou Lily.

- Minha querida e amada ruivinha – disse Tiago, fazendo uma cara de cervo abandonado. – Temos mesmo que fazer deveres agora?

- Claro – respondeu a ruiva, como se fosse óbvio. – O que mais poderíamos fazer?

- Conversar, namorar... – começou ele, abraçando-a por trás da cadeira.

- Nem pensar – disse ela. – Agora vamos por nossos deveres em dia.

Tiago soltou-a e foi se sentar entre ela e Sirius, com a cara fechada.

- Eu acho que elas esqueceram, Pontas – comentou Sirius.

- As mulheres nunca esquecem disso, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago. – Lembre-se disso.

- O que os dois estão cochichando? – perguntou Kely, se sentando ao lado de Sirius e colocando vários livros, pergaminhos e pensa na mesa.

- Nada não – respondeu Sirius, omitindo a verdade.

Eles começaram a escrever, pesquisar nos livros, tirar dúvidas... Tinham que fazer uma redação de um metro sobre a poção do Amor, incluindo ingredientes, como fazer, efeitos, duração, tempo para ficar pronta e mais algumas coisas.

- Qual é a poção do amor mais forte?- perguntou Frank, tentando se lembrar do que o professor dissera sobre esse assunto.

- Amortentia – respondeu Hermione, que tinha decorado todos os livros que chegavam perto de seu alcance.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Frank, voltando a escrever.

- Terminei – disse Hermione, menos de meia hora depois que começaram a fazer a redação.

- Já? - perguntou Tiago, incrédulo.

- Sim – respondeu Hermione, guardando o dever. Mesmo que não fossem ficar por muito tempo, concordaram em assistir algumas aulas, e poções era uma delas.

- Isso por que a letra dela é miudinha! – comentou Rony, que não tinha escrito nem meio metro ainda. Lily foi a segunda a terminar, seguida de Remo.

- Que coisa chata! – reclamou Sirius, jogando a cabeça para trás, pois seu pescoço já estava doendo de ficar encurvado para escrever.

Depois de mais quarenta minutos de "tortura" como disseram Sirius e Tiago, todos terminaram o dever de poções.

- Pronto, agora vamos sair, conversar, chega de deveres – protestou Tiago.

- Nada disso – respondeu Lílian, tirando o livro "_Transfiguração Avançada"_ da mochila. – Ainda temos o de Transfiguração.

- Ah, assim você quer me matar! – reclamou Tiago.

- É melhor fazermos agora do que deixar para depois – disse Alice, pegando mais um pergaminho.

- Se deixarem para fazer mais tarde – começou Gina. – vão acabar nem fazendo.

Contra a vontade de Tiago e Sirius, que não agüentavam mais fazer deveres, eles continuaram escrevendo. A sorte foi que o dever era de Transfiguração, matéria que eles não tinham nenhum problema. Ainda mais agora, que a professora estava revisando as matérias mais importantes para os NIEM's, e o assunto do mês era animagia.

Tiago e Sirius foram os primeiros a terminar, seguidos de Hermione e Lily.

- Nossa, como conseguiram fazer tão rápido? – perguntou Lílian, espantada. – Geralmente são os últimos.

- É que essa matéria é muito fácil, Lily – respondeu Tiago.

- É baba! – completou Sirius, se espreguiçando.

- Não é tanto assim – disse ela.

- Para nós sim, Lily – falou Tiago. Depois que todos terminaram, já era quase hora do almoço. Só faltava o dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que eles fariam pela noite.

Eles guardaram o material no dormitório e seguiram para o Salão Principal, almoçar. No caminho, Tonks se juntou a eles. Para variar, Pedro já estava comendo.

Após o almoço, seguiram até a Sala Precisa. Passariam a tarde lá, pois estava muito frio nos jardins e eles acabariam congelando se fossem para a famosa faia.

Imaginaram uma sala aconchegante e quentinha, e foi isso que tiveram quando adentraram no local. Havia uma lareira enorme na parede, vários sofás e poltronas e um tapete peludo no chão.

Remo foi até a lareira e a ascendeu. Depois se sentaram, se acomodaram em casais e começaram a conversar sobre tudo.

- Onde vocês vão passar o natal? – perguntou Tiago a todos.

- Eu acho que vou passar com os meus pais – disse Kely.

- Eu também – respondeu Lílian, meio triste, mas só Tiago percebeu.

- Acho que todos nós vamos – falou Frank.

- Não – respondeu Tiago, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Por que não? – perguntou Alice, confusa.

- Almofadinhas sempre passa lá em casa. Já adotou meus pais! – disse ele, rindo. – O Aluado também vai, não é?

- Vou sim, Pontas – respondeu Remo.

- E o Pedro também, embora eu esteja pensando seriamente em não convidá-lo dessa vez – continuou Tiago. – E o Harry tem que ir, precisa conhecer meus pais. E você também vai, Gina. E vocês, minha ruivinha, Kely, Alice, Frank e Tonks, querem ir?

- Eu preciso ver com os meus pais, Ti – respondeu Kely.

- Eu também – disseram Alice e Frank.

- E você, minha ruivinha?

- Não sei, Ti, preciso ver – respondeu a ruiva, esboçando um fraco sorriso.

- Rony, Hermione?

- Desculpa, Tiago – falou Hermione. – Mas voltaremos em cinco dias. Em falar nisso, precisamos conversar com Dumbledore. Vamos, Rony?

- Claro – respondeu o ruivo. Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Hermione disse a senha de três semanas atrás, esperando que funcionasse, mas não deu certo. A gárgula continuou imóvel.

- Droga! – exclamou Rony. – Por que ele tem que mudar a senha toda hora?

- Para impedir que qualquer um que acabe descobrindo a senha entre – respondeu Hermione, revirando os olhos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E, me diz, quem iria querer entrar assim, no escritório do diretor, assim, do nada? – perguntou ele, fazendo-a rir.

- Sei lá – respondeu ela, rindo. – Então, vamos pensar que senha pode ser...

- Eu sei que ele sempre usa nomes de doces – comentou Rony.

- Sim, então vamos simplesmente começar a chutar um bando de nomes – sugeriu ela, e os dois começaram a falar todos os doces que conheciam.

- Hãã... – começou Rony. – Delícias Gasosas? Chicles de baba e bola?

- É... Tortinhas de abóbora? Bolo de Caldeirão?

- Varinha de alcaçuz... Tabletes de Nugá...

- Sorvetes de coco – tentou Hermione. – Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores...

- Penas de algodão doce... Ratinhos de sorvete...

- Sapos de creme de menta... Sapos de chocolate...

- Vapts de alcaçuz... – Rony já ia falar mais alguma coisa, quando a gárgula ganhou vida e a escada começou a se mover, em direção ao escritório do diretor. Os dois subiram, bateram na porta e o diretor mandou-os entrar.

- Ah, olá! – disse Dumbledore, cordialmente. – Achei que tivesse mudado minha senha.

- Bem, professor, é que... – começou Hermione, mas Dumbledore a interrompeu.

- Estou brincando, senhorita, apenas brincando – disse ele, rindo. – Sentem-se! – Rony e Hermione se sentaram e Dumbledore continuou falando. – A que devo essa visita, senhores?

- Bem, é que, quando viemos para o passado – começou Hermione a explicar tudo ao diretor. – Usamos um vira-tempo... _meio quebrado..._ não estava funcionando muito bem, tanto é que nos trouxe quatro anos antes do que queríamos.

- E agora, queremos voltar para o futuro, já que o Harry e a Gina já estão fazendo o que viemos fazer, precisamos dar notícias, avisar que os dois estão bem – completou Rony.

- Certo... – disse Dumbledore, pensativo. – E, precisam da minha ajuda?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Hermione. – Queria saber se há como consertar o vira-tempo, senão podemos acabar em outra época.

- Entendo, senhorita, mas receio que não há como consertá-lo totalmente. Mas posso tentar consertá-lo ou, se desejarem, dar-lhe um em bom estado.

- O senhor poderia fazer isso? – indagou Rony, incrédulo.

- Sim, senhor Weasley – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo. – É só me dizerem o que querem fazer.

- Sabe – começou Hermione. – Eu realmente acho que seria melhor usarmos um vira-tempo bom, mesmo consertando, pode não dar certo. O vira-tempo não é um objeto que se pode arrumar com um simples feitiço.

- Concordo, senhorita Granger, então, podem retornar amanhã aqui para pegá-lo. Ah, e a senha será a mesma! – terminou ele, rindo.

- Está bem, obrigada, professor – agradeceu Hermione.

- Não há de quê! – respondeu Dumbledore, enquanto os dois se levantavam.

- Boa noite – disseram os dois.

- Boa noite – disse Dumbledore, e eles se retiraram do escritório. Foram direto à Sala Precisa, pois sabiam que seus amigos estariam lá.

**

- Vamos dar uma volta, meu lírio? – perguntou Tiago, abraçando a ruiva.

- Ah, está frio lá fora... – começou ela, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Prometo que vai ser rápido – disse ele, fazendo uma carinha, que ela não resistiu.

- Está bem... – disse ela, revirando os olhos e se levantando, sendo seguida por Tiago. – Mas, eu estou avisando, se eu congelar, a culpa será sua!

- Isso não vai acontecer, minha ruivinha, eu prometo! – disse Tiago, e os dois saíram da sala, vendo, segundos depois, ela se tornar uma parede sólida.

- Onde vamos?

- Andar, dar uma volta... Quero conversar com você – respondeu Tiago, anormalmente sério.

- Sobre...? – quis saber a ruiva.

- Quando encontrarmos um lugar em que pouca gente possa ouvir, eu falo – respondeu ele.

Os dois resolveram seguir até o dormitório, pois Tiago sabia que lá ninguém os ouviria e ele aproveitaria para entregar algo à ruiva...

Como o previsto, a Sala Comunal estava lotada, mas o dormitório masculino estava completamente vazio.

- Então, o que quer falar comigo? – perguntou Lily se sentando na cama de Tiago e olhando para ele.

- Primeiro, eu queria saber o motivo daquele olhar triste quando me respondeu que iria passar o natal com seus pais.

- Eu só... Só estava assim porque terei que ver minha irmã chata, só isso... – respondeu ela, olhando para o chão. Tiago abaixou-se em sua frente e levantou seu rosto delicadamente.

- Já disse que essas esmeraldas não mentem para mim, Lily – falou Tiago, sério. – Por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo.

- Ele... Voldemort... Matou meu pai – disse ela, não contendo as lágrimas que começaram a correr por sua face. Tiago abraçou-a fortemente, consolando-a.

- Eu... Não sabia – murmurou ele, sem saber mais o que dizer.

- Ninguém sabe, além de você – respondeu Lílian, um pouco mais calma. – Não contei nem para as meninas...

- Sinto muito por ele...

- Houve um... Ataque... Voldemort começou a atacar uma rua de trouxas e moramos lá... Quando meu pai saiu de casa, Voldemort o matou... Ano passado...

- Sinto muito, Lily. Não consigo imaginar a dor de perder um pai... – disse Tiago, pensando em seus pais.

- Só... Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou ela, se afastando e olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto.

- Claro – respondeu ele, com um sorriso sincero.

- Não diga isso a ninguém – pediu ela. – Ainda não contei pois não estou pronta para que todos saibam...

- Pode confiar em mim, não direi nada.

Os dois se deitaram e ficaram conversando, até que Tiago viu que a ruiva não estava mais tão triste. Ter desabafado ajudou-a. Depois de um tempo, ele se levantou e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian, olhando-o, confusa.

- Já vai ver! – respondeu ele, sorrindo e procurando algo na gaveta. Tirou um envelope liso e branco e entregou à Lily.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, ao receber o envelope.

- Abra! – respondeu Tiago, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

Antes de abrir, Lílian virou-o e lá estava escrito com uma bonita letra "_Para o amor da minha vida, minha ruivinha"._ Ao ler isso, Lily riu e abriu o envelope. Dentro havia um papel de carta desenhado e delicado, com uma foto dos dois e algo que Tiago havia falado a ela no dia em que levou-a à gruta.

"_Você é o meu sol, minha razão de viver, sem você eu não iria sobreviver, meu mundo seria frio como o gelo, mas você veio para acabar com o inverno que se instalara nele, derreter todo o frio e aquecer meu coração. Eu te amo, Lily. Te mo para sempre!"_

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas quando terminou de ler.

- Pensou que eu tinha esquecido? – perguntou ele, docemente ao seu ouvido.

- Não, eu tinha quase certeza... – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Mas, pelo visto, me enganei...

- Eu nunca esquecerei, minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago, se aproximando da ruiva e beijando-a delicadamente. Após algum tempo, se afastaram e voltaram a deitar abraçados, na cama de Tiago. Ficaram por um longo tempo sem dizer nada, apenas pensando nos belos momentos que tiveram juntos...

Quando Tiago olhou para Lily, viu que ela tinha adormecido. Não quis acordá-la, então ficou a observá-la, mas, após alguns minutos, acabou adormecendo também.

**

**N/a: **T.T poucos coments dessa vez, que triste...

Eu fiz uma montagem da carta que o Tiago escreveu para a Lily: ht tp : // s249 . photobucket . com / albums / gg229 / laisnidei /? action = view & current = doismeses . jpg

Para ver a montagem, copiem o link e tirem todos os espaços... Tentei postar o link direto, mas ele desaparecia quando eu salvava o capítulo aqui no FF...

**Layla black: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD agora mais uma Horcrux foi destruída, só resta esperar que eles encontrem as outras! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **Infelizmente uma ação maior não terá por enquanto... =( Mas o Voldemort e os comensais ainda vão aparecer várias vezes. rsrs ainda é sábado, onze e meia da noite, mas é, né!? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **também gosto da história dos fundadores, quero o livro Hogwarts: uma história! ahuahsuahsuhaus Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

No próximo ocorrerão alguns problemas, mas não é nada relacionado a Voldemort, por enquanto...

Beijoss a todos!


	28. Problemas

Cap. 27 – Problemas

Acordou subitamente, meia hora depois, sem nem saber a razão disso. Viu que Lily continuava dormindo como um anjo, mas resolveu chamá-la, por dois motivos: o primeiro é que, se ela dormisse demais, não dormiria a noite e, a segunda, é que já estava na hora do jantar.

Deu-lhe um beijo, e a ruiva acordou imediatamente.

- Você quer me matar de susto? - perguntou ela.

- Para me acordar basta chamar, não sou tão difícil como você.

- É que do meu jeito é melhor, minha ruiva! – disse ele, galanteador, abraçando-a. – E por que perguntou se eu queria te matar de susto?

- Não estou acostumada a acordar assim – respondeu ela.

- Assim como? – indagou ele, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Do jeito que me acordou! – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Aah! – ele fingiu entender. – Assim? – continuou, beijando-a ardentemente.

- É, assim mesmo – respondeu ela, ofegante, ao se afastarem.

- Ah, mas vai ter que se acostumar!

- Por quê?

- Por que, quando nos casarmos, te acordarei assim todos os dias! – respondeu Tiago, fazendo-a rir.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Lílian, encostando sua cabeça no peito de Tiago, enquanto esse lhe afagava os cabelos.

- Por mim eu ficaria o resto do dia, não, da semana, aqui, com você – falou ele, ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Acho melhor descermos, já está na hora do jantar – sugeriu ela.

- Por mim tudo bem – falou Tiago, se levantando.

Lily pegou o envelope que Tiago lhe dera e eles desceram para a Sala Comunal. Quando chegaram ao pé da escada, viram que seus amigos já tinham voltado da Sala Precisa e se dirigiram diretamente a eles.

- Olá pombinhos! – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Olá – responderam os dois.

- Onde estavam até agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- É um pulguento sem cérebro mesmo! – exclamou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem. – Acabamos de descer do dormitório e ainda pergunta?

- Ah, então passaram todo esse tempo lá em cima... – começou Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso. – Fazendo...?

- Deixe-os fazerem o que quiserem, Almofadinhas! – ralhou Remo, cortando Sirius.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou Harry, agora que já estavam todos juntos.

- Podem ir na frente, eu só quero dar uma passadinha no meu dormitório – disse Lily.

- Está bem, vamos? – perguntou Frank, se levantando.

- Vamos esperar a Lily, encontramos vocês no Salão Principal – falou Alice.

Os meninos seguiram para o Salão, enquanto as meninas foram até o dormitório.

- Por que não foram com eles? – perguntou Lily, ao entrarem no dormitório.

- Ora, queremos saber para onde foram depois que saíram da Sala Precisa – respondeu Gina, como se fosse óbvio.

- Anda, conta! – pediu Hermione e Lily continuou sem dizer uma palavra.

- Vai demorar muito? – perguntou Tonks. – Senão, quando descermos, eles já estarão chegando! – terminou a garota, rindo.

- Depois que saímos, ele me trouxe direto para o dormitório, porque estava muito frio nos jardins – começou Lílian. – Ficamos conversando e depois ele me deu isso – completou a ruiva, estendendo o envelope para as amigas. Kely pegou e abriu-o.

- Que fofo! – exclamou ela, ao ver o que Tiago tinha escrito e as fotos que havia colocado.

- Me deixe ver! – pediu Alice, pegando a carta das mãos de Kely, que passou para Gina, depois para Tonks e, por último, para Hermione. Todas acharam que Tiago tinha muito bom gosto.

Depois que Lily guardou o envelope com o maior cuidado em sua mesa de cabeceira, as seis seguiram para o Salão Principal.

- Os meninos já devem estar comendo – comentou Kely.

- Se bobear, já estão acabando – completou Lílian, rindo. Mas, ao chegar no Salão Principal, seu sorriso se dissolveu ao ver uma cena que pensaria nunca mais ver...

Ela não estava acreditando no que via... Tiago estava beijando uma garota morena de cabelos lisos do sexto ano, da Corvinal. Lily sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse se expelido de seus pulmões, sua respiração se tornara curta e superficial, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Não agüentou mais ver aquilo e saiu correndo, sem nem saber para onde, pois sua visão estava embaçada em razão das lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Kely foi até Tiago, que estava junto aos outros marotos, puxou a garota pelos cabelos e deu um tapa na cara de Tiago.

- Nunca pensei que fosse fazer uma coisa dessas com a minha amiga – disse ela, num tom decepcionado e, sem deixá-lo dizer nem mais uma palavra, saiu do Salão Principal com as meninas, a procura da ruiva.

- Eu... – falou Tiago, totalmente confuso. – Por que você fez isso? - perguntou ele, saindo do transe e virando-se para a garota, vermelho de raiva e, para sua surpresa, ela sorria.

- Ah, confessa, você queria... – disse a garota, dando um sorrisinho falso.

Tiago só não partiu para cima dela, pois era uma garota. Se fosse um menino, provavelmente já estaria na ala hospitalar, desacordado e cheio de hematomas.

Ele não podia acreditar que haviam feito isso com ele, principalmente agora, que estava tão bem com a ruivinha. Nem estava mais com fome. Tudo estava estragado e bem no dia que estavam fazendo dois meses de namoro...

Ele saiu quase correndo do Salão Principal, seguido pelos marotos, menos Pedro que, apesar de ter visto tudo, continuou comendo.

Tiago não tinha idéia do sobre para onde estava indo, mas tinha que ficar sozinho e pensar em um jeito para fazer Lily entender o que realmente tinha acontecido... Não seria nada fácil, ele sabia disso. Convencer aquela ruiva seria uma tarefa complicada e demorada, mas ele iria até o fim. Ele sabia que Lílian devia estar odiando-o naquele momento, mas ela não conhecia a verdade, e Tiago não descansaria até a ruiva ouvi-lo.

Entrou no corredor da Sala Precisa e passou três vezes em frente, pensando em um lugar calmo, que pudesse colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. A porta apareceu e ele entrou na sala. Como havia pegado vários atalhos e andado muito rápido, os marotos ainda não tinham o alcançado e, com certeza não iriam perturbá-lo.

Logo após fechar a porta, ela se tornou uma parede sólida e, foi nesse momento que os marotos chegaram ao corredor.

- Droga! – reclamou Sirius, batendo o pé impaciente.

- Não vamos conseguir entrar, não sabemos o que ele está fazendo, em que ele pensou para a sala se tornar – disse Remo, balançando a cabeça.

- E agora? – perguntou Frank.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer – disse Harry, se encostando na parede.

- Você não vai ficar aqui a noite inteira, vai? – perguntou Rony, receoso de que a resposta viesse como "Claro!". Mas ela não veio, Harry estava pensativo, e nem prestou muita atenção na pergunta do amigo.

- Harry? – chamou Remo, sacudindo a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

- Hã? Quê? – perguntou Harry, sendo tirado de seus pensamentos.

- Em que estava pensando? – perguntou Sirius.

- No que meu pai pode ter pensado para entrar, se tentarmos, podemos conseguir.

- Acho difícil – comentou Remo. – Quando o Tiago não quer ser perturbado, não adianta fazer nada, não conseguiremos entrar.

- Já tentamos fazer isso um dia – explicou Sirius, vendo a expressão confusa de Harry. –Quando a ruivinha o rejeitou. Não funcionou.

- E então, o que faremos? – questionou Harry, olhando para todos.

- Não há nada a fazer, Harry – disse Remo.

- Teremos que deixá-lo um pouco sozinho – completou Frank.

- Amanhã ele sai, cara – falou Rony.

- Vamos – chamou Remo, mas Harry não se moveu. – Não vai adiantar, Harry.

- Podem ir na frente, vou daqui a pouco – disse ele. Os quatro saíram, deixando Harry ali, como havia pedido.

- _Vamos ver... – _pensou ele, andando de um lado para o outro._ – No que ele pode ter pensado? Hã... Eu quero um lugar para ficar sozinho? Não, seria muito fácil para entrarmos se ele pensasse nisso. Então... Um lugar calmo em que eu possa ficar sozinho sem ninguém o perturbar... É, pode ser isso... _– Harry pensou nisso, passando três vezes em frente à parede sólida, mas a porta não apareceu.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando, sem sucesso, desistiu e foi se juntar aos amigos, na Sala Comunal.

**

Lily limpou um pouco das lágrimas que embaçavam sua vista e seguiu para o dormitório, atraindo muitos olhares curiosos. Entrou na Sala Comunal e correu para a escada, antes que alguém viesse falar com ela, ou chamá-la. Tudo o que queria naquela hora era paz, ninguém para incomodar.

Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama, sem mais segurar nenhuma lágrima. Não era possível... Estavam tão bem há algumas horas, como ele pôde ter feito isso? Sempre dizia que a amava e agora se agarrava com outra, no meio do Salão Principal?

Alguém entrou no dormitório e Lily nem se virou para ver quem era, continuava com o rosto no travesseiro, não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém aquele momento.

- Lily? – chamou Kely, calmamente, se sentando na ponta da cama da amiga e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Conta pra gente o que você está sentindo – pediu Alice, gentilmente. As cinco se acomodaram em volta da cama da ruiva.

- Pode contar conosco, Lily – disse Hermione.

- Se quiser desabafar, estamos aqui para ouvir e te ajudar – falou Gina.

- Vamos, Lily, se abra conosco – pediu Tonks. Depois que todas falaram, Lílian se virou, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, olhos vermelhos e inchados, de tanto chorar e soluçando.

- Eu pensei... Q-que ele n-nunca seria c-capaz de fazer uma c-coisa dessas co-comigo! – desabafou a ruiva, ainda chorando. As amigas a abraçaram e a consolaram.

- Calma, Lily – disse Alice.

- Não co-consigo, Lice! – continuou a ruiva. – N-não posso acreditar q-que ele f-fez uma c-coisa dessas!

- Nem eu acredito, Lily – disse Gina. – E é por isso que eu acho que ele não...

- Não venha me falar que ele que foi agarrado! – exclamou Lílian, ainda chorando. – Se ele não quisesse, não teria beijado aquela garota!

- Mas, Lily, você não vai nem ouvir o que ele tem a dizer? – perguntou Hermione.

- Para quê? – indagou a ruiva. – Para escutar ele dizer um m-monte de m-mentira?

- Não, Lílian, você não sabe se o que ele vai dizer é mentira ou não – continuou Tonks, tentando convencer a ruiva a ouvir Tiago.

- Ele só vai inventar bobagens – disse Lílian, aborrecida. – Vai dizer que não teve intenção, que ela o agarrou, não vou acreditar em nada!

- Mas... – começou Kely, mas foi interrompida pela ruiva, outra vez.

- Não sei como pude acreditar nele... Achei que tinha mudado realmente... Mas vejo que estava errada, ele continua o mesmo galinha de sempre.

- Ele mudou, Lily, e foi por você – falou Alice. – Lembre-se de que ele nunca pediu ninguém em namoro, como fez a você, a meses não saía com ninguém, te esperando.

- Não acredito em mais nada disso, Lice – continuou Lílian. Não agüentava mais ver as amigas defendendo seu _ex-_namorado... – Agora tenho certeza de que ele só me via como um troféu, mais uma na lista dele, e é disso que eu tinha medo, vocês sabem!

- Sabemos, Lily – falou Kely, concordando com a ruiva.

- Mas... – começou Gina. – Você não vai dar nenhuma chance para ele se explicar?

- Não, nada que ele disser vai mudar o que eu vi.

As meninas se olharam, do tipo "Não vai adiantar". Elas se levantaram e saíram do dormitório.

- Pensa bem antes de fazer algo, Lily – recomendou Hermione e, antes de fechar a porta, acrescentou: – Você pode se arrepender.

Dizendo isso, fechou a porta e seguiu as amigas para a Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem lá, viram que os marotos estavam lá, mas Tiago não. Elas se sentaram junto a eles e começaram a conversar.

- O que estavam fazendo? - perguntou Sirius.

- Tentando fazer a Lily melhorar – respondeu Kely.

- E convencê-la a pelo menos falar com o Tiago – completou Alice.

- E deu certo? – questionou Harry, preocupado com os dois.

- Não – respondeu Gina. – Parece que nada vai fazê-la mudar de opinião.

- E então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Frank, olhando para todos.

- Primeiro precisamos pensar em como convencer a Lily de conversar com o Tiago – respondeu Tonks.

- Meninos – disse Kely, se lembrando de algo. – Vocês estavam com o Tiago o tempo todo, certo?

- Sim – responderam eles.

- Podem nos contar o que realmente aconteceu?

- Claro – disse Rony.

_Flash Back_

_- Vamos esperar a Lily, encontramos vocês no Salão Principal – falou Alice. _

_Enquanto as meninas foram para o dormitório, eles seguiram para o Salão. _

_Como estavam sozinhos, as garotas passavam jogando charme para eles, dando risadinhas e mandando beijinhos. Logo que entraram no Salão Principal, antes de chegarem à mesa da Grifinória, um grupinho de garotas do sexto ano, da Corvinal, veio falar com eles._

_- Olá, marotos – disseram algumas delas._

_- Olá – responderam eles, querendo sair dali, antes que as meninas chegassem e os vissem com elas._

_- Onde estão suas namoradinhas? – perguntou uma loirinha, com desdém._

_- Já devem estar descendo, então, tempos que ir – disse Remo, mas não adiantou nada, pois elas os chamaram outra vez._

_- Só queremos falar com vocês – falou uma morena de cabelos cacheados._

_- Não podemos conversar agora, meninas – disse Frank, não obtendo sucesso algum._

_- Você está lindo, Tiago. E você também, Sirius – falou uma morena de cabelos lisos._

_- Obrigada, Laura, mas, realmente temos que ir – disse Tiago, tentando sair dali de qualquer jeito. Se fosse antigamente, ele não se importaria em conversar com a garota, mas, agora, se a ruiva visse, provavelmente estaria tudo acabado. _

_A loira olhou para o lado e viu que Lílian estava quase entrando no Salão. Deu um cutucão em Laura, que agarrou Tiago e o beijou, bem na hora que Lílian entrou no salão e os viu. Ele ficou sem reação, não esperava por isso. Sentiu alguém puxar a menina e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, mas, depois recebeu um tapa de Kely._

_- Nunca pensei que fosse fazer uma coisa dessas com a minha amiga – disse ela, num tom decepcionado e saiu do Salão. _

_Fim do Flash Back_

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até Kely resolver quebrá-lo.

- Alguém aí tem alguma idéia de como fazer os dois voltarem?

- Não... – responderam todos, em uníssono.

- Vai ser difícil – disse Alice, pensativa. – A Lily é cabeça dura, se bobear, não vai nem mais falar com o Tiago.

- Mas temos que encontrar um jeito de ajudá-los! – exclamou Harry.

- Sabemos – respondeu Sirius. – Mas o problema é que não tenho nada em mente...

Ficaram tentando encontrar um modo de fazer com que ele voltassem, pelo menos a se falar, até quase meia-noite, quando desistiram e foram se deitar, pensariam em um modo outro dia.

**

- _Por quê? Por quê? Por que ela fez isso? – _Era a pergunta que não saía da cabeça de Tiago. Ele estava sentado num sofá, abraçando as pernas, com um olhar perdido e triste. Estava ali há uma hora, e nenhuma resposta vinha em sua cabeça.

O tempo se tornava cada vez mais frio, assim como sua esperança de que pudesse voltar com a ruiva, mas, a cada minuto que se passava, mais a tristeza e a desesperança cresciam em seu coração.

_- E agora, o que eu faço? – _pensava ele, tentando encontrar algum modo de explicar a Lílian o que realmente tinha acontecido. Mas sabia que não daria muito resultado. Dificilmente ela iria ouvi-lo, mas ele faria até o impossível para fazê-la entender...

- Tenho que achar um jeito e vou conseguir! – disse ele, a si próprio.

Ficou horas com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça e acabou adormecendo. Acordou com os raios dourados do sol entrando pela janela da sala.

Era segunda feira. Tiago não sabia se ia para o dormitório, se ficava ali, ou se iria para as aulas. Decidiu-se por assistir as aulas. Mesmo que não estivesse com muita vontade, provavelmente a professora McGonagall daria uma detenção se ele faltasse à aula dupla de Transfiguração. Não que ele se importasse muito com detenções, mas não queria trabalhar naquele dia.

Saiu da Sala Precisa e percebeu que deveria ser muito cedo, pois os corredores estavam vazios, havia apenas um aluno ou outro passando, todos bem agasalhados, por causa do frio. Ele seguiu direto para a torre da Grifinória.

Entrou e sentou-se numa poltrona em frente a lareira apagada, que refletia o que se passava dentro dele: o que antes era um fogo que queimava ardentemente, eram agora somente as cinzas...

Sentia-se cansado, como se, mesmo que tivesse dormido a noite inteira, seu cérebro continuara trabalhando, tentando encontrar uma maneira de trazer Lily de volta, e sua chama voltar a aquecer seu corpo.

**

Quando Harry acordou, viu que seu pai ainda não tinha voltado para o dormitório. Se levantou e foi se arrumar. Quando saiu do banheiro, Rony Remo e Frank já estavam acordados. Quando os três estavam terminando de se arrumar, Harry deu um gritinho básico e acordou Sirius, que foi para o banheiro com a pior cara de sono do mundo.

- O Pontas não voltou para o dormitório ontem? – perguntou Sirius, parecendo ver, pela primeira vez, que a cama do amigo ainda estava arrumada.

- Só agora que você viu isso, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- É, fui para o banheiro com muito sono, não prestei atenção em nada – defendeu-se ele.

- Fico impressionado que não tenha batido a cara na parede, se não estava prestando atenção em nada... – comentou Rony, arrancando risadas dos amigos, até de Sirius.

Depois que os cinco estavam prontos (deixaram Pedro dormindo), desceram para a Sala Comunal e, para a surpresa de todos, Tiago estava sentado numa poltrona, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos, quase não piscava os olhos.

- Pai? – chamou Harry, chegando mais perto de Tiago.

- Ele está vivo? – perguntou Sirius, brincando.

- Pontas? – chamou Remo, abanando a mão na frente dos olhos de Tiago, que parecia não ver nada.

- Ihh! – disse Sirius. – Esse aí é um caso perdido!

- Tiago, acorda! – falou Frank, mais alto e Tiago despertou.

- Hã? – perguntou ele, confuso. – Ah, oi – disse, vendo, finalmente, seus amigos e o filho.

- Até que enfim! – disse Harry. - Vamos tomar café?

- Claro – respondeu Tiago, embora não estivesse com fome. Seguiram para o Salão Principal, que ainda não estava muito cheio, mas olhares femininos perseguiram Tiago até ele se sentar na mesa da Grifinória.

- Parece que a escola inteira já está sabendo – comentou Remo, olhando para trás e vendo que várias meninas olhavam e cochichavam.

- Não me importo – respondeu Tiago, com frieza.

- Fique de olhos abertos – alertou Harry. – Agora que isso aconteceu, elas vão começar a dar em cima de você outra vez, e se a mamãe ver isso de novo... – terminou ele, baixo, para que ninguém escutasse.

- Não vou mais permitir – disse Tiago, com firmeza na voz.

**

No dormitório feminino, Hermione e Gina acordaram quase juntas. Enquanto Gina foi fazer sua higiene, Hermione se encarregou de chamar Alice e Kely.

Não teve nenhum problema em acordar Alice, já Kely...

- Ah, cansei! – exclamou Hermione, tomando fôlego, depois de dez minutos tentando fazer a garota acordar. – ACORDA! – gritou ela, fazendo Kely acordar assustada. – Demorou!

- Por que me acordou tão cedo? – perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos.

- Daqui a pouco temos aula, não vai se atrasar – respondeu Hermione.

- Está parecendo... – começou ela, mas a frase foi interrompida por um profundo bocejo. – A Lily – terminou ela, finalmente se levantando.

- Vamos chamar a Lily? – perguntou Gina depois que todas estavam prontas.

- É melhor – disse Alice olhando para a ruiva. – Acho que ela não vai querer perder aula.

Lílian não foi difícil de acordar. Estava com os olhos meio inchados e vermelhos, por causa da noite anterior, e eles expressavam mais tristeza ainda.

- Vai à aula hoje, Lily? – perguntou Kely.

- Vou sim, nada vai impedir isso – respondeu a ruiva, se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro, enquanto as meninas se entreolharam, preocupadas com a amiga.

**- **Você está... bem, Lily? – questionou Hermione, após Lílian sair do banheiro. Percebeu que seus olhos não estavam mais brilhantes, como costumavam ser.

- Não se preocupem comigo – disse a ruiva, tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas não saiu nada.

- Sabemos que não está bem – falou Gina, sendo direta. Não adiantava a ruiva fingir, não daria certo. Do nada, Lílian começou a chorar, e as amigas correram para abraçá-la.

- Por quê? Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou a ruiva, chorando.

- Lily – começou Kely. – Nós... Descobrimos o que realmente aconteceu... Os marotos... – continuou, mas foi interrompida por Lily.

- Eu sei bem o que aconteceu, Kely, e os marotos sempre vão querer defender o amigo, não é?

- Eu... – começou Kely, outra vez, mas não sabia o que responder. Sabia que nada que dissesse faria Lílian mudar de idéia.

- Vamos? – chamou Gina, depois de algum tempo, em que Lily já estava mais calma, embora seus olhos continuassem visivelmente inchados.

Elas desceram para a Sala Comunal e viram que os marotos não estavam lá. Ou ainda não tinham descido, o que era menos provável, ou já tinham ido para o Salão Principal.

Nos corredores, várias meninas olhavam e apontavam para Lily, que fingia não ver nada.

- Que horror! – exclamou Hermione, só para as amigas ouvirem. – Parece que a escola inteira já está sabendo!

- E você acha mesmo que uma coisa como essa vai ser abafada? – disse Alice, olhando brava para todas as que apontavam.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, confusa.

- Ora, Tiago e Sirius são, ou eram, não sei mais... – começou ela, mas Lily a interrompeu.

- Sirius eu não sei, mas Tiago é! E ontem me provou que nunca deixou de ser.

- Que seja – respondeu Alice, continuando. – Então, eles são os mais cobiçados da escola, todas as meninas querem ficar com eles. Elas não iriam abafar um fato como esse.

- É, tem razão – falou Hermione, pensativa.

- Mesmo que aquele grupinho tenha armado tudo isso – disse Gina, olhando de esguelha para Lily, que parecia, ou fingia não ouvir nada. – O fato é que elas acham que ele está sozinho de novo e pensam que têm uma chance.

- Elas podem até ter certeza, se quiserem, o Potter já provou que nunca vai mudar – disse Lílian.

- Voltou a ser Potter? – perguntou Kely. – _Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... – _pensou ela, respirando fundo.

- É claro – respondeu a ruiva. – Acha que vou continuar a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome depois de tudo isso?

- Deixa pra lá – murmuraram todas, menos Lílian.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, viram que os marotos já estavam lá, inclusive Tiago.

- Bom dia, marotos! – disseram elas, menos Lily, outra vez, e cada uma beijou seu namorado. Lílian ficou apenas parada, de braços cruzados, esperando, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o maroto a sua frente. Não se sentaria ao lado dele de modo algum.

Quando eles se separaram, sentaram-se junto aos meninos e Lily se sentou o mais longe possível de Tiago, com a cara fechada.

Fez o possível para tomar seu café bem rápido e seguiu para a biblioteca. Os encontraria direto na sala de Transfiguração, primeira aula do dia. A sineta tocou, e eles seguiram para a aula, encontrando a ruiva já na sala, sentada bem na frente.

Tiago já ia se sentar com ela, quando Remo o impediu.

- É melhor não, Tiago, já sabe o que vai acontecer – disse ele, sério.

- Dando-se por vencido, o garoto se sentou, a contragosto, com Pedro. As aulas da manhã, por incrível que pareça, se passaram rapidamente e, na hora do almoço, Tiago tentou falar com a ruiva.

- Lily, eu... – começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER, POTTER! – gritou ela, vermelha de raiva. – AGORA É EVANS PRA VOCÊ! Me esqueça. – terminou, usando um tom baixo e decepcionado, se virando logo em seguida e sumindo ao virar um corredor, deixando um Tiago completamente triste para trás.

- O que foi, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, chegando perto do amigo e vendo-o parado, no meio do corredor.

- Nada, Almofadinhas, nada – respondeu ele, seguindo na direção oposta de todos.

- O que houve com ele?- perguntou Frank, confuso.

- Pelo que vi – começou Kely, chegando por onde a ruiva havia ido. – Ele tentou falar com a Lily, mas...

- Ela gritou e saiu – terminaram os meninos. – Voltamos ao passado – completou Remo. O grupo seguiu em silêncio para o almoço. Pedro, para variar, já estava lá, comendo. Lily também não estava.

- Isso vai acabar com os dois – comentou Alice. Após o almoço, seguiram para a aula de poções. Nenhum dos dois estava.

- Estranho – comentou Gina.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Poções é a matéria que Lily mais gosta, não pensei que ela fosse faltar – explicou a ruiva.

- Ela deve estar realmente mal para fazer isso – disse Hermione.

- Concordo – falou Rony, seguindo para uma carteira vazia com Hermione.

A aula se passou tranquilamente, exceto pelo professor, que não queria acreditar que sua melhor aluna tivesse faltado, o que fez os alunos da Sonserina fazerem cara de nojo ou debocharem. O problema foi que o professor viu e ouviu alguns "Fala sério! Aquela sangue-ruim, melhor aluna?"

Em conseqüência, Slughorn tirou pontos da Casa, fazendo com que houvesse um pequeno tumulto dos sonserinos, mas que logo foi controlado pelo professor.

Ao fim das aulas da tarde, em que nem Tiago nem Lílian haviam comparecido, eles retornaram ao Salão Principal, sem encontrar os dois novamente.

- Já estou ficando preocupada – falou Kely, realmente expressando preocupação. – Eles estão sem comer nada o dia inteiro, e sabe-se lá onde estão...

- O que podemos fazer? - perguntou Remo.

- Não sei, mas não podemos deixar isso continuar... – respondeu ela.

- Vamos jantar, depois voltamos para a Sala Comunal e pensamos nisso – sugeriu Sirius e todos concordaram. Depois de jantar, foram direto para a torre da Grifinória. As meninas foram para o dormitório feminino e os meninos, para o masculino.

Elas encontraram Lily deitada, fingindo dormir. Embora soubessem que ela apenas fingia, resolveram não incomodar. O mesmo aconteceu com os marotos. Com isso, voltaram para a Sala Comunal e se acomodaram nos sofás.

- E então, algum plano? – questionou Alice, e todos negaram com a cabeça. Pela segunda noite consecutiva, eles ficaram até tarde tentando encontrar algum modo de fazer Lily e Iago voltarem e, pela segunda vez, não deu certo. Cansados, foram se deitar, sem nada na cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, levantaram e foram tomar café, em silêncio. Tudo estava tão diferente agora que Lily não falava mais com Tiago. Não havia mais brincadeiras, risos...

O dia se passou entre os gritos da Lily para Tiago e as meninas tentando acalmá-la.

Logo chegou sexta-feira, o dia em que Rony e Hermione voltariam para o futuro. Os dois seguiram para o escritório de Dumbledore, na hora do almoço, não iriam às aulas a tarde.

- Então, vão hoje mesmo? – perguntou Dumbledore, olhando para os dois por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua.

- Sim senhor – respondeu Hermione.

- Bem, se é o que querem – falou o diretor, se levantando e se dirigindo a eles. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de suas vestes e tirou um vira-tempo novinho. - Aqui está – terminou, entregando o objeto a Hermione.

- Obrigada, professor – agradeceu Rony.

- Não há de quê, meu jovem – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Adeus, professor – disseram os dois e se retiraram da sala, diretamente para o Saguão de Entrada, onde Harry, Gina, Sirius, Kely, Tiago, Remo, Tonks, Alice, Frank e Lílian estavam os esperando.

- Vamos? – chamou Rony, ao se aproximarem.

Eles foram até a orla da floresta, onde colocariam o vira-tempo para voltar ao futuro. Chegaram a um local mais afastado e deram uma olhada, para ver se estava realmente vazio. Não havia nada por lá.

Rony e Hermione se despediram de todos, que queriam realmente que eles continuassem lá, mas sabiam que tinham que voltar.

- Então, adeus... – disse Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Quem sabe não nos vemos no futuro? – disse Lílian, sorrindo.

- É claro – respondeu Rony, enquanto Hermione colocava a corrente em volta de seus pescoços.

- Com certeza vou me lembrar de vocês se os vir no futuro – falou Tiago.

- Adeus – falaram os dois.

- Adeus – responderam todos juntos e Hermione girou a ampulhetinha do vira-tempo, desaparecendo dali.

Eles retornaram ao castelo, conversando, exceto Lily, que evitava, de qualquer forma, olhar para seu ex-namorado, como ela insistia em dizer. Até o anel que Tiago lhe dera ela havia retirado e o guardado na caixinha verde-esmeralda, dentro de seu malão.

**

**N/a: **Desculpem não tem avisado quando postaria o capítulo vinte e sete... Lembrei disso depois que atualizei a fic :P

Esse capítulo foi meio triste para os que gostam do shipper T/L... Mas realmente não dava para deixar tudo às mil maravilhas durante a fic toda :P

**Carolzynha LF: **que bom que gostou do capítulo!Obrigada pelo review XD Beijoss!

**Maluh Potter Cullen: **fico feliz que goste da fic! Obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**Taironi: **rsrs infelizmente o Rony e a Hermione vão embora, e nem tem como eu mudar isso, agora, se não teria que reescrever a fic toda... Não coloquei o Harry contando que o Patrono dele é um cervo, mas posso tentar encaixar isso em algum capítulo =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **uahsuahsuahsu vou tentar encaixar o Harry falando do patrono dele pro Tiago, em algum capítulo a frente, só não sei qual vai ser, já que eles teriam que estar meio que falando sobre isso, ou alguma coisa assim... E não coloquei quando ia postar porque esqueci, sorry! rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Próximo capítulo provavelmente quinta-feira que vem, feriado *-*

Beijos e todos!


	29. Grifinória x Sonserina

Cap. 28 – Grifinória x Sonserina

O primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano, Grifinória contra Sonserina, se aproximava, e os jogadores da Grifinória eram ameaçados em todos os lugares, mas eles não se deixavam intimidar, respondiam a altura sempre.

Tiago, como era o capitão do time, marcava treinos quase todas as noites, e voltava tão cansado que não tinha tempo para pensar em quase nada, mas Lily sempre surgia em sua cabeça sem o menor aviso . Os treinos estavam ficando cada vez mais exaustivos, mas os jogadores não reclamavam, queriam vencer Sonserina de qualquer modo.

O dia do jogo amanheceu claro e limpo, perfeito para o quadribol. Era sábado, mas Tiago e Sirius acordaram cedo, pegaram suas vassouras e rumaram para o Salão Principal, se reunir aos outros jogadores.

Ao entrarem, toda a Sonserina vaiou, mas a Grifinória, assim como a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal, que queriam ver os sonserinos derrotados, os aplaudiu. Os dois se sentaram entre dois dos artilheiros do time, John Hakwood e Jenny Connory.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Tiago, sem tocar na comida, olhando para Sirius.

- Nenhuma – respondeu Sirius.

- Espero todos no vestiário em meia hora – disse Tiago, ao time, se levantando.

- Não vão comer nada? – perguntou o goleiro, Michael Cartner.

- Não estamos com fome – respondeu Sirius.

Os dois, então, saíram do Salão Principal e foram direto para os vestiários, sob as vaias da Sonserina. Apesar do sol, do lado de fora do castelo estava frio e a grama coberta de geada. Eles entraram no vestiário da Grifinória e fecharam a porta. Estava tudo vazio e silencioso.

Tiago foi até o campo, seguido por Sirius. Eles olharam para as arquibancadas vazias e pensaram como ficariam com a proximidade das onze horas.

- Apesar de jogar há seis anos, ainda sinto um friozinho na barriga – comentou Tiago, se lembrando de seu primeiro jogo, quando tinha doze anos. Nele, pegara o pomo de uma forma incrivelmente diferente: o pomo entrara na manga direita das vestes de Tiago. Ao se lembrar disso ele riu, seu primeiro riso em três dias.

- Qual o motivo do riso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Estou me lembrando do meu primeiro jogo, quando o pomo entrou na minha manga – respondeu Tiago. – Lembra disso?

- Como não lembraria?

Alguns minutos depois, eles retornaram ao vestiário, colocaram suas vestes vermelhas e sentaram para esperar o resto do time.

Vinte minutos depois, os três artilheiros, o goleiro e a outra batedora entraram no vestiário, colocaram as vestes e se sentaram, para ouvir o que o capitão tinha a dizer, o que sempre ocorria antes de entrarem no campo.

- Bom, hoje o dia está claro, isso significa boa visibilidade, mas tomem cuidado, pois eles podem usar isso contra nós, procurem ficar em lugares estratégicos, como treinamos o ano todo – começou Tiago, olhando um por um. – Acho que ninguém sabe nossa formação, que criamos nesses últimos dias, eu, pelo menos, não vi ninguém do time da Sonserina nos observando. Isso é um ponto para nós.

- E nós sabemos o que eles estão fazendo – comentou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Sim, eles pretendem colocar os batedores acima de todos – respondeu Tiago. – Para que não possamos vê-los, e, assim, acabarmos levando balaços. Mas também temos uma surpresa em relação a isso. Sirius e Nathalie, vocês dois fiquem perto deles, se vier algum balaço, batam antes que eles possam fazer isso, sempre que puderem, assim fica mais difícil de eles acertarem alguém da Grifinória.

Enquanto Tiago dava as últimas instruções antes do jogo, eles ouviam centenas de pés atravessando os jardins em direção ao campo de quadribol. As onze em ponto, Tiago parou de falar, eles pegaram as vassouras e seguiram para o campo.

Todos os jogadores saíram voando em volta do campo, até que a Sonserina chegou e Madame Hooch chamou os capitães para apertarem as mãos. O capitão da Sonserina, Ralph Monty, parecia que queria inutilizar os dedos de Tiago, de tanta a força que ele utilizara no aperto, mas Tiago não demonstrou isso e devolveu com mais força ainda, fazendo com que Monty reprimisse uma careta.

Eles montaram em suas vassouras e Madame Hooch soltou os balaços e o pomo de ouro. Em seguida, ela pegou a goles e a lançou.

- E começa o jogo! – exclamou o narrador, Leonard Knightley. – Grifinória com a posse da goles, Hakwood manda para Connory, que devolve para Hakwood, que passa para Brenner, que velocidade! Grifinória com certeza treinou muito durante esse ano! Brenner se aproxima da goleira da Sonserina, Katrina McDonery, e lança a goles... E É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou ele, e as arquibancadas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa aplaudiram, enquanto a Sonserina vaiava.

Tiago subiu o mais alto que pôde e ficou a procura do pomo. Como ele havia visto nos trinos, os batedores da Sonserina ficaram mais acima, para poderem acertar os jogadores com mais facilidade, apenas descendo quando os balaços ameaçavam acertar um jogador de seu time. Mas, como Tiago havia dito aos batedores da Grifinória, eles começaram a fazer o mesmo e atrapalhar os outros.

Em dez minutos de jogo a Grifinória estava ganhando de trinta a zero. Quando um balaço voou na direção de Tiago, ele fez um desvio impressionante, mas quase caiu da vassoura ao ver quem havia ido assistir ao jogo: Lily.

Por uns três minutos, Tiago não fez mais nada além de olhar para Lílian, até que recebeu um grito de Sirius.

- QUER PROCURAR O POMO, POR FAVOR??? – gritou ele e Tiago voltou à sua procura pela minúscula bolinha dourada.

- E Gordon passa para Thompson, os dois se aproximam do goleiro da Grifinória, estão perto das balizas – Leonard continuou sua narração. – E estão cada vez mais perto das balizas da Grifinória, Thompson lança a goles, mas Cartner faz uma bela defesa e manda a gole direto para a artilheira Brenner, que manda para Hakwood, que passa para Connory. É impressão minha ou o time da Grifinória está com uma nova posição de jogo?

Tiago subiu mais um pouco e correu os olhos pelo campo, sendo seguido de perto pelo apanhador da Sonserina, Jack Weirener.

- Hakwood lança a goles, mas McDonery defende e lança para Thompson, que atravessa o campo rapidamente, lança para Gordon, que manda para os aros e... ponto para a Sonserina!

De repente, Tiago visualizou um lampejo dourado perto do chão, no campo da Grifinória. Num movimento rápido, inclinou a vassoura para baixo, com a maior velocidade possível e Weirener o seguiu, embora não estivesse muito perto, o que sempre acontecia.

O pomo estava a centímetros do chão. Tiago estendeu a mão e fechou-a em volta da bolinha, se recuperando do mergulho antes de bater no chão, com o pomo erguido no alto.

- E GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A PARTIDA POR CENTO E OITENTA A DEZ!

As arquibancadas da Grifinória começaram a gritar e aplaudir, ganharam de uma grande vantagem.

Tiago olhou para onde tinha visto Lily e observou que ela era a única que parecia não se importar que a Grifinória tivesse vencido. Sua animação afundou como uma pedra quando viu que ela nem olhava para o campo.

Desceu e pousou no gramado. Os grifinórios invadiram o campo e Tiago foi envolvido por uma multidão de braços e levantado pelos jogadores, que o levaram até a Sala Comunal, ainda com as vestes do quadribol.

A comemoração durou até tarde, mas Tiago foi dormir cedo, não queria ficar mais na Sala Comunal, não agüentava mais ver Lily ali perto, lendo seu livro e estudando, sem poder abraçá-la, beijá-la comemorar com ela.

Não havia ninguém no dormitório. Ele foi ao banheiro, tomou seu banho e escovou os dentes e, quando retornou o dormitório, Remo, Harry, Sirius e Frank já estavam lá.

- O que você tem, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, preocupado com o amigo final, ele nunca havia ficado tão sem ânimo depois de uma vitória no quadribol, principalmente sendo contra Sonserina.

- Nada, Almofadinhas – respondeu ele, sem olhar para os amigos e colocou o pijama.

- Não tente nos enganar, sabemos que tem alguma coisa errada – disse Remo, calma e seriamente.

- Pode nos falar, podemos tentar ajudar – falou Harry, abrindo um sorriso.

- É, cara, estamos sempre aqui – completou Frank.

- Vocês sabem qual é o problema, não é necessário repetir – disse Tiago.

- Lily – disseram todos juntos.

- Ela foi ao jogo, mas parecia não querer estar lá, eu até fiquei feliz ao vê-la, mas depois percebi que ela não olhava para lugar algum, parecia que tinha ido contra sua vontade, não sei... – disse Tiago, finalmente olhando para os amigos e vendo que eles se entreolharam, misteriosos. – O que vocês fizeram?

- Nós... – começou Remo.

- Pedimos para as meninas que... – continuou Sirius.

- Convencessem a mamãe de ir ao jogo – completou Harry.

- E elas conseguiram, não sei como – falou Frank.

Sem conversarem mais, eles foram se deitar. Domingo, ao contrário de sábado, amanheceu nevoento e escuro. Já eram quase dez da manhã quando os meninos resolveram se levantar. Logo após de tomarem banho, seguiram para a Sala Comunal, esperar as meninas.

Tiago se sentou mais afastado, não suportaria dizer bom dia para Lily e receber um "É Evans, Potter! EVANS!".

Cinco minutos depois que eles se sentaram, Tonks chegou =, cumprimentou a todos e se sentou ao lado de Remo, para esperar as outras.

**

Gina foi a primeira a levantar e foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou, as amigas já tinham acordado.

- O que faremos hoje? – perguntou Kely, se espreguiçando.

- Não sei – respondeu Alice, bocejando.

- Está frio, não podemos ficar nos jardins, então só nos resta ficar aqui dentro – disse Gina.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou estudar – falou Lílian, se levantando e indo para o banheiro. Desde que havia terminado com Tiago, não acordava tão sorridente ou deixava de estudar a seu pedido.

Depois que todas se arrumaram, as quatro desceram para a Sala Comunal, onde os marotos as esperavam. Saíram da torre da Grifinória, rumo ao Salão Principal, em casais. Mas Lily foi à frente de todos e Tiago, atrás.

Ninguém mais agüentava vê-los assim, separados. Não havia mais brincadeiras, risos... Tinham que pôr um fim nisso, só não sabiam como.

Domingo se passou vagarosamente na Sala Comunal. Lílian ficou o dia todo estudando, como dissera, Tiago, sem vontade de conversar ou brincar, foi fazer seus trabalhos atrasados, devido aos treinos de quadribol.

Todos acharam sua atitude estranha, mas não comentaram nada. Remo ficou estudando e namorando. Kely, Sirius, Frank e Alice ora conversavam, ora jogavam uma partida de xadrez de bruxo.

Tiago foi o primeiro a subir para o dormitório. Murmurou "boa noite" a todos e subiu, desanimado, pois sua ruiva não respondera.

******

**N/a:** Esse capítulo foi bem pequeno, então, se tiverem reviews, posto o próximo no domingo!

Então, o Tiago vai conseguir provar pra Lily que foi tudo armação? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer!?

**Carolzynha LF: **hausahushausha é verdade, a culpa sempre cai no Tiago, mas eu acho que ele confia bastante na Lily, por isso é mais difícil que ela estrague tudo... Mas, põe na sua fic, sim, vai ficar beeem diferente! Depois passo lá ;) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**The Pink Cat:** seja bem vinda! XD Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! rsrs o Rony e a Hermione tiveram que ir embora sim... Não dava pra deixá-los até o fim. Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **rsrs o capítulo foi triste mesmo, e o que ele vai fazer já começa no próximo cap! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **dá pena do Ti mesmo... a culpa acaba caindo nele, né... mas ele não desiste (Ainda bem) XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Próximo capítulo: _"A Aposta"_, no domingo, se tiverem coments!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijãoo!


	30. A Aposta

Cap. 29 – A aposta

Logo chegou dezembro, e o tempo ficou um pouco mais frio e cinzento. Embora Lílian não tivesse voltado a falar com Tiago, ele estava um pouco mais alegre com a proximidade do natal.

Em todo esse tempo, os dois já tinham perdido cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, em razão das freqüentes brigas. Mas ele não desistia, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, tentava falar com a ruivinha.

E os marotos, juntamente com as meninas, não conseguiam pensar em nenhum jeito de uni-los. Pensavam em todos os tipos de absurdos, mas nada que prestasse.

- Podemos fazer como da primeira vez! – exclamou Sirius, feliz.

- Como? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

- Trancá-los na Sala Precisa! – respondeu Sirius. Os marotos até concordaram com a idéia, mas as meninas não.

- Não vai funcionar – disse Gina.

- E por que não? – perguntou Frank.

- Você acha que a Lily vai concordar em se encontrar com o Tiago na Sala Precisa? – perguntou Alice, negando com a cabeça.

- E por que não? – questionou Sirius, achando seu plano perfeito.

- Ela ainda acha que ele quis beijar a garota, não confia mais no Tiago – respondeu Kely.

- Nem se vocês tentassem convencê-la? – indagou Harry, agarrando o plano de Sirius.

- Não vai dar certo – disse Tonks. – Conseguimos convencê-la a ir naquele jogo de quadribol, lembram?

- Claro – respondeu Remo.

- Então, ela foi, mas não estava com nem um pingo de vontade de ir – continuou Alice.

- Então não vai adiantar tentar isso... – falou Gina, desanimada.

- Temos que esperar e ver no que é que dá, é o único jeito, então – disse Harry, se conformando que realmente não daria certo trancá-los na Sala Precisa. Provavelmente Lily pensaria que Tiago armou tudo para que se entendessem, e, aí, a situação ficaria pior ainda.

Enquanto isso, Tiago estava no dormitório masculino, brincando com o pomo, perdido em seus pensamentos, com os olhos fora de foco, olhando para o teto, mas sem realmente vê-lo

Alguns minutos atrás estava até capturando a minúscula bolinha, mas agora ela voava para cá e para lá pelo quarto, e o garoto nem se importava.

_Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Mil vezes por quê? – _se perguntava Tiago, irritado. Toda vez que seus pensamentos voavam até a ruivinha, essa mesma pergunta martelava em sua cabeça, parecendo que queria furar seu cérebro e chegar até seu coração, estilhaçando-o de vez.

- _Agora estou aqui, sozinho, sem minha ruivinha aqui ao meu lado... Tudo parece mais escuro desde que aquela garota acabou com tudo! E ainda por cima não sei o que fazer e... – _pensou, até que uma repentina idéia surgiu em sua cabeça.

Sorrindo, ele se levantou da cama, pegou o pomo e guardou-o na gaveta. Então, rumou para a Sala Comunal, falar com seus amigos, isso precisaria da ajuda deles.

Lily estava estudando, no dormitório feminino, mas não estava mesmo o fazendo. O livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava aberto, na página sobre lobisomens, mas a ruiva não estava lendo sequer uma palavra. Como Tiago, estava mergulhada em pensamentos.

- Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele galinha!?_ – _perguntou ela, alto, para si mesma, num tom bravo. – _Ele mentiu, Lily, você tem que partir para outra, seguir com sua vida, deixar Potter para trás, terminar esse capítulo, uma página que contém alegrias e tristezas, mas, ainda mais engano e mentira... Se continuar pensando nisso, só vou ficar mais presa ao passado e não quero isso de jeito nenhum, quero seguir em frente de cabeça erguida, mostrar que eu não preciso mais dele, não o amo mais... __"Isso é mentira, você sabe disso..."__ – _disse uma vozinha na subconsciência de Lily.

_- _Ah, é? E quem disse? – perguntou ela a si mesma. – Eu não gosto mais dele e vou seguir em frente! – disse ela, decidida.

**

Tiago desceu a escada em caracol até a Sala Comunal, que estava lotada, por ser domingo à noite. Ele avistou seus amigos e se juntou a eles.

- Por que o sorriso? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo também, pois fazia dias, semanas que não via o amigo sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Deve ser coisa boa, pelo sorriso – disse Frank.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso, meu caro! – exclamou Tiago, se sentando ao lado de Harry.

- Estava precisando de uma coisa boa – falou Remo, sorrindo.

- É – concordou Harry. – Durante todos esses dias você não sorriu, quase não falava, você e a mamãe estavam distantes não só um do outro, mas sim com todos.

- Ele está certo – disse Gina.

- Mas, agora, conte, por que está com esse sorriso? – pediu Kely, olhando-o interessada.

- Espero que seja algo para tentar aproximá-lo de Lily outra vez – falou Alice.

- Mas que não seja nada absurdo nem impossível – completou Tonks.

- Fiquem tranqüilos, não é um plano tão difícil – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto que animou a todos. – Só peço a Merlin que dê uma ajudinha aqui!

- Então fala logo, veado! – exclamou Sirius, brincando com o amigo.

- Ei, é cervo! CERVO! – reclamou Tiago, se fingindo de ofendido, embora sorrisse.

- Ele está de volta! Tiago Potter finalmente voltou! – exclamou Sirius, levantando as mãos para o alto, como se agradecesse, fazendo todos rirem.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Te chamei de veado por três semanas e você nem ligou – respondeu Sirius, dando ombros.

- Mas, fala logo! – pediu Kely.

- Que plano é esse? – questionou Harry, se aproximando mais para ouvir tudo. Tiago explicou tudo em menos de cinco minutos, pois era algo muito fácil de fazer, na teoria... Veriam se era fácil na prática, no dia seguinte.

Extremamente animados, pois Tiago tinha encontrado um plano que tinha melhores chances de dar certo do que os que eles haviam pensado, todos foram se deitar.

- Por que a animação? – perguntou Lily às amigas, quando elas entraram no dormitório, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Nada não, Lily – mentiu Kely, que, aliás, sabia fazer isso muito bem.

- Só estamos felizes hoje – continuou Gina, pegando sua camisola.

- Sem nem ter motivo, se você quer saber – completou Alice.

A ruiva achou tudo estranho, pois ao via as amigas assim desde que ela havia terminado com o Potter, mas resolveu não perguntar mais nada.

Tiago acordou cedo no dia seguinte, e todos os garotos ainda estavam dormindo. Ele resolveu acordá-los à moda antiga. Andou sem fazer barulho até a cama de Sirius e abriu o cortinado bem devagar.

- _Levicorpus! – _pensou ele, apontando a varinha para o amigo, que foi erguido no ar pelo tornozelo.

- Já voltou com as gracinhas, é? – perguntou Sirius, sonolento, com a blusa do pijama caindo sobre seu rosto. – Dá para me colocar de volta na cama, por favor?

Tiago largou-o e ele caiu com tudo na cama, acordando os outros, menos Pedro, que ainda dormia profundamente.

- Fazer o quê, Almofadinhas? Me sinto tão bem hoje! – exclamou ele, seguindo para o banheiro quase saltitando.

- Só espero que essa animação não volte para o fundo do poço se der alguma coisa errada – comentou Remo, após Tiago fechar a porta, se levantando e bocejando.

- Vai dar certo, tem que dar – disse Harry, confiante.

- Espero – murmuraram os três. Eles se aprontaram e desceram para a Sala Comunal, esperar as meninas.

**

No dormitório feminino, os raios de sol dourados entravam pela janela e batiam diretamente no rosto de Lily que, sem ter mais o que fazer para impedir isso, se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro. O tempo estava bem frio, mas o sol brilhava fortemente no céu azul com poucas nuvens.

Ela tomou um banho quente e demorado. Quando voltou para o dormitório, já com o uniforme, suas amigas estavam levantando.

- Nos espera, Lily? – perguntou Kely, seguindo para o banho.

- Claro – respondeu a ruiva, se sentando em sua cama e pegando um livro.

- Você nunca se cansa de estudar? – perguntou Gina, pegando sua roupa.

- Não – respondeu a ruiva, simplesmente, abrindo o livro em uma página marcada e começado a ler.

Depois de Kely, Gina entrou no banheiro e, depois desta, Alice. Em uma hora, todas estavam prontas para descer. Pegaram as mochilas e saíram do dormitório.

Os marotos as esperavam sentados nas poltronas e se levantaram quando elas chegaram.

- Bom dia! – disseram eles, sorrindo.

- Bom dia – responderam elas.

- Vamos? – perguntou Alice.

- Claro – respondeu Frank e todos rumaram para o Salão Principal, tomar café-da-manhã. Tiago fingiu nem se importar que Lily não tivesse falado nem olhado para ele, o que incomodou um pouco a ruiva, mas ela não deixou transparecer, ou pelo menos tentou.

Quando se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, como sempre, Lílian se sentou bem longe de Tiago e Remo aproveitou o momento para falar com o amigo.

- Está começando a dar certo, percebeu? – cochichou ele, sorrindo.

- Claro, meu caro Aluado! Mas não vi direito o que ela fez, porque não fiquei olhando... – disse Tiago, olhando para Remo, que entendeu o olhar e respondeu:

- Ela ficou te olhando, meio confusa, sem saber o que fazer, por alguns segundos, mas depois "voltou à realidade" e saiu dali, tentando não deixar transparecer o que tinha acabado de pensar, mas não deu certo, todos nós percebemos.

- Maravilha! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo e lançando um olhar rápido à ruiva, que observava seu cereal, pensativa.

Após comerem, foram para a sala de Poções, as duas primeiras aulas do dia. Tiago não seguiu a ruiva, não tentou falar com ela ou sentar ai seu lado e não estava mais com aquela cara triste que tinha até um dia atrás.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou Kely, segurando um sorriso que estava prestes a se formar em seu rosto, pois, mesmo que a ruiva não quisesse admitir, estava pensando em Tiago e sua mudança de comportamento.

- Nada não, Kely – respondeu Lily, voltando a "viajar" em seus pensamentos. Mas nem por causa disso deixou de fazer a melhor poção da classe.

Ela passou o dia quieta e, várias vezes foi pega com os olhos fora de foco, olhando para o nada, ora com um livro na mão, ora com o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

-_ Por que ele está fazendo isso?_ – ela se perguntava, nas vezes que mergulhava em pensamentos. – _É estranho... Mas eu não posso fazer nada... Eu sinto a falta dele às vezes, mas ele me traiu, tenho que esquecê-lo e aproveitar que ele mesmo parece estar me esquecendo, assim vai ficar mais fácil... – _mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por outra ruiva, que abanava as mãos em frente ao seu rosto.

- Vai ficar aí parada? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha, até que Lílian percebeu que estava estacada no meio do corredor, segurando alguns livros.

- Hã... Desculpe eu estava... – começou ela, sem saber o que dizer, mas foi interrompida por Alice, que estava, agora, ao lado de Lily.

- Pensando no Tiago.

- É, nós sabemos, Lily – continuou Kely.

- Não precisa mentir para a gente – completou Gina, sorrindo.

- Quê? - perguntou Lílian, incrédula. – Eu não estava pensando no Potter! Ele é passado! – terminou ela, saindo dali.

- Sei... – disseram as três juntas, baixo.

Seguiram para a Sala Comunal, e já encontraram os marotos lá. Lily não olhou para ninguém, subiu direto para o dormitório feminino, enquanto as outras se juntaram a eles, sorridentes.

- Está funcionando tudo direitinho! – exclamou Kely, alegre.

- É, ela passou o dia todo pensativa – disse Frank.

- Nem arranjou qualquer desculpa para brigar com o papai – completou Harry.

- O plano do veado está bem melhor do que os nossos – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que é cervo? CERVO! – exclamou Tiago, embora não perdesse o sorriso do rosto.

- Sei lá – respondeu Remo. – Talvez... Para sempre, quem sabe... – terminou, fazendo todos rirem e, quando Tiago olhou para cima, viu que Lily os observava, mas, quando percebeu que Tiago olhou, entrou rapidamente no dormitório.

- É claro que o plano dele está melhor que os nossos! – falou Tonks, rindo. – Tantos absurdos...

- É – disse Sirius. – Acho que o melhor deles foi quando eu sugeri que amarrássemos os dois juntos sem ela perceber...

- Não, esse foi o pior – falou Gina. – Ela pensaria que ele teria feito isso, aí já era...

- O que importa agora é que está funcionando! – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto. – E a parte principal do meu plano vem amanhã.

Terça amanheceu fria e cinzenta, mas nada parecia interferir no ótimo humor de Tiago. Após o café, seguiram para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Todos chegaram antes que Lily, como o planejado. E Kely havia ficado para segurá-la um pouco mais na biblioteca, onde tinha ido antes da aula começar, após o café.

A sala se encheu rapidamente e quando a sineta estava prestes a tocar, elas seguiram para a sala, que estava lotada. Kely foi rapidamente sentar ao lado de Sirius e Lílian foi procurar um lugar para se sentar, mas...

- Ah, não! – murmurou ela, incrédula, balançando a cabeça. – Isso não pode ser verdade!

O único lugar vago era ao lado de Tiago. Totalmente a contragosto, como se estivesse sendo levada para a forca, ela se aproximou da carteira e se sentou o mais afastado dele que podia. Tiago percebeu isso, mas não fez objeção.

O professor entrou na sala e mandou-os abrir o livro novamente no capítulo dos lobisomens, para terminarem o assunto. Ele deu uma breve explicação para retomar o que tinham visto na aula anterior e passou alguns exercícios de fixação para os alunos.

- Agora, esse exercício – começou o professor, andando pelos alunos. – Será entregue por dupla, discuta a questão com o colega que está ao seu lado, escrevam as respostas e entreguem apenas um pergaminho por dupla. Podem começar.

Agora sim que Lily estava achando que era um pesadelo. Primeiro teve que se sentar ao lado desse arrogante e galinha do Potter e agora teria que fazer um trabalho com ele? Só podiam estar de brincadeira...

- Podemos começar, Evans?- perguntou Tiago, se virando para olhá-la e viu que ela estava com a boca meio aberta, parecendo indignada.

- Claro – respondeu ela, lançando-lhe um olhar de "já que não tem jeito".

Tiago estava realmente se comportando bem, não tinha feito nenhuma coisa "idiota" e estava chamando a ruiva pelo sobrenome, uma coisa bem incomum.

- Você está escrevendo errado, Evans – disse ele, sem rir ou fazer nenhum comentário sobre seu erro.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela, procurando onde tinha errado.

- Aqui – respondeu ele, apontando para uma frase.

- E por que está errado? Não estou vendo erro nisso.

- Está sim, você escreveu que os lobisomens não sentem dor ao se transformarem mas, na verdade, quem não sente são os animagos que sabem se transformar corretamente, você confundiu.

- Como posso saber que o que você disse está certo?

- Aposta o quê?

- Apostar... com você?

- Com quem mais seria?

- Nem pensar, ficou louco.

- Não fiquei, ou então, pode apenas confiar em mim e acreditar que o que eu disse está certo.

- Nenhum dos dois.

- Está com medo de perder, Evans? – perguntou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto. Falara a coisa certa.

- Nem um pouco. Eu aceito. O que você aposta?

- Se eu ganhar, você aceitará sair comigo quando eu chamar.

- Tinha que ser... – disse ela, revirando os olhos.

- Ainda pode desistir.

- Nem morta! Mas, se eu ganhar, você vai prometer que nunca mais corra atrás de mim.

- Eu aceito – disse ele, ainda sorrindo e a estendendo a mão para ela. – Negócio fechado?

- Sim – respondeu ela, ainda meio relutante, apertando sua mão. Tiago virou para trás para pegar o livro que estava na mesa de Remo e percebeu que todos tinham escutado tudo e mantinham um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios. Por sorte, Lily não tinha visto, senão perceberia que fora tudo um plano.

Tiago pegou o livro e folheou-o, a procura da página que falava sobre os lobisomens, comparando-os com os animagos. Ele encontrou a página e sorriu mais ainda. Lily já se desanimou ao ver o sorriso, mas nada disse.

Ele estendeu o livro a ela e indicou o parágrafo onde se lia:

_Os lobisomens, diferentemente dos animagos, sentem dor durante o processo de transformação. Os animagos que sabem se transformar corretamente não sentem dor, mas, aqueles que não sabem podem sentir muita dor e, ao fim do processo, não se parecer nem com um animal nem com um homem, fica em um meio termo. Quando isso ocorre, é necessário a ajuda de bruxos experientes no assunto que possam ajudar o bruxo a retornar à sua forma humana. _

_Ao contrário da animagia, a transformação em lobisomem é involuntária. Toda noite, ao cair da lua cheia, quem foi mordido por um lobisomem se transforma em um e não se lembra mais de quem é. Quando volta à forma humana, não se lembra do ocorrido enquanto estava na forma lupina._

- Aí está! – exclamou Tiago, vitorioso, enquanto Lily respirava fundo, tentando digerir a idéia de que teria que sair com Tiago quando ele a chamasse, e sabe-se lá quando e para onde seria...

- Ok, você venceu – falou ela, dando-se por vencida e corrigindo seu erro.

- Agora, quando a chamar, você não pode recusar! – disse ele.

- É, eu sei – respondeu ela, baixo.

Quando a sineta tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, eles entregaram seus trabalhos e Lily saiu da sala sem esperar ninguém. Quando o grupo saiu, a ruiva não estava mais a vista.

- É, parece que deu certo – disse Sirius.

- Claro, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago. – Quando é que um plano meu dá errado?

- Convencido! – disseram Kely e Alice, juntas.

- Mas agora ela terá que ir quando chamá-la – falou Harry.

- Sim, e eu já sei exatamente para onde – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- E onde seria? – perguntou Gina.

- Vocês verão! – exclamou ele, começando a andar.

- Não vai nem contar para seus amigos? – perguntou Remo, parecendo indignado.

- Vai, conta! – pediu Frank.

- Nem pensar, depois! – respondeu Tiago e seus amigos perceberam que não adiantaria tentar arrancar algo dele.

- Como você sabia que daria para fazer a aposta hoje? – perguntou Gina, meio intrigada.

- Não tinha certeza, mas aproveitei que lobisomens e animagos são fáceis de confundir em alguns aspectos, e como sabia que hoje teríamos essa matéria de novo. Só não sabia que ia ter um exercício, o que foi uma sorte. Não sei o que faria sem isso – respondeu Tiago, enquanto seguiam para a aula de Herbologia.

- E se não desse certo? – perguntou Alice.

- Continuaria tentando até dar. Um dia daria certo! – exclamou ele.

A semana se passou sem que Tiago chamasse Lílian para sair ou que a chamasse de Lily, chamava somente pelo sobrenome, o que a intrigava, mas ela não dizia nada.

O natal se aproximava, e o castelo estava sendo decorado para a comemoração, com as tradicionais doze árvores de natal no Salão Principal, visgo no teto, as armaduras estavam enfeitiçadas para cantar canções natalinas e havia um clima de natal que enchia o castelo.

Um dia antes que a professora McGonagall passasse na Sala Comunal para fazer a lista daqueles que ficariam no castelo para o natal, Tiago conseguiu encontrar Lily sozinha, num corredor, provavelmente voltando da biblioteca, com a ajuda do Mapa do Maroto. Era o momento perfeito.

- Evans – chamou Tiago, indo ao seu encontro.

- Sim? – indagou ela, olhando para o garoto.

- Posso falar com você?

- Agora? – perguntou ela, fazendo pouco caso.

- É – respondeu ele.

- Pode falar.

- Lembra quando eu perguntei se queria passar o natal... – começou ele, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Nem venha me chamar para passar o natal na sua casa. Eu ia, antes de me trair com aquelazinha.

- Você não me deixou terminar – disse ele, calmamente.

- À vontade – respondeu ela, sem olhar para o maroto.

- Queria que fosse passar o natal lá em casa – terminou ele.

- Nem pensar – respondeu ela, simplesmente. – Prefiro ficar aqui no castelo.

- Então, vamos lá... – murmurou ele, para si mesmo. – Lílian Evans, quer sair comigo?

- O quê? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Perguntei se quer sair comigo - respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Maldita aposta! – exclamou ela, com raiva.

- Então... – insistiu ele, enquanto a ruiva fechava a cara.

- Eu vou! – respondeu ela, finalmente, com raiva.

- Então, te espero amanhã para voltarmos a Londres – disse ele, calmamente, se virando.

Ele se distanciou vagarosamente, ouvindo-a reclamar baixinho, mas não podia fazer nada, dera sua palavra de que aceitaria sair com ele da próxima vez que a chamasse, foi o combinado na aposta.

Ele retornou à Sala Comunal tranqüilo e completamente alegre, pois teria mais uma chance de reconquistar sua ruivinha e mostrar a ela a verdade.

Quando passou pelo buraco do retrato, seus amigos vieram imediatamente, perguntar-lhe o que a ruiva dissera.

- E aí? – perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Deu certo? – indagou Kely.

- Como foi? – perguntaram Gina e Frank.

- É claro que deu certo – respondeu Tiago, e todos sorriram. – Como poderia não dar?

- Convencido! – disse Alice, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- A Lily também nunca faltaria com sua palavra – falou Kely.

- Então, agora só falta resolver como faremos para juntar os dois outra vez – falou Remo, pensativo.

- Tem que ser alguma coisa que ela não desconfie que foi planejada – avisou Harry e todos concordaram.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu tenho a idéia perfeita – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto, e logo Tiago entendeu o porquê.

- Então fala! – pediu Frank.

**

**N/a: **Está aí mais um plano do Tiago! rsrs E aí... Vai dar certo? O que acham? :P

**Layla black: **é sempre ele mesmo uahsauhsuahsu agora o plano já começou, resta esperar pra ver se vai funcionar! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **eu também adoro quadribol XD E o capítulo foi pequeno porque eu não quis deixar o jogo no cap 27 ou 29... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **asuhauhsuas a partida foi curta, mas ainda terão mais jogos de quadribol XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**Marismylle: **rsrs o capítulo só foi pequeno porque decidi fazer um cap. só para a partida... Beijos e obrigada pelo review

**Ninfadora Lupin: **o plano já foi posto em prática, agora só precisa esperar pra ver se o Tiago vai conseguir provar que foi tudo armação pra separá-los XP Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!!

Bom, semana de provas bimestrais, agora Ç.Ç Então, post só no sábado...

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijosss!


	31. A mansão dos Potter

Cap. 30 – A mansão dos Potter

Sem ter como fugir da aposta, Lílian teve que se conformar de que teria que ir com o Potter e os marotos, além de suas amigas, para a casa do garoto.

- Já arrumaram as malas? – perguntou Tiago a todos, quando estavam na Sala Comunal, um dia antes de retornarem para Londres.

- Claro – responderam todos, menos Lily, que parecia nem ter ouvido a pergunta.

- E você, Lily? – questionou Kely.

- Eu ainda não – respondeu ela. – Estou indo arrumar agora – terminou, se levantando e seguindo para o dormitório feminino, parecendo bem avoada.

- E você, Pedro, vai? – perguntou Sirius, sem sequer olhar para o maroto.

- Não vou poder, minha mãe quer que eu passe o natal em casa – respondeu ele, de cara fechada. Se levantou e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

- Prefiro desse modo – disse Harry, olhando feio para as costas do garoto gordinho. – final, ele é a razão de tudo ter acontecido a nós.

- E quanto a você, Tonks? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para a garota.

- Desculpe, mas não vou poder – respondeu ela.

- Vou ter que passar o natal sem você? – indagou Remo.

- Sinto muito, mas, vai – respondeu ela, rindo da cara que ele fez.

- Frank, Alice? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vamos um dia antes do natal – respondeu Frank.

- Já nos disse onde fica, meu pai vai nos levar – falou Alice.

Eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que, quando perceberam, a Sala Comunal já estava completamente vazia e eram dez para uma da manhã.

- É melhor irmos dormir – sugeriu Remo, olhando para o relógio.

- Concordo, amanhã teremos uma longa viagem – disse Gina. Todos se levantaram, se despediram e cada um foi para o seu dormitório. Não demorou nem vinte minutos e todos já estavam dormindo.

Não parecera que tinham dormido nem uma hora e Remo começou a acordar todos, pois se atrasariam para chegar à estação de Hogsmeade.

Sonolentos, se arrumaram e desceram direto para a Sala Comunal, onde as meninas já os esperavam. Decidiram que pegariam as malas depois do café.

Subiram de volta à torre da Grifinória extremamente atrasados, ouvindo a professora McGonagall gritando para eles se apressarem e, correndo, pegaram seus pertences e foram para o Saguão de Entrada, onde as carruagens os esperavam, para levá-los à Hogsmeade.

Eles se acomodaram em uma carruagem e, logo que a porta se fechou, ela começou a se mover pela neve, rumo à estação.

A carruagem parou em frente à locomotiva vermelha, o Expresso de Hogwarts. Após retirarem suas coisas, entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine vazia. O que não foi difícil de encontrar.

Entraram e guardaram as malas no bagageiro. O problema foi na hora de se sentarem. Houve uma pequena confusão, obra de Sirius e, sem que Lily percebesse o que tinha acontecido, todos tinham se sentado, menos ela. E o único lugar que sobrara fora... Ao lado do Potter.

- _Ah, não! – _pensou ela. – _De novo não!_

Enraivecida, ela se sentou e ficou olhando pela janela, sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo após entrarem, o apito soou e o trem ganhou movimento. Em poços segundos, tiveram a última visão de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade. Agora, teriam a semana do natal até o dia primeiro de janeiro de férias.

Todos estavam alegres com a perspectiva de passar duas semanas juntos, na casa de Tiago, menos, é claro, Lily, pois, como ela disse, teria que passar duas semanas vendo a cara dele, enquanto poderia estar sozinha e tranqüila no castelo.

Começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos.

- Seus pais vão ficar conosco esse até o natal, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- Você acha mesmo que minha mãe vai querer ficar em casa, com cinco marotos? – respondeu e perguntou ele, rindo.

- Cinco? – indagou Kely, confusa.

- Pensei que o Pedro não fosse – comentou Gina.

- E não vai mesmo – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Tio James é um maroto também – falou Sirius.

- E para onde eles vão? – questionou Harry.

- Cada ano viajam para um lugar diferente – respondeu Tiago. – Acho que esse ano eles vão para a Grécia.

- E vão deixar vocês sozinhos? – perguntou Kely, espantada.

- Temos idade suficiente para nos virarmos – respondeu Sirius, rindo da cara da namorada.

- Não é isso que me preocupa – comentou ela.

- Então o que é?- perguntou Tiago.

- Os marotos sozinhos em uma casa sem nenhum adulto, não vai dar certo – disse ela.

- É assim todos os anos, Kely, não se preocupe – dessa vez quem falou foi Remo.

- Todos os anos desde quando? – indagou Gina.

- Desde os doze anos – respondeu Remo.

- E nunca destruíram a casa? – questionou Harry, rindo e fazendo todos rirem também.

- Não – respondeu Tiago, quando parou de rir. – Minha mãe sempre coloca feitiços na casa para não podermos voar lá dentro e coisas assim.

- E seu pai? – indagou Kely.

- Ele é um maroto também, só não é contra fazer os feitiços por causa da minha mãe, e também não quer ver aquela casa destruída ou invadida, há feitiços de proteção também.

- Vamos fazer um jogo de quadribol esse ano, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Claro, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago.

- E onde vão fazer isso? – indagou Harry. – Os trouxas não vêem?

- Não – respondeu Sirius. – Há um campo de quadribol, menor que o de Hogwarts, é claro, e feitiços para que os trouxas que passam não vejam. E os bairro é bruxo, então, é difícil ver trouxas por ali.

Continuaram conversando até o meio dia, quando a bruxa com o carrinho de doces passou. Eles compraram feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas e suco de abóbora e bolos de caldeirão.

Após comerem, Sirius e Tiago começaram uma partida de Snap Explosivo e Remo e Harry, xadrez de bruxo. As meninas só assistiram e Lily, ora ou outra, olhava de esguelha para Tiago. No fim do jogo, ambos estavam com a cara igualmente suja e algumas cartas ainda fumegavam.

O jogo de Harry e Remo durou um pouco mais, então todos desviaram sua atenção para o xadrez. Não muito depois, Harry deu o xeque-mate. Não era tão bom no jogo quanto Rony, mas tinha aprendido muito com o amigo. O jogo for quase igual ao que tiveram que enfrentar quando desceram no alçapão, para salvar a Pedra Filosofal.

- Ei, é difícil ver o Remo perder uma partida de xadrez! – zoou Sirius.

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez – disse Kely, rindo.

- Aprendi a jogar com Rony, ele é um excelente jogador – falou Harry.

As três da tarde, o céu começou a escurecer e esfriou. Eles se agasalharam melhor e, meia hora depois começou a nevar e já parecia que eram oito da noite, de tão escuro que o céu estava.

Lily acabou adormecendo e, numa curva que o trem fez, acabou caindo no colo de Tiago, mas nem acordou. Este olhou para os amigos, esperando alguma idéia sobre o que fazer. Se acordasse a ruiva, ele veria que estava deitada no colo do Potter, mas, se a deixasse dormir, mais tarde ela acordaria e gritaria com ele do mesmo jeito.

Escolheu deixá-la dormir, pois, se fossem dormir tarde, ela não ficaria com tanto sono e ficou a afagar seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Era cinco da tarde quando ela despertou. Não deu outra. Quando viu onde estava deitada, lançou um olhar assassino a Tiago, como se fosse ele o culpado disso. Lá vinha o grito. Sirius, Harry e Gina tamparam os ouvidos, mas Remo tentou impedi-la de gritar, senão o trem inteiro viria ver a razão.

- Lily, por favor não grite – pediu Remo, calmamente e Lílian olhou para ele. – A culpa não foi dele.

- E por que eu acreditaria nisso? – perguntou ela, ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Você dormiu e, quando o trem fez a curva, você caiu – respondeu ele, enquanto todos destampavam os ouvidos, para ajudar o amigo, ele não conseguiria convencer a ruiva sozinho.

- É verdade, mãe – disse Harry. – Vimos tudo. Acredite, a culpa não foi dele.

Ela pareceu se convencer e, sem dizer mais nada, se sentou e voltou a olhar a paisagem coberta de neve lá fora. Todos respiraram aliviados.

Logo começaram a avistar Londres e entraram na cidade. Rapidamente chegaram a plataforma nove e meia. Pegaram seus pertences e desembarcaram do Expresso de Hogwarts. Perto da passagem entre as plataformas nove e dez, Sara e James Potter os esperavam.

- Olá mãe! – exclamou Tiago, abraçando-a e depois se dirigiu a seu pai. – Olá, pai!

- Olá meu filho – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Oi mãe! – disse Sirius, também abraçando Sara.

- Olá filho!

- Ei, ela é minha mãe! – disse Tiago, fingindo-se de bravo.

- Olha só que egoísmo, pai! – provocou Sirius. – Não quer nem dividir os pais com o amigo! – terminou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Olá Remo – disseram eles, cumprimentando o garoto.

- Olá – respondeu ele.

- Você deve ser a Kely – disse Sara, se dirigindo à garota que estava perto de Sirius.

- Sim, senhora.

- Me chame de Sara, está bem? – disse a ruiva, gentilmente.

- Claro!

- Você deve ser Lílian – disse James, se referindo à Lily.

- Sou sim – respondeu ela, apertando a mão do homem. – _Como se parece com o Ti... Potter! Dos cabelos bagunçados, os olhos castanho-esverdeados, tudo! – _pensou ela.

- Como sabe que é ela? – perguntou Sirius.

- Uma ruiva é sempre uma linda ruiva! – disse James, sorrindo para a mulher, ruiva de olhos azuis.

- E você é... – começou Sara, mas quando viu Harry, olhou-o totalmente confuso e depois olhou para Tiago, voltando seu olhar para Harry. – Quem é você?

- Harry – respondeu ele.

- E por que se parece tanto com meu filho? – perguntou James, olhando atentamente para o garoto.

- Explicamos depois, mãe, em casa – disse Tiago. – E essa é a Gina – apresentou ele.

- Quantas ruivas esse ano! – disse James, rindo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sara, ajudando com as malas. James pegou algumas malas também e seguiram para a estação King's Cross.

- Como vamos? – perguntou Kely a Sirius, mas quem respondeu foi Sara.

- Aparatando – respondeu ela. – Quem já sabe e tem permissão, vai sozinho e que, ainda não tem permissão, vai acompanhado.

Eles se dirigiram a uma ruela lateral, completamente escura e vazia. Kely pegou o braço de Sirius, Gina pegou o de Harry e Lily foi com Remo. Eles desaparataram dali a aparataram em frente a uma enorme mansão, com portões dourados com a letra P.

James desfez alguns feitiços de proteção e eles entraram. Era linda. Os jardins floridos, com todos os tipos e cores possíveis de flores, grandes árvores que pareciam fazer ótimas sombras no calor e uma linda fonte perto da entrada da mansão.

Eles contornaram a fonte, James abriu a porta e eles entraram. Era ainda mais magnífica, se é que era possível. Um grande Hall de entrada de mármore, logo vinha a sala de estar, que tinha uma parede de vidro, que saía para os lados da casa, nos jardins.

Eles deixaram as malas em um canto da sala.

- Devem estar com fome – disse James.

- Sim – responderam todos.

- Nina! – chamou Sara, e um elfo doméstico veio correndo ao encontro deles. Lily nunca tinha visto um elfo que parecesse tão bem tratado como aquele.

- Sim, senhora? - perguntou ela.

- Poderia preparar alguma coisa para nossos hóspedes? – pediu ela, sorrindo.

- Claro, senhora, estará pronto num minuto! – disse o elfo, voltando para a cozinha.

- Enquanto não fica pronto, vamos levar as malas lá para cima – sugeriu James. Eles pegaram as coisas e James foi com os marotos para o primeiro andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos.

Tiago foi diretamente para seu quarto, Remo já sabia onde era o seu, assim como Sirius, então seguiram cada um para um quarto. Harry, como não sabia, seguiu James até o quarto ao lado do que Sirius tinha acabado de entrar.

- Este aqui será o seu quarto – disse ele, abrindo a porta. Era bem grande. Com certeza seis vezes maior do que o que dormia, na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele entrou e James veio logo atrás dele. – Queria perguntar-lhe uma coisa.

- Por que sou tão parecido com seu filho? – disse Harry, já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Bem... É – respondeu ele.

- Te contaremos a história, pai – falou Tiago, entrando no quarto.

- Onde estão Remo e Sirius? – perguntou Harry.

- Já desceram – respondeu Tiago. – Então, vamos à história. Harry, conte a história bem resumidamente agora, vamos jantar e depois contamos a versão longa... – disse Tiago, com um sorriso no rosto, o qual Harry entendeu perfeitamente o que tinha que fazer.

- Claro, pai – respondeu ele, sorrindo e olhando para Tiago.

- Como é? - perguntou James, rindo, com absoluta certeza de que era uma brincadeira.

- É isso que você ouviu, avô – respondeu Harry, enquanto Tiago segurava o riso, em frente à cara de bobo que o pai estava fazendo.

- Tiago, por que a brincadeira? – perguntou James ao filho.

- Quem disse que é brincadeira? – respondeu Tiago, querendo rir.

- Ora, é claro que é! – exclamou James. – Não pode ter um filho da mesma idade que você!

- Vai descobrir que pode, vovô – disse Harry, outra vez.

- Depois te contamos a história – falou Tiago, rapidamente, antes que o pai falasse mais alguma coisa. – Antes, vamos comer.

E, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, seguido por Harry, deixando James totalmente confuso.

Tiago foi até seu quarto, no fim do corredor, terminar de arrumar suas coisas e Harry foi chamar Sirius e Remo.

**

- Venham, meninas, eu mostrarei onde vão ficar – disse Sara, pedindo para as três a seguirem.

Elas seguiram até uma escada, num outro Hall, saindo da sala, que levava para o primeiro andar da casa. Quando elas subiram, se depararam com um corredor enorme, que ia para os dois lados. Viram que Sirius e Remo acabavam de entrar em seus quartos, à direita, e Harry entrava em outro, seguido por James e, logo depois, Tiago saiu do quarto de Sirius e entrou no de Harry.

- Por aqui – disse Sara seguindo para o lado esquerdo do corredor. Ela abriu a primeira porta. – Kely, esse é seu quarto – disse, fazendo sinal para a menina entrar e deixar suas coisas. Seguiu para o quarto ao lado e abriu. – Esse é o seu, Gina.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a ruiva, entrando no quarto.

- Não há de quê, querida – respondeu Sara, sorrindo, e seguiu para os dois últimos quartos. Abriu a porta do próximo. Era um pouco maior do que os outros dois. – Você ficará aqui, Lílian.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, entrando no quarto.

- Arrume suas coisas e depois desça com as meninas para jantar – disse ela, se retirando dali.

Lily colocou sua mala em um armário e foi observar o quarto. Era uma suíte, como todos os outros. Tinha uma cama bem no centro, com um edredom verde esmeralda. Lily seguiu até a enorme janela para ver o que havia ali, provavelmente era a parte do fundo da mansão.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora e sentiu o ar frio bater em seu rosto. Olhando para baixo, viu que havia uma piscina enorme ali, com a volta de pedra e o resto gramado, com algumas árvores em volta. Era tudo lindo.

Lily saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Tiago, saindo do quarto ao lado do dela, no fim do corredor. O quarto dele era o último e o dela, o penúltimo.

- Já está descendo? – perguntou ele, gentilmente.

- Já – respondeu ela, sem olhar para ele.

- Posso te acompanhar?

- Vou chamar minhas amigas.

- E eu, os meus amigos – disse ele seguindo para o quarto de Sirius, onde os três estavam e ela, seguiu primeiro para o quarto de Gina. Ambos abriram a porta no mesmo instante e chamaram seus amigos.

- Vamos? – chamaram os dois juntos. Sirius, Remo e Harry saíram do quarto e se juntaram a Tiago. Gina saiu e as duas foram chamar Kely, enquanto os garotos esperavam na escada.

- Podem ir, já vamos – disse Lily, à frente da porta do quarto de Kely.

- Sabem onde é a sala de jantar? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Hã... Não – respondeu ela.

- Então, esperamos vocês – disse ele e Lílian não pôde falar nada, pois, se dissesse para ele descer, com certeza se perderiam. Ela bateu na porta e logo Kely saiu. Juntos, todos desceram e seguiram por um outro corredor, que também saía do hall, em direção à sala de jantar.

Tiago empurrou a porta dupla de madeira envernizada com uma parte de vidro em cada uma, em que era possível observar a sala. Assim como todos os cômodos da casa, a sala era gigante.

Os sete entraram. Os pais de Tiago já estavam os esperando. A mesa era de vidro e estava lotada de tudo o que se pode imaginar. Eles se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Ao fim da janta, Sara foi a primeira a falar.

- Tiago? – perguntou ela ao filho.

- Sim, mãe? – respondeu e perguntou o garoto.

- Eu queria saber dessa história toda – disse ela.

- Que história? – questionou ele, realmente sem saber do que a mãe estava falando. Por um momento ele pensou em Lily, sobre o fim do namoro, mas não era nada daquilo.

- Seu pai me contou, quer dizer, tentou contar alguma coisa, mas eu não entendi absolutamente nada.

- Sinceramente, eu também não, querida – falou James.

- Sobre o Harry? – indagou Tiago e os pais confirmaram.

- Bem, quando me contaram eu também não acreditei, achei que tudo fosse brincadeira, mas depois entendi que era verdade – ele estava preparando os pais.

- Então fale – pediu Sara.

- Bem, Harry, não quer contar a história você mesmo? – perguntou ele, ao filho.

- Tudo bem – concordou o garoto. – Pela... Bom, perdi as contas de quantas vezes já contei essa história, mas, vamos lá! – disse ele, fazendo todos rirem. – Eu e Gina viemos do futuro.

- C... Como? – perguntou James, pensando que tinha entendido errado.

- Isso mesmo, nós viemos do futuro – falou Gina. – Vinte e um anos no futuro.

- Isso é sério? – questionou James, olhando para todos, procurando algum sinal de brincadeira, mas não viu nenhum.

- Sim – respondeu Remo.

- Mas, por que fizeram isso? – perguntou Sara, confusa.

- Um pouco antes de eu nascer – continuou Harry, decidindo começar pela profecia. – Uma mulher que queria se candidatar ao cargo de professora de adivinhação fez uma profecia, que dizia que o garoto que tinha o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort, no caso, nasceria ao fim de julho, de pais que o desafiaram três vezes. Voldemort só ouviu um pedaço, e não ficou sabendo que marcaria esse garoto como seu igual. Mas, ao fim de julho, nasceram dois garotos, filho de Frank e Alice, mas Voldemort achou que eu era o que lhe oferecia mais risco. Então resolveu Mem matar ainda criança, para que não oferecesse riscos no futuro, mas ele não sabia que não conseguiria me matar, por um feitiço de minha mãe, magia antiga, que o impediu de me tocar. Quando ele lançou a maldição da morte, ela se voltou contra ele.

- E ele morreu? – perguntou James.

- Não, ele tinha feito Horcruxes, objetos em que colocou partes da alma dele. Então não poderia morrer – disse Gina.

- E... E seus pais? – perguntou Sara.

- Eles morreram, e é por isso que voltamos para o passado – falou Harry. – Para destruir as Horcruxes e matar Voldemort antes que mate eles. E impedir que toda a guerra ocorra, no futuro.

- E seus pais são...? – perguntou Sara, já tendo uma idéia, mas queria ouvir isso pela boca do garoto.

- Tiago e Lílian – respondeu Harry. Os pais de Tiago ficaram estupefatos, grudados na cadeira, assimilando o que tinham acabado de ouvir.

- E, estão conseguindo fazer isso? – perguntou James, com o olhar perdido, após algum tempo em silêncio.

- Já destruímos três Horcruxes – respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

- Isso é bom, espero que tudo dê certo – disse Sara, à beira das lágrimas só em pensar que poderia perder seu filho. James a abraçou e consolou-a.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Sirius, tentando tirar o clima pesado que pairava sobre eles.

Após comerem a sobremesa, que estava deliciosa, foram para a sala de estar, conversar um pouco, antes dos pais dele irem viajar.

- Eu ainda vou me perder aqui – sussurrou Lily às amigas, mas Tiago, que estava bem atrás dela, respondeu bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, eu te encontro! – disse ele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter! – disse ela, ao se recuperar.

- E se você se perder...? – provocou ele.

- Dou um jeito! – exclamou ela.

- Você é quem sabe – disse ele, dando ombros e passando à frente dela, para abrir a porta que dava para a sala.

Eles entraram na sala, que tinha uma iluminação leve e tranqüila e se acomodaram nos sofás e poltronas macios.

Nem dez minutos depois Sara e James levantaram correndo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago, assustado com o movimento repentino dos dois, pois ele estava quase dormindo.

- Estamos atrasados – respondeu Sara, olhando para os lados, à procura de suas coisas.

- Atrasados pra quê? – perguntou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Para a viagem! – respondeu James, já na escada, subindo para pegar as malas.

- Vai rápido! – gritou Sara, na porta do hall para James.

- Como vão?- perguntou Kely. – Aparatando?

- Não – respondeu Sara, se ajeitando. – Dessa vez vamos de Chave de Portal, por isso disse que estamos atrasados, ela vai partir em cinco minutos. Se fôssemos aparatando eu não me preocuparia com horário.

Dois minutos depois, ouviram um tremendo barulho na escada e correram para lá, ver o que era. Quando abriram a porta do hall, todos começaram a rir.

James estava com a cabeça no último degrau e o corpo para cima e com algumas malas em cima dele.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, quando pararam de rir.

- Tropecei nas malas – respondeu ele, tentando se levantar. – Estavam muito pesadas e acabaram rolando escada abaixo, mas acabei indo junto.

Tiago ajudou o pai a se levantar e correram para a sala, onde a chave de portal partiria em um minuto. Rapidamente, eles se despediram.

- Cuidem-se – recomendou Sara.

- Pode deixar – responderam Remo e Sirius, sorrindo.

- E não façam muita bagunça! – exclamou James, piscando um olho.

- Sem problema! – responderam os marotos, rindo.

Sara e James encostaram o dedo numa chaleira e, dez segundos depois ela brilhou e os levou dali.

- Marotos, meninas, a casa é nossa! – exclamou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

**

**N/a: **Aí está o capítulo trinta, espero que tenham gostado! Imaginem só os marotos com a casa só pra eles! ushaushuahs ainda bem que as meninas têm juízo XD

**Janne Potter: **eu sei, é que essa ideia da aposta não foi minha, tem em outra fic que eu já li, também :P Vão acontecer centenas de coisas na casa do Ti, tanto é que tem dez capítulos só dessas férias!!! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **concordo com você, T/L é o shipper que eu amo *-* Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **é, lá está um pouco mais adiantado, mesmo rsrs mas os leitores sumiram... Beijos!

**Layla black: **auhsuahsuahs não existe marotos se não existir um bom plano, né XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Marismylle: **o Rony e a Hermione foram para o futuro mesmo, já que o Harry já estava dando um jeito pra acabar com o Voldemort, não tinha razão pra eles irem pra data que queriam... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **fico feliz que goste da fic XD E seja bem-vinda! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Próximo capítulo na quinta-feira, finalmente as provas estão terminando *-*

Beijos a todos!


	32. Não convidado

Cap. 31 – Não-convidado

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir – sugeriu Lílian.

- Pois eu não – falou Tiago. – Então, alguma idéia?

- Não – responderam Remo e Harry.

- Eu tenho – disseram Sirius e Kely. Depois se olharam e começaram a rir.

- O quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Podemos jogar verdade ou desafio! – respondeu Sirius.

- Ah, nem pensar! – reclamou Lílian.

- Está com medo do que podemos descobrir, ruivinha? – indagou Tiago, o que deu certo, pois Lily odiava ser desafiada.

- Eu não sou sua ruivinha, Potter! – exclamou ela, aumentando o tom de voz a cada palavra.

- E então? – insistiu Sirius, tentando impedir futuros gritos. – Vamos jogar?

Todos concordaram e Tiago foi até a cozinha, pegar uma garrafa e voltou um minuto depois. Eles se sentaram no tapete, na ordem: Sirius, Kely, Remo, Lily, Harry, Gina e Tiago. E este enfeitiçou a garrafa.

- Ninguém poderá mentir – avisou Tiago, quando terminou de lançar um feitiço não-verbal. – E só valem duas verdades por pessoa. A boca é a pergunta e o fundo, a resposta.

- Vale tudo? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo e, em resposta, levou uma cotovelada de Kely. – Ai!

- Bem... – começou Tiago, mas seu olhar parou em Lílian, e resolveu não abusar. – Não, não vale tudo, Almofadinhas. Não vale... Beijo. Todos de acordo?

- Sim – responderam eles, e Sirius girou a garrafa.

**Harry x Kely**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou ele.

- Verdade – respondeu ela.

- É difícil... – disse Harry, pensativo.

- Com quem você namorou antes do Sirius?

- Não sei se conhecem... Foi com Charles Magnum, da Corvinal, sorte que foi só um mês, até agora não sei como pude aceitar quando ele me pediu em namoro – respondeu a garota, fazendo todos rirem.

**Remo x Tiago**

- Desafio – respondeu Tiago, antes mesmo de Remo perguntar.

- Hã... – começou Remo, pensando em um castigo à altura. – Faça uma declaração de amor para... O Sirius! – terminou ele, rindo, juntamente com todos.

- Sirius, o amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida! – declarou Tiago, fazendo até a dramatização, enquanto os amigos riam mais ainda.

**Sirius x Lily**

Sirius logo abriu um sorriso maroto e Lily exclamou um "Ah, não!" inaudível.

- Verdade ou desafio, ruiva?

- Eu, escolho... – começou ela, pensando bem. – Desafio! _Assim não podem me pedir para falar sentimento, e outras coisas... Mas, por que eu estou com medo disso? Falarei a verdade, oras! – _terminou ela, em pensamento.

- Lily? – chamou Kely, abanando a mão na frente do rosto da amiga.

- Hã? – perguntou ela.

- Seu desafio já foi especificado, não ouviu? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, desculpem, estava... Pensando – respondeu ela. – Pode repetir, por favor?

- Você tem que chamar o "Potter" de "Tiago" pelo menos até voltarmos a Hogwarts – repetiu Sirius, no que Lily ficou espantada, pois esperava algo pior vindo do maroto.

- Está bem, fazer o quê? – disse ela, girando a garrafa.

**Gina x Remo**

- Desafio – respondeu Remo, tranquilamente, embora estivesse se arrependendo de tê-lo pedido, pois um sorriso se formava nos lábios de Gina.

- Você terá que dançar a boquinha da garrafa – respondeu ela, enquanto todos riam e Remo ficava vermelho.

- Não sei dançar isso – disse ele, tentando fugir da dança, odiava danças do tipo.

- Não tente fugir do desafio, Aluado! – exclamou Tiago, entregando-lhe a garrafa. Ainda corado, Remo se levantou e se distanciou um pouco do grupo. – Espere! Vou colocar a música, é claro! – disse Tiago, acenando com a varinha e fazendo a musica começar a tocar.

Parecendo uma lasca de pedra, de tão duro que era, Remo dançou sob os risos de todos e voltou a se sentar, com Sirius e Tiago rolando de rir.

- Ainda vamos te ensinar a dançar, Aluado! – disse Sirius, ofegando de tanto rir e girando a garrafa.

**Kely x Harry**

- Verdade – disse Harry.

- Quantos anos você tinha quando beijou uma menina pela primeira vez? – perguntou Kely.

- Quinze – respondeu Harry.

- Cara, como você é enrolado! – disse Sirius.

- Só por que você beijou qualquer uma, não sei, pode ter sido até antes de entrar em Hogwarts – repreendeu Kely. – Não significa que todos são assim.

**Tiago x Lily**

Nessa hora Lily gelou. Se pedisse desafio, sabe-se lá o que a aguardava e, se pedisse verdade, já sabia a pergunta que seria feita, mas achou melhor arriscar.

- Verdade – disse ela, embora não quisesse pedir nenhum dos dois.

- O que sente por mim? – perguntou ele, sério, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que o fascinavam, mas pareciam estar tão distantes agora...

- Eu... – começou ela, sem ter certeza do que responder. – Eu não gosto de você – respondeu, desviando seu olhar dos olhos do maroto, mas não foi necessário que Tiago visse em seus olhos a verdade, pois a garrafa começou a emitir um apito agudo.

- Se não falar a verdade, acabaremos surdos! – gritou Sirius, tampando os ouvidos.

- Está bem! – gritou Lily, e falou mais alguma coisa, mas foi tão baixo que ninguém escutou, mas funcionou, pois a garrafa parou de apitar.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Kely, massageando os ouvidos.

- Já respondi, e, pelas regras do jogo, respondo somente a primeira pergunta, e como não foi essa, não preciso responder – disse ela, e todos tiveram que concordar.

**Lily x Sirius**

- Verdade – disse Sirius, certo de que a ruiva não perguntaria nada que ele não pudesse responder.

- Gosta realmente da minha amiga? – perguntou ela, concretizando a suposição de Sirius.

- É claro, Kely é a minha vida, eu amo ela! – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo e abraçando a namorada e, como a garrafa não apitou, significava que era verdade.

Ainda ficaram brincando por mais meia hora, em que Kely teve que pular na piscina, Tiago teve que subir na árvore mais alta (desafio de Lily) e, em conseqüência, saiu um pouco arranhado, Sirius teve que pegar cinco tipos de flores diferentes em vinte segundos, no escuro, Remo teve que dançar funk, o que não saiu muito bom, Lily teve que ir até seu quarto e trazer algo dela (para confirmar que esteve lá) em três minutos, mas, depois de dez ela ainda não tinha voltado e Tiago foi atrás dela, descobrindo que ela havia saído na "salinha de cinema", onde havia um telão, Gina teve que imitar o Snape e Harry,uma borboleta.

Quando o relógio informou que era meia noite, eles resolveram se deitar, mas quando estavam na porta para o hall que levava à escada, ouviram um barulho de batidinhas na janela da sala, mas não conseguiram ver nada, pois estava tudo escuro, Tiago havia acabado de apagar as luzes.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lily, agarrando o braço que estava mais próximo a ela.

- Sei lá – respondeu Sirius, olhando para trás, e vendo somente a escuridão.

- Estou com medo – disse Kely, pegando o braço que supôs ser de Sirius. – Esse barulho não pára!

- Não tem chance de entrarem aqui, não é, pai? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, há feitiços de proteção – respondeu Tiago. – Só se, quem entrou conhece um modo de anular o efeito dos feitiços.

- Não é hora para brincar! – repreendeu Lily, aos sussurros.

- Não estou brincando – respondeu Tiago, sério.

- Quem vai até lá ver o que é? – perguntou Remo.

- Não precisamos ir até lá – disse Gina. – É só acendermos a varinha!

- Boa idéia – sussurrou Tiago, pegando a varinha. – _Lumos! – _disse ele e a varinha se acendeu. Ele olhou para todos e viu que alguém segurava seu braço. Era Lily. Quando ela percebeu isso, soltou imediatamente e corou.

Harry, Remo e Sirius também acenderam as varinhas e apontaram para a janela, ver o que era.

- É só uma coruja – disse Tiago, se aproximando dela e abrindo o vidro.

- Você é pequenininha, mas nos deu um susto enorme, sabia? – disse Lily, acariciando a cabeça da coruja.

- Quem está procurando? – perguntou Sirius. A coruja deu um pio e voou para o ombro de Tiago.

- Sabem de quem é essa coruja? - perguntou Tiago ao ver a coruja pousar em seu ombro. Todos negaram e Tiago pegou a carta que estava presa na pata da coruja.

Quando terminou de ler, estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

- O que foi, Pontas? – perguntou Remo, tentando entender a expressão do amigo.

- Ele... Ele vai vir... – respondeu Tiago, finalmente expressando algo: tédio.

- Ele quem? – perguntou Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vejam vocês mesmos – respondeu Tiago, se largando num sofá. Sirius pegou a carta e todos juntaram as cabeças para ler.

_Marotos e meninas,_

_Estou muito feliz e queria lhes dar uma notícia! Sei que está tarde, mas estou tão feliz que nem consegui dormir._

_Minha mãe me deixou ir para sua casa, Tiago, passar uma semana aí, mas no dia do natal terei que voltar. Queria ficar, mas ela falou que eu tinha que passar o natal em casa. _

_Não discuti mais, senão ela iria voltar atrás e não me deixar nem passar a semana aí. Sei que ainda estão acordados, nunca dormem cedo nas férias. Espero que fiquem felizes com essa notícia, mas tenho certeza que eu estou mais!_

_Chego amanhã na hora do almoço, diga para a Nina preparar algo bom! Já estou com fome só de pensar._

_Até amanhã, então!_

_Pedro Pettigrew._

Quando terminaram de ler a carta, nenhum deles expressou felicidade. Ao contrário, expressavam uma cara de "preferia que a mãe não tivesse deixado".

Mas não tinham o que fazer, ele viria e pronto. Se Tiago não deixasse, seria pior.

- Como ele pede! – exclamou Kely, olhando incrédula para a carta.

- Concordo – disse Lily. - Nem chegou e já está pedindo comida!

- É, mas fazer o quê? – falou Sirius, com uma pura expressão de nojo.

- Vamos dormir logo – disse Tiago, se levantando. – Quero acordar amanhã e perceber que isso foi só um sonho.

- Ele ficou de mau humor – murmurou Lily à Kely.

- É claro – respondeu Kely. – Ele foi o responsável pela... Pela morte de vocês, é normal ele ficar assim.

Eles subiram as escadas, Tiago à frente, com uma cara que daria medo em qualquer um.

- Boa noite! – disse ele, de cara fechada, indo em direção ao seu quarto e bateu a porta.

- Boa noite – disseram todos, resolvendo não contrariar.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou Gina olhando para todos.

- Sinceramente, não estou com sono – respondeu Sirius.

- Nem eu – disse Kely.

- Também não – disseram os demais.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Harry.

- Vamos para um quarto e pensamos no que fazer – sugeriu Sirius, indo para seu quarto, sendo seguido por todos.

- Não vamos chamar o Tiago? – perguntou Lily.

- Quer a companhia dele, ruiva? – questionou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Nem pensar! – respondeu ela, e não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre Tiago.

- Chamou ele de Tiago? – perguntou Kely, sorrindo.

- Não foi o desafio que me deram? – indagou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eles entraram no quarto de Sirius. Havia uma cama de casal com edredom azul marinho, várias fotos dele grudadas nas paredes, um grande armário no canto, mesa de cabeceira, varanda em que era possível ver a fonte e um banheiro no canto.

Eles se sentaram no tapete macio no chão e ficaram apenas se olhando por um tempo, sem falar nada.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Kely quebrou o silêncio.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Gina.

- Alguém? – perguntou Remo, olhando um por um. E todos negaram.

Logo surgiram assuntos, e eles ficaram conversando por um tempo, até que perceberam que já passava das duas da manhã.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, agora – disse Lílian. – Senão amanhã não estaremos dispostos para fazer nada.

Eles saíram do quarto de Sirius e cada um foi para o seu. Lily foi a última a chegar em seu quarto, já que era o último, antes do de Tiago, então, todos já haviam fechado as portas. Quando Ela apagou a luz do corredor, viu, pela fresta da porta de Tiago, que a luz de seu quarto estava acesa.

Vagarosamente, ela abriu um pouquinho a porta do quarto do maroto e olhou para dentro. Levou um susto quando viu o que havia lá. Uma grande cama ao centro, em que Tiago estava deitado, olhando fixamente para o teto, nem tinha percebido que alguém abrira a porta.

As paredes estavam cheias de fotos, mas, para a surpresa da ruiva, não eram fotos do maroto, eram... Dela! Lílian ficou estupefata com isso. Várias fotos dela estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e uma estava sobre o peito do garoto, a foto em que eles ainda eram namorados.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela saiu dali batendo a porta e despertando Tiago de seus devaneios. Ele olhou imediatamente para a porta e viu um deslumbre de cabelos vermelhos antes de a porta ser fechada.

Ele se levantou correndo e abriu a porta, mas Lílian já havia entrado em seu quarto. Sem fazer barulho, ele encostou o ouvido na porta da ruiva e ouviu-a chorar. Nessa hora seu coração se partiu, era tudo o que ele mais odiava: ouvir sua amada chorar e não poder consolá-la em seus braços.

Depois do que pareceu meia hora, Tiago entrou novamente em seu quarto, apagou as velas e foi se deitar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir.

Ele virava e se revirava na cama, sem conseguir pregar os olhos, por duas razões: Pedro, o traidor, chegaria daqui a algumas horas e Lílian estava chorando...

Desistindo de dormir, já eram quase cinco horas, ele se levantou, ainda vestido e foi até a varanda. Abriu as cortinas, o vidro e saiu, recebendo o vento frio e calmo do amanhecer. Uma linha esverdeada já se formava no horizonte e algumas estrelas ainda brilhavam no céu.

Ele se sentou no canto e recostou-se na parede fria, ficando apenas a observar a linha esverdeada se tornar mais clara ao passar do tempo, de verde para amarela, e, um tempo depois, uma pontinha do sol já era vista.

O sol nasceu totalmente e Tiago continuava perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que já passara das oito. Sabia que seus amigos só acordariam em uma ou duas horas, então desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Nina já estava lá, preparando o café.

- Bom dia, senhor! – cumprimentou ela, colocando as coisas na mesa.

- Bom dia, Nina – respondeu ele. – Meus amigos só acordarão em uma ou duas hora, então, vou esperá-los, está bem?

- Sim senhor. A comida não esfriará até lá, cuidarei disso – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Nina – agradeceu ele. – Estarei no meu quarto, descerei com todos daqui a algum tempo.

E, dizendo isso, se virou e retornou para seu quarto, sentando-se no mesmo local em que estava minutos antes, na varanda e, mais uma vez, mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

Não escutou quando várias pessoas entraram no quarto. Eles olharam para a cama e não viram Tiago.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Kely.

- Deve estar no banheiro – disse Sirius, encostando o ouvido no banheiro, mas não ouviu nenhum barulhinho vindo lá de dentro. – Não está aqui.

- Está aqui, gente – disse Lílian, à porta da varanda, vendo Tiago com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

- Pontas? – chamou Remo, olhando para o amigo.

- Ele está estranho – disse Harry, observando o pai atentamente. Todos o chamaram, menos Lily, mas nenhum conseguiu "acordá-lo". Foi então que Lily se aproximou dele.

- Tiago? – chamou ela, baixo e, imediatamente o garoto olhou para ela.

- Funcionou! – falou Sirius, rindo.

- Vamos descer, Pontas, já passa das nove e meia – disse Remo.

- Claro – respondeu ele, se levantando. – Faz tempo que acordaram?

- Não, mais ou menos meia hora, contando que vinte minutos desse tempo estamos aqui, tentando te acordar – respondeu Gina, rindo.

Juntos, eles desceram e entraram na cozinha, onde Nina estava, terminando de limpar os armários e o chão, que estavam brilhando. Quando os viu entrar, se virou imediatamente.

- Bom dia, senhores! – disse ela, fazendo uma reverência.

- Bom dia, Nina – responderam eles, se sentando à mesa para tomar o café. Estava magnífico, Nina tinha preparado tudo perfeitamente.

Depois de comerem, seguiram para a sala de estar e ficaram conversando.Não se passaram nem meia hora e alguém tocou a campainha e Nina passou correndo por eles para atender.

- Senhor, devo deixar entrar? – perguntou Nina a Tiago.

- Embora eu não queira nem um pouco... Sim, Nina – respondeu ele, respirando fundo.

Nina correu até o portão e abriu-o para o garoto gordinho entrar, com duas malas. Para quem não o conhecia, pensava que viera passar um mês na casa de Tiago, mas eles sabiam que uma das malas era de comida.

- Oi, gente – cumprimentou ele, sorridente.

- Oi – responderam todos, monotonamente.

- Nina, por favor, leve-o até o quarto que ele vai ficar – pediu Tiago e Nina puxou o garoto para cima.

- Pensei que tentaríamos dar um jeito para ele não vir – disse Sirius, que era o que mais implicava com Pedro, ainda mais agora.

- E o que faríamos? – perguntou Remo. – "Desculpe, você não é bem vindo" e, se ele perguntasse o porquê, seria simplesmente "É o responsável por nossa morte"?

- Se falasse isso – começou Harry. – Teria que explicar tudo, aí ficaria mais fácil para ele contar para Voldemort, já deve ser um comensal, escondido, é claro.

- Você acha que ele já pode estar trabalhando para o Voldemort? – perguntou Kely.

- Pode ser – respondeu Gina. – E todos esses períodos de ausência em que não o vemos, às vezes ele não dorme no dormitório... Foi Harry que me disse isso – completou ela, pois todos a olharam curiosamente.

- E é verdade – falou Harry. – Várias vezes eu acordo durante a noite e ele não está no quarto.

- Será que... – começou Lílian, mas não pôde terminar, pois Pedro retornou à sala. Ele se largou no sofá e ficou a olhar todos à sua volta, esperando alguém falar, mas, como ninguém o fez, resolveu começar.

- O que faremos hoje? – perguntou ele.

- Nada em mente – respondeu Tiago, seco, sem olhar para Pedro, que se calou.

Começaram uma conversa e, toda vez que o garoto ia falar, alguém o interrompia, fazendo-o calar outra vez.

Após algum tempo, Nina apareceu na porta da sala, avisando que o almoço estava pronto.

- Até quando vai ficar mesmo, Pedro? – perguntou Lily, rezando para que não passasse de dois dias, no máximo.

- Nmuto, vovota mnhã – respondeu ele, com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.

- Já te falei mil vezes, seu porco, engula antes de falar! – reclamou Sirius. Pedro engoliu tudo o que estava em sua boca e continuou.

- Não muito, minha mãe pediu para eu voltar amanhã, para ajudar nas compras, decoração da casa, convites e cartões de natal – respondeu ele, com amargura, enquanto que todos agradeciam intimamente por isso.

Depois dessa notícia, todos ficaram mais aliviados, mas não demonstraram isso. Após o almoço, retornaram à sala, enquanto Pedro subiu para comer mais alguma coisa de sua segunda mala.

- Que alívio! – desabafou Tiago.

- É, ainda bem – complementou Sirius. – Rato desprezível!

- Então, o que vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntou Kely, abraçando o namorado.

- Podemos entrar na piscina – sugeriu Sirius.

- Está muito frio para piscinas – respondeu Lily, como se fosse óbvio.

- A piscina é aquecida, Lily – disse Remo.

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa de banho! – exclamou ela.

- Não tem problema, Lily, eu te empresto – disse Kely, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Kely – agradeceu a ruiva. – Mas, você sabia da piscina aquecida?

- Sim, Sirius me contou antes de virmos para cá e avisou para trazer roupa de banho.

Durante a tarde, o sol saiu, mas não acabou com o frio. Pedro tentava arranjar assunto, mas, toda vez que falava alguma coisa, não recebia resposta ou esta era breve.

O dia se passou vagarosamente e a noite caiu, trazendo um vento frio, mas o céu continuava límpido e estrelado.

Depois do jantar, uma coruja entrou voando pela janela da cozinha e pousou no balcão de mármore. Tiago se levantou e tirou a carta do bico da coruja.

- É para você, Pedro – disse ele, entregando a carta ao garoto. Quando ele terminou de ler, estava com uma cara de emburrado e amassou a carta.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry, ao ver a cara do menino.

- Minha mãe – respondeu ele. – Disse que está vindo me buscar, não poderei ficar aqui até amanhã, ela precisa de ajuda hoje!

- Ah, que pena – mentiu Sirius descaradamente, e todos, exceto Pedro, perceberam isso.

Não foi o tempo nem de eles saírem da cozinha e a campainha tocou e Nina foi atender. Pedro subiu de cara fechada e batendo o pé até o quarto e pegou suas malas.

- Vamos? – perguntou a Senhora Pettigrew, quando Pedro apareceu na sala. O garoto murmurou algo inaudível e seguiu a mãe para fora da casa. Ao saírem para a rua, ela segurou o braço do filho e aparatou, pois ele ainda não sabia.

- Sou capaz de pular na piscina agora! – exclamou Tiago, sorridente.

- É, é uma boa sugestão! – concordou Sirius.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Kely.

- Vamos lá! – disse Gina e eles subiram, cada um para seu quarto, exceto Lily, que seguiu Kely, para pegar um biquíni emprestado.

- Combina com você! – disse Kely, entregando a peça de roupa para a amiga.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Lílian indo para seu quarto.

Os meninos foram os primeiros a terminar de se trocarem e ficaram esperando as garotas ao pé da escada. Os quatro estavam com simples calções de banho pretos e azuis.

- Até para colocarem biquíni elas demoram! – reclamou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

- Garotas, meu caro Almofadinhas, demoram demais quando é relacionado a roupas – disse Tiago, rindo, mas, logo em seguida, parou de rir, pois as meninas apareceram no alto da escada.

Gina estava com um roupão vermelho, Kely com um azul e Lily com um verde.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry quando elas desceram.

- Claro – responderam e eles seguiram para a sala, e Tiago foi avisar Nina que estariam lá fora. Quando ele voltou, todos foram para o jardim, que estava gelado mas, ao se aproximarem da piscina, sentiram o vapor que emanava dela.

- Deve estar uma delícia! – exclamou Sirius e não deu tempo de falar mais nada, pois só ouviram um "tibum" dele, pulando na água. Ele colocou somente a cabeça para fora, enquanto as meninas se sentavam nas toalhas, tremendo, Tiago foi acender as luzes e Harry e Remo pularam na piscina.

- Não vão entrar? – perguntou Tiago, à beira da piscina.

- Eu vou – disse Kely, se levantando e tirando o roupão, revelando um biquíni azul marinho. – Está muito frio aqui fora. Vocês vêm?

- Claro – respondeu Gina, também tirando o roupão. Estava com um biquíni vermelho, quase vinho. – Vem, Lily?

- Agora não – respondeu a ruiva e Kely e Gina pularam com tudo na piscina.

- Venha, Lily, vai passar frio aí – disse Remo.

- Já vou, Remo – respondeu a ruiva. Mas, passaram-se vinte minutos e ela ainda não havia entrado.

Tiago nadou até a beira, ficando de frente para ela.

- Vai congelar aí. Aqui está bem melhor. Venha.

- Já vou.

- Conheço esse "já vou" – disse ele, saindo da piscina e caminhando até ela.

- O... O que vai fazer? - perguntou a ruiva, ao ver o garoto se aproximar.

- Vou dar uma ajudinha! – respondeu ele, pegando-a no colo.

- Potter! Me solta já!

- Ah, não, senão você não vai entrar!

- E vai me fazer entrar de roupão? – perguntou, tentando escapar.

- Não seja por isso! – disse ele, dando um jeito de tirar o roupão e jogando-o para o canto, onde estavam os outros. Ela usava um biquíni verde esmeralda bordado, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Tiago ficou hipnotizado.

- Ei, quer me colocar no chão, por favor? – pediu ela.

- Ah, nem pensar, vamos logo! – falou Tiago, saindo do transe.

- POTTER, SE VOCÊ... – começou ela, mas não conseguiu terminar, pois, no instante seguinte, os dois estavam embaixo da água.

- Esqueceu de que tem que me chamar pelo primeiro nome? – perguntou ele, ao voltarem para a superfície da piscina. Lily não disse nada, apenas bufou a nadou para mais longe.

A temperatura da água estava perfeita, o que lembrou a Lily o dia em que Tiago a levara até a gruta... Parecia ter acontecido em outra vida...

Os marotos, Kely e Gina ficaram brincando e conversando durante uma hora inteira, enquanto Lily ficou com os braços na borda da piscina e o rosto apoiado neles, pensando...

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Sirius, o vê-la imóvel durante tanto tempo.

- Não sei – respondeu Tiago, se aproximando. – Qual o problema, ruivinha? – perguntou ele, ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e fechar os olhos, achando que era um pensamento, mas, quando percebeu que o maroto realmente estava ali, falando com ela, virou-se abruptamente e começou a jogar água nele.

- POTTER! Eu. Não. Sou. Sua. Ruivinha! – disse ela, fazendo pausas, em que jogava mais água.

- O que está fazendo? Tentando me molhar? – perguntou ele, rindo e fazendo todos rirem. Lílian parou, virou-se novamente e voltou para a borda da piscina.

Depois de um bom tempo, Nina veio avisar que eram quase onze horas.

- Obrigado, Nina – disse Tiago. – É melhor sairmos, está esfriando.

- Mas a piscina é quente – rebateu Sirius.

- Mas do lado de fora, não, seu cachorro! – respondeu Tiago, rindo.

Kely foi até Lily e chamou-a para sair. A ruiva pensou que era Tiago novamente, e começou a jogar água.

- Eu já disse para... – começou ela, mas, quando olhou para fora da piscina, viu Tiago enrolado numa toalha branca, rindo delas. Imediatamente, Lily parou de jogar água e olhou para frente, ver quem realmente era, e viu Kely ali, com os braços protegendo o rosto. – Opa, desculpa.

- Sem problema, Lily – respondeu Kely, rindo. – Vamos?

- Claro – disse a ruiva, saindo da piscina e vestindo o roupão.

Eles entraram correndo e tremendo de frio.

- Depois de tomarem banho, vão para o meu quarto, lá veremos se tem alguma coisa para fazer – disse Sirius e todos concordaram.

Subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto, tomarem banho. Como sempre, as meninas demoraram meia hora a mais do que os marotos e eles já estavam no meio da conversa quando elas entraram.

Se acomodaram no tapete, como no dia anterior e entraram na conversa.

- Alguém sabe o que poderemos fazer amanhã? – perguntou Gina.

- Ainda não, estou começando a ficar com sono – respondeu Tiago, bocejando.

- E quando fica com sono não pensa? – debochou Lily.

- Exatamente, ruivinha – respondeu Tiago.

- Não me chame... – começou ela, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Acabou de dizer que não penso quando estou com sono, então, estou respondendo o que me vem na cabeça, e ruivinha foi a primeira coisa que veio – disse, arrancando risadas dos amigos, exceto de Lílian.

Eram quase duas quando cada um retornou a seu quarto. Dormiram quase imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago e Lílian acordaram quase no mesmo instante. Os dois foram cada um para seu banheiro, escovaram os dentes e tomaram um banho rápido. Abriram a porta do quarto e saíram no mesmo momento.

- Está me seguindo? – perguntou Lílian, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, nem sabia que já tinha acordado – respondeu Tiago, esfregando os olhos. A ruiva pareceu se convencer e, os dois juntos, foram para a cozinha.

A mesa do café já estava pronta.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Nina, correndo para servi-los.

- Bom dia, Nina – responderam os dois juntos e se sentaram, cada um de um lado da mesa. Começaram a comer em silêncio mas, logo o barulho tomou conta, pois os marotos, Kely e Gina estavam chegando, fazendo um estardalhaço total.

- Precisa fazer tanto barulho logo cedo? – perguntou Tiago, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca quando eles entraram na cozinha.

- É claro – respondeu Sirius. – Bagunça é o meu lema!

Depois do café, Tiago chamou Kely, Harry, Gina e Lílian para conhecerem a parte de fora da casa. Mas Remo e Sirius também foram.

- Aqui é a estufa – disse ele, abrindo uma porta no fundo da casa, onde havia todos os tipos possíveis de plantas e flores.

Lily se encantou com os lírios, brancos, laranjas, amarelos, rosas e vermelhos. Eram lindos. Kely foi até onde estavam as rosas, era apaixonada por essas flores. Também havia vários tipos de rosas.

Depois de um passeio por toda a estufa e pelos jardins, resolveram entrar para decidirem o que fazer.

- Evans, quero te mostrar um lugar – disse Tiago, olhando para a ruiva, esperando só que ela não gritasse.

- E por que eu iria com você? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Por que sei que você vai gostar – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – rebateu ela.

- Eu a conheço – respondeu ele. – Prometo que vai gostar. Vamos?

- Vai logo, Lily, se é o que estou pensando, tenho certeza d que vai gostar – insistiu Remo.

- Ah, está bem! – disse ela, seguindo o maroto.

Tiago entrou em um corredor que ela não havia visto desde que chegou lá e parou frente a uma porta dupla de madeira. Ele empurrou as portas e entrou, seguido pela ruiva.

- É... Enorme! – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer, estava boquiaberta. – Acho que supera a de Hogwarts!

- Viu? Eu disse que ia gostar! – exclamou ele, andando pela biblioteca da casa. – Pode vir aqui quando quiser e pegar que livro quiser.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, andando por entre as prateleiras, a procura de um bom livro para ler.

- Posso te recomendar um? – perguntou Tiago, aparecendo de repente atrás dela, dando-lhe um susto.

- Que susto! – reclamou.

- Desculpe. Mas, posso te recomendar um livro?

- Ah... Você lê? – perguntou a ruiva, desconfiada.

- Claro, experimente esse aqui – disse ele, pegando um livro de uma estante e entregando-o à garota. Ela leu a capa e deu uma folheada no livro.

- Gosta de romances?

- Sim, já li esse quatro vezes, é o meu preferido.

- Bom gosto – murmurou ela, para si mesma e ele escutou, mas decidiu não falar nada.

- Vamos voltar? – perguntou Tiago.

- Claro, mas não pense que isso vai me fazer acreditar em você, eu vi muito bem o que aconteceu aquele dia... – disse ela, mas parou de falar, pois sentiu um nó na garganta ao se lembrar dele beijando a garota.

- Eu não... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

- Não venha me falar que não foi culpado, eu vi tudo – disse ela, com um desapontamento na voz. Passou à frente, deixando Tiago ali, parado.

Ele começou a caminhar de volta para a sala, distraído, mas encontrou Lily encostada na parede, lendo o livro.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele, sem interesse.

- Nada – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Vamos voltar para a sala – disse ele, começando a andar. – Se ficar aí vai acabar se perdendo outra vez.

- Por quê? - perguntou ela, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Esses corredores acabam mudando de lugar, saem em locais diferentes, às vezes – respondeu Tiago. – Pode acabar se perdendo.

Sem dizer nada, ela fechou o livro e seguiu-o de volta para a sala. Quando entraram, todos viram a cara dos dois e perceberam que não era hora de fazer comentários.

**

**N/a: **finalmente fériasss!!!! XD Dos marotos também, e tem muuuuita coisa ainda pela frente!!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **obrigada XD Fico feliz que goste da fic! Beijoss!

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **a fic não está complete na FeB nem no três vassouras... Acho que você está falando de outra fic, não? Porque a minha só ta completa mesmo no Orkut... Beijoss!

**Janne Potter: **eles vão aprontar muuuuuito, isso você pode ter certeza! XD Mas nessa fic não tem nenhuma NC, talvez eu coloque nas minhas outras fics... Como assim "postei mais cedo"? Não entendi essa õ.o Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **auhsaushaushauhsau boa a montagem da equação, está perfeita XD E é isso mesmo, só bagunça! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **eles vão fazer muuuuita bagunça com a casa só pra eles! ashuashuah Até que não é uma coisa tão ruim... rsrs Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Ainda não tenho uma previsão para o próximo post... Talvez seja na quarta-feira, se der posto antes, se não, quarta mesmo, acho 

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!!!

Beijos a todos!


	33. Jogo diferente

Cap. 32 – Jogo diferente

Depois que Lílian e Tiago voltaram da biblioteca, eles começaram a conversar sobre um assunto que acabou melhorando o humor dos dois.

- Então, o que vai fazer no natal esse ano, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- O de sempre, Aluado – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Kely, sem entender nada.

- Todo ano fazemos uma apresentação na véspera do natal – explicou Sirius.

- Apresentação de quê? – indagou Gina.

- Música – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Não sabia que tocavam – comentou Kely.

- Eu toco guitarra – disse Sirius. – O Aluado, bateria e o Pontas guitarra e violão, cada ano, dependendo da música, ele toca um dos dois instrumentos.

- E quem canta? – perguntou Lily.

- Eu – respondeu Tiago.

- E o que vão cantar esse ano? – perguntou Harry.

- É segredo – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Pedro não está aqui esse ano, quem vai tocar o piano? – questionou Remo.

- Eu posso aprender, se quiserem me ensinar – sugeriu Harry.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Sirius. – Começaremos a ensaiar amanhã!

Ao meio dia, como de costume, Nina veio avisá-los que estava pronto. Durante o almoço, o assunto da briga de Lílian e Tiago acabou surgindo outra vez e os dois não falaram nada. Quando os amigos perceberam sobre o que estavam falando e viram a cara dos dois, pararam imediatamente e voltaram para "águas mais calmas".

Terminaram de almoçar e, como sempre, voltaram à sala de estar.

- Cara, que tédio! – reclamou Tiago, do nada, sobressaltando todos. – Não temos nada para fazer e ainda é segunda-feira!

Eles foram dar uma volta nos jardins, mas começou a nevar e ventar, então decidiram entrar.

Estavam todos sentados no sofá da sala de estar, conversando, menos Lílian, que lia um livro e, ora ou outra, lançava um olhar assassino a Tiago.

- Sua prima vem esse ano para o natal, Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- Vem sim, Aluado – respondeu Tiago.

- Mas por que o interesse, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Só para saber, Almofadinhas. E nem pense em besteiras, você sabe que eu estou namorando a Tonks – respondeu Remo.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntou Kely, sem entender nada.

- Clara, a prima do Tiago – respondeu Sirius. – Ela sempre vem passar a semana do natal aqui.

- Falando nela... – disse Tiago, sorrindo, ao ver alguém abrir o portão da frente da casa.

Clara era uma garota de dezessete anos, também ruiva. Ela entrou na mansão e sorriu ao ver o primo e seus amigos. Largou a mala no chão, correu e abraçou Harry.

- Ah, que saudades, Ti! – disse a garota, quase sufocando Harry, enquanto todos gargalhavam. Sirius tinha escorregado do sofá para o chão de tanto rir.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Clara, confusa, ao se separar do abraço e Harry respirou fundo.

- Se ainda não reparou – disse Remo, ofegante. – Ele não é o Tiago.

A ruiva olhou bem para Harry e corou ao ver que não era seu primo.

- Opa – disse ela, envergonhada. – Desculpa, mas é que... Cara, como você se parece tanto com o Tiago?

- Olá, prima – falou Tiago, ainda rindo.

- Olá Ti! – respondeu ela, abraçando o "Tiago verdadeiro".

- Então, ia me trair com ele? – perguntou o rapaz, se fingindo de indignado e apontando para Harry, enquanto todos riam.

- E quem é ele, afinal? Nunca soube de nenhum irmão ou primo, ou sei lá o quê mais seu...

- É por que não sou primo nem irmão dele – respondeu Harry.

- Então é o quê? – perguntou Clara, confusa – não é possível esbarrar em um quase irmão gêmeo por aí, assim...

- É melhor se sentar – sugeriu Gina, sorrindo. Quando a garota se sentou, mais confusa ainda, Tiago e Harry ficaram lado a lado. Clara os observou atentamente e, por fim, disse:

- Cara, podiam fazer os sete erros com vocês dois que ninguém iria encontrar diferença alguma! A não ser os olhos...

- Clara, conheça Harry Potter, meu filho – disse Tiago, sorridente. A ruiva ficou paralisada de choque.

_É uma brincadeira, com certeza! – _pensou ela._ – O garoto provavelmente é metamorfomago e eles resolveram pregar uma peça em mim!_

- É verdade, Clara – disse Remo, sério.

- É impossível, Remo – disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Só se ele engravidou uma bebezinha na maternidade! – exclamou ela, fazendo-os rir de novo.

- Veado desde que nasceu, Pontas? – brincou Sirius, rachando de rir.

- É cervo, seu pulguento, C-E-R-V-O! – reclamou Tiago.

- Ainda continua sendo impossível – falou Clara, rindo da própria piada.

- Não, não é – disse Lily. – Ele veio do futuro.

- Quê? – perguntou a garota, certa de que ouvira errado.

- É isso mesmo que ouviu – disse Harry. – Vim de vinte e um anos a frente.

- Para quê? – indagou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Voldemort matou meus pais – respondeu Harry. – e eu vim para tentar impedir isso de acontecer.

- Seu pai é o Tiago – disse a ruiva, lentamente. – E sua mãe...? – perguntou e, nesse momento, Lílian cruzou os braços e bufou. – Há, não acredito, estão pregando uma peça em mim e eu estou caindo direitinho, não é? É mais provável que o Sirius virasse ministro da magia do que a ruiva que o Tiago tanto fala desde que era pirralhinho sair com ele.

- Ai! Essa doeu, doeu mesmo, aqui dentro! – falou Sirius, fazendo uma perfeita encenação de que estava levando uma punhalada no peito.

- Não está falando sério, não é? – questionou ela, procurando um sinal de que tudo fosse brincadeira.

- Ai, meu Merlin, vai ser difícil! – exclamou Lílian, respirando fundo. – Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, eu mesma não acreditei, mas, por tudo o que ele disse e fez até agora, eu acredito.

- Mas, só pelo jeito que todos falavam de vocês dois... – começou ela, se lembrando quando os marotos falavam dos gritos da ruivinha. – Nunca pensei que um dia pudessem ser amigos, muito menos casarem!

- E quem disse que eu vou casar com ele? – perguntou Lily, com a cara fechada, lançando a Tiago um olhar de dar medo. Ainda não acreditava em Tiago, que ele não tinha feito aquilo com ela...

- Mas o Harry disse... – começou Clara, agora, sim que ela não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Vai ter que achar outra garota para ser sua esposa, Potter, quem sabe aquela menina da Corvinal, que você beijou... – falou ela, fingindo não se importar, mas não teve sucesso.

- Eu já disse que não a beijei! – disse Tiago, pela milésima vez. – Foi ela!

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, POTTER! – gritou Lílian. Vermelha de raiva. – EU VI! E NADA QUE VOCÊ DISSE PODE MUDAR ISSO, ESTÁ GRAVADO NA MINHA MENTE E NÃO VOU ESQUECER NUNCA!

- Eu já disse que eu não... – tentou começar a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos gritos da ruiva, outra vez.

- NÃO ADIANTA! VOCÊ CONTINUA SENDO UM GALINHA! TANTO QUE NÃO AGUENTOU NEM DOIS MESE NAMORANDO, AGARROU AQUELA GAROTA, NÃO CONSEGUIU FICAR MAIS DE DOIS MESES SEM AGARRAR UM BANDO DE MENINAS!

- Lily... – começou Kely, mas a ruiva nem ouviu, de tanta raiva que estava.

- NEM SEI SE FORAM OS DOIS MESES, PODE TER AGARRADO VÁRIAS ENQUANTO ESTAVA NAMORANDO COMIGO! QUEM SABE SE EU NÃO FUI ENGANADA?

Tiago não agüentava mais ouvi-la gritar. Resolveu por um fim nisso logo de uma vez.

- Olha só, se não quer acreditar em mim, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Eu já te dei todas as provas possíveis de que não beijei a garota. Os marotos estavam comigo e já falaram o que realmente aconteceu.

- É claro que eles iam falar a seu favor, não é? – disse ela, ainda nervosa. – São seus amigos.

- Seus também, Lily – disse Remo, com sinceridade, mas, nem assim a ruiva acreditava.

Tiago se virou e foi para o quarto, não suportava mais vê-la gritando com ele. Parecia que aqueles dois meses que passaram namorando, em paz, dois meses perfeitos, já faziam tanto tempo...

Ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e se jogou na cama. Ficou pensando... Pensando em todos os momentos felizes que tivera com a ruivinha, mas ela não acreditava, não confiava mais nele... E ele já tinha feito tudo o que era possível para ela acreditar, mas nada funcionava.

Por quanto tempo ele ficou deitado ele não fazia idéia.

- O jantar está pronto, Pontas – avisou Sirius, abrindo a porta do quarto, sem fazer nenhuma brincadeira com o amigo. Quando viu que Tiago não respondia, entrou e se sentou na cama. – Você sabe que vai ser difícil, Pontas. Ela não viu o que nós vimos.

- Não dá mais, Almofadinhas, eu já fiz tudo o que podia, ela não acredita e, sinceramente, eu não agüento mais ouvir seus gritos, depois de ter escutado sua voz doce ao meu ouvido por tanto tempo... Não agüento mais os olhares assassinos que ela me lança, depois que eu recebi olhares calmos e felizes por tanto tempo... Não posso mais sentir seus tapas, mesmo que não sejam tão forte, depois que senti seu toque suave por tanto tempo... Sentir seu perfume, senti-la passando ao meu lado e não poder beijá-la...

Enquanto Tiago desabafava, Sirius estava olhando-o com cara de assassino tedioso. E ele deve ter percebido isso, pois parou de falar no mesmo instante.

- Acabou sua declaração? – perguntou Sirius, respirando fundo. – Você devia falar isso para a ruiva, não para mim, veado! – brincou Sirius, não conseguia passar um minuto ao lado do amigo sem zoar com ele.

- Como se ela fosse me ouvir! – disse Tiago. – Eu acabaria na piscina se fosse falar com ela. O quarto que ela está fica bem de frente para a piscina...

- Então iria ser um veado encharcado! – exclamou Sirius, gargalhando.

- Já falei que é cervo, CERVO! – disse Tiago, tacando um travesseiro que acertou em cheio na cara de Sirius, que estava ocupado demais rindo para perceber que um travesseiro saíra viando em sua direção. E, logo depois desse, vieram mais três. Isso fez com que Sirius caísse com tudo de bunda no chão.

- Ah, é guerra, não é? – disse ele, pegando dois travesseiros de uma vez, e tacando em Tiago, que desviou deles por um triz.

- Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso para acertar o melhor apanhador da Grifinória, Almofadinhas! – exclamou Tiago, já mais animado.

Depois de alguns minutos, penas voavam por todo o quarto, parecendo neve e os dois riam de se acabar deitados no chão. Até que alguém entrou no quarto e Sirius acabou engolindo algumas penas e se engasgando.

Clara estava parada à porta, com uma cara furiosa. Entrou no quarto, batendo os pés e parou na frente dos dois. Tiago engoliu em seco e Sirius, o resto das penas.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Vocês. Estão. Fazendo. Uma. Guerra. De. Travesseiros! – disse ela, pausadamente. – E não me chamaram! – terminou, pegando os restos dos travesseiros e jogando nos dois.

Logo não tinha mais nenhuma pena no que eram travesseiros, alguns minutos atrás e o quarto estava branquinho, parecia feito de algodão, de tão grande era o número de penas. E agora eram três rindo no chão. Quando mais alguém entrou no quarto. E não era uma pessoa só. Eram cinco: Harry, Gina, Remo, Pedro e Kely. Lily havia ficado na sala, lendo um livro.

- Viemos ver por que os dois não desceram para jantar – disse Remo, que se dividia entre o riso e o olhar sério. Decidindo, por fim, pelo riso, sendo seguido por todos.

Sirius fez um feitiço convocatório, trazendo mais oito travesseiros para o quarto, um para cada um. Agora sim, que começou uma verdadeira guerra. A porta foi fechada com um estrondo, pelo impacto de um travesseiro jogado por Harry.

Depois de depenarem os oito travesseiros, se sentaram no chão para recuperar o fôlego. Foi quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Lílian, com os braços cruzados e um olhar parecido com o da mãe de Tiago.

- Ora... Guerra de travesseiros – respondeu Clara. – O que mais pode ser?

- Lily, agora você está parecendo a tia Sara! – exclamou Sirius, rindo.

- E, podem me dizer como vão limpar tudo isso?

- Magia – responderam todos juntos.

- Vocês não têm jeito! – disse ela, se virando e saindo do quarto, enquanto eles voltavam com a guerra de fronhas, não mais de travesseiros, pois eles não passavam de panos, agora.

Meia hora depois eles não agüentavam mais tacar fronhas um no outro e acabaram cada um deitado em um canto do quarto, atrás da cadeira, cama, embaixo dela, até com a porta do guarda-roupa aberta, para se proteger dos ataques.

- Cansei – disse Clara, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- E não era para cansar? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- Faz uma hora que estamos aqui! – completou Gina.

- Tacando travesseiros e fronhas sem parar – continuou Kely.

- Acho que uma guerra de travesseiros nunca durou tanto assim – disse Sirius.

- Pelo menos rimos e nos divertimos bastante! – exclamou Harry, com a voz abafada, pois tinha uma fronha na cabeça, obra de Tiago.

- Senhor, a janta está pronta – avisou Nina, pela fresta da porta.

- Obrigado, Nina, já estamos descendo – disse Tiago e ela se retirou.

- A janta? – perguntou Sirius, se sentando.

- Esqueceu que já almoçamos, seu pulguento? – zoou Tiago.

- E o café da manhã que não podia ser – completou Harry, fazendo todos rirem.

- Não é isso, seu veado! – rebateu Sirius e continuou antes que Tiago o interrompesse. – Começamos nossa guerrinha eram umas cinco horas, e já são quase oito... Então, faz mais de duas horas que estamos aqui!

- Não parece – disse Clara.

- Quando nos divertimos o tempo passa rápido – falou Kely.

Eles se levantaram e pegaram as varinhas. Fizeram o mesmo movimento e disseram as mesmas palavras, fazendo as penas retornarem aos travesseiros e tudo ficar limpo de novo.

- Eca! – reclamou Sirius. – Ainda estou sentindo as penas na minha garganta!

- Quê? – indagou Gina, rindo.

- Engoli algumas penas quando Clara entrou no quarto – respondeu ele, pigarreando, enquanto os amigos rachavam de rir.

Embora Tiago e Lily ainda não estivessem se falando, o jantar foi bem mais animado àquela noite, pois Clara se divertia e divertia a todos fazendo piadas e palhaçadas na mesa.

Cansados, em razão da guerra de travesseiros travada durante a tarde, que durou mais de duas horas, eles terminaram de comer e foram para a sala. Se largaram no sofá e se espalharam.

- Estou cansado – disse Remo.

- Também, não é para menos – respondeu Harry, rindo.

- Depois de tudo isso, te daria um prêmio se não estivesse cansado – falou Tiago.

- Eu estou morto! – exclamou Sirius, de olhos fechados.

- E como ainda está respirando e falando? – brincou Clara.

- Tinha que ser você, não é? – rebateu ele, sorrindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou a garota, mesmo já sabendo a razão.

- Para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira – respondeu ele.

Mas, passados quarenta minutos deitados ou sentados no sofá, já não agüentavam mais ficar ali, e estavam completamente acordados.

- O que aconteceu com todo aquele cansaço que estávamos alguns minutos atrás? – indagou Gina.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Kely. - Só sei que não agüento mais ficar parada!

- O que vamos fazer? – questionou Sirius, e uma bela discussão começou, para decidirem qual seria a próxima aventura.

Somente Lily não participava ativamente da conversa. Embora ela estivesse com o livro aberto, parecia não ler e prestava atenção no que estavam falando.

A discussão começava a aumentar, todos queriam falar e dar suas idéias ao mesmo tempo, até que Clara resolveu dar um jeito nisso.

- CHEGA! – gritou ela, no meio da sala, sobressaltando a todos, que pararam imediatamente de discutir. – Obrigada!

- Como é delicada! – exclamou Sirius.

- Conheça minha prima! – respondeu Tiago, rindo. – Só tem aparência de calma.

- Nem isso! – rebateu Remo, rindo também.

- Hey! Isso é um complô contra mim? – perguntou ela, se fingindo de ofendida.

- Agora falou igual ao Sirius – disse Kely.

- Também, convivendo com essa coisa por tantos anos, acaba-se pegando algumas manias, não é, seu cachorro? – respondeu e perguntou ela.

- Fazer o quê? – questionou Sirius. – Esses seres só sabem me copiar, já que sou lindo e perfeito!

- Convencido! – exclamaram Kely e Gina, e depois começaram a rir.

- Então, pode dizer por que gritou?- pediu Harry.

- Ah, sim, tinha até me esquecido disso.

- Memória! – brincou Tiago.

- Agora que pararam de gritar... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

- Mas isso já faz, mais ou menos, dois minutos. Não paramos agora.

- Vocês entenderam! – retrucou ela. – Continuando. Agora que pararam a discussão, vamos ter uma conversa mais calma. Cada um fala a idéia que tem e escolhemos uma por democracia. Kely, comece.

- Poderíamos fazer algum jogo – sugeriu ela.

- Certo, Sirius é o próximo – disse a ruiva.

- Poderíamos entrar na piscina.

- Gina – continuou, apontando para cada um, quando era sua vez de falar.

- Sinceramente, não sei.

- Harry?

- Também não.

- Tiago?

- Tenho duas opções. Podemos jogar verdade ou desafio, ou algum jogo bruxo.

- Lily?

- Por mim tanto faz, estarei lendo meu livro – respondeu a ruiva, voltando a "ler" o livro.

- E você, Clara? – perguntaram todos juntos. As idéias dela eram sempre ótimas e divertidas.

- Eu tenho o jogo perfeito! – disse ela, com m sorriso maroto nos lábios, muito parecido com o de Tiago.

- Então, fala logo! – pediram Sirius e Tiago, sorrindo.

- Chama-se jogo das cordas – respondeu Clara.

- Jogo de quê? – perguntaram Gina e Kely.

- Cordas – explicou Clara.

- E como se joga isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse jogo – comentou Remo.

- Joguei isso com meus amigos, quando passamos as férias na casa da Luana – continuou ela. – Não sei quem inventou, mas é muito engraçado.

- Então explica logo! – exclamou Sirius, empolgado.

- O jogo é feito em pares – começou Clara. – Cada pessoa fica unida a outra por cordas invisíveis, mas podemos senti-las. Se passamos o limite de distância, elas nos puxam de volta. Também atravessam paredes, mas só se for o caso de usar o banheiro, e pessoas também. Assim não há perigo de alguém acabar passando por outra pessoa e dando nó na corda ou derrubando-a.

- Entendi – disse Sirius, com um belo sorriso maroto, já pensando em como aquele jogo poderia ajudar a fazer Tiago e Lily se acertarem. – Por quanto tempo isso dura?

- O tempo que os participantes quiserem.

- Eu gostei – falou Sirius.

- E vocês, o que acharam? – perguntou Clara.

- Legal – disse Tiago.

- Eu topo, mas, quem vai escolher os pares? Nós mesmos? – perguntou Gina.

- Não. Há uma magia para fazer isso.

- E você sabe como usá-la? – perguntou Remo, receoso. E se acabasse dando tudo errado?

- Sei, minhas amigas me ensinaram, não é difícil. Então, todos topam?

- claro – responderam, menos Lily.

- Lílian, você aceita? – perguntou Clara, virando-se para a ruiva.

- Não sei... Não me agrada a idéia de ficar amarrada vinte e quatro horas por dia com alguém – respondeu ela, já pensando nas possibilidades de com quem ficaria.

- Ah, vamos, por favor, Lily! – implorou Kely, que sabia muito bem como convencer as pessoas. – Se você aceitar, dará certo, oito pessoas, quatro pares, mas se não, vai ficar ruim... Por favorzinho!

- Não sei... – respondeu ela, pensando muito bem, pois poderia acabar se arrependendo de sua decisão.

- Vai, por favor! – pediu Gina, também.

- Ah, está bem! – respondeu ela, ainda muito receosa, mas acabou aceitando a pedido de suas amigas.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Clara, já com o plano formado em sua cabeça. – Vou à biblioteca, só verificar se o feitiço está certinho, para não ter nenhum erro.

- Vou com você – disse Sirius. – Vem, Kely? – perguntou Sirius, já fazendo um sinal para que Kely os acompanhasse.

- Claro – respondeu a garota, percebendo o sinal. Eles se levantaram e seguiram a ruiva até a biblioteca. Quando entraram, ela fechou a porta e se virou para os dois.

- Sabem por que estamos fazendo isso, não?

- Claro – responderam os dois, sorrindo. Ela sorriu, em resposta, e foi direto para uma estante de livros mais afastada. Em segundos voltou com um livro pesado nas mãos. Colocou-o na mesa e os três se sentaram.

Ela abriu o livro e começou a folheá-lo, à procura do feitiço. Não demorou muito a achá-lo.

- Aqui está ele! – disse ela, em tom de vitória, mostrando o feitiço aos dois. – Algum dos dois sabe usá-lo?

- Mas você não disse que sabia? – perguntou Kely, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- O que eu sei é outro, e pode não dar muito certo – respondeu ela.

- Como assim não dar muito certo? – perguntou Kely, desconfiada.

- Por causa dos pares, meu amor – respondeu Sirius.

- Ah, entendi! – falou Kely.

- Eu sei usar esse feitiço – disse Sirius, sorrindo. – Posso fazê-lo, se quiser.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Clara, sorrindo marotamente. Ela guardou o livro e os três retornaram à sala, onde os amigos os aguardavam.

- E então, está tudo certo? – perguntou Remo, assim que se sentaram.

- Certíssimo – respondeu Clara.

- Podemos começar, então? – indagou Gina.

- Claro, preciso apenas de um pergaminho em branco – disse Clara e logo Tiago entregou-lhe o que foi pedido. – Sirius, pode fazer.

- Por que ele? – perguntou Tiago.

- Acho melhor ele fazer – respondeu Clara, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- O feitiço formará as duplas para o jogo. Então, saibam que ninguém aqui escolheu isso por si próprio, foi a magia que o fez – explicou Sirius. – Então, ninguém, por favor, reclame que eu que fiz as duplas, eu escolhi.

- Certo, podemos começar? – perguntou Clara, entregando o pergaminho a Sirius.

- Claro – respondeu o garoto, recebendo a folha e tirando a varinha do bolso. Apontou-a para o pergaminho em branco e murmurou o feitiço. Como se estivessem sendo escritos por algo invisível, logo o nome das duplas começou a aparecer no pergaminho.

_Harry e Gina_

_Sirius e Kely_

_Remo e Clara_

_Tiago e Lílian_

- Ah, não – disse Lílian, não acreditava no que via escrito no pergaminho. – Tenho certeza de que escolheram com quem cada um ficaria, está na cara!

- Não escolhemos não, Lily – disse Sirius, sério. – Foi tudo pelo feitiço, nós não fizemos nada.

- Acredite, Lily – disse Kely. – Eu vi o feitiço usado no livro.

- Isso não pode ser verdade! – reclamou ela, com a cara fechada.

- Mas é, e vai ter que aceitar – falou Clara, com um enorme sorriso.

- Clara, você daria uma ótima marota! – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Eu acho que ela já é uma! – comentou Remo, fazendo todos rirem.

- O jogo começará às nove horas – avisou Clara.

- E como vai acontecer? – perguntou Harry.

- Vai aparecer uma pulseira no braço de cada dupla, ligando-os pela corda invisível. Pulseira é prateada.

Dito e feito, dois minutos depois, as pulseiras começaram a aparecer no braço de cada um. Nos meninos, surgiu no pulso direito e, nas meninas, no esquerdo. Mas, essa aparição foi seguida de um acontecimento muito engraçado.

Lily, que estava bem distante de Tiago, foi puxada por algo invisível, tropeçou com o tranco e caiu no colo de Tiago.

- É claro, Tiago é mais forte, e vocês estavam muito separados – disse Gina, gargalhando juntamente com todos, exceto Lílian, que estava vermelha, não se sabe se de raiva ou vergonha.

- Vamos dormir, Potter – chamou a ruiva.

- Se você quer assim – disse ele, dando ombros e seguindo-a. – Boa noite a todos.

- Se preparem – avisou Sirius.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Quando ela perceber que a corda não permite que os participantes durmam em quartos separados, mesmo estando lado a lado... – explicou Sirius.

- Lá vem os gritos – disse Kely.

- Tapem os ouvidos – sugeriu Remo.

- Cinco, quatro, três – Gina começou a contagem regressiva. – Dois, um...

- POTTER! – gritou Lílian, e isso foi ouvido claramente na sala de estar. – VOCÊ E NINGUÉM MAIS ME DISSE QUE TERÍAMOS QUE DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO! – uma pausa, provavelmente Tiago estava falando alguma coisa. – EU SEI QUE SIM, MAS NÃO É A MESMA COISA! – outra pausa, dessa vez mais longa. – NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

Agora os gritos pararam.

- Ou ela se cansou de gritar ou matou o Pontas ou deixou-o surdo – disse Sirius.

- Aposto na terceira opção – respondeu Harry.

- É, ela nunca se cansa de gritar com o Tiago – falou Kely.

- Vamos subir para ver se ele está vivo? – questionou Remo e todos concordaram. Ao entrarem no quarto, de mansinho, viram Tiago encostado à porta do banheiro com uma expressão indefinível.

- Você está bem, sem arranhões, hematomas, surdez, ou alguma coisa parecida? – perguntou Sirius.

- É claro que sim, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago.

- Ela não fez mais nada além de gritar? – perguntou Remo, espantado.

- Não, mas ela ainda não sabe de tudo... – disse Tiago, e os amigos entenderam o que ele quis dizer com "tudo".

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Kely, indicando o banheiro.

- Tomando banho – respondeu Tiago.

- Conte para a gente o que você disse – pediu Harry.

- Como assim o que eu disse? – indagou Tiago, confuso.

- Nós ouvimos tudo o que a Lily falou, ou melhor, gritou a plenos pulmões, mas, nas pausas que ela fez você deve ter dito alguma coisa – explicou Gina.

- Ah, sim – disse Tiago, entendendo.

_Flash Back_

_- Vamos dormir, Potter – chamou a ruiva._

_- Se você quer assim – disse ele, dando ombros e seguindo-a. – Boa noite a todos._

_Os dois subiram as escadas, Lily à frente, quase puxando o garoto._

_- Lily, eu queria... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido._

_- Evans! – disse ela, com pouca paciência._

_- Está bem. Evans, eu queria te contar uma coisa._

_- Se for começar a contar a mesma história, de que não foi culpado e etc., esqueça!_

_- Não, não é isso – disse ele, meio nervoso, ao chegarem no corredor._

_- Pois fale, então – disse ela, secamente._

_- Bom, você sabe que a corda não vai permitir que... – falou ele, já aflito, a entrarem no quarto dela._

_- Que...? – insistiu ela._

_- Que possamos... – continuou Tiago e a ruiva já começou a ficar vermelha de raiva ao fechar a porta do quarto, entendendo o que ele queria dizer, mesmo antes que terminasse._

_- POTTER! – gritou ela, lançando a ele um olhar assassino. – VOCÊ E NINGUÉM MAIS ME DISSE QUE TERÍAMOS QUE DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO!_

_- Mas, Evans, você já dormiu no mesmo quarto que eu, na mesma cama até – tentou Tiago, mas não estava dando muito certo._

_- EU SEI QUE SIM, MAS ISSO NÃO É A MESMA COISA!_

_- Por que não? Eu sei que não me odeia, pois a garrafa enfeitiçada no verdade ou desafio comprovou isso. Vai ter que se conformar. _

_- NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!_

_- Mas vai ter que acreditar, você aceitou jogar._

_- Ninguém me avisou sobre isso – reclamou ela, sem gritar, mas não estava mais calma._

_- Nem a mim – respondeu ele. – Só percebi quando disseram que a corda não se alongaria, a não ser para tomar banho e usar o banheiro._

_A ruiva pareceu se convencer um pouco sobre isso, mas ainda tinha uma expressão assassina._

_- Vou tomar banho! – disse ela, se virando e puxando Tiago para mais perto do banheiro. Ela entrou e bateu a porta, mas, logo depois saiu para pegar uma roupa limpa. Depois disso retornou ao banheiro e Tiago se recostou à porta, para esperá-la. _

_Não se passaram nem trinta segundos e seus amigos e sua prima entraram no quarto._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Achei que ela tivesse te deixado surdo – comentou Sirius, rindo.

- Acho que ele já se acostumou com os gritos – disse Kely.

- E eles não fazem mais efeito – completou Remo, rindo também.

- E, como vai contar a ela a outra parte do jogo? – perguntou Clara. – Por que sei que você já descobriu o que é...

- Não sei – respondeu Tiago, pensativo. – Se ela já gritou assim só por saber que teremos que dormir no mesmo quarto, imagina quando souber do resto!

- Quer uma sugestão? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ajudaria muito – disse Tiago, embora estivesse meio receoso do que receberia como resposta.

- Use um tampão de ouvido – respondeu Sirius, arrancando risadas de todos.

Cada dupla foi para um quarto, tomar banho e se arrumar para dormir. Meia hora depois, Lily saiu do banheiro, vestindo sua camisola verde esmeralda.

- Pode entrar – disse ela.

- Só preciso pegar minha roupa – respondeu ele e os dois foram até o quarto de Tiago, que pegou seu pijama e retornaram ao quarto da ruiva pois, enquanto ele tomaria seu banho, ela secaria os cabelos.

Depois de ele sair do banheiro, resolveu contar a outra parte do jogo a ela.

- Evans, preciso te contar mais uma coisa – falou ele, sério, já preparando seus ouvidos para os gritos.

- Ai meu Merlin, mais uma não – disse ela, suspirando.

**

**N/a: **desculpem o pequeno atraso, ontem não fiquei em casa, nem entrei no pc... mas aí está o capítulo 32 =)

**dany weasley: **rsrs desculpa não ter postado ontem! E seja bem-vinda! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **a fic é "Entre amor e ódio", muita gente que eu conheço já leu... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Marininha Potter: **aushuash muito tempo mesmo =) Me desculpa também a demora pra ler sua fic, to de férias mas quase não entro no computador... Ninguém merece o Pedro ¬¬ ele é chato demais e um traidor... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **ter tudo isso e não ter os marotos seria uma tristeza só! ashaushu sem eles pra destruir a casa, fazer piadas, não teria graça nenhuma XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Branca Takarai: **auhsuahsuahsu mais teimosa que a Lily é impossível encontrar na face da Terra! Mas o Tiago ama ela e não faria uma coisa dessas, e é por isso que ela podia acreditar mai nele, né!? Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Vou viajar amanhã, só vou poder postar de novo no domingo que vem, dia 12... desculpaa!

Se alguém vai viajar nessas férias, também, boa viagem! E boas férias para todos!!!

Beijoss!


	34. Cinema improvisado

Cap. 33 – Cinema improvisado

- Fala logo antes que eu desmaie – pediu Lílian, com os olhos fechados.

- É que... – começou ele, sem saber como explicar.

- Anda!

- Bem, não sei se você percebeu quando a Clara disse que... Que se passarmos o limite da distância permitida, a corda nos puxa de volta – continuou, sem olhar nos olhos da ruiva.

- Sim, eu percebi, mas, por que está falando isso? – perguntou ela, meio assustada.

- Acho que não vai dar para... – falou ele, apontando para a cama da menina.

- Eu sei que não vai dar para dormir em quartos separados – disse ela, revirando os olhos. – Se _você_ não percebeu – continuou ela. - Foi por isso que eu gritei agora há pouco.

- Sim, eu sei disso, mas o limite da distância é um metro e acho que não será possível dormirmos... É... Separados, sabe... – terminou ele, no que Lily arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Enquanto isso, Tiago se preparava para novos gritos, mas, para sua surpresa, eles não vieram.

Ele olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela estava com os olhos fora de foco e a boca entreaberta. Mantendo a distância exata que a corda permitia, ele apenas abanou a mão na frente de seu rosto, fazendo a ruiva voltar à realidade.

- Eu não acredito nisso – disse ela, simplesmente, sentando-se na cama e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

- Você está bem?

- Acha mesmo que eu estou bem? – questionou ela, incrédula. – Terei que dormir ao seu lado. De início pensei que só teríamos que ficar presos um ao outro, não que tivéssemos até que dormir juntos. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

- Desculpe, mas não é.

- Vamos dormir logo – disse ela mas, quando se virou para deitar, viu que a cama era de solteiro e o que ela menos queria era dormir em uma cama daquele tamanho com o Potter. – Como vamos fazer?

- O quê?

- Não vou dormir em uma cama desse tamanho com você! – exclamou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

- Hã, bem... A minha cama é de casal, se você quiser dormir lá...

- Fazer o quê? – indagou ela. Pegou seu travesseiro e começou a puxá-lo para o quarto do garoto, com a cara fechada.

Quando entrou, viu várias fotos dela mesma sorrindo para eles. Não lhes deu atenção e foi direto se deitar. Enquanto Tiago estava terminando de se arrumar, ela se deitou do lado direito da cama, virada para a varanda, onde observava o negrume da noite fria.

- E faça o favor de não chegar perto demais durante a noite – avisou ela.

- Farei o possível, não sei o que falo quando estou dormindo – respondeu ele. Lílian apenas bufou.

Tiago deitou do lado esquerdo, tirou os óculos e colocou-os sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra, Lily acabou adormecendo, minutos depois, na borda da cama, o mais longe possível de Tiago.

Com medo de ela cair no meio da noite, por estar tão no canto, delicadamente ele a virou, para que ficasse mais para o meio da cama. Ao seu toque, ele pôde ver um fraco sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

Ele ficou mais algum tempo, apenas observando sua amada dormir, até que acabou adormecendo também.

No dia seguinte, Lílian foi a primeira a acordar. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, se acostumando à claridade. Ainda deveria ser muito cedo, pois havia um pouco de névoa sobre as árvores e o sol estava baixo, pelo que ela pôde ver.

Acordou completamente quando viu que estava com a cabeça sobre peito de Tiago e segurava a mão do rapaz, que, por sua vez, dormia profundamente.

Ele estava totalmente do lado esquerdo da cama, como ela havia pedido, mas ela própria estava atravessada na cama. Com suavidade, para não correr o perigo de acordá-lo e ele ver que ela é que havia feito o que pedira para Tiago não fazer, ela levantou a cabeça e soltou sua mão, deitando-se rapidamente do lado direito da cama depois disso.

Mas, o que ela não percebeu é que, mesmo com toda a cautela usada, o garoto acordou, mas não abriu os olhos e sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez.

Meia hora depois, Tiago resolveu levantar.

- Bom dia – disse ele, se sentando na cama e se espreguiçando.

- Só se for para você – respondeu ela, sem olhá-lo.

- Vejo que já acordou de bom humor.

- Sim, e para não piorar, não provoque.

- Tudo bem, mas eu só disse bom dia – respondeu Tiago, se levantando e seguindo para o banheiro, esquecendo-se de que estava preso à ruiva.

Por causa disso, ela foi arrastada pela cama, quase caindo no chão.

- Ei! – reclamou ela, se levantando. – Se esqueceu de que não podemos ficar a mais de um metro?

- Opa, desculpa – disse ele, com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Pronto, agora pode ir ao banheiro – falou Lílian, já de pé e andando até a porta do banheiro com Tiago. Ele entrou e ela ficou esperando na porta.

**

- Bom dia minha ruivinha! – disse Harry, se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia! – respondeu ela, animada. – Dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível! Afinal, eu estou ao seu lado – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Vamos levantar? – perguntou, olhando para a janela. – Já deve passar das nove.

- Claro – respondeu Harry. Os dois se levantaram e Gina estava seguindo para o banheiro, mas Harry entrou em sua frente e beijou-a. – Eu não ia ganhar nem um beijinho?- perguntou ele, fazendo bico.

- Está andando demais com os marotos, senhor Potter! Está ficando igual a eles – falou Gina, rindo. – É claro que ia ganhar um beijo, mas só depois que eu escovasse os dentes! – terminou ela, se desvencilhando e entrando no banheiro.

Depois que ela saiu, Harry entrou. Quando os dois já estavam arrumados, saíram do quarto.

**

- Você está acordado, Sirius? – perguntou Kely, com a cabeça no peito do maroto.

- Estou sim – respondeu ele, acariciando os cabelos da garota.

- Vamos levantar?

- Ah, mas está tão bom aqui com você...

- Mas temos que levantar, senhor Black! – disse ela, num tom autoritário, fazendo-o rir.

- Você é quem manda! – respondeu ele, batendo continência, e foi a vez da garota rir. Eles se levantaram, mas, antes que Kely pudesse faze ou dizer alguma coisa, Sirius pegou-a pela cintura e deu-lhe um beijo. – Dormi tão bem ao seu lado.

- Digo o mesmo, mas agora me deixe ir para o banheiro, preciso me arrumar, devo estar horrível.

- Você nunca está horrível – disse Sirius, galanteador, fazendo-a sorrir.

Depois que os dois se aprontaram ,saíram do quarto, e encontraram ;Harry e Gina, saindo também.

**

- Clara, você está acordada? – perguntou Remo, se levantando de sua cama e tentando ver se a garota estava acordada.

- Ah, estou sim. Bom dia – disse ela, esfregando os olhos.

- Bom dia. Vamos?

- Claro – respondeu ela, se levantando de sua cama. Eles tinham juntado duas camas de solteiro, deixando um espacinho entre as duas, pois Remo não queria dormir em cama de casal, já que tinha namorada, e ela não pôde ir.

Quinze minutos depois, os dois já estavam vestidos e prontos. Abriram a porta do quarto e foram direto para a escada e viram Harry, Gina, Sirius e Kely no fim dela.

- Bom dia – disseram todos eles, ao mesmo tempo, e depois começaram a rir. Nina, que estava na cozinha, ouviu as risadas e foi até o hall da escada.

- Senhores, senhoritas, o café já está na mesa – avisou ela, fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Obrigado, Nina, já estamos indo – agradeceu Remo e os seis foram para a cozinha.

- Sabem se o Pontas e a Lily já acordaram? – perguntou Sirius à Remo e clara, que negaram com a cabeça.

**

Tiago não demorou muito, cinco minutos depois saiu do banheiro, ainda tentando arrumar os cabelos.

- Pelo menos você tenta – murmurou Lílian, para si mesma, mas Tiago escutou.

- Sempre, mas nunca dá certo – disse ele e a ruiva foi se arrumar. Tiago se recostou à porta e ficou ali, olhando para o nada, à espera dela. Mas, quando Lily abriu a porta, Tiago se desequilibrou e caiu de bunda no chão, batendo as costas na perna da ruiva, que já rachava de rir.

Ele se levantou e olhou confuso para ela que, logo depois também levantou, ainda rindo

- Vamos – disse ela, ainda rindo e seguindo para fora do quarto. Tiago apenas seguiu-a. Quando chegaram à cozinha, Lily ainda não havia parado de rir.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu de tão engraçado assim? – perguntou Kely, espantada. Ela pensara, assim como todos, que Lílian acordaria de completo mau-humor, mas parecia o contrário.

- É que eu estava encostado na porta do banheiro, e quando ela abriu, eu caí – explicou Tiago e todos riram, imaginando a cena.

Após o café, como de costume, foram para a sala, discutir o que fariam naquele dia. E, como de costume, também, acabou em uma discussão. Como de costume, outra vez, Clara parou a discussão com um grito no meio da sala, mas, perto de Remo, para não ter o perigo de puxá-lo para o chão..

- PAREM!!! – gritou a garota e todos se calaram. – Cara, se toda vez que formos escolher o que fazer, acabar nisso, vai ficar difícil! Vamos por partes. Cada um dá uma idéia, quem tem alguma idéia, claro, e nós votamos!

- Eu sugiro o dia na piscina – disse Tiago.

- E eu, assistirmos um filme – disse Sirius.

- Eu acho melhor fazermos alguma atividade lá fora, hoje, aproveitar que o dia está bonito e não está muito frio – falou Kely.

- Mais alguém quer sugerir alguma coisa?- perguntou Clara, olhando um por um e todos negaram. – Certo, então vamos à votação! Primeiro Harry. O que acha?

- Atividade ao ar livre.

- Gina?

- Também.

- Remo? – perguntou a garota, passando por Sirius e Kely, pois sabia que eles votariam na própria sugestão.

- A idéia de Kely.

- Lílian?

- Por mim tanto faz, vou ter que ir junto também, já que estou presa a ele – respondeu a garota, mostrando a pulseirinha no braço.

- Certo, então, é totalmente visível que a idéia da Kely ganhou a votação. Vamos lá para fora? – perguntou Clara e todos se levantaram, seguindo para o exterior da casa em casais.

Eles foram para a frente, perto dos portões, ao lado esquerdo da fonte, pois ali havia um bom espaço para fazer o que quisessem.

- Então, o que vai ser? – perguntou Sirius, quando todos pararam e começaram a se olhar, esperando que o outro desse mais uma sugestão.

- Hã... – começou Kely, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

- Tenho uma idéia! – exclamou Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntaram Gina, Harry e Clara.

- Por que não fazemos um campeonato? – sugeriu ele.

- Campeonato de quê? – perguntou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Perguntas e respostas – explicou Tiago. – Depois, fazemos um duelo entre os grupos.

- Eu gostei – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- Todos concordam ou alguém tem mais alguma sugestão? – perguntou Clara e todos concordaram em fazer o campeonato.

- Acho melhor fazermos dois grupos de quatro – disse Remo. – Não dá para fazer trios e se for duplas, vão ser quatro, aí vai ficar ruim.

- Certo, dois grupos – falou Tiago. – E também acho que seria legal se fizéssemos assim: cada um escreve duas perguntas sobre magia. Cada uma em um pergaminho diferente. Colocamos todas em uma cesta e alguém tira uma pergunta. Os dois da frente da fila, um de cada grupo, saem correndo e quem chegar primeiro em algum lugar, que vamos especificar, responde a pergunta. Se acertar, ganha dez pontos, se errar, o outro tem o direito de responder. Se errar também, anulamos a questão.

- De acordo! – concordou Sirius.

- Só tem um problema – disse Lily.

- O quê? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para a ruiva.

- Esqueceu de que estamos presos por essas cordas e só podemos nos distanciar por um metro? – falou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

- Isso podemos resolver – respondeu Clara.

- Como? – perguntou Lílian, olhando desconfiada.

- Assim – respondeu Sirius. – Todos concordam em suspender o jogo das cordas por duas horas?

- Claro – responderam eles, menos Lily, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Lily? – perguntou Gina.

- Ela não quer se separar de mim! – disse Tiago, fazendo uma encenação engraçada.

- Eu concordo também – respondeu ela, no que Tiago se fingiu de ofendido e fez um biquinho. – Só não sei como vão fazer isso.

- Se ainda não percebeu – disse Harry, rindo. – Não está mais presa a ninguém.

Lily olhou para o braço e viu que a pulseira, dela e de todos, havia sumido.

- Como fizeram isso? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Se todos os participantes concordam em suspender o jogo, suspendemos ele – explicou Clara.

- Por que ninguém me contou isso? – perguntou ela, olhando especialmente para Tiago.

- Por que daria na mesma – Clara salvou Tiago.

- E por que daria na mesma? – perguntou a ruiva, agora olhando para Clara.

- Por que, mesmo que você quisesse suspender ou aumentar o tamanho da corda, acho que Tiago não aprovaria, então não funcionaria – explicou Sirius e Lily apenas fechou a cara.

- Então, podemos começar? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro – concordaram todos.

- Escrevam suas perguntas no pergaminho, então – disse Tiago e Lílian suspirou.

- E onde está o pergaminho? – perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui – respondeu Tiago com um sorriso maroto, tirando a varinha do bolso. – _Accio pergaminho! – _disse ele e logo um pergaminho veio voando de uma das janelas da casa. – _Accio tinteiro! Accio penas! – _completou e logo tudo o que precisavam estava em sua mão.

Ele entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para cada um e uma pena. Depois que todos terminaram de escrever, depositaram as perguntas em uma cesta que Tiago convocou e colocaram as penas e tinteiro ao lado.

- Agora, vamos dividir os times – disse Tiago.

- Primeiro precisamos de dois capitães – falou Kely. – Eu sugiro o Tiago e o Sirius. Eles não podem ficar no mesmo time.

- Por mim tudo bem – disse Tiago. – Sirius?

- Ótimo! – respondeu o maroto.

- Então os dois podem começar a escolher – disse Harry.

- Quem começa? – perguntou Gina.

- Sei lá, tirem no par ou ímpar – falou Clara. Sirius acabou ganhando.

- Remo – chamou ele.

- Lílian – chamou Tiago.

- Kely.

- Harry.

- Gina.

- Clara – terminou Tiago.

- Bom, os times já estão prontos – falou Clara. – Agora, vamos fazer uma fila, na ordem em que fomos chamados, mesmo. E o último, uma vez cada time, pega uma pergunta.

Eles fizeram o que foi dito e Clara tirou um pedaço de pergaminho e o desdobrou.

- Onde será o lugar que teremos que chegar para responder? – perguntou Lílian.

- Pode ser a fonte – sugeriu Remo e todos concordaram.

- Pode dizer a pergunta, Clara – disse Tiago, que era o primeiro da fila, junto com Sirius.

- Ah, desculpe, estava pensando – respondeu Clara, se colocando entre os dois, que estavam prontos para correr. – Gina, fique lá na fonte para ver quem chega primeiro.

Gina foi até a fonte e ficou bem no meio, facilitando, assim, que ela visse quem chegaria primeiro.

- Pronto – disse ela, erguendo o polegar.

- A pergunta é – começou Clara, fazendo suspense. – Qual é a Terceira Lei de Golpalotte?

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam antes de sair correndo, um olhar confuso, pois nenhum dos dois lembrava a resposta. Eles correram tão rápido até a fonte que quase caíram na água quando tiveram que parar.

- Quem chegou primeiro? – perguntou Harry a Gina.

- Sirius! Meio milésimo antes de Tiago, mas foi... – disse ela, e Sirius abriu um largo sorriso maroto, mas se esqueceu de um detalhe.

- Pode responder! – disse Lílian, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Tinha que ser uma pergunta dela, eu nunca pensaria nisso! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo também.

- Bem – começou Sirius, voltando para junto dos times. – Na verdade...

- Você não sabe a resposta – completou Kely, quando ele chegou.

- Tiago, se você não souber, anulamos a questão – falou Clara quando Tiago se aproximou.

- E quem disse que eu não sei?

- Você sabe? – perguntou Lílian, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – respondeu Tiago, simplesmente. – Posso não ser um ótimo aluno em poções, mas eu sei algumas coisas, e lembro perfeitamente quando o professor Slughorn fez essa pergunta e você a respondeu...

- Então, pára de enrolar e responde logo! – exclamou Sirius.

- Está bem, pulguento – respondeu Tiago. – A Terceira Lei de Golpalotte diz que um antídoto para o veneno é mais eficaz que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus ingredientes. Correto? – perguntou, olhando para Lily.

- Sim – respondeu a ruiva. – Na verdade foi exatamente o que eu respondi ao Slughorn.

- Eu disse que sabia.

- Dez pontos para... Qual o nome dos times? – indagou Clara. – Acho que não escolhemos isso...

- Escolhemos agora, então – disse Gina. Cada time se juntou em uma rodinha e, menos de um minuto depois já tinham escolhido o nome.

- Nós seremos Pomo de Ouro – disse Tiago.

- Tinha que ser – disse Remo.

- E nós seremos Os Balaços – disse Sirius.

- Acho que combinaram em escolher nomes sobre quadribol – comentou Kely, rindo.

- Certo, dez pontos para o Pomo de Ouro – falou Clara, apontando a varinha para um placar, que marcou dez pontos. – Para a segunda pergunta?

- Claro – responderam eles. Tiago foi até a fonte e Sirius tirou a pergunta. Remo e Lílian se prepararam para correr.

- Qual a vantagem do feitiço mudo? – perguntou Sirius. Remo e Lily saíram em disparada até a fonte.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas o Aluado foi mais rápido – disse Sirius e os três voltaram.

- Resposta? – pediu Tiago.

- A vantagem é que o adversário não sabe qual o feitiço a ser usado, o que dá uma fração de vantagem – respondeu Remo.

- Dez pontos para Os Balaços – disse Clara e o placar marcou dez para o outro time.

A próxima pergunta foi a de Tiago: "Cite cinco sinais que diferenciem o lobisomem de um lobo comum." Quem respondeu fora Harry, se lembrando de que, quando estava no quinto ano, e entrara na lembrança de Snape, os marotos estavam falando sobre isso, que havia caído no NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Gina respondeu "Qual o melhor feitiço para se defender de um dragão adulto", pergunta escrita por ela mesma. Sirius, "Qual o nome da poção do amor mais forte que existe e quais os seus sinais?".

- Está sabendo demais sobre poções do amor, senhor Black! – brincou Kely. – Estou começando a pensar que usou uma dessas em mim!

- Como foi que descobriu, meu amor? – perguntou Sirius, de cabeça baixa, entrando na brincadeira e fazendo todos rirem.

- Foi fácil – respondeu Kely. – Nunca gostei de você e de repente fico assim por você?

- Meu segredo foi descoberto, e agora, Merlin, o que eu faço? – perguntou Sirius, se fingindo de desesperado, levantando as mãos para o céu.

Lílian, "Qual a melhor maneira de manejar um hipogrifo e o que pode acontecer se o fizer de maneira incorreta?".

Kely, "Quais são os feitiços mais avançados de Transfiguração humana?"

Clara, "Como é possível saber em que animago você pode se transformar?"

Ao fim do jogo, por incrível que pareça, os dois times estavam empatados.

- E agora, como vamos fazer para desempatar? – perguntou Clara.

- É obvio, não acha? – responderam Tiago e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acho tão óbvio assim – comentou Kely.

- Nem eu – disse Lily.

- Então, falem o que têm em mente – pediu Remo, olhando de um para o outro.

- Bem, eu... – começaram os dois, juntos outra vez. – Pode falar primeiro – disseram eles, e começaram a rir.

- Vocês combinaram, ou coisa parecida? – perguntou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Um de cada vez, por favor – pediu Harry, rindo também.

- Eu proponho o duelo para desempatar – disse Tiago.

- Ei! – reclamou Sirius. – Roubou minha idéia! Vou querer meus direitos autorais! – brincou ele.

- Quem disse que eu roubei sua idéia? – questionou Tiago, sorrindo. – Eu não roubei nada, a idéia é autêntica, totalmente minha.

- Ah, não é mesmo! Você aprendeu a usar Legilimência e nunca falou, não é, senhor Pontas? – indagou Sirius, se fingindo de sério.

- Fazer o quê, Almofadinhas? – disse Tiago, sacudindo os ombros. – Quem pode, pode...

- Seu veado! – exclamou Sirius.

- Olha só, o cachorro está falando! – rebateu Tiago.

- A discussão está ótima, mas o que acham de fazermos logo esse duelo? – sugeriu Clara.

- Claro, mas estávamos só brincando, sabe disso – falou Sirius.

- É, sei, mas vamos logo, senão não terminaremos isso hoje – respondeu Clara.

- E onde vamos fazer o duelo? – perguntou Lily, olhando para os lados. – Não dá para fazermos no chão duro, alguém pode se machucar, bater em uma árvore...

- Temos o lugar perfeito! – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

Ele começou a andar em direção aos fundos da casa, mas em uma parte que Lílian ainda não havia ido. Então, eles entraram em um lugar parecido com um...

- Um campo de Quadribol? – perguntou Lily, boquiaberta.

- Nosso próprio campo! – exclamou Sirius.

- Vocês têm um campo de Quadribol em casa? – indagou Kely, estupefata.

- Claro, sempre treinamos nas férias! – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. Ele entrou no campo, seguido por todos. Não havia arquibancadas altas, como as de Hogwarts, apenas uma baixa.

- Para que a arquibancada? – perguntou Harry.

- Jogo de família – respondeu Sirius.

- Como assim? – questionou Gina, sem entender.

- Minha família faz jogos – respondeu Tiago. – Como somos muitos, nos dividimos em times todo final de ano, um dia depois do natal e jogamos.

- Muito legal isso – comentou Harry.

- E você vai jogar esse ano, Harry – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Então, vamos começar? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro – responderam todos. Eles andaram até o meio do campo, onde a grama estava mais alta, portanto, teria menos perigo de se machucarem.

- Eu tenho outra idéia – disse Tiago.

- Mais uma? – indagou Clara, sorrindo.

- Você está cheio das idéias hoje, Pontas – falou Sirius.

- Demais, até – comentou Lily, mais para si mesma, mas Tiago ouviu.

- Fazer o quê, ruivinha, minha mente é brilhante, ainda mais quando a primeira coisa que vejo quando acordo é seu rosto de anjo – disse ele, fazendo a ruiva corar, mas ele quase não escapou de um grito.

- Eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por vários ao mesmo tempo, e acabou não entendendo nada, decidindo, por fim, ficar quieta.

- Diga logo sua idéia – pediu Kely.

- Que tal termos só um duelo? – sugeriu o garoto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Cada time escolhe uma pessoa para lutar e, depois o time vencedor escolhe o prêmio.

- Eu gostei – disseram Remo e Sirius.

- Meninas, Harry? – perguntou Tiago.

- Por mim tudo bem – responderam.

- Ótimo, vamos escolher – disse Sirius, chamando seu time para mais perto dele e Remo, Kely e Gina se aproximaram e juntaram as cabeças.

- Time! – chamou Tiago e Lílian, Harry e Clara se aproximaram dele. – Então, vamos por votação.

- Antes que comecemos a votar – sussurrou Clara, para o outro time não ouvir. – Eu tenho certeza que eles vão escolher o Sirius.

- Então, o que sugere? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho melhor o Tiago duelar, ele é que conhece os truques de Sirius e os feitiços que ele usa, já que treinam todas as férias – respondeu Clara.

- Vocês treinam...? – começou Lílian, confusa.

- Sim, depois eu te explico isso melhor – disse Tiago.

- Então, concordam que o Tiago vá? – perguntou Clara e todos confirmaram. - Ótimo!

**

- Como vamos escolher? – perguntou Kely. – Sorteio?

- Não – respondeu Remo. – Eu sei que eles vão escolher o Pontas, e como ele e o Almofadinhas treinam todas as férias, ele conhece melhor o estilo do Pontas. Acho melhor que o Siris vá.

- Concordo! – disse Gina

- Kely? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu também – respondeu a garota.

- Almofadinhas, é com você! – exclamou Remo.

- Perfeito! – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Já está tudo decidido? – perguntou Tiago ao outro time.

- Sim – responderam eles.

- Então, antes de começar, vamos decidir como vai ser a banca de juízes – disse Clara.

- Eu acho que todos devemos ser juízes, quem não vai duelar – sugeriu Gina e eles concordaram.

- Só não vale roubar para o seu time! – advertiu Remo.

- Certo – disse Tiago. – Podemos começar?

- Á vontade! – respondeu Sirius e o olhar que cada um lançou ao outro, confirmou que estavam certos, eram os dois que lutariam. Eles foram para o centro do campo e os outros, para o lado direito dele.

- Não pense que eu vou facilitar só por que é meu amigo! – falou Tiago.

- O mesmo de mim! – respondeu Sirius.

- Esse duelo vai entrar para a história dos Potter – disse Remo, olhando de Sirius para Tiago. Os dois queriam vencer e nenhum deles desistiria.

Uma nuvem encobria o sol. Os dois empunharam as varinhas e se arrumaram em posição de combate. Uma leve brisa soprou e o cabelo dos dois balançou, mas os olhos continuavam fixos um no outro.

O sol apareceu e o duelo começou.

Eles lançavam feitiços com uma velocidade impressionante, pareciam saber o que o outro iria usar, se defendiam perfeitamente e sorriam, com certeza estavam se divertindo.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritou Sirius e Tiago conjurou um tipo de escudo muito forte e não sofreu nenhum dano.

- Terá que fazer melhor que isso, Almofadinhas! – gritou Tiago para o amigo.

- Onde aprendeu esse feitiço-escudo? – perguntou Sirius, confuso. – Nunca usou-o, nunca vi esse feitiço!

- Segredo, Almofadinhas! – disse Tiago. – _Petrificus Totalus! – _disse ele e, como Sirius estava distraído pensando no feitiço-escudo, foi atingido em cheio. Em seguida, lançou um feitiço mudo que fez com que Sirius começasse a ficar rosa e todos os outros começaram a rir.

Quando ele se livrou do feitiço paralisante, lançou um feitiço em Tiago que o fez sair andando que nem uma galinha.

- Além de veado é galinha, agora! – exclamou Sirius, rindo ao ver o amigo daquele jeito.

Meia hora depois, o duelo ainda não tinha acabado e nenhum dos dois expressava cansaço.

- Se deixar, eles vão continuar aí até amanhã – comentou Remo.

Mais meia hora de duelo intenso e, finalmente, acabou.

- Foi difícil, mas temos um vencedor – anunciou Clara.

- Antes de dizer quem foi – começou Tiago, com o rosto meio sujo de terra, mas não tanto quanto o de Sirius. – Digam como foi que decidiram, os critérios usados.

- Bom, utilizamos três critérios – respondeu Remo.

- O primeiro – começou Harry. – É quantas vezes cada um foi atingido.

- O segundo – continuou Gina. – É qual a força dos feitiços utilizados que fizeram efeito.

- E, em terceiro – completou Lílian – É a habilidade em se defender e desviar de feitiços.

- Somando tudo, decidimos quem foi que venceu – explicou Kely.

- Está bem, agora podem falar quem é, por favor? – pediu Sirius, impaciente.

- Certo – começou Clara, fazendo suspense. – O vencedor é...

- Fala logo! – pediram Tiago e Sirius.

- Sirius Black – continuou Remo e Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso, mas remo levantou a mão dando sinal de que continuaria a falar. – Sinto muito, mas você perdeu – terminou, e o sorriso de Sirius desmoronou, enquanto Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu venci! – exclamou Tiago.

- Ótimo – disse Sirius, emburrado. – Agora vai me atormentar com isso até meus últimos dia de vida!

- Sinto muito, Almofadinhas – falou Tiago, convencido. – Mas não há como negar que eu sou o melhor.

- Convencido! – exclamaram Kely e Gina, mas depois começaram a rir.

- E então, agora precisamos decidir o que queremos de prêmio – disse Clara, sorrindo.

- Não podemos esquecer disso! – falou Tiago.

- Vamos entrar, agora? – perguntou Remo e todos concordaram.

Estavam todos no meio dos jardins, já fazia quase duas horas que haviam suspendido o jogo das cordas e nem se lembraram disso. Quando deu exatamente duas horas, as pulseiras reapareceram e houve um tombo total no meio do jardim.

Lily foi puxada com tudo para perto de Tiago, e bateu em Kely, que também havia sido puxada, que bateu em Gina e Remo, que acabaram derrubando o resto, e, no fim, estavam todos no chão, sujos de terra, um montinho, um em cima do outro.

- Ai, essa foi feia! – exclamou Kely, se levantando, ou tentando se levantar mas, como Sirius estava do outro lado, ela foi puxada de volta para o chão. Eles se olharam e, do nada, começaram a rir.

Depois de cinco minutos rindo, eles conseguiram parar e se levantar, embora alguns se desequilibrassem. Voltaram para dentro da casa ainda rindo um pouco e Nina foi avisá-los de que o almoço estava pronto.

- Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome! – exclamou Sirius, passando a mão na barriga.

- Está parecendo o Pedro, agora – zoou Tiago.

- Ah, duvido que você também não está – retrucou Sirius.

- Depois desse duelo, quem não estaria? – perguntou Remo, quando entraram na casa.

Seguiram para a cozinha, com Nina à frente. Ela abriu a porta e deu passagem para eles. A mesa nunca esteve tão cheia de coisas gostosas com aquele dia.

Depois de lavarem as mãos e o rosto, no caso de Sirius e Tiago, eles se sentaram à mesa e começaram a comer.

- Nina, isso está uma maravilha! – elogiou Kely.

- Obrigada, senhorita, que bom que gostou! – respondeu Nina, feliz.

- Sua comida sempre é boa – disse Tiago.

Meia hora depois, eles terminaram de comer. Nina tirou as coisas da mesa e colocou a sobremesa: pudim de chocolate, mousse de maracujá e limão e três sabores diferentes de sorvete.

- Não sei como eu vou agüentar comer isso – disse Gina, olhando para tudo que havia a sua frente.

- Vou voltar para Hogwarts com uns cinco quilos a mais – falou Lílian, rindo.

- Deve estar uma delícia! – disse Clara, pegando uma colherada de cada coisa.

Depois de terminarem a sobremesa, não agüentavam comer mais nada. Então, foram para a sala, descansar um pouco, pois não estavam em condições de fazer nada naquele momento.

Se sentaram confortavelmente nos sofás e começaram a conversar. Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela aberta e logo começaram a ficar sonolentos. Um a um, dormiram. A cabeça de Lílian caiu no colo de Tiago, mas o garoto não acordou. Remo e Clara estavam cada um com a cabeça encostada em um braço do sofá. Harry e Gina, assim como Sirius e Kely, estavam abraçados, no mesmo, e maior, sofá.

Quando o relógio bateu seis da tarde, todos acordaram assustados. Lily, quando viu que estava deitada no colo do moreno, se levantou rapidamente e corou um pouco, mas ninguém percebeu, exceto o próprio Tiago.

- Nossa, acho que dormimos – disse Sirius, bocejando.

- Sério? – ironizou Tiago. – Não fazia a mínima idéia disso.

- Ah, então agora sabe – continuou Sirius.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Clara.

- Primeiro, eu acho bom tomarmos um banho – sugeriu Remo.

- Concordo – disse Harry. – Depois voltamos para cá e decidimos o que fazer.

Subiram, então, para os quartos e foram direto para o banho. Os meninos se entediaram por terem que esperar as garotas na porta do banheiro, exceto Harry, já que Gina foi rápida.

Depois de meia hora, eles conseguiram entrar no banho e, quinze minutos depois, já estavam prontos.

Harry e Gina foram os primeiros a chegar na sala. Logo depois, Remo, Clara, Tiago e Lily.

- Onde estão Sirius e Kely? – perguntou Tiago, percebendo que os dois estavam demorando.

- Perguntando por nós? – disse Sirius, entrando na sala.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – questionou Gina.

- Desculpem – disse Kely. – Eu é que acabei demorando demais...

Os dois se sentaram e, por alguns segundos, os oito ficaram apenas se olhando, sem ter nada para dizer.

- Então... – começou Lílian, resolvendo quebrar o silêncio. – Alguém tem alguma idéia do que podemos fazer? Acho que já conversamos tanto esses dias que não temos mais nada o que falar...

- Os marotos sempre têm o que falar, ruiva – disse Tiago, sorrindo. – Nunca percebeu que, quando as aulas estão chatas demais, ficamos conversando por bilhetinhos?

- É claro que percebi, já até respondi um deles uma vez, não se lembra? – respondeu a ruiva, irritada.

- Como eu poderia esquecer desse fato histórico? – perguntou Tiago, se fingindo de ofendido. – Lílian Evans, a monitora certinha, participando de uma conversa dos marotos e não prestando atenção na aula!

- Então, sempre arranjamos assunto – falou Sirius.

- Mas acho que poderíamos fazer algo melhor do que conversar, não acham? – indagou Gina.

- Claro – responderam Remo e Harry.

- Alguém tem idéias? – perguntou Clara.

- Por que não fazemos o que o Sirius disse hoje de manhã? – sugeriu Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não se lembra nem do que disse... Sério problema de memória, Almofadinhas, cuidado! – brincou Tiago. – Você disse para assistirmos um filme.

- Eu aceito! – disse Clara, sorrindo. – Já que não temos condição de fazer alguma coisa que precise de força física, hoje...

- Então, vamos? – questionou Sirius, se levantando. Os amigos levantaram e o seguiram para uma salinha em que havia um telão e algumas poltronas.

- Seria bem melhor se pegássemos alguns colchões e afastássemos as poltronas – sugeriu Tiago.

- Gostei dessa! – falou Sirius.

- Podemos assistir um de romance e um de terror – disse Kely.

- Por mim, tudo bem – respondeu Harry. – Todos de acordo? – perguntou, e os amigos afirmaram.

- Então, vamos fazer assim – começou Clara. – Tiago, você escolhe os filmes, já que conhece todos. Sirius, Kely, vão pegar a pipoca, e a bebida vocês escolhem. Harry, Gina, venham comigo e com o Remo, ajudar a pegar os colchões.

Depois que Clara deu as ordens, cada dupla foi para um canto, fazer o que havia sido dito. Tiago e Lílian continuaram na sala. Ele foi até um armário a um canto e abriu-o, revelando dezenas de filmes, separados por gênero.

- O que acha desse? – perguntou Tiago, pegando um filme de romance.

- Eu amo esse filme, é lindo – disse Lily.

- Ótimo. O de romance está escolhido. Agora falta o de terror. Alguma sugestão?

- Não assisto muitos filmes de terror, então, não sei.

- Tem medo?

- Não, mas não são meus preferidos.

**

Sirius e Kely entraram na cozinha e começaram a fazer a pipoca. Deixaram-na no fogo e foram rapidamente pegar duas jarras de suco de abóbora. Depois de pronta a pipoca, cada um pegou uma jarra de suco e uma bacia de pipoca e seguiram para a sala.

**

Remo, Clara, Harry e Gina pegaram cada um colchão de casal e desceram as escadas. Clara, que estava por último, quase caiu, e, com certeza levaria todos junto com ela.

Com uma enorme dificuldade, por causa do tamanho dos colchões, eles passaram pela porta do hall, em direção à salinha do cinema.

**

- Certo... – respondeu Tiago, procurando outro filme. – O que acha desse? – indagou ele, pegando o filme mais assustador que encontrara. Lílian apenas confirmou.

- Tanto faz – disse ela, se levantando e observando a capa do filme. Tiago também se levantou e ficou de frente para ela, que nem percebeu isso. Quando ela parou de ler a capa e olhou para frente foi que viu e se sobressaltou. – O... O que está fazendo?

- A única coisa que eu quero é... – começou ele, perigosamente próximo à ruiva mas, quando alguém abriu a porta da sala, ela se afastou rapidamente.

- Opa, acho que chagamos na hora errada... – falou Sirius, como se pedisse desculpas.

- O que está feito, está feito – murmurou Tiago, com a cara um minuto depois, os outros quatro chegaram derrubado tudo com os colchões e Sirius, Kely, Tiago e Lílian foram ajudá-los.

Eles afastaram as poltronas e colocaram os colchões no chão. Empurraram as poltronas para ficarem atrás deles, para servirem de apoio para as cabeças.

- Que filme vamos assistir primeiro? – perguntou Harry.

- Acho melhor o de terror – disse Sirius.

- Eu não – discordou Kely. – Prefiro o de romance primeiro, senão, todos vão acabar dormindo se assistirmos ele depois – terminou ela, fazendo um discreto sinal em direção à Tiago e Lílian.

- Está bem – concordou Sirius.

Tiago colocou o filme e parou, para poderem se arrumar nos colchões. Deitaram: Remo, Clara, Harry, Gina, Sirius, Kely, Lílian e Tiago. Depois disso, o garoto colocou o filme para rodar.

Lily não estava prestando muita atenção no filme. Ficava pensando nas palavras de Tiago "_A única coisa que eu quero é..."_ e o que o garoto queria dizer com elas, mas não tinha coragem de perguntar.

_Você é uma grifinória, Lílian Evans, vamos lá! – _pensava ela, com os olhos na tela, mas sem ver o filme. – _Não dá... Não sei se quero saber o que ele iria falar... Mas se Sirius e Kely não tivessem entrado, eu saberia. É, mas eles entraram, e agora tenho a opção, se quero ou não. _

Tiago estava no mesmo estado que a ruiva.

_Vamos lá, Tiago Potter, ela está tão perto... Mas, se eu fizer alguma coisa, vou acabar na pior... Você está na Grifinória, casa dos corajosos, tem que fazer alguma coisa! Não sei, não... ela vai acabar me batendo se eu fizer... Então, pelo menos crie coragem e fale o que estava prestes a dizer, se o cachorro pulguento não entrasse..._

Quando os dois se livraram dos pensamentos, não voltaram sua atenção total ao filme. Eles lançavam olhares de esguelha um para o outro, mas, quando seus olhares se encontraram, eles pararam de fazê-lo e voltaram a atenção para o filme, quando ele já estava no meio.

O filme lembrava um pouco os dois. Ele tentando se aproximar, mas ela sempre o repelia, dizendo que o odiava.

Quando o filme estava no beijo dos protagonistas, Lily não agüentou e foi perguntar a ele o que a intrigava.

- O que... – começou ela, ao ouvido do rapaz, certa de que ninguém a ouvia. – O que você queria dizer aquela hora?

- Quando? – indagou Tiago, mesmo sabendo do que se tratava.

- Quando Sirius e Kely entraram – respondeu ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos do maroto.

- A única coisa que eu quero é... – começou ele, respondendo ao olhar da ruiva. – É que saiba que o que eu sinto por você é tão forte que nada poderia fazer com que eu te traísse. Espero que acredite em mim – terminou ele, com sinceridade, sussurrando ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

_Esses olhos não parecem mentir... Será que está mesmo dizendo a verdade? E agora, Merlin, o que eu faço?_

Eles ficaram ali, apenas se olhando por algum tempo, até que Lily pensou outra vez nas palavras que acabara de ouvir, sorriu, abraçou-o e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

Tiago ficou totalmente estupefato. Pensara que ela apenas o olharia com indiferença e voltaria a assistir ao filme, mas essa reação ele realmente não previra.

Quando se recuperou do choque, também abraçou-a, sentindo a esperança de reconquistá-la tomar seu corpo e sua mente.

Kely sentiu a movimentação ao seu lado, mas esperou alguns minutos para olhar, mas, quando viu, não acreditou no que estava acontecendo: Lílian abraçada a Tiago, sem reclamar ou gritar. Discretamente, ela cutucou Sirius, que, na hora se virou para ver o que era e Kely indicou, com um aceno discreto, os dois ao seu lado.

- Isso é uma coisa inédita – sussurrou ele, ao ouvido da namorada, sorrindo.

- É, parece que está dando certo – respondeu Kely, igualmente baixo.

Decorridas mais meia hora de filme e Remo começou a reclamar.

- Querem parar, por favor? – pediu ele, irritado.

- O quê? – perguntou Lily, se afastando de Tiago, enquanto esse parava o filme.

- Esses dois – respondeu Remo, indicando Sirius e Kely. – Não param de se agarrar!

- E está reclamando por isso? – questionou Tiago, visivelmente irritado. – Eles nem estão do seu lado!

- Mas estão atrapalhando – disse Remo, mas não tão irritado quanto Tiago.

- Está bem, senhor Lupin – falou Sirius, com a cara fechada. - Já paramos, agora quer fazer o favor de colocar o filme para rodar?

Tiago deu play e eles voltaram a assistir ao filme, mas Lílian não voltava a se abraçar a ele, que estava meio receoso de tomar a iniciativa e a ruiva acabar reclamando. E a própria Lily também não voltara a encostar no maroto.

_Vamos lá... – _pensava Tiago. – _Ela não vai fazer nada, agora, então, você é que tem que fazer!_

_Coragem, Lílian Evans... Por que o Remo tinha que escolher justo aquela hora para reclamar? Mas, acho que fez bem, senão eu poderia ter acabado cometendo uma besteira..._

Quando Tiago resolveu que precisava fazer alguma coisa, o filme acabou e todos se levantaram, exceto os dois.

- Vamos ao banheiro – disse Clara, puxando Remo.

- Nós também – falou Gina e Harry a seguiu para fora.

- Vou levar minha gata para dar uma voltinha básica, voltamos em alguns minutos – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- É, parece que sobramos – falou Lily, rindo.

- É... – respondeu Tiago, pensativo.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Nada eu... – começou ele, pensando bem nas palavras que usaria. – Só estava pensando por que você... Perguntou aquilo...

- Ah, nada... Só... Só curiosidade... – respondeu ela, corando e desviando seu olhar dos olhos do maroto.

- Mas, ainda há mais uma coisa.

- Quer saber por que te abracei? – perguntou ela, voltando a olhar em seus olhos. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Bem... Nem eu sei por quê...

Por alguns segundos, eles ficaram naquele silêncio constrangedor, até que Tiago resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Então... Preciso ir ao banheiro, vamos?

- Ah... Claro – respondeu ela, se levantando. Em silêncio, foram até o quarto e, quando estavam saindo, encontraram Harry, Gina, Remo e Clara conversando no corredor, mas, quando eles viram os dois, pararam imediatamente a conversa.

- Tenho certeza de que estavam falando de nós – sussurrou Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a abafar um riso.

- Posso saber sobre o quê conversavam? – perguntou Lílian, quando chegaram mais perto dos quatro.

- Hã... – começou Harry.

- Nada não... – disse Gina.

- Não vão conseguir me enganar – respondeu Tiago, com um sorrido maroto. – Sei que estavam falando de nós.

- Ah, não dá para enganar Tiago Potter, desisto – disse Clara.

- Certo, agora, podem falar sobre o que conversavam? – pediu Lily.

- Bem, nós... – começou Remo, sem saber o que falar.

- Estávamos falando sobre o que fizeram agora há pouco – respondeu Gina, já que nenhum deles daria uma resposta clara e objetiva, ficariam dando voltas.

- Ah, e o que seria isso? – questionou Tiago.

- Ah, vamos lá, você sabe do que estamos falando! – repreendeu Clara.

- Não tenho certeza, por isso quero ouvir da boca de vocês – dessa vez quem falou foi Lily.

- E foi você que começou, senhorita Evans! – exclamou Kely, subindo as escadas de mãos dadas com Sirius.

- Vimos o que aconteceu – falou Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

- Ah, quem desiste agora sou eu! – disse Lily, revirando os olhos. – Não vão falar mesmo, vamos descer.

- Espere – pediu Kely. – Acho melhor já colocarmos o pijama.

- É – concordou Sirius. – Se acabarmos dormindo, pelo menos estamos de pijama.

- Tiveram tempo para pensar nisso enquanto estavam lá fora, Almofadinhas? – indagou Tiago, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não – respondeu Sirius, entrando na brincadeira. – Pensei agora, quando começamos a subir as escadas. Viu como eu penso rápido?

- Ah... – respondeu Tiago, se fingindo de pensativo. – Então foi por isso que subiram as escadas que nem uma tartaruga? – completou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ei! – reclamou Sirius, embora risse com os outros. – Isso não tem graça!

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Lílian, olhando para todos. – Parece que tem sim, estamos todos rindo! – terminou, fazendo com que todos rissem mais.

- Está muito marota, senhorita Evans! – exclamou Gina.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto – começou Remo. – Também acho melhor já nos trocarmos.

Cada dupla foi para seu quarto, colocar os pijamas e camisolas.

Lily vestiu uma camisola de seda verde esmeralda, com um detalhe bordado embaixo.

- Você está linda! – sussurrou Tiago, ao seu ouvido, quando ela saiu do banheiro, chegando por trás dela.

- Só não precisa me assustar! – reclamou ela, embora não tenha gritado, como teria feito há pouco tempo atrás, o que já era um progresso.

- Desculpe, só disse a verdade – desculpou-se o garoto. – Esqueceu de que não há como ficarmos distantes?

- É, esqueci – respondeu ela. – Vamos?

- Claro – concordou ele e os dois saíram do quarto. Pelo visto, eram os primeiros a terminar de se arrumar. – vamos esperá-los lá na sala, é melhor – sugeriu ele e, como a ruiva concordou, os dois desceram.

Como o previsto, não havia ninguém na sala do cinema improvisado. Eles entraram e se deitaram no mesmo lugar em que estavam quando assistiram ao primeiro filme, para esperar os amigos.

- Aquele filme era lindo, não acha? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim... – respondeu a ruiva, que, embora só tivesse assistido metade do filme, duas vezes,, achou-o lindo.

- Já o assisti duas vezes "Vestida para casar"... É um dos poucos filmes que eu realmente gosto – disse Tiago.

- Eu assisti uma vez só, na minha casa mesmo

- Parece um pouco com a gente, não acha?

- Por quê? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sei lá... – respondeu o garoto, sem realmente saber por que pensava daquele modo. Só sabia que era assim... – Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, e queria que você tivesse, também – terminou, olhando diretamente para ela.

- E o que é? – questionou ela, olhando nos olhos castanho esverdeados do maroto.

- Que eu te amo mais do que tudo na vida e que nunca te traí com nenhuma. Acha mesmo que, depois de todo esse tempo tentando te conquistar, suportando seus gritos e, mesmo assim não desisti, eu faria uma coisa dessas? – indagou ele, se aproximando da ruiva.

Ela, por sua vez, não sabia o que responder. Embora tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos o que ocorrera naquele dia, no Salão Principal, aqueles olhos não pareciam mentir.

- Eu... – começou ela, sem saber o que dizer. Então. Tiago colocou o dedo em seus lábios, pedindo que ela não falasse nada.

- Saiba somente que eu te amo e nunca faria nada que pudesse acabar com nosso amor – completou ele, desviando o olhar dela e dando um beijo em sua testa, se separando e, logo depois, foi colocar o filme, no exato momento em que seus amigos entraram na sala.

Kely viu a amiga num estado de transe, com os olhos fora de foco e foi diretamente falar com ela.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou a garota, deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Quê? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando ao normal.

- O que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

- Ah, nada não...

- Duvido. Vai ter que me contar tudo depois, mocinha – disse Kely, usando um tom falsamente mandão. Mas depois abriu um sorriso maroto, igual ao de Sirius. – Só uma coisa, ou melhor, alguém, pode te deixar assim...

- Quem? – indagou a ruiva.

- Você sabe muito bem – respondeu Kely, virando-se para falar com o namorado, deixando Lílian pensativa.

Depois que todos se ajeitaram, Tiago colocou o filme para rodar. Em meia hora de filme, alguém grita e ele dá pause.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, confuso, procurando o autor do grito.

- Kely gritou, mas não sei por quê – explicou Sirius, olhando de um modo indagador para a namorada.

- Ah, não é nada não – respondeu a garota, com um sorrisinho amarelo. – Pode recolocar o filme.

Logo após a filme voltar a rodar, Tiago se aproximou do ouvido da ruiva ao seu lado.

- Sabe por que ela gritou? – questionou ele.

- Não – respondeu Lily, dando de ombros e voltando sua atenção para o filme.

Kely não gritou mais, mas, em compensação, quem reclamou foi Sirius.

- Ai! Não precisa me apertar com tanta força! – disse ele, e Tiago parou o filme pela segunda vez.

- O que foi agora? – indagou ele, suspirando e pensando que, provavelmente terminariam de assistir ao filme pela manhã.

- Acho que, se continuarmos parando o filme assim, vamos terminar de assisti-lo amanhã à noite – falou Gina.

- É, por que reclamou dessa vez, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo.

- A Kely me apertou com força – respondeu o garoto.

- Desculpem, podem recolocar – disse Kely, pela segunda vez aquela noite.

Ele recolocou o filme, esperando que não houvesse mais interrupções, mas ainda estava no começo, provavelmente ficaria pior, perto do fim, aí que teria que parar de três em três minutos...

Quando começou a ficar mais assustador, Kely abraçou Sirius e nem olhava mais para a tela. Lily estava com os olhos arregalados e agarrando o colchão com as duas mãos.

- Está com medo? – perguntou Tiago, sussurrando ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sobressaltar.

- Não faça isso! – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom baixo, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o peito. – Quer me matar do coração?

- Isso nunca, senão eu ficaria sem você, então ia acabar morrendo também, mas de um modo lento e sofrido – essas palavras fizeram com que ela abrisse um tímido sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Tiago.

Dez minutos depois, a ruiva abraçou Tiago, do mesmo modo que fizera quando assistiram ao romance e ele passou uma das mãos sobre suas costas. Nas cenas que mais assustavam, ela segurava sua camisa e colocava a cara em seu peito, assim como Kely em Sirius. Parecia que as duas tinham ensaiado aquilo.

Quando o filme terminou, todos se levantaram.

- Que bom que acabou! – desabafou Kely.

- Mas você nem assistiu o filme! – disse Harry, rindo.

- É, mas escutei – se defendeu.

- O que acham de dormirmos aqui essa noite? – perguntou Clara.

- Eu concordo – disse Remo. – Aqui já está tudo pronto.

- Tudo bem – falaram os outros.

- Só preciso usar o banheiro antes de deitar – disse Gina.

- Eu também – falou Kely.

- Então, vamos todos, depois voltamos – disse Lily e todos concordaram.

Quando eles saíram da sala do cinema, as luzes da sala de estar estavam apagadas, e Kely agarrou o braço de Sirius.

- Não precisa ter medo do escuro – consolou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Me dê uma razão para... – começou a garota, mas logo entrou em pânico ao ouvir um barulho, que parecia vir da porta da sala.

**

**N/a: **Aí está o capítulo trinta e três. Esse foi bem grande, com 22 páginas XD

**Branca Takarai: **aushaushuahs como você mesma disse, o amor é cego! Não dá pra escolher por quem se apaixonar, né :P e concordo que ela é mesmo teimosa, mas... fazer o quê? rsrs Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **auhsuashaush segura um pouquinho sua curiosidade, ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente XD Aí está a outra parte do jogo. No começo a Lily não gostou muito não, mas deve ajudar os dois! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **uashuashu o Tiago vai ficar surdo cedo, é sério... com todos os gritos dela, não há ouvido que aguente! E ainda tem muuito desse jogo pela frente XD Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**The Pink Cat: **A Clara aprendeu com os marotos, né!? Com um primo e amigos desses, quem não se tornaria um maroto? Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **Estou relendo os capítulo e tentando encontrar um lugar que caiba o Harry usando o patrono, está bem difícil =/ Mas prometo que vou colocar onde couber! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Love's Poison: **Seja bem-vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic! Não era minha intenção deixar ninguém mal, mas fui viajar =) auhsuahsaush acordar e dar uma beijo no parceiro? É uma boa ideia, mas um pouco exagerada... Acho que a Lily ia matar o Tiago e a Clara de gritos se dissessem uma coisa dessas pra ela! A fic já está pronta e tem 53 capítulos e o epílogo... São 551 páginas. Beijãoo e obrigada pelo review!

**sango7higurashi: **Bem-vinda! Fico muuuito feliz que não tenha desistido da minha fic! aushuahsu se o Tiago "exagerar" (convenhamos que, para a Lily, se ele falar 'bom dia', já é passar dos limites... Nem tanto assim, mas dá pra entender rsrs) aí que ela não vai aceitar a verdade nunca... Mas um dia ela verá que está errada, e será de um jeito bem estranho X) Em relação ao Sirius, logo logo ele passará só dos beijos uahsuahsuah Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley: **Bem-vinda! E obrigada pelo elogio! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Aí está o capítulo, e espero que goste desse também! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

O próximo capítulo posto no domingo, pois vou viajar de novo... rsrs desculpem, mas vou aproveitar as férias XD

Obrigada pelos comentários!!!!

Beijos a todos!


	35. Preocupação no ar

Cap. 34 – Preocupação no ar

- O... O que é isso? – perguntou Kely, completamente apavorada.

- E eu vou saber? – respondeu Sirius, com um pouco de receio também, após assistir o filme "O grito".

- Alguém vai ver? – indagou Clara, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Eu não – responderam eles, em uníssono.

Tiago, sem nem saber o por que, havia levado a varinha junto com ele, o que se mostrou muito eficiente àquela hora. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso do pijama e se postou à frente do grupo.

- Não! – sussurrou Lílian, apavorada, segurando o braço do garoto.

- Lily, sou o único com varinha aqui, tenho que ver o que é – respondeu Tiago, vendo apenas os olhos brilhantes da ruiva no escuro. – Se alguém atacar, sou o único que vou poder defender.

Depois de dizer isso, acendeu a varinha e deu alguns passos para frente e se virou para ver os amigos. Estavam todos juntos, olhando de uma forma apavorada para ele e para a porta. Mas, no momento em que Tiago se virou novamente para a porta, ela se abriu.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e prenderam a respiração. Mas nada entrou pela porta semi-aberta. Tiago apontou a luz da varinha para todos os lados, mas não viu nada, até que apontou-a de novo para perto da porta e viu...

- Um gato? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- Não é um gato qualquer – disse Tiago, virando-se para os amigos e, logo depois, voltando seu olhar para o gato, que tinha alguma coisa de diferente. – Não é, professora?

Segundos depois, onde estava o gato, agora estava parada em pé a professora McGonagall.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou ela. Parecia bem preocupada.

- Boa noite – responderam todos, aliviados.

- Por que veio fazer essa visita tão cedo? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Vim dar um aviso a vocês – respondeu ela, lançando uma olhar cansado e preocupado a todos.

- Sente-se – disse Tiago, indicando a poltrona, em que a professora se sentou e suspirou, antes de começar a falar. – Preciso... Pedir que tomem muito cuidado daqui para frente – começou.

- Por que, professora? – questionou Remo.

- Está havendo cada vez mais ataques, Voldemort está agindo, não sabemos nem podemos prever onde será o próximo ataque... Enfim, como aqui é um povoado somente de bruxos, é um lugar que pode estar sujeito ao próximo ataque – disse ela, e ninguém a interrompeu, pelo contrário, ficaram processando as informações recebidas, antes de começarem a perguntar.

- Acha que ele pode vir até aqui? – perguntou Gina.

- Que lugares ele já atacou? – indagou Clara.

- Já houve alguma... Morte? – perguntou Remo.

- Calma, por favor, uma pergunta de cada vez – pediu a professora, e a falação cessou. – Respondendo... Pode vir aqui quanto em qualquer outro lugar, é imprevisível. Já atacou alguns povoados bruxos e trouxas. E, sim, houve três mortes.

- O ministério vai fazer alguma coisa? – perguntou Lílian.

- Está tentando, mas é difícil – respondeu a professora, cansada. – Há espiões em toda parte, o ministro não está sabendo o que fazer. É isso quem vim avisá-los, e pedir que tenham o máximo cuidado.

- Mas, professora – protestou Sirius. – Pensamos em fazer as compras de natal no Beco Diagonal, como sempre. Não poderemos ir?

- Vou ver isso, senhor Black – disse ela. – Posso tentar arranjar alguém para vigiá-los no dia em que forem.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Sirius.

- Mais uma coisa – falou Tiago.

- Sim, senhor Potter?

- Eu só queria saber por que a senhora entrou na minha casa quase as duas da manhã – disse ele, num tom meio risonho.

- Em primeiro, por que queria entrar em forma de gato, pois podem estar sendo vigiados, então, pareceria somente um gato de estimação e, em segundo, demorei muito para conseguir entrar, não encontrava uma passagem, aí, resolvei pular e abrir a maçaneta mesmo – respondeu ela.

- Podemos estar sendo vigiados? – questionou Harry, incrédulo.

- Sim, Potter – disse McGonagall.

- Não dá para aparatar aqui, não é, Tiago? – indagou Kely.

- Exato – respondeu o garoto.

- Bem, estou indo – falou a professora, se levantando.

- Até mais – disseram eles. A professora acenou e se transformou em gato, novamente. Ela saiu rapidamente pela porta entreaberta e sumiu na escuridão da madrugada. Tiago puxou Lily até a porta e trancou-a.

- Opa, desculpa – disse ele, ao ver a ruiva quase cair ao ser puxada até ele.

- Sem problema – disse ela, espantando a todos. Provavelmente há pouco tempo atrás ele receberia um grito em resposta. - Vamos terminar de nos arrumar para dormir? – perguntou e Tiago saiu do transe, pensando em um grito dela.

- Claro – responderam eles, e subiram para usar o banheiro e fazer sua higiene.

Depois que todos terminaram, retornaram à sala do cinema. Deitaram na mesma ordem em que estavam, quando assistiram aos filmes. Remo virou para um lado e Clara para o outro. Harry e Gina, assim como Sirius e Kely, se abraçaram e dormiram rapidamente. Apenas Tiago e Lílian não haviam dormido ainda.

- Em que tanto pensa? – murmurou Tiago, ao ouvido dela, para não acordar ninguém.

- Só estava pensando no que a McGonagall disse... – respondeu ela, igualmente baixo. – Não consigo dormir.

- Por quê?

- Não sei... E você, por que não consegue?

- Também não sei...

- Parece que não sou a única que não sabe – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso tímido.

- Com certeza! Vamos tentar dormir, senão não vamos conseguir fazer nada amanhã.

- Hoje é o mais correto.

- Tem razão. Venha aqui, tentaremos dormir juntos, pelo menos não estarei sozinho nessa difícil missão! – disse, fazendo-a rir.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela, deitando cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

- Te amo! – sussurrou ele, quando a ruiva estava quase dormindo. Ela sorriu fracamente e caiu em sono profundo.

Minutos depois, observando-a dormir, ele acabou dormindo também. Nenhuma novidade, foi o último a acordar naquele dia e, como completa novidade, Lily ainda estava dormindo, na mesma posição que dormiu.

Todos já tinham se levantado, mas a sala ainda estava meio escura, pois as cortinas azul marinho impediam que toda a luz passasse. Não querendo acordar a ruiva, ficou observando-a dormir.

- Bom dia! – disse ele, depois de quase meia hora, acordando-a. Ela se espreguiçou, bocejou e esfregou os olhos.

- Bom dia – respondeu ela. – Que horas são?

- Já passa das dez.

- Vamos levantar? Pelo visto todos já acordaram.

- Ah, tem certeza de que quer ir para lá? Está tão gostoso aqui... Ficar te observando dormir... Parece um anjo! – disse ele, fazendo-a corar.

- Então, vamos? – questionou ela, outra vez, se sentando.

- Ah, não – disse Tiago, puxando ela de volta, fazendo-a deitar em seu colo outra vez.

- Vamos sim! – falou a ruiva, voltando a se sentar.

- Está bem, vamos - concordou ele, contrariado.

Os dois se levantaram e foram direto para a cozinha, onde, provavelmente, todos estavam.

- Bom dia! – disseram eles, ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia – responderam os amigos.

- Já voltaram a falar juntos, é um bom sinal! – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa, hein senhorita Evans? – falou Kely.

- Hã? – indagou Lílian.

- Não foi a primeira a acordar, estava sorrindo quando saímos, deitada no colo do Ti... – respondeu a garota e o rosto da ruiva adquiriu um tom mais escuro que seus cabelos.

Os dois se sentaram e começaram a comer, enquanto seus amigos já estavam terminando, mas, mesmo assim, os esperaram.

Quando os dois terminaram, eles seguiram para a sala de estar.

- Então, quando vamos às compras? – perguntou Clara, sorrindo.

- Assim que falarmos com a Minerva – respondeu Tiago, pegando um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro no criado mudo.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Lílian, intrigada.

- Escrever para ela – respondeu o garoto, molhando a pena na tinta e começando a escrever. Dois minutos depois, a carta estava pronta. – Vamos até a estufa comigo, Lily? Preciso mandar a carta.

- Por que até a estufa? – questionou ela, confusa.

- O Eddy fica lá quando venho para as férias – explicou Tiago. – Então, vamos?

- Claro – respondeu a ruiva, sem hesitar e se levantou para acompanhá-lo.

- Já percebeu que ela não está mais reclamando quando ele a chama de Lily? – começou Sirius.

- Ou quando a chama para ir a algum lugar, ela não fala mais "Fazer o quê?" – continuou Kely.

- E ela parou de gritar – terminou Harry.

- Isso é um ótimo sinal – falou Remo.

- Nosso amigo chifrudo está prestes a reconquistar a ruivinha – disse Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso sim é que seria bom – disse Gina.

- Concordo – falou Kely, olhando para o corredor em que eles tinham entrado. – Não agüento mais ver a Lily assim, sempre de mau humor, gritando... Estava tudo tão na paz quando eles estavam namorando...

**

Tiago e Lílian entraram na estufa e seguiram até o fundo dela, onde havia uma casinha de coruja.

- Eddy, preciso de um favor seu – chamou Tiago, e logo a coruja apareceu na portinha. Deu um pio e pulou para o ombro do moreno. Ele amarrou a carta na pata da coruja, foi até uma janela e abriu-a. – Leve esta carta para Minerva McGonagall, está bem? – Eddy piou, indicando que entendera, Tiago esticou o braço para fora da janela e a ave levantou vôo, sumindo no meio das nuvens.

Se virou e, em vez de ir pra a saída, foi mais para o fundo da estufa.

- Onde está indo? – perguntou Lílian.

- Já vai ver – respondeu Tiago, fazendo mistério. Abriu uma portinha lateral e entrou. – Respondida a sua pergunta?

- Uau! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. Estava diante de uma estufa somente de lírios, de todas as cores.

- É aqui que eu sempre passo boa parte do meu tempo das férias – falou Tiago. – Quando não tenho nada para fazer, estou triste ou com saudades suas, eu fico aqui para lembrar do seu perfume... – disse ele, pegando um lírio branco e um vermelho e entregando a ela.

- Obrigada... São lindos!

- Não tanto quanto você! – falou Tiago, se aproximando vagarosamente da ruiva. Ela não fez nada, apenas ficou olhando-o, estava com a respiração ofegante e as pernas bambas. Não conseguia desviar seu olhar daqueles olhos castanho esverdeados.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, retomando os sentidos, mas ainda com a voz fraca.

- O que preciso, senão vou morrer – disse, com a voz baixa, roçando seu nariz no dela, que não conseguia, nem queria resistir. Tiago, vendo que ela não se opunha, foi se aproximando cada vez mais, até que, quando estava pronto para beijá-la...

- Estão demorando, o que estão fa... – começou Sirius, abrindo a porta com tudo e se deparando com os dois, a milímetros um do outro, mas, rapidamente se separaram.

- Tinha que ser o pulguento! – reclamou Tiago, fechando a cara, enquanto Lily ficava vermelha.

- Opa, desculpa mais uma vez... – disse Sirius.

- Da próxima você vira cachorro quente! – disse Tiago.

- Eu tentei impedir, mas ele é mais forte do que eu – falou Kely, num tom de quem pede desculpas.

- Vamos? – indagou Lílian.

- Sim – responderam os três. As duas andaram mais à frente, enquanto Tiago e Sirius, mais atrás.

- Da próxima eu juro que você vira cachorro quente, Almofadinhas! – ameaçou Tiago.

- Desculpa, Pontas, não sabia que estavam assim...

- Pois é, se não sabia que nos deixasse em paz! Por que veio atrás de nós?

- Sei lá...

Eles voltaram à sala e, quando entraram, todos os presentes notaram a cara de Tiago.

- Tenho certeza que Sirius não entrou em boa hora – murmurou Remo para Clara.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar, mas, nem vinte minutos depois, Nina apareceu, avisando que o almoço estava pronto. Após almoçarem, resolveram que ficariam dentro de casa àquele dia, pois estava muito frio do lado de fora e estavam cansados por terem ido dormir tarde a noite passada.

Sentaram-se em seus lugares de costume e começaram a conversar sobre o assunto que a professora falou de madrugada: os ataques de Voldemort.

Por volta das quatro da tarde, Eddy entrou pela janela semi-aberta e pousou no braço do sofá, ao lado do dono. Estendeu a pata e Tiago desprendeu a carta.

- Obrigada, Eddy, pode ir descansar – disse ele à coruja, que piou e foi direto para a estufa. O garoto abriu a carta e começou a lê-la.

_Potter,_

_Conversei com Dumbledore sobre o que havia falado, de ir às compras no Beco Diagonal. Ele disse que vai arranjar alguém para acompanhá-los durante as compras._

_Amanhã, cedo, um carro do ministério irá à sua casa, pegá-los e os deixará no Caldeirão Furado. Até agora não sei como Dumbledore conseguiu esses dois carros, mas o fato é que o fez._

_Então, estejam à porta às dez da manhã. _

_Tenham um bom dia,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

- E então? – perguntou Gina, curiosa.

- O que ela respondeu? – perguntou Harry.

- Iremos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã, às dez da manhã. Um carro do ministério virá nos pegar e alguém nos acompanhará durante o dia – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Sirius, sorrindo também.

- Sua mãe vai querer que compremos alguma coisa? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim, ela deixou uma lista do que quer – respondeu Tiago.

- Mas, como vamos fazer com essas cordas? – perguntou Kely, levantando o braço com a pulseirinha.

- Por quê? – indagou Gina, sem entender por que elas atrapalhariam.

- Se quisermos ir para lugares diferentes, não conseguiremos – respondeu a garota.

- Mas não poderemos nos separar – argumentou Harry. – Alguém vai nos acompanhar e não acho que seja mais de uma pessoa para nos dividir em dois grupos.

- Não seja por isso – continuou Kely. – E se quisermos ir para locais diferentes dentro da loja?

- Suspendemos o jogo por algum tempo, assim como fizemos no campeonato – disse Tiago.

- Eu concordo – falou Clara. Lily era a única que não falava nada e Tiago sabia muito bem o porquê.

_Eu quase deixei ele me beijar... – _pensava ela. – _Não, a sorte foi que o Sirius entrou e me salvou na hora certa... Mas... E se tivesse acontecido? O que eu teria feito? – _as perguntas não paravam de surgir em sua cabeça e, para nenhuma delas, ela tinha uma resposta.

Eles continuaram conversando e Lily, pensando. Quando eram quase oito, Nina veio avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Todos se levantaram, menos Tiago e a ruiva, que nem tinha percebido isso, e seguiram, sem esperar, para a cozinha.

Parecia que Sirius queria reparar o erro que fez pela tarde, mas, para Tiago, nada poderia fazer aquilo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou ele à ruiva, que não respondeu. Estava com os olhos fora de foco desde que retornaram da estufa. – Lily? – tentou ele outra vez, sem sucesso. Sentou-se, então, ao lado dela e chegou bem perto de seu ouvido. – Hora de jantar, vamos? – conseguira. Ela voltou à realidade rapidamente, se assustando, mas logo voltou ao normal. – Foi difícil te fazer acordar! Vamos?

- Onde? – questionou ela.

- Jantar, todos já foram.

- Que horas são?

- Oito.

- Achei que era mais cedo.

- Também, ficou a tarde toda sem falar nada, pensando e pensando...

- Desculpa, eu estava pensando... – começou ela, mas logo parou, pois quase falou do momento na estufa.

- Eu sei o que pensou! – sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela e abriu um enorme sorriso. Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele mudou de assunto. – Vamos logo, estou morto de fome!

Sem falar mais nada, ela seguiu-o em direção à cozinha. Quando entraram, todos os olhares se viraram para eles. Tiago fingiu não perceber e se sentou em um dos lugares vazios e, ao seu lado, a ruiva se sentou.

Quando terminaram, retornaram à sala para decidir se fariam alguma coisa aquela noite.

- Acho melhor não fazermos nada hoje – disse Gina.

- Por quê? – perguntou Clara, que queria assistir a outros filmes.

- Vamos andar muito amanhã – respondeu Gina.

- E daí? – rebateu Clara.

- Se dormirmos tarde hoje não conseguiremos andar por todo o Beco Diagonal amanhã – falou Kely.

- E comprar tudo o que minha mãe pediu – completou Tiago. – Serão várias sacolas, acreditem em mim.

- Eu sei disso – disse Sirius. – Quando a tia Sara deixa essa lista de natal, se preparem para carregar as sacolas!

- Ah, mas eu queria assistir um filme ótimo que tem aqui! – reclamou Clara e a discussão começou.

- Chega! – dessa vez quem gritou foi Lílian, que não agüentava mais. Fazia quinze minutos que estavam discutindo, sem chegar a acordo nenhum. – Vamos fazer isso de um modo democrático.

- O que propõe? – indagou Tiago.

- Quem é a favor de assistir o filme? – perguntou a ruiva e apenas Clara levantou a mão. – Desculpe, mas a maioria venceu, sem filmes essa noite. Podemos fazer isso outro dia, em que não precisaremos andar muito no dia seguinte.

- Foi bem justo – disse Remo. Clara, mesmo contrariada, teve que concordar com ele.

Uma hora depois, todos subiram para seus quartos, vestiram os pijamas e caíram na cama, dormindo rapidamente, exceto Lily, que ficou pensando até por volta da meia noite.

No dia seguinte, quinta-feira, todos acordaram cedo, animados com a idéia de ir ao Beco Diagonal. Os meninos se arrumaram rapidamente, para não se atrasarem, já as meninas passaram meia hora no banheiro.

- Por que elas demoram tanto tempo para se arrumar? – perguntou Sirius a si mesmo, já cansado de esperar à porta do banheiro.

- Falando sozinho? – indagou Kely, abrindo a porta e fazendo Sirius se desequilibrar e entrar pulando de um pé só, enquanto Kely rachava de rir.

- Vamos? – questionou Sirius, quando se recompôs.

- Claro – respondeu a garota, acompanhando o namorado.

Quando eles saíram do quarto, Remo e Clara também estavam saindo. Harry e Gina, assim como Tiago e Lílian, já deviam estar tomando seu café da manhã, pois a porta de ambos os quartos estava aberta.

Quando os quatro entraram na cozinha, Harry, Gina, Lily e Tiago estavam terminando de comer, mas ficaram fazendo companhia aos amigos.

Eram quase nove e meia quando os quatro terminaram.

- Vamos logo! – apressou Tiago.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ainda tenho que pegar a lista de presentes no quarto dos meus pais – respondeu Tiago.

- Mas isso é rápido – disse Lily.

- Ah, não é mesmo – discordou Tiago. – Não quando você tem que procurar a lista num quarto enorme! Vamos subir, senão nunca vou achar a bendita lista.

- E por que não a procurou antes? – indagou a ruiva.

- Esqueci – respondeu Tiago. Os dois subiram e foram até o quarto doa pais do garoto, enquanto os amigos seguiram para a sala. O quarto era realmente enorme.

- Sabe por onde começar a procurar? – perguntou Lílian.

- Minha mãe disse que estaria no armário, só não sei qual.

- Ah, e isso ajuda muito! – exclamou Lily, irônica. – Tem, pelo menos, uns sete armários aqui!

- Tenho uma idéia de onde pode estar.

- Onde?

- Nesse aqui – respondeu ele, apontando para um pequeno armário ao lado do guarda roupa.

- Por que acha que está aí?

- É aqui que eles guardam os pergaminhos – disse Tiago, abrindo a gaveta.

- Vai ser difícil – falou Lily, suspirando, ao ver a bagunça de pedaços de pergaminho que havia ali.

Os dois começaram a fuçar na gaveta até encontrar a lista. Para isso, levaram quinze minutos. Quando desceram, seus amigos já estavam prontos para sair, só estavam esperando os dois. Embora o carro do ministério ainda não tivesse chegado, resolveram esperar nos portões.

- Acho melhor suspendermos o jogo agora – sugeriu Sirius e todos concordaram. Segundos depois, não estavam mais presos pelas pulseirinhas.

Dez horas em ponto o carro parou em frente à casa. Eles entraram e perceberam que fora ampliado magicamente.

Após fecharem as portas, o motorista começou a andar. A viagem foi tranqüila e, em pouco tempo, pararam em frente ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Quem os espera está dentro do bar – avisou o motorista, com uma voz grave. – Que horas poderei voltar?

- As quatro – disse Tiago. – Obrigada – agradeceu, antes de sair do carro. Logo que bateram as portas, o carro ganhou velocidade e sumiu. Então, eles entraram no bar e, rapidamente, viram quem os acompanharia nas compras.

**

**N/a: **capítulo trinta e quatro está aí XD Espero que gostem!

**Love's Poison: **auahsuahsua acho que a Lily é mais cabeça dura do que a Gina, hein! rsrs que gosto que passa de geração a geração que você quer dizer? Se eu for viajar de novo, será no último fim de semana de julho, mas aí é só sexta, sábado e domingo =) Vou atualizar de novo na quinta-feira! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**sango7higurashi: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD Eu quero um Tiago pra mim! Ele é tão fofo *-* Quem não quer?? rsrs mas, infelizmente é beeem difícil encontrar um... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **XD Parabéns atrasado!!! ahsuahs Assistiu Harry Potter no dia do seu aniversário? Eu faço aniversário em um dia 15 também, mas é de abril, o mesmo dia da Emma Watson :P Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Layla black: **Se o jogo não ajudasse, acho que nem sei mais o que poderia ajudar... mas o que ajudou mesmo foi a aposta... sem ela a Lily nem estaria na casa do Tiago! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **aushuashuashu sentindo a tensão?? Bom, agora que já descobriu o que era o barulho, tinha pensado que podia ser isso? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Branca Takarai: **auhsuahsuh eu imaginei uma dancinha e a música de aleluia ao fundo quando li seu comentário!!! Coitado do Tiago se acontecesse dele voltar a estaca zero... Seria sofrimento demais... Não se preocupe que isso não vai acontecer, não =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **Seja muito bem-vinda! E obrigadaa! Fico feliz que goste da minha fic! auhsuahsu o próximo capítulo vem na quinta-feira, e o próximo direi quando postar o trinta e cinco, ok? ;) Beijãaoo e obrigada pelo review!!!

Quem já foi assistir "Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe"? O que acharam do filme?

Capítulo trinta e cinco "Compras e problemas" virá na quinta-feira e terá muuuuitos acontecimentos!!!

Um pedacinho dele para vocês:

"A cada minuto, mais e mais comensais apareciam e cercavam-nos por todos os cantos. Tiago tentou correr até Hagrid e as quatro, mas foi barrado por um feitiço, lançado por um dos encapuzados. Ele caiu no chão, mas logo se reergueu, com a varinha em punho.

- Não podem lutar contra nós, estamos em maior quantidade. Não sabe contar, Potter? – disse um deles, com desdém, e Tiago imediatamente reconheceu o autor daquela voz."

Continua...

Beijos a todos e obrigada pelos comentários, fizeram uma autora feliz!


	36. Compras e problemas

Cap. 35 – Compras e problemas

Hagrid estava sentado em uma grande cadeira, sozinho e acenou freneticamente para eles, quando entraram. O grupo seguiu em linha reta até o meio gigante.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele, alegre.

- Bom dia – responderam todos, embora estivessem meio duvidosos se era mesmo Hagrid quem os acompanharia.

- Você que vai com a gente, Hagrid? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu mesmo! – respondeu Hagrid, se levantando. – Todos prontos?

- Claro – disse Lílian e seguiu o gigante até a saída do bar. Eles passaram pela porta e Remo, o último, fechou-a. Eles estavam em um lugar pequeno, com algumas latas de lixo, cercado por um muro alto de tijolos.

Ele retirou seu guarda-chuva cor de rosa do casaco de pele de toupeira e bateu três vezes na parede com a ponta dele. Os tijolos começaram a abrir em uma espécie de passagem. Harry sorriu ao se lembrar da primeira vez que entrara no Beco Diagonal, fora da mesma maneira que agora, só que ele e Hagrid estavam sozinhos.

- Pronto – disse Hagrid quando os tijolos pararam de se mover. – Agora, às compras!

Dizendo isso, entrou no Beco Diagonal. Estava quase vazio, se não fosse por alguns bruxos e bruxas que andavam pelo local, sempre com pressa e em grupos, pois as notícias dos ataques de Voldemort estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e ninguém queria se expor.

- Onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Kely.

- Podemos comprar os presentes que queremos, primeiro, e depois os da lista da minha mãe – sugeriu Tiago e eles concordaram.

- Então, onde querem ir? – indagou Sirius.

- Vamos à loja de roupas, antes – falou Clara, que estava louca para comprar suas novas vestes, e iria aproveitar aquela hora para fazer isso.

Eles seguiram até a loja da Madame Malkin. Havia apenas duas pessoas ali, que não se demoraram muito e logo foram embora.

Enquanto os meninos seguiram para um lado da loja, as meninas foram para o outro.

- O que acha desse?

- E esse? – perguntavam as garotas, umas às outras, para escolher o que comprariam. Os garotos somente olhavam as vestes, não iriam comprar nada ali.

- Estão escolhendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Kely a eles.

- Não – respondeu Remo.

- Então venham aqui nos ajudar – disse ela. Os quatro respiraram profundamente e foram até lá. Meia hora depois e nenhuma delas tinha escolhido o que queria.

- Acho que teremos que voltar outro dia – comentou Sirius a Tiago, baixo.

- Provavelmente – respondeu Tiago, igualmente baixo. – Se não tivermos que vir mais dois, porque hoje e a próxima vez será só para elas escolherem as roupas.

- O que tanto cochicham? – perguntou Gina.

- Nada – responderam os dois, voltando à tarefa de escolher tecidos.

Mais uma hora na loja e elas finalmente terminaram.

- Graças a Merlin! Não estava mais agüentando ficar naquela loja! – reclamou Sirius, quando saíram, cada um carregando uma sacola.

- De graças mesmo, Almofadinhas – disse Harry. – Nossa sorte é que não precisamos pedir colchões para a Madame Malkin.

Passaram em várias lojas, em que não demoraram mais do que o suficiente para comprar o que queriam. Pararam, então, em uma lanchonete, para comer alguma coisa, pois já era hora do almoço.

Tiveram que usar duas mesas: uma para eles e outra para as sacolas. Eram o grupo mais animado que andava pelo lugar. Sempre rindo e falando alto, enquanto os outros andavam cautelosos e com pressa, sem parar para conversar.

Após o almoço, começaram a comprar o que a mãe de Tiago pedira. Para isso, deram mais uma volta pelo Beco.

Quando terminaram a lista, já eram quase três e meia.

- O carro vem nos pegar as quatro, ainda precisam comprar mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Clara.

- Eu preciso – disse Tiago.

- Eu também – falou Clara.

- Mas acho que não vai dar tempo de irmos a dois lugares diferentes antes de o carro chegar – falou Lílian.

- Então, vamos fazer assim – sugeriu Sirius. – Hagrid, vá com elas e nós quatro vamos juntos e nos encontramos na frente da sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Certo?

- Quem chegar primeiro espera o outro – completou Harry.

- Mas não é perigoso vocês andarem sozinhos por aí? – questionou Kely.

- É rápido – respondeu Tiago.

- Não se preocupem, já estaremos de volta – disse Remo, se virando e começando a andar, enquanto a garotas seguiram para o lado oposto.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Harry não andaram muito. Tiago estava à frente, pois ele é quem iria comprar e sabia qual loja era. Parou, então, em frente a uma grande loja e entrou. Rapidamente encontrou o que queria, pegou e pagou à bruxa que estava no caixa, enquanto seus amigos esperavam à porta.

- O que você comprou, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Não posso falar, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo e guardando o pacotinho no bolso.

- Ah... – começou Sirius, mas não pôde nem terminar a frase, pois ouviram um estrondo em algum lugar do Beco Diagonal e correram para fora, ver qual era o problema.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou Tiago, assustado, procurando a fonte do barulho.

- Não sei, mas acho melhor irmos ver – disse Harry.

- Vamos! – exclamou Remo e eles saíram correndo. Quanto mais se aproximavam do centro do Beco, mais viam as pessoas correndo de lá.

- Estamos perto – disse Tiago.

Quando chegaram ao centro, viram várias pessoas encapuzadas e a destruição visível que tinham acabado de causar.

- Comensais – murmurou Harry, para si mesmo.

- Onde será que estão as meninas?- perguntou Remo, preocupado.

- Espero que não tenham vindo para cá quando escutaram o estrondo – falou Sirius, com a voz temerosa.

- Errado, Almofadinhas elas vieram – disse Tiago, apontando para o outro lado da rua, onde as quatro e Hagrid estavam, com expressões preocupadas e, a delas, brancas.

A cada minuto, mais e mais comensais apareciam e cercavam-nos por todos os cantos. Tiago tentou correr até Hagrid e as quatro, mas foi barrado por um feitiço, lançado por um dos encapuzados. Ele caiu no chão, mas logo se reergueu, com a varinha em punho.

- Não podem lutar contra nós, estamos em maior quantidade, não sabe contar, Potter? – disse um deles, com desdém, e Tiago imediatamente reconheceu o autor daquela voz.

- Ranhoso – disse ele, com desprezo.

- Então, Potter, sabe contar? – repetiu ele, retirando o capuz, com um sorrisinho malévolo no rosto.

- Diferente de você, eu sei sim, Ranhoso – respondeu o garoto.

- Não. Ouse. Me. Insultar! – exclamou Snape, pausadamente, ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Ah... – começou Tiago. – Vejo que não fica mais colorido quando está com raiva. Acho que foi assim que eu o deixei da última vez.

- Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso, Potter! – gritou Snape, lívido de fúria.

- Quantas vezes já me disse isso e nunca fez nada? – questionou Tiago, fingindo tentar se lembrar de algo.

- Não se descontrole, o Lorde das Trevas quer que tudo saia certo, não podemos errar – disse outra voz, ao lado de Snape.

- Ah, está aqui também, é, Malfoy? – falou Sirius, se postando ao lado de Tiago, também com a varinha erguida. – Veio fazer o que, Malfoy, ajudar seu amiguinho?

- Ora, ora, você está sendo muito ousado, Black, meça suas palavras se não quer que acabemos com você e seus amiguinhos antes que possa dizer mais uma palavra – disse Malfoy, lentamente, retirando o capuz.

- Não me venha com ameaças, sabem que não podem fazer nada, daqui a pouco os aurores já estarão aqui – disse Tiago.

- Vai descobrir que, assim como posso fazer algo agora, Potter – começou Snape. – Já fiz.

- Como assim já fez? – perguntou Tiago, confuso, enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Hagrid, que resolvera não atacar e ficar apenas protegendo as meninas, caso algum deles resolvesse lançar feitiços.

- Vejo que meu plano deu muito certo – falou ele, com um sorrisinho que não agradava Tiago nem um pouco.

- Não vejo nenhum plano seu que teve sucesso até agora – disse Tiago, tentando distraí-los, enquanto andava vagarosamente até o resto do grupo.

- Ah, mas eu sei que deu, senão não estaria sozinho, agora – respondeu Snape.

- Você não fala coisa com coisa – disse Tiago, ainda sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Meu plano foi tão com que você nem percebeu que foi um plano... Ainda deve estar pensando que foi um simples acontecimento que te atrapalhou...

- Seja direto, Ranhoso, pare de ficar enrolando! – exclamou Sirius, cansado de ficar naquele joguinho.

- Sabe... – começou Snape, que parecia estar gostando da situação. – Separá-la de você foi tão fácil...

Tiago, de repente, entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso. Sua respiração se tornou mais rápida e ele ficou vermelho de raiva, apertando o punho da varinha com mais força.

- Foi você! – exclamou ele, dessa vez andando mais rápido, sem se importar em ter cuidado. – VOCÊ FOI O RESPONSÁVEL!

- Quê? – perguntaram as meninas, uma para a outra, completamente confusas. O mesmo acontecia com os meninos.

- Só agora a ficha caiu, Potter? – indagou Snape, dando um risinho desdenhoso.

- SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! VOCÊ ME SEPAROU DA LILY! VOCÊ MANDOU AQUELA GAROTA ME BEIJAR QUANDO ELA ESTIVESSE ENTRANDO NO SALÃO! VOCÊ ME PAGA! - gritou Tiago, mais alto ainda.

- Finalmente entendeu, não é, Potter? – disse Snape. Provavelmente não percebera que Lílian estava presente, mas escondida por Hagrid. – Agora que ela te odeia novamente, o caminho está livre para mim.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso! – exclamou Sirius. – Não deixaremos você sair daqui hoje.

- E como farão isso, Black? Estamos em maior número – repetiu Snape.

- Quantidade não é qualidade, Ranhoso – falou Sirius, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- É o que veremos! – exclamou Snape, se virando para os comensais e fazendo um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. No momento seguinte, eles começaram a atacar. Cada um saiu correndo para um lado e somente dez deles ficaram ali, duelando com eles.

Hagrid lutava com dois e os outros, com um cada um. Tiago com Snape e Sirius com Malfoy.

- É o máximo que pode fazer, Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago, se desviando de todos os feitiços. – Assim não passará nem em um teste de mira! E nunca vai conseguir me acertar!

- Seu... – começou Snape, mas parou de falar para se conseguir se desviar de um feitiço.

- Fale, fale bastante, Ranhoso, assim a Lily pode saber, pela sua boca, de tudo o que você fez! – exclamou Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntou Snape, olhando para os lados e viu Lílian duelando com um dos comensais. – Eu não sabia...

- Que ela estava aqui? – terminou Tiago, interrompendo-o. – Percebi. E isso foi ótimo, senão não teria contado como fez para me separar dela. Agora, ela sabe que foi você!

Eles voltaram a duelar sem dizer mais nada, Tiago lançava um feitiço atrás do outro e Snape, na maioria das vezes, apenas desviava.

Os comensais que saíram correndo pelo Beco Diagonal retornaram e agora a luta estava desigual. Eles cercaram todos, que, juntos, ao centro, pararam de atacar, assim como os comensais.

Tiago estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Por que os comensais parariam de atacar? Só fariam isso por ordem de...

- Voldemort – murmurou ele e, no instante seguinte, Voldemort aparatou em frente a eles.

- Olha o que temos aqui... – disse ele, calmamente, caminhando até os garotos.

- Não se atreva... – começou Hagrid, se colocando à frente deles.

- Já o derrotei uma vez, Hagrid, se lembra? Não tente lutar comigo, sabe que vai perder – falou Voldemort, calmamente.

- Não me derrotou, mentiu para se salvar, isso sim. Mentiu! – exclamou Hagrid, parecendo furioso. Com um movimento rápido, Voldemort deixou Hagrid inconsciente. Provavelmente usara um feitiço muito poderoso, para causar aquele efeito em um meio gigante.

- Olha só o que temo aqui. Potter, nos encontramos de novo, então – continuou Voldemort, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

Tiago não agüentava mais, tinha que extravasar sua raiva e, se fosse assim, que fosse com Voldemort. Sem dizer nada, ele começou a atacar.

- Você é um imprestável, assim como todos os seus seguidores de meia tigela! – gritou Tiago, furioso com todos eles, principalmente Snape.

- Olha só como fala, Potter, posso decidir te calar para sempre agora mesmo – disse Voldemort. – Vamos ver o que você quer que eu faça. _Crucio! – _lançou a maldição em Tiago, que caiu se contorcendo no chão frio de pedra do Beco.

Nunca sentira tanta dor na vida. Perdeu os sentidos, seus ossos pareciam estar em chamas, não conseguia mais enxergar nada, estava prestes a morrer de dor quando a maldição cessou.

Alguém puxou-o para um canto, ele não conseguiu ver quem era.

- Tiago, você está bem? – perguntou alguém, bem perto dele. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele abriu os olhos e viu que Lílian estava ali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele apenas sorriu e tentou se levantar.

- Por que... – começou ele, dolorido. – Pararam de atacar?

- Todos combinaram de atacar Voldemort ao mesmo tempo, preciso te tirar daqui – explicou ela, tentando pensar num modo de fazer aquilo.

- Não, se sairmos, eles estarão em uma desvantagem pior ainda – disse Tiago, se pondo de pé com muita dificuldade.

- Mas você não está em condições de fazer nada!

- Tenho que fazer – disse ele, caminhando lentamente até onde os amigos tentavam enfeitiçar Voldemort, sem sucesso.

- Vocês são idiotas! – exclamou Voldemort. – Não podem me vencer! – terminou, fazendo sinais para os comensais, que os encurralaram novamente. – Ora, conseguiu se levantar, Potter? Aprecio sua força de vontade, mas ela não ajudará muito agora. _Crucio! – _disse ele e Tiago foi derrubado por uma nova onda de dor.

Voldemort parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo. Ele parou a maldição a Tiago apenas se virou, ainda deitado no chão, muito fraco.

- E quem é que disse isso? – perguntou Harry, se colocando à frente do pai, que estava inconsciente no chão. Tentava mantê-lo falando, enquanto tentava passar o que estava pensando para seus amigos. Conseguiu avisar Sirius, que, discretamente, passou o recado para os outros.

- Eu digo – continuou Voldemort, que não havia percebido essa comunicação entre eles. – E acredite em mim, não irão muito longe desse jeito. Podem se render e se juntar a mim, então, não os matarei. Caso contrário, diga adeus a todos.

- Eu escolho... JÁ!!! – gritou Harry e todos lançaram feitiços e Sirius, que estava com uma bomba de bosta, lançou-a para o alto, provocando uma grande fumaça. Nisso, eles foram rapidamente até Hagrid, que estava ao lado das sacolas. Harry e Remo carregaram Tiago.

Lílian segurou no braço de Hagrid e pegou algumas das sacolas. Sirius lançou outra bomba de bosta e pegou mais algumas sacolas, enquanto Harry aparatava com Tiago, Lílian com Hagrid e os outros, cada um por si e com o resto das sacolas.

Apareceram em frente à mansão dos Potter. Remo fez um feitiço de levitação para carregar Hagrid para dentro e Tiago foi levado por Harry e Sirius.

Ao entrarem na mansão, Nina veio correndo até eles e ajudou-os a levar Tiago para seu quarto, com Harry e Sirius atrás, e colocaram Hagrid no sofá. Depois disso, Remo subiu para ver como estava seu amigo.

Hagrid acordou rapidamente e, ainda pensando que estava no meio da luta, empunhou seu guarda-chuva e começou a procurar pelos comensais, só depois percebendo que não corriam mais perigo.

- Desculpem, mas achei que ainda estávamos no Beco Diagonal... – disse Hagrid, meio sem graça.

- Tudo bem, entendemos – respondeu Gina.

- Então, como fizeram para sairmos de lá? – perguntou ele. – É que eu estava inconsciente, sabe... Maldito Voldemort!

- Aparatando – respondeu Kely.

- Certo... – falou ele, e seu olhar pousou nas sacolas. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou. – E ainda conseguiram trazer todas as sacolas?

- Sim – respondeu Clara. – Sirius e Harry aparataram com Tiago, Lílian, com você, e como nós estávamos com as mãos livres, as trouxemos também.

- Obrigado, Lílian – agradeceu Hagrid, olhando para a ruiva, mas ela estava no sofá, absorta em seus pensamentos, olhando para o chão, mas sem realmente vê-lo.

- Lily? – chamou Kely, olhando para a amiga, mas ela não respondeu.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Deve estar pensando no que o Snape disse hoje... – falou Gina.

- E em tudo o que aconteceu com o Tiago – completou Kely e Lily, ao ouvir o nome dele, despertou.

- Vou até lá em cima – avisou ela, se pondo de pé e subindo as escadas rapidamente.

- Só quero ver agora o que vai dar – disse Clara.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hagrid, confuso, pois não estava entendendo nada.

- A Lily viu o Tiago beijando outra garota há quase dois meses – começou Gina.

- Mas ninguém sabia que tinha sido um plano do Snape para separá-los – continuou Kely.

- E agora que todos já sabem... – terminou Clara.

- Entendo – disse Hagrid. – Só espero que esses dois se entendam.

- Todos nós esperamos isso – falou Sirius, entrando na sala, com Harry e Remo.

- A Lily acabou de entrar e nós descemos para deixá-la com ele – disse Harry.

- E como ele está? – perguntou Kely, abraçando o namorado.

- Ainda inconsciente – respondeu Remo, se largando no sofá e sendo seguido por todos.

- E vocês, como estão? – questionou Sirius.

- Com alguns arranhões, mas bem – respondeu Kely, sorrindo.

- Que bom que estão todos bem – falou Hagrid, sorrindo. – E eu, já vou indo, tenho que falar com Dumbledore.

- Está bem, tchau, Hagrid – disseram todos. Hagrid fez um aceno com sua enorme mão e saiu da mansão. Na rua, aparatou.

- Alguém sabe por que ele tem tanta raiva do Voldemort? – indagou Clara, olhando um por um.

- Será pelo mesmo motivo de todos nós? – respondeu Sirius, como se fosse óbvio.

- Não por isso – falou Clara. – Lembra quando Voldemort disse que já tinha derrotado Hagrid uma vez e Hagrid respondeu que não havia sido derrotado, que Voldemort mentiu para se salvar?

- Eu também queria saber o porquê disso – disse Remo, pensativo.

- Eu sei – respondeu Harry e todos os olhares se viraram para o garoto.

- Como é que você pode saber tanto? – questionou Sirius, fazendo-o rir.

- Então, conte para a gente – pediu Clara.

- Só peço que não comentem isso com ninguém, ninguém mesmo, isso não pode vazar – pediu Harry. – É uma informação importante.

- Prometemos que não vamos contar – disse Sirius, sincero.

- Está bem – falou Harry e respirou fundo antes de começar a contar a história. – Quando eu estava no segundo ano, encontrei o diário de Tom Riddle, que, na verdade, era uma Horcrux. Quando perguntei sobre a Câmara Secreta, ele respondeu que não poderia me falar, mas poderia mostrar. Então, não sei o que aconteceu, eu meio que entrei no diário, na lembrança dele.

- Continue! – pediu Sirius, interessado na história.

- Ele me mostrou que havia denunciado Hagrid de ter aberto a Câmara Secreta, mas, na verdade, o próprio Voldemort é quem tinha aberto. É por isso que ele disse que Voldemort tinha mentido – explicou Harry.

- Agora eu entendo – falou Clara.

**

Lily subiu as escadas e foi até seu quarto, antes de ir para o de Tiago. Sentou-se na cama e ficou ali por algum tempo, apenas pensando...

Passados alguns minutos, saiu do quarto e entrou no do maroto. Seguiu até sua cama e sentou ao lado dele, que estava inconsciente. Segurou sua mão e deixou algumas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

- Por quê? Me diga por que tudo isso aconteceu! – disse ela, com a voz chorosa.

Ela ficou ali, sentada ao lado de Tiago por um longo tempo. O sol já estava se pondo, e seus últimos raios lançaram sobre as nuvens uma luz alaranjada e rosa, misturado com dourado. Logo o negrume aveludado tomou conta do céu e alguns pontinhos brilhavam sobre ele e a lua crescente encoberta pelas nuvens.

- É exatamente assim que eu me sinto – disse ela, observando o céu. – O que me dava vida, meu sol, se apagou dentro de mim, e a escuridão tomou conta, apenas com um ou dois pintinhos de claridade que não conseguem iluminar minha alma. Te acusei de ter me traído por todo esse tempo, e agora que sei a verdade, não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer – completou, passando a observar o garoto.

- Então, deixe que eu volte a iluminar a sua vida – disse Tiago, com a voz fraca, abrindo os olhos, mas ainda assim, sorria.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a ruiva, preocupada.

- Com você ao meu lado, bem melhor – falou, e Lily sorriu.

- Fico tão feliz que nada de grave tenha acontecido – disse ela, não agüentando mais e abraçou Tiago, voltando a chorar.

- Agora sabe que eu nunca te traí, nunca fiz nada para te magoar.

- Sim, e me culpo por não ter percebido isso antes.

- A culpa não é sua. Acho que qualquer pessoa faria isso. O importante é que a verdade foi revelada. Nem eu sabia que era um plano, só pensava que ela tinha feito aquilo por fazer.

- E eu, que você tinha me traído. Se não tivesse vindo para cá, ainda não saberia a verdade...

- Esqueça isso, agora sabe, e isso é o que importa para mim e mais nada – disse ele, levantando a cabeça da ruiva e olhando profundamente em seus olhos verdes, ainda marejados.

- Certo – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Sabia que você fica linda quando sorri? – disse ele, sorrindo também. Ela voltou a se sentar e Tiago fez o mesmo.

- Acho melhor ficar deitado, ainda está fraco – sugeriu Lílian.

- Só de olhar para você, minhas forças voltam! – falou Tiago, ficando em pé com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ainda sim, conseguiu. Foi, então até a varanda, onde uma brisa fria soprava e a ruiva o seguiu.

- Não acha melhor ficar lá dentro? Aqui está frio.

- Nem o frio, nem a chuva e nem a neve fazem efeito sobre mim, quando eu estou perto de você – disse Tiago, se aproximando lentamente dela. Nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar. Tiago passou a mão pela cintura da ruiva e puxou-a mais para perto de si. Com a outra mão, acariciou sua face delicada. – Eu te amo, por favor, nunca mais duvide disso.

- Não vou – disse ela, sorrindo. Ele beijou-a docemente. Lily passou suas mãos pelo pescoço do rapaz e abriu passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo.

As nuvens saíram da frente da lua, e sua luz iluminou os dois. Agora, nem a brisa fria da noite incomodava Lily, pois ela estava no lugar de onde nunca teria saído, se não fosse por Snape: no coração de Tiago.

Se beijaram por um longo tempo, e, quando se separaram, ainda abraçados, estavam ofegantes, mas sorridentes.

- Está vendo? – disse Tiago, rindo. – A luz da lua nos iluminou, mostrando que as nuvens, as sombras, podem acabar e sua alma iluminar! Te amo mil vezes! Mil não, um milhão!

Ele a puxou para um novo beijo e rodou-a no ar. Colocou-a de volta no chão e se afastaram ligeiramente.

- Também te amo – disse ela, com sua testa encostada na dele.

- Eu disse que, ao seu lado minhas forças voltam. E não estava mentindo!

- Estou percebendo! – disse ela, sorrindo, mas logo o sorriso se fechou e ela abaixou os olhos.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Tiago, levantando delicadamente o rosto da ruiva, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- É que... Eu tenho que pedir desculpas a você. Todo esse tempo esteve certo, e eu gritei, briguei com você injustamente. Nada disso foi certo, eu devia ter acreditado no que dizia, mas... – Tiago silenciou-a, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Esqueça isso. É passado. O que importa agora é que tudo foi resolvido – e, terminando de falar, beijou-a rapidamente, impedindo que Lily continuasse.

- Vamos descer? Todos ainda devem estar pensando que você está inconsciente.

- Espere só mais um minuto... – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- O que pretende, senhor Potter? – perguntou e ruiva, fingindo estar desconfiada.

- Espere e verá! – respondeu Tiago, com tudo pronto na cabeça.

**

**N/a: **Aí está o capítulo trinta e cinco, espero que tenham gostado dele XD Finalmente, não!? A Lily viu que o Tiago nunca a traiu nem mentiu pra ela! E o Snape foi o responsável, afinal, pela separação dos dois... E agora, o que será que a Lily vai fazer??

**AnnaWeasley: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD Tem uma fic parecida sim, eu até já li rsrs Eu gostei bastante do filme HP6, mas achei que faltou coisa... não sei explicar direito... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**deny weasley: **fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic XD uahsuahsu era o Snape sim, a voz que o Tiago reconheceu. Eu também esperava mais do romance deles... achei que o beijo foi muito fraco =( Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Love's Poison: **Que legal você estar escrevendo uma fic!!! Começou há pouco tempo ou já está no fim? Você está postando aqui no ? Eu posso ver se consigo colocar um pouco mais de H/G, mas como a fanfic já está completa, acho meio difícil... se der, eu ponho ;) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **De nada =) rsrs finalmente, não!? O fim do desentendimento da Lily com o Tiago... Bem a tempo! Mais um pouco e ele ia acabar surdo uahsuahsuh Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **Já que gostou, vou começar a colocar um pedacinho do próximo capítulo no final, sempre, ok ;) o.õ o Pedro? Ele nem me passou pela cabeça... rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauccy): **Seja bem-vinda!!! rsrs quem não gosta de férias!? Sim, dá muita vontade de matar aquela garota, mas dá mais vontade ainda de matar o Snape, o responsável pela separação! Pelo menos ele reparou o dano que causou (antes tarde do que nunca), já que não tinha visto a Lily ali =) haushuahs sua amiga é pior que o Sirius pra aparecer na hora errada ou se iguala a ele? O jogo de quadribol está um pouco mais pra frente =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Arasuk: **Bem-vinda! E obrigada!!! Fico feliz que goste da fic e do shipper T/L (o meu favorito *-*) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **rsrs cabeça-dura? Quem? õ.o Eu esperava mais do filme... principalmente do romance do Harry e da Gina, e você? Beijoss e obrigada pelos reviews!

**Amanda: **essa quinta, hoje XD Quando eu demoro mais de uma semana para postar, eu aviso a data, não só o dia, e geralmente é porque viajo =) Beijoss!

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Um pedacinho do capítulo 36 "A árvore de natal":

"_- Pensei que depois do que o Snape disse, iam se entender – falou Clara._

_- Pois é, mas não é o que aconteceu – respondeu Tiago secamente._

_- Mas... – começou Remo, confuso._

_- Mais nada, o Snape bolou um plano para nos separar, sim, acredito nisso, mas quem garante que ele não gostou do beijo da menina, ou ficou com outra antes? – falou Lily, nervosa._

_- Ah, Lily, vai continuar com essa história? – indagou Kely, suspirando._

_- Vou sim, e ninguém vai me fazer pensar o contrário! – exclamou Lílian, ficando vermelha._

_- Ah, Lily, não faça isso de novo! – pediu Gina."_

Beijoss!


	37. Árvore de Natal

Cap. 36 – A árvore de natal

Sirius, Kely, Harry, Gina, Remo e Clara estavam sentados nos sofás, conversando.

- Vamos subir para ver como o Pontas está? – indagou Sirius aos amigos.

- Acho melhor não, deixe a Lily com ele, um pouco – respondeu Clara.

- Acham que ele vai demorar para acordar? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sei... – disse Remo, pensativo.

- Pode ter certeza que não – respondeu Tiago, entrando na sala, parecendo sério. Lily vinha logo atrás, parecendo que tinha acabado de chorar, cabisbaixa.

- Já se levantou? – indagou Gina, espantada.

- Tenho força suficiente para isso – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso fraco, que, logo em seguida, se dissolveu e ele voltou a ficar sério.

- Por que está tão sério? – questionou Sirius, olhando de Tiago para Lily.

- E por que está assim, Lily? – perguntou Kely, olhando para a amiga.

- Nada – respondeu a ruiva, pouco convincente.

- Não parece... – disse Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Pensei que depois do que o Snape disse, iam se entender – falou Clara.

- Pois é, mas não é o que aconteceu – respondeu Tiago secamente.

- Mas... – começou Remo, confuso.

- Mais nada, o Snape bolou um plano para nos separar, sim, acredito nisso, mas quem garante que ele não gostou do beijo da menina, ou ficou com outra antes? – falou Lily, nervosa.

- Ah, Lily, vai continuar com essa história? – indagou Kely, suspirando.

- Vou sim, e ninguém vai me fazer pensar o contrário! – exclamou Lílian, ficando vermelha.

- Ah, Lily, não faça isso de novo! – pediu Gina.

- E por que não? Não há provas de que ele esteja falando a verdade! Como posso saber? – disse ela.

- Confiando em mim, oras! – exclamou Tiago, como se fosse o óbvio e Lily deu uma risada forçada.

- Há! Você quer que eu confie em você, mesmo com seu histórico de galinha? – retrucou Lílian, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- E pensamos que a declaração de Snape poderia ajudar – disse Sirius.

- MAS NÃO AJUDOU! – exclamaram Tiago e Lílian, ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei, calma – falou Clara, tentando acalmar os dois. – Se soubéssemos que iriam ficar assim, não teríamos falado nada.

- MAS FALARAM! – gritaram os dois juntos, outra vez. E Tiago completou – O que está feito, está feito!

- Se acalmem os dois, só pensamos que... – começou Sirius, sentindo que acabaria apanhando ali no meio, mas foi interrompido.

- CALEM A BOCA! – gritaram os dois e, sem mais nem menos, começaram a se beijar, diante da cara de bobo de todos os presentes.

- Não entendi nada – falou Clara, olhando abobalhada para eles.

- Parece que conseguimos enganá-los outra vez – disse Tiago, rindo, ao se afastar da ruiva.

- Por que outra vez? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Não se lembra daquela noite, em que o senhor, Almofadinhas, me trancou na Sala Precisa com a Lily? – disse Tiago.

- Claro que sim – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

- Então... – começou Kely, tentando entender tudo. – Quer dizer que finalmente se entenderam?

- Isso responde à sua pergunta? – indagou Tiago, dando um beijo digno de cinema na ruiva.

- Claro – responderam eles.

- Que bom que tudo acabou! – falou Gina.

- Não agüentava mais os dois brigando – comentou Remo.

- E, quando estavam separados, estavam muito sem graça – completou Harry, rindo.

- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Tiago, animado.

- Está bem alegre, hein! – disse Sirius, sorrindo.

- E não era para estar? – respondeu Tiago, abraçando a ruiva por trás. – Estou com a minha ruivinha de novo, está tudo perfeito!

- Primeiro, podemos acabar com o jogo das cordas – sugeriu Remo.

- Concordo – disse Clara. – A razão para termos feito isso foi tentar unir os dois de novo, e como o Snape já deu conta disso...

- Deu conta disso sim, mas o responsável por termos nos separado foi ele – falou Tiago, com a cara fechada.

- Ah, então vocês confessam que fizeram tudo isso de propósito? – questionou Lily, se fingindo de indignada.

- Tivemos que fazer isso – disse Kely.

- E poderiam nos dizer como é que fizeram para nos deixar juntos, quando fizeram o feitiço? – pediu Lílian.

- Bem, na verdade... – começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido por Tiago.

- Não enrole, Almofadinhas, fale logo!

- Está bem, eu conto – disse Clara, se colocando à frente de Sirius. - Usamos o feitiço para unir pelos laços do coração – explicou ela, e Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha, mas, quando ia falar, Clara continuou. – E não diga que eu e o Remo temos um laço amoroso, porque sei que é isso que está pensando – terminou ela, fazendo todos caírem na risada.

- Então, como fizeram com os dois? – indagou Gina, recuperando o fôlego.

- É, não contaram isso para nós – disse Harry.

- Com eles usamos laços de amizade, apenas – explicou Sirius. – Por que acha que eu fiz o feitiço mudo?

- É, vendo por esse ângulo – disse Tiago, pensando.

- Mas, então, o que vamos fazer? – questionou Lily, sorridente.

- Primeiro, acabar com esse jogo – disse Remo. – Todos concordam em acabar com ele?

- Sim – responderam os sete e as pulseiras sumiram.

- Livres! – exclamou Lílian, olhando para o braço e não mais vendo a pulseirinha de prata.

- Estava tão ruim assim ficar ao meu lado? – perguntou Tiago, fingindo-se de ofendido e fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ei! Essa cara só quem pode fazer sou eu! – reclamou Sirius, embora risse.

- Não é isso... – respondeu a ruiva. – É só que, até hoje mesmo, há algumas horas... Meu pensamento era diferente do que tenho agora.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – insistiu Tiago, brincando.

- É ótimo! – respondeu Lily, rindo.

- Bom saber disso! – disse Tiago, dando um selinho nela.

- E então, vamos decidir o que fazer? – perguntou Remo.

- Claro, mas, por favor, sem discussão, se não vou ter que gritar outra vez, no meio da sala, e isso não será legal – pediu Clara, rindo.

Não demorou muito e eles decidiram passar o resto da noite na piscina. Comeriam alguma coisa por lá mesmo (Nina levaria alguns petiscos) e, no dia seguinte, montariam a árvore de natal.

Subiram e foram cada um para seu quarto, colocar a roupa de banho. Os meninos terminaram primeiro, como sempre, e ficaram esperando as garotas na sala. Vinte minutos depois, elas desceram.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sirius e elas confirmaram. Seguiram então, agasalhados, com a roupa de banho por baixo. Entraram na parte coberta da piscina. A temperatura no ambiente estava bem mais quente do que na parte de fora da casa.

Não chovia nem nevava, o céu estava límpido e estrelado, mas o frio se fazia presente.

Sem esperar nem um minuto, os marotos tiraram os roupões e pularam na piscina de uma vez só.

- Entrem logo, meninas! – exclamou Remo, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a água do rosto.

- Não vão fazer cerimônia outra vez, não é? – questionou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Daqui a pouco entramos – respondeu Kely.

- Sim, elas vão fazer cerimônia – falou Harry, rindo.

- Ah, não vão mesmo! – disse Tiago, somente para os marotos ouvirem. Eles trocaram olhares e saíram da piscina rapidamente. – E então, vão demorar muito?

- Nem pense nisso! – disse Lily, indo um pouco para trás.

- Nisso o quê? – perguntou Tiago, inocentemente.

- Vocês vão entrar agora! – exclamou o garoto, pegando Lily no colo e jogando seu roupão junto aos outros. Harry, Sirius e Remo fizeram o mesmo com Gina, Kely e Clara, respectivamente.

- No três! – exclamou Sirius, quando os quatro estavam na beira da piscina, segurando as garotas no colo, que já nem tentavam se debater, pois sabiam que não adiantaria em nada. – Um... Dois... TRÊS! – exclamou Sirius e eles pularam com tudo na piscina.

- Por que demoram tanto para entrar? – indagou Tiago, quando levantaram para respirar.

- Sei lá – respondeu Lily, dando ombros.

Ficaram nadando, brincando e se divertindo por uma hora e meia, até que começaram a ficar com fome. Saíram da piscina, se enrolaram nas toalhas, para não passar frio, e coeram os petiscos que Nina havia levado para eles.

Após terminarem, ficaram conversando por um tempo e retornaram à água para brincar de tubarão. Foi uma comédia só. Tiago foi o primeiro tubarão por escolha de quase todos. Ele não podia sair da piscina para pegar os amigos, mas estes podiam dar três passos fora da água e pularem outra vez.

Ele pegou Lily pelos pés quando ela estava saindo da piscina e a puxou de volta, enquanto todos riam, porque ela não havia visto Tiago se aproximar. Ela, por sua vez, se assustou e deu um grito, logo abafado, pois já estava debaixo d'água.

A brincadeira durou mais uma hora, até que eles resolveram que era melhor entrarem, pois passava das onze da noite.

Rapidamente, por causa do frio, eles correram para dentro de casa e cada um foi para seu quarto, tomar um banho e colocar o pijama.

Depois de prontos, foram para o quarto de Tiago, que era o maior e ficaram conversando. Já passava da uma da manhã quando foram dormir, apenas Lily ficou com ele.

- Acho que vou dormir – disse ela, ficando em pé.

- Ah, não... Fica comigo... – pediu ele.

- Não sei...

- Ah, vai sim! – exclamou Tiago, se levantando da cama e pegando-a, deitou-a em sua cama e começou a fazer cócegas na ruiva. - E então, já vai dormir mesmo?

- S- sim! – falou ela,sem fôlego, de tanto rir.

- Pense melhor! – disse Tiago, voltando a fazer cócegas nela.

- Está bem, está bem, eu fico! – falou ela, num fôlego só.

- Agora está bem melhor! – exclamou ele, deitando-se por cima dela e começando a beijá-la.

Os beijos foram se tornando mais ardentes e as mãos do moreno exploravam cada parte do coro da ruiva, até que ela o afastou delicadamente e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Ainda não estou pronta – disse ela, recuperando o fôlego.

- Desculpe, tenho que me controlar – disse ele, saindo de cima dela e se deitando ao seu lado. – É que, todo esse tempo distante de você, sem poder te tocar, te beijar...

- Eu sei, mas ainda não é a hora – disse ela, corando.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada – disse ele, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha ainda. – Leve o tempo que for preciso, eu vou esperar, nem que seja por mil anos!

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, com um sorriso sincero. – Vamos dormir?

- Claro – respondeu Tiago. Os dois se deitaram e se cobriram. Com um aceno de varinha, ele apagou as luzes e abraçou-a. Rapidamente, os dois dormiram.

Pela manhã, todos acordaram antes de Tiago e Lílian e foram até o quarto do garoto, acordá-los. Sirius, que estava à frente, abriu a porta vagarosamente e todos colocaram a cabeça para dentro, para ver como os dois estavam.

- Que fofo! – exclamou Kely, baixo, ao vê-los abraçados. E Clara, que estava mais atrás, se esticou para ver melhor. O único problema é que os seis já estavam quase um em cima do outro para ver e, quando a garota foi mais para frente, eles perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão fazendo um belo estrondo.

- Quê? – perguntou Tiago, sonolento.

- O que foi? – indagou Lily, acordando também. Quando os dois viram a razão do que os fez acordar, caíram na gargalhada.

- Estão... Me... Matando – tentou dizer Sirius, que estava por baixo de todos, quase sem ar. Com isso, os cinco que estavam em cima dele saíram e ele pôde respirar direito. – Nossa, vocês quase me mataram sem ar!

Depois que todos pararam de rir, deixaram os dois sozinhos e desceram para tomar café.

- Não sabe como é bom acordar ao seu lado e pensar que tudo o que passamos finalmente acabou – disse Tiago, sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Graças a Merlin! – respondeu ela, sorrindo de volta. Tiago, então, puxou-a para um beijo doce e, quando se afastaram, ela seguiu para seu quarto, se trocar. Tiago se arrumou em poucos minutos. Já a ruiva, levou o dobro do tempo, então o garoto esperou-a na porta do quarto.

Quando ela saiu, os dois desceram e encontraram seus amigos, ainda na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – disseram eles.

- Bom dia – responderam os dois, mais alegres do que de costume.

- Finalmente a alegria voltou a esses dois corpos! – falou Sirius, fazendo uma dramatização engraçada.

- Bom dia, senhor. Bom dia, senhorita – cumprimentou Nina, com uma reverência. Os dois responderam e se sentaram para comer.

- O que conversavam enquanto estávamos lá em cima? – questionou Tiago, se servindo de suco de abóbora.

- Estávamos decidindo como vamos pegar a árvore, hoje – respondeu Gina.

- Nós quem? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para todos com uma expressão de interrogação.

- Nós todos, ora – respondeu Kely.

- Por quê? – indagou Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês ficam, eu e os marotos vamos – disse Tiago, decidido.

- E por que vocês vão e nós não podemos ir? – questionou Lílian.

- Por que não – respondeu Remo.

- Ah, tem que haver uma razão – rebateu Kely.

- Temos que ir até um bosque perto daqui pegar a árvore e não sabemos o que pode ter por lá... – explicou Sirius.

- Acha que não somos capazes de nos defender? – indagou Gina, cruzando os braços.

- Não é isso... – começou Tiago, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – É que, da última vez que fomos, encontramos um lobo por lá, e não queremos vê-las correndo perigo.

- Se vocês conseguiram se livrar do lobo, nós também podemos – retrucou Lílian.

- Concordo com ela, nós iremos – disse Kely.

- Não adianta argumentarem, meninas, vocês não vão – disse Tiago.

- Ah, vai ter argumento sim! – exclamou Gina, fechando a cara.

- Pois é, se vocês vão sozinhos, iremos também! – completou Lílian.

- Não vamos conseguir convencê-las – sussurrou Sirius a Tiago, pois estava ao seu lado.

- Mas você sabe que elas não podem ir! – respondeu Tiago, no mesmo tom de voz. – Se algum lobo, ou coisa parecida, aparecer, teremos que... – começou, mas foi interrompido por Clara.

- O que tanto cochicham aí?

- Nada não – respondeu Sirius.

- Que hidratante vocês usam? – rebateu Clara.

- Por quê? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- É óleo de peroba, ou coisa assim? – continuou ela, e os dois, assim como todos na mesa, agora, mantinham uma expressão de pura confusão no rosto. – Têm a cara de pau de responder que não estavam cochichando nada, quando vimos que estavam!

- Ainda não entendi! – exclamaram todos juntos, dessa vez.

- Meu Merlin! O que eu faço com eles? – indagou Clara para si mesma, respirando fundo. – Foi uma brincadeira, não entenderam?

- Hã... Não – disse Harry, por todos.

- Perguntei do óleo de peroba pois é uma árvore que tem a madeira extremamente dura e vocês me respondem na "cara de pau"... Entenderam agora? – continuou ela, enfatizando a expressão "cara de pau".

Eles se entreolharam e, do nada, caíram na gargalhada. Tiago e Sirius quase caíram da cadeira, de tanto rir.

Quando conseguiram parar, algum tempo depois, estavam sem fôlego.

- Essa... Foi boa! – disse Remo, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Foi para descontrair – respondeu Clara, dando ombros. – Antes que começassem a discutir de verdade.

- Então, voltando ao assunto... – começou Kely, decidida. – Nós vamos e ponto final!

- Ah, não... – começou Sirius, mais foi interrompido por Clara outra vez.

- Querem parar? Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

- E se fizermos... – começou Lílian, mas Clara também a interrompeu.

- Por democracia? Não, não vai funcionar. Somos dez. Os meninos, que são cinco, não vão querer que nós vamos com eles. E nó, meninas, que somos cinco, vamos querer ir. Não, isso não vai dar certo.

- Então... – começou Remo, mas, mais uma vez, Clara interrompeu.

- O que eu sugiro?

- Quer parar com essa mania de completar o que os outros falam? – pediu Tiago. – Já está irritando!

- Essa é a intenção, caro primo! – respondeu ela, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você não tem jeito! – exclamou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

- Ainda bem! Imagina como a vida de vocês seria sem graça sem mim! – disse ela, rindo.

- Nossa vida é ótima! – rebateu Tiago. – Você não está em Hogwarts para "animar" nossa vida, fazemos isso sozinhos e nos damos muito bem!

- Por enquanto... – murmurou Clara, para si mesma, abafando um riso.

- O que disse? – indagou Harry, sem entender o que a garota dissera.

- Ah, nada não. Então, já sei um modo para decidir se vamos ou não com vocês!

- Então fale logo! – pediu Sirius, impaciente.

- Guerra de neve! – respondeu ela, com um enorme sorriso. Os meninos se entreolharam, sorrindo, enquanto as meninas ficaram meio receosas frente a uma guerra de neve com os marotos.

Eles se agasalharam bem e esperaram as meninas na sala de estar. Quando elas desceram, eles começaram a rir freneticamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina, sem entender o motivo da risada.

- Vocês... – começou Remo, ainda rindo.

- Nós o quê? – indagou Kely, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vão para a lua? – questionou Tiago, chorando de tanto rir.

- Por quê? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Lily.

- Vocês não estão entendendo nada hoje, hein? – disse Sirius.

- Olha quem fala! – rebateu Clara. – Não entendeu quando eu disse do óleo de peroba!

- É, mas essa ninguém entendeu – falou Harry.

- Enfim, expliquem o motivo da risada – pediu Gina.

- As roupas! – exclamou Tiago, voltando a rir, junto com os marotos. Elas estavam com vários agasalhos, bota, gorro e luvas.

- Parecem astrontas! – exclamou Sirius, e foi a vez das meninas rirem.

- E por que estão rindo? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não são astrontas, Sirius – explicou Lily. – São astronautas.

- É, isso mesmo, vocês entenderam – respondeu ele.

- Então, vamos minhas bolinhas de neve? – perguntou Tiago, enquanto as garotas fechavam a cara, mas concordaram e eles seguiram para a parte do jardim que era mais aberta e, portanto, havia mais neve.

Caíra uma boa camada de neve durante a noite, que ainda estava lisa e intacta, quando eles chegaram ao local. Uma brisa fria soprava, fazendo com que a sensação de frio fosse ainda maior, mas, nem com isso os marotos estavam com frio. Eles estavam bem agasalhados, mas não tanto quanto elas.

- Vamos falar das regras, primeiro, antes que dê confusão – disse Clara.

- Vale usar magia? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não, vamos fazer uma guerra de bolas de neve estilo trouxas! – exclamou Clara e todos concordaram.

- Mais alguma regra além de não usar magia? – indagou Remo.

- Vamos ver... – começou Clara, pensativa.

- Quais serão os critérios para decidir quem será o vencedor, no fim? – questionou Harry.

- Ainda não sei... – falou Clara. – Estou pensando nisso.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – exclamou Gina.

- Qual? – perguntou Sirius.

- Podemos enfeitiçar o placar e, toda vez que alguém for atingido, ele marca ponto para o time adversário – explicou ela. – Marcamos um determinado tempo de guerra. Quando acabar, vemos quem tem mais pontos.

- Gostei dessa! – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- E se houver empate? – perguntou Kely.

- Aí, cada um pega uma bola de neve e joga – sugeriu Harry. – O time que mais for atingido, perde.

Depois que todas as regras foram decididas, Lílian e Remo foram enfeitiçar o placar. Os dois foram escolhidos pois todos sabiam que eles não roubariam. Em compensação, se fosse o Tiago, o Sirius ou a Clara, estariam perdidos.

Então, cada grupo se postou a um lado do jardim, com um distância de seis metros um do outro.

- Prontas para perder? – gritou Sirius.

- Vocês é que vão perder! – rebateu Kely.

- Três! Dois... Um... JÁ! – gritou Clara. No mesmo instante, eles começaram a fazer bolas de neve de todos os tamanhos e tacar uns nos outros. Como os meninos eram mais fortes e ágeis, por não estarem usando tanta roupa, em quinze minutos tinham recebido apenas dez boladas, enquanto elas tinham recebido mais de trinta.

Mas houve uma virada no jogo e os meninos, por pensarem que já tinham vencido, se distraíram por algum tempo e acabaram por levar várias bolas de neve, empatando a pontuação.

Quando o relógio apitou, em meia hora, sinalizando o fim da guerra, todos, automaticamente, olharam para o placar, que marcava:

_MENINAS: 43_

_MENINOS: 43_

- Está vendo o que dá se distrair? – provocou Clara, com um sorriso maroto.

- Pois é, subestimamos vocês, mas isso não acontecerá de novo – disse Sirius, devolvendo o sorriso maroto.

- Prontas para o desempate? – perguntou Remo.

- Nos dê cinco minutos para a estratégia – pediu Lílian.

- Então, faremos uma também! – exclamou Harry. – Vamos?

Cada grupo retornou ao seu lugar e fez uma roda. Juntaram as cabeças e começaram a formar a estratégia. Exatamente cinco minutos depois, eles se afastaram e se posicionaram lado a lado.

- Podemos começar? – indagou Gina.

- Com certeza! – respondeu Tiago, confiante.

Cada um fez uma bola de neve e ficou em posição de ataque.

- Três... Dois... – Kely começou a contagem regressiva. – Um... JÁ!

Conforme a estratégia, os meninos miraram, cada um em uma delas e estavam prontos para jogar quando elas colocaram a estratégia em prática. Cada uma saiu correndo para um lado e ficaram alguns metros de distância uma da outra.

Aproveitando que os meninos ficaram confusos, jogaram as bolas, mas eles acabaram se recuperando e se desviando bem a tempo. Logo que elas jogaram, se entreolharam, sorrindo, pensando que o jogo já estava ganho, mas não viram o que aconteceu a seguir, pois cada uma recebeu uma bola de neve.

Lily, nas pernas; Clara, na cabeça; Gina, no ombro e Kely, na barriga.

- Vencemos! – exclamaram os meninos, juntos, comemorando.

- Ei! Não vale! – reclamou Kely, embora soubesse que eles tinham vencido de modo justo, dissera isso somente para provocá-los.

- Vencemos justamente! É claro que vale! – rebateu Tiago, com um sorriso triunfante, andando em direção a elas, seguido pelos outro três marotos. Mas, quando eles estavam chegando, elas, de repente, tacaram uma bola de neve em cada um.

- Ei! Isso é que não vale! – disse Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar a neve dela, enquanto as meninas riam.

- Ah... – começou Tiago, lançando um olhar significativo para os outros. – Vocês querem guerra... Guerra terão!

Dizendo isso, saiu correndo atrás de Lily, Harry foi atrás de Gina, Sirius, de Kely e Remo, de Clara. Elas, ainda rindo, começaram a correr.

Lily tropeçou e caiu com tudo na neve. Tiago, sem ter tempo de frear, caiu por cima dela, fazendo-a afundar alguns centímetros.

- Eu disse que teria guerra! – disse Tiago, sorrindo e se aproximando do rosto da ruiva.

- Hey! Vocês não vão se beijar aqui, não! – exclamou Sirius, fazendo uma gigantesca bola de neve.

- Não vamos deixar isso acontecer! – complementou Clara, fazendo outra bola.

Tiago não se importou com que os dois disseram e beijou a ruiva. Resultado? Duas bolas de neve do tamanho de uma abóbora foram lançadas neles por magia, cobrindo-os totalmente.

- Montinho! – gritou Sirius correndo e caindo em cima deles.

- Vão me esmagar! – gritou Lílian, rindo. Os dois saíram de cima e Tiago ajudou-a a se levantar. – Querem me matar?

- Nunca! – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Bom, nós vencemos – falou Harry.

- Portanto, cabe a nós decidir se vocês vão ou não conosco – completou Remo.

- E o que decidem? – indagou Kely, fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado igual à de Sirius.

- Desculpem, meninas, mas vocês não vão – respondeu Tiago, ficando mais sério.

- Ah, por favor, Ti! – pediu Lily.

- Não vai funcionar, Lily, já decidimos que não – repetiu o garoto.

De cara fechada, todos entraram de volta na casa. Tiraram a neve das roupas e as meninas subiram para tirar o excesso de agasalhos.

- Acha que elas vão tentar nos seguir? – perguntou Remo, baixo.

- Não sei, mas o que vamos fazer se elas fizerem isso? – indagou Harry.

- Nem eu sei – respondeu Sirius, pensando em algo que poderiam fazer para evitar isso.

- É perigoso – disse Tiago. – Pode haver animais selvagens ou lobos no bosque, como no ano passado. Se aparecer algum e precisarmos nos transformar...

- Por que não usam magia? – questionou Harry, olhando para os três.

- Enquanto dois de nós pegam a árvore, um fica vigiando para ver se não há nenhum trouxa ou animal por perto – explicou Sirius.

- E, para isso, esse um fica transformado – completou Tiago. – Ficaria estranho se algum trouxa visse alguém com um pedaço de madeira atacando um lobo com feitiços. Ele pensaria que está ficando maluco.

- E não podemos correr esse risco de sermos vistos – terminou Remo.

- Entendi – falou Harry, no momento em que as meninas desceram, sem tanta roupa quanto antes.

- Já estamos indo, meninas, voltamos em uma hora – disse Tiago.

- Demoram tanto assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Lembre-se de que temos que andar até a floresta, escolher a árvore, e depois trazê-la – falou Remo e as garotas pareceram concordar.

- Até depois – disse Harry. Eles se viraram e saíram da casa. Deram a volta e foram pelos fundos, onde havia o bosque. Foi com um pouco de dificuldade que começaram a caminhar em direção às árvores, não muito longe da casa, por causa da neve acumulada.

- Espero que elas não venham atrás de nós – disse Remo, preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, Aluado, não pode acontecer nada de mal a elas – falou Tiago, com um sorriso reconfortante.

- Lembre-se que não estamos indo para uma transformação sua, e sim até a floresta, pegar uma árvore – acrescentou Sirius.

- Não tem por que se preocupar – terminou Harry.

- É, vocês têm razão. É por que me acostumei que, quando vão comigo assim, é para me transformar – explicou Remo.

**

- Não acredito que não nos deixaram ir com eles! – exclamou Kely, cruzando os braços e sentando no sofá.

- Eu queria ter ido... – disse Clara.

- Mas nós vamos! – falou Lílian, decidida.

- Mas, Lily, eles disseram que poderia ter lobos, ou coisa assim – argumentou Kely.

- Mas nós temos varinhas! – rebateu a ruiva.

- Temos – concordou Gina. – Acho que não há nenhum problema em nós irmos...

- Então, vamos lá! Se demorarmos muito, não os encontraremos – disse Clara, alegre.

Sem fazer barulho, elas saíram da casa e fizeram o mesmo caminho que os marotos. Quando chegaram atrás da estufa, onde havia o caminho para a floresta, elas os avistaram a pouco mais de cem metros a frente.

- Prontas? – perguntou Kely e as amigas afirmaram. Andando devagar e se escondendo onde dava, só para não correrem o risco de serem vistas, caso eles virassem para trás, elas os seguiram.

Os meninos, ao entrarem no bosque, andaram um pouco mais devagar, à procura de uma boa árvore e elas, ficaram escondidas atrás de um grosso tronco de pinheiro.

**

- Eu acho que elas estão nos seguindo – disse Sirius, sem virar para trás.

- O que, o instinto canino está funcionando? – questionou Tiago, rindo do amigo.

- Também acho – falou Remo.

- Eu sei, logo que saímos pensei que elas não ficariam quietas – disse Tiago, mais sério agora.

- Então, o que faremos? – indagou Harry. – Não podemos virar, procurá-las e mandá-las de volta. Elas não vão.

- Tenho uma idéia... – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

**

Estavam entrando cada vez mais fundo na floresta, e a claridade já não era tanta, assim com a neve no chão, que havia apenas alguns flocos.

Elas se esconderam perto de um arbusto quando viram os marotos entrarem em uma trilha mais apertada, mas...

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Lílian, olhando diretamente para o arbusto, onde ouvira algo se mover.

- Não sei, eu também escutei – falou Kely, dando alguns passos para trás.

Naquele momento, dois grandes olhos negros surgiram no meio dos arbustos. Elas não esperaram para ver o que era, saíram correndo para longe dali. Só não gritaram para não serem descobertas pelos marotos.

- O que... Era... Aquilo? – perguntou Clara, quando elas finalmente pararam, para recuperar o fôlego, certas de que já estavam bem longe da coisa.

- Não faço idéia, mas acho que não foi um boa virmos atrás deles – disse Kely.

- Temos varinhas! Por que não usamos? – questionou Lily, como se fosse o óbvio.

- Acho que nosso instinto foi sair correndo – falou Gina. – Nem lembramos das varinhas.

- É melhor continuarmos, se não vamos perdê-los de vista – falou Kely, se levantando.

- Tarde demais, acho que já os perdemos – disse Clara, cansada.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lily, assustada.

- Não sei onde estamos e não estou vendo nenhum deles – respondeu Clara. Elas olharam ao redor. Realmente Clara estava certa, não havia nenhum sinal dos garotos e elas não sabiam como sair dali. Se fossem na direção errada, se perderiam mais ainda.

- E agora, o que faremos?

**

- Acha que fomos um pouco exagerados? – indagou Remo, quando Sirius voltou à forma humana.

- Elas teimaram em vir atrás de nós – defendeu Sirius.

- Mesmo que eu não quisesse, tínhamos que fazer isso – respondeu Tiago, sério. – Já imaginou se elas resolvem nos seguir um dia que você se transforma, Remo?

- É, nisso você tem razão – concordou Remo, pensando na possibilidade.

- É melhor continuarmos – disse Sirius.

- Viram para onde elas foram? – questionou Harry. – E se elas se perderam?

- Nenhuma delas conhece essa floresta – falou Tiago, pensativo. – Acho que é melhor procurarmos elas.

Os três concordaram e voltaram, à procura das meninas. Andaram por vários minutos e não encontraram nada.

- Onde elas se meteram? – perguntou Sirius, já preocupado por não verem as garotas nem escutarem nada.

**

- E agora, o que faremos? – indagou Kely, já com medo, pois estavam em um lugar fechado e escuro.

- Não sei, mas precisamos achar um jeito de sair daqui – falou Lily, tentando manter a calma, sem sucesso.

- Legal, agora estamos totalmente perdidas e... – começou Clara, mas Gina fez sinal para ela ficar quieta.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kely, ao ver isso.

- Ouvi alguma coisa – respondeu Gina, num sussurro.

- Por favor, me diga que é uma brincadeira! – pediu Lily, assustada.

- E eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? – respondeu Gina, revirando os olhos. – Ouvi sim, por ali – apontou para umas árvores mais ao longe.

Realmente algo se mexera ali, mas não foi possível ver o que era.

**

- O quê? – questionou Harry, olhando para os amigos. – Disseram alguma coisa?

- Não – responderam eles.

- Se não foi vocês... Quem foi? – continuou o garoto, olhando desconfiado para os lados.

- Não sei, vamos ficar preparados, caso apareça alguma coisa – sugeriu Remo, colocando a mão no bolso para pegar a varinha, mas não encontrou-a. – Ah, não...

- O que foi? – indagou Sirius.

- Deixei a varinha em casa! – respondeu ele. Os outros três também procuraram a varinha nas roupas, mas não encontraram.

- Que saco! – exclamou Tiago, com raiva. – Por que temos que esquecer justo as varinhas?

- Ouvi de novo – falou Harry, apurando os ouvidos, tentando localizar de onde vinha o barulho.

- Só temos uma solução – falou Sirius. – Se aparecer alguma coisa, teremos que nos transformar, Pontas.

- E eles? – perguntou Tiago, apontando para Harry e Remo.

- Protegeremos eles, oras! – respondeu Sirius, como se fosse óbvio. – Não temos outra opção.

- Tudo bem – concordou Tiago. – Então, atenção, se escutarem ou virem alguma coisa, avisem.

- Já estou fazendo isso – disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Vamos! – falou Remo e o grupo seguiu em outra direção à procura das garotas.

**

Elas andavam por uma trilha apertada, todas juntas, atentas a qualquer mínimo estalido que ocorria a sua volta.

- Ouviu isso? – perguntou Lily, com o coração acelerado.

- Dessa vez eu ouvi – respondeu Clara.

- Veio dali! – exclamou Kely, apontando para um arbusto baixo.

De repente, dois lobos saíram dos arbustos, olhando fixamente para elas.

- Droga! – exclamou Gina.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não acredito! Troquei a roupa e deixei a varinha lá! – respondeu a garota, dando alguns passos para trás. Sem fazer movimentos bruscos, as três procuraram as varinhas, mas perceberam que também esqueceram.

- E agora? – perguntou Kely, desesperada. E os lobos avançavam.

- Quando eu disser três, corram o máximo que puder! – murmurou Lílian.

- Não vai funcionar! – respondeu Clara.

- Alguma outra opção? – indagou Lily, encostando numa árvore.

- Hã... Não – respondeu a garota.

- Então... Um... Dois... Três... – começou Lílian, pegando fôlego para correr. – JÁ!

As quatro saíram em disparada para qualquer direção. Kely, Gina e Clara saíram para a direita, mas Lily foi para a esquerda, sozinha. A ruiva não vira que as amigas foram na direção oposta.

Um dos lobos seguiu as três e o outro, a ruiva. Ainda correndo, ela olhou para trás, e se viu sozinha e totalmente perdida.

**

- Acho que ouvi um grito – falou Tiago.

- Veio daquela direção – disse Sirius, apontando para a esquerda. Eles saíram correndo e pararam onde a trilha se dividia em dois.

**

Lily, ao olhar para trás, tropeçou numa pedra e gritou ao cair no chão, pois o lobo se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Acho que ouvi a Lily – disse Tiago, parando. - Vou atrás dela – terminou e pegou a trilha da esquerda.

- E nós? – perguntou Harry.

- Vão para o outro lado, qualquer coisa, o Sirius ajuda – respondeu Tiago, sem parar nem olhar para trás.

Depois que se separaram, Tiago se transformou em cervo e foi o mais rápido que podia em direção ao grito. Com um assomo de desespero, viu o lobo pronto para atacar Lílian. Sem pensar duas vezes, correu até eles e deu uma chifrada no lobo, mandando-o para longe com alguns ferimentos.

Lily abriu os olhos, se perguntando por que o animal ainda não tinha a atacado, quando viu o cervo, parado de frente para o lobo caído no chão.

- O quê? – perguntou Lily, confusa, observando o comportamento estranho do cervo, que geralmente é um animal que não se aproxima de humanos.

O lobo se levantou e ficou olhando para o cervo por algum tempo. Desistindo, e com vários ferimentos, onde a ponta dos chifres pegou, ele saiu mancando.

O cervo lançou um olhar preocupado à ruiva e, antes que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, ele saiu correndo e sumiu por entre as folhagens.

**

Remo, Harry e Sirius começaram a andar, sem saber precisamente para onde, mas não teriam problema em se perder, pois Sirius, Remo e Tiago conheciam aquela mata de ponta a ponta já que, nas férias, geralmente tinham que entrar com Remo, para sua transformação.

- Kely? – chamou Sirius, ouvindo algo se mover perto dali, mas era apenas uma lebre. Logo eles escutaram um grito que parecia ser de Clara e saíram em disparada em direção ao grito. – Esperem! – pediu Sirius, fazendo-os parar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry, ofegando. – Precisamos salvá-las!

- É? E como pretende fazer isso? – indagou Sirius.

- Esqueci que estamos sem as varinhas! – reclamou Harry.

- Alguma sugestão? – questionou Remo, olhando preocupado para o maroto.

- Vocês terão que esperar aqui, eu me transformo e procuro elas – respondeu ele. – Se estiverem em perigo, é mais fácil ajudar na forma de cão do que assim.

- Certo, mas não demore! – pediu Remo. Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça e, onde estava, surgiu um enorme cão preto, que logo sumiu por entre as árvores.

Com a audição mais aguçada, pôde ouvir com mais facilidade e, seguindo o faro e a audição, logo encontrou as três, só que fugiam de um lobo. O cão arregalou os olhos e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, atrás do "parente".

Quando conseguiu alcançá-las, se postou entre as garotas e o lobo, que rosnava para ele e Sirius retribuía. Quando elas perceberam que o lobo parou, se viraram para ver o motivo e viram o cão preto, que parecia estar protegendo-as.

- O que será... que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Kely, recuperando o fôlego.

- Não sei, mas chegou na hora certa, não agüentava mais correr! – respondeu Clara. Apenas Gina não disse nada, pois sabia que, na verdade, era Sirius que estava ali, pronto para atacar o lobo.

Eles ficaram se ilhando por algum tempo, até que o lobo saltou para cima do cão e este fez o mesmo. A luta começara. Latidos e mordidas para todos os lados. Após cinco minutos, o lobo caiu derrotado.

Ainda olhando para o cão, que possuía alguns ferimentos, mas não tão profundos quanto os do lobo, foi embora dali e sumiu na mata.

- Essa foi por um triz – disse Kely, olhando para as amigas, que concordaram. As três olharam para o cão que, lançando um último olhar a elas, correu para a mata.

- De onde será que ele veio? – perguntou Clara, que ainda não sabia que seus primos eram animagos.

- Não sei – mentiu Gina, olhando para o local em que o cão acabara de entrar.

- Venham, vamos procurar a Lily – chamou Kely, começando a andar.

- Sabe para onde ir? – indagou Clara, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hã... Não – respondeu Kely, cansada. – E então, o que faremos?

- Temos que encontrá-la de algum jeito e depois, sair daqui – falou Gina e começou a andar, tentando encontrar o lugar onde elas tinham se separado da ruiva.

**

Lily, ainda temendo de susto, sentou-se numa pedra e ficou pensativa, sem saber o que fazer, durante alguns minutos...

_Como é que um cervo pode lançar um olhar preocupado?_ – ela se perguntava, completamente confusa. – _E, de onde ele surgiu? Por que atacou o lobo? Pelo que eu saiba, são animais medrosos, não chegam perto de humanos, e fogem de lobos. Que coisa mais estranha!_

Levantou-se e começou a andar, até se lembrar que não sabia para onde ir. Ainda estava perdida e sozinha. Ela continuou andando por alguns minutos, mas não encontrou nada e logo começaria a escurecer. Tinha que sair dali, só não sabia como.

Temia pegar o caminho errado e se embrenhar mais ainda na floresta. Mas, se ficasse ali, daria na mesma, pois não sabia para onde estava a saída e teria que esperar até alguém encontrá-la e sabe-se lá quanto tempo isso levaria.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um movimento dentre as folhagens próximas a ela. Assustada, pensando que poderia ser outro lobo, ou algo assim, olhou de súbito para lá, mas o que viu foi os dois olhos preocupados que vira há poucos minutos.

Vagarosamente, para não assustar o animal, foi até perto dele, mas, para sua surpresa, ele não demonstrou medo. Ela se aproximou cada vez mais, e o cervo não moveu um músculo. Tocou-o, com um pouco de receio, por causa daqueles enormes chifres, mas ele apenas olhou-a.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a ruiva, mesmo sabendo que ele não a entenderia.

O cervo, após alguns minutos, se virou e começou a andar. Parou a alguns metros dali e olhou para Lily, como se pedisse para segui-lo. A ruiva, então, foi atrás dele. Caminharam por o que lhe pareceu meia hora, até chegarem em uma clareira. Dali, saiu correndo, deixando-a só, outra vez.

- Não, volte! – pediu ela, mas ele já havia ido. – E agora? – perguntou a si mesma, sem saber que direção tomar.

**

Sirius retornou diretamente para onde Remo e Harry estavam. Ao chegar lá, voltou à forma humana.

- E então, encontrou elas? – questionou Harry, aflito.

- Encontrei, o lobo estava quase pegando as três quando eu cheguei – respondeu Sirius, já mais calmo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Remo, observando bem o amigo.

- Alguns arranhões, mas tudo bem – respondeu Sirius.

Tiago, também foi para onde eles estavam. Fez o mesmo que Sirius quando chegou lá.

- A Lily está bem? – indagou Sirius, massageando o ombro esquerdo, que tinha uma mordida.

- Está, o lobo quase pegou-a, ela caiu quando olhou para trás e quase foi atacada – respondeu Tiago.

- Pelo menos todas estão bem – falou Remo, aliviado.

- Tenho que voltar até lá – disse Iago. – deixei ela aqui perto, na forma animaga e irei buscá-la.

Dizendo isso, o garoto começou a andar na direção em que havia acabado de vir.

- Também temos que ir até elas – falou Harry.

- Não vai parecer meio suspeito? – perguntou Remo.

- Por quê? – questionou Sirius.

- Pense – respondeu Remo. – Nós três chegamos lá, sem o Tiago. Se elas perguntarem onde ele está, diremos que foi atrás da Lily?

- Sim – respondeu Sirius, ainda sem entender o que o amigo queria dizer com aquilo.

- Ah, claro – ironizou Remo. – É muito óbvio que elas são atacadas e vamos assim, nós três atrás delas e o Pontas atrás da Lily. Já sabíamos de tudo, não é?

- É, vendo por esse ângulo – disse Harry.

- Ora, podemos ter visto as três correndo sem a ruiva e o Pontas foi procurar a Lily – disse Sirius.

- Tanto tempo depois? – questionou Remo.

- Ah, não importa, vamos logo! – reclamou Sirius, e, seguido pelos dois, pegou o caminho que levava a elas. Rapidamente encontrou-as. – Vocês estão bem? – perguntou ele, abraçando a namorada, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Bem nós estamos, o problema foi o susto que levamos! – respondeu Kely.

- Onde está o Tiago? – perguntou Clara, vendo que o primo não estava por ali.

- Foi atrás da minha mãe – respondeu Harry.

- E como ele sabia que ela se separou de nós quando começamos a correr? – indagou Clara, confusa.

- Vimos vocês correndo, e a Lily não estava junto, então ele foi procurá-la – respondeu Sirius.

- Tanto tempo depois? – questionou Kely, mais confusa ainda.

- Eu disse – murmurou Remo a Harry. E, se dirigindo às meninas, completou – Sim, vimos vocês correndo e até acharmos, demorou um pouco...

- Sorte que o cão apareceu, mas não entendi por que... – começou Kely, pensativa.

- Cão? – perguntou Harry, como se de nada soubesse.

- É, apareceu um cachorro enorme preto e nos ajudou com o lobo – respondeu Clara.

- Sorte, não? – indagou Sirius, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muita! – respondeu Gina, pela primeira vez.

**

Tiago andou por menos de cinco minutos e viu a ruiva, sentada em um tronco de árvore caído. Parecia tentar escolher qual dos caminhos pegar. De olhos fechados, apontava para os lados e murmurava alguma coisa.

O garoto apenas olhou-a e se aproximou sem fazer barulho. De repente, ela parou de contar e abriu os olhos, apontando exatamente para Tiago.

- O... O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela, meio confusa.

- Oras, vim te pegar! – respondeu ele, sorrindo. Ela se levantou e correu até ele, sorrindo. Abraçou-o fortemente e beijaram-se ternamente. Após algum tempo, se separaram e se olharam profundamente. – Você está bem?

- Bem melhor agora! – respondeu ela, beijando-o novamente.

- Vi um lobo atrás de você, correram para longe e não vi mais, então vim te procurar. O que aconteceu?

- Não sei direito... Eu olhei para trás, ver onde as meninas estavam e não vi nenhuma delas, então tropecei e achei que o lobo atacaria, mas quando abri os olhos vi uma coisa tão estranha...

- O quê? – questionou Tiago, já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Um cervo estava entre mim e o lobo, brigou com ele e me salvou... Isso não é estranho? – respondeu e perguntou a ruiva, pensativa.

- É, muito... – respondeu Tiago, escondendo o sorriso.

- Só achei uma coisa estranha – continuou a ruiva.

- O quê?

- Quando o lobo foi embora, o cervo me olhou... parecia que estava preocupado... Então, entrou na floresta, depois voltou e me trouxe até aqui... – respondeu a ruiva.

- É muito estranho – disse Tiago, sem olhar diretamente para ela. – Vamos? Os outros devem estar esperando.

- Claro – falou ela e seguiu-o para onde os amigos estavam. Sem dificuldade, os encontraram.

- Está bem, Lily? – perguntou Kely, quando os dois chegaram.

- Estou sim, Kely.

- O que fez com o lobo? – indagou Gina, já sabendo a resposta.

- Vai me dizer que um animal também te salvou! – exclamou Clara, rindo.

- Pois é, foi exatamente o que aconteceu – respondeu Lílian.

- Que estranho – falou Kely. – Um cachorro apareceu e nos salvou do lobo.

- Um cervo apareceu e me salvou do lobo – disse a ruiva.

- Que coincidência! – exclamou Clara.

- Vai ver que os animais da floresta resolveram fazer caridade hoje – brincou Sirius, fazendo todos rirem.

Depois que pararam de rir, voltaram para casa, pegaram as varinhas e retornaram à floresta pegar a bendita árvore. Todos juntos, pegaram um lindo pinheiro e levaram, por meio de feitiços, até a mansão.

**

**N/a: **aí está um capítulo bem grande! Espero que tenham gostado do teatro da Lily e do Tiago XD

**sango7higurashi: **rsrs sem problema! E era só fingimento sim! Ia ser muita maldade se cinco minutos depois que eles se entendessem, já começassem a brigar de novo. Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**deny weasley: **o Tiago sempre foi fofo demaaais *-* Eu quero um desse pra mim XD A Lily podia tê-lo por muito mais tempo, mas desperdiçou rsrs Que bom que gostou de como eles voltaram! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **rsrs Dumbledore permitiu que Snape fosse professor de Hogwarts, não é!? Como ele sempre dá segundas chances... ou terceiras, quartas... aushuahsuahs mil e quinhentas fics?? O.O Consegue lembrar do que acontece em cada uma? rsrs Eu gosto de organização XD Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **que bom que achou o capítulo lindo XD Enfim, ficou tudo bem com eles  Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Love's Poison: **fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Quanto a H/G, eles participam menos, eu sei. Já me disseram isso, mas... Se der, eu coloco um pouco mais desse shipper ;) Quantas fanfics você já escreve? Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **aushuashu culpa do Snape mesmo, mas ao menos ele ajeitou tudo XD Espero que HP e as Relíquias da Morte seja mais bem feito, apesar de ser o mesmo diretor do quinto e do sexto, que aliás, só fez merda (desculpe a palavra, mas não acho outra pra expressar isso rsrs). Eu ameei os quatro primeiros filmes, mas saí decepcionada do cinema na sexta-feira treze que entrou em cartaz o HP e a Ordem da Fênix. Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Branca Takarai: **uashaushuash imaginei as caras de boba alegre e de furiosa, mas não fique, afinal, foi só uma brincadeira deles! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Arasuk: **oie! Tudo bem sim, e você? =) Pois é, finalmente eles reataram! Já estava na hora! rsrs Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD aushaushuash a ideia é deixar nessas partes mesmo, para os leitores quererem ler o próximo capítulo!!! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Ninfadora Lupin: **rsrs se a Lily não voltasse com o Tiago depois de tudo isso... E, coitado, foi ele que sofreu a injustiça, recebeu gritos... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Talvez eu não consiga postar na semana que vem... Como minhas aulas só vão começar dia 17, se der, vou viajar com meu pai.

Um pedacinho do capítulo 37 "Decoração e muitas brincadeiras"

"_Lily tirou um empilhado de caixas, para procurar dentro de um velho armário, mas, quando o abriu, um esqueleto caiu em cima dela, derrubando-a com tudo no chão. A ruiva começou a gritar, pois o esqueleto começara a se mexer. _

_Sua amigas, muito prestativas, entraram em pânico também e começaram a gritar e correr para todo o lado, sem saber o que fazer. _

_Gina foi a que mais manteve a calma, mas não ajudou muito, pois, ao tirar o esqueleto de qualquer jeito de cima da ruiva, ele caiu pesadamente do outro lado, mas se levantou e saiu andando atrás de Gina como um zumbi. _

_Ela, por sua vez, saiu correndo pelo sótão, dando voltas, se esquecendo completamente da varinha. _

_Enquanto isso, os marotos rachavam de rir ao pé da escada. Sirius e Tiago estavam deitados nela, segurando a barriga._

_- Elas só não sabem de uma coisa – falou Tiago, tentando parar de rir._

_- O quê? – perguntou Remo, rindo também._

_- Uma não, duas – completou Sirius._

_- Falem logo! – pediu Harry._

_- A primeira é que, se tentar usar um feitiço comum, ele fica maior e, dois, elas terão uma surpresinha depois que decorarmos a casa – explicou Tiago, voltando a rir._

_- Vocês são loucos – disse Remo, recuperando o fôlego._

_- Agradeça por isso, se não, nunca daria certo – falou Sirius, rindo mais do que nunca."_

Beijos a todos!


	38. Decoração e muitas brincadeiras

Cap. 37 – Decoração e muitas brincadeiras

Cansados e com frio, pois havia começado a nevar, os oito chegaram na mansão com fome e Nina logo foi preparar algo para eles. Deixaram a árvore na entrada e seguiram para a cozinha. Lavaram as mãos, sujas de terra e se sentaram à mesa.

Nina fez uma caneca de chocolate quente para cada um e colocou diversos tipos de biscoitos e torradas na mesa.

- Nina, esse chocolate quente ficou divino! – elogiou Clara.

- Agradeço pelo elogio, senhorita – respondeu Nina, fazendo uma reverência e sorrindo.

Após o lanche, cada um foi para seu quarto tomar um banho para aquecer um pouco mais. Como de costume, as meninas ainda não haviam terminado quando os marotos saíram de seus quartos.

Tiago foi o mais rápido. Quando terminou, saiu do quarto e viu que nenhum de seus amigos tinha saído, e resolveu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com um deles...

Andou sem fazer barulho até a porta de Sirius e encostou o ouvido na porta. Pelo visto, ele estava terminando o banho.

Devagar, Tiago abriu a porta e entrou com a maior cautela, o que não era necessário, pois, mesmo que fizesse um estardalhaço, Sirius não ouviria já que cantava em altas vozes no chuveiro.

Segurando o riso, o maroto abriu o guarda-roupa e viu a maior bagunça ali. Deu um jeito e se enfiou atrás de tudo, de uma maneira que não seria visto caso Sirius abrisse o armário.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, consegue ouvir, pela fresta da porta, o amigo desligando o chuveiro. Mas a cantoria não terminara.

Mais alguns minutos e Sirius saiu do banheiro, enrolado na toalha. Foi, então, diretamente ao guarda-roupa, pegar uma roupa limpa.

- Que bagunça! – exclamou ele, ao abrir a porta do armário e algumas blusas caíram. – Mas, quem se importa?

Vasculhou alguns cabides e, na hora que foi tirar uma camisa, Tiago pulou para fora, gritando e dando o maior susto em Sirius, que ficou branco e deixou a toalha cair.

Tiago se jogou na cama de tanto rir e Sirius, com a cara fechada, pegou sua toalha de volta.

- Obrigado pelo susto – disse Sirius, emburrado.

- Não há de quê – respondeu Tiago, recuperando o fôlego. – Estou aqui para isso!

- É, já sei – falou Sirius colocando sua roupa.

Ao terminar, os dois saíram do quarto, com Tiago ainda zoando com Sirius por causa do susto. Harry e Remo também estavam saindo.

- Por que está rindo? - indagou Remo à Tiago.

- Pelo susto que eu dei no Almofadinhas – respondeu o garoto.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Harry.

- Esse veado se escondeu no guarda-roupa e quando eu fui pegar minha roupa, me deu um susto, pulou com tudo para fora do armário, gritando – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Sirius.

- E não esqueça de mencionar a parte que deixou sua toalha cair, senhor Almofadinhas – lembrou Tiago, voltando a rir.

- É um veado mesmo! – exclamou Sirius.

- Não sou veado, sou cervo, seu pulguento. C-E-R-VO! – reclamou Tiago, no exato momento em que Lílian saiu do quarto.

- Quem é cervo? – questionou ela, interessada e desconfiada, no que Tiago ficou branco, mas ainda sim pensou rápido em algo para responder.

- O que te salvou hoje – disse.

- Pensei ter ouvido um "sou", não um "foi"... – falou ela, desconfiada.

- Deve ter ouvido errado – comentou Remo e completou. – Vamos descer?

- Podem ir na frente, vou esperar minhas amigas e já desço – disse Lily, indo em direção ao quarto de Kely.

Os meninos, sem esperar mais, desceram e foram direto para a sala de estar, onde esperariam as meninas.

- Essa foi por pouco! – exclamou Tiago, se jogando no sofá.

- Ela ficou desconfiada – comentou Harry, olhando para o pai.

- Percebi, mas não posso fazer nada, não é? – respondeu ele.

- É melhor pararmos de falar disso – sugeriu Remo. – Se elas descerem e escutarem alguma coisa, será pior.

- Concordo – falou Sirius.

**

- Kely, você já terminou? – perguntou Lily, pela porta.

- Já sim, Lily, pode entrar – falou Kely. Lílian entrou e Kely estava sentada na cama, secando os cabelos. – O que foi?

- Por quê?

- Está com uma cara estranha... – respondeu Kely, observando bem a amiga.

- Ah, não é nada, só escutei uma coisa estranha agora há pouco.

- O quê?

- É que... Ah, esquece, acho que ouvi coisas, devo ter entendido errado mesmo – disse a ruiva, pensativa, se lembrando das palavras que ouvira ao sair do quarto _"Não sou veado, sou cervo...". O que será que significa isso? Será que é apenas uma brincadeira deles ou..._ Mas foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma mão sendo abanada em frente ao seu rosto.

- Lily? – perguntou Kely, parando de abanar.

- Sim?

- Está me ouvindo? Parece que estava em outro lugar...

- Não, estou aqui, sim – respondeu a ruiva, rindo. – Vamos descer?

- Claro. Gina e Clara já devem estar nos esperando.

As duas saíram do quarto. Lily foi para o de Gina, chamá-la, e Kely, para o de Clara. Juntas, as quatro desceram em direção à sala de estar, onde os marotos as aguardavam. Elas entraram e se sentaram ao lado deles.

- O que faremos agora? – indagou Clara.

- Acho que poderíamos fazer a decoração da árvore e da casa – sugeriu Tiago e todos concordaram.

- Onde estão os enfeites? – questionou Kely.

- No sótão – respondeu Sirius. – Tenho uma idéia.

- O quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Uma parte de nós vai pegar os enfeites no sótão e a outra, levar a árvore para o salão de festas – sugeriu o maroto.

- Tem um salão de festas? – indagou Lily, com a boca entreaberta.

- Tem sim, minha ruivinha – respondeu Tiago, abraçando-a. – Desculpa não ter lhe mostrado antes, é que como você estava, vamos dizer, um pouco brava comigo...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo – disse Lílian, rindo.

- Vamos? – perguntou Clara, se pondo de pé.

- Claro – disse Remo.

- Por que não fazemos assim – começou Harry. – As meninas vão até o sótão pegar os enfeites e nós levamos a árvore para o salão?

- Gostei – falaram Sirius e Tiago.

- Mas nem sabemos onde fica o sótão – disse Kely.

- A Clara sabe – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Vamos, meninas – chamou Clara.

- Esperem – pediu Tiago.

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina, se virando.

- Estão com as varinhas dessa vez? – questionou o garoto.

- Por quê? – disse Lily, confusa.

- Sabe, faz muito tempo que ninguém entra lá – explicou Sirius. – Pode ter alguma criatura e se precisarem se defender...

- Estamos com elas sim, Sirius – falou Clara e começou a andar para uma direção da casa que as três nunca tinham ido.

- Vamos, marotos? – chamou Tiago e seguiram para o lado oposto, a entrada da casa, onde estava o enorme pinheiro.

Por meio de magia, Tiago e Sirius levaram o pinheiro para dentro da casa, até o salão de festas, que ficava abaixo da sala, mas, mesmo estando no subsolo, possuía janelas encantadas, que refletiam exatamente o céu verdadeiro.

Harry e Remo fora, cada um a um lado do pinheiro para ver se não corriam risco de bater em nada, e avisassem se caso isso estivesse para acontecer.

Entraram no salão e colocaram a árvore a um canto, perto do palco.

- Agora é só esperar as meninas trazerem os enfeites – disse Harry, se sentando no palco, sendo seguido pelos marotos.

- Espero que elas se saiam bem – comentou Tiago, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Por quê? – perguntou Remo, desconfiado.

- Bem, nós... – começou Sirius.

- Vocês...? – insistiu Remo, querendo saber o que os dois aprontaram dessa vez.

- Nós não avisamos que há algumas... Criaturas no sótão, sabe... – explicou Sirius, meio enrolado.

- O que quer dizer com "algumas criaturas"? – indagou Harry, não muito certo se queria ou não saber.

- Bem, lá há um vampiro... – falou Tiago, sem olhar para nenhum deles.

- O que mais? – questionou Remo.

- Como sabe que há mais? – perguntou Sirius, revelando a verdade.]

- Dois motivos – começou Remo. – O primeiro é que não olharam para mim quando responderam e, o segundo, você revelou, Almofadinhas. "Como sabe que há mais?" – falou, imitando a voz de Sirius.

- Cachorro pulguento! – exclamou Tiago.

- Ei, eu não sou pulguento, tomo banho todos os dias, sou limpinho e cheiroso. Mas tenho minhas dúvidas sobre você, seu veado – respondeu Sirius, rindo da cara mortífera de Tiago.

- Um dia eu ainda vou te dar uma lição para você parar de me chamar de veado – disse Tiago, perigosamente.

- Voltando ao assunto – cortou Remo, antes que virasse uma discussão. – O que mais tem lá, senhores Pontas e Almofadinhas?

- Bem... – começou Tiago. – Tem alguns diabretes que apareceram e esquecemos de tirar de lá, ano passado...

- E aranhas, é claro – completou Sirius. – Qualquer lugar como um sótão tem aranhas. E...

- O que mais? – questionou Harry, pensando no que mais poderia haver num sótão.

- Um bicho papão – respondeu Tiago.

- Só isso? – perguntou Remo, olhando de um para outro, tentando encontrar algum sinal de falsidade.

- Hã... – disse Sirius, revelando, de novo, a verdade.

- Pode ir contando, já percebi que há mais coisa – falou Remo e Sirius recebeu um olhar de censura de Tiago. Se não morressem por Remo, morreriam pelos gritos das meninas.

- Tem um... esqueletoenfeitiçado – falou Sirius, rapidamente e, depois disso, ele e Tiago caíram na gargalhada.

- Tem o quê? – indagou Harry, que não tinha entendido absolutamente nada.

- Um esqueleto... Enfeitiçado – falou Tiago, ainda rindo.

- Ficaram malucos – comentou Remo, balançando a cabeça.

**

As meninas, lideradas por Clara, subiram escadas diferentes das que levavam para os quartos. Eram mais longas e apertadas. Lily ainda estava pensativa, em relação ao que ouvira ao sair do quarto. Mas acabou desistindo de pensar, pois não fazia sentido a teoria que criara.

_Sirius sempre chama Tiago de veado, e ele sempre responde "é cervo!". Então... Mas ele não pode ser, ou pode? Não, é impossível, leva anos... E por que razão faria isso? Além disso, Tiago sempre chama Sirius de pulguento. Ah, isso não faz sentido algum. Não poderiam ser mais claros?_

- Chegamos – anunciou Clara, quando pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira lustrosa. A menina pôs a mão no bolso e retirou a varinha.

- Para que a varinha? – perguntou Kely, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Já encontrei um vampiro aí dentro – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

- Um o quê? – indagou Kely.

- Um vampiro – repetiu Clara. – Não se preocupem, tenho experiência com ele.

- Mais alguma coisa? – questionou Gina, indiferentemente. Afinal, tinha um vampiro no próprio sótão de sua casa.

- Pode ter algum bicho papão – terminou Clara. – Todas sabem como repelir um bicho papão?

- Sem problema, sou boa em azarações para eles – respondeu Gina, rindo.

- Então, se aparecer algum, você cuida dele – disse Kely.

- Certo – concordou ela.

- Vamos? – chamou Clara, abrindo a porta e acendendo a varinha. As duas fizeram o mesmo, mas Lily ficou parada na porta, com os olhos fora de foco.

- Lily? – chamou Kely, quando percebeu que a ruiva não as seguiram.

- Hã? – perguntou ela, saindo de seus pensamentos.

- Vamos? – chamou a amiga.

- Ah, claro – falou a ruiva, pegando sua varinha e entrando no sótão.

**

- Vamos? – perguntou Tiago, ao parar de rir.

- Para onde? – indagou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você é o cachorro mais sem cérebro que eu já vi. Pensei que os cachorros fossem espertos – comentou Tiago, brincando com o amigo, fazendo-o fechar a cara. – Esperar na escada do sótão.

- Para...? – questionou Harry.

- Escutar o que elas vão fazer – respondeu Sirius, entendendo tudo.

- E se elas saírem correndo e verem vocês dois rindo? – perguntou Remo.

- Elas não verão – falou Tiago, convencido.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – indagou Harry.

- Por isso – disse Tiago, erguendo a varinha. – _Accio Capas de Invisibilidade! – _segundos depois, sua capa e a de Harry entraram voando pela porta do salão.

- Vocês não têm jeito – disse Remo, sorrindo.

- Você também deveria ser assim, Aluado. Afinal, é um maroto! – exclamou Tiago, se levantando.

- Sabemos disso, Aluado – falou Sirius. – E agradeça por isso. Se não fôssemos assim, já pensou como Hogwarts seria chata?

- Tranqüila, você quer dizer – falou Remo, rindo.

- Certo, parem de falar e vamos logo – disse Harry e os quatro foram até a escada do sótão, parando ao seu pé. Dali dava para escutar o que acontecia, pois a porta estava aberta.

**

- Está meio sombrio aqui – comentou Kely, olhando para as paredes, em que havia algumas teias de aranha.

- Não se preocupe – disse Clara.

- Com o quê, exatamente eu não devo me preocupar? – perguntou Kely, com a voz trêmula, vendo alguns pares de olhinhos de besouro brilharem com a luz das varinhas. Mas não conseguia distinguir o que era.

Andou mais junto das três que, pelo visto, não tinham percebido que eram seguidas pelos olhares. Mas não paravam de aparecer mais olhinhos. Kely tocou de leve em Clara que assustou, mas não gritou.

- O que foi? Quer me matar de susto?

- N-não, é que... – explicou Kely, apontando para os olhinhos. As três, então, perceberam, mas, no momento seguinte, mais de vinte diabretes saíram voando em direção a elas e começaram a atacar, puxar o cabelo, jogar livros velhos.

- E agora, o que faremos? – questionou Gina. – Não consigo me lembrar de nenhum feitiço que pare todos eles!

- Eu sei! – exclamou Lily, se lembrando de um. Apontou a varinha para cima e gritou – _Immobilus! – _imobilizou todos os diabretes, nas posições que estavam. Eles só conseguiam piscar. – Pronto, ficarão assim por uma meia hora. Acho que é suficiente.

- Obrigada, Lily – agradeceu Clara. E continuaram vasculhando pelos enfeites.

Lily tirou um empilhado de caixas, para procurar dentro de um velho armário, mas, quando o abriu, um esqueleto caiu em cima dela, derrubando-a com tudo no chão. A ruiva começou a gritar, pois o esqueleto começara a se mexer.

Sua amigas, muito prestativas, entraram em pânico também e começaram a gritar e correr para todo o lado, sem saber o que fazer.

Gina foi a que mais manteve a calma, mas não ajudou muito, pois, ao tirar o esqueleto de qualquer jeito de cima da ruiva, ele caiu pesadamente do outro lado, mas se levantou e saiu andando atrás de Gina como um zumbi.

Ela, por sua vez, saiu correndo pelo sótão, dando voltas, se esquecendo completamente da varinha.

Enquanto isso, os marotos rachavam de rir ao pé da escada. Sirius e Tiago estavam deitados nela, segurando a barriga.

- Elas só não sabem de uma coisa – falou Tiago, tentando parar de rir.

- O quê? – perguntou Remo, rindo também.

- Uma não, duas – completou Sirius.

- Falem logo! – pediu Harry.

- A primeira é que, se tentar usar um feitiço comum, ele fica maior e, dois, elas terão uma surpresinha depois que decorarmos a casa – explicou Tiago, voltando a rir.

- Vocês são loucos – disse Remo, recuperando o fôlego.

- Agradeça por isso, se não, nunca daria certo – falou Sirius, rindo mais do que nunca.

No sótão, cada uma corria para um lado, até perceberem que o esqueleto só perseguia Gina. Então, Clara correu em direção a ele e jogou-o contra a parede. Foi a vez dela correr, pois começou a ser perseguida.

Lily estava perto do armário em que o esqueleto estava. Olhou em seu interior e viu a enorme caixa de enfeites ali. Com a varinha, fez os enfeites flutuarem e, tomando o maior cuidado para não ser pega pelo esqueleto, andou pelos cantos em direção à porta.

Mas, quando estava a alguns passos dela, o esqueleto deu um encontrão com a ruiva, fazendo-a perder a varinha. Em conseqüência, a caixa caiu pela porta aberta, fazendo voar enfeites para todos os lados, batendo com tudo nos marotos. Uma bolinha pequena entrou pela boca aberta de Sirius, que engasgou.

- _Anapneo!_ – disse Remo, apontando a varinha para Sirius, que parou de tossir imediatamente.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu ele.

- Acho melhor se esconderem – avisou Harry.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- Elas sairão daqui a pouco – respondeu ele.

Tiago e Sirius entraram debaixo da capa do primeiro e Remo ficou com Harry. Ficaram um tempo observando, mas nada.

**

- Ele parou de nos perseguir? – perguntou Kely, jogada no chão, pois havia tropeçado com tudo em uma pilha de livros.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Clara, saindo de trás de uma cadeira enorme e velha.

- Não parou, não – falou Gina, apontando para o esqueleto, que, sem um braço, se levantava.

Gina, Kely e Lily, que estavam no chão, se levantaram e se ajeitaram, enquanto o esqueleto erguia o braço que lhe sobrara e começava a andar, desajeitado.

- Já sei! – gritou Clara, do outro lado do sótão.

- O quê? – indagou Gina, correndo para perto da porta.

- Podemos as quatro lançar feitiços juntas! – exclamou Clara, enquanto, na escada, Sirius e Tiago riam da idéia.

- Certo – concordou Kely, pegando a varinha. – No três! Um... Dois... Três!

Foi uma confusão de vozes lançando feitiços que nenhuma delas ouviu o que a outra disse, só souberam, segundos depois, que não funcionara muito bem. O esqueleto estava maior e começou a andar atrás de Lily.

- Já descobri! – gritou Lílian, correndo, com o esqueleto atrás.

- O quê? – questionou Kely.

- Se funcionar, eu aceito! – respondeu Gina.

- Percebi que ele sai correndo atrás de quem toca nele! – respondeu a ruiva, se desviando de um armário. – Então, se todas tocarmos ao mesmo tempo, ele não vai saber para onde ir.

- Aceito! – exclamou Clara. – Toda! Já!

Elas se viraram e saíram correndo em direção a ele. Quando estavam perto, Lily se virou também e bateram ao mesmo tempo. Se distanciaram e ele não seguiu nenhuma delas.

- Conseguimos? – indagou Kely, olhando para as amigas.

- Acho que sim, mas não por muito tempo – falou Gina, vendo o esqueleto se mover, mas não andar.

- Vamos sair logo! – falou Clara.

- E os enfeites? – perguntou Kely. – Não volto para cá de jeito nenhum!

- Rolaram escada abaixo quando eu caí – respondeu Lily, apontando para a porta aberta.

- Então, vamos, não quero encontrar mais nenhuma criatura – comentou Clara e as quatro saíram rapidamente do sótão.

**

Os meninos voltaram para a sala e tiraram a capa.

- Foi engraçado! – exclamou Sirius, rindo.

- Sim, mas não deixe elas ouvirem isso – falou Remo.

- Não se preocupe, Aluado – disse Tiago.

**

Após passarem pela porta, Lily fechou a porta. Kely era a que estava mais à frente. Esta não viu algumas bolinhas, pisou em uma delas e escorregou. Para não cair, segurou em Clara, que era a mais próxima. Ela foi pega despreparada e pegou em Gina que, não prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo, tentou se segurar em Lily, que estava terminando de fechar a porta, portanto não havia visto a situação.

Assim, as quatro rolaram escada abaixo, com uma ajuda das bolinhas. Foi um bolo de meninas caindo. Quando chegaram embaixo, do modo mais fácil, porém doloroso, se levantaram, um pouco doloridas.

Recolheram todos os enfeites espalhados pelo chão e seguiram para a sala. Quando entraram, os meninos começaram a rir, pois elas estavam com cara de cansadas, sujas, cobertas de pó e totalmente descabeladas.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou Kely, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, do estado de vocês! – respondeu Sirius.

- Foram atacadas ou coisa parecida? – indagou Tiago, rindo.

- Na verdade, fomos sim – falou Clara.

- E aposto que tem dedo dos marotos nisso – disse Lílian, com um olhar desconfiado.

- E por que acha isso? – questionou Tiago, convincentemente.

- Parece coisa de vocês – respondeu a ruiva.

- Mas não é – falou Sirius.

- Então, de quem é? – perguntou Gina, sorrindo.

- Se não é de vocês, também não podem ter surgido de repente – falou Lily, com um olhar indagador.

- Ah, está bem, fomos nós – revelou Tiago, e foi a vez dele receber um olhar fatal e medroso de Sirius.

- Lá vem... – murmurou Remo para Harry.

- Vocês quase nos mataram de susto! – exclamou Kely.

- Caímos da escada por culpa de vocês! – continuou Clara.

- Quase morremos com um esqueleto zumbi andando atrás de nós! – exclamou Kely, outra vez.

- E tudo isso para pegar uns enfeites! – terminou Lily, indignada.

- Pelo menos deu para animar – falou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Só se for para vocês! – disse Clara. – Não imaginam o susto que levamos!

- Não imaginam como o Almofadinhas quase morreu engasgado com uma bolinha – falou Tiago, voltando a rir. Dessa vez as meninas o acompanharam.

Depois dos risos, elas foram se arrumar, enquanto eles levavam os enfeites para o salão de festas. Meia hora depois, elas desceram, limpas e arrumadas outra vez.

- Podemos começar a decorar ou vão nos meter em outra encrenca para nos dar mais um susto, completando a coleção de vocês? – falou Lily, de uma vez só, e os marotos se entreolharam, confusos.

- Não entendi nada – comentou Sirius.

- Desculpe, meu Lírio, poderia repetir um pouco mais devagar? – pediu Tiago, rindo. A ruiva respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Perguntei se podemos começar a decorar a casa, ou nos darão mais um susto, completando a coleção de sustos que vocês devem ter – repetiu ela, mais devagar, e começando a rir depois disso, junto com todos.

- Podemos começar, com certeza! – exclamou Tiago, beijando-a profundamente.

- Começaríamos se o veado resolvesse parar com as veadices – falou Sirius, começando a rir outra vez.

- Quer me deixar em paz, Almofadinhas? – disse Tiago, se separando da ruiva. – Está com inveja porque eu tenho a ruiva mais linda desse mundo – terminou, abraçando-a por trás.

- Quem te disse essa mentira deslavada? – questionou Sirius, com cara de indignação. – Eu tenho a morena mais linda do mundo – completou, seguindo até Kely e beijando-a.

- Está bem, vamos parar com as comparações e começar logo isso, se não, não conseguiremos terminar hoje – falou Remo.

- Você é quem manda, _paizinho – _brincou Sirius, e Remo lançou um olhar fatal para ele, mas depois um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Sou seu pai, é... – começou ele. – Então, terá que fazer tudo o que eu disser, _filhinho – _terminou, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ah, é? – provocou Sirius. – Se eu sou seu filhinho, o Pontas aqui também é, já que é meu _irmãozinho._

- E quem disse que você é meu irmão, Almofadinhas? – atiçou Tiago.

- Ora, conhece o senhor Almofadinhas Potter, que mora na mansão dos Potter? – continuou Sirius.

- Sim, ele é o maior mala sem alça, e, ainda por cima, cachorro – respondeu Tiago.

- E seu irmão é um veado por completo, conhece?

- Ainda não tive a oportunidade – falou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Mas conheço o filho legítimo dos Potter, o senhor Pontas, sabe quem é?

- Eu sou o filho legítimo, acho que está confundindo – disse Sirius.

- Ainda não tenho problemas mentais, como você, Almofadinhas – falou Tiago, começando a rir e todos os presentes faziam o mesmo.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado! – exclamou Sirius, rindo com os demais.

- Eu sou limpinho, tomei banho há pouco, e você... – começou, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

- Também. Tanto é que me deu um susto, lembra-se? – questionou ele.

- Nunca vou esquecer seu canto em altas vozes no chuveiro e você deixando a toalha cair quando te assustei! – respondeu o maroto, rolando de rir.

- Dessa eu não sabia! – exclamou Clara, sentando no sofá e segurando a barriga.

- Sirius Black derrubando a toalha por causa de um sustinho? – indagou Kely, fingindo estar indignada.

- Cada louco com sua loucura – falou Gina.

- Isso não se pode contornar – completou Harry.

- Certo, não vamos negar que os dois são loucos, mas agora, vamos logo – disse Remo, parando de rir.

- Vamos começar por onde? – perguntou Lily, pegando alguns enfeites da caixa.

- Acho que, pela árvore – respondeu Tiago. Eles concordaram e começaram a decorar a árvore.

- O veado está arrumando direitinho? – provocou Sirius, recebendo uma bolinha vermelha na testa. – Ei! Por que jogou isso?

- Para aprender que não sou um veado, sou... – ele is falar, mas parou quando seu olhar encontrou o de Lily. Desviou-o rapidamente e mandou outra bolinha na direção de Sirius. Este pegou uma azul e jogou diretamente na direção do rosto de Tiago, que acabou pegando-a a milímetros dele. – Está jogando contra o melhor apanhador da Grifinória, Almofadinhas, tenho reflexos rápidos.

E, assim, começou uma guerra de bolinhas coloridas, que só terminou depois que todas elas já haviam sido retiradas da caixa e estavam espalhadas pelo salão de festas. Tinha até uma no teto, presa no lustre.

- Vocês conseguiram, agora, tratem de recolher todas – mandou Remo, enquanto os outros saíam de seus esconderijos, onde ficaram durante a guerra, para não correrem o perigo de serem atingidos.

Com um aceno de varinha, os dois fizeram com que todas as bolinhas retornassem para a caixa.

- Certo, agora vamos terminar logo antes que haja outra luta – falou Clara, rindo.

Em menos de quinze minutos, a enorme árvore estava quase completamente decorada.

- Faltou a parte de cima – falou Gina, olhando para o topo do pinheiro, que não estava enfeitado.

- Sobraram enfeites na caixa – falou Kely.

- O problema é a altura – respondeu Harry.

- Nenhum de nós é alto o suficiente para alcançar essa parte – disse Tiago.

- Não um sozinho – falou Clara, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- O que está pensando, senhorita Clara Potter? – perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- Tiago, você é mais alto que o Sirius, não é? – perguntou a garota e ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, alguém senta no seu ombro e termina de decorar a árvore.

- Gostei da idéia – concordou Remo.

- Mas quem subiria? – questionou Lílian, erguendo uma sobrancelha e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

- Ainda pergunta – comentou Kely.

- Ah, não. Não vou fazer isso. Vou cair! – se defendeu.

- Não vou deixar isso acontecer – assegurou Tiago.

- Não farei isso, não mesmo – continuou ela, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Não confia em mim? – indagou Tiago, sério.

- Não é isso... – respondeu ela, meio sem graça.

- Então, não há razão para ter medo – disse o maroto, sorrindo e olhando profundamente naqueles olhos verde esmeralda. – Pode confiar, não te deixarei cair.

- Está bem – desistiu a ruiva. – Mas, como vou subir?

- Não seja por isso – disse Sirius, levantando a ruiva e colocando-a em cima do palco.

Ainda meio receosa, ela subiu nos ombros do moreno e este caminhou vagarosamente, para que a ruiva não desequilibrasse, até a árvore. Os amigos foram passando os enfeites a ela, enquanto Tiago segurava suas pernas, para lhe dar mais apoio. Em alguns minutos decoraram tudo.

- Calma, faltou a ponta da árvore – falou Sirius.

- A estrela de Cristal está no armário, alguém pode pegá-la, por favor? – pediu Tiago. Clara foi até um armário de madeira clara que havia a um canto do salão e pegou a delicada estrela.

- Aqui – falou ela, entregando a estrela para a ruiva.

- Ela é linda! – exclamou Lílian, maravilhada com a beleza do objeto. Era uma estrela de cinco pontas do tamanho de um palmo, que mudava de cor, conforme a luz.

Ela tentou alcançar o ápice do pinheiro, mas estava longe, seus braços não conseguiam chegar até lá.

- O que foi? – perguntou Remo, vendo a dificuldade da garota.

- Não alcanço – respondeu ela. – Não dá para chegar mais perto, Ti?

- A árvore é mais larga embaixo, Lily – lembrou Gina.

- E agora? – indagou a ruiva, sem saber como fazer.

- Fique em pé – sugeriu Tiago.

- O quê? – questionou ela, pensando que tinha escutado mal.

- Fique em pé – repetiu ele.

- Agora ficou maluco – disse ela. – Se eu ficar em pé, aí sim caio com tudo.

- Prometo que não cairá – falou Tiago. Lílian respirou fundo e, com muita calma e ajuda do maroto, conseguiu ficar em pé sobre seus ombros. Ele ficou o mais imóvel possível. Ela colocou a estrela no topo da árvore e olhou para baixo.

- E, agora me falem – pediu ela. – Como desço?

- Pule – respondeu Sirius, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Pula que eu te pego – falou Tiago.

- Estão ficando loucos – disse ela, indignada. – Primeiro querem que eu suba nele para enfeitar o resto da árvore. Depois, ficar em pé. Agora querem que eu pule?

- É – respondeu Clara, simplesmente.

- Pode pular – continuou Tiago. Ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e pulou. Pensou que cairia com tudo no chão, mas não sentiu-o quando parou. Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que o maroto tinha pegado-a antes dela chegar no chão e todos riam. – Eu disse que não ia cair! – sussurrou Tiago, ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Agora, só temos que decorar o resto do salão – falou Remo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

- Há mais alguns enfeites guardados no armário, especiais para colocar no palco, e na parede – explicou Tiago.

Os dois marotos seguiram até o armário e tiraram quatro caixas pequenas, fechadas. Depositaram-nas no chão e as meninas foram abrir. Sem que elas percebessem, eles abafaram risos comas mãos.

Elas abriram as caixas e de dentro saíram vários enfeites malucos, uns corriam pelo salão, outros grudaram nelas e, ainda outros pegavam algum objeto e saíam correndo para lá e para cá, parecendo tontos.

- Não acredito nisso! – exclamou Kely, lançando um olhar fatal a Sirius e Tiago.

- Outra pegadinha – falou Lily, revirando os olhos e tentando arrancar um enfeite que grudara em seus cabelos.

- E nem sequer percebemos – completou Gina.

- Como é que eu não sabia disso? – perguntou Clara, se fingindo de indignada.

- Não contamos todos os nossos segredos, Clarinha – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo marotamente.

Depois de rirem e capturarem todos os enfeites malucos, o que foi uma tarefa completamente complicada, tendo em vista que eles, por serem pequenos e rápidos, se escondiam embaixo dos móveis, os enfeitiçaram, fazendo com que perdessem a capacidade de se moverem, e começaram a colocá-los nas paredes.

Ao terminarem, todos se afastaram para observar o efeito de cores que havia. Como a maioria dos enfeites era de cristal, brilhavam de diversas cores, conforme a luz batia.

- Ficou lindo! – exclamou Kely, sorrindo.

- Concordo plenamente! – disse Sirius, abraçando a namorada.

- E a árvore, graças à minha ruivinha mais linda de todas! – disse Tiago, abraçando-a por trás.

- Realmente, apesar das brincadeiras, o trabalho saiu bom! – comentou Harry, também abraçando sua namorada.

- Parece que eu sobrei – falou Remo, rindo.

- Ah, não sobrou, não, Reminho! – disse Clara, abraçando o maroto, fazendo todos rirem.

- Todo esse trabalho acabou me dando fome – comentou Tiago. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

O grupo concordou e eles foram até a cozinha. Ao entrarem, Nina veio correndo até eles.

- Senhor, o jantar já está pronto – avisou ela.

- Obrigada, Nina – agradeceu Tiago. – Vamos lavar as mãos e já voltamos.

Dizendo isso, seguiu para o banheiro, e todos foram atrás. Após lavadas as mãos de todos, voltaram à cozinha, sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer.

- Nina, isto está maravilhoso! – exclamou Sirius.

- Sua comida sempre é maravilhosa, Nina – completou Tiago. – Não quer se sentar conosco?

- Ah, não, muito obrigada, senhor.

Após o jantar, eles se jogaram no sofá, exaustos. Afinal, tiveram um dia cansativo. Isso já eram quase nove da noite.

- Quando seus pais voltam, Ti? – perguntou Lílian, que estava deitada em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

- Só amanhã, pouco antes da festa – respondeu ele.

- Que festa? – perguntou a ruiva, se sentando rapidamente.

- A festa de natal – respondeu Tiago, sem entender o motivo do susto. – Sempre fazemos uma festa de natal com a família Potter reunida.

- Mas eu não trouxe roupa para uma festa – disse ela.

- Nem eu! – disse Gina.

- E eu muito menos! – exclamou Kely, decididamente assustada.

- Não se preocupem, meninas, minha mão ficou de trazer os vestidos para vocês – avisou Tiago, rindo da cena.

Meia hora depois, resolveram subir para dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria cansativo. Terminar de arrumar as mesas no salão, se arrumar para a festa e dormir bem tarde.

Subiram as escadas e pararam no corredor, sem nem mesmo saber o motivo.

- Por que paramos? – indagou Harry, olhando para todos.

- Não sei – respondeu Remo, e, em seguida, começaram a rir.

- Estou indo, boa noite – disse Kely, após pararem com a crise de riso.

- Ah, espere! – pediu Sirius e a garota se virou.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela.

- Dorme comigo hoje... – pediu, fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado, que sempre fazia. – Será a última noite que poderemos ficar juntos...

- Por quê? – perguntou, outra vez.

- Porque depois voltaremos a Hogwarts... Vai, por favor?

- Ah, está bem! – concordou ela, revirando os olhos, enquanto o maroto abria um largo sorriso, e seguiram para o quarto dele.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry a Gina. Ela confirmou e rumaram para o quarto do garoto.

- Estou indo, boa noite – falou Remo e foi para seu quarto.

- Também vou. Até amanhã – disse Clara e entrou no quarto.

- Você também vai comigo, não é? – perguntou Tiago a Lílian, fazendo bico.

- Não ia, mas não posso resistir a essa carinha – respondeu Lily, rindo. O maroto abriu um sorriso, pegou-a no colo e foi para o quarto. – Me põe no chão! – pediu ela.

- Daqui a pouco – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Então, colocou-a no chão e começou a beijá-la. – Te amo mais do que tudo – disse ele, ao se afastar alguns centímetros da ruiva, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Pode ter certeza que eu digo o mesmo – falou ela, antes de beijá-lo novamente. Algum tempo depois, sem perceberem, estavam deitados na cama. A ruiva, ao tomar consciência disso, afastou-o ligeiramente. – Vamos com calma, por favor.

- Desculpe, mais uma vez – disse ele, deitando-se ao lado dela. – Não posso me descontrolar.

- Não se culpe – falou ela, dando um selinho nele e se levantando. – Vou me trocar – completou, pegando sua camisola e entrando no banheiro. Enquanto isso, Tiago ficou deitado na cama, olhando para o nada.

_Se controle, se controle, se controle – _repetia ele, a si mesmo. – _É difícil, perto dela... Nem percebo o que faço... Mas tem que se controlar – _as vozes brigavam em sua cabeça, até que foram interrompidas pelo som da porta abrindo. Lily saiu, vestindo uma linda camisola verde esmeralda. - _É, assim fica difícil mesmo! – _completou, ao ver a ruiva.

Ele, então, entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, vestiu seu pijama e foi se deitar. Apagou as luzes e abraçou Lily. Foi assim que rapidamente dormiram, tão cansados que estavam.

**

Harry e Gina sentaram-se na varanda e ficaram, ora namorando, ora contemplando o céu e conversando.

Meia hora depois, uma névoa começou a cobrir tudo a volta deles e logo a neve começou a cair.

- Está esfriando, vamos entrar? – indagou Gina.

- Claro – respondeu Harry.

Os dois entraram e fecharam a porta de vidro e a cortina. Deitaram-se embaixo dos edredons macios e adormeceram sem mais demora.

**

Kely entrou no banheiro e saiu, quinze minutos depois, com uma camisola de seda branca, provocante. Sirius, que estava sentado, se levantou, foi de encontro à garota e começou a beijá-la.

- Vá se arrumar – pediu Kely, ao se separarem.

- Você é que manda – disse Sirius, dando uma piscadela. Entrou no banheiro e não levou mais que cinco minutos para se arrumar. Colocou apenas uma bermuda, mesmo com o frio. Ao sair, viu Kely arrumando algo no armário.

- Como é que você consegue viver numa bagunça dessas? – questionou ela, ao perceber que ele a observava.

- Não me importo com ela. A única coisa que eu me importo é você – respondeu ele, abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

- Seu armário é mais bagunçado do que qualquer outro que eu já tenha visto – disse ela, rindo e se virando de frente para o maroto.

- Esqueça o armário... – continuou, beijando-a ardentemente. Aos poucos, Sirius foi conduzindo-a até sua cama e deitou-se por cima dela.

Os beijos foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e apaixonados. O pouco que se distanciavam era para tomar fôlego. Aos poucos, o maroto foi explorando todo o corpo da amada com as mãos e subindo sua camisola.

Ao terminar de tirá-la, olhou diretamente para os olhos da namorada, como se perguntasse se poderia prosseguir. Como resposta, ela abriu um sorriso sincero e ele voltou a beijá-la.

Ela, por sua vez, tirou-lhe a bermuda, sem parar de beijá-lo e se entregaram, um para o outro, deixando o amor guiá-los, tendo plena consciência do que faziam.

Naquela noite, eles se amaram como nunca e se uniram de corpo e alma, sentindo o amor que o outro sentia. Seria um momento inesquecível para ambos, que mostrava a força de seus sentimentos.

**

- Bom dia! – falou Harry, acordando.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Gina, se espreguiçando. – Que horas são?

- Nove e meia – disse Harry, ainda deitado.

- Já vai se levantar?

- Acho que sim, faz tempo que acordei, não vou conseguir ficar mais na cama.

- Então, vamos – falou a ruiva. Mas, antes que se levantasse, Harry a puxou de volta.

- Não ganho nem meu beijo? – perguntou ele, sorrindo e beijando a namorada.

Os dois se levantaram e, ao saírem do quarto, deram de cara com Remo. Os três estavam na metade das escadas quando Clara se juntou a eles. Então, foram para a cozinha, tomar o café.

**

- Bom dia meu Lírio – disse Tiago, bocejando.

- Maravilhoso – respondeu ela, abraçada a ele.

- Qual a razão do humor tão bom como esse?

- Estou com você...

- Queria escutar isso todos os dias – falou Tiago, beijando a ruiva.

Ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro, e Tiago ficou esperando deitado, pensando...

_Tem que dar tudo certo hoje... Que Merlin me ajude! Não há nada que possa prejudicar, mas nunca se sabe... Tenho que esperar e relaxar para que... – _mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela porta do banheiro sendo aberta. O garoto sorriu e se levantou, indo para o banheiro.

Rapidamente ele se arrumou e, quando saiu, não viu a ruiva de imediato. Mas, quando olhou direito, a viu no terraço, olhando para as nuvens, sem sequer piscar. Foi até ela, que nem percebeu a aproximação dele, e a abraçou, sobressaltando-a.

- Quer me matar de susto? – perguntou ela, rindo.

- Nem pensar, não suportaria ficar sem você! – respondeu ele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – No que tanto pensava?

- Não é nada... – respondeu ela, voltando a olhar para o céu. Uma brisa leve, mas fria, varria os jardins da mansão, fazendo os cabelos da ruiva esvoaçarem.

- Não adianta tentar me enganar. Já disse que essas esmeraldas não mentem para mim, e sabe que é verdade – disse ele, se tornando mais sério.

- É só que... – começou ela, olhando, agora, para o chão. – Estou preocupada, com todos esses ataques, mortes, feridos... – terminou, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sei que tudo isso dá uma angústia, medo do que nos espera, mas temos que ser fortes e lutar até o fim para acabar com o mal. Há muita escuridão, trevas pela frente, em nosso caminho, mas temos que superá-las, vencê-las, só assim tudo voltará ao normal.

- E se não conseguirmos? – indagou ela, com a voz mais fraca.

- Se não conseguirmos, saiba que eu estarei com você até o fim – respondeu ele, abraçando-a mais fortemente.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? – questionou, olhando-o profundamente.

- Pode ter certeza disso – disse, com um sorriso reconfortante. – Te protegerei até o fim! Mais do que minha própria vida!

- É disso que eu tenho medo – falou ela, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

- O quê?

- Que se arrisque por mim.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora, está bem? Hoje é véspera de natal, temos que nos alegrar, se não, a festa vai ficar desanimada – falou ele, levantando o rosto da ruiva, a altura do seu. – Promete que vai esquecer isso?

- É difícil, mas eu vou tentar – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Você fica mais linda ainda quando sorri – disse Tiago, beijando-a.

- Vamos descer? Todos já devem estar lá.

- Claro.

**

- Bom dia, meu amor! – disse Sirius, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia! – respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida! – falou, beijando-a docemente.

- Vou me lembrar par sempre! – exclamou ela, sorrindo.

- Queria ficar aqui o dia todo com você...

- Temos que descer, já está tarde – disse a garota, se levantando enrolada nos lençóis e rumando para o banheiro.

- Por que está enrolada nas cobertas?- perguntou Sirius, e a garota corou. – Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto – completou, rindo, ao entender o motivo.

Sem responder, ela entrou no banheiro e se arrumou, enquanto Sirius se trocava no quarto. Quando a garota saiu, ele agarrou-a e começou a beijá-la.

- Vamos descer, se não, vão desconfiar de alguma coisa – pediu ela, quando se separaram.

- Ah, mas eu quero ficar aqui...

- Não desobedeça, vamos logo! – falou ela, rindo da cara de cachorro abandonado do namorado.

Os dois saíram do quarto no momento que Tiago e Lílian começavam a descer as escadas.

- Parece que não fomos os únicos que acordamos tarde... – falou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto e Tiago e Lily olharam para ele, sem entender nada.

- Essa eu não entendi – comentou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu muito menos – falou Tiago.

- Ignore esse cachorro – recomendou Kely, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, não foi isso que você falou essa noite... – continuou Sirius, fazendo Kely corar furiosamente. Tiago e Lily se entreolharam, compreendendo o que havia acontecido. E, deixando os dois conversando, foram para a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – falaram os dois a todos.

- Bom dia – responderam, e Remo perguntou – Onde estão o Sirius e a Kely?

- Conversando no corredor – respondeu Tiago.

- Acho que nem perceberam que descemos – continuou Lily, sorrindo.

- E por que não desceram com vocês? – perguntou Clara, confusa.

- Estão conversando sobre assuntos... Particulares – falou Tiago, rindo.

- Como assim? – questionou Gina, mas, antes que Tiago respondesse, os dois entraram na cozinha e todos os olhares se voltaram para eles.

- O que foi? – indagou Sirius, confuso.

- Nada... – responderam os outros, rindo da cara que eles fizeram.

Sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer. Sirius parou de repente e bateu a mão na testa, sobressaltando a todos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago.

- Cara, esquecemos completamente! – exclamou Sirius.

**

**N/a: **desculpem a demora... depois que voltaram as aulas ficou tudo uma correria só! Lições e trabalhos é o que não falta Ç.Ç Portanto, ainda não sei que dia poderei postar o cap. 38...

**Carolzynha LF: **aushauhsuash bastante emoção no capítulo 36 mesmo XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!!

**Janne Potter: **espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, eu mesma ri muuuito quando escrevi!!! E, não esqueci da fic não, só falta tempo mesmo pra postar =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**Marta Swan Potter: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD E eles vão voltar pra Hogwarts no cap. 40, só mais dois capítulos até lá =) Eu gostaria de ler sua fic, mas o problema é tempo T.T Quando der, dou uma passada lá  Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!!

**Leeh: **Relíquias da Morte realmente deveria ser MUUUUUITO bom pra compensar os outros dois, mas o único problema é que é o mesmo diretor de HP e a Ordem da Fênix e o Enigma do Príncipe... Assim fica beem difícil, né... Mas... é esperar pra ver! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!!

**AnnaWeasley: **fico feliz que tenha gostado de todos os capítulos!!!! Faltam 16 capítulos e o epílogo pra terminar a fic =) aushuahsu e não é castigo, não. Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!!

**Gabriella2707: **seja bem-vinda! Que bom que gostou da Festa das Bruxas XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Um pedacinho do próximo capítulo "Natal":

"_Tocaram os últimos acordes e a música terminou. Todos no salão aplaudiram. Quando terminaram, Tiago tirou o violão e pegou o microfone. _

_- Há uma razão especial para esta noite – começou ele, sentindo que não estava mais tão nervoso quanto antes. E se virou para Lily, encarando-a nos olhos. – Ninguém nunca me fez mais feliz do que você, você me mostrou tudo de bom que eu poderia querer. Há muito tempo que te amo, e você me ignorava. Isso fez com que eu mudasse e, finalmente, você olhou para mim. Esses foram os meses mais felizes da minha vida e espero que ainda tenhamos muitos. Eu sei que nada nem ninguém poderá me separar de você. Então, eu pergunto – disse, se ajoelhando à frente dela, tirando uma das estrelas de cristal do bolso, enquanto a ruiva olhava o objeto sem entender. – Aceita se casar comigo, Lílian Evans? – nesse momento, a estrela se desfez em uma caixinha de cristal, que se abriu, revelando uma bela aliança de ouro, com uma pedra brilhante incrustada nela."_

Beijos a todos!


	39. Natal

Cap. 38 – Natal

- Isso não ajuda muito a esclarecer as coisas – disse Remo.

- A banda – disse Sirius.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Tiago. – Iríamos ensinar o Harry a tocar, mas esquecemos!

- E agora, como farão? – indagou Clara.

- Podemos tentar fazer isso hoje, se eu conseguir, ótimo, senão... – falou Harry.

Após terminarem de comer, os meninos foram correndo para baixo, em direção ao salão de festas, mas não entraram lá. Foram para uma sala perto dele.

- Onde estamos? – questionou Harry ao entrar no lugar, observando tudo. Havia instrumentos musicais por toda a sala.

- Essa sala é especial para tocarmos – explicou Sirius.

- Há feitiços para não escutarem nada, não atrapalhar – continuou Tiago.

- Ao trabalho, então, se não, não vai dar tempo – disse Remo. Os três concordaram e foram até o teclado, que era o instrumento que ensinariam a Harry.

**

- Pode começar a falar, senhorita Stann! – exclamou Lily, ao se sentarem nas poltronas macias da sala de estar.

- O quê? – perguntou a garota, se fazendo de desentendida e olhando para o teto.

- Por quê? – indagou Gina, sem entender. Ela não sabia da história, apenas Lily sabia, já que descobrira naquela mesma manhã.

- Eu acho que já sei do que se trata... – comentou Clara, com um sorriso maroto, fazendo Kely corar.

- Ah... – falou Gina, com uma expressão de compreensão se espalhando pelo rosto, e Kely ficou ainda mais vermelha. – Pode ir contando!

- Eu... – começou Kely, finalmente olhando para as amigas, e contou a noite que teve. As três não interromperam, deixaram para falar quando a garota terminasse, mas foi tudo de uma vez só.

- E como se sentiu? – perguntou Clara.

- Era o que você queria mesmo, não é? – indagou Gina.

- Sabe que pode haver conseqüências, não sabe? – disse Lily, séria.

- CALMA! – gritou Kely e as três silenciaram.

- Clara, é difícil de explicar como me senti... – respondeu a garota, na ordem em que se lembrava das perguntas. – Gina, acho que sim... Senão, teria parado antes, como fiz várias vezes...

- O Sirius já tentou antes? – perguntou Gina.

- E você acha que Sirius Black é homem de enrolar? – respondeu e perguntou Clara, rindo.

- É, tem razão... – concordou Gina.

- E, se me lembro bem, meu priminho também não é assim... – começou ela, olhando para Lily, que fingiu não escutar.

- Ah... pelo que eu me lembro – começou Kely, sorrindo. – Vocês saíram do quarto pouco antes de nós... Então também dever ter dormido tarde...

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Gina.

- Nada – respondeu Lily, com sinceridade, mas ainda sem olhar para elas.

- Pode falar – disse Kely. – Eu contei tudo!

- O que fizeram?- questionou Clara, diretamente.

- Já disse – respondeu Lílian, olhando, agora, para as três. – Nada.

- Não me venha com essa, conheço meu primo – falou Clara, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vou negar isso... – começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Sabia! – exclamou Clara, sorrindo marotamente.

- É por isso que saíram tarde do quarto... – falou Kely.

- Podem deixar eu terminar, por favor? – pediu a ruiva.

- Claro – respondeu Gina.

- Eu disse que não vou negar que ele tenha tentado, mas ele me respeita, falei que ainda não estou pronta, então ele pára – respondeu ela.

- Ah, que fofo! – disse Kely.

- Totalmente o contrário do Sirius! – exclamou Gina, rindo.

- Mas o Tiago não era assim... – comentou Clara, pensativa.

- Quer dizer que ele...? – perguntou Lily, mas nem precisou terminar, pois a garota entendeu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Em algum momento pensou que não? – questionou Clara, sorrindo.

- Para dizer a verdade, nem pensei – falou Lílian.

- E lembre-se de que ele mudou – completou Kely.

- Com certeza! – exclamou Gina.

- Mas isso você fala com ele depois, por favor – disse Kely, rindo. – Não quero saber da vida particular deles.

- E quanto a você, Gina? – indagou Clara, sorrindo.

- Vai me dizer que meu filho... – começou Lily, e Kely, juntamente com Gina e Clara começaram a rir. – O que foi?

- Vai dar uma de mãe protetora agora? – perguntou Kely.

- Não se preocupe – falou Gina.

Depois disso, ficaram conversando a manhã inteira e logo já era hora do almoço. Nina veio correndo até a sala.

- Senhoritas, o almoço está na mesa – avisou ela, e voltou para a cozinha.

- Chamaremos eles? – indagou Lily, se levantando.

- Não será preciso – respondeu Tiago, chegando na sala e abraçando a ruiva.

- Ensaiaram? - perguntou Kely, sendo abraçada pelo namorado.

- Sim – respondeu Sirius.

- Conseguiu aprender, Harry? – questionou Gina.

- As notas sim, agora só preciso aprender a música e tocar com eles – respondeu o garoto.

- A Nina acabou de avisar que o almoço está pronto – falou Clara. – Vamos?

Todos concordaram e foram almoçar. Quando já estavam quase no fim da sobremesa, Nina vem correndo até eles.

- Senhor? – chamou ela, ao lado da mesa.

- Sim, Nina? – perguntou Tiago.

- O senhor e a senhora chegam hoje, pediram para lhe entregar isso – respondeu ela, entregando uma carta ao rapaz, que abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_Filho,_

_Tivemos alguns contratempos hoje, pelo menos não foi durante a viagem, o ministério nos chamou para uma missão. Portanto, nos atrasaremos um pouco, mas chegaremos a tempo de receber os convidados._

_Só não teremos tempo de terminar de arrumar o salão de festas. Por favor, faça isso por mim e peça ajuda da Nina, ela sabe como arrumar tudo. Já mandei cartas para a família, e as duas em ponto provavelmente muitas corujas chegarão com os presentes, já que ficará difícil aparatar com todos eles._

_Os vestidos das meninas chegam as três. Cada caixa tem um nome, dê uma olhada e entregue a elas. E por favor, não dê o vestido errado, comprei todos para combinar._

_Sabe o que fazer, não é? Está guardado no meu armário, na gaveta de jóias. Não esqueça..._

_Beijos,_

_Mãe._

Terminou de ler a carta e olhou para os amigos. Logo depois caiu na risada, pois todos o olhavam de um modo estranho.

- Por que está rindo? – perguntou Remo, confuso.

- A cara de vocês foi muito engraçada! – respondeu Tiago.

- Queremos saber o que eles escreveram – disse Clara, diretamente, estendendo a mão para ler a carta. No entanto, em vez do garoto entregá-la, ele guardou o pergaminho no bolso.

- Disseram que vão atrasar um pouco, tiveram alguns contratempos hoje, mas nada sério – falou Tiago.

- E por que não me deixou olhar a carta? – indagou a garota, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada... – respondeu Tiago.

- Vai, me deixe ler – pediu ela, mas Tiago não se moveu. – Se não deixar, te penduro no teto de cabeça para baixo e pego a carta. Para você não deixar, deve ter alguma coisa aí importante.

- Como assim? - questionou Harry, sem entender do que ela falava.

- Não digo de notícias ruins – respondeu ela, olhando instintivamente para Lílian, que continuou sem entender.

- Não vai funcionar, Clarinha – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Veremos... – disse Clara, se levantando. Sacou a varinha e sua expressão ficou mais séria. Nesse momento, todos se levantaram. Sirius e Remo, que estavam de lados opostos da mesa, afastaram os outros e Tiago sacou a varinha também.

- O quê…? – começou Kely, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

- Espere.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lily a Remo, do outro lado da cozinha.

- Se preparem. O duelo vai começar – disse ele, sério.

- Como? – indagou ela, pensando que não escutara direito, mas parou quando Remo fez sinal para ela ficar em silêncio.

Os dois ergueram as varinhas e, quando pensaram que iam atacar, Clara saiu correndo para a porta em direção à sala e Tiago saiu correndo atrás dela.

- É sério, não entendi nada – comentou Gina, perplexa, enquanto Remo e Sirius riam e caminhavam em direção à sala.

- Depois explicamos – falou Sirius, entrando na sala, onde Tiago e Clara corriam em volta dos sofá e da mesa.

- E por que ele está correndo atrás dela? Não seria o contrário? – questionou Harry, pensando que quem ameaçou foi Clara, não Tiago.

- Ela nunca conseguiria alcançá-lo – explicou Remo, rindo. – e se chegasse perto, ele provavelmente viraria e a pegaria, então, fazem o inverso.

Tiago pegou Clara e a levou até os jardins. Os marotos e as meninas não perderam tempo e foram atrás. Quando chegaram, caíram na risada.

Clara estava presa no galho de uma árvore pelos pés, de cabeça para baixo, com roupas amarelo canário e um sutiã vermelho por cima.

- E agora, quem é que pendurou quem? – perguntou Tiago, sentando na neve, rindo.

- Sem graça! – reclamou Clara, cruzando os braços. – Será que alguém poderia me colocar no chão?

- Espere só mais um minuto – falou Tiago, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que Clara entendeu imediatamente.

- Ah, não, nem pensar! – falou ela, agitando os braços e o corpo, mas não conseguiu se soltar.

- O que vai fazer? – indagou Lily.

- Espere e verá! – respondeu Tiago, erguendo a varinha e fazendo um feitiço mudo. Logo em seguida, um objeto saiu voando de uma das janelas em direção a ele, que o pegou.

- Uma... – começou Kely, mas entendeu o que ele pretendia fazer.

Tiago foi até Clara e começou a bater fotos. A garota tentou se encolher, esconder, tirar a máquina do garoto, mas nada funcionou. Ao final da sessão, Tiago havia tirado mais de vinte fotos. Então soltou-a e saiu correndo para guardar a máquina antes que ela tentasse impedi-lo.

- Você não vai revelar aquelas fotos! – falou Clara, irritada, com o indicador no peito do primo.

- E por que não? – perguntou ele e começou a rir. – Estão tão fofas!

- Se mostrar a alguém, te mato! – respondeu ela, se virando, vermelha de raiva.

- Foi você quem começou... – defendeu-se ele. – Não ficariam lindas num mural para a festa de hoje? – continuou, para deixar a prima mais irritada.

- Pode escrever seu testamento se fizer isso! – exclamou ela, mais vermelha ainda.

Depois disso, foram para o salão de festas e, com a ajuda de Nina, começaram a arrumá-lo. Colocaram as toalhas brancas nas mesinhas redondas, os vasos de flores ao centro, colocaram as cadeiras em volta e espalharam a mesas pelo salão, de modo que um grande espaço ficasse à frente do palco, como pista de dança.

Quando estavam terminando, as corujas começaram a entrar levando embrulhos de diversos tamanhos. Alguns eram pequenos, portanto levados por corujinhas minúsculas, outros precisavam de duas ou três corujas para carregar.

Desamarraram-nos das patas das aves e colocaram embaixo da enorme árvore de natal.

- Que horas são? – questionou Lílian.

- Três em ponto, por quê? – respondeu Tiago.

- Meninas, temos que nos arrumar! – exclamou ela.

- Calma, os vestidos de vocês ainda nem chegaram – falou Sirius.

- É verdade – disse Gina. – Como começaremos a nos arrumar agora se a roupa ainda não chegou?

Tendo que concordar, elas voltaram para a sala junto com os marotos e ficaram conversando, impacientes, a espera das corujas que levariam os vestidos.

Logo avistaram oito grandes corujas voando em direção à casa e clara foi correndo até a janela, abri-la para permitir a passagem das aves. Elas entraram e pousaram no chão, parecendo cansadas com a viagem.

Tiago tirou o pacote delas e entregou a cada uma das meninas, conforme o nome que estava na caixa.

- Nina! – chamou ele e o elfo veio correndo.

- Sim, senhor? – perguntou ela.

- Leve essas corujas até a estufa para se recuperarem, por favor – pediu e Nina obedeceu.

Após receberem as caixas, elas correram cada uma para seu quarto, para tomarem banho e se arrumarem para a festa.

Por que elas são tão apressadas quando o assunto é se arrumar? – indagou Sirius, olhando-as correr escada acima.

- Ninguém nunca entenderá as mulheres, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago.

- Alguém aí topa uma guerra de neve? – sugeriu Sirius, com um sorriso maroto. Os três concordaram e foram para os jardins, outra vez, que estavam cheios de neve.

- Individual ou dupla? – questionou Harry.

- Acho que é mais legal sozinho, fica mais disputado, engraçado – respondeu Remo, rindo.

- Então, vamos lá! – falou Tiago e cada um foi para um canto. Ele ficou perto de algumas árvores, Sirius perto da fonte, Harry nos portões e Remo também perto de algumas árvores.

- Com ou sem magia? – gritou Sirius.

- Sem, é melhor – respondeu Tiago e começaram a fazer suas bolas de neve.

Em poucos segundos, bolas de neve voavam para todos os lados. No meio da batalha, Sirius jogou uma bola de neve um pouco grande demais e acertou uma coruja que voava baixo.

- Opa! – exclamou ele, correndo até onde a coruja havia caído, sendo seguido pelos outros. Tiago pegou a coruja e levou para dentro de casa. Depositou-a no sofá e olhou o endereço da carta que ela levava.

- A carta é para mim... – falou ele aos amigos, tirando-a da pata da ave.

_Marotos,_

_Chegarei com Alice no horário da festa. Desculpem não ter chegado pela manhã, como disse que faria..._

_Até breve,_

_Frank._

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius, se esticando para ler a carta.

- Daqui a pouco então, eles vão chegar – comentou Remo, ao terminar de ler a carta.

- Estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa... – disse Harry, tentando se lembrar do que era. Os quatro se entreolharam.

- A música! – exclamaram juntos, e saíram correndo para a sala de música, ensinar Harry. Entraram ofegando na sala e foram diretamente para o teclado. Ficaram mais de meia hora somente ensinando o garoto e, quase cinco horas, tocaram todos juntos, três vezes.

- Acho que já está bom – disse Sirius, levantando do banco. – Ele está tocando junto conosco e está certo.

- Parabéns, Harry – disse Remo, sorrindo.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o garoto.

- Pontas, o que foi? – indagou Sirius, vendo que o amigo estava com os olhos fora de foco.

- Hã? – respondeu ele, voltando à realidade.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Remo.

- Ah, nada. – respondeu Tiago, guardando o violão. – Preciso ir – e, dizendo isso, saiu da sala, deixando três marotos completamente confusos para trás.

- Essa eu não entendi – falou Harry, olhando para a porta que acabara de bater.

- Nem eu – comentou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos voltar para a sala, Remo e Alice já devem estar chegando – disse Remo. Eles concordaram e seguiram para a sala, onde Nina corria para abrir os portões. Poucos segundos depois, ela retornou com Alice e Frank atrás.

- Olá – cumprimentaram eles, ao entrarem.

- Oi – responderam os três.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar – disse Nina, fazendo uma reverência e voltando à cozinha para fazer o cardápio de natal que Sara havia deixado.

- Estão com as roupas para a festa? – questionou Sirius a Alice e Frank, que concordaram.

- Em falar nisso... – começou a garota, mas Remo, Harry e Sirius terminaram a frase.

- Precisa se arrumar porque já está tarde. Sabemos.

- Como sabem? – perguntou Frank, espantado.

- Mulheres... Começam a se aprontar três horas antes, no mínimo – respondeu Remo, rindo.

- Pelo menos eu já tomei banho, só preciso colocar a roupa, fazer o cabelo, a maquiagem e por os sapatos – disse ela.

- Só? – perguntou Frank, ironicamente. – Nós só precisamos tomar banho e colocar a roupa e o sapato.

- Fazemos isso em quinze minutos – completou Harry.

- Como vocês mesmos disseram, somos mulheres. Demoramos para nos arrumar e gostamos disso – rebateu ela. – Poderiam me levar a algum quarto para que eu possa me arrumar?

- Claro – respondeu Remo.

- Pelo que eu sei, todas vão se juntar no quarto de Kely para terminar de se arrumar, então, te levo direto para lá. Tudo bem? – indagou Sirius e a garota concordou.

Ele a guiou até o corredor onde ficavam os quartos e ela andava olhando para tudo, de boca aberta, espantada com o tamanho da casa e tudo o que havia nela.

Sirius bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Então, supôs que a namorada ainda estivesse no banheiro. Abriu a porta e fez sinal para Alice entrar. Ela agradeceu e entrou no quarto. Colocou a malinha na cama e começou a se trocar.

Pouco tempo depois, Kely saiu do banheiro e correu para abraçar a amiga.

- Quanto tempo! – exclamou Kely.

- Nem tanto assim! – respondeu Alice, rindo. – No máximo uma semana e meia.

Ajudou Kely a colocar seu vestido e pegaram o estojo de maquiagem, no momento em que Lily e Gina entraram no quarto. As duas abraçaram Alice e começaram a se maquiar.

**

Sirius, Harry e Remo foram, cada uma para seu quarto se arrumar. Enquanto isso, Tiago estava no quarto dos pais. Entrou e foi direto ao armário da mãe, de onde tirou uma caixa de veludo vermelho tamanho médio.

Depois disso foi para seu quarto, tomar banho e colocar a roupa.

**

Sara e James aparataram em frente aos portões da mansão e entraram correndo.

- Por que a pressa? – perguntou James, confuso.

- Já são cinco horas! – respondeu a ruiva, entrando na casa como um furacão.

- Já sei... Tem só duas horas para se arrumar antes dos convidados chegarem.

- Exatamente. Ainda bem que sabe, assim não preciso repetir. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes já disse isso a você.

Ela foi direto para a cozinha, onde Nina olhava o peru assando. Na mesa, havia vários pratos com diferentes comidas neles. Quando o elfo percebeu quem tinha entrado, fez uma reverência e os cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Nina – disse Sara, sorrindo. – Está tudo certo?

- Está sim, senhora – respondeu ela.

- então, terei que deixar tudo por sua conta essa noite, acabei me atrasando mais do que previ.

- Não tem problema, senhora, está saindo tudo certo. Estará pronto na hora da festa – disse o elfo.

- Obrigada, Nina, fico tão tranqüila ao saber disso. Vou tomar meu banho, tenho que estar pronta antes da chegada dos convidados.

Apressada, ela saiu da cozinha e foi rapidamente para seu quarto, deixando com James a tarefa de subir com as malas. Ele, por sua vez, subiu vagarosamente e, em vez de ir para seu quarto, foi para o do filho, pois sabia que demoraria, no mínimo, meia hora até a esposa desocupar o banheiro.

Bateu na porta e Tiago respondeu:

- Pode entrar!

- Boa tarde, filho! – exclamou James, dando um abraço em Tiago.

- Como foi de viagem? – perguntou ele, terminando de colocar a camisa.

- Ótimo, foi tudo realmente maravilhoso. O único problema foi ontem, que recebemos uma coruja do ministério, pedindo ajuda de todos os aurores, pois Voldemort tinha atacado de novo.

- Que bom, pelo menos aproveitaram bem.

- Com certeza! – respondeu pai, sentando-se na cama de Tiago. – Espere, deixa eu te ajudar com isso – disse ele, fazendo o nó na gravata do filho. – Está pronto?

- Acho que sim – respondeu ele, com um sorriso nervoso.

- Não fique assim. Se ficar, será pior, mais difícil.

- Não me peça isso, é uma coisa impossível.

- Se ela te ama mesmo, não vai hesitar.

- Tem certeza? – questionou Tiago, ficando mais nervoso.

- Claro que sim. Foi assim com sua mãe.

- Certo, tentarei me controlar. Obrigado.

- De nada, filho. Agora, vou indo. Ver se sua mãe já resolveu sair do banheiro – terminou rindo e fechando a porta do quarto.

Tiago pegou a caixinha vermelha, em cima da cama, e uma verde, que estava em sua gaveta, e foi até a varanda. O sol estava quase se pondo atrás de algumas montanhas ao longe. Seus raios provocavam uma mescla de dourado, laranja e rosa nas nuvens altas e claras. Isso tornava aquela beleza única, que nunca era igual todos os dias...

Aquela paisagem transpassava tranqüilidade, o que acalmou Tiago. Ele respirou fundo o ar frio e olhou para as caixinhas. Voltou a olhar para o céu, que já estava de um jeito diferente do que esteve há dois minutos.

- Tudo muda... – murmurou ele, sentindo o vento frio do anoitecer bater em seu rosto. – Eu mudei... Mas só há uma coisa que nunca mudará... – começou, mas foi interrompido por alguém abrindo a porta. Instintivamente, guardou as caixinhas e se virou para ver quem era.

- Já está pronto? - perguntou Sirius, caminhando até ele e se apoiando nas barras de ferro da varanda.

- Depende. Em que sentido? – perguntou ele, rindo um pouco.

- Nos dois.

- Para a festa sim. Mas estou um pouco nervoso.

- Um pouco? Está mais para totalmente! – respondeu Sirius, fazendo o amigo rir. – Vamos lá, vai dar tudo certo.

- É o que eu espero – disse Tiago, com um sorriso fraco.

- Vamos descer? O Harry e o Remo já foram.

- E as meninas?

- No quarto ainda, para variar – respondeu Sirius, rindo.

- Certo, vamos – concordou Tiago e seguiu Sirius até a sala, onde todos os homens da casa estavam. Entraram e se sentaram ao lado de James. – E a mamãe? Ela não disse que estaria pronta até as sete?

- Disse, mas nunca conseguiria. Quando ela terminou o banho, eu entrei e me aprontei antes dela. Deve estar terminando, daqui a pouco desce.

Momentos depois de James ter dito isso, Sara entrou na sala, usando um vestido preto simples até o joelho e uma echarpe também preta. Os cabelos ruivos presos em um perfeito coque alto e sandálias pratas.

James se levantou e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

- As meninas descem daqui a pouco – explicou ela. – Estão terminando de fazer os cabelos.

Os dois saíram para o salão de festas, esperar os convidados, e os marotos ficaram conversando por mais meia hora, até que as meninas apareceram no alto das escadas. Clara era a primeira. Remo, como ia ser seu acompanhante, se levantou e esperou no pé da escada.

A menina estava usando um vestido dourado e sandálias da mesma cor. Se cabelo estava solto e liso, brincos e colar simples e a maquiagem não muito forte. Terminou de descer sorrindo e aceitou o braço de Remo. Então, juntos foram para o salão de festas, onde já havia alguns parentes.

Nem um minuto depois Gina surgiu, com um vestido vermelho, sandálias prata e cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Usava o colar que ganhara de Harry em seu aniversário de namoro e um par de brincos combinando. Harry se pôs de pé e guiou-a ao salão, juntar-se a Remo e Clara.

Alice foi a próxima. Usava um vestido branco até os joelhos, e com detalhes em prata. Sandálias brancas e brincos e corrente de ametistas. Os cabelos presos pela metade e com cachos na parte presa. Frank se levantou e foi até a escada.

- Está linda! – disse ele à garota.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, e os dois saíram da sala.

Cinco minutos e nada.

- Por que elas sempre demoram tanto? – perguntou Sirius, impaciente com a demora.

- Elas são assim por natureza. Se ainda houve alguma coisa e precisaram consertar, vão demorar mais ainda – respondeu Tiago, rindo. Foi nesse momento que Kely apareceu. – Por que eu tenho que ser sempre o último? – perguntou Tiago a si mesmo.

A garota estava com os cabelos soltos e lisos, que batiam no meio das costas. Um vestido dégradé azul. Claro na parte de cima e azul marinho na de baixo, com bordados também em azul. Usava o conjunto de jóias que ganhara de Sirius. Os dois saíram e Tiago ficou ali, sozinho e impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro.

Pensava que havia se passado vinte minutos, quando, na verdade, menos de cinco depois a ruiva apareceu no alto das escadas. Tiago parou imediatamente de andar e olhou para ela.

Lílian começou a descer as escadas e Tiago ficou hipnotizado. Ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda, sandálias prata e o cabelo solto e cacheado. Chegou ao lado dele, que continuava sem falar nada.

- Vamos? – perguntou a ruiva, tirando-o do transe.

- Hã... Espere um momento – pediu Tiago, voltando à realidade.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva, se virando.

- Eu... – começou ele, mexendo no bolso do terno e tirando a caixinha de veludo vermelho. – Queria que usasse isso – terminou, abrindo-a e revelando um lindo colar de esmeraldas.

- É lindo! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

- E é seu – respondeu Tiago, com um enorme sorriso.

- Não, não posso aceitar – disse ela.

- Pode. É um colar da família. Passado de geração em geração a quem amamos. E agora eu dou a você. Te amo, Lílian Evans – falou Tiago, beijando a ruiva. – Posso? – perguntou ao se afastarem, apontando para a jóia.

- Claro – respondeu ela, sorridente, virando-se para que ele colocasse o colar.

- Ficou maravilhoso! – exclamou ele, vendo o efeito da jóia, cuja cor era a mesma de seus olhos. A garota sorriu e, por alguns instantes, ficaram apenas se olhando.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos... Todos já devem estar no salão – falou Lily, rompendo o silêncio.

- Ah, claro – respondeu Tiago, dando o braço a ela e voltando a ficar um pouco nervoso, mas não tanto quanto há algumas horas.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva, percebendo isso.

- Hã? Nada... – respondeu ele, sem olhar para Lílian. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas nada falou. Chegaram ao salão de festas e entraram. Estava lotado.

- Quantas pessoas foram convidadas? – questionou a ruiva, olhando a toda volta do salão.

- Quase cem – respondeu Tiago. – Toda a família.

- Como cabe tanta gente num lugar só? – indagou ela, espantada.

- Magia – respondeu o garoto, simplesmente. – Vamos?

Os dois foram até onde seus amigos estavam. No momento sentados em uma mesa mais afastada, por causa do barulho.

- O que estavam fazendo? - perguntou Remo, se referindo à demora dos dois.

- Nada – respondeu Lílian, sinceramente, sentando-se ao lado de Kely.

- Que colar lindo! Não sabia que tinha um desse! – exclamou Kely, vendo a beleza da jóia da ruiva.

- Tiago me deu – respondeu ela, enquanto o garoto sentava-se ao seu lado.

- É lindo! – disse Alice, observando-o também.

- É um colar de família – respondeu Sirius, que já tinha visto a jóia e sabia dos planos do amigo, recebendo, assim, um olhar assassino deste, pois quase colocara tudo a perder.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kely, desconfiada, olhando as expressões dos dois, principalmente a de Sirius, que estava com cara de quem deixara escapar algo que não devia.

- É uma jóia de família que eu decidi passar para Lily, pois a amo – respondeu Tiago, rapidamente, antes que Sirius estragasse tudo.

- Ah... – falou Kely, embora ainda não estivesse totalmente convencida.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – indagou Tiago e todos concordaram. – Vai comigo, Almofadinhas? – terminou, lançando um olhar significativo ao garoto.

- Hã, sim, vamos – respondeu Sirius. Os dois se levantaram e foram até o bar, onde vários tipos de bebidas estavam dispostas.

- Toma cuidado com o que fala! – brigou Tiago. – Quase acabou com tudo. Se a Kely fala alguma coisa e a Lily descobre...

- Tudo bem, deixei escapar, me desculpe – interrompeu Sirius.

- Se deixar escapa outra vez, servirei cachorro quente para os convidados!

- Não vou deixar – falou Sirius, serenamente, embora com um pouco de medo do olhar de Tiago.

Eles pegaram dois jarros de suco de abóbora e retornaram à mesa. Após beberem o suco, se levantaram e foram até a pista de dança. Depois de um tempo, Sara chegou até eles.

- Meninos, todos já chegaram, podem começar – avisou ela, e se retirou.

- Começar o quê? – perguntou Gina.

- A tocar – respondeu Harry, se dirigindo ao palco, assim como os outros marotos.

- E vocês vão lá para a pista de dança! – falou Tiago, puxando Lily e deixando-a com as meninas bem à frente do palco.

Os quatro subiram no palco e se posicionaram. Sirius na bateria, Harry no teclado, Remo no baixo e Tiago com o violão, à frente. Pelo visto, ele era o cantor.

- Eu dedico essa música a Lílian Evans, a mulher da minha vida – disse Tiago, sorrindo, e o mesmo fez a ruiva. Eles começaram a tocar uma música lenta e bonita.

_**Right Here Waiting**_

_Oceans apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

(Oceanos se separam dia após dia

E vagarosamente estou enlouquecendo

Escuto sua voz ao telefone

Mas isso não para minha dor)

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

(Se te vejo perto do nunca

Como podemos dizer para sempre?)

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

(Onde quer que vá

O que quer que faça

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você

O que quer que aconteça

Ainda que machuque meu coração,

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

(Admiti, todo o tempo

Que pensava suportar de alguma forma

Escuto risos, provo lagrimas

Mas não posso estar perto de você agora)

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

(Oh! não pode ver querida

Que está me deixando louco?)

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

(Onde quer que vá

O que quer que faça

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você

O que quer que aconteça

Ainda que machuque meu coração,

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

(Desejo saber como podemos sobreviver

A este romance

Mas no final, estando com você

Correrei o risco)

_oh, can't you see it baby_

_you've got me going crazy_

(Oh! não pode ver querida

Que estar me deixando louco?)

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

(Onde quer que vá

O que quer que faça

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você

O que quer que aconteça

Ainda que machuque meu coração,

Estarei bem aqui esperando por você)

Tocaram os últimos acordes e a música terminou. Todos no salão aplaudiram. Quando terminaram, Tiago tirou o violão e pegou o microfone.

- Há uma razão especial para esta noite – começou ele, sentindo que não estava mais tão nervoso quanto antes. E se virou para Lily, encarando-a nos olhos. – Ninguém nunca me fez mais feliz do que você, você me mostrou tudo de bom que eu poderia querer. Há muito tempo que te amo, e você me ignorava. Isso fez com que eu mudasse e, finalmente, você olhou para mim. Esses foram os meses mais felizes da minha vida e espero que ainda tenhamos muitos. Eu sei que nada nem ninguém poderá me separar de você. Então, eu pergunto – disse, se ajoelhando à frente dela, tirando uma das estrelas de cristal do bolso, enquanto a ruiva olhava o objeto sem entender. – Aceita se casar comigo, Lílian Evans? – nesse momento, a estrela se desfez em uma caixinha de cristal, que se abriu, revelando uma bela aliança de ouro, com uma pedra brilhante incrustada nela.

A garota ficou sem reação. Não esperava um pedido de namoro, ainda menos um de casamento. O salão silenciou e todos os olhares se voltaram para a garota. Quando ela voltou à realidade, sorriu.

- Sim, eu aceito – respondeu, e todos começaram a bater palmas. Tiago pulou do palco com um enorme sorriso, pegou a aliança e colocou na mão delicada da ruiva. Depois disso, beijou-a docemente, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca.

- Te amo, futura senhora Potter! – disse Tiago, ao se afastarem.

- Também te amo – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Parabéns aos noivos! – falou Sirius, abraçando os dois. Todos seguiram seu exemplo, e Sara chegou para abraçar o filho quase chorando.

- Qual o motivo? – perguntou Tiago, espantado.

- Você vai se casar! – respondeu ela.

- E isso não seria motivo para rir? – indagou ele, rindo.

- Sim, mas é tão estranho saber que já são noivos... Você cresceu tanto... – terminou ela, chorando e abraçando o filho. – Espero que sejam muito felizes!

- Obrigado, mãe.

Depois disso, uma banda contratada por Sara começou a tocar e todos voltaram à pista de dança. Dançaram até a meia-noite, e os parentes começaram a entregar os presentes.

- Espero não estar muito atrasado – falou alguém, às costas de Tiago. O garoto se virou e sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Claro que não, Dumby. Quer dizer, só um pouco – terminou, rindo com o diretor.

- Olá, professor – cumprimentou Lílian, que estava ao lado do noivo.

- Olá, senhorita – respondeu ele.

- Pode chamá-la de senhora Potter de agora em diante – disse Sirius, entrando na conversa. – Olá, Dumby!

- Olá a todos – falou o diretor, pois todos os marotos e as meninas se aproximaram, ao ver que ele havia chegado. – Por que devo chamá-la assim?

- Estamos noivos – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso enorme.

- Meus parabéns! – exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Devo confessar que nunca, desde que entraram em Hogwarts, pensei que fossem se tornar amigos, quanto mais, noivos! Ainda me lembro das reclamações da professora McGonagall em relação às brigas dos dois.

- Estou muito feliz que isso tenha passado! – disse Minerva, que também acabara de chegar.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – questionou James aos dois.

- Houve um problema, e como sempre, o Ministério nos chamou – respondeu a professora, suspirando. Ela usava vestes verdes escocesas e Dumbledore, magníficas vestes cor vinho.

- Vamos, aproveitem a festa! – exclamou Sara e os dois foram para uma mesa, comer e beber alguma coisa.

- Não sabia que eles viriam – disse Frank, quando eles se afastaram.

- Acho que esqueci de avisar – respondeu Tiago, observando-os ir para a pista de dança.

Eles retornaram à mesa e comeram alguma coisa, antes de voltar a dançar. As duas da manhã, não agüentavam mais e todos começaram a ir embora.

- Amanhã arrumaremos isso – falou Sara, olhando para a bagunça no salão.

- Estamos indo dormir, até... Mais tarde! – disse Tiago e os dez subiram para os quartos.

- Onde ficaremos? – perguntou Alice.

- Podem escolher – respondeu Tiago. – Se quiserem ficar no mesmo quarto, tem um sobrando ao fim do corredor, perto do de Kely ou podem escolher onde querem dormir.

- Vamos para lá, mesmo – disse Alice. – Só preciso pegar minhas coisas no quarto de Kely.

A garota foi até o quarto e pegou a mala que havia levado. Enquanto isso, Frank foi ao quarto de Sirius pegar suas coisas. Os dois, então, entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta.

- Boa noite – disse Clara, entrando em seu quarto. O mesmo fez Remo.

- Acho melhor cada um dormir em seu quarto hoje – disse Lily.

- Ah, vai fazer isso com seu mais recente noivo? – indagou Tiago, fazendo bico.

- Seus pais estão aqui hoje, Ti, é melhor – respondeu a ruiva. – E não adianta fazer essa cara, não vai funcionar!

Então, cada um seguiu para seu quarto. Tomaram um banho, já que dançaram quase a noite toda e caíram na cama, adormecendo quase que imediatamente. O único que não o fez imediatamente foi Tiago.

Embora houvesse um tempo em que Lily terminara o namoro, o dia do aniversário de namoro deles era aquele, dia vinte e cinco. Ficou pensando no que faria por algum tempo. Adormeceu, então, alguns minutos depois, e acordou quase dez horas da manhã, por causa da claridade.

O sol nascia do outro lado da casa, mas a claridade era suficiente para acordá-lo. Se esquecera de fechar as cortinas.

Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir mais, se levantou, ainda de olhos fechados por causa da luz e foi até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes, tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos e, desistindo destes, retornou ao quarto. Se trocou e desceu. Como previra, todos ainda estavam dormindo.

Entrou na cozinha e tomou seu café sozinho. Ao terminar, foi até as estufas. Voltou de lá e, antes de entrar na mansão, olhou se não havia ninguém ali. Com as mãos cheias, teve um pouco de dificuldade em abrir a porta, mas acabou conseguindo.

Foi, então, de fininho, sem fazer barulho até as escadas. Subiu e estava quase entrando em seu quarto, quando quase deixou tudo cair no chão.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou alguém as suas costas.

**

**N/a: **aí está o capítulo 38, espero que tenham gostado!!!

**Leeh: **Eu acho que a Warner deveria colocar o Mike Newell, de HP e o Cálice de Fogo, ou até o Afonso Cuarón, de HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, pra dirigir o sétimo... pra mim, o Mike Newell fez o melhor trabalho: ele conseguiu colocar quase todas as informações do livro, sendo que é bem grande, e mesmo quem não leu conseguiu entender, os efeitos ficaram bons, trilha sonora e, principalmente a ação... enfim, ficou perfeito... Aí chega o David Yates e acaba com tudo ¬¬ uashuashu se eu soubesse onde arranjar um Potter, pode ter certeza que já teria um comigo, mas infelizmente não sei... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **rsrs e ele é de perder tempo? Aushuahsuash também amoooo os marotos de paixão *-* Eles aprontam muuuito, mas, ainda bem, assim fica bem mais divertido XD Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Janne Potter: **Se a Lily negasse, acho que a Kely, a Gina e a Clara matariam ela rsrs A gente aqui, procurando um Tiago Potter pra gente e sem sucesso algum, e ela lá, com um desses... Não seria louca de dizer não... Imagina a cara do Tiago se ela fizesse isso... Coitado. ushaushau e que noite do Sirius e da Kely, né! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Marta Swan Potter: **Se eu soubesse onde arranjar um Tiago Potter, eu estaria nas nuvens... rsrs Se um maroto revelasse todos os seus segredos, não seria um maroto e, se não fosse um maroto, não teria tais segredos para revelar. Sendo assim, um maroto não é um maroto quando revela seus segredos. Aushuashua adoro montar essas frases malucas... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley: **Castigo foi pra mim, ter que passar todo aquele tempo fazendo lição Ç.Ç rsrs e não vou deixar ninguém morrer de curiosidade... eu acho... uashuahsuah que bom que gostou do capítulo!! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

De novo, não sei quando vou poder postar... Tenho uma viagem marcada pra quinta e volto no domingo... segunda-feira começam as provas bimestrais, então, é possível que dê pra postar só quando elas acabarem, lá pro dia 24. Sorry...

Mas aí vai um pedacinho do capítulo trinta e nove para vocês =)

"_- Tenho uma coisa para dizer – falou Clara, indo para frente de onde todos estavam reunidos e todos os olhares se focaram nela. Ninguém sabia do que ela estava falando. _

_- Pode dizer, querida – falou Sara, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio._

_- Irei para Hogwarts esse semestre – disse ela, e o silêncio continuou._

_- O... O quê? – questionou Tiago, que pensava não ter escutado direito._

_- Houve vários problemas na minha escola de magia, então, terminarei meu último ano em Hogwarts! – explicou ela._

_- Agora é que Hogwarts vai desmoronar – comentou Sirius, arrancando risadas de todos._

_- O que disse, senhor Black? – perguntou a garota, com as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar indignada._

_- Agora é que Hogwarts está perdida de vez! – repetiu ele._

_- E posso saber por quê? – pediu a garota, rindo também._

_- Se só os marotos já causam problemas, imagine com você junto! – explicou Tiago e as risadas aumentaram._

_- Espero causar muitos problemas com meus primos preferidos! – exclamou ela, abraçando os dois._

_- Quero só ver no que isso vai dar! – disse Remo."_

Beijosss!


	40. Ano Novo

Cap. 39 – Ano novo

Tiago se virou e viu que era Sirius. O maroto estava fechando a porta de seu quarto, e mantinha a mão na maçaneta.

- Seu cachorro! Quer me matar de susto? – indagou ele, baixo.

- Eu não, só achei estranho você estar entrando no seu quarto assim, tentando não fazer barulho e com tudo isso nas mãos – respondeu o garoto, andando em direção ao amigo.

- Hoje é o nosso primeiro dia como noivos e seria o meu aniversário de namoro se não tivéssemos terminado, por causa daquele imbecil do ranhoso – respondeu Tiago, entrando no quarto, sendo seguido por Sirius.

- Esqueci! – exclamou o garoto, batendo a mão na testa.

- Quer falar baixo? – pediu Tiago. – Se ela acordar e entrar aqui agora...

- Desculpa, é que... Esqueci disso...

- De novo, você quer dizer – completou Tiago, rindo ao se lembrar que Sirius havia esquecido de seu primeiro aniversário de namoro.

- Não esquenta, não é algo tão importante. Quer dizer, é importante, mas não tanto. Ela vai gostar de qualquer coisa que faça – tranqüilizou Tiago.

- Certo, me ajuda? – implorou Sirius.

- Ah, não. Estou fazendo o meu sozinho. Tenho certeza que consegue pensar em alguma coisa. Agora, vai rápido, preciso terminar aqui. Vai! – terminou e Sirius saiu correndo para pensar em algo para fazer a Kely.

Tiago desceu mais uma vez e pegou uma bandeja com e montou um belo café da manhã. Ficou impressionado consigo mesmo por isso.

Levou-a para cima, entrou no quarto e pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Vai ser difícil colocar tudo isso por baixo da capa, mas eu consigo! – falou para si mesmo e, com uma enorme dificuldade, conseguiu segurar tudo e saiu do quarto. Encostou o ouvido na porta de Lily e não ouviu nada. – Como um mapa do maroto aqui ajudaria...

Poucos minutos depois, ouviu-a levantar e ir para o banheiro. Logo depois, abriu o chuveiro. Como ele sabia que ela demoraria, no mínimo meia hora, entrou e arrumou tudo sem pressa. Ainda voltou ao quarto para pegar mais uma coisa e a garota ainda não tinha terminado o banho.

Então, cobriu-se outra vez com a capa e ficou ao lado da porta, apenas esperando.

Muito tempo depois, a ruiva saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma calça preta e blusa verde, ainda terminando de secar os cabelos com a toalha. Quando viu o quarto, abriu a boca e deixou a toalha cair, surpresa.

Ela parou, virou-se e olhou pata tudo. Havia lírios de diversas cores espalhados em buquês pelo quarto e, na cama, que já estava arrumada, repousava uma bandeja prateada com um café da manhã completo.

Ficou alguns segundos parada, pensando e logo sorriu.

- Sei que está aqui. Não me faça te procurar, pois, se eu começar a andar para um lado você vai para o outro e, quando eu desistir, você me pega de surpresa. Anda, tira a capa de invisibilidade – disse a ruiva, rindo e continuando a olhar para o nada. Tiago, então, tirou a capa e abraçou-a por trás.

- Como sabia o que eu ia fazer? – perguntou o garoto, olhando-a desconfiado e sorrindo marotamente.

- Pensa que eu não te conheço, senhor Potter? – respondeu ela.

- Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que me conhecesse tão bem, mas é bom saber disso! – exclamou ele, e beijou-a ternamente.

- Por que a surpresa? – indagou ela, ainda abraçada ao maroto.

- Dois motivos. Se acertar, ganha um beijo – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- E se eu errar um? – questionou a ruiva.

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

- Certo, então, vamos aos chutes... – começou a garota, fazendo-o rir. – Uma delas pode ser... Pela comemoração ao noivado...

- Uma já acertou, falta uma – falou o garoto, sentando-se na cama.

- A outra pode ser... Não, não pode... Ou poderia... Não, também não... Quem sabe... Não... – disse ela, enquanto Tiago rolava de rir. – O que foi?

- É engraçado você pensando e falando – respondeu ele, ao parar de rir.

- Acha que sou tão tapada que não consigo pensar e falar ao mesmo tempo? – indagou ela, cruzando os braços e segurando o riso.

- Não é isso, é... – começou, mas foi interrompido pela gargalhada da ruiva. – Agora sou eu quem não entendi nada.

- Estava só brincando com você.

- Ainda não estamos casados e já se tornou uma marota?

- Convivência! – exclamou ela, sorrindo.

- Vou cobrar direitos autorais! E então, qual é a resposta?

- Realmente, não sei...

- Posso falar?

- Depende, ainda vou ter meu prêmio? – questionou ela, fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado em noite de chuva.

- Hã... – começou o garoto, fingindo pensar seriamente na proposta. – Acho que sim.

- Então já pode falar.

- Se o ranhoso, quero dizer, Snape, tanto faz... Não tivesse estragado tudo, hoje estaríamos fazendo três meses de namoro... – terminou, se aproximando dela.

- Não me lembrava disso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Isso não importa agora. A única coisa que importa para mim é que... – ele iria terminar, mas a porta foi violentamente aberta e os dois se viraram automaticamente para ela.

Sirius estava ali, com uma cara de desesperado. Ofegando.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily, assustada.

- Ai meu Merlin... – disse Tiago, revirando os olhos, suspirando.

- O quê? – indagou Lílian, completamente confusa.

- Me ajuda! – pediu Sirius, entrando no quarto, ignorando totalmente a confusão da ruiva.

- Ah, nem pensar. Se eu consegui fazer tudo sozinho, você também consegue – respondeu Tiago, fechando a cara.

- Por favor, não vou conseguir! – implorou o garoto.

- E por que pensa isso? – questionou Tiago, de braços cruzados.

- Eu... Não sei – respondeu Sirius.

- Ótimo, então pense e depois me responda. Até logo – disse Tiago, "expulsando" Sirius do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily.

- Ele está desesperado porque não sabe o que fazer para a Kely. Disse para ele fazer alguma coisa bem simples, ela vai gostar, mas não sei o que deu nele.

- Nem eu, só sei que foi engraçado! – exclamou Lily, rindo.

- Já podemos voltar ao que fazíamos antes da interrupção de um certo cachorro? – perguntou o garoto, sorrindo.

- Por que o chama assim? – indagou a ruiva, lembrando-se dos apelidos.

- Como? – respondeu ele, fingindo não saber do que ela falava.

- Você me entendeu. Perguntei por que você o chama de cachorro, ele te chama de veado, você respondeu que é cervo, e o Remo, Aluado...

- Não sei se lembra – começou o garoto, ficando mais sério. – Mas logo que começamos a namorar, você me perguntou exatamente isso.

- Claro.

- E lembra do que eu respondi?

- Que eu saberia na hora certa. Se me contasse, teria que contar um segredo que não é seu – respondeu ela, lembrando-se com exatidão das palavras que ouvira.

- Exatamente. Me desculpe – acrescentou, olhando diretamente para ela.

- Eu entendo, só espero que um dia me confiem esse segredo.

- Sei que isso acontecerá, só não sei quando.

- Certo, agora, vamos esquecer isso. Se demorar muito, o café vai esfriar, não?

- Acho difícil... Com um simples feitiço, ainda demorará algumas horas para que isso aconteça – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo, e abraçando-a.

- Mas, como você já deve ter tomado seu café e eu não, vou fazer isso agora – disse ela, sentando-se na cama.

- Dá para esperar uns minutinhos, não é? – perguntou o garoto, levantando-a e fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Está bem... – respondeu ela, rindo.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Tiago e, não dando tempo nem dela dizer mais uma palavra, beijou-a docemente e assim permaneceram por algum tempo. – É tão bom saber que, em alguns meses se casará comigo – completou, ao se afastarem.

- Não se esqueça de que não temos nada pensado!

- Por enquanto – respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso maroto.

- O que está pensando, senhor Potter? – perguntou ela, comas mãos na cintura, rindo.

- Pense como eu e saberá!

- E como quer que eu faça isso? Não sou legilimente.

- Está noiva de um maroto, oras! É uma marota também!

- Nem por isso tenho a capacidade de saber o que meu maroto pensa...

- Estava só brincando, não tenho nada pensado ainda – falou Tiago, embora vários pensamentos diferentes passassem por sua cabeça.

Os dois se sentaram na cama e a ruiva começou a comer o que havia na bandeja.

- Isso está ótimo! – exclamou ela, comendo a torta de morangos. Quando terminou de comer a torta, havia algo por baixo do pratinho, que não estava sujo. – O que é isso?

- O quê? – perguntou ele, fingindo não saber de nada.

- Isso – repetiu, apontando para o envelope.

- Não sei... – respondeu o garoto, um tanto misterioso, mas Lily não percebeu isso. Ela pegou o envelope, abriu-o e começou a ler.

_Minha ruivinha,_

_Sei que me ama, não adianta negar isso, um dia vai ter que admitir. E eu estarei esperando. Te amo, mudei por você, acredite! _

_Nada poderá mudar isso, é um fato e sei que vai perceber..._

_Sei também que está triste. Não sei o motivo e isso não é da minha conta, só queria reforçar que, se precisar, estarei aqui, do seu lado._

_Aproveitando... Queria perguntar-lhe se aceitaria me acompanhar ao passeio de Hogsmeade, no sábado._

_Beijos do seu Tiago Potter._

- O que... – começou ela, confusa, mas se lembrou de quando recebera essa carta.

_Flash Back_

_Estavam no sexto ano. Era uma tarde fria de inverno, a neve caía ao redor de todo o castelo, cobrindo os jardins de um branco de beleza incomparável. O sol se punha atrás das montanhas e uma garota ruiva estava sentada à beira do lago, abraçando as pernas, olhando fixamente para as águas lisas e escuras, mas parecendo não vê-las._

_Na janela do castelo, um garoto de cabelos bagunçados e óculos redondos observava a garota. Tirou, então, uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro do bolso do agasalho e começou a escrever. _

_Alguns minutos depois, lacrou o envelope e transformou-o, com um feitiço, em um passarinho. Guiou-o até a garota, de longe, para que ela não o visse e o fez pousar em seu joelho direito. Ela, por sua vez, se assustou e pegou a carta. Desdobrou o passarinho e leu._

_Ao terminar, respirou fundo e escreveu uma pequena resposta. Chamou sua coruja e pediu-a para entregar a carta. A coruja foi diretamente a Tiago, que pegou a carta, acariciou a coruja e leu._

_Potter,_

_Em primeiro lugar, EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA!_

_Não sei como percebeu que estou triste, pois não te vi o dia todo. Nem minhas amigas sabem. Mas, como você mesmo disse, não é da sua conta. _

_Não precisarei de ninguém, muito menos de você. E a resposta, como já deve saber, é não._

_Tchau,_

_Lílian Evans._

_O garoto terminou de ler e decidiu que, em vez de mandar mais cartas, o melhor a fazer era conversar com ela. Sabia que a reação não seria amigável, mas tinha que tentar._

_Caminhou pela neve, afundando metade da perna, até a faia perto do lago, onde ela se abrigava. Não fez nenhum ruído, e os únicos que poderia ter feito, foram abafados pela neve densa e gelada, portanto, a garota não percebeu a aproximação._

_- Nada vai poder mudar isso... Como eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e fazer tudo ser diferente... – murmurava ela, a si mesma, com os olhos marejados, olhando para as nuvens. – Vocês refletem meu coração... – disse para elas. – Cinza chumbo, prontas para desabar, liberar tudo o que há em você..._

_Tiago não entendia. Por que ela estaria triste daquele modo? Ela nunca ficava assim, e somente algo realmente ruim poderia ter causado esse efeito. Ela estava sempre com suas amigas, estudando ou sorrindo, menos para ele, é claro, a quem dava suas piores respostas. _

_Mas não era isso o que importava para o garoto, naquele momento. Queria encontrar um modo de se aproximar sem receber gritos em resposta. Estava receoso do que deveria fazer, então, optou por tentar conversar._

_- Olá, Evans – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, que se assustou ao ouvir alguém falando seu nome._

_- O que quer? – perguntou ela, secamente, ao se recompor do susto. Embora perguntasse de maneira seca, estava pensando o porquê de o rapaz tê-la chamado pelo sobrenome. Normalmente a chamaria de Lily, ruivinha ou Lírio._

_- Não se preocupe, só quero... Conversar._

_- Não tenho nada para falar com você._

_- Sabe – disse ele, fingindo não ter escutado o que ela dissera por último. – Estive pensando..._

_- Isso é algo inédito – interrompeu ela, mal-humorada._

_- Pensando sobre o que poderia ter deixado você assim – continuou, fingindo, mais uma vez, não ter escutado._

_- Assim como?_

_- Triste, pensativa... A Lílian Evans que eu conheço não é assim._

_- Parece que não me conhece nada._

_- Pelo contrário. Te conheço mais do que pensa – respondeu ele, olhando para a ruiva._

_- Prove._

_- Sei que gosta de olhar o lago, as estrelas, ama lírios, adora dias de chuva, ouvir o vento bater em seu rosto, senti-lo..._

_- Como sabe tudo isso?_

_- Eu disse que sabia muito sobre você. Não acreditou._

_- Eu... Eu... – começou ela, mas não sabia o que responder._

_- Não precisa falar nada. Sei que está triste, mas não sei, e nem me importa o motivo. Só vim perguntar se precisa de alguma coisa._

_Mais uma vez, ela não soube o que falar. Aquela atitude não era a do Potter que ela conhecia. Ou será que nunca dera uma chance a si própria de conhecê-lo melhor?_

_Achou melhor não responder. Não Sabia por que, mas não queria, por costume, acabar dando uma resposta grossa e ele acabar por deixá-la ali, sozinha outra vez. _

_Há pouco tempo, quando recebera uma carta de sua mãe, seu mundo desabou, queria, por tudo, ficar sozinha, que ninguém a incomodasse, mas, agora, que o garoto estava ali, ela não queria que ele a deixasse._

_- Acho que já vou – disse Tiago, após algum tempo, se levantando e virando._

_- Espera – pediu Lily, levantando-se também, fazendo-o dar meia volta e olhar de maneira confusa para ela._

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu só... – começou, pensando no que diria. – Não quero... Ficar sozinha – terminou, olhando para o chão._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- S-sim._

_- Então, te faço companhia – disse ele, com um sorriso tranqüilizante._

_Os dois se sentaram outra vez e ficaram observando o céu, cada vez mais pesado. Por um tempo, não falaram nada._

_Tiago pensava nas palavras da ruiva, tão diferentes do que costumava escutar. E Lily pensava na carta que tinha recebido e, cada vez mais, crescia em seu peito a vontade de chorar. Não estava suportando a dor e tentava segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu._

_Ele, percebendo isso, abraçou-a._

_- Pode chorar, não segure nada. Será melhor assim – consolou-a. Ela, por sua vez, se aconchegou em seus braços e soltou as lágrimas presas desde a manhã._

_O sol já havia se posto, e a escuridão já tomava conta dos terrenos do castelo, quando começou a nevar._

_- É melhor entrarmos, senão pode pegar uma gripe – disse Tiago, ao ouvido dela. A garota abriu os olhos, que estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos e olhou para ele._

_- Não quero encontrar ninguém... _

_- Não tem problema, vamos. Te levo para um lugar calmo – respondeu ele, ajudando-a a se levantar e caminhando, com dificuldade, em direção ao castelo. Ao entrarem, não viram ninguém. Tiago levou-a a uma sala aconchegante e vazia, em que havia um sofá antigo, em que os dois se sentaram._

_- Por favor – pediu Tiago. – Lembre-se que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, para o que precisar._

_- Obrigada – agradeceu a garota, esboçando um fraco sorriso. _

_- Te amo! – disse ele, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Apesar de tudo, ele sabia que voltaria ao normal, aos gritos, depois que aquilo acabasse. Mas nunca se esqueceria daquele dia..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Eu... – começou ela, sem saber o que falar. – Como conseguiu essa carta?

- Segredo – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- Segredo que eu devo saber, já que essa carta é minha e a guardei muito bem.

- Ah, então confessa que, mesmo a carta sendo do arrogante do Potter, como me chamava naquela época, guardou essa carta muito bem? Pensei que teria jogado fora, como muitas que já mandei...

- Eu... – começou, outra vez sem saber o que responder.

- Você...? – insistiu o garoto.

- Guardei sim – respondeu, por fim.

- E isso significa que...

- Que eu não te odiava naquele tempo.

- E por que me fez passar por tudo isso?

- Tudo isso o quê? – perguntou ela, fingindo não saber do que ele falava.

- Corri atrás de você por tanto tempo e você dizendo que me odiava, falando horrores, e não admitia que não me odiava?

- É – respondeu ela, simplesmente, sorrindo.

- Não vale! – exclamou Tiago, fingindo estar indignado.

- Quem disse?

- Eu!

- Então me diga... Quando percebeu que, o que sentia por mim, não era ódio, e sim amor?

- Realmente não sei... Acho que foi desde que você começou a mudar, não ficava com mais ninguém, tratava as pessoas de um jeito diferente... – respondeu, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Há apenas uma exceção nisso. O Ranhoso.

- Certo, mas não fazia nada na minha frente...

- Não sou burro – interrompeu Tiago, outra vez.

- Acho que foi nesse tempo...

- Mas continuou dizendo que me odiava e que eu era um idiota... – disse ele.

- Não tinha certeza de meus sentimentos, não queria sentir aquilo, então, tentei me afastar ao máximo.

- Mas não conseguiu... Ninguém resiste ao meu charme! – respondeu ele, rindo.

- Convencido! – exclamou ela, rindo também.

- Isso é algo que vai ter que aprender a conviver – respondeu, beijando a ruiva.

- Estou na fase de me acostumar – disse ela, ao se separarem.

- Ainda bem! Terá que suportar até o fim das nossas vidas!

A garota riu e voltou a olhar para as duas cartas que ali estavam. A que ele escrevera, e a que ela respondera. O sol já estava alto no céu, brilhante, mas seu calor não era o bastante para derreter a neve e neutralizar o frio.

- Foi o dia em que meu pai morreu – disse ela, de repente.

- O quê? – indagou Tiago, que não havia escutado direito.

- Essa carta, no dia que me mandou, eu estava triste, lembra-se?

- Claro.

- Então, foi por causa do meu pai. Ele morreu aquele dia... Por isso eu estava triste e sozinha. Não queria falar com ninguém. Mas tinha que ter um intrometido, não é mesmo? – terminou, segurando o riso.

- Não podia te deixar lá, daquele jeito. Ia acabar passando a noite ali e estava muito frio – defendeu-se.

- Meu noivo é um fofo! – exclamou ela, beijando-o docemente.

- Nunca duvide disso! – respondeu Tiago. – Agora, é melhor tomar seu café.

Ela concordou e começou a comer. Tudo ainda estava quente e maravilhoso. Enquanto isso, Tiago foi guardar as cartas na mesa de cabeceira da ruiva. Ao abrir a gaveta, deparou-se com o lírio enorme que dera a ela em um passeio que fizeram pela noite, até a outra margem do Lago Negro.

- O que foi? – questionou ela, ao vê-lo olhando para a gaveta aberta.

- Esse lírio...

- É o que me deu naquele passeio – completou ela.

- Murchou alguma vez?

- Não, por quê?

- Aí está a prova de que não deixou de me amar quando pensava que eu tinha te traído. E ainda dizia que me odiava... – falou ele, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- Eu estava magoada, vi o que aconteceu, nunca pensei que fosse uma armação. Achava que eu ia voltar pra você e dizer tudo bem? – respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, só estava brincando com você – respondeu o garoto, sentando-se ao lado dela.

**

Sirius, saiu quase voando até as estufas, após deixar o quarto de Lily, onde seu amigo estava. Pegou algumas rosas vermelhas e brancas, flor preferida de sua namorada.

Retornou à casa e pediu à Nina que preparasse uma bandeja com algumas coisas, rapidamente. O elfo o fez com extrema agilidade. Sirius pegou tudo e subiu correndo. Por sorte, a namorada estava no banho.

Entrou devagar e começou a arrumar tudo. Ao terminar, se postou ao lado da porta e esperou longos minutos até escutar o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado.

A garota saiu e se espantou. As rosas vermelhas estavam organizadas na cama, formando um coração e, ao centro, as brancas formavam as palavras "Eu te amo!" e, na mesa de cabeceira, uma bandeja com um lindo café da manhã.

- O que...? – começou ela, e, ao se virar, viu Sirius recostado à porta, sorrindo. Ela abriu um sorriso e foi até ele. – É lindo!

- Você merece! – respondeu ele, beijando a garota.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, sorrindo, ao se afastarem.

- Está com fome, senhorita? – perguntou ele, fazendo uma reverência cômica e indicando a bandeja.

- Vamos comer, então, senhor – respondeu ela, usando o mesmo tom de voz engraçado. – Já tomou café? – perguntou, voltando ao normal.

- Ainda não – respondeu ele.

- Então, sirva-se! – disse ela e os dois se sentaram na cama da garota e começaram a comer.

**

Remo e Clara eram os únicos na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã.

- Acha que todos ainda estão dormindo? – perguntou ela ao garoto.

- Não. Hoje é aniversário de namoro deles – respondeu o garoto. Logo após terminar de falar, Sara e James entraram.

- Bom dia – falaram os dois a Remo e Clara.

- Bom dia – responderam.

- Onde estão todos? – indagou Sara.

- Aniversário de namoro – respondeu Clara, simplesmente.

- Ah, sim – disse James, se sentando.

- Bom dia senhores – disse Nina, ao lado da mesa.

- Olá, Nina – disse Sara. – Precisamos que prepare nosso café rápido, por favor.

- Sim, senhora – respondeu o elfo e saiu correndo para preparar o que lhe foi pedido.

- Vão sair? – questionou Clara aos dois.

- Sim, temos que ir até o ministério. Houve alguns problemas e, para variar, quer que resolvamos – respondeu James.

- Que chato... – comentou Remo.

- Muito, mas não podemos fazer nada... – respondeu James.

- Voltam que horas? – perguntou Clara.

- Só pela noite – respondeu Sara. Nina voltou com tudo pronto. Os dois comeram rapidamente e se retiraram.

- O que faremos hoje? – questionou Remo.

- Esperaremos eles descerem e decidimos... – respondeu Clara. Quando os dois terminaram, fora para a sala, esperar.

**

Harry acordou, se arrumou e pegou um pacote de tamanho médio de dentro de seu malão. Foi, então, em direção ao quarto da namorada. Quando entrou, ela ainda estava deitada, mas já acordada.

Ele foi até a cama e beijou-a.

- Isso é para você – disse ele, entregando o pacote.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu ela, abrindo. Dentro havia uma blusinha branca de manga três quartos com detalhes bordados em prata. – É linda!

- Imaginei que fosse gostar – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo. – Feliz aniversário de namoro!

Depois disso, a ruiva se levantou, tomou banho e os dois desceram para tomar café. Não havia ninguém na cozinha, mas escutaram vozes na sala.

**

Alice e Frank acordaram cedo, mas ficaram na cama por bastante tempo. Quando eram quase dez horas, se levantaram, se arrumaram e desceram para tomar café.

Harry e Gina já estavam ali, e se juntaram aos dois para comer.

**

Quando Lily acabou de comer, os dois pegaram as coisas e saíram do quarto, ao mesmo tempo que Kely e Sirius. Os quatro, então, rumaram para a cozinha, onde Harry e Gina estavam.

Foram todos juntos para a sala e se sentaram.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Clara.

Depois de um pouco de discussão, decidiram passar o dia na piscina.

O dia, assim como a semana, passou rapidamente e logo já era véspera da virada do ano. Como de costume, as meninas começaram se arrumar mais cedo, pois haveria uma comemoração simples nos jardins e piscina, com apenas alguns parentes.

Pela tarde, os marotos arrumaram tudo, ajudando Sara. Derreteram a neve do espaço que ficariam, colocaram as mesinhas, pratinhos e copos. Depois de tudo pronto, eles foram se arrumar.

Diferentemente das meninas, eles se arrumaram rapidamente e esperaram-nas na sala.

Alice, Gina e Clara foram a primeiras a descer. Alice usava uma calça bem soltinha branca e uma blusinha da mesma cor. Gina estava com a blusa que ganhara de Harry e uma saia até os joelhos branca e Clara, um vestido amarelo bem claro.

- Onde estão Lily e Kely? – perguntou Tiago, assim que elas desceram.

- Terminando de se arrumar, já vão descer – respondeu Alice. As três, então, foram com Frank, Harry e Remo para o jardim, enquanto Sirius e Tiago ficaram na sala, esperando.

- Por que elas sempre têm que ser as últimas? – indagou Sirius, emburrado.

- Não reclame, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago. – No natal, você ainda foi primeiro e eu fiquei aqui por mais tempo ainda.

- Sorte sua, imagina eu de castiçal aqui, não é nem de vela, enquanto você dava a ela o colar, falava com ela, namorava... – comentou Sirius, e Tiago começou a rir freneticamente ao imaginar Sirius na forma de um castiçal.

- E você, Almofadinhas, vai pedir a Kely também? – questionou o garoto, ao parar de rir.

- É o que eu quero, mas não tenho certeza dela... – respondeu ele, pensativo.

- E você ainda pergunta isso? É claro que sim, Almofadinhas. Depois de tudo o que passaram, acha que ela não vai querer casar com você?

- É isso o que eu não sei...

- E acha que eu tinha certeza quando pedi a Lily?

- Sim... Eu acho.

- Pois é. Tínhamos acabado de nos reconciliar. Acho que ela não esperava nem um pedido de namoro, ainda mais um de casamento!

- Vou pensar no assunto, quando chegar a uma conclusão, eu falo.

- Tudo bem – concordou o garoto e, nesse momento, duas meninas apareceram no alto das escadas: Lílian e Kely.

Kely vestia uma saia longa beije claro e uma blusa branca e a ruiva, um vestido que ia até a metade das canelas, branco com bordados de lírios de várias cores.

- Está linda! – falaram os dois juntos.

- Obrigada – responderam elas, sorrindo. Os quatro, então, seguiram para fora da casa, onde todos se encontravam.

O céu estava límpido e pontilhado de estrelas e uma brisa fria corria, mas alguns feitiços feitos por Sara e James impediam que o frio tomasse conta do lugar, pois todos estavam com roupas frescas, era uma espécie de escudo.

As mesas já estavam todas cheias, mas não havia tanta gente como no natal.

- E hoje, quantas pessoas vieram? – perguntou Lílian, rindo.

- Bem menos que no natal, pode ter certeza! – respondeu Tiago, rindo também. – Só alguns parentes, os mais próximos.

Se sentaram a uma mesa junto com os outros marotos e as meninas e começaram a conversar.

- E então, como acham que vai ser a reação do fã clube quando souberem do mais novo acontecimento? – perguntou Remo a Tiago, sorrindo.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu o garoto. – Mas se chegarem perto do meu lírio, vão se ver comigo!

- Sem violência, por favor – pediu Lily.

- E pensa que elas vão fazer o quê? – rebateu Gina.

- Não vão ficar quietinhas, sem fazer nada – completou Kely.

- Isso não, com certeza – concordou Harry.

- Vão tentar de tudo para separá-los – continuou Frank.

- E vocês não podem deixar outra armação acabar com tudo – pontuou Clara.

- Sei disso, mas não queria usar a violência – respondeu Lily.

- Isso é que vai ser difícil – disse Sirius.

- É melhor vermos isso quando chegarmos lá – falou Lily. – Precisamos ver primeiro como tudo vai acontecer, nem sabemos se elas vão perceber...

- É aí que se engana – disse Remo. – Elas prestam atenção a cada detalhe, não vão deixar isso passar.

- Vamos deixar, então, essa conversa para depois. Esquecer isso por enquanto – pediu Lílian e todos concordaram.

- Já planejou os treinos de quadribol, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, mudando de assunto.

- Apenas alguns, já tenho novas táticas, mas falta complementar algumas – respondeu o maroto.

- Peço para mudarem de assunto e lá vem eles com quadribol – falou Lily, revirando os olhos.

- Se tiver algum assunto interessante, meu lírio, pode falar – respondeu Tiago.

Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, e o céu foi se tornando cada vez mais escuro. As luzes colocadas em volta do local foram acesas, transparecendo tranqüilidade e beleza.

As dez e meia um jantar simples foi servido e uma seleção de músicas lentas começou a tocar. Alguns casais foram para o centro, dançar. Entre eles, Alice e Frank, Sirius e Kely e Tiago e Lily.

Dez para meia noite, a música cessou e os marotos, Sara e James foram arrumar a exibição dos fogos.

Quando o relógio da sala bateu meia noite, os pais de Tiago soltaram os fogos, enquanto ele estava com a ruiva, abraçando-a por trás. O mesmo faziam Sirius, Frank e Harry.

O show de cores e formas no céu estava maravilhoso. Fogos azuis e prateados, vermelhos, verdes, rosas, dourados e chuvas de prata foram lançados, além dos que tinham forma de animais e formas geométricas.

Tudo isso durou quinze minutos. Quando cessou, Tiago soltou Lílian e tomou a frente de todos.

- Eu tenho mais uma coisa – disse ele, olhando para a ruiva.

Ele foi até a entrada da casa e pegou uma pequena caixa de papelão, em que havia mais alguns fogos. Ele os ascendeu e soltou. Quando estouraram, formaram em rosa e vermelho as palavras _"Te amo mais do que tudo, Lily!"._

A garota não soube o que dizer. Já não bastava o pedido de casamento no natal que a deixara sem palavras, agora isso. Tiago foi até ela e beijou-lhe docemente.

- Obrigada por tudo! – agradeceu ela, sorrindo, ao se afastarem.

- Isso não é nada comparado ao que eu sinto por você! – respondeu ele, igualmente sorrindo.

- Tenho uma coisa para dizer – falou Clara, indo para frente de onde todos estavam reunidos e todos os olhares se focaram nela. Ninguém sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Pode dizer, querida – falou Sara, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Irei para Hogwarts esse semestre – disse ela, e o silêncio continuou.

- O... O quê? – questionou Tiago, que pensava não ter escutado direito.

- Houve vários problemas na minha escola de magia, então, terminarei meu último ano em Hogwarts! – explicou ela.

- Agora é que Hogwarts vai desmoronar – comentou Sirius, arrancando risadas de todos.

- O que disse, senhor Black? – perguntou a garota, com as mãos na cintura, fingindo estar indignada.

- Agora é que Hogwarts está perdida de vez! – repetiu ele.

- E posso saber por quê? – pediu a garota, rindo também.

- Se só os marotos já causam problemas, imagine com você junto! – explicou Tiago e as risadas aumentaram.

- Espero causar muitos problemas com meus primos preferidos! – exclamou ela, abraçando os dois.

- Quero só ver no que isso vai dar! – disse Remo.

Não muito tempo depois, todos começaram a ir embora e os marotos e as meninas foram se deitar. O dia seguinte seria longo, pois teriam que arrumar tudo para retornar a Hogwarts.

Acordaram tarde no sábado e, após o café, Sara os mandou para cima, fazerem as malas, se não o fizesse, provavelmente teriam que arrumar tudo às pressas pela manhã, antes de irem para a estação nove e meia.

Em razão disso, passaram quase o dia inteiro arrumando a bagunça e já eram seis da tarde quando terminaram, tomaram um bom banho e foram todos para o quarto de Tiago, que era o maior.

Ao entrar, se largaram em qualquer lugar. Tiago, Lily, Sirius e Kely estavam na cama, Harry, Gina, Alice e Frank, no tapete macio e Remo e Clara em um sofá ao canto. Conversaram por pouco mais de meia hora e todos desceram para jantar.

Após a janta, assistiram a um filme de comédia na sala e, quando este terminou, não agüentavam mais rir, não do filme, mas dos comentários e encenações de Tiago e Sirius.

Não agüentaram fazer mais nada, então foram direto para seus respectivos quartos e dormiram quase que imediatamente.

**

**N/a: **finalmenteee terminaram as provas XD E agora vêm os vestibulares rsrs Alguém vai fazer o ENEM?

**Janne Potter: **uashuahsuahsu espero que a vizinhança não tenha reclamado! Demorei pra atualizar, mas finalmente tive tempo =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley: **que bom que gostou do capítulo XD Meu email/msn é laisnidei arroba hotmail ponto com =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**sango7higurashi: **que bom que gostou XD aushuash imagina só a Clara com os marotos!!! Quem fica noivo aos 17 anos... hã... além do Tiago e da Lily... não sei, não. rsrs mas, fazer o quê? Eles se amam =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **uashuahsuashu provavelmente o fã clube do Tiago não vai gostar muito da notícia, né... Eu gostaria de ter um Tiago pra mim e que fizesse uma declaração dessa... é tão fofo *-* Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**deny weasley: **rsrs demorei, né? Mas as provas complicam um pouco as coisas… odeio provas X( Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **rsrs pode assinar em qualquer lugar! Vamos fazer um abaixo assinado? Acho que muitas pessoas concordariam com a gente. Aqui em casa ninguém gostou do trabalho do David Yates. Minha amiga também assistiu aos quatro filmes sem ler os livros e entendeu; quando fomos assistir o quinto ela ficou perguntando toda hora o que tava acontecendo, por que, etc. aushuahsu também quero um Potter desse pra mim... Vou tentar tirar ele da fic pra vida real XD Se não fosse tão impossível... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz 

Um pedacinho do capítulo 40 "O retorno a Hogwarts"

"_- Tapem os ouvidos – aconselhou Kely e as três o fizeram._

_- ACORDAAA!!! – gritou a ruiva, fazendo Clara cair da cama, embolada nas cobertas. – Assim está melhor!_

_- Por que fez isso? – indagou a garota, sonolenta, tentando se livrar dos lençóis._

_- Hoje temos aula, sabia? – falou Alice, tirando os dedos do ouvido._

_- Mas ainda é cedo... – reclamou a garota._

_- Mesmo assim, tem que se arrumar, já vamos descer – falou Lily, se virando e segurando o riso, mais uma vez._

_- Ah, está bem, fazer o quê? – reclamou ela, se levantando, e se espreguiçando. – O que foi? – perguntou ela, ao ver que as meninas olhavam para todos os lados, menos para ela._

_- Hã? – perguntou Kely, fingindo não saber de nada._

_- Para o que estão olhando? – indagou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Estamos... Procurando... – começou Gina, e, para alívio, Lily completou:_

_- Um pedaço de pergaminho que recebi. Ele é enfeitiçado e não estamos conseguindo achá-lo._

_- Ah... – disse Clara, não acreditando muito na história, mas preferiu não insistir. Foi, então, para o banheiro._

_- Se preparem – disse Alice. – Três... Dois... Um!_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

Mais um…

"_- E já planejou um modo de fazer esse cachorro acordar? – perguntou Frank, sorrindo._

_- Claro, foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo maldosamente._

_- Boa sorte, vamos assistir de longe – avisou Harry, se afastando com Remo e Frank._

_- Por quê? – indagou Tiago, sem entender._

_- Já pensou que ele vai querer te matar quando vir o que fez nele? – respondeu Remo, do outro lado do quarto._

_- Não, mas isso não importa agora – disse Tiago, ficando bem próximo do amigo. – Está uma princesa hoje, Kely, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou, bem no ouvido de Sirius._

_- SAI DE PERTO DELA! – gritou Sirius, acordando completamente e sentando rapidamente na cama. – Sem graça! – disse ele, com a cara fechada._

_- Acha que, se não tivesse graça, estaríamos rindo? – retrucou Tiago, apontando para os três e ele próprio, que riam._

_- Do que estão rindo e por que estão tão longe? – questionou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_- Nada não – mentiu Harry, descaradamente._

_Sirius apenas deu de ombros e se levantou, mas, ao fazer isso, uma mecha de cabelos longos e lisos caiu sobre seu rosto. Ele pegou a mecha e olhou estranhamente. Em seguida, puxou-a e arregalou os olhos. Ela vinha de sua própria cabeça._

_Seguiu correndo para o banheiro, enquanto Tiago se escondia embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, para brincar mais um pouco com o amigo._

_- ARRRRREEEE!!! – gritou Sirius."_

Beijosss!


	41. O retorno a Hogwarts

Cap. 40 – O retorno a Hogwarts

Acordaram cedo, com Sara os chamando, para que levantassem logo, a fim de evitar atrasos. Por isso, se arrumaram sem pressa e desceram para tomar café da manhã, ainda meio sonolentos.

- Como iremos à estação? – perguntou Gina, enquanto comiam.

- Aparatando, ma só dessa vez – respondeu Sara.

- Por quê? - indagou Harry.

- Com todo esse problema com relação a Voldemort, até os menores que já sabem aparatar terão permissão para isso – explicou James.

- Algum progresso na luta contra ele? – perguntou Tiago aos pais.

- Ainda não – respondeu James, suspirando. – É muito difícil prever qual será seu próximo passo.

- Ele está reunindo cada vez mais seguidores, e não temos como impedir isso – disse Sara. – Tentamos de vários modos, mas as pessoas aderem ao lado das trevas por medo, sede de poder e outros motivos.

- Vão encontrar um modo de acabar com tudo, têm que encontrar – falou Remo.

- É o que desejamos – respondeu James.

Após o café, cada um pegou seus pertences e retornou à sala, onde Sara e James os esperavam. Foram, então, para os jardins, em que os feitiços de proteção haviam sido temporariamente retirados, para que pudessem aparatar.

- Quando eu contar três – começou James. – Todos pensem bem na plataforma nove e meia e aparatem direto para lá, entenderam?

- Sim – responderam todos.

- Certo. Um... Dois... Três! – contou ele e os doze aparataram na estação, que estava apinhada de estudantes e seus parentes, esperando a hora dos jovens embarcarem no trem.

Atrás de muita fumaça, conseguiram ver a locomotiva vermelha que os levaria de volta à escola. Caminharam, então até ela, ouvindo a balbúrdia de conversas e pios de coruja. Pelo visto, muitos alunos retornaram às suas casas naquele natal, algo que não tinham percebido na ida.

Colocaram as malas em uma cabine e voltaram para esperar com os pais de Tiago até a hora de partir. Pelo visto, muitos alunos da antiga escola de Clara, pois pessoas que eles nem conheciam vieram cumprimentá-la.

Encontraram vários colegas da Grifinória, que vieram falar com eles e, depois, continuaram conversando, até a hora que o apito soou e todos correram para entrar no trem.

- Os vejo em junho! – disse James, quando o trem começou a ganhar velocidade.

- Se cuidem! – gritou Sara aos meninos na janela, antes que virassem a primeira curva e os perdessem de vista.

- Lá vem uma longa viagem... – comentou Tiago.

- Não poderíamos aparatar direto em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Sirius.

- Seria bem mais fácil – concordou Clara.

- Pelo menos vai compensar a viagem – falou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- O quê? – indagou Lily, sem entender.

- Vamos aproveitar nosso último semestre para aprontar muito! – respondeu o garoto.

- Ah, não vão mesmo! – contrapôs a ruiva.

- Vamos sim! – exclamou Sirius.

- Remo, não vai deixá-los fazer isso, não é mesmo? – falou Lílian, tentando obter apoio de alguém.

- Desculpe, Lily, mas sou um maroto também – respondeu Remo, sorrindo. – E se eu tentar impedir...

- Nem imagine o que vai acontecer com você – terminou Sirius, rindo.

A manhã se passou entre risos, e, à hora do almoço, a bruxa passou com o carrinho de doces. Compraram várias coisas, como sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, varinhas de alcaçuz e bolos de caldeirão.

Depois de comerem, Tiago e Sirius começaram uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, Lily e Remo foram estudar, alegando que "os NIEM's estão aí, e eu quero passar!", Harry e Frank jogaram Snap Explosivo e Gina e Alice assistiram.

- Logo tudo vai estar acabado – comentou Kely, de repente.

- O quê? – questionou Alice, sem entender nada.

- O castelo... Nunca mais voltaremos para cá – respondeu a garota.

- Acho que precisaremos – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Se meu filho for um maroto, serei chamado aqui toda semana! – exclamou ele, fazendo todos rirem.

A tarde se passou tranqüilamente. Às vezes o tempo fechava e ameaçava chover, mas não caiu uma gota de água e, em outros trechos, o céu azul e o sol brilhante pareciam sorrir no alto.

Logo começou a anoitecer, e as primeiras estrelas brilharam no céu azul petróleo e a primeira vista das luzes e torres do castelo puderam ser vistas. O trem começou a perder velocidade, até parar. Todos pegaram seus pertences e desembarcaram na estação de Hogsmeade.

- Todos por aqui, por favor! – chamou Hagrid, carregando um lampião enorme.

- Por que será que Hagrid veio nos acompanhar hoje? – perguntou Frank.

- Não sei, ele nunca faz isso – respondeu Alice.

- É estranho mesmo, geralmente, vamos até as carruagens sozinhos – disse Kely.

- Deve ser por causa dos ataques – falou Tiago e os amigos concordaram.

Seguiram, então, o guarda-caça até as carruagens e embarcaram Tiago, Sirius, Kely, Lily e Clara em uma e Frank, Alice, Harry, Gina e Remo em outra. Logo após entrarem, elas se locomoveram em pela estrada de terra tortuosa que levava ao castelo de Hogwarts.

A carruagem parou em frente ao saguão de entrada e eles desceram. Deixaram os pertences na escada de mármore e subiram em direção ao salão principal. O jantar estava para ser servido quando eles chegaram.

Os poucos alunos que haviam ficado na escola durante as férias de natal seguiram para o salão. Quando todos chegaram, Dumbledore se levantou. Ninguém sabia por que ele havia esperado todos estarem presentes. Normalmente, não havia discursos.

- Olá a todos – começou o diretor. – Sei que devem estar pensando o porquê disso tudo. É somente uma medida de precaução. Gostaria de avisar a todos que Voldemort está agindo cada vez mais, mas não deixa que percebamos isso. Peço que não passem para o lado das trevas, não sabem o mal que estarão fazendo a si mesmos e aos seus amigos e familiares. Não deixem que ele vença, sejam fortes e tudo será possível. É hora de acender as luzes que há dentro de cada um e mandar a escuridão para bem longe.

O salão silenciou. Todos estavam refletindo sobre as palavras do diretor.

- E, como devem saber, uma escola de magia na Irlanda, fechou, e os alunos vieram para Hogwarts. Boas vindas a todos, espero que gostem daqui – falou o diretor, sorrindo. – Continuarão no ano em que estavam em sua antiga escola.

- Agora, vamos selecionar os alunos novos para as casas que participarão – disse a professora McGonagall. Ela pegou o banquinho de três pernas e o chapéu seletor e colocou-os a frente da mesa dos professores. – Quando eu chamá-los, venham até aqui e coloquem o chapéu – disse ela, abrindo uma pequena lista. – Awnnie, Robert!

Todos os alunos novos estavam sentados em um banco ao lado das mesas. Quando a professora chamou, um garoto que aparentava ter treze anos se adiantou e colocou o chapéu, que refletiu por um momento e anunciou pra que todos escutassem:

- Corvinal! – disse ele, e o garoto foi até a mesa que aplaudia.

- Parece até que estamos no começo do ano – disse Tiago.

Havia menos de vinte alunos, então a seleção foi rápida. Clara, como o primo, foi para a Grifinória.

- Agora, atacar! – disse o diretor, assim que a seleção terminou, e as mesas rangeram sob o peso de diversas bandejas cheias de tudo o que se pode imaginar.

Depois do jantar, retornaram à Sala Comunal e sentaram-se nas poltronas perto da lareira.

- Estamos de volta... – começou Frank.

- E agora, vamos nos divertir muito! – completou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer – falou Frank, rindo.

- Eu sei...

- Olha lá o que vai fazer, senhor Potter! – exclamou Lily. – Se eu souber de alguma coisa...

- E se não souber, senhora Potter? – rebateu ele.

- Melhor para você! – respondeu ela.

- Agora, teremos que começar a estudar – disse Remo.

- Quer parar de falar em estudos? – pediu Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Concordo com o Remo, os NIEM's... – começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida por Tiago.

- Estão aí, e temos que estudar, querendo ou não – terminou ele. Já sabia de cor e salteado as palavras da ruiva.

- Exatamente – respondeu ela. – E, falando nisso, acho que vou começar a estudar agora – terminou, se levantando.

- Ah, não! – disse Tiago, puxando-a de volta para seu colo. – Hoje vamos descansar da viagem, amanhã pode estudar.

- Não tente discordar, estamos em maior quantidade – avisou Harry.

- Se tentar alguma coisa, vamos impedir – concordou Gina.

- Não posso ler nem uma página? – implorou a ruiva.

- Nem pensar! – respondeu Kely, rindo.

- Remo, acho que aquela ali é a Tonks... – falou Sirius, olhando para uma garota que adentrava na Sala Comunal.

- É sim – disse o garoto, se levantando. Tonks, ao vê-lo, sorriu e foi ao encontro dele. Remo deu um beijo rápido nela e a convidou para dar uma volta, meio corado. Ela aceitou imediatamente e os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

Os casais ficaram mais um tempo conversando e quando Remo chegou, cada grupo foi para seu respectivo quarto.

Adormeceram rapidamente e, não pareceu que dormiram nem uma hora e Remo já estava de pé, chamando todos no meio do quarto.

- Me deixa dormir... – pediu um Sirius, com a voz abafada, pois estava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Não, porque daqui a pouco temos aula e queria só ver a cara da Minerva se faltassem – disse ele, rindo juntamente com Harry, que já se levantava.

- Se isso foi uma tentativa para nos fazer acordar, pode ter certeza que não adiantou – disse um Tiago sonolento.

- Mas você já está acordado – disse Remo. – Se não estivesse, como estaria me respondendo?

- Sem graça! – respondeu o garoto, se levantando com dificuldade e seguindo para o banheiro.

- Alguém viu o Rabicho chegar? – perguntou Frank, apontando para a cama ao lado da sua, onde Pedro estava dormindo.

- Não... – responderam Harry e Remo.

- Vamos acordar o Almofadinhas? – indagou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto, ao sair do banheiro.

- Vejo que seu humor já está bem melhor – disse Remo.

- Não tenha dúvidas! – exclamou o garoto. – E já pensei num modo de acordá-lo.

- É por isso que o humor está tão bom – comentou Harry, rindo.

- Já volto – disse Tiago, pegando sua vassoura embaixo da cama e abrindo a janela.

- Onde vai? – questionou Frank, mas Tiago já tinha saído.

- Coitado do Almofadinhas – comentou Remo, sorrindo e olhando para o amigo, que dormia profundamente.

**

No dormitório feminino, como sempre, Gina foi a primeira a acordar e começou a chamar as amigas. Não teve problemas, exceto com Kely, tendo que chegar a gritar para a garota acordar.

- Demorou! – exclamou Gina, cansada das inúmeras tentativas. – Não queria recorrer à água...

- Obrigada! - agradeceu Kely, rindo.

- Estamos esquecendo de alguém... – falou Lily, pensativa.

- Clara! – exclamaram as três juntas.

- Temos que fazer algo inesquecível! – disse Alice, sorrindo.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntou Gina às amigas.

- Eu tenho – respondeu Lily, com um sorriso maroto.

- Já vi que as influências do Tiago são fortes! – disse Kely, rindo.

- Servem para alguma coisa, pelo menos – respondeu a ruiva, indo até seu malão.

- O que está procurando? – indagou Alice.

- Isso! – respondeu Lílian, mostrando uma pequena caixinha de maquiagem.

- Ótimo, vamos começar antes que ela acorde... – falou Alice, pegando a caixa.

Tiago chegou na janela e deu uma espiada para dentro. Viu que as quatro estavam reunidas em torno da cama de Clara e supôs que queriam acordar a prima de um modo diferente.

Sem fazer barulho, abriu a janela e entrou. Andou silenciosamente até a cama de Lily e sentou-se ali.

- Aprontando? – perguntou ele, com uma voz mais grave do que a normal, fazendo com que elas empalidecessem. Lily foi a primeira a virar para ver de onde vinha a voz.

- Quer me matar de susto? – questionou ela, se levantando e andando até ele.

- Não, quero ajuda – respondeu ele.

- Em primeiro lugar, como entrou aqui? – indagou Kely.

- Vassouras – disse ele, simplesmente. – São muito úteis!

- O que quer? Por favor não fale alto – pediu Lily.

- Já vi que estão planejando acordar minha prima de maneira... Diferente – falou Tiago, rindo.

- É... – respondeu Gina.

- E eu quero fazer uma surpresinha para o meu amigo cachorro... Alguém me ajuda?

- Não pode fazer sozinho? – perguntou Alice, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Seria meio suspeito se pudesse... Preciso de alguma maquiagem, e, como sabem, não tenho – disse o garoto.

- É, realmente pareceria muito suspeito se tivesse! – disse Kely, rindo.

- Então, alguém me ajuda? – indagou ele, olhando para as garotas.

- Eu vou – falou Lílian, imediatamente. – Tirem uma foto antes de acordá-la, para me mostrar, certo?

- Sem problema! – respondeu Gina, com um sorriso maroto.

- Mas preciso da maquiagem de alguma de vocês, já que estão usando a minha... – começou a ruiva. Kely pegou sua caixa de maquiagem no malão e entregou a ela.

Tiago foi até a janela, pegou a vassoura e montou, com Lily atrás. Foi direto para o dormitório masculino. Entrou e ajudou a ruiva a pular pela janela.

- Chegaram... – avisou Frank.

- Agora quero ver o que vai aprontar – falou Remo, sorrindo.

- Quase tenho pena dele – disse Harry, olhando para o garoto, que dormia, mesmo com a falação no quarto. – Mas sei que um dia ele vai se vingar, então...

- Se ele conseguir – terminou Tiago.

- Vamos logo antes que ele acorde – disse Frank.

- O que vão fazer? – perguntou Remo, curioso.

- Maquiagem – respondeu Lily.

Ela foi até a cama de Sirius e abriu a caixa. Tiago se abaixou ao lado dela e começou a indicar as cores que queria, uma pior que a outra. Depois de alguns minutos, terminaram.

- Coitado... – falou Lily, vendo o resultado literalmente estampado na cara de Sirius.

- É para ele nunca esquecer... – disse Tiago, procurando a máquina fotográfica. – E eu quero uma cópia da foto da Clara para completar a coleção!

- Está bem, te mando uma depois – disse Lílian, rindo.

O maroto pegou a máquina e bateu várias fotos seguidas. Quando parou, olhou bem para o amigo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Harry, percebendo isso.

- O cabelo... Não poderíamos fazer alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou, desviando o olhar para a noiva.

- Por quê? - indagou ela, curiosa.

- Ele ama os cachos... Então achei que podíamos mudar isso!

- Está bem – concordou a garota, pegando a varinha. Mas quando ele acordar, não ponha a culpa em mim!

- Sem problema! – respondeu Tiago. Então, Lílian apontou a varinha diretamente para o cabelo de Sirius e acabou com os cachos, alisando e aumentando o comprimento do cabelo dele.

- O que você fez? – questionou Remo, espantado.

- Usei um feitiço para alisar, depois pra aumentar... Acaba em doze horas ou antes, se usar um contra-feitiço – respondeu a ruiva, olhando para o cabelo, que chegava quase na cintura. – Está bom assim?

- Está ótimo! – falou Tiago, sorrindo marotamente.

- Agora eu vou antes de acordarem ele, não quero participar da briga e ainda tenho que ver a Clara, antes dela acordar – falou a ruiva, fechando a caixa de maquiagem.

- Ah, não sem me dar um beijo antes! – disse Tiago, segurando-a pela cintura e beijando a ruiva ternamente.

- Olá! Não queremos ficar de vela aqui, por favor – disse Remo, fazendo os dois se afastarem e ela corar.

- Até daqui a pouco – disse ela, montando na vassoura e rumando para seu dormitório.

- Hora de acordá-lo! – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maléfico.

**

Lily voou até a janela e entrou fazendo o menor ruído possível, ao ver que ainda não tinham acordado Clara, apenas riam com as caras enfiadas no travesseiro. A ruiva, ao ver a menina, também correu para seu travesseiro e começou a rir.

Quando o ataque de risos cessou, ela tomou fôlego para falar.

- Dá para competir com o Sirius!

- Por quê? O que fizeram com meu cachorrinho? – perguntou Kely, curiosa. Lily contou, em detalhes o que fizera, seguindo o que Tiago mandava. Ao terminar, elas tiveram que segurar o riso de novo.

- Quero ver o cabelo dele... – comentou Gina, abafando o riso com as mãos.

- Então, já tiraram as fotos? – perguntou a ruiva e as quatro concordaram. – Podemos acordá-la, então?

- Só estávamos esperando você para ter a honra – respondeu Alice, sorrindo.

- Já que foi você quem teve a idéia – completou Gina. Lily caminhou até Clara, respirou fundo e tocou nela. Nada. Tentou por alguns minutos, sem sucesso.

- Tapem os ouvidos – aconselhou Kely e as três o fizeram.

- ACORDAAA!!! – gritou a ruiva, fazendo Clara cair da cama, embolada nas cobertas. – Assim está melhor!

- Por que fez isso? – indagou a garota, sonolenta, tentando se livrar dos lençóis.

- Hoje temos aula, sabia? – falou Alice, tirando os dedos do ouvido.

- Mas ainda é cedo... – reclamou a garota.

- Mesmo assim, tem que se arrumar, já vamos descer – falou Lily, se virando e segurando o riso, mais uma vez.

- Ah, está bem, fazer o quê? – reclamou ela, se levantando, e se espreguiçando. – O que foi? – perguntou ela, ao ver que as meninas olhavam para todos os lados, menos para ela.

- Hã? – perguntou Kely, fingindo não saber de nada.

- Para o que estão olhando? – indagou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Estamos... Procurando... – começou Gina, e, para alívio, Lily completou:

- Um pedaço de pergaminho que recebi. Ele é enfeitiçado e não estamos conseguindo achá-lo.

- Ah... – disse Clara, não acreditando muito na história, mas preferiu não insistir. Foi, então, para o banheiro.

- Se preparem – disse Alice. – Três... Dois... Um!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – veio um grito ensurdecedor do banheiro e logo Clara saiu desesperada pelo quarto e, quando viu as meninas, entendeu tudo. – Vocês fizeram isso? – questionou ela, inconformada.

- É... pode ser... – mentiu Kely, descaradamente.

- Ficaram malucas? – continuou a garota, arregalando os olhos.

- Não... Até que ficou bonitinho... Precisa ver o que fizeram no Sirius – falou Lily, rindo. Clara estava com estrelinhas brilhantes pelo rosto inteiro, de diversas cores, como laranja, amarelo, azul, verde, rosa, vermelho e até preto. Além disso, estava com uma sombra dourada que poderia competir com o brilho do sol e um batom marrom escuro; o cabelo foi preso num coque igual ao da professora McGonagall e deixaram um rabinho solto.

- Não vai sair nunca mais! – lamentou Clara, retornando para o banheiro e olhando para sua imagem refletida no espelho.

- Não esquenta, sai sim – disse Gina.

- Em algum tempo... – terminou Alice, a fim de deixá-la mais desesperada.

- Vai ter volta! – gritou ela, batendo a porta do banheiro.

- Se pensa que vai poder tirar tudo isso aí com água, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva! – avisou Lílian, gargalhando deitada na cama. Clara, então, abriu a porta com uma expressão assassina.

- Vão. Tirar. Isso. De. Mim. Agora. Mesmo! – disse ela, pausadamente, apontando o dedo na cara de cada uma delas.

- Não sabe um feitiço para isso? – perguntou Kely, debochadamente.

- Sei, mas não faço idéia de que tipo de maquiagem usaram. Existe umas que, se tenta limpar com feitiços, elas não saem e ficam mais fortes – explicou Clara.

- Preciso de uma dessas! – disse Lily, fazendo todas rirem, menos Clara.

- Fique tranqüila, essa sai fácil, só... – começou Gina, mas Clara não a deixou terminar.

- Ótimo! – exclamou ela, pegando a varinha e pisando forte. – _Limpar! – _ordenou ela, apontando a varinha para o próprio rosto.

As meninas se entreolharam, sem Clara ver e respiraram fundo.

- Boa sorte para nós... – murmurou Alice, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem melhor! – falou Clara, indo para o banheiro mais uma vez. – NÃO. PODE. SER! – gritou ela, de novo.

**

- E já planejou um modo de fazer esse cachorro acordar? – perguntou Frank, sorrindo.

- Claro, foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Boa sorte, vamos assistir de longe – avisou Harry, se afastando com Remo e Frank.

- Por quê? – indagou Tiago, sem entender.

- Já pensou que ele vai querer te matar quando vir o que fez nele? – respondeu Remo, do outro lado do quarto.

- Não, mas isso não importa agora – disse Tiago, ficando bem próximo do amigo. – Está uma princesa hoje, Kely, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou, bem no ouvido de Sirius.

- SAI DE PERTO DELA! – gritou Sirius, acordando completamente e sentando rapidamente na cama. – Sem graça! – disse ele, com a cara fechada.

- Acha que, se não tivesse graça, estaríamos rindo? – retrucou Tiago, apontando para os três e ele próprio, que riam.

- Do que estão rindo e por que estão tão longe? – questionou Sirius, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Nada não – mentiu Harry, descaradamente.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros e se levantou, mas, ao fazer isso, uma mecha de cabelos longos e lisos caiu sobre seu rosto. Ele pegou a mecha e olhou estranhamente. Em seguida, puxou-a e arregalou os olhos. Ela vinha de sua própria cabeça.

Seguiu correndo para o banheiro, enquanto Tiago se escondia embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, para brincar mais um pouco com o amigo.

- ARRRRREEEE!!! – gritou Sirius.

- Se olhou no espelho – comentou Remo, balançando a cabeça e tentando segurar o riso, mas, no momento em que Sirius reapareceu na porta, foi impossível e todos caíram na risada outra vez.

O garoto estava com uma sobra preta brilhante com Pink por cima, rímel, cabelo escorrido, batom rosa pink, lápis de olho preto e desenhos de beijos vermelhos pequenos pelo rosto.

- O que você fez com meu rosto, seu veado? – perguntou o garoto, procurando Tiago pelo dormitório, mas não achou o garoto. – Onde ele está? – indagou aos três, com uma cara medonha. Eles apenas balançaram a cabeça e pararam de rir.

Sirius, então, começou a andar com as mãos erguidas na frente do corpo, parecendo um zumbi.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou Frank, ao ver o ato do amigo.

- Procurando o veado, sei que ele está com a capa! – respondeu Sirius, continuando sua procura.

De repente, a esquerda dele, veio um flash. Na hora em que Sirius se virou e fechou mais ainda a cara, outro flash. Quando avançou para cima dos flashes, se jogou com força e caiu estatelado no chão.

Tiago, então, retirou a capa e se largou na cama, rindo.

- Vai ter churrasquinho de veado hoje! – gritou Sirius, furioso.

- Não vai, não! E é cervo! – respondeu Tiago, sem forças para levantar.

**

Quando Clara saiu do banheiro, não havia mais estrelinhas em seu rosto, mas o batom se tornara preto, as estrelinhas rodeavam sua cabeça e a sombra tomara as cores do arco-íris. As quatro não agüentaram e caíram na gargalhada.

- Ficou... Linda! – zoou Lily, deitada na cama, rindo.

- Vão se arrepender! Tirem isso de mim JÁ! – falou a garota, furiosa.

- Ah, mas ficou tão fofinho! – retrucou Kely, tentando se sentar.

- Tirem. Isso! – continuou Clara, ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Tiago disse que queria ver fotos... – começou Alice.

- E se mostrarmos a eles a versão ao vivo e a cores? – terminou Gina, e todas voltaram a rir.

- Não gostei nadinha da idéia – respondeu Clara. Ao centro do dormitório, parada em pé, enquanto Lily e Kely estavam na cama da ruiva e Alice e Gina na da primeira.

- Pois eu amei! – exclamou Lílian, se levantando.

- E vamos lá agora mesmo – continuou Kely.

- Queremos ver a cara do Sirius – completou Gina.

- E eu vou passar pela Sala Comunal desse jeito? – perguntou Clara, como se fosse a coisa mai óbvia do mundo.

- É – respondeu Alice, simplesmente. – Não tem problema, você passa atrás da gente.

- Nem pensar! – disse a garota.

- Ah, vai sim! – rebateu Kely.

- Somos quatro e você é uma. Acha que pode nos vencer? – perguntou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, está bem, mas vamos logo antes que encha mais a Sala! – disse ela, e as cinco saíra, do dormitório, com Clara escondido por trás das meninas.

Para sorte da garota, a Sala Comunal estava quase vazia e ninguém olhou para elas, enquanto seguiam para o dormitório masculino.

Ao abrirem, se espantaram com a cena: Tiago jogado na cama, rindo e Sirius indo para cima dele, com aquela "bela" maquiagem. As garotas, mais uma vez, e até Clara, começaram a rir. Só então os marotos perceberam a presença delas. Sirius parou imediatamente sua perseguição e, quando olharam para Clara, eles é que caíram na gargalhada.

Após algum tempo, conseguiram parar de rir.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntaram Clara e Sirius, simultaneamente. – Já sei – completaram.

- Agora podem me dizer como tirar isso? – pediu Sirius, emburrado.

- Não sai durante doze horas – responderam Tiago e Lílian.

- O QUÊ? – gritaram os dois maquiados, com os olhos arregalados. – Não acredito!

- Pois podem acreditar – falou Kely.

- Até você? – questionou Sirius à garota.

- Eu estou envolvida no dela – respondeu, apontando para Clara. – Não no seu.

- Mesmo assim, estou horrível!

- Seu cabelo é fashion! – zoou Tiago.

- E onde estão meus cachos, meus belos cachos? – retrucou ele, pegando o cabelo escorrido e olhando para o amigo, com uma cara de súplica.

- Foram desfeitos – respondeu Lily, com um sorriso maroto.

- Foi você! – exclamou Sirius, lançando um olhar assassino à ruiva.

- A pedido dele – respondeu ela, apontando para o noivo.

- Será que ninguém vai me ajudar, vão me deixar nessa sozinho? – perguntou o maroto, fingindo estar ofendido.

- É, sim – disse Harry, brincando.

- Mas não vão dizer que não ficou engraçado! – exclamou Tiago.

- Sem dúvida – disse Remo.

- E todos contra mim de novo... – começou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Não estamos contra você, só não estamos a favor – falou Kely, com um enorme sorriso.

- Até minha própria namorada... – continuou ele.

- Fazer o quê…? – respondeu ela, rindo.

- É melhor descermos, daqui a pouco começam as aulas – avisou Alice.

- Não vou descer assim de modo algum! – exclamaram Sirius e Clara.

- Vocês é que sabem – disse Tiago, dando de ombros. – Mas não vou acobertar ninguém!

- Nem eu, Tiaguinho? – perguntou Clara, abraçando o primo e fazendo uma cara de cachorro abando nado.

- Não – respondeu o garoto, simplesmente.

- E, Almofadinhas, é bom não tentar limpar a maquiagem, deixe que ela saia – aconselhou Frank.

- Por quê? – indagou o garoto, confuso.

- A Clara tentou fazer isso – disse Gina. – Por isso ficou com as estrelinhas rodeando a cabeça.

- Queria ver o Almofadinhas com beijinhos rodeando a cabeça! – falou Tiago e todos voltaram a rir, menos o garoto.

Sirius e Clara se recusaram até o fim a descer, então ficaram no dormitório, enquanto os outros desceram para o café, com o material para as aulas do dia.

- Qual é a primeira aula? – perguntou Alice, se sentando à mesa.

- Transfiguração – respondeu Lily, sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

- Pelo menos não é uma matéria chata – falou Tiago.

- Não acho que nenhuma seja chata – contrapôs Lílian.

- Ah, tem sim! – respondeu ele. – Não sei como você consegue gostar de Adivinhação, é muito chato e não vai me ajudar em nada. Para quê vou querer saber quando morrerei?

- Prefiro ficar desavisada quanto a isso – comentou Gina, rindo.

- Sem mais discussão, por favor, senão vamos nos atrasar – interferiu Alice.

Nem dez minutos depois, a sineta tocou, anunciando que a primeira aula estava prestes a começar, e eles saíram correndo para não irritar a professora.

Chegaram ofegantes e cansados por causa da corrida e, por sorte, a turma ainda estava entrando na sala. Após todos entrarem, a professora saiu de sua salinha e já começou o discurso.

- Esse ano, exatamente daqui a cinco meses, os NIEMs vão começar e espero que nenhum de vocês seja reprovado em minha matéria. Depois de fazerem os NOMs, escolheram as matérias que cursariam no sexto e sétimo anos. Se estão aqui, é por escolha própria. Por isso quero inteira dedicação e esforço de cada um para fazer o máximo que puderem e passarem nos exames. A partir desse mês, começaremos uma ampla revisão de tudo o que aprenderam até agora, os principais tópicos.

- Essa revisão será do que provavelmente cairá nos exames, professora? – perguntou um corvinal.

- Sim. Só espero que não despenquem – disse ela, e todos riram. – Começaremos com o básico.

Na primeira parte da aula, eles tiveram somente que transfigurar objetos em outros, que a professora mandava. A segunda, foi feita em pares, e eles tinham que transfigurar o parceiro, de modo que ficasse quase irreconhecível.

- Que mudança drástica do rumo da aula! – comentou Tiago, que fazia par com Lily.

- Eu gostei – disse ela.

- Eu também – respondeu o garoto.

- Podem começar – disse a professora. – Vocês têm meia hora para transfigurar o parceiro. No final, a melhor dupla ganhará pontos para a Casa.

Todos começaram a lançar feitiços, alguns tiveram os cabelos e sobrancelhas queimados, pequenos arranhões, mas nada de grave.

- Vá em frente! – disse Lily, apertando os olhos.

- Está com medo? – perguntou Tiago, rindo.

- Sim, do que você pode fazer comigo – respondeu ela, abrindo uma frestinha para olhá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, farei bem feito!

- Espero – falou a ruiva e voltou a fechar os olhos, pois ele apontara a varinha. Tiago se concentrou e, utilizando feitiços não-verbais, começou a mudar totalmente a aparência da noiva. Ao terminar, nem ele a reconheceu direito.

- Lily? – chamou o garoto.

- Sim? – respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos.

- Ah, terminei – respondeu ele.

- Ótimo, um minuto – disse ela, e virou-se para se olhar em um pequeno espelho na parede da sala. – Sou eu mesma? – perguntou, não acreditando no que via.

- Sim – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Ficou perfeito! – exclamou ela. Seus cabelos não estavam mais ruivos, e, em vez disso, eram loiro claros. Seus olhos verdes foram substituídos por um azul céu, suas sardas sumiram e o nariz estava mais arredondado.

- Sua vez de me mudar. Pode começar – falou Tiago. Lily, então, voltou e começou a transfigurá-lo. Pouco tempo depois, avisou que estava pronto. Tiago foi até o espelho e se olhou. Tinha, agora, um cabelo bem preto e liso, olhos mais repuxados e pretos e um rosto mais redondo.

- Virei um japonês! – disse ele, rindo e se virando para a loira.

- O tempo acabou! – anunciou a professora, e começou a andar pelos alunos.

Ela fazia algumas caretas ao passar por alguns que tinham cabelos ou sobrancelhas queimadas, pois o cheiro não era dos mais agradáveis. Um garoto ainda tinha alguns fios chamuscando. Esses com certeza não ganhariam.

Passou por Harry e Gina. Ele estava quase perfeito, tirando que um de seus olhos era, agora, azul céu e o outro, um negro profundo, e a cicatriz ainda estava lá. E Gina tinha metade dos cabelos ruivos e metade castanhos.

Quando a professora chegou em Remo e Kely, olhou os dois estranhamente.

- Onde estão o senhor Black e a senhorita Potter? – perguntou ela, querendo explicações.

- Bem, eles... – começou Remo, sem saber o que falar a ela.

- Não estão se sentindo muito bem – salvou Kely, de modo bem convincente.

- Estão na ala hospitalar? – insistiu ela.

- Ele acharam melhor descansar um pouco, logo passa – continuou Remo. A professora não estava totalmente convencida da história, mas achou melhor não cavar fundo demais. Depois falaria com os dois. Começou, então, a reparar na mudança de aparência dos dois.

Remo tinha uma sobrancelha rosa e a outra azul e os cabelos, listrados dessas duas cores. Kely tinha os cabelos pretos e cacheados, olhos igualmente escuros. Remo fizera um bom trabalho, mas Kely cometera alguns errinhos.

Direcionou-se, então, para Tiago e Lily. Olhou-os atentamente, procurando sinais de erros, então, virou-se para o resto da sala.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily, apreensiva, pensando que fizera algo de errado.

- Quero ver quem está faltando – respondeu a professora.

- Quê? – indagou Tiago, completamente confuso.

- Ah, senhor Potter – disse ela, percebendo a voz. – Desculpe, não os reconheci de imediato – terminou e quase todos começaram a rir. – Parabéns, os dois ganharam cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, por esse maravilhoso trabalho.

Logo em seguida a sineta tocou e eles saíram da sala, rumo às estufas sem mudar a aparência outra vez, o que lhes renderam olhares curiosos durante toda a caminhada.

Na hora do almoço, aplicaram feitiços em si mesmos e sua aparência voltou ao normal. Depois disso, o dia se passou tranquilamente, e, pela noite, voltaram ao dormitório. Sirius e Clara estavam lá, jogando xadrez de bruxo, ainda com a maquiagem e o cabelo dele.

- Ainda não saiu? – indagou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Faltam alguns minutos para completar doze horas – respondeu Gina.

Quando eles entraram, os dois viraram para olhá-los.

- Queríamos que isso saísse logo – falou Sirius, entediado.

- E estamos com fome – completou Clara. – Passamos o dia comendo alguns sapos de chocolate do Pedro.

- Em falar nele, onde está? – questionou Remo, sentando-se em sua cama.

- Acordou pouco depois que vocês saíram – respondeu Sirius.

- Estranho... – comentou Lily.

- O quê? – perguntou Clara, sem entender.

- Ele não apareceu nas aulas – respondeu a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado do noivo, em sua cama.

- Sabem onde ele pode estar? – indagou Frank.

- Não, mas não me importo muito – respondeu Harry, dando de ombros e todos concordaram.

**

**N/a: **demorei, mas aí está o capítulo quarenta =) Espero que tenham gostado! Acho que semana que vem poderei postar o próximo capítulo.

**Carolzynha LF: **acho que meninos tão fofos como esses só existem nas histórias mesmo... uma pena... asuhuashau aprontaram e tanto com a Clara e o Sirius, né! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh:** se eu conseguir tirar um Tiago da fic, faço uma cópia sim aushuahsuahsua Detalhe: eu não sei fazer isso... então, é bom não criar esperanças rsrs Mas bem que eu queria... Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Anelim Evans: **seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**Ninfadora Lupin: **aushuahsua o capítulo conseguiu acabar com a sua ansiedade? =P Demorei pra postar porque esses dias quase nem entrei no pc, e quando entrei, foi pra fazer um trabalho de inglês, fiz uma revista toda em inglês de Twilight, ou seja, deu muuuuito trabalho rsrs Acho que semana que vem vai dar pra postar o capítulo 41 =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Walklajoia: **seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico suuper feliz que goste da fic *-* Na verdade, ela já está terminada, conclui essa fic em julho de 2008 e agora estou trabalhando em mais duas T/L (meu shipper favorito). Além disso, já me pediram para fazer uma continuação dessa aqui, com a época do Harry na escola e depois, com a terceira geração. Então, é bem capaz que eu faça mesmo, mas só depois que terminar as que estou escrevendo agora  Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram um a autora feliz! 

Um pedacinho do capítulo 41 "Descobertas"

"_- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos até a ala hospitalar rápido, agora. Se eles estiverem lá, ótimo. Se não, vou atrás deles e você não vai me impedir! – sugeriu a ruiva._

_- Está bem, mas vamos rápido! – respondeu Kely e as duas desceram para a Sala Comunal outra vez._

_- Voltaremos daqui a pouco – avisou Lily a todos e, sem esperar resposta, saiu da sala, com Kely em seu encalço._

_Elas correram pelos corredores quase desertos até a ala hospitalar, mas não viram ninguém ali._

_- Eles não estão... – falou Kely._

_- Eu disse! Vamos! – respondeu Lílian, virando-se, mas algo chamou sua atenção e ela parou diante de uma janela do corredor. Três pessoas andavam apressadas pelos terrenos. – São eles._

_- O que estão fazendo levando o Remo nesse estado para fora? – perguntou a garota, balançando negativamente a cabeça._

_- Se demorarmos, vamos perdê-los de vista, anda – continuou Lily, indo em direção ao Saguão de Entrada._

_- Você vai segui-los lá fora? – indagou Kely, não acreditando._

_- Eu não, nós vamos – completou a ruiva e Kely não teve coragem de contestar, apenas seguiu a amiga._

_As duas saíram correndo pelas grandes portas de carvalho e avistaram os marotos ao longe. O mais rápido que podiam, ainda sem fazer barulho, para que eles não ouvissem, as duas seguiram pelo gramado. _

_- Eles estão indo em direção à floresta! – exclamou Kely, um pouco alto demais."_

Beijosss!!!


	42. Descobertas

Cap. 41 – Descobertas

A semana se passou rapidamente, cheios de deveres e trabalhos. Todos os professores faziam um discurso sobre os NIEMs e, chegou uma hora que todos já sabiam de cor e salteado, e alguns até murmuravam, entediados, as palavras dos professores.

A neve começava a se derreter com a aproximação da primavera. A temperatura subia um pouco a cada dia e não havia mais o vento gelado que varria os corredores durante o inverno.

O fim de semana chegou, para a alegria de todos, menos a de Remo. Ele começou a ficar estranho, com uma aparência de cansado e recebendo olhares desconfiados das garotas.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou Lílian, pela décima vez naquele sábado a noite. Todos estavam na Sala Comunal, com livros enormes abertos, fazendo alguns deveres e estudando.

- Estou sim, Lily, não se preocupe – respondeu ele, sem olhar para a ruiva.

Ela acabou desistindo. Embora tivesse plena certeza de que ele não estava bem, não insistiria mais no assunto, já que ele não queria falar.

Foram dormir tarde aquela noite, em razão dos estudos.

- Vamos logo, dia longo amanhã... – disse Tiago, no dormitório, se trocando para dormir.

- Eu que o diga... – falou Sirius, bocejando.

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, mas sem ameaças de chuva. Os meninos se levantaram quase na mesma hora e se arrumaram. Quando terminaram, olharam para Remo, que estava sentado em sua cama, com os olhos fora de foco.

- Por que está tão quieto, Aluado? – perguntou Harry a Remo, vendo que o garoto estava distante.

- Hã? – respondeu, voltando à realidade.

- Por que está tão quieto hoje? – repetiu Frank, se deitando.

- Nada não... – respondeu o garoto, de forma nada convincente.

- Sabemos que está mentindo – falou Sirius, arrumando sua roupa.

- Não consegue mentir para nós, Aliado, já devia saber disso – completou Tiago, erguendo uma sobrancelha para o amigo.

- Só estou preocupado... – respondeu ele.

- Com o quê? – indagou Harry.

- Com... – começou Remo, mas parou imediatamente de falar, pois a porta do dormitório se abriu e Pedro entrou. Olhou para todos e disse simplesmente:

- Oi.

- Oi – responderam, em coro. O garoto pegou um pacote em seu malão e saiu. Todos, então, voltaram a olhar para Remo.

- Pode continuar – falou Sirius.

- Estou preocupado com... – tentou continuar, mas a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

- Será que nunca vai conseguir terminar uma frase? – indagou Sirius, fechando a cara, mas logo sua expressão mudou para preocupação ao ver a cara de Lily.

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago, imediatamente, caminhando até a ruiva.

- A Kely... – respondeu ela, olhando para Sirius.

- O que ela tem? – questionou o garoto, apreensivo.

- Os pais dela... – respondeu Lily, e seus olhos ficaram marejados. Todos entenderam o que devia ter acontecido.

- Eles...? – indagou Frank.

- Não – tranqüilizou Lily.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Remo.

- Estão no Saint Mungus – respondeu a garota. – Houve um ataque de Voldemort no povoado onde eles moram. Felizmente conseguiram tirá-los de lá com vida, mas estão muito mal.

- Vou até lá – disse Sirius, seguindo em direção à porta.

- Vou com você – disse Tiago, mas Lily o impediu.

- As meninas estão com ela, mas quando o Sirius chegar, vão deixá-los um pouco sozinhos. Ele vai conseguir consolá-la, tenho certeza disso – falou a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Tem tanta certeza assim? – perguntou Tiago, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – respondeu ela.

- Como pode ter? – continuou ele.

- Simples. Você conseguiu fazer isso naquele dia, e lembre-se de que não gostava de você – respondeu a ruiva.

- Tem razão – disse Tiago sorrindo e abraçando-a.

- Vamos descer? – indagou Frank. – É melhor ficarmos lá embaixo.

- É, tenho que estudar – falou Lily, se soltando de Tiago e descendo para a Sala Comunal.

- Então, agora pode falar com o que está tão preocupado? – questionou Harry a Remo.

- Ah, sim – respondeu o garoto. – Não sei por que, mas acho que as meninas estão desconfiando.

- De quê? – perguntou Frank, sem entender de que falavam.

- Lua cheia – respondeu Remo, simplesmente e os três entenderam.

- Mas, por que acha isso, Aluado? – questionou Tiago ao amigo.

- Não sei direito – respondeu ele, pensativo. – Mas elas estão diferentes, olham de um jeito diferente agora.

- Acha que elas podem desconfiar de nós, eu e o Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, apreensivo.

- Não sei, mas é bom termos cuidado – respondeu ele e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Bom, vamos descer? – indagou Harry e os quatro foram para a Sala Comunal. Ao chegarem, viram que Sirius ainda estava no dormitório feminino, Gina, Alice e Clara estavam fazendo os deveres, junto a Lily, Tonks estava lendo um livro e Pedro deveria ter ido comer.

Remo foi diretamente até a namorada e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, observando a palidez do garoto.

- Ah, estou sim, só um pouco cansado – respondeu ele, com um sorriso amarelo e a menina resolveu não insistir.

- Já tomaram café? – questionou Tiago a elas.

- Ainda não, estávamos esperando vocês – respondeu Lily, sem tirar os olhos do enorme livro.

- Então, vamos – falou Alice e todos se levantaram, menos a ruiva.

- Vamos, Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

- Tenho que estudar, como alguma coisa depois – respondeu ela, ainda sem olhar para ninguém.

- Ah, não – falou Tiago. – Não vai deixar de comer por um livro.

- E por que não? – rebateu ela, finalmente tirando os olhos do livro.

- Pode passar mal por aí – respondeu o garoto. – E não quero que isso aconteça. Vamos – disse, pegando-a pelo braço.

- Depois – respondeu. Tiago, então, pegou-a no colo e a ruiva começou a se debater.

- Me põe no chão! – exigiu ela, fechando a cara.

- Não mesmo! – respondeu o maroto, enquanto todos riam da cena. Algum tempo depois ela desistiu e foi junto com eles, andando com suas próprias pernas. Se negasse a ir, Tiago ameaçou levá-la no colo até o Salão Principal.

O dia demorou a passar, já que passaram ele todo na torre da Grifinória, estudando. Logo após o almoço, Sirius desceu com Kely, e ficaram sentados no sofá.

Quando era quase seis da tarde, Sirius e Tiago olharam para Remo, que retribuiu o olhar. O garoto estava ainda mais pálido e com uma cara de doente. Ele se levantou, e os marotos fizeram o mesmo.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou Alice, levantando a cabeça.

- Hã... – começou Sirius.

- Para mais uma saída noturna, suponho – disse Lily, sem parar de ler sua pilha de anotações de Transfiguração.

- É... – começou Sirius, outra vez, sem saber o que falar.

- E para onde vão nessas saídas? – indagou Kely, cruzando os braços.

- Nós... – tentou Sirius, mais uma vez, mas foi interrompido por Remo.

- Não se preocupe, nada a ver com garotas – disse ele, com um fraco sorriso e ficando mais branco a cada minuto.

- Remo, você não este bem, devia ir para a ala hospitalar – falou Lily, olhando para o garoto.

- Vamos levá-lo até lá, Lily – disse Tiago, agarrando a desculpa.

- Quer que algum de nós vá junto? – questionou Clara.

- Não é necessário, só nós já dá – respondeu Sirius. Os três se viraram e saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Isso está muito estranho – sussurrou Lily, para que somente Kely ouvisse e a garota concordou. – Vou atrás deles – disse, decidida.

- Para quê? – perguntou Kely, segurando o braço da amiga. – Eles só foram levar o Remo até a ala hospitalar...

- Duvido – respondeu a ruiva. – Estão estranhos. E não se esqueça de que eles saem a noite todo mês. Quero tirar essa história a limpo! – Kely se levantou e puxou Lílian pelo braço até o dormitório.

- Já voltamos – disse ela, para os amigos. – Subiu as escadas em caracol, entrou no dormitório e fechou a porta. – Aqui podemos conversar melhor.

- Eu vou e não adianta tentar me impedir.

- Não, Lily, vai acabar arranjando briga com o Tiago! – exclamou Kely, tentando tirar a idéia da cabeça da amiga.

- Vai me dizer que não quer saber aonde eles sempre vão! – retrucou a ruiva, sarcástica.

- Não se trata disso, mas vai parecer que não confia nele – continuou Kely.

- E se ele... – começou, mas a amiga a interrompeu.

- Por favor, não vá me falar em encontros, Lily, vocês estão noivos! Acha mesmo que ele trairia você assim, com o Remo e o Sirius perto, todo mês?

- Não, é que... – começou, outra vez, sem ter palavras para responder. Kely estava certa.

- Eu sei, estava acostumada com isso, mas já mudou faz um tempinho, amiga – respondeu Kely, rindo.

- Tem razão. Mas ainda quero saber!

- Pergunte a eles!

- Eles não vão falar. Logo no começo do namoro Tiago me falou que um dia iríamos saber, mas duvido que contarão.

- É, e nisso você tem razão.

- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos até a ala hospitalar rápido, agora. Se eles estiverem lá, ótimo. Se não, vou atrás deles e você não vai me impedir! – sugeriu a ruiva.

- Está bem, mas vamos rápido! – respondeu Kely e as duas desceram para a Sala Comunal outra vez.

- Voltaremos daqui a pouco – avisou Lily a todos e, sem esperar resposta, saiu da sala, com Kely em seu encalço.

**

- Acha que elas podem ir atrás deles? – perguntou Harry a Gina, apreensivo.

- Não sei, mas é melhor não irmos atrás delas, é provável que nem achem eles. Já devem estar na floresta – respondeu Gina, mas não estava tranqüila.

- Espero mesmo. Essa história não vai dar certo – continuou Harry.

- É, não me esqueço de quando elas resolveram ir atrás de vocês quando foram pegar a árvore de natal.

- Quase foram atacadas – falou Harry, se lembrando daquele dia.

**

Elas correram pelos corredores quase desertos até a ala hospitalar, mas não viram ninguém ali.

- Eles não estão... – falou Kely.

- Eu disse! Vamos! – respondeu Lílian, virando-se, mas algo chamou sua atenção e ela parou diante de uma janela do corredor. Três pessoas andavam apressadas pelos terrenos. – São eles.

- O que estão fazendo levando o Remo nesse estado para fora? – perguntou a garota, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Se demorarmos, vamos perdê-los de vista, anda – continuou Lily, indo em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

- Você vai segui-los lá fora? – indagou Kely, não acreditando.

- Eu não, nós vamos – completou a ruiva e Kely não teve coragem de contestar, apenas seguiu a amiga.

As duas saíram correndo pelas grandes portas de carvalho e avistaram os marotos ao longe. O mais rápido que podiam, ainda sem fazer barulho, para que eles não ouvissem, as duas seguiram pelo gramado.

- Eles estão indo em direção à floresta! – exclamou Kely, um pouco alto demais.

- O quê? – perguntou Tiago, ouvindo algo, mas não sabia de onde viera nem de quem.

- Que foi? – indagou Sirius.

- Ouvi alguma coisa – disse ele, e as garotas se esconderam atrás de uma árvore bem a tempo.

- Vamos logo, por favor – pediu Remo, vendo que o sol já se fora.

Os dois se viraram e voltaram a andar em direção à floresta. Por precaução, as duas ficaram alguns minutos escondidas, mas, quando saíram de trás do pinheiro, não os avistaram mais.

- E agora? – questionou Kely, querendo escutar um "vamos voltar", que nunca veio, ao contrário...

- Vamos continuar, eles acabaram de entrar, podemos achá-los facilmente.

Elas, então, adentraram um pouco na floresta, enquanto a lua cheia e brilhante começava a aparecer por trás das montanhas. Logo ouviram um grito medonho e... Silêncio.

As duas se imobilizaram. Parecia até que tinham parado de respirar. Não sabiam o que fazer. Mas foi quando escutaram um alto uivo e observaram a lua, foi que perceberam a gravidade da situação.

- Isso não pode ser um lo-lobisomem, pode? – perguntou Kely, desesperada, com a voz fraca.

- É exatamente isso – respondeu Lily, paralisada, com os olhos arregalados, olhando para algo a alguns metros de distância, que se movia por trás de uma árvore.

Quando Kely percebeu isso e olhou para a coisa, quase gritou, se Lily não se movesse rápido e tapasse sua boca.

- Ficou louca? – sussurrou ela, para a amiga. – Se gritar ele vem pra cá!

- Não acho que isso vá adiantar muita coisa, ele sentiu nosso cheiro – falou Kely, ofegante, apontando para dois olhos que brilhavam em direção a elas.

- CORRE! – gritou Lily e as duas saíram desenfreadas pela floresta, com o lobisomem atrás, mas logo escutaram mais patas para trás.

- Será que tem mais? – perguntou Kely, correndo atrás da ruiva, sem ter coragem para se virar.

- Não sei, mas não temos tempo para virar e olhar! – respondeu Lily. Suas pernas não agüentavam mais correr, mas não podia parar de modo algum.

Kely tropeçou numa das raízes de uma árvore e caiu com tudo no chão. Na hora, Lily parou de correr e foi ajudar a amiga. O lobisomem também parou e levantou uma de suas patas, pronta para atacá-las.

Lily, que estava abaixada, tentando ajudar Kely, abraçou a amiga e fechou os olhos. Mas foi aí que algo estranho aconteceu. Um cachorro preto enorme saiu correndo de um arbusto e atacou o lobisomem com toda a força.

Lily, ao perceber que não tinha sido atacada, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Foi então que viu os dois numa luta feroz. Tinha que essa hora.

- Kely, temos que ir, rápido! – falou à amiga, que ainda estava no chão, segurando o pé.

- Não dá, meu pé! – respondeu ela, tentando apoiar o pé no chão, mas não conseguia em razão da dor.

- E agora? – perguntou-se Lily, olhando para todos os lados, a procura de algo que pudesse ajudá-la.

O lobisomem conseguiu se desvencilhar do cão, jogando-o para um lado e voltou a avançar para as garotas. Então, um enorme cervo pulou na frente delas e correu para o lobisomem, atacando-o com seus chifres e jogando-o para trás com toda a força que tinha.

- O... o que é isso? – indagou Kely, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

Mas Lily nem escutou o que a amiga dizia. Estava se lembrando da vez em que entraram na floresta, seguindo os meninos, que foram pegar uma árvore para o natal. Elas haviam sido atacadas por lobos e Lily acabara indo para outro lado, sozinha. E quando o lobo estava pronta para atacá-la, um cervo apareceu.

Foi então que ela ligou tudo. O olhar preocupado que cervo lançara a ela naquele dia não podia pertencer a um animal comum, sua aproximação não era característica dele, já que os cervos geralmente eram ariscos... Os apelidos...

- Lily! – chamou Kely, ao ver que a garota estava perdida em pensamentos.

- O que? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando à realidade.

- Me ajude, precisamos sair daqui, rápido! – pediu ela, ao ver o cervo sendo lançado contra uns arbustos.

Lily ajudou Kely a se levantar e começaram a andar lentamente, pois a garota não conseguia apoiar o pé no chão e, poucos metros depois, as duas caíram de novo. O cervo ainda lutava com o lobisomem.

O cachorro, então, se aproximou delas, com um olhar preocupado e temeroso.

- Eu sei que não deveríamos estar aqui... – começou a ruiva, séria, mas foi interrompida por Kely.

- Está falando com um cachorro? – perguntou a garota, arqueando a sobrancelha, mas Lily não lhe deu atenção.

- Me desculpe, Sirius – terminou ela, olhando diretamente para os olhos do enorme cão preto.

- O quê? – questionou Kely, não entendendo absolutamente nada. – Ficou lou... – ela ia continuar, mas perdeu a fala com o que viu a seguir.

Onde estava o cão, estava agora, em pé, Sirius.

- Não deveriam mesmo, Lily, é perigoso – falou ele, cansado e com alguns arranhões pelo corpo.

- Como...? – começou Kely, perplexa, mas Sirius a interrompeu.

- Não tenho tempo para falar agora, tenho que ajudar o Tiago – disse ele, pegando Kely no colo e levando as duas para a orla da floresta. – Amanhã falamos com vocês. Voltem para o castelo rápido, por favor – pediu ele e as duas concordaram.

Sirius se transformou num cachorro outra vez e saiu correndo de volta para a floresta. Alguns segundos depois, sumiu de vista. A ruiva ajudou Kely a caminhar até o castelo.

- Não podemos ir para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey vai perguntar o que fez e onde estava. Não podemos responder que estávamos na floresta – disse Lily. – Tenho algumas poções no quarto que posso te dar.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Kely. Por sorte, não encontraram ninguém até chegarem ao buraco do retrato. Ela disse a senha e as duas entraram. Os amigos, quando viram as duas, correram para ajudar.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Clara.

- Estávamos preocupados! – exclamou Alice.

- Depois explicaremos – respondeu Lily, antes que Kely sequer abrisse a boca. – Kely torceu o pé, vou até o dormitório dar uma poção para dor e já descemos – completou e, sem dar tempo para eles entenderem o que foi dito e responderem, subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino com Kely.

Ao entrar, fechou a porta, colocou Kely em sua cama e foi até o malão, procurar a poção. Logo encontrou-a. Abriu o frasquinho e deu a Kely, que tomou-a inteira.

- Então, agora pode me explicar a história? Que eu não entendi nada – pediu ela. Lily sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e ficou pensativa por alguns momentos.

- Bem, lembra-se de quando fomos atacadas pelos lobos na casa do Tiago?

- Claro, não vou esquecer isso tão cedo.

- Então, deve se lembrar de que um grande cachorro preto salvou vocês.

- É... – respondeu Kely, começando a entender.

- E um cervo me ajudou. Depois disso, ele me olhou de um jeito preocupado. Eu achei estranho, principalmente o fato de um animal tão arisco como ele chegar perto de alguém e lançar esse tipo de olhar. Não é característico de um cervo.

- Entendi – respondeu Kely, pensativa.

- Essa é a razão dos apelidos.

- Como assim?

- Pontas, o Tiago, deve ser por causa dos chifres. Aluado, por que ele é lobisomem, lua. Mas Almofadinhas eu não sei.

- Então eles são animagos? – perguntou Kely e Lily começou a rir.

- Só agora que ligou tudo? – respondeu e perguntou a ruiva.

- É.

- Isso por que viu Sirius se transformar na nossa frente.

- Não prestei muita atenção – respondeu a garota, dando de ombros.

- Meu Merlin! É impossível ver alguém se transformar em animago na sua frente e não perceber! – exclamou a ruiva e as duas começaram a rir.

- Então eles são animagos e nunca falaram nada – disse Kely, ao pararem de rir.

- Exatamente.

- Mas por que não contaram?

- Tiago me disse que era por que teria que revelar o segredo de outra pessoa. Essa pessoa deve se o Remo – respondeu Lílian.

- Eles aprenderam a se transformarem em animagos somente para ajudar o Remo...

- Isso é amizade – falou a ruiva indo até a janela. Abriu-a e colocou a cabeça para fora.

A Lua ainda brilhava alta no céu límpido e estrelado. Uma brisa calma entrava no quarto e a luz da lua iluminava os terrenos da escola.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kely, depois de algum tempo.

- Espero que eles estejam bem – respondeu Lílian, abaixando a cabeça. – Devem se machucar muito.

- Eles estão – tranqüilizou Kely, se colocando ao lado da amiga e observando a lua. – Lembre-se de que não é a primeira vez que eles fazem isso.

- Eu sei, mas hoje ele nos viu, queria nos atacar, usou mais força, pode tê-los ferido.

- Não está pensando em voltar, não é? – indagou Kely, receosa.

- Não. Só vai piorar as coisas, mas vou esperá-los voltar, posso ajudar se houver algum arranhão.

- Eles vão voltar tarde – rebateu Kely. – E temos aula amanhã. Vai agüentar ficar acordada?

- Não sei, mas vou esperar na Sala Comunal. Se dormir, quando eles entrarem, vou escutar – respondeu a ruiva, decidida.

- Então, espero com você – falou Kely, sorrindo. – É melhor descermos – disse depois de um tempo.

- Espere – pediu Lily, sem tirar os olhos da orla da floresta, onde havia movimento.

- O quê... – começou Kely, mas parou ao olhar diretamente para onde a amiga observava.

Algo foi arremessado para longe da orla e outro vinha correndo em sua direção. O lobisomem, pelo que puderam supor, saiu da floresta e o animal menor correu para ele, atacando-o e tentando fazê-lo retornar à floresta, enquanto o maior continuava caído.

- Tiago! – foi o que Lily disse, antes de sair correndo do dormitório.

- Li... Lily, aonde vai? – perguntou Kely, correndo atrás da amiga. Esta não respondeu, seguiu diretamente até o dormitório masculino e começou a mexer no malão do noivo. Kely entrou no dormitório ofegante. – O que foi, ficou louca?

- Não posso deixá-lo lá naquele estado! – respondeu Lily, finalmente achando o que queria.

- E o que pretende fazer? Não pode voltar lá! Lembra do que o Sirius disse? É perigoso!

- Eu sei, mas não vou deixar que algo aconteça a eles sabendo que eu poderia ter ajudado! – respondeu ela, levantando, com a Capa de Invisibilidade nas mãos.

- Não vai adiantar, sabe muito bem que lobisomens sentem cheiro, não precisam ver para encontrar.

- Eu sei. E já tenho tudo planejado – respondeu Lílian, com um grande sorriso, tirando o frasquinho de Felix Felicis do bolso.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, estive guardando isso para quando precisar, e esse é o momento – respondeu Lily caminhando rapidamente para fora, com Kely em seu encalço.

- Pelo menos me deixe ir com você! – pediu ela. – Quero ajudar também.

- Tudo bem, mas para quem estava tentando me parar... – respondeu Lílian, rindo.

- Vão sair de novo? – perguntou Harry, quando elas chegaram à Sala Comunal.

- Sim, é rápido, voltamos em alguns minutos – respondeu Lily.

- Mas... – começou Alice, e foi interrompida por Kely.

- Depois falamos com vocês – disse, já saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Elas correram até o Saguão de Entrada e ali pararam. Lily abriu o frasquinho da poção e tomou metade. Logo em seguida deu a outra metade para Kely, que a tomou num gole só.

Poucos segundos depois começaram a sentir como se nada pudesse dar errado, sinal de que poção estava fazendo efeito.

- Vamos! – disse Lily, colocando a capa sobre elas e saíram em direção à orla da floresta, onde haviam visto eles.

Ao chegarem lá, os viram um pouco mais para dentro da floresta, sinal de que Sirius e Tiago haviam conseguido levar Remo para dentro dela, para não serem vistos.

- Já pensei em tudo – disse Lily, achando que seria completamente fácil fazer o que planejava.

- Então vamos! – disse Kely e as duas entraram na floresta.

Seguiram até onde os três estavam. Tiago e Sirius lutavam ferozmente para manter Remo ali, não correrem o perigo de ele ir para o castelo. E o lobisomem era cada vez mais empurrado para o interior da floresta.

Elas tiraram a capa e ficaram atrás de um arbusto, apenas observando, esperando a hora certa para agir. Parecia que a poção as comandava, dizia quando era o melhor momento. Cinco minutos depois, Lily tirou a varinha do bolso, gesto imitado por Kely.

- Quando eu contar três, lance um feitiço junto comigo. Sabe qual é – falou Lily e Kely confirmou. – Um... Dois... Três! – contou ela.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritaram as duas, atingindo o lobisomem pelas costas, quando estava pronto para atacar o cão. Ele caiu para trás e as meninas saíram correndo, Lily atrás de Tiago, que estava caído a alguns metros dali e Kely, até Sirius.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kely ao namorado, levantando sua cabeça. Ele abriu os olhos vagarosamente e tomou sua forma humana.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ele, tentando se levantar, mas deixou escapar uma expressão de dor por causa dos vários arranhões pelo corpo.

A menina ajudou-o a se levantar e caminhar devagar.

- Tiago, Tiago acorda! – pediu Lily, dando leves tapinhas no pescoço do cervo desacordado. – Acorda! – disse ela, agora mexendo nele com mais força e o animal abriu os olhos, parecendo confuso e meio tonto.

Desajeitado, ele levantou o pescoço e voltou a ser humano.

- Está bem? – indagou a ruiva, ajoelhada ao seu lado.

- Acho que sim – respondeu ele, colocando a mão na cabeça.

- É melhor irmos antes que ele acorde – falou Kely, chegando com Sirius, indicando o lobisomem desacordado.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui – disse Tiago.

- Por quê? – questionou Lílian, sem entender.

- Se ele acordar e ainda for noite, ele pode ir para o castelo – respondeu o garoto, apoiando-se numa árvore para se levantar.

- Vocês estão muito machucados, não vão conseguir pará-lo – falou Kely.

- Acho melhor irmos até a cabana do Hagrid – falou Lily, de repente.

- Quê? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius.

- E, vamos rápido! – falou ela, para os dois, pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade e, ajudando Tiago a andar, seguiram até a cabana do guarda-caça.

- Por que ela está assim? – indagou Sirius à namorada.

- Tomamos um pouco da poção Felix Felicis dela antes de chegarmos aqui. Vimos Tiago sendo jogado para fora da floresta e o Remo vindo com você depois, então ela saiu correndo para pegar a Capa no malão do Tiago. Eu tentei detê-la, mas ela me mostrou a poção, aí eu entendi tudo e vim com ela.

- Entendi... – disse Sirius, pensativo. – Então é por isso a idéia repentina de ir até Hagrid?

- É sim – respondeu Kely, no exato momento em que eles chegaram à frente da porta. Lily bateu três vezes e ouviram vários e altos latidos em seguida.

- Sai pra lá, Canino! – eles ouviram Hagrid dizer, tentando afastar o cão da porta. Alguns segundos depois, ela se abre e a cabeleira do guarda-caça aparece na fresta da porta. – Por Merlin! O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou ele.

- É por isso que viemos, Hagrid, precisamos de ajuda – falou Lílian e o meio gigante se afastou para que eles entrassem. A ruiva levou Tiago diretamente até uma poltrona enorme e o fez sentar. O mesmo fez Kely e as duas sentaram nos braços no móvel.

Hagrid logo foi preparar um chá e algumas compressas para aqueles cortes, pois alguns pareciam demasiado profundos. Entregou a eles e sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Podem dizer, agora. Farei tudo o que puder para ajudar – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Você deve saber do Remo – começou Lily, não sabendo por que dizia aquilo, mas a poção parecia guiá-la.

- Claro que sei, já ajudei muito ele – respondeu o guarda caça.

- Que bom – falou Kely, sorrindo.

- O Tiago e o Sirius estavam com ele essa noite na floresta... – continuou Lily, mas foi interrompida por Hagrid.

- Pelos céus! O que faziam lá?

- Não deu tempo de chegarmos na casa dos gritos – respondeu Tiago, com a compressa no rosto.

- O Remo atacou eles e estavam desacordados, então fomos até lá... – continuou, e, mais uma vez, foi interrompida por ele.

- Foram até lá? Estão loucas? Poderiam ter sido mortas! – disse ele, inconformado.

- Estamos sob efeito da Felix Felicis, Hagrid, não daria nada errado – respondeu a ruiva, simplesmente.

- E como conseguiram isso? – perguntou ele, ainda mais inconformado com tudo.

- Ganhei numa aula do professor Slughorn, era o prêmio para quem conseguisse preparar a melhor poção – respondeu ela, e o meio gigante entendeu tudo.

- E precisam de ajuda para...? – indagou ele.

- O Remo está desacordado na floresta. O Tiago e o Sirius não dariam conta de voltar lá e ficarem o resto da noite com ele. Queremos saber se tem alguma sugestão – terminou ela, olhando para Hagrid, enquanto ele pensava em algumas coisas que poderia fazer.

- Bom, posso tentar mantê-lo lá pelo resto da noite – começou Hagrid, pensando.

- Não, pode ser perigoso – falou Tiago, fraco. – Ele está mais agressivo essa noite, por ser a primeira.

- Não tem problema com isso, ele pode usar o resto da minha poção – respondeu Lily.

- Mas tem pouco, o efeito vai passar rápido – rebateu Sirius.

- Não será necessário – disse Hagrid e todos olharam para ele, sem entender.

- Como vai fazer? – perguntou Kely, arqueando uma sobrancelha e Hagrid pegou o guarda-chuva cor de rosa.

- Tenho meus truques! – respondeu o gigante, sorrindo e eles compreenderam.

- É melhor irmos, está ficando tarde – disse Lily, ainda sob efeito da poção.

- Obrigado, Hagrid – agradeceu Tiago, com um sorriso fraco.

- Não há de quê – respondeu ele, abrindo a porta para os garotos saírem. Quando estavam perto da entrada do castelo, viram Hagrid seguindo para a floresta.

- Espero que dê tudo certo – disse Sirius. Eles se viraram novamente e entraram. Seguiram vagarosamente pelos corredores. As garotas estava sentindo o efeito passar.

Quando viraram um corredor perto da torre da Grifinória, deram de cara com um vulto. O susto foi tanto que nem viram quem era.

- Estão encrencados, ora se estão – disse o vulto.

******

**N/a: **e aqui está o capítulo 41!!! Finalmente elas descobriram :P

**Sophie Potter Malfoy: **Obrigada XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Carolzynha LF: **rsrs realmente uma mancada, mas até que ficou bem engraçado!! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **uashuahsua poderiam existir vários Tiagos desse XD Eu não me importaria nem um pouco... E me avisa quando lembrar o feitiço de fazer cópias! Se não lembrar, inventa um e vê se funciona, depois me ensina rsrs Obrigada pelo elogio, e pode dizer isso sempre que quiser, é ótimo saber que gosta da fic *-* Beijosss e obrigada pelo review!

Agora começa a temporada de vestibulares e provas da escola, então, não tenho data certa pra postar... Assim que tiver um tempo entro e posto o capítulo 42. Enquanto isso, um pedacinho dele:

"_Um bom tempo depois, eles terminaram e foram quase correndo até o Saguão de Entrada. Já passava da meia noite._

_- Te vejo depois – falou Tiago, mas, quando foi dar um passo, a ruiva o segurou pelo braço._

_- Não posso ir com você? – perguntou ela._

_- É perigoso demais – respondeu Tiago._

_- Por favor... Acha mesmo que a Kely também não vai com o Sirius? _

_- Dou um jeito de ela não ir, mas é perigoso demais – falou ele, preocupado com a possibilidade._

_- Quero ajudar o Remo! – tentou ela._

_- Não há o que você possa fazer – respondeu o garoto._

_- Sabe... Você me falou, propositalmente ou não, como passar pelo Salgueiro – chantageou ela, desistindo de tentar por bem._

_- Chantagista! – exclamou Tiago, rindo._

_- Por favor! – pediu ela._

_- Só se prometer fazer tudo o que eu mandar!_

_- Aceito! – respondeu ela e os dois saíram correndo pela noite estrelada em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Tiago não queria que Lílian fosse, mas, se negasse, ela provavelmente iria escondido, o que seria bem pior._

_**_

_- Posso ir com você? – pediu Kely._

_- Nem pensar, é muito perigoso – disse Sirius, sem olhar para a garota._

_- Ah! Por favor! – implorou._

_- Não..._

_- Quer apostar quanto que a Lily vai estar lá? – questionou, cruzando os braços e parando._

_- Tiago não deixaria – rebateu o garoto, parando também, já perto do Salgueiro Lutador._

_- Tanto faz, se ele não deixar, ela vai acabar indo sozinha, seria bem pior – continuou ela._

_- Ah, já vi que não vai desistir tão fácil – reclamou o maroto._

_- Ainda bem que me conhece! – exclamou ela, com um sorriso vitorioso._

_Os dois seguiram até perto da árvore, que começou a lançar sés galhos em todas as direções, tentando acertar os garotos. Sirius pegou um longo galho no chão e tocou o nó no tronco, fazendo-a imobilizar-se instantaneamente._

_Entraram pela passagem e seguiram por ela durante alguns minutos. Ao chegarem perto da entrada que dava para a Casa dos Gritos, ouviram um alto uivo e um grito, depois pareciam estar travando uma luta._

_Sirius empalideceu e virou-se rapidamente para Kely._

_- Não saia daqui de maneira alguma!_

_- Mas... – começou ela, mas o garoto a interrompeu._

_- Me prometa isso, por favor! – pediu ele, num tom de preocupação._

_- Está bem – respondeu ela, percebendo, agora, o perigo. _

_Depois disso, Sirius se transformou em um enorme cão preto e correu para a passagem da casa. Ao entrar, viu Tiago tentando segurar o lobisomem, que, por sua vez, tentava tirá-lo do caminho, e Lily encostada na parede, ofegante, paralisada."_

Beijooss!


	43. Detenção

Cap. 42 – Detenção

- Vamos logo. Me sigam. Fora da cama a uma hora dessa, onde já se viu! – exclamou Filch, rabugento, com sua gata no colo. Nunca se cansava de sua luta contra os estudantes.

Sem ter outra opção, os quatro o seguiram até sua sala, cinco andares abaixo de onde estavam. Por todo o trajeto, o zelador foi reclamando em voz baixa, sabe se lá do quê. Entraram na sala e Filch mandou-os esperar na porta mesmo, o que eles agradeceram mentalmente.

- O que será que ele vai fazer? – indagou Kely a Sirius, que estava tranqüilo, recostado à parede.

- Sei lá, dar uma detenção, provavelmente – respondeu o garoto.

- Como pode estar tão tranqüilo? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Estou costumado – respondeu ele, rindo da cara da garota.

- Se eu estivesse sozinha nesse lugar com ele, provavelmente já teria desmaiado – disse ela, sorrindo um pouco.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver... – falava o zelador, pegando algumas fichas e seguindo até eles. – Vocês dois... Mais uma detenção para a coleção, não é? – continuou, com um sorriso maldoso, mas não conseguiu intimidar os marotos. – E vocês duas... Não pegaram detenções ainda... Essa vai ser a primeira, é? – terminou, olhando de uma para a outra. Elas mantinham uma expressão neutra.

- O que teremos que fazer? – questionou Tiago, ainda dolorido, apoiado em Lily.

- O senhor e a senhorita Evans vão limpar a sala de troféus... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido.

- Já limpamos essa maldita sala mais de vinte vezes desde que entramos aqui – reclamou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Fique calado ou será pior, Black – retrucou Filch, com os olhos arregalados.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de você – continuou Sirius, com deboche, o que irritou-o ainda mais.

- Estou dizendo, eu avisei! – exclamou ele, com os olhos, agora, saltando das órbitas. – O senhor e a senhorita Stann terão que acompanhar Hagrid em sua busca.

- Busca pelo quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Só saberão amanhã a noite, quando cumprirão a detenção – respondeu o zelador, com uma cara maldosa. – Vão agora, antes que eu decida dar outra detenção! – completou e os quatro saíram dali, em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Que horror! – disse Lily, inconformada.

- Se está falando isso por causa da detenção... – começou Tiago, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Não, não é por isso – disse ela, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Então é por quê? – perguntou ele, espantado de ela não ter ficado brava com a detenção.

- Ele! – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. – Como Dumbledore pode ter alguém como ele no castelo?

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Tiago.

- Fazia muito tempo que não o via em Hogwarts... – comentou Sirius, parando para pensar naquilo pela primeira vez.

- É verdade, ele sumiu, o que será que andou fazendo? – concordou Kely.

- Sei lá, deve ter ido treinar alguns feitiços, ou pelo menos tentar – respondeu Tiago, rindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

- Ele é um aborto – respondeu Sirius.

- Dessa eu não sabia – disse Kely.

- Ou Dumbledore cansou dele perseguindo os alunos, assustando os calouros – continuou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem.

- Como sabem que ele é um aborto? – indagou Lílian.

- Sabemos de tudo sobre todos em Hogwarts – respondeu Sirius, piscando um olho.

- Não revelamos os segredos dos marotos! – completou Tiago.

- Nem para nós? - questionou Kely, fazendo bico.

- Esse bico não nos afeta, Kely, não adianta - disse Sirius, rindo.

- Um dia, quem sabe, poderão entender os marotos, mas, para isso, têm que se tornar um! - falou Tiago, dando uma piscadela, e as duas ficaram confusas, mas nada disseram.

Logo eles chegaram na Sala Comunal, que já estava vazia. Agradecendo esse fato, Lily ajudou Tiago a se sentar no sofá e colocou-se ao seu lago. O mesmo fizeram Kely e Sirius.

- Podem começar a falar – disse Lily, tomando aquele tom mandão que não usava há muito tempo.

- Bem... – começou Sirius.

- Primeiro – interrompeu Tiago. – Lembre-se de que não poderíamos contar nada. O segredo é do Remo e ele só contaria quando estivesse pronto.

- Sabemos, só pensei que ele confiaria mais em nós – disse Lily.

- Ele confia, só não queria contar por medo da reação de vocês – continuou Sirius.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kely.

- Ele tinha medo de que pensassem que ele era um monstro e não falassem mais com ele – respondeu Tiago.

- Nunca faríamos isso! – exclamou Lílian.

- Eu sei, mas ele não. Sempre dissemos isso, mas ele nunca acreditou – falou Sirius. Lily se levantou e foi até o dormitório sem dizer nada.

- O que ela foi fazer? – questionou Tiago a Kely,que também sinalizou não saber.

Alguns minutos depois a ruiva voltou, segurando uma pequena bolsinha.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius, olhando estranhamente para a tal malinha.

- Tenho algumas poções para emergências, principalmente curativas – respondeu ela, abrindo o zíper e revelando vários frasquinhos com poções de diversas colorações.

- E o que vai fazer com isso? – indagou Tiago, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é óbvio?

- Não para mim – respondeu ele, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Passar nesses seus machucados! – exclamou ela.

- Não é necessário, Lily – disse Sirius.

- Claro que é!

- Não é não – falou Tiago, sorrindo. – Estamos acostumados com isso.

- Mas vai passar! Ou vai me contrariar?

- Nem pensar – respondeu Tiago. – De volta aos gritos? Nunca! Prefiro passar as poções.

- Ótimo – disse a ruiva, pegando um pedaço de algodão e virando um pouco de uma poção azulada nele. – Vai doer um pouquinho – avisou. Quando a poção tocou seu machucado mais profundo, ele quase soltou um grito, se não fosse abafado por Lílian, provavelmente teria acordado a Grifinória inteira.

- Ai! – exclamou ele, mais baixo. – Um pouquinho? Vai doer _um pouquinho? _– continuou ele. – Imagino se alguma delas for doer mais!

Depois de alguns risos, ela terminou de passar a poção em Tiago, e logo os cortes começaram a se fechar.

- Pode passar em Sirius, Kely – disse a ruiva, entregando a bolsinha à amiga.

- Não vai passar isso em mim! – exclamou ele, tentando afastar a bolsinha de perto.

- E ainda dizem que são corajosos! – disse Lily, rindo.

- Vai ser por bem ou não? – indagou a garota, e Sirius acabou desistindo. Suas caretas foram piores que as de Tiago, mas logo tudo acabou e parecia que não tinham se machucado.

- É melhor irem dormir, amanhã temos aula – disse Tiago à Lílian, que estava deitada em seu colo.

- Não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que o Remo está lá fora... Pode estar ferido... – respondeu ela, enquanto o garoto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Não vão agüentar ficar acordadas nas aulas de amanhã – avisou Sirius, que estava deitado no outro sofá, com Kely deitada ao lado.

- Hoje, você quer dizer – falou ela, rindo e apontando para o relógio, que marcava duas e quarenta.

- Ficaremos aqui com vocês – falou Lily, se aconchegando mais nos braços do noivo.

- Vocês que sabem... – respondeu Tiago.

Pouco tempo depois, Lílian e Kely adormeceram, e, não muito depois, os garotos também. Acordaram poucas horas depois com os raios de sol dourados entrando pelas grandes janelas da Sala Comunal.

Foi o tempo de acordarem e se sentarem, quando o retrato se abriu e Remo entrou. O garoto ainda estava pálido, com olheiras, parecendo mais cansado que nunca.

- Remo, você está bem? – questionou Lílian, andando até o amigo.

- Deve me achar um monstro – disse ele, se virando.

- Não acho – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Acho você um garoto inteligente, amigo, compreensível e, acima de tudo, corajoso.

- É sério? – perguntou ele, se olhando nos olhos verdes da ruiva.

- Com certeza – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Kely. – E continuaremos com você, conte conosco para o que precisar!

- Obrigado – disse ele, abraçando as duas. – Obrigado por continuarem sendo minhas amigas, mesmo sabendo de tudo.

- Quer soltar minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago, fingindo estar com ciúmes, e fazendo todos rirem.

- E quem disse que eu sou sua ruivinha? – rebateu Lily, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu! – respondeu Tiago, beijando a noiva, e fazendo os três rirem mais ainda.

Com muita cara de sono e cansaço, eles seguiram para o Salão Principal, tomar café da manhã. Quando entraram, estava vazio, o que significava que ainda era muito cedo. Nem se lembraram de ver o horário ao se levantarem.

O Salão foi se enchendo rapidamente, com a proximidade do horário das aulas. Quando o grupo estava quase no fim, Harry, Gina, Frank e Alice entraram e foram direto até eles.

- Onde passaram a noite? – perguntou Alice, ao se sentar.

- Na Sala Comunal – respondeu Kely, acabando de comer sua torrada.

- Por quê? – indagou Gina. Os cinco se entreolharam, decidindo não contar a verdade, pelo menos no local onde estavam, alguém poderia ouvir.

- Ficamos conversando e acabamos dormindo – respondeu Tiago, pensando rápido.

- E que horas voltaram? Não vi nenhum de vocês chegando – comentou Harry.

- Realmente, quando chegamos não havia mais ninguém na sala, não me lembro que horas eram, exatamente – disse Sirius.

Após o café, seguiram para as estufas. O dia se passou rapidamente, e logo chegou a hora da detenção. As cinco para as oito, Tiago, Lílian, Sirius e Kely saíram da Sala Comunal e seguiram para a sala de Filch, mas, quando estavam perto do Saguão de Entrada, o encontraram ali, com a gata no colo.

- Vocês dois – começou, apontando para Tiago e Lily. – Podem ir para a Sala de Troféus – terminou, entregando-lhes baldes e panos. – Mas, sem as varinhas, entreguem – pediu, com um sorriso maldoso, e os dois foram forçados a deixar suas varinhas. Depois disso, pegaram os produtos e foram para a Sala.

- E vocês – continuou, lançando um olhar estranho para Sirius e Kely. – Me acompanhem – terminou, saindo do castelo, e os dois o seguiram. Andaram até a cabana de Hagrid, que os esperava com Canino, à porta.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou Hagrid, sorrindo.

- Não diria assim – falou Filch, com uma cara horrorosa.

- E por que não?- perguntou Hagrid, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai ser uma boa noite para vocês. Esses dois estão em detenção, a noite não tem que ser boa – respondeu ele, se virando. – Tchau – completou e começou a retornar ao castelo, mancando, como sempre.

- Sempre de mau humor – comentou o meio gigante, observando a silhueta do zelador desaparecer na densa escuridão da noite.

- O que vamos fazer, Hagrid? – indagou Sirius, se virando para o guarda caça.

- Temos que entrar na floresta – respondeu ele, e riu frente à cara de espanto dos dois. – Qual o problema?

- E...Entrar na floresta? – repetiu Kely, com a voz fraca.

- Sim – respondeu Hagrid. – Vamos – terminou, pegando um lampião e começando a caminhar, com Canino em seu encalço.

- Mas, por que vamos entrar lá? – questionou Kely, numa última tentativa de não entrar outra vez. E se, essa noite, Remo acabasse se transformando na floresta outra vez, e não na Casa dos Gritos? – Sirius! – chamou ela, parando de repente, com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê? – perguntou ele.

- Remo! – respondeu ela, e o garoto empalideceu.

- O que foi? – indagou Hagrid, virando para trás, ao perceber que os dois tinham parado.

- Hoje é o segundo dia de transformação do Aluado, Hagrid. E eu e o Tiago não poderemos ajudá-lo. O que faremos? – questionou Sirius, entrando em desespero.

- Vamos ajudá-lo, ora! – respondeu Hagrid.

- Mas... Como? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- Bem, temos um fácil trabalho a fazer aqui na floresta, e depois vamos direto à Casa dos Gritos – explicou ele, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, Hagrid! – agradeceu Sirius, sorrindo também.

- Então, é melhor nos apressarmos – aconselhou ele e continuaram sua caminhada.

- Afinal, o que viemos fazer? – perguntou Kely, após algum tempo, quando já estavam entrando num trecho em que as árvores cresciam bastante juntas.

- Alguns filhotes de Testrálios nasceram há alguns dias atrás e, por algum motivo, alguns dos pais sumiram e não os alimentaram. Venho aqui todos os dias dar-lhes comida, mas hoje vamos procurar mais um pouco para ver se achamos algum deles – respondeu o guarda caça.

Andaram por bastante tempo até chegarem a uma estreita e tortuosa trilha e, por causa da escuridão, só era possível ver alguns metros a frente. A trilha dava arrepios.

Hagrid tomou a frente dos dois e começou a seguir a trilha. Para ele, não havia dificuldade alguma, pois nem sentia os ramos espinhosos batendo-lhe. Já para Sirius e Kely, era u pouco mais complicado. E vários locais, suas vestes foram rasgadas e eles, arranhados. Além disso, ficava difícil acompanhar os passos de Hagrid, tinham que correr para alcançá-lo.

De repente, quando chegaram a uma clareira, Hagrid parou e os dois trombaram com ele.

- O que foi? – indagou Sirius, massageando o nariz. Porém, o guarda caça não respondeu, olhava diretamente e com uma expressão séria pra frente. Percebendo isso, os dois saíram de trás do meio gigante e observaram o círculo iluminado pelo lampião.

- Nossa... – disse Kely, com uma expressão indecifrável.

**

Chegando à Sala de Troféus, logo pegaram os produtos e começaram a limpar tudo, pois, quanto mais cedo limpassem, mais cedo retornariam à Sala Comunal, e Tiago poderia ir para a Casa dos Gritos, ajudar Remo.

- Será que isso não ficará limpo nunca? – questionou Tiago, emburrado, meia hora depois.

- Já estou com dor nas costas de ficar abaixada – disse Lily, parando por alguns segundos.

- Parece que limpamos tanto, mas ainda não chegamos nem à metade da sala! – exclamou o maroto, indignado.

- Eu sei, mas é bom terminarmos logo – falou a ruiva, lançando um olhar significativo para Tiago.

- Remo – murmurou ele e voltou a esfregar os troféus.

- Acha que ele está bem? – perguntou Lily, preocupada.

- Não sei... – respondeu o garoto, pensativo. – Desde que nos tornamos animagos, não há uma noite de lua cheia que não ajudamos ele. Então, não sei como está, ou onde está – terminou.

- Por que onde?

- Ontem não conseguimos chegar à Casa dos Gritos, se lembra?

- Sim, mas foi por que perceberam que estávamos seguindo!

- Não só por isso. Se fosse só por isso, teríamos chegado, pois tentamos andar mais rápido. Assim passaríamos pelo Salgueiro Lutador e...

- Como assim pelo Salgueiro Lutador? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Há uma passagem no Salgueiro que leva à Casa dos Gritos.

- E vocês têm que passar por ele? – indagou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim – respondeu Tiago, simplesmente.

- Não se machucam?

- Não. No tronco, há um nó e, se apertar esse nó, a árvore fica paralisada por alguns minutos. É assim que passamos.

- Entendi...

- Então, se fosse somente pela perseguição de vocês – continuou ele, rindo. – Teríamos conseguido, porque entraríamos na passagem e vocês não chegariam perto da árvore.

- Mas então, por que não conseguiram?

- O Aluado, mesmo que ainda não esteja na forma de lobisomem, assume algumas características de um, nos dias de lua cheia.

- Ainda não entendi – falou ela, passando o pano pelo mesmo troféu várias vezes, sem perceber.

- Vou explicar, só tome cuidado para não tornar esse troféu transparente – disse ele, rindo. Lily olhou para o objeto e começou a rir, juntamente com o maroto.

- Pois então explique – pediu ela, ao parar de rir.

- Ontem, ele sentiu cheiro de carne quando passamos perto da floresta. Não sei de onde veio. Eu e o Sirius não sentimos, mas ele tem um faro mais forte. Tentou se segurar, e nós também tentamos, mas ele acabou entrando na floresta. Até que conseguimos pará-lo e levá-lo de volta à orla, para chegarmos ao Salgueiro. Mas era tarde, a lua nasceu e ele se transformou. Então tivemos que entrar na floresta para que ele não quisesse ir para o castelo. Aí, vocês apareceram – explicou ele.

- Agora eu entendi tudo... Porque nunca tinha visto nenhum lobisomem nos terrenos do castelo antes... E tem vezes que fico olhando pela janela do dormitório, mas nunca vi nada. E, de repente, vejo um assim? Foi bem... Estranho.

- Imagino – comentou ele, e continuou andando pela sala, tentando arrumar tudo o mais rápido possível.

Um bom tempo depois, eles terminaram e foram quase correndo até o Saguão de Entrada. Já passava da meia noite.

- Te vejo depois – falou Tiago, mas, quando foi dar um passo, a ruiva o segurou pelo braço.

- Não posso ir com você? – perguntou ela.

- É perigoso demais – respondeu Tiago.

- Por favor... Acha mesmo que a Kely também não vai com o Sirius?

- Dou um jeito de ela não ir, mas é perigoso demais – falou ele, preocupado com a possibilidade.

- Quero ajudar o Remo! – tentou ela.

- Não há o que você possa fazer – respondeu o garoto.

- Sabe... Você me falou, propositalmente ou não, como passar pelo Salgueiro – chantageou ela, desistindo de tentar por bem.

- Chantagista! – exclamou Tiago, rindo.

- Por favor! – pediu ela.

- Só se prometer fazer tudo o que eu mandar!

- Aceito! – respondeu ela e os dois saíram correndo pela noite estrelada em direção à Casa dos Gritos. Tiago não queria que Lílian fosse, mas, se negasse, ela provavelmente iria escondido, o que seria bem pior.

**

A brisa balançava as folhas das árvores da floresta e cada mínimo ruído assustava Kely, diante daquela visão.

- Que horror... – falou ela, frente a uns cinco Testrálios caídos no chão e o cheiro horrível de podre entrando por suas narinas.

- O que aconteceu, Hagrid? – perguntou Sirius, tentando ignorar o odor fétido dos corpos apodrecidos, o que era impossível.

- Realmente não sei – respondeu ele, se aproximando dos animais, para observar melhor.

- Alguma coisa pode tê-los matado assim? Um outro animal, ou coisa parecida? – continuou Sirius, fazendo uma careta por causa do cheiro.

- Precisarei investigar melhor – falou Hagrid. – É difícil algum outro ser aqui na floresta que mate outros, mas se houve algum tipo de luta... Doença não pode ser.

- Por que não? – questionou Kely.

- São muito resistentes – respondeu Hagrid. – Vocês conseguem vê-los? – perguntou o guarda caça, pensando naquilo pela primeira vez e os dois afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Mas o que... – começou Hagrid, mas foi interrompido.

- Hagrid! – sussurrou Kely, batendo em seu braço e apontando para algo mais além.

Hagrid se levantou rapidamente para ver o que era. Outro bando de Testrálios estava parado atrás de algumas árvores. Eles olhavam fixamente para eles e os mortos, com aqueles olhos brancos e brilhantes.

- Será que são eles que estão matando os outros? – indagou Sirius, confuso.

- Não – respondeu Hagrid. – Os Testrálios não são de fazer isso.

- Como sabe? – questionou Sirius, ainda mais confuso.

- Eu próprio os treinei. São bem treinados, não fazem isso. E sei que estão entendendo tudo o que dizemos aqui.

- Eles... Entendem? – perguntou Kely, com os olhos arregalados.

- Ora, é claro – respondeu o meio gigante, como se fosse óbvio. – São muito inteligentes.

- Então... – começou Sirius. – Tem algum modo de saber o que causou isso tudo?

- Não sei... Preciso investigar antes, mas não posso fazer isso agora, está muito escuro para procurar pistas e você tem que ajudar seu amigo – respondeu Hagrid.

- Mas queremos ajudar também! – exclamou Kely.

- Está bem, amanhã mando uma coruja para vocês, marcando um dia para me ajudarem. Certo? - perguntou ele e os dois confirmaram.

- Temos que ir, então – falou Sirius e eles tomaram o caminho de volta. Os Testrálios os acompanharam até certo ponto, depois continuaram sozinhos.

Ao chegarem à orla da floresta, Hagrid foi para sua cabana e os dois continuaram pelos jardins. A lua já estava alta no céu estrelado. Algumas nuvens altas eram iluminadas pelo luar, dando a elas um brilho perolado.

- Posso ir com você? – pediu Kely.

- Nem pensar, é muito perigoso – disse Sirius, sem olhar para a garota.

- Ah! Por favor! – implorou.

- Não...

- Quer apostar quanto que a Lily vai estar lá? – questionou, cruzando os braços e parando.

- Tiago não deixaria – rebateu o garoto, parando também, já perto do Salgueiro Lutador.

- Tanto faz, se ele não deixar, ela vai acabar indo sozinha, seria bem pior – continuou ela.

- Ah, já vi que não vai desistir tão fácil – reclamou o maroto.

- Ainda bem que me conhece! – exclamou ela, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Os dois seguiram até perto da árvore, que começou a lançar sés galhos em todas as direções, tentando acertar os garotos. Sirius pegou um longo galho no chão e tocou o nó no tronco, fazendo-a imobilizar-se instantaneamente.

Entraram pela passagem e seguiram por ela durante alguns minutos. Ao chegarem perto da entrada que dava para a Casa dos Gritos, ouviram um alto uivo e um grito, depois pareciam estar travando uma luta.

Sirius empalideceu e virou-se rapidamente para Kely.

- Não saia daqui de maneira alguma!

- Mas... – começou ela, mas o garoto a interrompeu.

- Me prometa isso, por favor! – pediu ele, num tom de preocupação.

- Está bem – respondeu ela, percebendo, agora, o perigo.

Depois disso, Sirius se transformou em um enorme cão preto e correu para a passagem da casa. Ao entrar, viu Tiago tentando segurar o lobisomem, que, por sua vez, tentava tirá-lo do caminho, e Lily encostada na parede, ofegante, paralisada.

Correu até ela e tomou sua forma humana. Chamou-a, mas a garota pareceu não ouvir. Então, deu-lhe uma sacudida, fazendo-a retornar à realidade.

- Vamos, você precisa sair daqui, e rápido! – falou ele segurando seu braço.

- Mas o Tiago... – começou ela, mas Sirius a interrompeu.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, mas você precisa ir antes que tenhamos mais pessoas machucadas aqui!

- Preciso ajudá-lo, eu...

- Não, você precisa sair. Assim, eu e o Tiago contemos o Remo, sem ter que nos preocupar com vocês por perto.

- Como assim?

- Ora, Remo é um lobisomem, ataca somente pessoas! Eu e ele na forma animaga não há perigo, mas quanto a vocês...

- Vocês quem? – dessa vez foi a ruiva que interrompeu.

- A Kely veio também – respondeu ele, fechando a cara. – Não quis que viesse, mas viria com ou sem meu consentimento, então...

Chegando à passagem que levava de volta ao castelo, encontraram Kely ali ao canto, parecendo assustada e estava pálida.

- Lily! – exclamou ela, correndo para auxiliar a amiga. – Que bom que está bem! – continuou, abraçando a ruiva.

- Estou, mas assim você me sufoca! – respondeu ela, rindo.

- Desculpe – pediu a garota, se afastando.

- Voltem para o castelo agora! – ordenou Sirius.

- Não mesmo! – rebateu Lily, batendo o pé.

- E se acontecer algo a vocês e precisarmos ajudar? – disse Kely, parando ao lado de Lílian.

- Não vamos precisar de ajuda, sempre lidamos com isso, agora vão! – continuou ele, vendo que as duas não desistiriam tão fácil.

- Pode prever o futuro?- perguntou Lily, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não...

- Então ficaremos – respondeu Kely, prontamente.

- Prometemos que vamos ficar aqui, escondidas e ajudaremos apenas se for totalmente necessário! – disse a ruiva, antes que Sirius pudesse até abrir a boca.

- Está bem! – concordou ele, ao ouvir algo sendo arremessado na parede. Se transformou em cão e saiu correndo para a sala, ajudar seu amigo.

Ao entrar, viu Tiago caído perto da parede de madeira, que ameaçava desmoronar a qualquer momento, e Remo avançando para cima dele, parecendo furioso. Sirius se adiantou e mordeu a pata do lobisomem, antes que acertasse o cervo.

O cachorro correu para o outro lado do recinto, a fim de atraí-lo para longe da porta e do amigo. Estavam travando uma luta difícil. Mordidas e patadas de todos os lados.

O cervo, bem ferido, abriu os olhos, parecendo meio tonto e viu os dois caninos um pouco embaçados. Tentou se levantar, mas caiu. Sacudiu, então, a cabeça e se levantou, já mais acordado. Caminhou, mancando até os dois para tentar deter Remo.

Deu uma chifrada em suas costas, com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, fazendo com que o lobisomem soltasse um alto uivo. Machucados, os três acabaram desabando, cada um em um canto.

Sem forças, o cervo e o cão voltaram à forma humana, desmaiando em seguida.

Na passagem, as meninas escutavam tudo paralisadas. Parecia uma verdadeira guerra, mas, quando tudo cessou, um medo percorreu-lhe o corpo e as duas se entreolharam, temerosas.

- O... o que será que aconteceu – perguntou Kely, com a voz fraca.

- Não sei, mas não podemos ficar aqui. E se eles precisam de ajuda?

- Sim, mas... – começou Kely, mas foi interrompida.

- Ai meu Merlin! – exclamou Lily.

- O que foi?

- Estou sem a varinha! – respondeu a garota, apalpando todos os bolsos das vestes. – Tive que deixar com o Filch por causa da detenção e não a peguei!

- Eu tenho a minha – disse Kely.

- Só uma não será suficiente!

- Vamos até lá, rápido e sem fazer barulho, dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo. Então, pegamos a varinha do Sirius.

- Mas e se não der certo? – indagou a ruiva, mordendo os lábios.

- É o único modo.

- Está bem. Concordou ela, sem ter outra opção.

As duas saíram da passagem vagarosamente, para o corredor da casa. Com a máxima cautela, seguiram até a porta da salinha, ao fundo, e se esconderam ao lado da porta. Lily colocou apenas uma parte do rosto à vista, para poder ver a situação.

Quase soltou um grito, se Kely já não estivesse esperando por uma reação dessa e tapasse sua boca.

- Ficou maluca!? – sussurrou ela, à amiga. – Se o lobisomem escuta, estaremos perdidas!

- Desculpe – pediu Lily, quase tão baixo quanto Kely. Esta, então, olhou para o interior da sala e viu os três caídos. Sirius perto da janela, Tiago, da cama e Remo, do armário.

- Sem barulhos! – falou Kely, mais para si mesma do que para Lily. Mas, quando ela ia dar um passo para entrar na sala, Lílian segurou-a pelo braço.

- Espere, tenho uma idéia – falou Lily, puxando a amiga de volta.

- O quê? – questionou Kely, curiosa.

- Me empreste sua varinha – pediu a ruiva e Kely logo entregou. Lílian apontou a varinha para dentro da sala e murmurou – _Accio varinha do Sirius!_ – no instante seguinte, a varinha do maroto voou diretamente para as mãos dela. – Pronto!

- Bem pensado! – elogiou Kely. As duas, então, entraram na sala, agora armadas, caso fosse necessário.

Kely foi até Sirius e Lily, até Tiago. Os dois inconscientes. Elas tentaram feitiços para reanimar, mas não deu resultado. Alguns minutos depois, Kely se virou para avisar Lily que deveriam desistir de reanimá-los e apenas levá-los para fora dali, mas gelou e nenhum palavra saía de sua boca.

O lobisomem se levantara e começava a caminhar em direção à ruiva, lentamente e um pouco sonso.

- Lily! – gritou Kely, após ver tudo isso em câmara lenta. A ruiva se virou rapidamente e, instintivamente, sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço paralisante em Remo. As duas tentaram arrastar os garotos até a passagem, porém, quando estavam na porta, o lobisomem se livrou do feitiço e saiu atrás delas.

- Vamos lançar feitiços estuporantes, dois farão mais efeito! – gritou Lily para a amiga, que confirmou com a cabeça e elas apontaram as varinhas. – _Estupefaça! – _gritaram as duas, e o feitiço acertou-o, que foi lançado para o armário, derrubando-o.

Com esse tempo a mais, elas usaram um feitiço de levitação e correram para a passagem, e, dali, direto para o Salgueiro Lutador.

A ruiva, que estava à frente, saiu primeiro e apertou o nó no tronco da árvore, que imobilizou-se instantaneamente. Saíram e deitaram os dois na grama, longe dos galhos do salgueiro, para que não pudessem acertá-los, ao recobrar os movimentos.

A lua ainda brilhava no céu, porém, já havia uma linha dourada no horizonte, significando que logo amanheceria. Um vento fraco soprava, trazendo algumas nuvens para o céu, que ainda continha algumas das últimas estrelas brilhando.

Esperaram minutos, que pareceram horas, até que os dois marotos começara a se mexer e as meninas, que estavam encolhidas ao lado de cada um, para se aquecerem, se ajoelharam.

Vagarosamente, eles abriram os olhos, e entraram em pânico.

- Remo! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se.

- Calma – falou Lily, colocando suas mãos quentes nos ombros de Tiago, fazendo-o deitar em seu colo. – Ele ainda está na Casa dos Gritos.

- E onde nós estamos? – resmungou Sirius, massageando a cabeça.

- À frente do Salgueiro Lutador – respondeu Kely, sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago. – Só me lembro do Remo me atacando e depois o Sirius apareceu...

- Vocês foram... por falta de uma palavra melhor... nocauteados – respondeu Lílian, sorrindo, também.

- E como... – começou Sirius, mas Kely o interrompeu.

- Trouxemos vocês até aqui por meio de feitiços.

- Obrigado – agradeceram eles.

- Está vendo, se nós não estivéssemos lá, o que poderia ter acontecido com vocês! – exclamou Kely.

- Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Tiago. – Não sei por que Remo estava tão furioso, ele nunca fica assim – terminou, preocupado.

- Depois perguntamos a Dumbledore se ele sabe alguma razão, mas agora, só estamos esperando o Remo sair para retornar ao castelo – falou Lílian.

As duas começaram a contar tudo o que aconteceu depois que os três desmaiaram e, quando chegaram ao fim, Remo apareceu, parecendo mais acabado do que nunca, sem contar todos os arranhões e ferimentos pelo corpo.

Sirius e Tiago também não estavam muito atrás, completamente arranhados e com cortes profundos, alguns ainda sangravam levemente.

- Vamos – falou Kely, ajudando o namorado a se levantar.

- Precisamos levá-los à ala hospitalar – disse Lily, ajudando o noivo.

Lentamente, pois Tiago ainda estava mancando, com um machucado na perna esquerda, caminharam até o castelo. A essa altura, o sol já havia nascido, lançando seus raios pelos terrenos da escola.

Ao entrarem, perceberam que os corredores ainda estavam desertos, deveria ser muito cedo. Aproveitaram esse momento para ir à ala hospitalar, sem ninguém atrás perguntando o que tinha ocorrido a eles.

Entraram no local e deitaram os meninos, cada um em uma cama e Lily foi te a sala da enfermeira.

Poucos segundos depois, a ruiva voltou, seguida de Madame Pomfrey.

- Outra lua cheia... – lamentou ela, pegando algumas poções. As garotas se entreolharam, com os mesmos pensamentos: será que todos os professores e funcionários, tirando o zelador, sabiam que Remo era lobisomem?

A enfermeira passou diferentes poções nos cortes e deu a Remo uma poção revigorante e uma do sono, para que ele descansasse pelo dia todo. Quando ela retornou à sua sala, elas aproveitaram para perguntar aos marotos.

- Todos os professore sabem do Remo? – indagou Kely.

- Não todos, o Filch não sabe – respondeu Sirius.

- E sabem de vocês dois? – questionou Lílian, referindo-se à animagia.

- Não, nenhum deles – falou Tiago.

- Mas, então, por que ela passou a poção em vocês sem perguntar onde arranjaram todos esses arranhões? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Inventamos uma história desde que nos tornamos animagos – disse Sirius. – Que o ajudamos no fim da lua cheia, quando ele ainda está transformado e a retornar da Casa dos Gritos pela manhã – continuou, em resposta à sobrancelha erguida de Kely.

- E não falaram que é perigoso demais ficarem lá quando ele ainda está transformado? - indagou a garota.

- Sim, mas confiam em nós, até nos ensinaram alguns feitiços úteis para essas situações. Feitiços que não se aprendem em aulas comuns – respondeu Tiago.

Logo Madame Pomfrey voltou com mais dois copos, que continham uma poção azulada.

- Vocês dois precisam descansar também – falou ela, entregando um copo a cada um. – Conversarei com Dumbledore para dispensá-los das aulas da manhã. E vocês duas, podem retornar à sua Sala Comunal – completou e, não querendo desobedecer, seguiram para a torre da Grifinória.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o percurso. O sono aumentava cada vez mais. Após entrarem na Sala Comunal, desabaram no sofá.

- Que sono! – exclamou Kely.

- Só em pensar que ainda temos aula... – comentou Lílian, cansada.

- Lílian Evans reclamando que tem aula? – perguntou Kely, fingindo não ter ouvido bem. – Vai chover! – terminou ela, rindo.

- Ah, ninguém merece ter aula depois de uma noite dessa!

- Eu sei... Concordo. Estava só brincando.

- Não perde uma oportunidade, não é mesmo? – respondeu Lily, rindo.

- Não!

Menos de cinco minutos depois, as duas já estavam dormindo, ali mesmo no sofá.

Lily estava tendo um sonho estranho, num lugar que não conhecia. O local parecia calmo e tranqüilo, porém começou uma seqüência de atos passando rapidamente, como se fosse um filme rodando, e ela acordou, assustada e suada.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Kely, ajoelhada no chão, ao lado da ruiva. – Estou tentando te chamar há, no mínimo, dez minutos e você não acorda!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Eu é que pergunto!

- Tive um sonho estranho... Não me lembro direito, passou muito rápido... – disse ela, tentando se lembrar de algum detalhe, mas nada vinha em sua cabeça.

- Rápido!? Acordei há vários minutos com você falando, se debatendo, parecia que estava tentando fugir de alguma coisa... Até me assustei. Então, você caiu no chão e, pouco depois, acordou...

- Que horas são?

- Passa das nove – respondeu Kely, mais confusa ainda com tudo.

- Perdemos as aulas! – exclamou a ruiva, arregalando os olhos e se levantando depressa.

- Acabamos dormindo aqui e perdemos a hora – respondeu a garota, se levantando também.

- E agora, o que faremos? – indagou Lily, totalmente perdida.

- Sei lá. Por mim, faltamos nas aulas da manhã – disse Kely, sorrindo.

- Mas as pro... – começou Lílian, mas a amiga a interrompeu.

- Já sei, as provas. Não precisa estudar, Lily. Tenho certeza que vai passar com a nota máxima sem estudar para nada! – terminou ela, rindo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – questionou a ruiva, com uma cara de desconfiada.

- Simples, você é a mais inteligente e estudiosa da série.

- Não inventa! – repreendeu a ruiva.

- Não estou inventando. Pode perguntar a qualquer um, que a resposta será idêntica à minha! – respondeu Kely, sorrindo.

- Já que perdemos as aulas, terminarei meu dever – falou Lily, ignorando o que a amiga dissera e se encaminhando para o dormitório feminino, pegar seu material.

- Bom, fazer o quê? Temos que terminar os deveres bem atrasadinhos mesmo... – falou Kely, respirando fundo e seguindo Lílian.

As duas pegaram suas mochilas e retornaram à Sala Comunal. Sentaram-se à mesa e espalharam seu material por ela, começando pelo dever de poções, já que era o maior.

- Um metro sobre as poções da Paz, Amor e Felicidade! – reclamou Kely. – Ninguém merece!

- Agradeça por não ser a do Morto-Vivo, é bem mais difícil e complicada – comentou Lily e Kely pareceu considerar essa parte.

- Mesmo assim. Não seria bem melhor se não houvesse deveres? – rebateu ela.

- Pense bem, assim você já está estudando um pouco. E quando for estudar tudo para as provas, já saberá essa parte sem precisar ficar muito tempo em cima dos livros.

- Fazer redações e mais redações é muito chato!

- Eu sei, mas vamos terminar antes do almoço, assim encontramos os marotos e depois iremos para as aulas da tarde, não quero perder mais essas – falou Lily e Kely concordou. Então, as duas começaram a pesquisar em diversos livros que pegaram da biblioteca sobre o assunto e começaram a redação.

O sol subia cada vez mais no céu com poucas nuvens altas e brancas, parecendo algodão macio e quentinho... E foi numa dessas que Lily se perdeu e ficou algum tempo mergulhada na imensidão azul que se estendia por todo o horizonte, do lado de fora da janela...

- Lily... LILY! – chamou Kely, sacudindo a ruiva.

- Hã? Que foi? – perguntou ela, voltando à realidade.

- Merlin! Em que galáxia você estava? – indagou ela, rindo.

- De Merlin eu não sei não... – respondeu Lily, aproveitando a oportunidade e começando a rir da cara de Kely.

- Você me entendeu! – exclamou ela, rindo também.

- De mim eu também não sei, mas uma coisa posso afirmar, não era nessa galáxia, não...

- É, isso eu percebi. No que tanto pensava?

- Naquele sonho... – respondeu a garota.

- Deve ter refletido bastante sobre ele. Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Não... Fiquei tanto tempo assim pensando?

- Muito. Já terminou o dever?

- Quase no fim – disse Lílian e elas voltaram para o trabalho.

Pouco depois, finalmente terminaram e guardaram tudo de volta nas bolsas. Faltavam poucos minutos para o almoço, então, foram até a biblioteca, devolver os livros e, depois, seguiram até a ala hospitalar.

Ao entrarem, viram a enfermeira tentando empurrar Remo de volta para a cama, mas o menino relutava em ficar lá.

- Preciso ir para as aulas! – exclamava o garoto, tentando sair da cama.

- Nem pensar! O senhor fica aqui hoje! – respondia Madame Pomfrey empurrando-o pelos ombros.

Foi então que as duas olharam pela enfermaria e viram as camas vazias. Tiago e Sirius não estavam mais lá.

- Onde eles estão? – questionou Lily, passando os olhos por todas as camas.

- Não faço idéia... – respondeu Kely, ainda observando a luta de Remo para sair dali.

- Procurando por nós? – perguntaram duas pessoas atrás das garotas, sobressaltando-as.

- Querem nos matar de susto!? – indagaram as duas, embora rissem um pouco.

- Não, só respondemos à sua pergunta! – disse Tiago, com um enorme sorriso.

- Estão melhor? – perguntou Kely e os dois afirmaram.

- O Remo também, mas parece que a Madame Pomfrey não quer ficar sozinha na ala hospitalar! – brincou Sirius, fazendo os três rirem.

- Estamos indo para o Salão Principal, vamos? – chamou Lily.

Quando entraram no Salão, avistaram Harry, Gina, Frank e Alice já almoçando. Seguiram até a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se entre eles.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Harry.

- Não apareceram nas aulas da manhã... – comentou Alice, erguendo uma sobrancelha e os quatro se entreolharam. Alguém precisava inventar uma boa resposta para enganar Frank e Alice, até que Remo quisesse contar seu segredo.

- Nós... – começou Sirius, sem saber direito o que falar.

- Demoramos demais nas detenções de ontem, acabamos dormindo na Sala de Troféus e os dois – falou Tiago, apontando para Sirius e Kely. – Passaram a noite com Hagrid.

- Passamos muito tempo na floresta, ajudando ele, e já era tarde demais quando terminamos, então ele sugeriu que passássemos a noite na cabana dele – completou Kely, seguindo aquela história mirabolante.

- Ah... – disse Frank, não acreditando muito.

- Então, o que fizeram na detenção? – questionou Gina, percebendo o que realmente havia acontecido e mudando de assunto.

Após o almoço, as aulas da tarde passaram rapidamente, assim como a semana de lua cheia.

**

**N/a**: sinto muito pela demora, tive provas até dia 19, dia 22 foi a FUVEST e essa semana eu estava sem pc, porque o cabo da bateria tava quebrado... não tinha como entrar, mas aí está o capítulo 42, espero que tenham gostado =)

**AnnaWeasley15:** que bom que gostou do capítulo! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Anelim Evans: **ushuahsaush muitas emoções, mesmo XD Logo você vai saber se o Harry vai conseguir ou não... mais uns cinco capítulos =) E não lembro se o Pettigrew vai ser torturado rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Leeh: **concordo plenamente XD e será que tem alguma sortuda que já encontrou um Tiago Potter por aí? rsrs Vou esperar o feitiço de cópia, hein XD Não demora muito pra inventar um, não aushauhsua Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!

Não sei porque, mas não estou conseguindo acessar os reviews entrando pelo "Live Preview" da história... simplesmente não dá pra clicar em "reviews". Então, me desculpem se não respondi o comentário... Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! Acho que consigo postá-lo semana que vem.


	44. Apanhador por um jogo

Cap. 43 – Apanhador por um jogo

O problema ocorreu na última noite da lua. Remo acabou jogando Tiago contra uma parede da casa e o garoto quebrou o braço direito e feriu os dois ombros.

- Harry, preciso fazer um pedido a você – pediu Tiago, na mesma noite, na Sala Comunal.

- Pode falar – respondeu o garoto, levantando os olhos do dever de Transfiguração.

- O próximo jogo de quadribol é daqui a dois dias, no domingo. Preciso que vá no meu lugar – falou o maroto.

- O... o quê? – perguntou Harry, pensando que não escutara direito.

- É isso mesmo. Mesmo que meu braço melhore até lá, não poderei dar meu máximo no jogo. Me entende? – continuou.

- Sim – respondeu Harry. Ele sabia o que era se recuperar de ossos quebrados, o dia seguinte não era muito bom, o braço continuava meio mole. Apesar de que o que ele sofrera fora bem pior do que apenas ossos quebrados, graças ao professor Lockhart, perdera todos os ossos do braço direito.

- Então, aceita?

- Claro! – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Tiago. – Então, amanhã iremos até o campo, vou te dar algumas dicas sobre o jogo contra a Corvinal – disse, e Harry concordou.

Foram dormir cedo aquela noite e, por isso, no dia seguinte, levantaram-se bem cedo.

As meninas já encontraram os marotos tomando o café da manhã. E, logo que terminaram, Tiago, Sirius e Harry foram para o campo de quadribol, com o resto do time. Tiago havia convocado o time da Grifinória para um treino de última hora, já que teriam outro apanhador no jogo.

Rumaram, primeiro, para os vestiários. Colocaram as vestes do quadribol e esperaram que o capitão saísse de sua sala, para falar alguma coisa. Não tiveram que esperar muito, pois, alguns minutos depois, Tiago saiu da sala.

- Como sabem, não poderei jogar amanhã – começou ele. – Mas, não se preocupem, tenho inteira confiança em quem ficará no meu lugar – terminou, sorrindo para o filho, que retribuiu.

- Como será o treino hoje? – perguntou Nathalie, a batedora.

- Focado no apanhador, quero que joguem o máximo que puderem, mas não para machucar, senão teremos que procurar outro apanhador, o que será bem mais difícil – disse Tiago, rindo. – Sirius, Nathalie, peguem a caixa de bolas – falou, e os dois se levantaram e abriram o armário onde era guardada a caixa.

Ao retornarem, pegaram as vassouras e o time seguiu para o campo. Viram que Remo, Lily, Kely, Alice e Frank estavam sentados nas arquibancadas mais próximas, para assistir ao treino.

- Já vamos começar? – perguntou John Hakwood, um dos artilheiros.

- Podem começar a aquecer, enquanto eu converso com o Harry. Será rápido. Quando eu terminar, chamo todos de volta ao chão e começaremos o treino sério – falou Tiago e seis vassouras saíram em direção ao céu.

Tiago começou a andar, sendo seguido por Harry.

- O que quer falar comigo? – indagou o garoto, após algum tempo.

- Só quero lhe dar algumas dicas contra a Corvinal. Sei que já jogou contra ela, mas, é diferente, se é que me entende – respondeu Tiago.

- Claro que entendo – falou Harry, com um sorriso. – Os jogos foram, ou serão, vinte e um anos à frente, as táticas que eu já vi são completamente diferentes dessas – terminou, rindo.

- Com certeza! Mas, pelo menos, você já sabe as táticas que eles usarão no futuro! – completou Tiago, rindo também.

Eles conversaram por pouco mais de quinze minutos e logo retornaram ao centro do campo. Tiago chamou o time e os seis pousaram na grama.

- Vamos começar? – questionou Jenny Connory, artilheira.

- Sim, mas lembrem-se, deixem o trabalho de atacar com toda a força para os jogadores da Corvinal, não para o Harry! – lembrou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem e confirmarem. – Podem começar! Subam que eu já soltarei o pomo e um balaço. Prontos? – questionou ele, quando todos já estavam no ar.

- Sim! – responderam. Tiago soltou o pomo e o balaço e jogou a goles para cima. O treino começou.

O goleiro voou rapidamente para as balizas, os artilheiros iniciaram diversos passes diferentes que haviam inventado para confundir o outro time, os batedores lançavam o balaço para todos os lados, com pouca força, e Harry subiu mais alto que todos, para procurar a minúscula bolinha dourada.

Cinco minutos depois do início, Harry saiu em disparada em direção às balizas do campo oposto e voltou a subir, erguendo o braço direito, sinalizando que pegara o pomo. Tiago apitou e todos voltaram ao chão.

- Foi ótimo! Muito bom mesmo – elogiou Tiago.

- Parabéns, Harry – disse o goleiro, Michael Cartner.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o garoto, sorridente.

- Se fizer assim no jogo, a vitória já é nossa! – exclamou Sirius, com seu famoso sorriso maroto.

Durante a manhã, continuaram treinando e, ao meio dia, pararam tudo, para o almoço e o descanso, antes do jogo do dia seguinte.

Harry havia pegado o pomo nada menos que sete vezes a manhã toda. O time inteiro estava contente com o desempenho do garoto, e confiante quanto ao jogo do dia seguinte.

Ao saírem dos vestiários, Remo, Lily, Kely, Alice e Frank estavam esperando os três, para voltarem juntos ao castelo.

A tarde se passou rapidamente. Ficaram na faia à beira do lago, aproveitando o início da primavera, a temperatura mais quente e o dia mais ensolarado, conversando sobre diversos assuntos.

Às seis da tarde, entraram para o jantar. Depois disso, foram para a torre da Grifinória e lá ficaram. Lily e Remo, como de costume, pegaram um enorme livro para estudar. Tiago e Sirius estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo. Harry, Gina, Kely, Alice e Frank terminaram alguns deveres e ficaram conversando durante algum tempo.

Lily e Remo saíram para fazer a ronda e voltaram pouco tempo depois, já tudo estava calmo. Ela, então, mandou todos para cama, já que, no dia seguinte, seria o jogo de quadribol e, se não fizesse isso, tinha certeza de que os marotos passariam quase a noite toda em claro.

A manhã chegou, clara e dourada. Harry não havia dormido muito bem pela noite, na expectativa do jogo. Quando o sol acabou de nascer, ele não agüentava mais ficar enrolando na cama. Levantou-se, se arrumou e foi para a Sala Comunal.

Não esperava ver ninguém ali, àquela hora, mas ficou surpreso ao ver sua mãe, sentada de frente para a lareira apagada, com os olhos fora de foco, mergulhada em pensamentos. O garoto se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela, que se assustou ao perceber que havia mais alguém na sala.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ele.

- Por que problema? – respondeu ela, com outra pergunta.

- Está aqui, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava tão longe.

- Ah, não é nada – respondeu a ruiva, com um fraco sorriso, sem olhar nos olhos do filho.

- Não adianta mentir pra mim. Sei que não disse a verdade.

- Acho que isso é mal de Potter! – exclamou ela, rindo e fazendo Harry rir junto.

- Tenho que concordar com você! Mas, pode dizer. Se quiser, prometo que não vou contar a ninguém.

- Não é isso... É que... Tive um sonho tão estranho na sexta.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Não me lembro exatamente... Parecia um lugar tranqüilo, mas depois tudo ficou agitado, gritos... E eu acordei – explicou ela, tentando se lembrar de mais algum detalhe.

- É, estranho, muito estranho – comentou Harry, pensando no que aquele sonho poderia significar, e já tinha uma resposta, mas estava sem certeza se comentava ou não, a sua opinião.

- Pode me contar o que está pensando, e não adianta mentir! – falou ela, sorrindo.

- Viu? Já está pegando o espírito dos Potter – disse Harry, fazendo a mãe rir.

- É, já que vou me casar com um... Pode começar a falar!

- Estava pensando que esse seu sonho pode ter uma ligação com a realidade.

- Como assim? – indagou a ruiva, confusa.

- Na noite em que Voldemort... – começou ele, mas não precisou terminar, pois a ruiva confirmou que já sabia que noite seria. – Godric's Hollow é um lugar tranqüilo. Quando ele apareceu, houve gritos, seus e do papai – explicou, de forma rápida.

- Entendo... Mas, como eu posso estar sonhando com algo que ainda não aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu, mas você já conhece a história, eu contei.

- Havia me esquecido disso... E como você sabe de tudo isso se estávamos só nós três na casa e você era apenas um bebê?

- Eu estava no terceiro ano quando Sirius fugiu da prisão e todos pensavam que ele era o assassino de Pedro. Por isso o Ministério colocou dementadores nas entradas do castelo e, quando eu era atacado, escutava os gritos daquela noite, tudo – explicou o garoto.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... Só peço que não conte isso para o Tiago ainda. Não quero que ele fique preocupado agora. Está tudo tão bem...

- Claro, pode deixar.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, abraçando o filho.

- Assim eu fico com ciúmes! – falou alguém, descendo as escadas, rindo.

- Ei, ele é seu filho! Como pode ter ciúmes de seu próprio filho? – brincou Lily, se fingindo de indignada e se pondo de pé, assim como Harry.

- Simples, ele tem a minha idade e está roubando MINHA ruivinha! – respondeu o maroto, ainda rindo, parado atrás do sofá.

- E vai continuar roubando! – exclamou a ruiva, abraçando o filho, e foi a vez de Tiago fingir estar indignado.

- É assim, não é? – questionou ele, com um sorriso maroto e se direcionando até a escada, onde as meninas desciam. – Pronto, agora estamos quites! – falou ele, abraçando Gina, que olhava de um para o outro, completamente confusa.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela, enquanto Tiago, Lily e Harry riam descontroladamente.

- Uma completa confusão! – respondeu Harry, ao parar de rir.

Eles se olharam e entraram em uma nova onda de risos. Após pararem, as meninas estavam olhando com uma cara completamente confusa. Tiago soltou Gina, foi até Lily e Harry e separou os dois.

- Minha ruivinha! – falou ele, fazendo bico e abraçando a ruiva. Foi então que Kely, Alice e Gina entenderam a situação e começaram a rir.

- Quem disse que eu sou sua ruivinha? – questionou Lílian, ao se recuperar, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você, no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro! – respondeu Tiago, dando um beijo de cinema em Lily.

- Acho que assinei minha sentença nesse dia – brincou ela.

- Ei, é tão ruim assim ficar ao meu lado? – perguntou o maroto, entrando na brincadeira.

- Não... é péssimo! – exclamou ela, afastando-o.

- Se fosse péssimo – começou o maroto, galanteador. – Não teria me beijado todas essas vezes...

- Quem garante que não fui forçada? – perguntou ela.

- Testemunhas oculares – respondeu ele, acenando para as meninas e Harry. – Dormiu na mesma cama que eu, na minha casa.

- Isso foi planejado – argumentou ela, sorrindo.

- Não por mim.

- Mas foi.

- Hã... Ah, não tenho mais argumentos para usar... – falou ele, balançando a cabeça.

- Então, vamos reverter isso – disse a ruiva, rindo.

- Como? – indagou Tiago, desconfiado.

- Com isso – falou ela, tirando uma foto do bolso. Tiago pegou a foto e olhou, surpreso. Os dois estavam abraçados em uma bela gruta, à frente de um grande lago azul.

- De onde tirou isso? – perguntou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Quando me levou até lá, tirei essa foto. Não se lembra?

- Sinceramente, não – respondeu o garoto. – Mas fico feliz em saber que anda com uma foto minha no bolso. Essa é a prova!

- Eu nunca disse que não era – rebateu ela.

- Já está ficando que nem ele – comentou Kely, rindo.

- Também, está convivendo tanto com ele, que seria impossível não ficar! – exclamou Alice.

Os marotos desceram e todos seguiram para o Salão Principal. Com todo esse acontecimento, Harry esquecera-se, por alguns instantes, que seria o apanhador no jogo. Mas, quando entrou no salão com os amigos e a Grifinória aplaudiu e viu o time, unido à mesa, o frio no estômago retornou, trazendo o nervosismo consigo.

- Não precisa ficar assim, vai se sair bem – tranqüilizou Tiago, percebendo o estado do filho.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Harry e o grupo sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã. Quinze minutos depois, Tiago se levantou e foi seguido pelo time, que mal havia tocado na comida.

- Vejo vocês no campo – falou ele, dando um selinho na noiva e saindo do salão, sendo vaiado pela sonserina, que não perdia uma oportunidade.

Seguiram em silêncio até o vestiário da Grifinória. Os jogadores colocaram as vestes vermelhas e se sentaram para esperar Tiago fazer o pequeno discurso de sempre.

- Hoje, pelo que pude ver, o tempo está um pouco instável, há nuvens, que podem por hora bloquear a luz do sol e, de repente, desbloquear, então, tomem cuidado com isso, para que a luz não prejudique o jogo. Não tenho mais o que falar. Só dêem o máximo de si, têm tudo para ganhar. Boa sorte! – falou Tiago.

Eles pegaram as vassouras e escutaram centenas de pés pelos jardins, em direção ao campo de quadribol.

- Está na hora – avisou Sirius e todos se encaminharam para a saída dos vestiários, que dava para o campo.

- Harry, está no meu lugar hoje, vá em frente! – disse Tiago e o time entrou voando no campo. Logo em seguida, o time da Corvinal entrou e Madame Hooch foi até o centro do campo, onde estava a caixa de bolas.

- Capitães, desçam um momento – pediu ela, e Harry e o capitão da Corvinal, Albert, foram até lá. – Apertem as mãos – falou ela e os dois apertaram, sem intenção de quebrar um ao outro, como ocorria com a Sonserina.

Eles montaram nas vassouras e subiram ao ar. Madame Hooch abriu a caixa, libertando o pomo e os balaços. Lançou a goles e o jogo começou.

Logo pode ser ouvida a voz do narrador, por cima da gritaria da arquibancada.

- E Grifinória toma posse da goles, John Hakwood voa velozmente em direção às balizas da Corvinal, passa para Connory, que lança a goles e... É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Na liderança por dez a zero!

Harry subiu mais um pouco, sendo seguido de perto pelo apanhador da Corvinal, que não perdia um movimento do garoto.

Quando Sirius passou por Harry, deu um sorriso para o garoto, que não entendeu a razão daquilo. Então, Harry o viu. O pomo estava voando a poucos metros do chão, no campo da Grifinória.

O garoto começou a voar a toda velocidade para lá, e o apanhador do time da Corvinal, Michael Horn, foi atrás.

Logo em seguida, um balaço foi arremessado em direção a Horn, que teve que se desviar, dando vantagem para Harry. Ele viu que os batedores da Corvinal estavam prontos para lançar os balaços em sua direção.

Sem tirar os olhos do pomo, deu uma cambalhota no ar, desviando do primeiro balaço. O segundo quase acertou o cabo da vassoura, mas o garoto mudou o curso e subiu alguns metros. O pomo sumira de vista.

- E É PONTO PARA CORVINAL! QUARENTA A DEZ, GRIFINÓRIA AINDA LEVA A VANTAGEM! – anunciou o narrador.

De repente, Michael partiu em disparada para a extremidade esquerda do campo, e toda atenção voltou-se para ele. Harry gelou.

- SERÁ QUE O APANHADOR DA CORVINAL VIU O POMO DE OURO, SENHORAS E SENHORES? – perguntou o narrador, e fez-se silêncio absoluto. Nas arquibancadas, Tiago suava frio.

- Nossa, você leva mesmo a sério o jogo, hein? – comentou Lily, e o maroto apenas confirmou, sem sequer piscar.

Foi então que Harry percebeu que era uma estratégia, uma cilada, para tentar atraí-lo, pois viu o pomo exatamente no centro do campo. Voou velozmente para lá e Michael, ao perceber que sua tentativa fracassara, virou a vassoura e foi de encontro ao pomo.

Os dois estavam voando um de frente para o outro. Se nenhum deles desistisse, seria colisão na certa.

Todos os torcedores prenderam a respiração, até a narração cessou.

No último instante, a centímetros de baterem, Harry estendeu a mão, pegou o pomo e girou para baixo, impedindo a colisão. Pousou no gramado verde vivo do campo e ergueu a mão direita, em que o pomo se debatia.

Foi então que perceberam o que havia acontecido e a comemoração nas arquibancadas da Grifinória foi de estourar os tímpanos. Tiago pulava como um maluco. Desceu correndo e foi abraçar o filho.

- GRIFINÓRIA VENCE POR CENTO E NOVENTA A DEZ! É UMA VITÓRIA INCRÍVEL! PARABÉNS GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou o narrador, feliz, pois pertencia, também, à Casa vencedora.

O time todo cumprimentou o apanhador, estavam impressionados com a capacidade do garoto. Nunca tinham visto alguém que se comparasse ao capitão do time, mas agora, havia alguém a altura.

A comemoração na Sala Comunal foi até tarde. Até mesmo Lily, que não ligava muito para isso, participou da festa.

**

**N/a**: ok, sei que esse capítulo foi beem pequeno, mas não dava para juntar com o próximo, são de assuntos muito diferentes =)

**Sophie Potter Malfoy: **obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley15: **que bom que gostou =) Faltam mais dez capítulos e o epílogo pro fim da fic... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Que triste... só dois reviews T.T Me abandonaram...

Beijos.


	45. A Taça

Cap. 44 – A Taça

Vários dias se passaram, e foi em uma sexta-feira, no início de março que ocorreu algo que animou a todos. O correio matinal chegou e uma coruja parda parou à frente de Harry, estendendo-lhe a perna.

- Uma carta... para mim? – perguntou ele, e a coruja deu um pio, como se confirmasse. Ainda confuso, o garoto desamarrou a carta e a coruja levantou vôo. Saiu pela janela no alto do Salão, rumo ao corujal.

- De quem é? – indagou Sirius, curioso.

- Como esse cachorro é curioso! – exclamou Kely, dando um tapa de leve no ombro do namorado.

- É do Dumbledore – falou Harry, reconhecendo a caligrafia fina e inclinada.

- Abre logo! – pediu Tiago.

- Olha só quem é o curioso agora – brincou Sirius.

Harry abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler a carta do diretor.

_Bom dia, Harry._

_Talvez esteja se perguntando por que lhe enviei a carta por correio coruja se estou bem aqui, é só olhar para o lado esquerdo!_

_Bom, a resposta é simples. Não quero que nada pareça suspeito. Você apareceu do nada no castelo e sabe que há comensais aqui. Eles podem tirar conclusões erradas se me virem demais com você. Eles com certeza sabem que sua família odeia Voldemort, assim como eu._

_Mas tenho uma notícia que te animará. É sobre a quarta Horcrux, a Taça de Lufa-Lufa. Não vou falar-lhe muito mais por carta. Venha ao meu escritório no tempo livre, creio que seja daqui a pouco!_

_Tenha um bom dia,_

_Dumbledore._

_P.S. Delícias Gasosas._

Quando terminou de ler, ainda estava meio atordoado, processando a informação recebida. Dumbledore deveria ter algum plano para pegar a Taça de Lufa-Lufa. Afinal, estava no cofre de Belatriz Lestrange, ou talvez estivesse... Harry não tinha certeza se o objeto já estava com ela.

- O que foi? – questionou Lílian, fazendo Harry voltar à realidade.

- Dumbledore... Quer que eu vá ao seu escritório no tempo livre, para falar sobre a quarta Horcrux, a Taça de Lufa-Lufa – respondeu ele, baixo, de modo que ninguém, exceto os amigos, o ouvisse.

- Boa sorte. Espero que ele tenha encontrado e acabem logo com isso – falou Remo.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Harry, guardando a carta no bolso interno das vestes.

Ao olhar para a mesa dos professores, viu que Dumbledore já havia saído. Resolveu, então, seguir para a sala do diretor. Quanto antes terminasse essa história, mais chances ele teria de ter seus pais no futuro.

- Já está indo? – perguntou Gina, ao ver o garoto se levantar.

- Já sim, vejo vocês mais tarde – falou ele, saindo depressa do salão e rumando para a sala de Dumbledore. – Delícias Gasosas – deu a senha à gárgula que guardava a escada em caracol. Ela pôs-se instantaneamente em movimento.

Harry subiu pela escada e bateu na porta de madeira.

- Entre – falou o diretor. Harry girou a maçaneta de latão em forma de grifo e adentrou no escritório de Dumbledore. – Ah, olá, Harry! – cumprimentou ele, em um tom jovial. – Pensei mesmo que quisesse resolver esse assunto logo.

- Olá, senhor – respondeu o garoto.

- Sente-se – pediu e Harry obedeceu.

- Como já sabe por que lhe chamei aqui, não vou enrolar. A famosa Taça de Lufa-Lufa foi entregue a Belatriz Lestrange há pouco tempo atrás, mais precisamente ontem – começou Dumbledore.

- Então, o senhor sabe onde ela está?

- Tanto já pode ter sido levada para Gringotes como pode estar com Belatriz.

- E, como fazer para saber isso?

- Ah, esse é realmente um problema. Belatriz não está mais na escola, e já é uma comensal, portanto, não temos como saber – falou Dumbledore, juntando as pontas dos dedos. – Assim, o que nos resta é ir até a casa dela.

- Se não estiver lá...?

- Iremos a Gringotes.

- E como passar por toda a segurança do banco?

- Bem, em relação a isso não há problema, eu darei um jeito – disse o diretor, dando uma piscadela. – Amanhã é sábado. Quero que venha ao meu escritório pela manhã, por volta das oito e meia.

- Está bem – respondeu o garoto.

- E não esqueça de trazer sua Capa de Invisibilidade e sua varinha – avisou o diretor. – Até amanhã – terminou, com um sorriso singelo.

- Claro. Bom dia, senhor – disse Harry e saiu da sala.

Ele foi direto para a Sala Comunal, onde seus amigos estavam esperando para saber sobre a conversa.

Depois de Harry contar tudo, pegaram seu material e seguiram correndo para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Por pouco não chegaram atrasados.

Logo anoiteceu, e os marotos e as meninas foram fazer seus deveres atrasados. Os únicos que estavam em dia com os trabalhos eram Lílian e Remo. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite e a Sala Comunal já estava vazia, exceto por eles, resolveram dormir e deixar o que ainda restava para o dia seguinte, sábado.

Harry acordou bem cedo, com a expectativa de ir à busca da quarta Horcrux. Levantou-se, se trocou, pegou a Capa e a varinha e desceu para a Sala Comunal.

Ali ficou esperando por alguns minutos, até dar oito horas. Nenhum de seus amigos havia acordado quando ele saiu. Foi direto ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Ao olhar pelas janelas, durante o percurso, pode ver um céu com poucas nuvens e uma fina névoa ainda cobria os jardins. Alguns pingos de orvalho, acumulado nas folhas durante a noite, caíam na grama molhada e brilhavam quando a luz do sol incidia sobre eles.

A superfície lisa do Lago Negro refletia a luz ofuscante do sol e os pássaros cantavam alegremente nas árvores.

Disse a senha à gárgula e subiu pela escada em caracol. O diretor estava em pé, de costas, observando a bela paisagem da manhã.

- Bom dia, professor – cumprimentou Harry.

- Ah, bom dia, Harry! – respondeu ele, virando-se para o garoto, sorrindo. – Adoro a manhã, é absolutamente bela e tranqüila. Já está pronto?

- Mas, já vamos? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- Sim, por que a surpresa? – indagou o diretor, rindo.

- O senhor já sabe onde a Horcrux está?

- Ah, sim. E, para nossa sorte, está na casa de Belatriz – respondeu ele.

- Como o senhor descobriu, professor? – questionou Harry, espantado.

- Descobri que Belatriz tem se correspondido com alguns comensais aqui no castelo, e, em uma carta, disse que estava feliz, pois o Lorde havia concedido a ela a Taça de Lufa-Lufa, para que ficasse sob sua proteção. É claro que ela não sabe que, o que realmente foi colocado em suas mãos é uma peça valiosíssima para Voldemort.

- E por que está na casa dela?

- Bem, na carta, ela dizia que esperaria um tempo antes de guardar em Gringotes, gostava de mostrar a todos o que é, para ela, um troféu que ninguém mais possui, entregue pelas mãos do Lorde. Em outras palavras, ela se acha superior aos outros, e quer que todos vejam – explicou Dumbledore.

- Entendo – falou Harry, pensando que, o que o diretor acabara de dizer fazia sentido total. Fazia bem o estilo de Belatriz exibir para todos o troféu.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dumbledore e Harry concordou. Os dois saíram do castelo e seguiram para os portões de Entrada. – Ah, iremos aparatando, será mais fácil – avisou ele, ao passarem os portões. – Segure-se em mim, Harry, já que não sabe onde é.

O garoto segurou no braço do diretor e, juntos, aparataram dali. Poucos segundos, seus pés tocaram o chão e ele pôde respirar direito.

Ao olhar para sua frente, viu uma bela casa de pedra, atrás de um grande jardim.

- Não tem ninguém em casa? – indagou Harry.

- Espero que não – respondeu o diretor, com uma piscadela. – Vamos – disse ele. Murmurou algo que Harry não entendeu e começou a caminhar em direção aos fundos da casa.

- Vamos entrar pelos fundos?

- Ah, sim. Desfiz alguns feitiços de proteção que geralmente os bruxos colocam na parte da frente, mas, conhecendo os Lestrange, devem ter usado algum feitiço das trevas.

- Entendi – falou Harry. Dumbledore tirou a varinha das vestes e parou em frente à porta dos fundos. Era de madeira escura e desenhada, com maçaneta de bronze. O diretor lançou alguns feitiços e a porta se abriu.

- Cautela nunca é demais quando se trata de comensais – falou ele, sério, frente à expressão confusa de Harry.

Os dois adentraram na casa. A sala em que estavam era ampla e escura. Os dois acenderam as varinhas e olharam para o local. Havia quadros em toda a extensão da sala. Pareciam quadros de todos da família, durante gerações.

Alguns olharam com uma expressão de curiosidade, outros, com nojo e ainda outros davam até medo.

Harry seguiu Dumbledore até a porta seguinte, que dava para um hall não muito grande e redondo, com portas em volta.

- Ah, muito engenhoso – comentou Dumbledore, rindo.

- O que, professor? - perguntou Harry, sabendo que conhecia aquele lugar, mas não se lembrava como.

- Reconhece este recinto? – indagou o diretor, fazendo um gesto abrangendo o local.

- Acho que sim... – respondeu ele, tentando se lembrar, mas foi aí que se recordou. – Parece o Departamento de Mistérios!

- Exato. É a intenção, para confundir os que entram pelos fundos, como nós.

- E como vamos sair daqui? – questionou o garoto, se lembrando de tudo o que passara quando esteve no departamento, em seu quinto ano.

- Ah, não passa de uma ilusão – respondeu Dumbledore, tranquilamente, andando pelo hall.

- Como assim? – indagou o garoto, ficando mais confuso a cada minuto.

- Isso tudo o que você está vendo não é real – respondeu o diretor. Ele andou até a terceira porta, a partir de onde Harry estava. Ela era diferente. Tinha uma placa de latão em cima, sem nada escrito.

Dumbledore sorriu e tocou exatamente no centro da placa com a varinha. No instante seguinte, o hall se dissolveu e estavam num outro hall, um pouco maior e retangular, mas com poucas portas e essas eram todas diferentes.

O diretor seguiu para a porta mais afastada e girou a maçaneta. Estavam, agora, em uma sala de troféus.

- Tinha que ser – comentou Harry, olhando para a sala.

- Pois é, todos têm salas de troféus, como pode ver – falou Dumbledore, rindo.

Os dois começaram a andar pela sala, um por cada lado. De repente, a porta se abriu. Eles apagaram as varinhas e Harry, entendendo o olhar de Dumbledore, cobriu-se com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Um segundo depois, quando se escondeu em um canto, para que as pessoas que entravam não batessem nele, caso fossem para aquele lado, olhou para onde Dumbledore estava, mas não o viu.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou um homem. Não foi possível ver seu rosto.

- Por aqui – falou uma mulher, Belatriz, caminhando para dentro da sala. Ela parou em frente a uma estante, mais alta que as outras e ficou branca. – Não está aqui – disse ela, com a voz fraca e olhos arregalados.

- Tinha que ser mentira – debochou o homem.

- Não, não é mentira, estava aqui! – exclamou ela, apontando para a estante.

- Bom, não está e não há provas de que já esteve aí, então...

- Ah, eu vou provar!

- Como?

- Não sei, mas tenho que encontrar antes que... – começou Belatriz, mas o homem a interrompeu.

- Que o Lorde descubra que perdeu ou sua mentira?

- Ah! – exclamou ela, saindo da sala batendo o pé. O homem a seguiu e fechou a porta.

No mesmo instante, uma varinha acendeu do outro lado da sala. Harry, ainda sob a Capa de Invisibilidade, seguiu até lá.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ele a Dumbledore, descobrindo a cabeça.

- Belatriz veio procurar a taça para provar que o lorde a deu para ela.

- Então, se ela não achou na sala que ela conhece, não teremos chance – falou Harry, abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah, não tenha tanta certeza, meu rapaz – falou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Como...? – começou Harry, mas o diretor retirou algo das vestes enrolado em um pano.

- Peguei no momento em que ela abriu a porta.

- Eu não vi o senhor depois disso, como fez para...

- Ah, não preciso de uma capa para ficar invisível – respondeu ele, rindo, e Harry se lembrou de quando falara a mesma coisa, em seu primeiro ano, na sala do espelho de Osejed.

Os dois retornaram para o hall depois disso e, logo após saírem da casa, aparataram de volta para Hogwarts.

Ainda era cedo quando passaram pelos portões ladeados por javalis alados, não passava da dez da manhã. Rumaram direto para o escritório do diretor. Os dois se sentaram e ele começou a falar.

- Agora faltam somente o medalhão, a cobra e o próprio Voldemort, por fim – falou Dumbledore e Harry confirmou. – Então, vamos destruí-la?

- Claro – respondeu Harry, contente por ver que mais uma Horcrux estava sendo destruída, e o sonho de seus pais viverem chegava cada vez mais perto. O diretor se levantou e pegou a espada de Grifinória da caixa de vidro.

- Vamos lá – disse ele e deu um golpe no centro da Taça, quebrando-a. – Me desculpe Helga, mas fui obrigado a fazer isso – completou, rindo e olhando para os cacos da taça de ouro. – Bom, Harry, quando eu tiver mais alguma notícia sobre a próxima Horcrux, lhe avisarei.

- Certo – disse o garoto, se levantando e seguindo para a porta do escritório.

- Ah, e se prepare – falou o diretor, olhando profunda e seriamente para Harry, aquele olhar penetrante. – A próxima é o medalhão e, pelo que me disse, foi... Complicado.

- Sim, senhor.

- Bom dia – terminou, dando um sorriso ao garoto, que saiu e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. No caminho, passou pelo Saguão de Entrada e mudou o rumo, indo para a faia à beira do lago.

Algumas nuvens flutuavam pelo céu e, ora ou outra, cobriam a luz do sol. Ele se sentou na grama e ficou a observar o céu.

- Espero que nenhuma nuvem cubra meu sol nisso tudo... – comentou ele para si mesmo.

- Não vai – falou alguém às suas costas. Imediatamente, ele se virou e viu Gina ali, recostada ao tronco da árvore, sorrindo.

- Não te vi aí – falou ele, enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado.

- Estava indo para o Salão Principal quando vi você vindo para cá – respondeu a ruiva. – Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – tranqüilizou ela, encostando a cabeça no colo do garoto.

- Espero – disse Harry, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Temos que pensar que vai dar, senão, a probabilidade é dar errado – aconselhou ela, beijando o namorado.

- Não é a Clara ali? – perguntou Harry, ao se afastarem, apontando para alguém que caminhava pelo jardim de forma rápida e silenciosa, parecendo que estava fugindo de alguma coisa.

- É sim, mas o que será que está fazendo aqui?

- Parece estar fugindo... Mas o problema é do quê?

- Sei lá... – comentou Gina, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a garota. – Só a vejo nas aulas e no jantar, não dá tempo de perguntar o que está fazendo, e esqueço também.

- Não está dormindo com vocês? – indagou Harry, espantado.

- Está, claro – respondeu ela, rindo. – Mas, quando me deito, ela ainda não chegou e, quando acordo, ela já saiu. Não vou acordá-la no meio da noite para perguntar isso...

- Entendi.

Os dois ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, observando a paisagem bela e calma, e conversando sobre o que Clara podia estar aprontando.

Quando se deram conta, viram que já era hora do almoço, então, retornaram ao castelo e fora direto para o Salão Principal. Ao chegarem na mesa da Grifinória, Tiago, Lílian, Sirius, Kely, Alice e Frank começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Demorou! – exclamou Tiago.

- Achamos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa – comentou Sirius.

- Estávamos preocupados – continuou Kely.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Lílian.

- Conseguiram? – questionou Frank.

- Conta! – pediu Alice, aflita.

- Silêncio! – falou Gina e os seis pararam de falar na mesma hora.

- Obrigado, Gina – agradeceu Harry. – Vou contar, mas não aqui nem agora. Depois do almoço, vamos até a Sala Precisa – falou ele, e todos concordaram.

Após terminarem, seguiram para o sétimo andar. A sala se transformou, como sempre, em um local aconchegante com vários sofás e poltronas. Eles se acomodaram e olharam para Harry, esperando o garoto começar.

- Não vai começar? – perguntou Tiago, curioso.

- Calma! – repreendeu Lily.

Harry contou tudo sobre a casa, a sala, a entrada de Belatriz e mais alguém, que não conseguiram identificar, Dumbledore havia pegado a taça antes que eles entrassem, senão, provavelmente, não teriam conseguido e, enfim, o retorno.

Eles ficaram em silêncio para ouvir tudo, mas, como sempre, ao final do relato, prorromperam em perguntas, uma sobrepondo a outra, fazendo com que o garoto não ouvisse direito nenhuma.

- Silêncio! – gritou ele, em pé e todos se aquietaram. – Demorou! Um de cada vez, por favor.

- Como assim a casa tem uma ilusão? – começou Sirius.

- Um feitiço que faz com que vejamos coisas irreais – explicou Harry.

- Mas, como fizeram para acabar com o efeito desse feitiço? – indagou Alice.

- Esqueceu que Dumbledore estava lá? – replicou Frank.

- É, ele com certeza conseguiria detectar um feitiço e acabar com ele – falou Remo.

- Mas, como ele fez isso? – continuou Alice, sem entender.

- Tinha uma porta diferente, com uma pequena placa em cima e ele tocou nela com a varinha. No momento, o hall circular se desfez – explicou Harry.

- Com certeza alguma tentativa de fazer intrusos entrarem em pânico e, desse jeito, não conseguem sair. No pânico, não vêem a diferença nas portas – falou Lily e Harry confirmou.

- Dumbledore é um gênio – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Isso pode ter certeza! – respondeu Gina.

- Alguém sabe por que a Clara sumiu todos esses dias? – questionou Harry, olhando para os amigos.

- É, eu também queria saber – comentou Kely.

- É que vimos ela hoje nos jardins, parecendo que estava se escondendo – falou Gina.

- Nem a vejo mais... – disse Tiago.

- Estranho – falou Lily, pensativa. – Ela chega tarde e sai cedo...

- O que aquela garota deve estar aprontando? – perguntou Sirius, rindo e olhando para Tiago.

- Vocês sabem de alguma coisa? – indagou Kely, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não, nada – disse Tiago, olhando para o teto.

- Não adianta, Tiago Potter, sei quando está mentindo – avisou Lílian, arqueando a sobrancelha para o maroto.

- Bom, alguns dias atrás eu a vi num corredor e ela estava...

- O quê? – perguntou Kely.

- Com um garoto – respondeu ele, segurando o riso.

- E por que não disse nada e estava rindo? – questionou Gina, confusa.

- Bem, ela me viu e pediu para não contar e, eu estava rindo por que o garoto parece um carrapato – respondeu ele, começando a rir, junto com Sirius.

- Como assim? – indagou Frank.

- Simples, assim como o Potter era, ou melhor, ainda é – explicou a ruiva, mostrando o noivo, que estava abraçado a ela, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ei, eu não sou como aquele garoto! – reclamou ele, fingindo estar indignado.

- Não, é pior – disse ela, rindo.

- A única diferença é que não faz nada em público – caçoou Sirius, fazendo a ruiva corar.

- Assim como fazia antes – completou Kely.

- Por acaso isso é um complô contra mim!? – perguntou ele, fingindo estar indignado.

- Falando nisso, nunca mais vi você com a Tonks, Remo, o que aconteceu? – indagou Alice.

- Não... – respondeu Remo, olhando para o chão.

- Caiam na real, não conseguem mentir! – exclamou Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Vai, fala a verdade – pediu Lily, séria.

- Bom eu... – começou ele, sem saber como responder.

- Ah, não me diga que terminou com ela! – exclamou Tiago e Remo abaixou a cabeça, o que, para o garoto, foi uma confirmação. – Não acredito nisso! – completou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Por que fez isso? – indagou Sirius.

- Eu... – começou ele, outra vez , mas não soube o que responder.

- Não, pára! Vai começar com o discurso de sempre – falou Tiago, saindo da sala e Lily o seguiu.

Alguns segundos depois, ela o alcançou perto do lago.

- Tiago, espera! – pediu ela, pela décima vez, já chegando à beira do lago. – O que foi aquilo?

- O Remo terminou com a Tonks por que acha que é um monstro e, quando ela descobrir, vai acabar tudo, é o que ele sempre usa de desculpa – respondeu Tiago, se sentando na grama.

- Não é verdade!

- Eu sei, mas ele é cabeça dura e não vê o que está na frente dele.

- Calma – pediu ela e o maroto respirou fundo.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade – disse ele.

- Eu sei, mas não precisa ficar assim, vamos dar um jeito. Mas você precisa me ajudar.

Os dois passaram a tarde ali, à beira do lago, planejando um modo de fazer Remo perceber que, o que fizera, era o pior modo de lidar com a situação. Quando chegaram a uma conclusão, já era quase noite e eles entraram para o jantar.

**

**N/a: **desculpem a demora pra postar mais um capítulo, passei bastante tempo estudando, e hoje, finalmente, terminaram os três dias da segunda fase da fuvest... Mas, aí está, espero que gostem!

**Anelim Evans: **fico feliz que esteja gostando XD E não tenha me abandonado *-* Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

**deny weasley: **rsrs acabei demorando, mas foi por causa dos vestibulares X( Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Sophie Potter Malfoy: **Obrigadaa! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley15: **que bom que gostou desse e, como dise, de todos os capítulos! rsrs Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**Leeh: **uashuashua espero que não exista só um!! E, aliás, já estou praticando o feitiço de cópia! ahauhsuahsu depois te mando uma! Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz!

Beijos, e acho que consigo postar o próximo capítulo sábado!


	46. Planos e marotices

Cap. 45 – Planos e marotices

A semana se passou rapidamente, com cada vez mais deveres de casa para os setimanistas, pois todos os professores diziam que era para prepará-los para junho próximo.

- Não agüento mais escrever! – reclamou Sirius, batendo a cabeça no pergaminho.

- Não seja bobo, precisam estudar! – exclamou Lily, que já tinha feito quase dois metros, enquanto o maroto tinha feito apenas meio metro.

- É sexta feira, a tarde está linda, clima bom e nós estamos aqui dentro fazendo deveres! – falou Tiago, indignado.

- E você... – começou ela, outra vez, mas o garoto a interrompeu.

- Já sei, preciso estudar, se não, não passarei nos exames – terminou e ela apenas confirmou.

- Ainda bem que sabe! – exclamou a ruiva, voltando a atenção para o livro.

- Pelo menos amanhã tem passeio a Hogsmeade – disse Gina.

- Tem? - perguntaram Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Kely.

- Sim. Não viram no mural de avisos? – respondeu Harry, apontando para um pergaminho pregado no mural.

- Não tinha visto... – disse Sirius.

- Nem eu – falaram Tiago, Remo e Kely. Os quatro se levantaram e foram até o mural de avisos. O pergaminho anunciava um passeio à vila no sábado seguinte.

- Que bom! – exclamou Sirius, alegre.

- Pelo menos algo para distrair! – complementou Tiago, se sentando.

Ficaram até tarde terminando a redação. Cansados pela semana que tiveram, foram para os dormitórios e caíram no sono antes até de se deitarem na cama.

Sábado chegou, com temperatura amena, uma leve brisa matinal passando pelos corredores. O orvalho brilhava nas folhas das plantas quando a luz do sol batia neles, parecendo um campo com gotas de ouro espalhadas.

- Bom dia, Clara! – exclamou Tiago, ao chegar na Sala Comunal e vendo a garota já ali, vestida e olhando para o nada.

- Ah, oi – respondeu ela.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou ele, vendo que ela estava ali, mas sua mente vagava por algum lugar distante.

- Nada...

- Te conheço desde que nasceu, acha que consegue omitir alguma coisa de mim?

- Ah, está bem, você venceu. É aquele garoto! – exclamou ela, aborrecida.

- O que tem ele?

- Parece um carrapato, não larga de mim um segundo!

- Por isso estava fugindo dele semana passada? – indagou o garoto, se lembrando do que Harry havia contado.

- É. Mas não foi somente semana passada, são todos os dias desde duas semanas atrás.

- Quer ajuda para... hã... se livrar dele? – perguntou Tiago, tentando escolher palavras, mas não conseguiu.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Sei lá, vou pensar e depois falo com você – disse ele, piscando um olho e se levantando para encontrar Lily, que descia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

O maroto beijou-a e os dois seguiram para o Salão Principal, tomar o café da manhã.

- Tudo certo para hoje? – questionou ela.

- Claro!

- Não se esqueça do que tem que falar, terá que fazê-lo pensar em tudo.

- Pode deixar, já cuidei disso – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Quando Remo entrou, seguido pelos marotos e as meninas, inclusive Clara, os dois pararam de falar.

Após o café, saíram do Salão Principal e seguiram para o Saguão de Entrada, onde os alunos estavam esperando para ir para Hogsmeade.

Poucos minutos depois, foram liberados e todos seguiram pela estrada de terra em direção ao povoado.

- Ah, não, lá vem ele! – comentou Clara, já há alguns metros da entrada de Hogsmeade, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Tiago se virou e viu um setimanista da Corvinal vindo em direção a eles e olhando para Clara.

- É ele que vem te atormentando? – perguntou o maroto e a prima confirmou. – Volto já – completou, mudando de direção.

- Espera! – pediu Lily, na tentativa de impedir que o garoto fizesse alguma besteira, mas ele já havia ido.

- É melhor irmos, daqui a pouco ele nos alcança – falou Sirius e eles recomeçaram a caminhada.

- Olá, Lawren – começou Tiago.

- Ah... Oi – disse o garoto, confuso. – Posso ajudar? – indagou, percebendo o motivo de Tiago ter ido falar com ele e meio temeroso do que poderia acontecer.

- Na verdade, sim – respondeu o maroto. – Quero pedir, educadamente, que pare de procurar minha prima.

- Não sei do que... – começou Lawren, mas foi interrompido.

- Não comece, sabe do que estou falando.

- Eu...

- Se não deixá-la em paz, não serei mais tão educado. É só um aviso – falou Tiago, e se virou, alcançando os amigos rapidamente.

- O que fez? – questionou Lily, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, só falei com ele – respondeu Tiago.

- E...? – perguntou Clara.

- Se ele continuar te perseguindo, me avise – falou o maroto.

- Está bem – concordou Clara. Eles passaram o dia andando pelo povoado, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada, comprando doces e artifício da Zonko's.

Quase na hora do jantar, retornaram para o castelo. A maioria dos alunos já havia chegado e estavam comendo.

A toda hora, Lawren lançava um olhar a Tiago, que nem se importava com o fato. Não tinha medo do garoto, afinal, já o havia vencido em um duelo no seu terceiro ano.

Pela a noite, ficaram estudando, já que Lily os obrigou, com o mesmo discurso de sempre, que os exames estavam chegando e eles não estavam se importando, portanto, não se surpreenderia se não passassem.

Quando a sala esvaziou, a ruiva lançou um olhar para o garoto, que concordou e todos, menos ele e Remo, subiram de repente. Remo olhou para todos, com uma expressão confusa e pensou que estava só na sala, mas viu Tiago, sentado ao seu lado e olhando para ele.

- Isso foi um plano – afirmou o garoto.

- É, foi – confessou Tiago, que não tinha porque mentir.

- Já até imagino para que.

- Ótimo, então não preciso enrolar – disse Tiago. – Acho que o que você fez foi completamente errado, Aluado.

- Não foi, estou protegendo ela – defendeu-se.

- Não, não está. Está apenas machucando ela, por uma razão que ela nem sabe.

- Sou um monstro, não posso fazer isso com ela, vai ser pior.

- Pior do que ser deixada, ignorada por quem ama? Não, pode ter certeza de que não há nada pior que isso.

- Posso machucá-la!

- Bom trabalho, já está fazendo isso.

- Eu... – começou Remo, mas não soube o que dizer, diante das palavras do amigo.

- Não venha dizer que é o melhor. A ferida no coração é pior do algo físico. Quando fez isso, abriu a ferida, que cresce cada vez mais dentro dela. Acha que isso é o melhor?

- Eu... não sei – falou Remo, abaixando a cabeça.

- Pense nisso. E não deixe que essa ferida piore cada dia mais. Chegará um momento que não poderá mais ser curada – e, dizendo isso, o maroto se levantou e seguiu para o dormitório, deixando Remo com seus pensamentos.

Os dias se passaram e Remo estava quieto, sempre pensativo. Quase não falava com ninguém e sempre estava estudando.

- É... Parece que deu certo – comentou Lily, sentada no sofá, ao lado de Tiago, na Sala Comunal.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, tirando os olhos do livro.

- O que você disse para ele o fez pensar.

- Mas não agir.

- Dê um pouco mais de tempo... – disse ela, sorrindo.

Nesse momento, Clara entrou quase que correndo pelo buraco do retrato, e com a cara fechada.

- O que foi? – indagou Tiago, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Adivinha! – respondeu ela, se jogando no sofá.

- Lawren – falou Tiago, respirando fundo e se levantando.

- Aonde vai? – questionou Lily, receosa.

- Almofadinhas! – chamou Tiago, sem responder à pergunta da ruiva. O garoto fechou o livro que lia e se levantou para seguir o amigo.

- E lá vão eles atrás do garoto – comentou Kely, observando os dois saírem pelo buraco do retrato.

O céu estava de azul turquesa a marinho, com alguns raios dourados iluminando as nuvens mais altas que podiam ser vistas. Algumas estrelas já pontilhavam o céu.

Os dois andaram rapidamente pelos corredores e encontraram, alguns metros a frente, no corredor do segundo andar, Lawren, sozinho.

- Ei, Lawren! – chamou Tiago e o garoto se virou para ver quem o chamava. Ao ver que era Tiago, voltou a andar, mas foi alcançado pelos dois marotos. – Eu dei um aviso, você não quis escutar – começou o garoto, em tom de aviso.

- E daí? – disse Lawren, tentando parecer que não se importava.

- E daí que deve se lembrar que eu disse que, se não a deixasse em paz, eu não seriam mais tão educado.

- Você mexeu com fogo, garoto – falou Sirius.

- É tão covarde que não consegue me enfrentar sem seu amiguinho? – perguntou Lawren, fingindo ser durão.

- Não, Sirius não vai mover um músculo. Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso – terminou Tiago, com um olhar de desprezo. Se afastou alguns passos e sacou a varinha. – Vamos, está com medo?

O medo transparecia pelo rosto de Lawren, mesmo ele tentando não deixar isso acontecer. O garoto, tremendo um pouco, também pegou a varinha. Sirius apenas riu da expressão dele.

- _Impedimenta! – _gritou Tiago, antes que Lawren sequer pensasse em algum feitiço. Ele foi imobilizado por alguns instantes, enquanto Sirius e Tiago riam.

- _Tarantallegra! – _gritou o garoto, após se livrar do feitiço.

- _Protego! – _lançou Tiago, conjurando um escudo poderoso a sua volta e impedindo totalmente o efeito do feitiço. – Precisa fazer melhor que isso para me vencer.

Antes que fosse atingido outra vez, Lawren saiu correndo e sumiu de vista pelos corredores do castelo, enquanto Tiago e Sirius ainda riam um pouco.

- Cara, que covarde! – exclamou Sirius.

- Me chama de covarde, sendo que ele é o próprio – falou Tiago, balançando a cabeça.

- Acho que ele não volta a atormentar a Clara, Pontas. Depois dessa... – comentou Sirius.

- Espero. Mas também, se voltar, será pior para ele – disse Tiago. Os dois retornaram à torre da Grifinória, onde todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que os dois fizeram.

Depois de tudo, foram dormir, cansados de estudar, exceto Lílian, que parecia não se cansar nunca dos livros.

Domingo se passou lentamente, já que o passaram quase todo, estudando. Logo a segunda-feira chegou, trazendo mais deveres e trabalhos.

A temperatura subia cada vez mais. Os dias ensolarados eram mais freqüentes. Porém, os setimanistas e os quintanistas quase não aproveitavam, pois passavam o resto do dia e intervalos de aulas na biblioteca, fazendo os deveres.

Finalmente uma notícia os animou. Ela chegou pela tarde de sexta-feira.

Estavam todos enfiados na Sala Comunal, pela quinta vez na semana, terminando deveres, quando uma coruja das torres entrou voando pela janela aberta e pousou na poltrona de Sirius, que se assustou com a ave.

- Para mim? – indagou ele, arqueando a sobrancelha. A coruja deu um pio como se confirmasse e esticou a pata. O garoto desamarrou a carta e abriu-a.

_Olá, Sirius e Kely,_

_Finalmente descobri o que está acontecendo com os Testrálios. Se quiserem participar, retornarei à floresta esta noite. _

_Mandem uma resposta e, se seus amigos também quiserem vir, serão bem-vindos!_

_Até mais,_

_Hagrid._

- Que letra! – exclamou Sirius, rindo da letra garranchosa do guarda-caça.

- Como assim "descobriu o que está acontecendo"? – perguntou Clara, confusa.

- Ah, esquecemos de contar, com tudo o que aconteceu – falou Kely.

- Mas antes, mandem a resposta para Hagrid, e podem avisar que nós vamos! – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Não perde uma chance de entrar na floresta, não é? – perguntou Lily, rindo.

- Não – respondeu o maroto.

Sirius rabiscou uma resposta para o meio gigante e entregou-a à coruja, que levantou vôo imediatamente, com certeza ansiosa para entregar a correspondência logo e descansar no corujal.

- Então, agora podem contar – falou Harry.

Sirius e Kely contaram tudo o que havia acontecido na noite da detenção e que  
Hagrid ficara de avisá-los se descobrisse algo.

- Isso é bem estranho – comentou Gina, depois que os dois terminaram.

- Concordo, nunca ouvi nada parecido – concordou Lílian.

- Testrálios não são de lutar – disse Remo.

- Bom, vamos esperar para ver o que Hagrid descobriu – falou Sirius.

Depois, disso, resolveram aproveitar o resto da tarde nos jardins, descansando. Quando deu seis horas, eles entraram para jantar e depois seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid.

O sol já havia se posto, mas alguns raios ainda iluminavam o céu azul. Eles bateram três vezes e o guarda caça abriu a porta com um pouco e dificuldade por causa do cão de caçar javalis. Embora filhote, já era enorme.

- Imagino o tamanho desse seu cachorro quando ele ficar adulto! – comentou Tiago, rindo.

- Prefiro não imaginar, só espero que nós dois caibamos nessa cabana! – respondeu Hagrid, fazendo todos rirem. – Já estão prontos? Podemos ir?

- Claro – responderam os garotos.

Hagrid pegou uma lamparina e saiu da cabana, com o cão em seu encalço.

- Ele vai junto? – perguntou Sirius, apontando para o cachorro.

- Ah, vai sim, já comecei a treiná-lo e acho que seria bom ele entrar na floresta – disse o meio gigante, pegando um pedaço de carne e guardando no interior do casaco.

O grupo entrou na floresta, liderados por Hagrid. No início, as árvores ainda eram espaçadas e havia um largo espaço para que todos pudessem andar sem problemas, mas, conforme adentravam mais na floresta, as árvores estavam cada vez mais juntas, raízes saiam por todos os lados e foram obrigados a andar em fila.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, chegaram a uma bifurcação e Hagrid pegou a trilha da esquerda.

Um pouco mais à frente, muitos arbustos espinhosos começaram a aparecer e eles tinham que tomar cuidado para não se arranharem e, ao mesmo tempo, acompanhar Hagrid, que passava pelos arbustos como se fossem penas.

Ao chegar perto de uma clareira, sentiram um cheiro ruim, que provavelmente era dos restos dos Testrálios mortos.

Os marotos e as meninas estavam cheios de arranhões e com as vestes um pouco rasgadas.

- Então, Hagrid, conte o que descobriu. Afinal, o que foi que matou eles? – perguntou Kely.

- Pelo que consegui descobrir, houve uma batalha entre os centauros e os Testrálios – respondeu o guarda caça.

- Como assim? – indagou Harry.

- Pelo que os centauros me contaram, os Testrálios estavam invadindo o território deles para comer e não se importaram com o aviso. Um bom tempo depois, os centauros expulsaram os Testrálios de um modo um pouco... Brutal.

- Mas os centauros são assim, tão... Ferozes? – questionou Gina.

- Geralmente não, mas não toleram quando invadem seu espaço – respondeu Hagrid, e Harry se lembrou do dia em que entrara na floresta no quinto ano. Os Centauros falavam da "floresta deles" e não deixavam que ninguém mais entrasse sem sofrer as conseqüências.

- E como descobriu que eram eles? – indagou Remo.

- Demorei dias para tentar tirar alguma coisa dos centauros. Eles nunca dão respostas objetivas. Sempre falam das estrelas, dos astros, os planetas, mas nunca respondem o que queremos saber – continuou, demonstrando um pouco de irritação na voz.

- E o que vai fazer com aquele pedaço de carne que pegou antes de sairmos? – indagou Lílian.

- Ah, sim. Vou dar aos filhotes dos Testrálios que tiveram os pais mortos. Venho aqui todos os dias alimentá-los e também já estou treinando eles. São muito dóceis. Vamos?

- Para onde? – perguntou Tiago, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Até o lugar onde estão os filhotes, ora – respondeu Hagrid, voltando a andar.

Eles andaram por mais vinte minutos até chegarem a outra clareira, onde havia vários filhotes de Testrálios e alguns adultos também.

O guarda caça começou a chamá-los por nomes e os pequenos se aproximaram, formando um círculo em volta dele.

- Estão vendo? Eu disse que estava os treinando! – exclamou Hagrid, orgulhoso de si. Tirou, então, o pedaço de carne das vestes e depositou-o no chão. Os filhotes se aproximaram do bife e começaram a comer, mas não arrancavam pedaços e engoliam, como o normal, mas pareciam até ser educados.

- Está frio – comentou Lily e os amigos concordaram.

- A temperatura caiu de repente. É estranho – disse Tiago.

Após algum tempo, quando eles terminaram de comer, os que conseguiam vê-los foram brincar com os Testrálios e, depois, retornaram ao castelo.

Já passava das dez da noite e nenhum deles queria retornar para os livros, tirando Lílian, mas foi convencida, ou melhor, ameaçada, pelos amigos a descansar o resto daquela noite.

- Alguém sabe onde a Alice e o Frank estão? – perguntou Kely, após se acomodarem nas poltronas da Sala Comunal, quase vazia.

- Não, eles disseram que não iriam conosco quando os encontrei pouco antes de irmos para a cabana de Hagrid – falou Lily.

- Podem já ter ido dormir – disse Remo.

Após algum tempo, resolveram se deitar também, já que o sábado passariam estudando e o domingo decidiram tirar para um bom descanso.

O sábado se passou monotonamente, entre livros e anotações. E, finalmente chegou o domingo, o tão esperado descanso.

- O que acham de jogarmos uma partida de quadribol? – questionou Tiago, sorrindo, aos amigos pela manhã.

- Ótima idéia! – exclamou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Você vai, Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago ao menino, que vestia a camisa do lado errado, enquanto Sirius segurava o riso.

- Acho que vou, faz tempo que não jogo – respondeu o garoto, terminando de vestir a camisa do lado errado e nem percebendo o que fizera.

- Falando em tempo, quase não o vejo durante o dia, onde fica? – questionou Remo, penteando os cabelos.

- Eu... – começou Pedro, parecendo tentar esconder alguma coisa. – Hã... Na cozinha, nos jardins, é, é isso – respondeu, por fim, sem olhar para nenhum dos marotos.

- E quando chegamos a noite você já está dormindo ou chega depois de nós... – comentou Frank, saindo do banheiro.

- É... às vezes perco a hora – disse ele. – Vou descer, estou com fome – terminou e saiu rapidamente o quarto.

- Isso é realmente suspeito – falou Harry, pensativo.

- Vamos, depois pensamos nisso direito – disse Remo.

- Vamos ver se as garotas já acordaram e ver se elas querem jogar – falou Sirius, abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Os cinco desceram e já encontraram Alice, Gina e Clara sentadas no sofá, esperando por eles.

Frank e Harry beijaram as namoradas e seguiram junto com Remo e Clara para o Salão Principal, enquanto Tiago e Sirius ficaram esperando Lily e Kely.

Poucos minutos depois as duas desceram e cumprimentaram os dois marotos.

- O que acham de uma partida de quadribol hoje? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo e as duas concordaram.

Depois do café, foram para o campo de quadribol que, por sorte, estava vazio. Pegaram as vassouras e a caixa de bolas, nos vestiários e seguiram até o centro do campo.

- Vamos escolher os times? – indagou Gina.

- Tudo bem – concordaram todos.

- Tiago e Harry escolhem – disse Clara.

- Por que não nos deixam ficar no mesmo time? – questionaram os dois juntos.

- Porque os dois são apanhadores, não podem ficar juntos – respondeu a garota.

- E qual o problema? – perguntou Tiago, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Se os dois ficarem juntos, o outro time está condenado à derrota – explicou Clara. – E com vocês dois separados, os dois tem uma boa chance de vencer.

- Ah, está bem – disseram os dois.

- Sirius – começou Tiago.

- Lily – falou Harry.

- Remo.

- Gina.

- Alice.

- Clara.

- Kely.

- Frank.

- Pedro fica com a gente – terminou Tiago.

Com os times separados, se posicionaram ao redor da Tiago e Harry. Os dois soltaram o balaço e o pomo e lançaram a goles. Logo em seguida deram um impulso e cada um foi para um lado, à procura do pomo.

Frank e Remo ficaram de goleiros, Sirius e Clara, batedores, Lily, Gina, Alice e Kely, artilheiras. Pedro ficava apenas voando de um lado para o outro, como um bobo e quase caiu da vassoura quando as artilheiras passaram voando por ele.

Com pouco tempo de jogo, Lily e Gina já haviam marcado três gols, enquanto Alice e Kely ainda não tinham marcado. Um quase passou pelos arcos, mas Frank foi rápido e impediu o gol.

O balaço ia de um lado para o outro, com Sirius e Clara rebatendo-o e Tiago e Harry sobrevoavam por cima de todos, a procura da minúscula bolinha dourada.

Alguns minutos depois, o tempo começou a mudar. Nuvens negras e carregadas surgiram, encobrindo o sol e o céu azul e a temperatura caiu bruscamente.

Os onze desceram para o gramado, decidindo parar o jogo antes que começasse a chover. Guardaram as bolas na caixa, deixaram as vassouras no vestiário e começaram a retornar para o castelo.

- Não é época de chuva nem frio, por que será que aconteceu isso? – perguntou Kely, tremendo um pouco.

- Não sei, o céu estava tão claro e, de repente, escureceu, esfriou... – falou Remo.

- E está esfriando cada vez mais – disse Gina.

- Alguém tem algum palpite do que possa ter causado isso? – indagou Sirius.

- Não ouvi nem li nada sobre tal mudança de tempo – comentou Alice.

- É por que não é só uma mudança de tempo – disse Harry e saiu correndo para o castelo.

**

**N/a:** Aí está o capítulo 45 =) Espero que gostem!

**AnnaWeasley15: **que bom que gostou XD Sei que está faltando o romance T/L, mas ele virá logo, agora está na parte da ação ;) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Lolovisck: **rsrs aqui está o capítulo e, por favor, não morra de ansiedade, não =) Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

É capaz que eu viaje por esses dias, então não tenho previsão para o próximo post... Desculpas.

Um pedacinho do capítulo 46 "A Caverna"

"_- Certo – começou a professora. – Os alunos não são obrigados a ficar aqui, não conhecemos a amplitude de tal invasão, portanto, só fiquem se quiserem realmente ficar e lutar. Mas somente alunos a partir do quinto ano poderão ficar._

_- Por que, professora? – perguntou um terceiranista._

_- Os alunos abaixo dessa faixa etária não terão como lutar, não têm experiência suficiente. Será melhor assim – respondeu ela. – Muito bem, por favor, os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano, se dirijam ao Salão Principal. De lá voltarão para casa. Os que quiserem ir, também, podem ir, e os que quiserem ficar, será uma boa ajuda – terminou, saindo apressada, enquanto os estudantes a olhavam abobalhados._

_- Vamos! – começou Lílian e os alunos começaram a se mover. Cada um ia para um lado, mas, ao ouvirem um grito, todos pararam. Uma segundanista estava olhando para a janela, parecendo apavorada._

_- O que foi? - indagou Sirius, andando até a garota. Ao olhar pela janela, viu dementadores flutuando de modo assustador, cercando a saída dos terrenos do castelo._

_- Andem, rápido! – ordenou Lílian, e todos correram para o Salão Principal, exceto os mais velhos. Quando os pequenos saíram, eles olharam para os marotos, esperando falarem alguma coisa._

_- Todos vocês que estão aqui têm certeza de que querem ficar e lutar e têm consciência de que é perigoso? – começou Tiago e eles concordaram. – Então, vamos ajudar! – completou e saiu da sala, seguido por todos._

_- Será que ele não cansa? – questionou Sirius, parecendo aborrecido._

_- O quê? – perguntou Kely, confusa._

_- Esse cara não cansa de atacar qualquer lugar que venha na cabeça! Maluco! – respondeu o garoto._

_Eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada e, ali já estavam vários alunos das outras Casas, professores e funcionários._

_- A luta vai começar, mais uma vez – disse Gina, respirando fundo e vendo Comensais entrarem pelos portões ladeados por javalis alados."_

Beijoss!


	47. a Caverna

Cap. 46 – A Caverna

- Harry, espera! – tentou Lílian, mas o garoto não parou. – O que deu nele?

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Gina.

Ao entrarem no castelo, não viram sinal do garoto, então resolveram seguir para a Sala Comunal.

Harry correu até a gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore. Falou a senha da última vez que esteve lá e a escada em forma de caracol começou a se mover. Ele subiu e bateu na porta, que foi aberta poucos segundos depois.

- Sim, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore, que andava de um lado para o outro, pegando algumas coisas e arrumando outras.

- Professor – começou ele. – O senhor, viu o que está acontecendo?

- Ah, vi sim. Precisamos ir – falou ele, olhando profundamente para o garoto, que compreendeu o que quis dizer.

- O senhor descobriu...?

- Sim, Harry. Corra, pegue sua Capa de Invisibilidade e volte aqui o mais rápido que puder.

No instante seguinte, Harry já corria pelos corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória. Esbarrava em vários quadros que reclamavam da pressa, mas Harry não tinha tempo para perder.

Quase entrou na Sala Comunal antes sequer que o quadro da Mulher Gorda girasse.

- Harry, onde esteve? – perguntou Tiago, mas, quando terminou a pergunta, o garoto já estava no dormitório.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar agora – respondeu Harry, ofegando, ao descer. – Apenas tomem cuidado – e saiu correndo outra vez, antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa.

- Alguém entendeu? – indagou Sirius, arqueando a sobrancelha e todos negaram, menos Gina, que se levantou, branca, e foi até a janela.

- Não! – exclamou ela.

- O que foi? – questionou Frank, se levantando também.

- Vamos! – disse a ruiva, sem responder à pergunta e saiu da Sala Comunal, sendo seguida pelos outros, menos Pedro, que também havia sumido.

**

Harry chegou ao escritório do diretor ofegando.

- Temos que ir – disse ele, à frente da escrivaninha, onde repousava uma jarra de prata. - Mandei uma mensagem para Minerva pela fênix, ela seguirá as instruções que deixei.

- Certo – falou Harry, caminhando até a mesa. Os dois tocaram na jarra e Dumbledore começou a contar.

- Cinco, quatro, três, dois... um – terminou e Harry sentiu um puxão no umbigo e a sensação de não conseguir respirar. Alguns segundos depois, tudo cessou. Quando levantou, sentiu o cheiro do mar.

Estavam em um penhasco e, bem abaixo, as ondas do mar batiam nas pedras, lançando gotas de água salgada para todos os lados. Harry se lembrou de quando estivera ali. A experiência não fora tão boa.

Dumbledore começou a andar para um local em que havia uma pequenina trilha.

- Pesquisei tudo depois que me contou sobre a caverna e descobri tudo o que precisamos.

**

Tiago, Lílian, Sirius, Kely, Alice e Frank saíram da Sala Comunal e não precisaram procurar muito para encontrar Gina, pois ela estava um pouco à frente, onde havia várias pessoas reunidas e, ao centro, a professora McGonagall tentava chegar à torre da Grifinória.

- Com licença, por favor! – pedia ela, tentando caminhar até a torre e as perguntas e mais perguntas dos alunos à sua volta não paravam.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O que vai acontecer?

- Parece que não somos os únicos que percebemos coisas estranhas – comentou Sirius.

- Se ninguém percebesse eu chamaria todos de cegos – respondeu Gina, chegando perto deles.

- Por quê? – indagou Frank, sem entender.

- Já olhou pela janela? – respondeu ela, com outra pergunta. Todos, então, caminharam até a janela mais próxima.

Uma densa névoa pairava sobre todo o terreno do castelo e estava bem escuro, contando-se que era apenas dez da manhã.

- Nossa! – exclamou Tiago, assustado com o acontecimento.

Enfim, a professora conseguiu chegar à torre e entrou pelo buraco do retrato, seguida pela massa de alunos, inclusive os sete.

- Silêncio, por favor! – tentava a professora, sem sucesso. – SILÊNCIO! – gritou ela, perdendo a paciência e, finalmente, todos ficaram quietos. – Temos um problema, grande problema, e preciso da colaboração de vocês.

- Pode contar conosco, professora! – disse Sirius.

- Obrigada senhor Black – agradeceu ela. – Não faço idéia de como, mas Hogwarts será invadida – explicou ela, e um silêncio pesado e cheio de medo pairou sobre a sala.

- E... O que vamos... Fazer? – questionou Kely, acabando com o silêncio.

- Dumbledore teve que sair, mas deixou algumas instruções para seguirmos – respondeu McGonagall.

- Ele saiu? – perguntou uma sextanista, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, senhorita Scott, ele saiu.

- Pode falar, professora, o que temos que fazer que nós faremos – falou Tiago.

- Certo – começou a professora. – Os alunos não são obrigados a ficar aqui, não conhecemos a amplitude de tal invasão, portanto, só fiquem se quiserem realmente ficar e lutar. Mas somente alunos a partir do quinto ano poderão ficar.

- Por que, professora? – perguntou um terceiranista.

- Os alunos abaixo dessa faixa etária não terão como lutar, não têm experiência suficiente. Será melhor assim – respondeu ela. – Muito bem, por favor, os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano, se dirijam ao Salão Principal. De lá voltarão para casa. Os que quiserem ir, também, podem ir, e os que quiserem ficar, será uma boa ajuda – terminou, saindo apressada, enquanto os estudantes a olhavam abobalhados.

- Vamos! – começou Lílian e os alunos começaram a se mover. Cada um ia para um lado, mas, ao ouvirem um grito, todos pararam. Uma segundanista estava olhando para a janela, parecendo apavorada.

- O que foi? - indagou Sirius, andando até a garota. Ao olhar pela janela, viu dementadores flutuando de modo assustador, cercando a saída dos terrenos do castelo.

- Andem, rápido! – ordenou Lílian, e todos correram para o Salão Principal, exceto os mais velhos. Quando os pequenos saíram, eles olharam para os marotos, esperando falarem alguma coisa.

- Todos vocês que estão aqui têm certeza de que querem ficar e lutar e têm consciência de que é perigoso? – começou Tiago e eles concordaram. – Então, vamos ajudar! – completou e saiu da sala, seguido por todos.

- Será que ele não cansa? – questionou Sirius, parecendo aborrecido.

- O quê? – perguntou Kely, confusa.

- Esse cara não cansa de atacar qualquer lugar que venha na cabeça! Maluco! – respondeu o garoto.

Eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada e, ali já estavam vários alunos das outras Casas, professores e funcionários.

- A luta vai começar, mais uma vez – disse Gina, respirando fundo e vendo Comensais entrarem pelos portões ladeados por javalis alados.

**

Harry e Dumbledore desceram por uma estreita e íngreme trilha até as rochas ao nível do mar. Ali, as ondas batiam sem piedade contra as paredes do penhasco e pareciam mais furiosas do que quando vistas de cima.

- Vamos? – perguntou Dumbledore, se preparando para pular pelo caminho de pedras à frente, que terminava perto da caverna.

Harry concordou e os dois começaram a pular de pedra para pedra, tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Quando estas acabaram, Dumbledore colocou a varinha entre os dentes e mergulhou na água.

Harry fez o mesmo e sentiu, imediatamente, o frio cortante da água. Suas vestes molhadas pareciam querer puxá-lo para baixo, pesadas e emboladas.

Nadaram até uma pequena abertura no penhasco. Esta não possuía mais de dois metros de largura e, quando a maré subia, provavelmente o local enchia de água. A fenda alargou até chegarem a uma parte mais ampla, parecia um saguão.

- Acenda sua varinha, Harry, por favor – pediu o diretor.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso encharcado das vestes e acendeu-a. Dumbledore pegou a dele e secou as vestes dos dois. O ar maravilhosamente quente que saía da varinha secou-as rapidamente e parecia-lhe que um peso fora retirado.

- Será necessário usar o... Sangue para abrir a passagem, professor? – indagou Harry.

- Creio que sim, Harry. Voldemort sempre foi assim, digamos... Malvado, desde pequeno, você deve saber – respondeu ele, tirando uma minúscula faquinha de um bolso.

- Quer que eu faça isso?

- Agradeço, Harry, mas não será necessário – falou Dumbledore, sorrindo. Com a lâmina, fez um pequeno corte no dedo e passou o sangue na parede de pedra. No mesmo instante, um arco se formou e abriu, revelando a gigantesca caverna e um lago igualmente grandioso e, ao centro, um pequeno feixe de luz verde era visto.

Ao entrar naquele local, horríveis lembranças vieram, involuntariamente, à mente de Harry. A noite que estivera ali, em seu sexto ano, os Inferi flutuando poucos centímetro abaixo da superfície da água, a poção esverdeada, os gritos de Dumbledore para não tomar mais aquela poção, os Inferi saindo da água e tentando carregá-lo...

Todas essas lembranças causaram um calafrio no garoto e ele queria que aquilo não se repetisse.

Cuidado com a água, Harry – avisou o diretor.

Os dois começaram a andar pela margem do lago. Por quase meia hora, caminharam em silêncio, até que, de repente, Dumbledore parou e Harry quase bateu com tudo nele.

O diretor vasculhou algo na parede até encontrá-lo e começou a puxar. Com isso, uma corrente surgiu a, algum tempo depois, um barquinho veio flutuando até eles.

- Professor – chamou Harry, pouco antes de o barquinho parar.

- Sim, Harry?

- Quando estive aqui, na última vez, eu perguntei para o senhor se nós dois poderíamos entrar no barco, por parecer ser para apenas uma pessoa.

- Sim, então? Acha que não cabemos aí? – perguntou ele, rindo.

- Não é isso. É que o senhor disse que eu não contava, pois era menor de idade, porém, agora não sou mais – explicou o garoto, aflito.

**

A batalha recomeçou em Hogwarts, dessa vez maior do que nunca. Havia dezenas de Comensais e criaturas das Trevas sob o comando de Voldemort, porém, ele não estava lá.

- Volto num instante – disse Tiago e saiu correndo antes que algum de seus amigos pudesse perguntar alguma coisa. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até a Sala Comunal e rabiscou um bilhete para seus pais. Chamou, então sua coruja.

Ela entrou pela janela da sala, pegou o bilhete e saiu voando pela janela. Com certeza ela sabia a gravidade e a urgência da situação.

O garoto, então, pegou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e retornou para os terrenos, onde a luta era travada.

Por todo o lado, feitiços eram lançados, atirando as pessoas pelo ar, já havia alguns inconscientes no chão e parecia que surgiam cada vez mais mascarados.

- Onde foi? – perguntou Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra um comensal.

- Avisar meus pais – respondeu o garoto, começando a lutar contra outro comensal.

Tudo estava se complicando com o aumento do número de comensais, mas, em pouco tempo, aurores e, ao que parecia, quase todo o Ministério da Magia chegou para reforçar.

**

- Confesso que não tinha pensado nisso – disse o diretor, pensativo.

- Tem alguma idéia de como faremos para chegar até lá?

- Penso que não haverá problema se nós dois formos no barquinho. Só nos resta tentar! – falou ele, sentando no pequeno barco de madeira.

Harry, ainda receoso, subiu e se acomodou. Bem apertados, o barco começou a flutuar em direção à ilha brilhante, ao centro do grande lago.

O garoto olhou para a água e viu os corpos brancos flutuando a alguns centímetros abaixo deles e seus olhos, abertos e opacos, que nada viam. Essa visão lhe causou um arrepio na nuca e ele tentou não olhar para os cadáveres.

Concentrou-se, então, no brilho esverdeado da poção, que se aproximava mais e mais e, alguns minutos depois, o barco bateu em terra e os dois desembarcaram.

- Que bom que não houve nenhum problema no barco – disse Harry, aliviado.

- Espero que não tenhamos problemas com nada – falou Dumbledore. – E lembre-se, os Inferi não suportam o fogo.

Eles acercaram da grande bacia de pedra, onde estava aquela poção. Ela emanava um brilho excessivamente forte, o que fez os olhos de Harry doerem diante da claridade.

- Sabe o que fazer com a poção, professor?

- Ah, quando me falou dessa poção, no dia em que Snape estava preparando-a na sala abandonada, fiz Severo me contar tudo sobre ela. Como era feita e como anular seu efeito.

- Mas... Como? – indagou Harry, confuso.

- Ah, ele sabe usar a Oclumência muito bem, porém, a Legilimência não é o único modo de descobrir o que está guardado no mais profundo de nosso cérebro. E depois, apaguei sua memória. Ele nem se lembra de contar-me essas informações tão valiosas – explicou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Com alguns movimentos de varinha, fez com que a poção começasse a desaparecer, porém, um pouco ainda restou na bacia.

- Como vai retirar o que sobrou, professor? – perguntou Harry, pensando na horrível possibilidade de algum dos dois ter que tomá-la.

- Não se preocupe, não precisaremos tomá-la – respondeu ele, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do garoto.

Com mais um movimento, dessa vez mais complexo, o restante da poção sumiu.

Harry estava impressionado com a facilidade com que Dumbledore fizera tudo isso, completamente diferente da primeira vez que fora, no sexto ano.

Colocou a mão dentro da bacia e retirou o medalhão de Sonserina, guardando-o no bolso das vestes. Quando os dois se viraram para retornar ao barquinho, viram alguns Inferi flutuando perto da ilha e do barco.

No momento que Dumbledore retirou totalmente o medalhão, os cadáveres começaram a sair da água e arrastar os pés em direção aos dois.

Harry se esqueceu do fogo e um deles segurou o garoto com suas mãos geladas e começou a arrastá-lo para o lago, para o mesmo destino dele, a morte.

Dumbledore estava virado para o outro lado, afastando os Inferi e não viu o que estava acontecendo com Harry.

Com o desespero, o garoto tentou pegar a varinha, mas outro Inferi segurou-o, fazendo-a cair no chão, fora do alcance dele.

Foi aí que Dumbledore se virou. Viu a varinha de Harry no chão e a luta dele para tentar pegá-la, e os dois Inferi tentando arrastá-lo para a água. O diretor conjurou fogo, afastando os cadáveres, que soltaram Harry, incomodados pela claridade e calor.

O garoto pegou sua varinha e também conjurou fogo. Com isso, os dois foram até a parte em que estava o barquinho. Então, subiram a bordo, novamente e retornaram à margem do lago, em alguns minutos.

- Apesar da reação dos Inferi, pareceu tão mais... Simples dessa vez – falou Harry.

- Ah, Voldemort, ao ordenar que Snape preparasse a poção, deu várias informações preciosas. Entregou-lhe o livro das instruções e, é claro, como ótimo aluno em poções e a curiosidade, ele procurou tudo o que pôde sobre ela. E foi isso que nos ajudou hoje – disse Dumbledore, suspirando. – Vamos?

- Claro – concordou Harry. Eles andaram até a saída e o arco se fechou logo após saírem. Nadaram até as rochas e, dali, aparataram de volta para Hogsmeade.

Ao chegarem, perceberam que a batalha já havia começado. Várias pessoas, em Hogsmeade, corriam para ajudar, aurores aparatavam de todos os lados e seguiam, também, para o castelo.

- Preciso lhe pedir uma coisa, Harry – falou Dumbledore, olhando profundamente para o garoto, que apenas concordou. – Se Voldemort aparecer, é necessário que você acabe com a cobra na primeira oportunidade. Eu vou destruir o medalhão e você fica responsável pela última Horcrux, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Harry, com o coração a mil, na expectativa de ter seus pais no futuro. Essa realização estava mais perto do que nunca.

Rapidamente, Dumbledore sumiu no meio da multidão e Harry pôde vê-lo entrando no castelo. Depois disso, entrou na luta com um comensal e só parou quando conseguiu deixá-lo inconsciente.

Viu, então, um encapuzado que observava tudo, parecendo entediado, à orla da Floresta Proibida. O vulto entrou na floresta. Harry colocou a Capa de Invisibilidade sobre o corpo e seguiu-o.

Caminhou o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer barulho. O vulto parou em uma clareira, onde estavam alguns comensais, formando um semicírculo.

- Encontrou-a, senhor? – perguntou o da esquerda. Nenhuma resposta.

- Senhor? – questionou uma mulher, que Harry reconheceu como Belatriz.

- Não – respondeu Voldemort.

- Quer que nós vamos à procura, milorde? – indagou um deles, mais à direita.

- Para acabar como os dois preciosos objetos que deixei nas mãos de vocês dois? – respondeu Voldemort, friamente e os dois estremeceram. Harry teve certeza de que ele estava falando do diário e da taça. – Pelo menos meus outros preciosos ainda estão seguros.

Ele não fazia idéia de que não sobrara nenhum dos objetos de que falava. Harry olhou para os lados, à procura da cobra, mas não a viu.

Após algum tempo em silêncio, o garoto ouviu um movimento atrás dele. Se virou e viu a cobra rastejando em direção ao mestre.

- E então? – indagou Voldemort a ela.

- _Na sala do diretor – _respondeu a cobra.

- Não é possível! – exclamou Voldemort, furioso.

- Qual o problema, milorde? – perguntou o comensal da direita.

- Não importa onde está, vou dar um jeito de consegui-la! – disse Voldemort, não respondendo à pergunta.

- O que... Devemos fazer agora... Senhor? – perguntou Belatriz, porém, não recebeu resposta. Voldemort estava concentrado e com uma cara assassina.

A cobra passeava em torno do mestre, enquanto esse olhava fixamente para algum ponto, mas sem realmente vê-lo. Harry ouviu um grito e se virou para ver de onde vinha. Mas acabou pisando em alguns galhos e folhas secas, provocando um ruído que chamou a atenção de Voldemort.

Ele andou sem pressa até onde Harry estava, mas não encontrou nada. O garoto, durante esse tempo, havia se movido até o outro lado da clareira.

- Senhor, ordens – pediu o da esquerda, que, pela voz, Harry reconheceu que era Snape.

- Quero todos mortos, todos os sangues-ruins e os que ousaram negar se juntarem a mim! – exclamou Voldemort, com raiva. Neste momento, Harry gelou ao pensar em sua mãe e seu pai, Sirius, Gina e todos os que haviam negado.

- Não vou deixar que faça isso! – exclamou Harry, tirando a Capa e guardando-a nas vestes rapidamente.

- Um Potter? Não sabia que eles tinham dois filhos... Interessante – falou Voldemort, com um sorriso frio.

A raiva de Harry crescia a cada instante ao pensar em todo o mal que Voldemort tinha feito para ele. Sacou a varinha e apontou-a para ele.

- Acha que pode me vencer? Você e seu irmãozinho são idênticos. Acham que podem me vencer num duelo. Não seja tolo! – disse ele, tirando o capuz.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Harry, mas Voldemort desviou completamente o feitiço.

- Se pretende batalhar comigo, tem que usar feitiços melhores, garoto. Isso não vai adiantar nada – desdenhou Voldemort.

- _Sectumsempra! – _gritou ele, furioso. Voldemort conjurou um escudo, que facilmente repeliu o feitiço. Snape, de repente, ficou branco. Não fazia idéia de como aquele garoto conhecia seu feitiço.

Naquele momento, eles ouviram um alto pio e olharam para cima. Uma bela ave vermelha voava por cima das copas das árvores.

- O que...? – perguntou um dos comensais, confuso.

- Fawkes! – sussurrou Harry, para si mesmo.

- O que essa maldita fênix está fazendo aqui? – indagou Voldemort, fechando seus ferimentos.

A ave voou em direção a eles e jogou algo para Harry. Um chapéu. Ele, então, se lembrou desse mesmo momento em seu segundo ano... Sorrindo, guardou o chapéu nas vestes, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

- Então, é isso o que essa coisa vem trazer? Um chapéu inútil? – perguntou Voldemort, com desprezo.

- _Estupefaça! – _gritou Harry, aproveitando o momento de distração.

- Seu... – começou Voldemort, estreitando os olhos, parecendo uma cobra pronta par dar o bote. Com alguns movimentos da varinha, mandou a varinha de Harry para longe. – _Avada... – _começou ele, mas foi atingido por um feitiço.

Ao ser derrubado no chão, viu Dumbledore, parado pouco atrás dele, com a varinha erguida.

- Para que voltou, Tom? – perguntou ele, abaixando a varinha. – O que quer dessa vez?

- Não lhe interessa o que eu quero! – gritou Voldemort, agora com os olhos arregalados. – Estará morto em alguns minutos e tudo será meu, o mundo se curvará a mim!

- Não seja tolo, Tom – tentou Dumbledore, com a voz um pouco cansada.

- Meu nome não é Tom, e você sabe disso – falou Voldemort.

- Seu nome sempre foi e sempre será Tom. Você se esconde atrás de um nome temido por não querer ou gostar do seu nome, por ele ser demasiado comum.

A luta entre os dois começou. Feitiços eram lançados numa velocidade incrível.

Enquanto isso, a cobra de Voldemort estava um pouco afastada e os comensais, ocupados assistindo a batalha e esperando ordens do lorde.

Harry aproveitou esse momento. Se cobriu com a Capa de Invisibilidade e tirou o chapéu do bolso. Colocou a mão dentro dele e sentiu um cabo frio. Puxou-o, revelando a espada de Grifinória.

Sem fazer ruídos, para não assustar a cobra e fazê-la recuar, se aproximou dela, que prestava atenção na luta, também. Rapidamente, para não dar tempo de a cobra fugir, brandiu a espada contra ela, partindo-lhe ao meio.

A última Horcrux fora destruída. Agora, só restava Voldemort. Pelo visto, nenhum dos comensais percebera que a cobra de estimação de seu mestre estava morta.

Dumbledore e Voldemort acabaram chegando aos terrenos da escola, onde centenas de feitiços voavam para todos os lados, corpos estavam no chão, não se sabia se inconscientes ou mortos.

Patronos de diversas formas tentavam segurar os dementadores fora do campo das batalhas, pessoas voavam ao serem atingidas e a Marca Negra pairava no céu nublado.

Porém, quando Voldemort e Dumbledore chegaram, os Comensais formaram um círculo em volta deles, prontos para atacar, caso fosse necessário, ou impedir que alguém lançasse um feitiço.

A velocidade dos feitiços era impressionante. Via-se apenas flashes de luz coloridas voando de um lado para o outro.

Voldemort estava furioso por Dumbledore ter aparecido, porém, esse parecia tranqüilo, como se nada temesse.

Enquanto isso, o tempo pareceu parar a volta deles. Todos olhavam temerosos ou abismados com os acontecimentos.

Pouco tempo depois, os professores, silenciosamente, começaram a distanciar os alunos dali, caso os comensais voltassem a atacar.

A cada instante, Voldemort lançava maldições imperdoáveis, mas o diretor as desviava com facilidade.

Porém, um grito chamou a atenção de todos. Os dementadores começavam a se aproximar da multidão, pois os patronos haviam sumido. Uma quintanista perto da floresta estava sendo atacada por um deles.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer algo, um cervo prateado correu para cima do dementador, afastando-o da garota.

- Mas... Parece o meu patrono – comentou Tiago, olhando confuso para o patrono.

- Harry! – exclamou Gina.

- Esse patrono é dele? – perguntou Lily.

- É sim – respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

- Ah, que alívio! – exclamou a ruiva, colocando a mão no peito.

- Que bom que ele está bem – falou Sirius. No momento seguinte, Harry saiu da floresta e mandou seu patrono investir contra o maior número de dementadores que podia.

- Vamos! – falou Kely. Todos juntos, começaram a conjurar patronos. Porém, apenas Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Gina conseguiram sucesso. Os demais não passaram de uma fumaça prateada, que sumiu logo depois.

- Droga! Não consigo! – reclamou Lílian.

- Pense na sua lembrança mais feliz e deixe que ela tome conta de você – disse Tiago, ao ouvido dela. – Pronto? – perguntou e ela confirmou.

- _Expecto Patronum! – _gritou ela, porém, conseguiu apenas uma fumaça mais forte.

- A lembrança não foi forte o suficiente – falou Tiago. – Pense em uma mais forte. Pense no dia em que te levei para aquela gruta, se lembra?

- Claro – respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

- Estava feliz aquele dia?

- Muito...

- Então se lembre do momento mais feliz naquela gruta e deixe que tome conta de você completamente – continuou o rapaz.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – gritou ela, outra vez. Desta, uma corsa prateada irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha e começou a investir contra os dementadores.

- Muito bem – elogiou Tiago.

A luta entre Voldemort e Dumbledore ainda não havia terminado. Uma hora um dos dois cederia. O problema era quem seria esse: Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Com um sinal quase imperceptível de Voldemort, os comensais voltaram a lutar contra os alunos, professores e aurores. Mas dois deles entraram no castelo, a procura de algo que Voldemort desejava: uma relíquia que o faria ter, agora, um objeto de cada fundador da escola.

**

**N/a: **aí está o capítulo 46, espero que gostem!!!

**yin_fa: **seja bem-vinda! brigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**L. Potter: **auahsuahsuahsua sim, dementadores, eles tinham que aparecer alguma hora =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**AnnaWeasley15: **rsrs não fiz de propósito, não, eu prometo! Sábado minha internet caiu e só voltou na quarta fim da tarde,na quinta fui viajar, cheguei agora e vim postar =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!!

**Leeh: **uahsuahsu mando sim, por e-mail ainda, aí você imprimi e dá um toque de varinha! *-* Obrigada, é óoooootimo saber que gosta da fic assim, fico emocionada *-* Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!

Acho que o próximo post virá no domingo ou segunda que vem, o capítulo "Novos começos"... Um pedacinho deles pra vocês:

"_- Você não venceu, Tom, e, cedo ou tarde, vai perceber isso._

_- É uma história muito bem ensaiada, mas já cansei disso! Avada Kedavra! – gritou Voldemort, com a varinha apontada para os dois. Uma forte luz verde saiu de sua varinha em direção a eles._

_Tudo ocorreu numa fração de segundo. Gritos abafados surgiram por toda parte. Uma explosão. Um alto pio. Uma densa poeira subiu no local onde os três estavam. Um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Voldemort."_

Hehe, não me matem, eu disse que era só um pedacinho!

Beijosss!


	48. Novos começos

Cap. 47 – Novos começos

Os comensais, Snape e Malfoy, correram até o escritório do diretor e disseram a senha à gárgula, a senha que ouviram poucos dias atrás, quando ficaram escondidos esperando alguém entrar no escritório de Dumbledore.

Subiram e, quando entraram, os quadros começaram a protestar em relação à presença dos dois ali.

Porém, eles não se importaram e iniciaram logo a procura à espada de Grifinória. Depois de terem revirado todo o escritório e não encontrarem nada, retornaram aos terrenos, onde a luta era travada. Um deles fez o sinal a Voldemort, avisando que o objeto não estava lá.

- Onde a guardou, Dumbledore? – perguntou Voldemort, com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

- Pode ter certeza que não vai conseguir o que quer – respondeu Dumbledore, calmamente.

- Não sabe o que procuro, como pode saber que não vou conseguir? Depois que eu matar você, todos se curvarão a mim e com tanta ajudinha, vou encontrar, não importa se você diga ou não – retrucou.

- Ah, você é tão tolo, Tom, que não percebe o que está na sua frente.

- Não vou tolerar isso! – gritou Voldemort. Todos os comensais pararam outra vez e um deles lançou um feitiço pelas costas do diretor. Este foi lançado a alguns metros e, enquanto isso, Voldemort seguiu correndo em direção ao castelo, sozinho.

Antes que pudesse entrar, Harry, que já estava pronto para isso, se colocou na sua frente.

- Saia da frente, garoto! – exclamou Voldemort, erguendo a varinha, pronto para matar Harry.

- Não! – gritou Lílian, apavorada.

- Eu não tenho medo de matar ninguém, garoto. É bom sair da minha frente – falou Voldemort, em tom de ameaça.

- Saiba, então, que você também pode morrer – retrucou Harry.

- Garoto idiota, não faz idéia de tudo o que eu já fiz, eu fui mais longe do que qualquer um no caminho da imortalidade.

- Tem certeza? Certeza absoluta disso?

- Não seja tolo! Ninguém foi tão longe como eu!

- Nisso tem razão, ninguém tem tanto medo da morte como você – provocou Harry.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada! – gritou Voldemort, furioso.

- Se não tivesse, não teria feito seis Horcruxes. Tão desesperado para driblar a morte – falou Harry, calmamente, embora seu coração estivesse a mil.

Nesse momento, Voldemort arregalou os olhos. Nem seus comensais sabiam daqueles preciosos objetos que continham um pedaço da alma de seu mestre, como é que um garoto saberia de tal coisa?

Lílian, estava desesperada, com medo de algo acontecer com seu filho. Kely segurava a ruiva, para que ela não saísse correndo e Sirius segurava Tiago, impedindo o garoto de começar a lutar com Voldemort ali mesmo.

Todos estavam em silêncio, agora, não eram ouvidas nem as respirações das pessoas. Toda a atenção estava concentrada nos dois.

- Não sabe o que falar? – continuou Harry, vendo que Voldemort nada falaria.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe – respondeu Voldemort, finalmente, parecendo confiante.

- Não sei, é? Onde está sua preciosa cobrinha de estimação, Nagini? Uma de suas Horcruxes?

Voldemort estava ficando mais furioso a cada momento, mas não pôde deixar de olhar para os lados, a procura da enorme cobra, que sempre o seguia. Quando não a viu, voltou a olhar para Harry.

- O que fez com ela? – perguntou, num sussurro furioso.

- Ainda não sabe? Então vou lhe explicar. Não há mais Horcruxes, Voldemort, você é um ser mortal, agora, como todos nós. Não é mais o diferente, como sempre quis ser. A única coisa que o diferencia dos outros é a maldade, a crueldade que existe dentro de você. A incapacidade de ser humano.

- Isso é mentira! – gritou ele, com os olhos vermelhos, tamanha sua raiva.

- Ah, é? Pergunte à Belatriz Lestrange onde está a Taça de Lufa-Lufa, entregue em suas mãos, para ser guardada em segurança. Pergunte a Lúcio Malfoy onde está o diário que lhe entregou, onde estavam guardadas suas memórias nessa escola. Algum dia percebeu que o anel na casa de Servolo Riddle era falso? O Diadema de Corvinal, guardado na Sala Precisa, ainda está lá? E, se ainda estou mentindo, por que estaria com isso? – terminou Harry, tirando o medalhão de Sonserina, furado pela espada, do bolso das vestes.

Voldemort olhou bem para o medalhão, depois para Lúcio e Belatriz. Os dois não se manifestaram, desmentindo o que Harry havia dito.

- Tantas tentativas de ser imortal, Tom – falou Dumbledore, se postando ao lado de Harry, dando uma piscadela quase imperceptível para o garoto. – O mais importante é viver a vida do melhor modo possível. Há coisas piores do que morrer, mas você nunca viu isso.

- Você, Dumbledore, está inventando tudo isso para tentar fazer com que eu mude, como sempre me disse e pede para esse garoto falar. Saiba que eu nunca vou mudar, e nunca achei que você fosse mentir. Todos têm lados que não mostram, não é? – disse Voldemort, certo de tudo não passava de uma invenção.

- Ah, Tom, não minta para você mesmo. Sabe que eu não estou mentindo. Nem ele – falou Dumbledore.

- Eu vou matar você, Dumbledore, e finalmente tudo será meu, o mundo bruxo se curvará a mim, para sempre.

- Nada dura para sempre, nem mesmo você. Tudo o que você fez para ser imortal está acabado – respondeu Harry.

- Não se meta, garoto.

- Me meto, porque, por sua causa, minha vida foi arruinada. Você matou meus pais e todas as pessoas que eu amo. Mas você não entende isso, não é? Não é capaz de amar. Um coração cheio de ódio como o seu não vê as coisas boas da vida.

- Não duvido que tenha matado sua família. Mas me desculpe se não lembro quem é – disse Voldemort, irônico.

- Nunca vai se lembrar, a não ser que seja capaz de ver o futuro – retrucou Harry. – Mas acho que essa ainda não é uma de suas habilidades. Meus pais, Lílian e Tiago Potter. Tudo por causa de uma profecia feita por uma professora de Adivinhação. O menino capaz de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima, ele nascerá ao fim do sétimo mês e terá um poder que o Lorde desconhece, dizia ela. Eu nasci, mas outro menino também nasceu ao fim de julho. Você escolheu me matar quando bebê, para não oferecer nenhum perigo. Matou meus pais, mas minha mãe usou uma poderosa magia antiga que impedia que você fizesse algo comigo. A Maldição da Morte se virou contra você, mas como não podia morrer, virou um espírito. Mas acabou com minha família.

Não se ouvia nenhum ruído, todos estavam abismados com a história contada por Harry. Os comensais estavam do mesmo modo. Nenhum deles sabia sobre as Horcruxes.

- Já chega! Ninguém pode e nem poderá me vencer e vou provar isso! – gritou Voldemort, rompendo o silêncio pesado. Ao longe, um bando de pássaros saiu voando por entre as copas dos altos pinheiros da Floresta Proibida.

- Ainda não acredita, não é, Tom? – indagou Dumbledore, suspirando.

- Cuidei para que ninguém nunca pudesse me vencer, fui mais longe do que qualquer um sequer pudesse imaginar. Não acredito nas invenções de um garotinho e de um velho, como vocês – continuou, erguendo a varinha. Harry apertou a sua e Dumbledore nada fez.

- Eu lhe avisei, mas sei que nada pode fazê-lo mudar. Já foi tomado completamente pelo ódio e ambição – disse o diretor.

- Não acredito pelo simples fato de que nada pode destruir as minhas Horcruxes. Possuem mais magia negra do que qualquer outra coisa. Nada tem poder suficiente para isso – disse Voldemort, confiante.

- Mais uma vez você se engana – dessa vez quem falou foi Harry. Colocou a mão no interior das vestes e tirou o chapéu velho e esfiapado.

- Um chapéu velho? – questionou Voldemort, com uma risada fria e aguda.

- Não – continuou Harry. – Afinal, quem vê cara não vê coração, não é? – terminou, colocando a mão dentro do chapéu e tirando a espada de Grifinória de seu interior.

- O quê? Ela estava aí o tempo todo! – falou Voldemort, para si mesmo.

- Agora acredita no que dissemos? Você, Tom, conhece o poder da espada de Grifinória e estava a procura dela. Teria, assim, um objeto de cada um dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que pesquisou tudo sobre todos os objetos – disse o diretor.

Voldemort se recusava a acreditar em tudo.

- Você é um bruxo poderoso, Dumbledore, sei disso. Mas meus poderes vão mais além dos seus. E nada pode me matar.

- Abra os olhos e verá que está mentindo – falou Harry. – Durante todos esses anos que se dedicou à magia negra, se fechou e passou a acreditar que era o mais poderoso, que nada era capaz de te vencer, mas não pôde ver o que está bem na sua frente.

- Eu sei o que falo, garoto. E vou provar isso agora mesmo – continuou, estreitando os olhos.

- Tom, quando perceber que está errado, será tarde demais para voltar atrás – comentou Dumbledore.

- Não pretendo voltar atrás. Nunca me arrependi de nada em minha vida, não é agora que isso acontecerá.

- Você sempre foi um garoto tão inteligente e esperto. Por que se nega a ver que o que falamos é a mais pura verdade? – indagou o diretor.

- Por que reconheço quando as pessoas mentem. Você só não quer admitir que perdeu, Dumbledore.

- E qual é o prêmio? Vidas arruinadas? Maldade sem tamanho? Você só pensa em você – falou Harry.

- Você não venceu, Tom, e, cedo ou tarde, vai perceber isso.

- É uma história muito bem ensaiada, mas já cansei disso! _Avada Kedavra! – _gritou Voldemort, com a varinha apontada para os dois. Uma forte luz verde saiu de sua varinha em direção a eles.

Tudo ocorreu numa fração de segundo. Gritos abafados surgiram por toda parte. Uma explosão. Um alto pio. Uma densa poeira subiu no local onde os três estavam. Um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Voldemort.

Porém, quando a poeira baixou, o sorriso frio de Voldemort se desfez rapidamente ao ver Dumbledore se levantar e ajudar Harry. Os dois estavam sujos de terra, mas estavam _vivos._

Lily chorava baixinho abraçada a Tiago, e Gina tentava segurar as lágrimas, desde o momento em que Voldemort lançara a Maldição da Morte.

- Lily! Lily! – chamou Tiago, mas a garota continuava chorando. Não queria olhar para a cena, mas quando Tiago virou-a e pediu para abrir os olhos foi que ela viu o que realmente acontecera. Dumbledore e seu filho estavam de pé, a frente de Voldemort, que parecia aborrecido.

Um largo sorriso surgiu em meio às lagrimas da ruiva e o alívio tomou conta de seu peito, porém, ainda não tinha acabado.

- Como...? – começou Harry, olhando para Dumbledore e viu o diretor colocando uma minúscula fênix no bolso das vestes.

Foi então que entendeu tudo. O pio que escutara pertencia a Fawkes. A fênix deveria ter absorvido o feitiço e queimou, mas renasceu das cinzas, assim como a noite do Ministério da Magia, quando Dumbledore batalhou contra Voldemort.

- Não! – gritou Voldemort. – Não é possível!

- Ah, é sim – disse Dumbledore, tirando a poeira das vestes. – Pare de se enganar, Tom. Você está sendo irracional.

- Agora não há mais fênix para te salvar, Dumbledore – continuou Voldemort, com uma expressão de louco, erguendo a varinha mais uma vez.

O alívio de todos ao verem que os dois estavam vivos foi embora ao ver o lorde pronto para atacar mais uma vez. E a tensão retornou juntamente com o medo.

- Não cometa mais um erro, Tom.

- Erro foi você não ter morrido da primeira vez. Mas agora não vai haver erro. É o fim para você. _Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou Voldemort, pela segunda vez.

Harry e Dumbledore conjuraram um poderoso escudo, jamais visto por ninguém ali. O raio de luz verde, por fim, bateu no escudo, que mandou o raio de volta, na mesma direção que veio. O feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.

Finalmente, Voldemort caiu no chão, sem vida.

- Não há fim, Tom. Apenas novos começos – falou Dumbledore, se aproximando do corpo, com uma expressão entristecida. – Queria que tivesse ido para o lado certo, mas, infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

Todos ainda estavam em choque com o que acontecera. Não podiam acreditar no que viam. Voldemort finalmente foi vencido. As lágrimas foram substituídas pelo sorriso, o medo, pelo alívio.

Os aurores agiram rapidamente e prenderam os comensais, que estavam prontos para fugir, frente à derrota de seu mestre.

O sol pareceu sorrir para eles, o frio desaparecer, o dia brilhar. Os dementadores foram embora, assim como todas as criaturas que estavam sob o comando de Voldemort.

Gina saiu correndo dentre a multidão e abraçou Harry fortemente.

- Conseguimos! – disse ela, deixando as lágrimas, agora de felicidade, rolarem por seu rosto.

- Deu tudo certo – falou Lily, com os olhos brilhando.

- Nada pode me fazer mais feliz do que o pensamento de que vou viver ao seu lado por muitos e muitos anos – disse Tiago, sorrindo e beijando a ruiva.

Os aurores levaram os comensais direto para Azkaban. E Pedro, descobriu-se, estava entre eles.

Com a morte de Voldemort, os dementadores retornaram a seus postos e não obedeceriam a nenhum comensal.

Alguns comensais morreram, atingidos por seus próprios feitiços, quando alguém os desviava, porém foram apenas três deles. Por sorte, nenhum aluno, professor ou auror havia morrido.

Tudo o que havia sido destruído pelos comensais, foi reparado rapidamente e todos, alegres, entraram no castelo, para almoçar.

Depois do almoço, cada um foi para sua respectiva Sala Comunal, descansar, conversar e se arrumar para a comemoração que haveria pela noite.

Harry tomou um banho e foi até o escritório de Dumbledore. Bateu três vezes e o diretor mandou entrar.

- Ah, olá, Harry. Sabia que viria – falou ele, sorrindo. – Sente-se! – indicou a cadeira a sua frente e Harry se sentou.

- Eu não... Acreditei que um feitiço escudo fosse funcionar, mas, mesmo assim, conjurei-o – começou Harry, pela parte que mais lhe intrigava.

- Não foi um feitiço escudo qualquer, Harry. Aquele é o mais poderoso. Nunca funcionaria contra uma Maldição da Morte, como sabe, nada pode ser usado contra ela. Mas, você sabe por que deu certo?

- Não, senhor – respondeu Harry.

- O poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece – explicou Dumbledore, olhando para Harry por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua.

- O amor – falou Harry, mais para si mesmo, mas o diretor escutou.

- Exatamente, Harry, o amor. Não há nada mais...

- Poderoso do que o amor – completou o garoto.

- Isso. Os dois escudos juntos, e o amor. Nada poderia vencer isso. Mas Voldemort, fechado a qualquer tipo de sentimento, que somente via o ódio, não era capaz de compreender a complexidade do amor e seu poder.

- Ele achava que era um sentimento inútil – complementou Harry.

- Você é um bruxo muito poderoso, Harry. Todas aquelas lembranças de seus pais, e das perdas que sofreu quando era criança aumentaram seu poder, o amor que sente por ele, o esforço que fez para que eles sobrevivessem, tudo isso ajudou – explicou Dumbledore, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Fico tão... Feliz em saber que tudo finalmente terminou. Que meus pais vão viver, que todos que sofreriam por causa de Voldemort ficarão bem e todos os problemas e a dor que ele causou não mais acontecerão – falou o garoto, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry. Muitos teriam desistido nos primeiros problemas que aparecessem, mas você continuou em frente, superando todos eles, mesmo sabendo que poderia dar errado.

Harry sorriu e se levantou. Foi até uma prateleira, retirou o chapéu esfiapado das vestes, a espada de dentro e depositou-o ali, onde ele ficou imóvel.

Olhou bem para a espada. A lâmina ainda continha o sangue da cobra, a última Horcrux. Foi então que se recordou.

- Professor, e quanto à Câmara Secreta? – perguntou, lembrando-se do Basilisco.

- Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo. – Mas, por enquanto, esqueça isso e aproveite o momento com seus pais e amigos.

- Quer dizer, Dumbledore, que o Lorde das Trevas finalmente foi derrotado? – questionou um dos quadros. Nenhum deles fingia estar dormindo.

- Sim, ele foi derrotado – confirmou Dumbledore.

- Finalmente! – comemoraram os ocupantes do quadros, sorrindo e mudando de molduras, para se cumprimentarem.

- E lembre-se, Harry. Não há fins, somente novos começos – falou Dumbledore, piscando um olho.

- Até mais tarde, professor – despediu-se Harry, saindo do escritório, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Ao passar pelo Saguão de Entrada, olhou para fora e viu que o corpo de Voldemort já havia sido removido. Sorriu ao pensar que tudo deu certo, seu futuro estava mudado, seus pais ficariam vivos.

Uma fina lágrima de felicidade desceu por sua face ao se lembrar de tudo o que fizeram, todo o esforço para acabar com Voldemort. E agora via que tudo isso valeu a pena.

Em alguns momentos, pensara que era loucura tentar mudar o futuro de modo tão radical, mas ficou feliz que não tivesse desistido.

Não soube quanto tempo ficara ali, olhando para os terrenos e pensando. Somente voltou à realidade quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ao se virar, viu que era Gina.

- Em que tanto pensa? – perguntou ela. – Estou aqui há, pelo menos, dez minutos e você está longe...

- Em tudo o que passamos, todos esses meses, o esforço, tudo valeu a pena. Finalmente acabou e deu certo – respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

- Deu – repetiu ela, sorrindo também. Se aproximou do garoto e beijou-o docemente. – Vamos?

- Para onde? – indagou Harry.

- Estão todos esperando na Sala Comunal – falou ela, puxando-o pelo braço.

Ao entrarem pelo buraco do retrato, começaram a cumprimentar Harry e apertar sua mão. Todos estavam imensamente felizes que a fase de Voldemort acabara.

Ao se desvencilhar dos estudantes, se sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira, onde já estavam Gina, Sirius, Kely, Alice, Frank, Clara, Tiago e Lily.

Sua mãe se levantou e abraçou-o fortemente. Em seguida, começou a chorar.

- Obrigada, Harry. Sem você nada disso seria possível – agradeceu ela.

- Obrigado. Graças a você todas as futuras vítimas de Voldemort viverão – agradeceu Tiago, abraçando o filho, juntamente a Lílian.

- Pedro era um comensal, por isso sumia por tanto tempo – comentou Kely.

- É, mas teve o que mereceu por escolher esse caminho – falou Sirius e todos concordaram.

- Desconfiamos disso, mas nunca falamos nada – completou Tiago.

- E agora não podemos fazer nada – disse Frank.

- E ele já foi levado, então, vamos esquecer isso – pediu Alice.

Ficaram conversando até as cinco. Então, os marotos subiram para o dormitório masculino e as garotas, para o feminino, se arrumarem para o banquete.

As seis e meia, todos os garotos estavam prontos. Desceram para a Sala Comunal e, como de costume, elas ainda não tinham terminado. Sentaram-se nos sofás para esperá-las.

- Cara, como garotas são demoradas! – comentou Sirius, às sete e quinze.

- Quando o assunto é se arrumar, elas demoram uma eternidade, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, rindo.

- Isso porque é uma comemoração simples, imagina no dia que se casarem, terão que começar a se aprontar um dia antes – falou Harry, fazendo todos rirem.

- E a Tonks, Aluado? – questionou Sirius.

- O que tem? – respondeu Remo, com outra pergunta.

- Não se faça de desentendido, voltou com ela ou não? – perguntou Frank.

- Eu... Sim – respondeu Remo, corando.

- E por que ficou vermelho? – indagou Harry, rindo e fazendo os amigos irem também.

- Timidez excessiva – respondeu alguém, atrás deles. Ao se virarem, viram que era Tonks quem falava. A menina estava com os cabelos azuis, para combinar com a roupa.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos, as meninas desceram do dormitório.

- Até que enfim! – exclamaram Tiago e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

- Se acostume, terá que conviver com isso pelo resto da sua vida – falou Lily, rindo.

- Estou tentando, mas é complicado! Vocês são muito enroladas! – respondeu Tiago.

- Vamos? O banquete já deve estar começando – disse Clara e todos seguiram para o Salão Principal.

Ele estava quase lotado quando chegaram. Todos conversavam alegremente, apenas alguns alunos da Sonserina não pareciam muito felizes com a situação.

Os onze se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória e, em poucos minutos, Dumbledore se levantou para falar e o salão inteiro silenciou.

- Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer a uma pessoa que tornou possível acabar com esse terror que dominava a comunidade bruxa desde um bom tempo atrás. Obrigada Harry Potter – começou ele, erguendo a taça, gesto seguido por todos os estudantes. – Finalmente tudo terminou e poderemos viver em paz, coisa que foi muito difícil de ser alcançada até agora. E, só mais uma coisa: bom apetite! – terminou, e as mesas rangeram sob o peso de diversas travessas, pratos e jarras, cheios de uma deliciosa comida.

Imediatamente, o barulho de talheres foi ouvido, a conversa retornou e a paz reapareceu.

Depois que todos terminaram de jantar, as mesas ficaram limpas outra vez e Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez.

- Só quero dar mais um aviso – começou ele. – Em razão de tudo o que ocorreu nesses últimos dias, o último jogo de quadribol, Grifinória contra Corvinal, pela Taça de Quadribol, foi transferido para depois das provas finais. Boa noite.

Os alunos começaram a se levantar e seguir para suas respectivas Salas Comunais, tirar um bom descanso depois do dia cheio que tiveram.

A manhã seguinte estava clara e com temperatura amena. Os marotos acordaram atrasados e se arrumaram com pressa, para não chegarem tarde na aula e ganharem uma detenção de presente.

As meninas já estavam no Salão Principal, terminando o café, quando eles chegaram.

- Se demorassem mais um segundo iríamos invadir o dormitório e arrastar vocês pela orelha! – ameaçou Clara, se fingindo de brava.

- Por que tanta maldade? – perguntou Tiago, espantado.

- Influência da Lily – sussurrou Kely.

- Está virando CDF, priminha? – questionou Tiago, rindo e se sentando.

- Se vocês têm noção de alguma coisa, os NIEMs começam na semana que vem – respondeu Lily, sem olhar para ninguém, pois estava ocupada lendo um livro.

- O que ela tem? – indagou Sirius, se servindo de ovos com bacon e suco de laranja.

- Você sabe como ela fica antes de provas – respondeu Alice.

- Ainda mais provas tão importantes como essas – complementou Gina.

- Vou sofrer... O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – perguntou Tiago, fingindo chorar, mas nem assim a ruiva prestou atenção. – Legal, me trocou por livros – terminou, fechando a cara.

- É bom se acostumar, pai, escolheu justo ela, a mais estudiosa da série para namorar – falou Harry, rindo.

Os marotos comeram rapidamente e, quando estavam terminando, Lily se levantou, pegou suas coisas e, ainda sem parar de ler, começou a andar em direção à saída do salão.

- Ela ficou assim por causa do que eu disse? – perguntou Tiago, com a boca entreaberta, olhando para a ruiva que passava, agora pelas portas do salão.

- Não – respondeu Kely. - Para falar a verdade, duvido que ela tenha sequer escutado o que vocês disseram.

- É só começo, quando chegarem as provas, fica pior – falou Sirius.

- Obrigado, ajudou muito a levantar o ânimo – ironizou Tiago, pegando suas coisas e seguindo para a primeira aula do dia.

Durante as aulas, os professores não pararam de dar revisões, exercícios e falar sobre os NIEMs, sua importância (discurso que os alunos já ouviram centenas de vezes) e o fim do período escolar.

Em razão disso, iniciaram-se as crises. Uma setimanista da Corvinal, durante a aula de Transfiguração, começou a passar mal e teve que ser levada às pressas para a ala hospitalar.

Outra se derramou em lágrimas, repetindo mais de mil vezes que não era inteligente o suficiente para passar nos exames e que iria fugir da escola.

O tradicional mercado negro de produtos milagrosos, que poderiam fazer quem o tomasse mais inteligente, ou fazer o cérebro crescer, surgiu, dando mais trabalho para os monitores.

- Eu não agüento mais! – exclamou Lily, terça à noite, se largando no sofá, com a cara fechada.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Tiago, fechando seu livro.

- Qual o problema? Esses idiotas ficam misturando um bando de substâncias que não ajudam, ou pior, fazem mal, e vendem como produtos milagrosos! – respondeu ela, brava. Se levantou e foi até o dormitório, pegar seu material para estudar.

- Ela está estressada, maravilha! – falou Tiago, respirando fundo.

- Depois das provas passa – falou Gina.

- Mas até lá tenho que agüentar o mau-humor – respondeu Tiago.

- E é melhor não falar nada, a não ser que queira piorar a situação – disse Lílian, descendo as escadas.

Pouco tempo depois, subiram para dormir, depois de mais um dia mergulhados nos estudos. Apenas Lily ficou, dizendo que subiria em alguns minutos. Mas todos conheciam essa desculpa.

A ruiva falava que subiria em pouco tempo, mas ficava até as duas da manhã estudando, acordava as cinco e voltava a estudar. Quase não comia, pois, na hora das refeições, ficava na biblioteca.

Mas, pelo visto, Lílian não era a única que estava estudando demais. Vários alunos acabavam dormindo nas aulas e andavam com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras.

Na sexta-feira a noite, como de costume, todos subiram e Lily continuou na Sala Comunal. Quase meia noite, Tiago ainda estava acordado. Se levantou e cobriu-se com a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar os amigos, abriu a porta do dormitório e desceu as escadas vagarosamente. Ao olhar para a mesa, viu a ruiva quase dormindo, mas lutando para se manter acordada e terminar de ler um enorme livro, aberto a sua frente.

Ele foi até ela e se sentou, tirando a capa. Tal era o sono, que ela nem percebeu que o garoto estava ali.

- Vamos, você precisa dormir – falou ele, sobressaltando-a.

- Não, preciso terminar de ler isso – respondeu ela, ao se recompor, mas com a voz cansada.

- Não, você tem que dormir – insistiu ele. – Não dorme bem há dias, nem come direito, até emagreceu. Vamos.

Lílian tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu. Tiago cobriu os dois e levou-a até a cozinha, mesmo contra a vontade dela.

- Não quero ir, me deixe voltar! – reclamava ela.

- Precisa comer alguma coisa, se não, vai acabar desmaiando nos exames e não vai conseguir terminá-los!

- Mas eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Tiago.

- Se reclamar, vão acabar encontrando nós dois. Quer levar uma detenção? – indagou ele, fazendo-a ficar quieta, com medo de ficar em detenção.

Chegaram até um quadro de uma fruteira. Lily olhou de forma confusa para ele. Tiago colocou a mão para fora da capa e fez cócegas na pêra. Imediatamente, ela se transformou em uma maçaneta.

Ele tirou a capa, abriu a porta e entrou. Rapidamente, os elfos vieram atendê-los.

- Em que podemos lhe servir, senhor?

- Aceita uma xícara de chá, meu senhor?

- Alguns biscoitos? – perguntavam eles, com bandejas e mais bandejas nas mãos, erguidas para o alto.

- Sentem-se! – disse um elfo, mais velho, empurrando-os pela cintura até um grande banco e fazendo os dois se sentarem.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Tiago, pegando biscoitos, bolinhos e duas xícaras de chá. Lily comeu bem e, depois que terminaram, foram embora, com uma grande dificuldade, pois os elfos queriam dar mais e mais coisas para eles.

Por fim, saíram da cozinha com os bolsos cheios de guloseimas. Ao fecharem o quadro, vestiram a Capa de Invisibilidade e começaram o caminho de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

Por sorte, não esbarraram em ninguém, mas foi por um triz. No corredor do segundo andar, os monitores da Sonserina estavam terminando a ronda e quase bateram nos dois.

Os monitores perceberam a presença de alguém, por causa dos barulhos dos passos e começaram a apalpar o nada, a procura de alguém.

- Escutou isso? – perguntou Malfoy ao companheiro, procurando de onde viera o barulho.

- Hã... O quê? – indagou.

- Passos – respondeu Malfoy, sussurrando. – Tem alguém fora da cama e eu vou ter prazer em encontrar e dar uma boa detenção. Ainda mais se forem aqueles idiotas da Grifinória, estão merecendo um castigo – explicou o loiro, abrindo um sorriso malvado.

Tiago e Lílian tiveram que se encolher ao lado de uma armadura e esperar que os dois desistissem e fossem embora.

Porém, foi somente quinze minutos depois que os dois foram embora. Ainda sob a capa, eles tiveram que trocar de lugar vagarosamente e sem fazer barulho para que os monitores não percebessem a presença deles.

Não poderiam sair correndo, pois escutariam e a capa, não sendo muito grande, não os cobria totalmente. Ao chegarem na Sala Comunal, viram que já eram uma e meia da manhã.

- Estava com fome, hein? – comentou ele.

- Acho que sim… - respondeu Lily, com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou Tiago à ruiva.

- Vou só guardar minhas coisas e já subo – respondeu ela, sem olhar para o garoto e começando a guardar as coisas lentamente.

- Está bem... – respondeu Tiago, ainda meio desconfiado que ela fosse continuar a estudar. Mas, se isso acontecesse, ele teria que apelar no dia seguinte.

Dito e feito. Acordou na manhã seguinte, antes de seus amigos, se arrumou e desceu para a Sala Comunal. A garota estava ali, com a roupa do dia anterior, dormindo sobre os livros.

Foi até ela, se sentou e começou a chamá-la, mas não teve sucesso. Finalmente, conseguiu que ela acordasse, quinze minutos depois.

- Até que enfim você acordou! Estou tentando te chamar há mais de quinze minutos! – exclamou ele. Foi então que a ruiva entrou em desespero.

- Preciso estudar! Os exames são hoje e não estudei nada! Não sei nada!

- Calma! – pediu Tiago. – Hoje é sexta e os exames só começam na segunda.

- Ah, que alívio – falou ela, mas entrou em desespero outra vez.

- Perdi as aulas! Ai meu Merlin, preciso correr, estou atrasada, vou ficar em detenção!

- Ei, pára, está bem? – pediu Tiago, segurando-a e impedindo a ruiva de sair correndo, fazendo-a cair sentada em seu colo. – Você não está atrasada, ainda falta meia hora para o café da manhã.

- Ah, que bom – falou ela, se acalmando.

- Só acho que você está estudando demais. Fica estressada, quase não dorme, não come. Isso não é bom para você.

- Não acho.

- Se continuar assim, vai acabar desmaiando nos exames e será bem pior – disse Tiago, sério. – e você me trocou completamente pelos livros! – completou, fingindo estar indignado.

- Desculpe, é que fico assim antes de exames... – desculpou-se a ruiva.

- E não ganho um beijo desde terça-feira! – reclamou ele, fazendo-a rir. Ela abraçou-o e beijou o maroto.

- Será que o casalzinho pode se agarrar em outro lugar? Tem crianças aqui, sabia? – brincou Sirius, descendo as escadas, junto com os marotos.

- Criança só se for você, Almofadinhas – respondeu Tiago, ao se afastar de Lily, fazendo Sirius fechar a cara.

- Almofadinhas, depois dessa eu ficaria quieto – aconselhou Remo, rindo.

- E todos contra mim outra vez, eu mereço! – dramatizou Sirius, se jogando no sofá.

Pouco tempo depois, as meninas desceram.

- Vamos tomar café? – chamou Kely.

- E eu não ganho nem um beijinho? – indagou Sirius, fazendo bico.

- Só se você se comportar e estudar – respondeu a garota.

- Por que todos resolveram ir contra mim, hoje? – perguntou ele, fechando mais ainda a cara.

Após o café, seguiram para as aulas. Foram exatamente iguais a todas da semana: revisões e exercícios que, provavelmente, cairiam nos NIEMs.

O resto do dia se passou da mesma forma. Após as aulas, as refeições e, depois delas, o estudo.

Eram onze da noite e somente os marotos e as meninas continuavam na sala.

- Que sono! – exclamou Clara, bocejando.

- Vamos dormir, é bom ficarmos descansados para as provas – falou Frank e todos concordaram, menos Lílian, que continuava lendo as anotações.

- Vamos, Lily? – perguntou Kely. Eles já estavam de pé, somente a ruiva continuava sentada.

- Podem ir na frente, vou terminar essa página e já vou – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Está bem – disse Gina, subindo as escadas. Os demais também subiram, exceto Tiago.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Lily olhou para frente, levou um susto ao ver que Tiago continuava ali. Pensava que estava sozinha.

- Por que ainda está aqui? – perguntou ela, se recuperando do susto.

- Pergunto o mesmo – respondeu ele, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Estou terminando de estudar.

- E eu estou aqui para impedir que você passe mais uma noite estudando – respondeu ele.

- Mas eu... – começou Lily, porém, foi interrompida por Tiago.

- Você não precisa mais estudar, já estudou o suficiente e tenho certeza que vai passar com "ótimo" em todas as matérias.

- Não adianta argumentar, não é? – indagou a ruiva, sem a menor vontade de discutir.

- Não. Ainda bem que me conhece – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Se não te conhecesse, não estaríamos noivos – falou ela, se levantando e colocando o material na bolsa.

- E eu seria muito infeliz... – comentou Tiago, se aproximando.

- Sabe... Eu achava impossível sequer pensar que um dia falaria normalmente com você. Mas aqui estamos, juntos... – disse a ruiva, sorrindo. – O mundo dá voltas...

- E a minha sorte foi que, em uma delas, eu te encontrei. Não me lembro em qual foi, já que estava ocupado observando a coisa mais bela que já havia visto – falou Tiago, enlaçando-a pela cintura e puxando-a mais para perto.

- Que lindo – falou Lily, com a voz fraca.

- Essa foi apenas uma de muitas coisas lindas que vai ouvir de mim pelo resto das nossas vidas – respondeu Tiago, encostando seus lábios nos dela, sentindo o calor de sua pele macia...

Pediu passagem e aprofundou o beijo. Por alguns instantes, não conseguiram se separar, tão forte era a atração entre os dois.

Ao se afastarem, os dois estavam ofegantes e sorridentes.

- Há muito tempo eu não ganhava um beijo desse, sabia? – reclamou Tiago, fazendo bico.

- Não fique assim! Eu te dou mais um! – respondeu ela, beijando-o novamente.

- Vamos subir? – questionou Tiago, ao se separarem.

- Não posso nem ler mais uma página? – implorou ela, fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ei, essa cara é do Almofadinhas. E nunca funcionou comigo, para sua informação.

- Ah... – reclamou a ruiva.

- E eu sei que, depois que eu for dormir, você voltará para cá, continuar estudando. Então, para impedir isso, você dorme comigo hoje – falou Tiago, pegando-a no colo de repente e subindo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Tiago Potter me ponha no chão! – exigiu ela.

- Nem pensar, se eu fizer isso, você vai sair correndo, entrar no seu dormitório e eu não poderei ir até lá – respondeu ele, colocando-a no chão e abrindo a porta do dormitório. Empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Não vou dormir aqui, sozinha!

- Você não está sozinha, nós estamos aqui – falou Sirius, rindo.

- Vocês me entenderam! – exclamou ela. – Se eu dormir aqui, minhas amigas vão pensar que... – continuou, mas foi interrompida por Kely, abrindo a porta.

- Não vamos pensar nada, até porque faremos companhia a você – falou a garota.

- Quê? – indagou Lílian, confusa.

- É, dormiremos aqui hoje – explicou Gina.

- Mas eu preciso pegar minhas roupas! – disse Lily. – Ou alguém vai me impedir de colocar meu pijama também?

- Não, mas as meninas vão com você – falou Tiago.

- Por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar, também precisamos nos trocar – começou Alice.

- E, em segundo, vamos para fazer você voltar – disse Clara.

- Pois temos certeza de que, se você for, não vai querer voltar ou vai querer ler alguma coisa – continuou Kely.

- E isso demoraria mais algumas horas – terminou Gina.

- Estão todos contra mim agora? – perguntou a ruiva, indignada.

- É, tem que mudar um pouco, não é mesmo? – disse Frank.

- É, geralmente todos estão contra mim – explicou Sirius.

- Pelo menos hoje não é com ele – completou Remo, rindo.

- E não demorem! – complementou Harry.

Se chances de vencer, afinal, eram nove contra uma, a ruiva retornou o dormitório feminino para se trocar. Em meia hora, elas estavam de volta.

Kely usava uma camisola branca, Gina uma dourada, Alice uma azul marinho e Lily uma verde. Até Tonks estava lá, com Remo e usava uma camisola lilás.

Todos os meninos já estavam de pijamas. Bem, mais ou menos. O pijama deles era uma bermuda, já que estava calor.

- Só em pensar que temos que estudar nesses dias lindos, desanima – falou Sirius, suspirando.

- O que anima é pensar que, terminando as provas, estaremos livres – disse Tiago.

- Livres de quê? Depois terão que trabalhar – respondeu Lily.

- E ela desanima novamente... – disse Frank, rindo.

- Já é quase meia noite – anunciou Tiago. – Nem pensar em acordar antes das dez amanhã – terminou, olhando significativamente para Lily, que fechou a cara, mas acabou concordando.

Cada casal se deitou em uma cama e fecharam o cortinado. Rapidamente, em razão do cansaço que os estudos proporcionavam, todos dormiram.

Na manhã seguinte, o primeiro a acordar foi Tiago. Olhou no relógio e viu que eram apenas nove horas, mas não conseguiu dormir mais. Ficou observando sua ruiva dormir e se perdeu em pensamentos.

Só voltou a realidade quando Lily começou a se mexer e acordar.

- Bom dia, meu lírio! – sussurrou, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Bom dia – respondeu ela, se espreguiçando.

- É tão bom acordar ao seu lado...

- Queria que isso acontecesse todos os dias – falou ela, abrindo os olhos.

- Em breve, pode ter certeza – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo. Deu um beijo rápido nela e se levantou. Viu que nenhum de seus amigos havia acordado. Foi para o banheiro e se arrumou.

Ao sair, viu que Lílian não estava mais lá. Desceu, então, para a Sala Comunal. Em poucos minutos, ela desceu.

- Agora eu posso te dar um beijo decente – falou ele, beijando-a.

- Vamos tomar café? – chamou ela, ao se afastarem.

- Claro – concordou Tiago e os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato, em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando estavam quase terminando de comer, todos chegaram. Os dois resolveram esperar os amigos, afinal, teriam que voltar para os estudos depois.

- Qualquer coisa para enrolar um pouco antes de começar a estudar – comentou Tiago.

- Estudar não é tão ruim assim – repreendeu Lily.

- Porque você gosta disso, Lily – explicou Kely.

- Para nós é uma tortura ter que estudar! – dramatizou Sirius, fingindo estar morrendo.

- Quanto drama, também! – exclamou Lílian, rindo.

Ao terminarem de comer, saíram do salão e passaram em frente ao Saguão de Entrada.

- Está um dia tão bonito, por que não estudamos lá fora? – sugeriu Clara.

- Por mim, está perfeito – respondeu Tiago e todos concordaram. Foram até a torre da Grifinória, pegaram o material e seguiram para a faia a beira do lago, onde se sentaram.

Era uma manhã ensolarada, havia uma pequena camada de neblina que cobria os picos das montanhas a volta do castelo e o orvalho nas folhas brilhava com os raios de sol, parecendo gotas de ouro.

A superfície do lago estava lisa como o vidro, e uma leve brisa corria pelos terrenos. O dia seria quente, e poucas nuvens flutuavam no céu, altas e brancas como o algodão.

Com a concentração nos estudos, quase perderam a hora do almoço. Pela tarde, pararam para descansar durante uma hora e depois voltaram a estudar.

Após a janta, retornaram para a torre da Grifinória, onde estudaram por mais uma hora e, não agüentando mais ver livros e mais livros, pararam por aquela noite e ficaram conversando até as dez.

Então, foram todos dormir, pois, no dia seguinte, além de estudar a parte teórica das provas de segunda-feira – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia – treinariam alguns feitiços e encantamentos.

Como o dia anterior, amanheceu quente e com poucas nuvens. Logo cedo, o sol já brilhava intensamente.

Na parte da manhã, se concentraram na parte prática, os feitiços e, durante a tarde, na teórica – livros e anotações. A noite não agüentavam mais estudar, pararam após o jantar, se não estariam cansados demais nos exames.

Mais cedo dessa vez, as nove da noite, subiram para se deitar.

- Cara, não agüento mais estudar! – exclamou Tiago, se largando em sua cama, ou, pelo menos, pensava que era.

- Entendo... Eu sei que me ama, mas... Será que poderia ir para a sua cama e me deixar deitar na minha? – perguntou Sirius.

Tiago olhou para ele de forma confusa, enquanto Remo, Frank e Harry riam da situação.

- O quê? Essa é minha cama.

- Se olhar direito, vai perceber que não – falou Harry ao pai.

Tiago levantou a cabeça e percebeu que estava do lado oposto do dormitório, na cama de Sirius.

- Estou tão cansado que nem percebi isso, desculpa, Almofadinhas – disse Tiago, se levantando e se jogando em outra cama, que ainda não era a sua.

- E agora será que eu poderia deitar na MINHA cama, Pontas? – indagou Remo, rindo.

- Hã? – perguntou Tiago e, levantando a cabeça novamente, viu que estava na cama de Remo. – Ah, de novo, não! Quem é o próximo?

- Nenhum de nós – falou Frank, se levantando e, com a ajuda de Harry, deitaram Tiago na cama correta.

- Pronto, agora está no lugar certo – terminou Harry.

- Só cuidado para não acordar amanhã e cair pela janela pensando que é a porta, Pontas – disse Sirius, que não perdia uma oportunidade de zoar com o amigo, fazendo todos rirem, menos Tiago.

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado – respondeu Tiago, com os olhos pesados.

- Se não fosse, ninguém estaria rindo, Pontas – disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

Depois disso, todos se arrumaram e se deitaram. O dia seguinte seria longo...

**

**N/a: **aí está o capítulo 47, espero que gostem ;) Ahhhh! Mais seis capítulos e o epílogo e a fic termina!!!!! O.O

**yin_fa: **Obrigada *-* que bom que está gostando! Você é portuguesa? Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!!

**L. Potter: **auashuahsuahsuh eles tinham que aparecer uma hora XD Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley15: **aushauhsuahsuah não fiz de propósito, não!!! Finalmente, aí está o capítulo 47 =) Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews!

**Leeh: **aushuahsuh já enviei, é só ler uma fala do Tiago em voz alta que ele vai aparecer na sua frente! Aushuashauh Que emoção ouvir que dá emoção de ler minha fic *-* Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Sábado posto o capítulo 48 "NIEM's"

Beijos a todos!!!


	49. NIEMs

Cap. 48 – NIEMs

Acordaram completamente descansados e ansiosos na manhã seguinte, prontos para os exames finais.

Lily estava desesperada. Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar, pegando tudo o que podia ser lido, ao mesmo tempo.

- Socorro! Eu não sei nada! – exclamou ela, descendo as escadas para a Sala Comunal, onde os marotos esperavam.

- Quê? – perguntaram eles, confusos.

- Eu não sei nada, me ajudem! Vou me dar muito mal na prova! – repetiu ela, procurando e abrindo todos os livros existentes na sala.

- Ela ficou maluca? – indagou Sirius às meninas, que terminavam de descer as escadas.

- Acordamos hoje com ela andando desesperada pelo quarto as seis da manhã, dizendo que não sabia nada e precisava estudar – respondeu Kely, beijando o namorado.

- E com todos os livros que cabiam, abertos, em cima da cama – completou Gina, abraçando Harry.

- Tirando as inúmeras anotações que haviam espalhadas pela mesa de cabeceira, malão e no chão – disse Clara.

- E ela andando de um para o outro, lendo, pegando um, pegando outro, desesperada – terminou Alice, no que Tiago respirou fundo.

- Essa semana vai ser difícil – falou o maroto, se levantando.

- Boa sorte – desejou Harry.

- Obrigado, vou precisar mesmo – agradeceu Tiago.

Ele foi até a ruiva, que estava com um livro e alguns pergaminhos de anotações nas mãos, andando de lá para cá, na frente da lareira, murmurando.

- Preciso estudar, preciso estudar! Não sei nada! – murmurava ela.

- Ei, calma – falou Tiago, ao lado dela.

- Como pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? – questionou ela, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. – Não sei nada, estou prestes a ser reprovada e você me pede calma! – terminou, desesperada.

- Você não vai ser reprovada, vai passar sem problema – tentou Tiago, sem sucesso algum.

- É claro que não vou! – disse ela, irritada, ainda andando de um lado para o outro. Foi numa dessas que acabou fechando o livro e batendo-o na cara de Tiago.

- Ai! Obrigado por isso! – ironizou.

- Não há de quê, agora me deixem estudar! – respondeu ela.

- Desisto – falou Tiago, massageando a parte onde o livro de couro batera.

- Eu já teria desistido a mais tempo – falou Sirius.

Lily acabou sendo arrastada até o Salão Principal, totalmente a contra gosto, pois ela queria continuar estudando. Tiago a levara. Deixou o livro e as anotações da ruiva na torre da Grifinória e a carregou para o salão somente com o material.

Ao se sentarem na mesa para tomar café, Lily se abaixou, abriu a bolsa e tirou outro livro. Abriu-o e começou a ler. Seus amigos ficaram tontos só de ver a velocidade com que ela lia, determinada a absorver todas as palavras do livro.

- Cara, ela está impossível hoje! – comentou Tiago, olhando abobalhado para Lílian.

- Eu ouvi isso, senhor Potter! – disse Lily, sem parar de ler.

- Não vai comer nada? - perguntou ele.

- Estou sem fome, obrigada – respondeu, virando a página pela quinta vez em um minuto.

Após o café, que poucos alunos, tanto do sétimo como do quinto ano, conseguiram comer, Dumbledore se levantou.

- Queria pedir aos alunos, do quinto e sétimo ano, que aguardem alguns momentos do lado de fora do salão, enquanto este será preparado para os exames. Em alguns instantes vocês entrarão e farão o exame teórico de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Imediatamente, todos os alunos se levantaram e se retiraram do local. Os quintanistas e setimanistas esperaram ansiosos ao lado de fora, na frente da porta dupla que dava entrada para o salão.

Dali, Harry pôde ver Pedro Pettigrew, Severo Snape e mais alguns que haviam sido levados no dia em que Voldemort for a derrotado.

Perplexo, Harry comentou isso com os pais e, quando se virou para procurar o diretor, quase deu um encontrão com ele.

- Ah, imaginei que viria falar comigo quando os visse, então, resolvi poupar-lhe o trabalho! – falou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Por que eles voltaram, professor? – perguntou Harry.

- O ministério decidiu que, o melhor a fazer, era deixar que eles fizessem os exames finais e terminassem a escola – respondeu o diretor.

- Mas eles são... – começou Harry, porém, Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Sei que são comensais, Harry. Mas, agora, não há mais Lord Voldemort, não há mais ordens a seguir. Devemos dar pelo menos uma chance a eles de se redimirem – disse ele, com sua sabedoria característica.

- Entendo.

- Se não dermos a chance, como poderemos saber se mudaram ou não? Temos que aprender a ser pacientes, tolerantes. Sem isso, a vida seria bem mais difícil – terminou, sorrindo e se encaminhando para onde eles estavam, deixando Harry com seus pensamentos.

Em pouco mais de um minuto, ou foi isso o que pareceu, as portas foram abertas. No lugar das quatro compridas mesas das Casas, havia centenas de mesinhas individuais.

Onde ficava a mesa dos professores, estava uma enorme ampulheta, que marcaria o tempo da prova. Os professores Flitwick e McGonagall se posicionaram a cada lado da ampulheta.

Em cada mesinha, havia um pergaminho em branco para as respostas, o pergaminho das questões e uma pena com feitiços anti-cola.

- Podem se sentar – ordenou a professora McGonagall. Os alunos se distribuíram nas mesinhas. – As penas que estão em cada mesa têm os feitiços anti-cola mais fortes que existem. Não queiram saber o que acontecerá se algum de vocês tentar colar – avisou ela.

- Podem começar – disse Flitwick, com sua voz esganiçada, virando a ampulheta.

Imediatamente, os alunos viraram o pergaminho de perguntas e começaram a responder. O silêncio era quase total, só se ouviam o arranhar das penas nos pergaminhos.

Na metade do exame, um grito sobressaltou a todos cortando o silêncio. Quando olharam na direção de onde viera a voz, viram uma quintanista apavorada.

- E eu ainda avisei... – falou a professora McGonagall, caminhando até a garota. Sua pena havia queimado, assim como sua mão. A professora, com um movimento de varinha, a fez parar de gritar.

- Todo ano tem sempre um que tenta colar e não acaba bem – comentou o professor Flitwick. – Até que esse ano não aconteceu nada de mais... Houve um em que começaram a crescer tentáculos onde deveriam estar os dedos da mão – falou ele, fazendo os estudantes rirem.

Logo depois, que tudo voltou ao normal, todos voltaram suas atenções para os exames.

Ao final de uma hora e meia, a areia terminou de cair para o outro lado da ampulheta. Os marotos já tinham terminado e estavam apenas desenhando em um pedaço de pergaminho que sobrara.

Lily tinha quatro pergaminhos de resposta, com sua letra pequena e ainda terminava de escrever a última questão quando o tempo acabou. Para cada resposta, a ruiva usara quase meia página.

- Por favor, descansem as penas – pediu Flitwick. Depois disso, ele e a professora Minerva utilizaram feitiços convocatórios, fazendo com que os pergaminhos voassem diretamente para suas mãos.

- Vocês têm uma hora de descanso – avisou a professora. – Depois disso, retornarão para fazer o teste de Herbologia e, após o almoço farão a parte prática. Podem ir.

Os estudantes saíram do Salão, direto para os jardins, onde costumavam descansar e relaxar, deitados na grama, sob o sol.

Os marotos foram direto para a faia a beira do lago e, alguns instantes depois, as meninas chegaram.

- Como foram no teste? – perguntou Clara, se sentando.

- Bem. Não estava difícil – falou Remo.

- Pelo contrário, estava bem fácil – disse Tiago, sorrindo.

- Acho que vou reprovar... – comentou Lily, mordendo os lábios.

- Começou outra vez – murmurou Tiago, respirando fundo. – É simplesmente impossível isso acontecer, lírio.

- Lily, se você reprovar, minha nota será negativa, e como isso não é possível... – falou Kely.

- Você deu respostas quatro vezes maiores que as nossas – disse Sirius.

- Se a melhor aluna da série reprovar, imagine os outros! – exclamou Harry, rindo.

- Tem razão – concordou Gina.

- Esquece isso, Lily – recomendou Alice.

- Você foi muito bem, vai ver – disse Frank.

Por fim, a ruiva cedeu e não tocou mais no assunto. Resolveram, então, dar uma última relida na matéria de Herbologia.

Às dez e meia, todos foram chamados de volta para o Salão Principal. Sobre as mesinhas, havia um pergaminho em branco, o de perguntas, a pena e o tinteiro.

Cada um se sentou em seu lugar e esperou a ordem dos professores para iniciar o exame.

- Podem começar – disse a professora McGonagall, virando a ampulheta.

Logo pôde ouvir o som de cem penas arranhando os pergaminhos. Exatamente ao meio dia, a professora anunciou o fim do exame. Eles recolheram as respostas e dispensaram os alunos.

Em poucos minutos, as portas do salão foram abertas novamente. Agora, as enormes mesas das quatro Casas estavam nos lugares e as cem mesinhas haviam desaparecido.

Eles começaram a almoçar e logo o salão encheu, pois a sineta anunciando o fim da aula tocou. Logo após o almoço, os alunos foram levados a uma sala, ao lado do Salão Principal, onde esperariam, até serem chamados, para os exames práticos.

Ali, eles murmuravam feitiços para si mesmos, porém, às vezes, algumas varinhas soltavam faíscas. A porta se abriu e o professor Flitwick apareceu com uma lista.

- Awber, Janet; Barker, Benjamin; Black, Sirius – chamou o professor. Os três saíram da sala. Alguns minutos depois, o professor retornou, para chamar mais alguns.

A chamada seguinte a essa, foram: Eleanor, Melany; Evans, Lílian e Flent, Marcus. Lily arregalou os olhos e saiu, completamente nervosa, dali.

- Ela ainda vai ter um ataque – disse Frank.

- Espero que não – respondeu Tiago.

Após mais alguns alunos, chamaram: Jackson, Alice; Longbottom, Frank e Lupin, Remo.

- Restamos nós... – comentou Harry.

- Pelo menos vocês vão primeiro e juntos, eu serei a última – falou Gina.

Depois de várias chamadas, o professor entrou outra vez.

- Potter, Clara; Potter, Harry e Potter, Tiago. Meu Merlin, quanto Potter! – exclamou ele, rindo. Os três o seguiram até o salão e caminharam até as mesas em que foram indicados.

Os examinadores não pediram nada demasiado complicado. Por último, foi perguntado se eles sabiam conjurar patronos. Apenas Tiago e Harry sabiam.

Ao fim do teste, havia dois patronos em forma de cervo galopando pelo salão, deixando os examinadores surpresos e muitas palmas.

Alegres, os dois saíram. Ao passarem pelas últimas mesas, viram Kely e Gina, ainda no meio do exame.

Logo Clara se juntou a eles. Juntos, foram até a faia no lago, onde seus amigos estariam esperando.

- Como foram? – indagou Sirius, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Ótimos! – responderam Harry e Tiago, ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que tanta confiança? – questionou Lílian, lendo um enorme livro de Herbologia.

- Os examinadores perguntaram se sabíamos conjurar patronos... – começou Harry.

- E bem, ficou muito legal ver dois patronos de mesma forma juntos pelo salão – terminou Tiago.

Os três se sentaram e, alguns minutos depois, Gina e Kely apareceram. O grupo ficou conversando por algum tempo, exceto Lily, que ficou estudando.

Depois, apenas leram um resumo e seguiram para as estufas, onde seria realizado o exame prático de Herbologia. Os alunos do sétimo ano chegaram e, após algum tempo, começaram a ser chamados.

- Por que eu sou sempre a última? – perguntou Gina, logo depois que Tiago, Clara e Harry entraram.

- Eu também não sou uma das primeiras – falou Kely, ao lado da garota.

- Mas você ainda vai antes de mim – argumentou ela.

- Bom, aí já não é culpa minha, é por sobrenome.

- Acho que vou mudar o meu...

- Para quê? É o último ano da escola – disse Kely, rindo.

Depois que todos terminaram, deixaram o material nos dormitórios e seguiram para jantar, no Salão Principal. Então, para variar, retornara à Sala Comunal, estudar para a prova do dia seguinte: Poções. Seria junto com Aritmancia, mas como somente Lily estava cursando essa matéria, mais ninguém teve que estudar.

As onze da noite foram dormir. Acordaram no dia seguinte atrasados. Saíram correndo e chegaram a tempo de comer algo antes do café terminar.

O exame de poções foi o mais complicado, devido ao grande número de ingredientes existentes em cada uma, efeitos, antídotos e como ser preparada.

Ao fim da terça-feira, tiveram que estudar para Transfiguração, que seria junto com Estudo dos Trouxas, que nenhum deles estava cursando.

Enfim, chegou o dia do último exame: Feitiços e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Por sorte a matéria não era muito extensa nem complicada.

- Não agüento mais! – exclamou Kely, antes de entrar no Salão Principal para fazer o exame teórico de Feitiços.

- Pense pelo lado bom, é o último – falou Remo.

- Graças a Merlin! – respondeu ela.

- Eu não agüentaria passar mais um dia estudando – disse Sirius.

As cinco, finalmente terminaram os NIEMs. Eles deixaram as mochilas na torre da Grifinória e correram para os jardins, aproveitar o resto da sexta-feira.

O sol ainda estava se pondo, lançando seus últimos raios dourados nas montanhas atrás do castelo. As nuvens, que inda recebiam a luz do sol, estavam rosas, alaranjadas e douradas.

- Que lindo – falou Lílian, encostada no peito de Tiago. Todos estavam sentados à beira do lago, com os pés na água. Até Tonks se juntara a eles. Todos estavam com seus namorados, exceto Clara.

- Ainda não arranjou alguém, prima? – perguntou Tiago, acariciando os cabelos da ruiva.

- Depois daquele chiclete, prefiro esperar – respondeu a garota, fazendo todos rirem. – Estou bem melhor assim.

- Assim como? – indagou Sirius, se levantando, ao mesmo tempo que Tiago e abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Sozinha e sequinha – falou ela, percebendo o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer e se arrastando um pouco para trás.

- Não parece tão bem assim – disse Sirius.

- Mas estou. As aparências enganam – respondeu a menina, se levantando e começando a correr pelos jardins, com Tiago e Sirius atrás dela.

Como eram mais rápidos, a alcançaram em pouco tempo e, juntos, a jogaram no lago. Porém, ela segurou nos dois, que acabaram indo junto para a água. Os amigos, por fim, pularam também e, quando saíram, utilizaram um feitiço para secar as roupas.

Ficaram nos jardins, conversando e aproveitando o fim dos NIEMs até as dez da noite, quando tiveram que entrar escondidos, para que não acabassem ganhando uma detenção, mas, não deu muito certo.

No corredor do terceiro andar, deram de cara com a professora Minerva, ao virarem o corredor e acabaram com uma detenção para o dia seguinte.

- Não é só porque acabaram os exames que têm o direito de andar por aí a essa hora da noite – disse ela, severa. – Terei que dar uma detenção a vocês. Venham a minha sala amanhã pela manhã. E voltem logo para o dormitório!

Eles saíram correndo de volta para a Sala Comunal. Entraram ofegantes e rindo. Nem uma detenção poderia estragar a felicidade de, finalmente, terminar as últimas provas da escola.

As onze, cada um subiu para seu dormitório, tomar banho e dormir. Caíram na cama e dormiram rapidamente, devido ao cansaço proporcionado pela semana de provas. Pelo menos, não teriam mais que estudar.

Acordaram tarde no sábado e, quando desceram para a Sala Comunal, viram um pequeno aglomerado em torno do quadro de avisos.

Foram até ele e, como eram mais altos, conseguiram ler sem problemas.

- O que diz? – perguntou Lílian.

- Terá um passeio a Hogsmeade amanhã – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo, ao terminar de ler.

- Ótimo! – exclamaram os amigos, alegres.

- Vamos tomar café? – chamou Alice e seguiram para o Salão Principal.

- Ainda temos que ir até a Sala da McGonagall – lembrou Harry.

Assim que terminaram de comer, foram direto até a sala da professora. Bateram e ela abriu, instantes depois.

- Entrem – falou ela, dando espaço para todos passarem. – Serei obrigada a dar-lhes uma detenção por estarem fora da cama naquele horário. Tenho duas tarefas, nenhum delas muito complicada.

- Quais são, professora? – perguntou Tiago.

- Bom, uma delas é avisar todos os alunos da Grifinória do sétimo ano que haverá uma reunião na minha sala esta noite.

- Reunião? – interrompeu Sirius, sem entender.

- Para falar sobre a formatura – respondeu a professora. – E a outra pregar estes avisos nos quadros de avisos da escola – terminou ela, apontando para uma pilha de pergaminhos.

- Tudo isso? – indagou Clara, arregalando os olhos.

- Vocês estão em onze, será rápido, se trabalharem em duplas e trios – explicou ela.

- Certo – concordaram.

- Preguem esses avisos hoje e não se esqueçam de avisar os setimanistas. Quero ver todos aqui as sete da noite de hoje. Podem ir.

Cada um pegou uma parte da pilha de avisos e saiu da sala.

- Vamos nos dividir? – questionou Harry.

- Claro – respondeu Kely.

- Eu vou com a minha namorada – falou Sirius, saindo e levando Kely.

- Não era bem assim que eu pensei em dividir, mas tudo bem – disse Kely, já no fim do corredor, rindo. Ali pararam a já começaram a prender os avisos no quadro que havia.

Foram: Remo e Tonks; Harry e Gina; Frank e Alice; Tiago, Lílian e Clara. Enquanto um segurava os avisos, os meninos, as meninas os prendiam nos diversos quadros pelo castelo.

- Quanto aviso! O que será que eles têm tanto para falar aos alunos? – perguntou Lílian, após uma hora andando pelo castelo.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Clara.

- Pelo menos não são vocês que estão carregando tudo – comentou Tiago, ainda com metade da pilha de pergaminhos.

Perto da hora do almoço, eles finalmente terminaram. Remo e Tonks estavam no sétimo andar. Sirius e Kely, no terceiro. Harry e Gina, na ala oeste do castelo. Alice e Frank, nas masmorras. Tiago, Lily e Clara, no quarto andar.

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Tiago, sentando no chão.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Lily.

- Cansa carregar uma pilha de avisos para cima e para baixo! – respondeu ele.

- Vamos, daqui a pouco é o almoço – disse Clara.

- Está bem – concordou Tiago. – Lily, me ajuda aqui – pediu ele, levantando as mãos. A ruiva segurou-as e tentou levantar o garoto, mas acabaram indo os dois para o chão. Lily caiu por cima de Tiago, e os dois não paravam de rir.

Ao escutar o barulho e risos, em seguida, Clara se virou para trás e viu os dois, presumindo o que havia acontecido e começou a rir também.

Após algum tempo, eles pararam e se levantaram, seguindo para o Salão Principal. Apenas Harry e Gina ainda não haviam chegado quando os três entraram. Porém, os dois chegaram logo depois.

Após o almoço, partiram para a segunda tarefa: avisar todos os setimanistas da reunião na sala da professora McGonagall, as sete da noite.

Aproveitando, Tiago e Sirius já chamaram todo o time para um treino aquela tarde mesmo, as duas. Na hora marcada, todos chegaram ao vestiário da Grifinória e vestiram os uniformes. Pegaram as vassouras e a caixa de bolas e entraram no campo.

O treino ocupou quase toda a tarde. Ao fim do dia, os jogadores estavam exaustos.

- Faremos mais um treino essa semana. O jogo será na quarta. – avisou Tiago, no vestiário. – Eu marcarei e avisarei a todos, o horário.

Eles se trocaram e retornaram ao castelo. Apenas Sirius e Tiago continuaram lá.

- O nosso último jogo de quadribol antes de deixarmos a escola – comentou Sirius.

- É, e nossa última chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol.

- Pela quinta vez, não é? – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Com certeza, e vamos conseguir! – respondeu Tiago, com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

Saíram do vestiário e ali encontraram os amigos esperando por eles.

- Bom treino – falou Harry.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o pai.

Terminaram de jantar quase sete da noite. Saindo do Salão Principal, foram até a sala da professora McGonagall. A maior parte dos alunos já estava lá. Poucos minutos depois, terminaram de chegar e se acomodaram nas mesas.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou a professora. – Chamei-os aqui hoje para avisar-lhes sobre a formatura.

- Quando será, professora? – perguntou Alexander Cromwell.

- No próximo sábado, senhor Cromwell. O professor Dumbledore pediu para que todos os diretores das Casas avisassem os setimanistas sobre a formatura.

- Todos poderão participar? – indagou Anna Stax.

- Somente os alunos do último ano participarão, porém, se algum de vocês quiser convidar um aluno mais novo, terão permissão – respondeu ela.

- E quanto aos trajes? – questionou Julie Marilyn.

- Vocês poderão comprar amanhã, em Hogsmeade, ou pedir aos seus pais para enviarem, essa escolha é de vocês.

- Onde vai ser, professora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela será realizada no Salão Principal, como de costume – falou McGonagall. – Mais alguma dúvida?

- Que dia voltaremos para casa? – questionou Tiago.

- No domingo seguinte, senhor Potter. Alguém mais? – ninguém parecia ter mais dúvidas. – Então, boa noite – falou ela, abrindo a porta. Os setimanistas começaram a se levantar e sair da sala.

Os marotos e as meninas seguiram para a Sala Comunal. Lá, sentaram-se nas poltronas e conversaram sobre o assunto comentado por todos os setimanistas: a formatura.

Depois de algum tempo, subiram para seus dormitórios. O dia fora extremamente cansativo.

Pela manhã, foram até o povoado. Em primeiro lugar, seguiram até o bar Três Vassouras, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Depois, as meninas rumaram para a loja de roupas, comprar seus vestidos para a formatura.

Enquanto isso, os marotos foram a outra loja de roupas, compraram seus trajes e, depois, seguiram até a Zonko's e compraram alguns kits para fazerem suas marotices.

- Essa é nossa última semana, temos que caprichar nas marotices, Pontas! – comentou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos nos despedir de um modo que nunca nos esqueçam, Almofadinhas! – completou Tiago, com um sorriso igual ao de Sirius.

- Estou começando a ficar com medo desse sorriso de vocês – falou Remo.

- Não fique, caro Aluado, temos que deixar a marca dos marotos! – disse Sirius.

- E você também vai participar – disse Harry a Remo.

- Frank, você também – disse Tiago.

- Estou dentro! – respondeu Frank, imediatamente.

- Ótimo! – falou Tiago. – Então, nossa despedida será na sexta-feira.

- Vamos bolar algo inesquecível! – exclamou Sirius.

- Claro. E, para isso, teremos a semana inteira – comentou Harry. Depois de pagarem, passaram em frente à loja de roupas e viram que as meninas ainda estavam lá, escolhendo os vestidos.

- Imagina o tempo que elas vão demorar quando forem escolher o vestido de casamento – falou Frank, rindo.

- Ah, pode ter certeza disso – concordaram Sirius e Remo.

- Vou me livrar dessa parte – comentou Tiago, começando a andar em direção ao Três Vassouras.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – indagou Harry, confuso, vendo o pai entrando no bar.

- Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Sirius e os quatro seguiram Tiago.

**N/a:** Mil de desculpas pela demora a postar um novo capítulo... é que depois que entrei na faculdade ficou tudo uma loucuraaa!

Prometo que não vou mais demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo... Só não digo precisamente quando poderei postar.

Beijos.


	50. A Final do Quadribol

Cap. 49 – A final do Quadribol

Entraram no bar e deixaram as sacolas em uma mesa. Foram até o balcão, pediram as bebidas à bruxa, pagaram e se sentaram.

- O que você quis dizer agora há pouco, Pontas? – questionou Sirius, se sentando na frente do amigo.

- Nada – respondeu Tiago, bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Sei... – falou Sirius.

- Já disse que não é nada – repetiu Tiago.

- E acha mesmo que vou acreditar em você? – perguntou Sirius. – Sei quando não fala a verdade.

- Saberão em breve... – falou Tiago, sorrindo. – E sem mais perguntas, a não ser que queiram participar da maravilhosa despedida, mas na parte em que vocês são os azarados – completou fechando o sorriso.

- Está bem – falou Remo.

- Agora, vamos falar de outra coisa, então – sugeriu Harry.

Conversaram por, mais ou menos, uma hora antes das meninas chegarem, cheias de sacolas. Tiveram que juntas mais uma mesa e pegar mais umas cadeiras para elas se sentarem e outras para apoiar a grande quantidade de compras.

- O que tanto compraram? – questionou Frank.

- Segredo – respondeu Alice, rindo.

- Quero te levar a um lugar – sussurrou Tiago, ao ouvido da ruiva.

- Aonde? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Você verá, vamos – disse Tiago, se levantando e puxando-a junto. – Voltaremos daqui a pouco – avisou ele aos amigos e saiu do bar com Lily.

- Fala, por favor! Estou curiosa! – pediu ela.

- Você vai saber – respondeu Tiago, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Eu... Conheço esse caminho... – comentou ela, tentando se lembrar. – Você me trouxe aqui quando... – mas foi interrompida.

- Exatamente – falou Tiago, mostrando o enorme campo de lírios a frente.

- Está lindo, assim como aquele dia – disse ela, observando os lírios a andando entre eles, com Tiago atrás.

- É, mas você está mais linda do que nunca – disse ele, abraçando-a por trás.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, sorrindo e se virando de frente para ele.

- Só estou dizendo a mais pura verdade – respondeu Tiago, colocando a mão esquerda em suas costas e puxando-a mais para perto.

- E é por isso que eu te amo cada vez mais.

- Ah, não mais do que eu – falou ele, acariciando o rosto da ruiva com a mão direita.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou ela, com a voz baixa.

- Não tenho – respondeu Tiago, encostando seus lábios nos da ruiva. Logo depois, aprofundou o beijo e colocou sua mão direita na nuca dela. Ela, por sua vez, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do maroto.

Por um longo tempo, os dois permaneceram ali, unidos pelo mais forte sentimento: o amor. Cada um sentia dentro de si, no mais profundo de seus corações, que aquele sentimento jamais terminaria e os uniria por laços invisíveis, porém poderosos, por todo o caminho que se estendia à sua frente.

Ao se afastarem, os dois estavam ofegantes e sorridentes.

- Queria ganhar um desse todos os dias – comentou Tiago.

- Mas você pode – respondeu Lily, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Claro, tirando que, muitas vezes você me troca por livros – falou Tiago, se fingindo de ofendido.

- Ah, você sabe como são as semanas de provas – argumentou Lily.

- Sei, mas eu não ganhei nenhum beijo durante três dias por causa das provas! – exclamou o maroto.

- Está bem, te recompenso agora, aceita?

- Como posso recusar para uma namorada linda como você? – indagou Tiago, beijando a ruiva novamente. – O dia até ficou mais claro – comentou o garoto, ao se separarem.

- Já vamos voltar? – perguntou ela.

- Não... Vamos aproveitar o último fim de semana. E, o melhor modo é passá-lo com a minha namorada.

- Mesmo se voltarmos, você passará o dia comigo.

- E com mais nove pessoas – completou Tiago. – Nem pensar, prefiro ficar sozinho aqui com você... Sem certo cachorro reclamando quando estou te beijando... Como agora – terminou, beijando-a.

- E então, senhor Potter, o que exatamente pretende fazer aqui, em um campo de lírios, até resolver voltar?

- Podemos não fazer nada... – respondeu ele, pegando sua mão e começando a andar em um caminho estreito por entre as flores.

- Onde está me levando? – questionou ela, confusa.

- Vai ver em um instante – disse Tiago, misterioso.

- Meu Merlin, como você gosta de fazer mistério! – comentou Lílian, revirando os olhos e rindo.

- De Merlin eu não sei, mas eu até que gosto – falou o maroto, pegando um vassoura no chão.

- Aonde vai me levar dessa vez? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que vai lembrar.

- Minha memória vai ter que ser muito boa para lembrar de todas as coisas quando você fala isso – disse ela, fazendo-o rir.

Ele montou na vassoura, com Lily atrás Deu um impulso e voou por cima do campo de lírios, em direção a uma montanha. Desceu numa clareira e saiu correndo.

Lílian corria atrás, tentando alcançá-lo, e nem percebeu para onde estava indo. De repente, Tiago parou e a garota quase bateu com tudo nele.

- Chegamos – avisou.

- Onde os dois foram? – perguntou Kely.

- Não faço idéia, mas sei aonde nós vamos – respondeu Sirius, se levantando e puxando Kely junto. A garota estava com uma cara de quem não havia entendido nada, mas seguiu o namorado.

Ao saírem do bar, Sirius levou Kely até o fim do povoado e pegou uma estradinha à esquerda.

- Onde está me levando, senhor Black? – perguntou ela.

- Já vai ver...

- Como vocês gosta de nos deixar curiosas, não é mesmo?

- É, somos bons nisso – respondeu Sirius, rindo.

Andaram por alguns minutos, e Kely perguntava a todo instante onde estava sendo levada.

- Quer falar logo, por favor? – pediu ela, quase sem paciência para os "já estamos chegando", de Sirius.

- Se você parasse de perguntar e prestasse mais atenção no caminho, já teria descoberto – falou Sirius. A garota, então, olhou para frente e começou a se recordar do local. – Pronto, chegamos – avisou ele, minutos depois.

- Me trouxe aqui quando me pediu em namoro – falou ela, sorrindo e observando o campo de rosas à frente. – Você é um fofo, sabia?

- Sempre soube, meu amor – respondeu Sirius, agarrando-a e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- E ainda por cima é convencido – falou ela, ao se afastarem.

- Sempre fui – respondeu o maroto.

- É, disso eu já sabia – falou a garota, rindo. Os dois começaram a andar pelo campo, que trazia as recordações daquele dia...

Se sentaram à sobra de uma árvore e ficaram a observar as flores, a paisagem, as nuvens...

- É tudo tão lindo – comentou ela, sorrindo, encostada no peito do namorado.

- Não mais que você – disse Sirius, levantando o rosto de Kely e beijando-a mais uma vez.

- Quem são os próximos? – perguntou Remo, rindo.

- Como assim? – questionou Frank.

- Primeiro, o Pontas e a Lily saem, depois, o Almofadinhas com a Kely. Quem serão os próximos a ir? – explicou Remo.

- Nós – falou Harry, se levantando e puxando Gina para a saída do bar.

- Sendo assim, nós também vamos – falou Frank, saindo com Alice.

- Pois é... – comentou Tonks.

- É, vamos também – falou Remo, se levantando e levando Tonks junto.

- Posso saber onde estamos indo? – perguntou Gina.

- Não – respondeu Harry, rindo.

- Como?

- Você perguntou se pode saber, eu respondi que não. Simples.

- Não acredito! – exclamou ela, cruzando os braços.

Harry apenas riu e continuou andando. Depois de alguns minutos, parou. Estavam à beira de um lago, não muito grande, cercado por uma floresta. Pássaros cantavam por toda parte, uma leve brisa soprava e o sol brilhava, sua luz era refletida pela água clara do lago.

- Chegamos – falou ele.

- Que lugar bonito. Não o conhecia. Como soube que existia? – perguntou a garota, maravilhada com a beleza selvagem do local.

- Sabe, eu tenho um pai que conhece toda a Hogwarts e parece que o povoado de Hogsmeade também – respondeu Harry, se sentando na grama à beira do lago.

Frank levou a namorada a um pequeno campo gramado e cheio de flores. Os dois se sentaram em uma toalha que o garoto havia levado e passaram o tempo conversando e namorando.

Remo e Tonks passearam mais um pouco pelo povoado e depois retornaram ao castelo e ficaram na beira do lago, observando a paisagem e aproveitando o momento.

- Eu... – começou Lily, mas não sabia o que falar.

- Nem lembrou do caminho, não é mesmo? – indagou Tiago, sorrindo.

- Quando viemos, estava de noite, não ia reconhecer nunca – respondeu ela.

- Vamos entrar? – chamou ele.

Os dois entraram naquela bela caverna com um grande lago de águas azuis ao fundo. Desceram até a margem do lago.

- Por que... Me trouxe aqui? - questionou ela.

- Por que hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro, o último enquanto estamos... Em Hogwarts, é – respondeu Tiago, desviando o olhar. Lily estranhou, mas não comentou.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, abraçando-o.

- Não sabe como fico feliz de estar com você – falou ele, beijando a ruiva delicadamente. – e também trouxe algo para comer – disse, ao se afastarem, caminhando até uma parte mais plana, onde havia duas toalhas estendidas no chão e uma cesta de piquenique.

- Quando foi que arrumou tudo isso? – perguntou ela, se sentando ao lado de Tiago.

- Enquanto as rápidas escolhiam os vestidos – respondeu Tiago, enfatizando a palavra "rápidas".

- Eu sei que somos demoradas, está bem? – disse ela, rindo.

- Ainda bem que admite – falou o maroto, o que lhe rendeu um tapa no braço. – Ei, foi você que falou e eu que apanho! – perguntou, se fingindo de indignado.

- É – respondeu a ruiva, cruzando os braços. – E ainda continuo...

- Ah, não vai continuar nada – interrompeu Tiago, fazendo-a parar de falar, com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Por que me impediu de continuar? – perguntou ela.

- Nunca se sabe... Vai ver que eu ganho outro tapa – respondeu o garoto, rindo.

- Não ia, bobo! E ia dizer que sou demorada mesmo e agradeço por ter preparado tudo isso – terminou ela, som um belo sorriso.

- Você merece. Daria qualquer coisa para ver esse sorriso todos os dias.

- E verá – falou a ruiva, beijando-o novamente.

Depois de comerem, os dois entraram na água quente do lago e passaram algum tempo nadando. Quando já eram quase quatro horas, saíram, se secaram e retornaram para o castelo. Todos os seus amigos já estavam lá, na Sala Comunal.

Na segunda-feira, houve o último treino de quadribol antes da final. A quarta-feira finalmente chegou e, às dez e meia da manhã, as aulas foram interrompidas.

Os jogadores foram os primeiros a saírem, direto para os vestiários. Colocaram as vestes e se sentaram, para esperar o discurso do capitão, antes do início do jogo.

- Se ganharmos esse jogo, ficaremos com a Taça de Quadribol, pela quinta vez seguida – começou Tiago, ansioso. – Esse é o meu último jogo pela Grifinória, e não sou o único – olhou para Sirius e mais dois jogadores do sétimo ano. – Então, vamos dar o máximo que podemos para ver essa Taça com o nome da Grifinória mais uma vez. Confio em todos vocês e sei que farão o melhor! – terminou ele.

Ouviram o som de centenas de pés saindo do castelo em direção ao campo de quadribol, para ver o último jogo da temporada.

- Vamos lá! – falou Sirius, se levantando. Todos pegaram suas vassouras e seguiram para o campo.

Pouco depois, a Lufa-Lufa saiu de seu vestiário e Madame Hooch se encaminhou para o centro do campo, com a caixa de bolas.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos – disse ela e Tiago e o capitão da Lufa-Lufa, Henry Stellan, apertaram as mãos. Em seguida, cada um montou em sua vassoura e deu um impulso, voando poucos metros para cima, esperando o início.

Madame Hooch soltou o pomo e os balaços e jogou a goles para cima.

- E começa o jogo! – anunciou o narrador.

Tiago subiu acima de todos, para procurar o pomo, seguido de perto pelo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

- Grifinória está com a posse da goles, Hakwood passa para Connory, que passa para Breener. Breener voa em direção às balizas da Lufa-Lufa, lança a goles e... É PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!

Tiago continuava mais acima, dando voltas pelo campo, a procura da minúscula bolinha dourada.

- E Lufa-Lufa está com a goles, Lenny manda para Barker, que passa para McNally, e os três voam em direção às balizas da Grifinória. O goleiro Cartner se prepara para a defesa e... – silêncio, mas, logo depois, veio a comemoração, nas arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa. – Dez pontos para a Lufa-Lufa! – avisou Leonard Knightley, sem muito entusiasmo.

O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, Adam Acron, estava quase colado em Tiago, observando cada movimento do garoto.

Enquanto os dois procuravam pelo pomo, a Grifinória havia feito mais quatro gols e a Lufa-Lufa, dois.

De repente, Tiago o viu, voando exatamente no centro do campo. Se saísse voando em direção a ele, naquele momento, Acron veria e, com certeza, faria o mesmo, porém, ele tinha mais vantagem por estar um pouco mais perto do pomo.

Tiago teria que pensar em uma boa estratégia, sem tirar os olhos da bolinha. Mas, enquanto pensava, ela acabou sumindo de vista outra vez.

- Barker tem a posse da goles, voa em direção às balizas e... Uhhhhh – disse o narrador, assim como toda a arquibancada.

Ao olhar, Tiago viu o artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa caindo da vassoura.

- Um belo balaço mandado por Black, da Grifinória! – anunciou Knightley. – E Connory pega a goles, manda para Hakwood e... É MAIS UM PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Grifinória na liderança por sessenta a trinta.

Tiago, então, o viu novamente perto do centro do campo. Mas, dessa vez, já tinha uma estratégia em mente.

- Só espero que funcione – murmurou o maroto para si mesmo. Respirou fundo e saiu em disparada em direção às balizas da Lufa-Lufa, sem tirar os olhos do pomo.

- E o que é isso? Será que Potter encontrou o pomo? – perguntou o narrador. Um silêncio tomou conta de todos, tudo parou, até mesmo os artilheiros, para observar os apanhadores.

Como o esperado, Acron saiu voando atrás de Tiago, sem nem mesmo tentar observar se ele havia mesmo visto o pomo ou não.

Tiago deu uma desacelerada, para que Acron ficasse exatamente atrás dele. Esticou a mão direita, para que parecesse que estava perto de capturar o pomo e, no último instante, saiu da frente.

Acron bateu com tudo na baliza central da Lufa-Lufa e foi escorregando até o chão, o que rendeu boas risadas nas arquibancadas. Nesse tempo, Tiago deu meia volta e voou até onde estava o pomo.

Esticou o braço novamente e sua mão se fechou em torno da bolinha. Acabara. Ganharam a Taça de Quadribol.

Ele desceu até o gramado e pousou. Foi então que as arquibancadas da Grifinória explodiram em comemorações. Os jogadores pousaram e levantaram Tiago, que ainda segurava o pomo. Os grifinórios invadiram o campo e se juntaram aos jogadores na comemoração.

Dumbledore desceu até o campo, com a Taça e entregou-a ao capitão. Todos, então, seguiram direto para a torre da Grifinória, onde, com certeza, haveria comemoração até tarde da noite.

Tiago, Sirius, Harry, Frank e Remo foram até a cozinha e retornaram com as mãos cheias de petiscos, guloseimas e bebidas. Um sextanista colocou música e ficaram na festa até a meia noite, quando a professora McGonagall entrou na Sala, vestida com seu robe verde escuro.

- Sei que estão felizes por ganhar a Taça de Quadribol mais uma vez, e eu também confesso que estou, mas vocês têm que ir dormir. Mais um pouco de barulho e acordarão todos nesse castelo – falou ela. Então, desligaram a música e ficaram quietos.

Porém, no exato momento em que Minerva saiu pelo buraco do retrato, a festa recomeçou.

- Da primeira vez eu fui compreensiva, mas agora já chega! – exclamou ela, voltando. Pegou o aparelhinho de som e levou junto. – Próxima vez que eu tiver que voltar aqui, a Grifinória vai perder cem pontos e todos pegarão detenções – disse ela, severa, se virando para sair. – Só espero que isso funcione – murmurou para si mesma, antes do retrato se fechar.

Depois dessa, ninguém mais queria testar até onde iria o bom humor da professora. Pouco a pouco, todos subiram para seus dormitórios.

- Cara, que dia! – disse Tiago, se jogando na cama, ainda com o uniforme do quadribol.

- Mas ganhamos – falou Sirius, saboreando a palavra. – Fechamos nosso último ano com chave de ouro, no quadribol!

- Com certeza – concordou Harry.

- Parabéns, fizeram um ótimo jogo – disse Remo, sorrindo.

Eles tomaram um banho e foram se deitar. Isso já era uma e meia da manhã. A manhã de quinta-feira estava quente e ensolarada.

- Acorda! – chamou Remo, pela quinta vez, tentando acordar, ora Tiago, ora Sirius. Sem sucesso algum. – Cansei – falou ele, pegando a varinha.

Frank e Harry apenas observavam. Os três já estavam prontos, apenas esperavam que Remo acordasse os dois dorminhocos, para que se arrumassem para o penúltimo dia de aula.

- Essa vai ser boa – comentou Frank, rindo. Os dois estavam encostados na porta do dormitório.

_- Aguamenti! – _falou Remo, lançando um jato de água fria em Tiago e, depois, passou para Sirius.

Os dois soltaram um grito ao mesmo tempo e saíram correndo atrás de Remo pelo dormitório, enquanto Harry e Frank se deslocavam um pouco para o lado e riam da cena.

Tiago e Sirius conseguiram encurralar Remo quase em frente à porta.

- Agora você vai ver, Aluado – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maligno.

- Vai ficar igualzinho a nós – completou Tiago, os dois com as varinhas apontadas para Remo.

- _Aguamenti! – _gritaram os dois. Remo deu um enorme salto, direto para uma das camas, a mais próxima, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abriu e as meninas apareceram, para descobrir a razão do barulho.

O jato de água atingiu as cinco em cheio.

- Opa... – falaram Sirius e Tiago, engolindo em seco.

- O que... Significa isso? – perguntou Lily, encharcada.

- Estávamos tentando acertar o Aluado, já que ele nos acordou com água fria – começou Sirius.

- Mas vocês entraram na hora que lançamos o feitiço – explicou Tiago, dando alguns passos para trás.

Alguns minutos depois, os perseguidores estavam sendo perseguidos. Agora eram cinco meninas encharcadas atrás dos dois, e estes atrás de Remo. Enquanto isso, Harry e Frank, tentaram sair de fininho do quarto, mas não conseguiram.

Os dois foram atingidos por mais um jato de água de alguma das garotas, ao tentar acertar Tiago ou Sirius. Estes, por sua vez, ao desviar, escorregaram por causa da água no chão, subiram quase um metro e caíram com tudo.

As cinco não conseguiram parar a tempo e caíram por cima deles. Remo, Harry e Frank foram os únicos que se salvaram do tombo.

Quando se levantaram e pararam tudo, o dormitório estava uma completa bagunça, todo molhado e, ainda por cima, os dez encharcados.

- Agora, teremos que secar e arrumar tudo e ir para a aula – disse Lily.

- E temos apenas meia hora para isso – complementou Gina.

- Isso se perdermos o café da manhã – completou Clara.

- Então, vamos começar isso logo, se não, não vai dar tempo – falou Kely.

- Vamos, todos ajudando – ordenou Alice.

Juntos, secaram tudo, inclusive eles próprios. Depois, colocaram as coisas em seus devidos lugares, terminaram de se arrumar, as meninas arrumaram os cabelos, pegaram os materiais e saíram correndo para não se atrasarem.

- Que fome! – exclamou Sirius.

- É claro, depois de toda a confusão que criaram, nos fizeram perder o café! – respondeu Kely.

- Ei, não ponha toda a culpa em nós, não! – revidou Tiago. – Se você não tivessem resolvido retrucar, isso não teria acontecido.

- E deixaríamos isso passar, assim? – perguntou Lílian, com as mãos na cintura.

- Foi um acidente – disse Remo.

- Não pretendíamos molhar vocês – continuou Sirius.

- Mas o Remo desviou e vocês entraram bem na hora errada – explicou Tiago.

- Depois falamos disso – disse Gina. Chegaram à sala de Transfiguração e, por sorte, a turma ainda não havia entrado na sala.

Logo após chegarem, a professora abriu a porta para os alunos entrarem.

O dia se passou vagarosamente, já que, mesmo depois dos últimos exames, os professores continuavam a passar alguns exercícios em sala.

Pela tarde, todos estavam nos jardins, falando e rindo do ocorrido pela manhã. Quando o assunto acabou e não havia mais nada a falar sobre ele, Tiago começou a falar de outra coisa.

- Vamos fazer nossa despedida amanhã? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto.

- Que despedida é essa? – indagou Lily, desconfiada, se desencostando do peito do maroto, onde estava deitada.

- Concordamos em fazer uma bela despedida da escola – respondeu ele, enquanto Sirius abria um sorriso.

- E o que seria isso? – questionou a ruiva, com medo da resposta.

- Bom, pensamos em fazer uma despedida ao estilo dos marotos – respondeu Sirius.

- Ainda não está tudo pronto, mas estou terminando de bolar o plano – disse Tiago. – Concorda em participar?

- Não sei... – respondeu ela.

- Por favor – pediu Tiago.

- Você seria de grande ajuda, Lily – falou Remo.

- Até você, Remo? – questionou ela.

- Nós também, Lily – acrescentou Alice.

- Todos já estavam sabendo disso, menos eu? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para todos.

- Não sabíamos se você aceitaria ou não – explicou Kely.

- Ou se falaria sobre isso a algum professor, já que nunca gostou de marotices... – falou Tiago.

- Eu nunca deduraria vocês – respondeu ela, beijando o namorado.

- Eu vou pedir mais uma vez – disse Sirius, fingindo estar irritado. – Podem se agarrar em outro lugar?

- Pare de nos encher e vai agarrar sua namorada! – respondeu Tiago, no meio do beijo, fazendo todos rirem.

- Então, Lily, concorda? – indagou Gina.

- Está bem – respondeu ela. – e eu até já tenho uma idéia... – completou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que o Pontas está te influenciando demais... Já está falando como ele – disse Sirius.

- Então, conte sua idéia – pediu Harry.

- É, aí já pensamos em tudo hoje mesmo – falou Clara.

A ruiva começou a contar o que tinha em mente e todos escutaram. Depois que ela terminou, cada um deu sua opinião ou mais alguma idéia para complementar o plano. Quase oito horas, estava tudo decidido e o grupo retornou à Sala Comunal, para não acabar com outra detenção.

Logo chegou sexta-feira, o último dia de aula. Tiago foi o primeiro a acordar, animado com o plano, que iniciaria as oito, após o banquete de final de ano.

Entrou no banheiro, tomou seu banho, se trocou e voltou ao quarto. Todos ainda estavam dormindo, afinal, eram quase sete horas ainda. Então, resolveu acordar os amigos, que resmungaram um pouco.

- Me deixa dormir! – reclamou Sirius, porém, quando todos começaram a se levantar, ele também o fez.

- Por que nos acordou tão cedo? – perguntou Harry, bocejando.

- Hoje, faremos nossa despedida, temos que arrumar os últimos detalhes – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo.

- Quase me esqueci disso – falou Remo.

O dia se passou rapidamente para o grupo, na expectativa de aprontar. Sua última marotice no castelo tinha que ser perfeita! Apenas Lily estava um pouco receosa, mas não desistiu.

Eles se arrumaram para o banquete e foram juntos para o Salão Principal, que estava quase lotado. Se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória e confirmaram os últimos detalhes do plano. Logo, Dumbledore se levantou e o salão silenciou.

- Mais um ano se passou – disse ele, sorrindo. Usava vestes azul marinho com estrelas prateadas. – E agora está na hora de entregar a Taça das Casas. Em quarto lugar, Lufa-Lufa com trezentos e vinte pontos. Em segundo lugar, Corvinal, com trezentos e cinqüenta e sete pontos. Em segundo lugar... Ah, como a noite está linda, não acham? – brincou ele, para descontrair, arrancando risadas. – Bom, em segundo lugar, sonserina com trezentos e noventa e dois...

Não conseguiu-se ouvir mais nada, tamanha a balbúrdia que se instalou no local. A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em comemorações, e as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal também. Nenhum delas queria que a Sonserina vencesse.

Enquanto a maior parte do salão comemorava, na mesa da sonserina estavam todos quietos e com a cara fechada.

- E, em primeiro lugar, como já sabem, Grifinória, com quatrocentos e quinze pontos – terminou o diretor, com a voz magicamente ampliada. – Que se inicie o banquete! – acrescentou e as mesas se encheram de diversas bandejas, pratos diferentes e jarras de suco.

Os marotos e as meninas aproveitaram bem o último banquete em Hogwarts e a sobremesa.

- Chegou a hora – falou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto, após todos terminarem de comer.

**N/a: **aí está o capítulo 49, espero que gostem... Mais quatro capítulos e o epílogo e a fic chega ao fim. Não posso afirmar que dia será o próximo post, estou de volta às aulas, de volta à correria de sempre... E, além disso, a maioria dos leitores me abandonaram ='(

**Sophie Malfoy: **Que bom que gostou =) Espero que goste deste também! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley15: **Não esqueci dos meus leitores, eles é que esqueceram de mim pelo jeito... Faltam 4 capitulos e o epílogo para terminar, como disse acima =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**MaryCullenPuga: **Bom, aí está o capítulo 49, espero que goste! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Beijos, até!


	51. Despedida e formatura

Cap. 50 – Despedida e Formatura

Eles saíram em duplas e trios, se misturando aos alunos que já saíam do salão, para não levantar nenhuma suspeita se os onze saíssem todos juntos. Então, retornaram ao dormitório masculino, para pegar o que precisavam.

- Prontos para arrasar? – perguntou Clara.

- Claro, nunca esquecerão disso! – respondeu Tiago.

- Estou começando a ficar com medo deles – comentou Lily, rindo.

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo – disse Remo, rindo também. – Aturo esses planos deles desde o primeiro ano!

- Vamos – falou Harry, pegando sua Capa de Invisibilidade, assim como Tiago. Sirius pegou o Mapa do Maroto e saíram da Sala Comunal, cada grupo por um caminho.

Lílian, Remo, Harry e Gina ficaram de levar as "vítimas" até os jardins. E assim fizeram. Quando os sonserinos passavam por eles, lançavam discretamente um "_Confundus"_, que os fazia mudar de direção.

Kely, Alice, Frank e Tonks – que resolveu ajudar também – acabaram responsáveis por escolher as roupas que as vítimas usariam, a maquiagem e as tintas e Tiago, Sirius e Clara, por dar o 'toque final'.

Quando as primeiras vítimas chegaram aos jardins, bem confusas, Sirius se cobria com uma capa e Tiago e Clara, com a outra. Estuporavam silenciosamente cada um, por baixo da capa e, com um feitiço para levitar, os levavam para uma parte mais afastada, para que ninguém os visse, e arrumavam tudo.

No momento que conseguiram dez sonserinos, como queriam, Lily, Remo, Harry e Gina foram até os jardins, verem o resultado. Kely, Alice, Tonks e Frank já estavam lá.

- Estamos terminando – disse Tiago.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sirius apareceu e deixou-os verem o que haviam feito. Ao verem, caíram imediatamente na gargalhada.

Os sonserinos estavam pendurados de cabeça para baixo, por feitiços, ainda desacordados. A "roupa" que vestiam era nada menos do que um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, cada um de uma cor. Havia rosa berrante, amarelo fosforescente, verde limão, vermelho sangue, azul turquesa, preto, branco, rosa bebê, azul escuro e laranja.

Como eles pegaram somente meninos, aquela visão era realmente cômica. Além disso, tinham a cor do cabelo pintada da cor do conjunto e, na barriga de cada um havia uma frase diferente, como "I'm too sexy", ou "Let's go, baby". Além disso, em intervalos de dez segundos, eles brilhavam, parecendo vaga-lumes.

- Ficou ótimo! – elogiou Lily, sentada no chão de tanto rir.

Depois disso, soltaram os sonserinos no chão e saíram de lá. Foram para o Salão Principal, onde o jantar ainda era servido, aproveitando para não poderem ser acusados, já que tinham a desculpa de ainda estarem comendo.

- Agora é só uma questão de tempo até eles acordarem, saírem de lá e todos verem – falou Clara, rindo.

- Com certeza – concordaram.

Boa parte dos estudantes, após jantarem, seguia para os jardins, aproveitar o fim do ano letivo. A noite estava linda. O céu estava claro, sem nuvens, pontilhado de estrelas e com uma lua crescente. A temperatura estava alta e havia uma brisa que balançava as folhas das árvores.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Ouviram altas risadas vindas dos jardins e vários alunos entraram no salão, chamando os amigos para verem o que estava acontecendo.

Com isso, os professores também saíram e, aproveitando, os marotos foram junto. Ali, havia um círculo formado em volta de dez pessoas que pareciam completamente confusas, sem saber o que faziam ali e todos, do círculo, não paravam de rir.

Alguns dos estudantes rolavam na grama ou choravam de tanto rir e os professores não sabiam o que fazer.

Dumbledore discretamente olhou para os marotos e deu uma piscadela, que foi retribuída por Tiago e Sirius.

- Ele sabe que fomos nós? – perguntou Lily e Tiago confirmou. – Ai, meu Merlin!

- O que foi? – questionou Kely.

- E se ele falar alguma coisa que nós fizemos isso? – indagou ela, receosa.

- Ele não vai falar – respondeu Sirius.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu e o Almofadinhas já aprontamos muito – explicou Tiago. – Ele soube e nunca falou nada para os professores.

- Ah... Que alívio! – disse Lily, respirando fundo.

Os professores continuavam desnorteados. Não sabiam se procuravam os autores de tudo aquilo, se melhoravam o estado dos sonserinos ou se não faziam nada. Pelo visto alguns haviam optado por rir, tentando disfarçar, mas não conseguiam muito.

Alguns alunos começaram a bater fotos e, discretamente, Tiago pegou a dele e tirou algumas fotos.

Depois, parece que, finalmente, os professores se recuperaram e começaram a mandar todos entrarem. Não podiam acusar ninguém, já que não tinham prova alguma.

Ainda rindo, os estudantes entraram e cada um foi para sua Sala Comunal, comentar o que acabara de acontecer, das suas opiniões e suposições sobre quem teria feito tal ato, que, a maioria parecia ter gostado muito. E todas as suposições giravam em torno dos marotos.

- O Ranhoso foi o mais caprichado – comentou Sirius, sentado em sua cama, ao lado de Kely. As meninas tinham resolvido ir para o dormitório deles para conversarem.

- Concordo plenamente – falou Tiago. – Com um conjunto rosa berrante, a frase "I'm too sexy" escrita na barriga, o cabelo rosa – terminou, voltando a rir.

- Com certeza se lembrarão desse magnífico evento! – exclamou Gina, rindo.

Eles ficaram conversando e lembrando do acontecido por algum tempo.

- Acho bom irmos para nosso dormitório, já está tarde – comentou Lily.

- Ah, fica mais, meu lírio – pediu Tiago, fazendo uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Ei! Essa cara é minha! – protestou Sirius.

- Mas amanhã ficaremos acordados até tarde na festa, temos que dormir essa noite – respondeu a ruiva.

- Então durmam aqui com a gente – sugeriu ele. Os marotos concordaram e as meninas acabaram por concordar também.

- Está bem, vamos nos trocar, escovar os dentes e já voltamos – disse Kely, sorrindo. As seis saíram do quarto, Tonks foi para seu dormitório, se arrumar e as cinco, para o delas.

Enquanto isso, os marotos também se trocaram e escovaram os dentes, porém, foram um pouco mais rápidos que elas.

Tonks foi a primeira a voltar. Usava uma camisola lilás, como os cabelos. Constrangida por ser a única menina entre os cinco marotos, ela entrou e se dirigiu à cama de Remo, onde ele estava sentado.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha – falou o garoto, vendo-a corar.

Nem cinco minutos depois, a porta do dormitório se abriu mais uma vez e as garotas entraram. Cada uma foi para a cama de seu respectivo namorado, exceto Clara, que ficou na porta.

- O que foi? – perguntou Frank, ao ver a garota parada.

- Todos aqui têm namorados, menos eu – falou ela, se sentando na cama de Rabicho, já que o menino já havia sido levado para casa pelos pais, voltara apenas para fazer os exames.

- Então, arranje um – sugeriu Tiago.

- É difícil, sabia? – respondeu ela.

- Mais do que ninguém – disse Tiago, rindo e olhando para Lily, ao se lembrar de todo o tempo que gastara tentando conquistar a ruiva.

- Namorados não dão em árvores – continuou Clara.

- Então não sente e fique esperando que um deles caia na sua cabeça – falou Tiago e todos olharam para ele. – O que foi? – perguntou, ao ver isso.

- Foi bem sábio o que você disse – comentou Gina.

- Acho que não, só demonstrou que é um completo veado – disse Sirius.

- Não corta o meu barato, cachorro pulguento! – reclamou Tiago, e todos caíram na risada.

Eles se deitaram e Clara ficou na cama que era de Pedro. Apagaram as luzes e fecharam o cortinado.

- Amanhã é o último dia que passaremos aqui – falou Lily, baixinho.

- É... Depois de sete anos, estamos saindo... – respondeu Tiago, afagando os cabelos dela, que estava deitada sobre seu peito. – E eu vou ficar junto de você para sempre – completou, levantando o rosto da ruiva com uma das mãos e beijando-a docemente.

- Isso porque estão num quarto... – ouviram o resmungo de Sirius.

- O que disse, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, interrompendo o beijo.

- Eu mando eles se agarrarem em outro lugar e eles fazem isso num quarto com mais nove pessoas, vê se pode! – respondeu Sirius.

- Acha que eu não sei que você está fazendo a mesma coisa? – indagou Tiago, rindo.

- Eu quero acordar amanhã e ver vocês devidamente vestidos, ouviram? – provocou Sirius.

- Estou mais preocupado com o que verei quando você acordar, meu caro Almofadinhas – retrucou Tiago.

- Alguém levantou? – perguntou o maroto e todos negaram.

- Por quê? – questionou Harry.

- Achei que alguém tinha levantado, mas deve ter sido algum barulho lá fora – respondeu ele.

Alguns segundos de silêncio e Sirius voltou a resmungar.

- Isso porque eu acabei de falar!

- Não sou eu dessa vez! – já avisou Tiago.

- Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não – veio uma resposta da cama de Remo. – Frank?

- Não – respondeu Frank.

- Harry? – indagou Tiago.

- Também não – respondeu o garoto. – Almofadinhas?

- Não – respondeu o maroto. Então, eles se levantaram e acenderam as varinhas. Viram, então, o cortinado de Clara fechado. Tiago e Sirius foram até lá, abriram com tudo e levaram um susto ao ver um garoto com a menina.

- Você não disse que não tinha namorado? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- É, pelo visto, consegui te enganar direitinho – respondeu ela, rindo. O garoto era um setimanista da Corvinal, loiro de olhos claros, com quem os marotos tinham muita simpatia. O corvinal já havia os ajudado algumas vezes a escapar de detenções.

- E como o trouxe para cá? – questionou Frank, curioso.

- Ti, sente falta de alguma coisa? – perguntou ela. O maroto foi até seu malão e abriu-o. Procurou algo, mas não achou.

- Minha Capa de Invisibilidade – disse ele.

- Exatamente – confirmou ela. – Ele estava esperando ali fora e disse para entrar logo depois que apagassem a luz.

- Vocês sabiam? – indagou Harry às garotas.

- Claro, sabemos tudo umas das outras – respondeu Gina, rindo.

- E por que não falaram nada? – questionou Frank.

- Clara pediu para guardarmos segredo, ela queria fazer uma surpresa, e acabou sendo hoje – respondeu Alice.

Depois disso, todos retornaram para suas camas e acabaram dormindo rapidamente. Acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo na manhã seguinte, por volta das dez e meia, e foi uma bagunça só. Também, doze pessoas andando por um dormitório, era o mínimo que poderia acontecer.

As meninas foram para seus dormitórios e o corvinal, Leonard Wiles, se arrumou no dormitório dos marotos, mesmo. Porém, até todos ficarem prontos, levou um bom tempo, já que havia um banheiro para seis meninos.

Mesmo assim, eles terminaram antes das meninas e desceram para a Sala Comunal, esperá-las. Tonks já estava lá. Ficaram conversando com Leonard, o mais novo membro do grupo.

As onze e meia, as garotas desceram e os doze foram para os jardins, aproveitar o sol e o último dia deles no castelo. Se sentaram embaixo da faia à beira do lago, como sempre.

- Vou sentir falta daqui – comentou Leonard, olhando para o castelo.

- Acho que todos nós iremos – disse Clara, abraçada ao garoto.

- Eu terei que voltar aqui sempre – falou Tiago, rindo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily.

- Meu filho vai aprontar muito e eu serei chamado aqui muitas vezes! – respondeu ele.

- E quem disse que seu filho vai ser assim? – indagou Lílian.

- Ei, ninguém sabe como vai ser – interrompeu Harry, e os dois pararam. – Então, vamos só esperar, está bem?

Ao meio dia, entraram para o almoço. Após comerem, retornaram aos jardins. As três e meia, todas as meninas saíram correndo para o castelo, começar a se arrumar para a festa, que seria somente as sete e meia.

- Ainda bem que não demoramos tanto assim – comentou Frank, olhando-as correrem pelo gramado, em direção à entrada do castelo.

- Eu ficaria louco – respondeu Sirius. – Elas demoram tanto, sendo que é simplesmente tomar banho e colocar a roupa, como outro dia qualquer!

- É, mas elas inventam o que fazer – disse Harry.

- Demoram meia hora no banho, cada uma, arrumam o cabelo umas cinco vezes, no mínimo, botam maquiagem. Não sei para que tanta coisa! – exclamou Tiago.

- É impossível para nós entendermos. Do mesmo jeito que elas não entendem como fazemos isso tão rápido – falou Remo.

- Vamos, Pontas – chamou Sirius, se levantando. O mesmo fez Tiago.

- Aonde vão? – perguntou Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Resolver algumas coisas de última hora – respondeu Tiago, como se não fosse nada de importante.

- Nos vemos no dormitório – falou Sirius e os dois entraram no castelo correndo.

- Boa coisa que não é, vindo desses dois – disse Harry.

- Olha, a essa altura, não me surpreendo com mais nada – comentou Remo.

- Tonks, pegue suas coisas e venha se arrumar com a gente – falou Kely. A garota concordou e foi para seu dormitório.

As cinco subiram para o delas e, antes que começassem a fazer qualquer coisa, Tonks chegou com o que precisaria.

- Foi rápido! – disse Clara, rindo.

Uma por uma, elas entraram no banheiro e, conforme saíam, já iam se aprontando, para poder ajudar as amigas, depois.

Estava uma completa bagunça. Sandálias por todos os cantos, várias caixas de maquiagem abertas na penteadeira, um vestido diferente em cima da cama de cada uma e elas, andando de lá para cá, sem saber por onde começar.

As seis e meia, elas ainda não haviam terminado. Foi nessa hora que os marotos subiram e Leonard foi para sua Sala Comunal. Em menos de quarenta minutos, eles estavam prontos e, para variar, ficaram esperando-as na sala.

- Já são sete e quarenta e elas ainda não desceram – comentou Sirius, impaciente.

- Elas já vêm – falou alguém, descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Era Tonks. A garota usava um vestido longo roxo, os cabelos longos e lisos, da mesma cor, sandália prata e bijouterias.

Ela se juntou a Remo e os dois seguiram na frente para o Salão Principal.

- Sorte dele que a namorada não é muito enrolada – falou Tiago.

- Não somos enroladas! – protestou Kely, descendo com Alice e Clara. A primeira usava um vestido azul, cabelos presos e cacheados. Alice usava um vestido dourado, assim como a sandália, cabelos presos e lisos e Clara, um vestido prata, como a sandália, cabelos soltos e cacheados.

- A Gina e a Lily já vêm – avisou Alice. As três foram com Sirius, Frank e Leonard para a festa.

- E nós ficamos – disse Harry, sentado.

- Só nos resta esperar que não demorem – falou Tiago. Cinco minutos depois, viram Gina descendo com Lily. A primeira usava um vestido vermelho e cabelos soltos, lisos Lily, um vestido verde e cabelos soltos com cachos somente nas pontas.

- Está linda! – falaram Tiago e Harry, ao mesmo tempo, se levantando.

- Obrigada – agradeceram elas, sorrindo. – Vamos? – perguntaram.

- Só estávamos esperando vocês – disse Harry.

- Eram as últimas – falou Tiago. Os quatro, então, seguiram para o Salão Principal.

Ele estava decorado com vários globos de espelhos flutuando no teto enfeitiçado, que estava estrelado.

Várias mesas para seis pessoas estavam espalhadas, pois haveria o banquete de formatura antes que a banda contratada começasse a tocar.

A conversa estava alta. Quase todos estavam sentados, mas haviam alguns em pé, ainda. Tiago, Lílian, Harry e Gina se sentaram numa mesa junto a Sirius e Kely. Na do lado, estavam Remo, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Leonard e Clara.

A mesa dos professores continuava a mesma, comprida. Dumbledore usava vestes vinho e douradas. Quando todos se sentaram, ele se levantou e fez-se silêncio no salão.

- Boa noite – saudou ele, enérgico. – Queria parabenizar a todos os setimanistas. Após longos sete anos de estudos, finalmente estão terminando a escola, prontos para seguir a vida, ou assim espero – continuou, rindo. – Espero que tenham aproveitado cada dia que passaram nesse castelo e lembrem-se sempre dos momentos que aqui passaram. Serão sempre bem-vindos caso queiram fazer uma visita! – terminou ele e todos aplaudiram.

Ele se sentou e falou o prato que queria comer. Logo o pedido apareceu na mesa e os alunos começaram a fazer o mesmo.

Após o banquete, as mesas foram afastadas para o canto do salão, por magia, deixando seu centro livre, como pista de dança. A banda contratada subiu ao palco e começaram a tocar. A primeira música era lenta e a pista se encheu de casais.

Logo, a música começou a ser mais rápida, e essas ficaram tocando por bastante tempo. Depois de um tempo, Tiago e Lily cansaram e saíram um pouco do salão, para descansar e tomar um ar fresco.

- Está com sede? – perguntou ele e a garota confirmou. – Está bem, vou pegar uma bebida e já volto.

- Não demora – pediu ela. O maroto piscou um olho e sumiu no meio da multidão. Alguns momentos depois, ela estava observando o céu, por uma janela aberta, quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Nossa, Ti, você já... – começou ela, mas, ao se virar, viu que não era Tiago. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, fria.

- Quero que saiba que... – respondeu a pessoa, mas Lily interrompeu.

- Não quero saber de nada que venha de você.

- Me escute – pediu, segurando o braço da ruiva.

- Me solte – falou ela, em tom de ameaça.

- Ele não te merece, Lil – disse, ignorando o que a ruiva falara.

- Não me chame assim! E olha só quem está falando isso! – exclamou ela, com desprezo. – Você armou um plano para que eu pensasse que ele estava me traindo. Você é desprezível e está me machucando.

- Você vai ver que estou certo – falou, segurando o outro braço dela e tentando beijá-la a força.

- Me larga! – gritou ela, tentando se soltar, mas ele segurava cada vez mais forte.

- Larga ela, Ranhoso! – exclamou Tiago, vermelho de raiva, empunhando a varinha.

- Ora, ora, o Potter tentando dar uma de herói – disse Snape, ainda segurando Lílian com uma mão e, com a outra, a varinha.

- Já mandei soltá-la! – repetiu Tiago.

- Está irritado, é? – provocou Snape. – Não percebe que seu lugar não é ao lado dele? – perguntou a Lílian. – Arrogante, só sabe se mostrar, humilhando os outros, detestável!

- Ele mudou – respondeu Lily. – Mas você, pelo que vejo, piora a cada dia.

- Isso é fingimento – falou Snape. – Quando você vira, ele sai com todas!

- Sei que ele não é assim. É uma pessoa honesta e nunca mentiria para mim, ou faria algo para me machucar, ao contrário de você – respondeu a ruiva. – Acho bom que você nunca se olhe no espelho, pois, se o fizer, verá o rastro de inimigos que deixou pelo caminho. Nunca faça com alguém o que não gostaria que fizessem com você.

Depois disso, Snape, sem perceber, acabou soltando-a. Tiago, então, que não havia lançado nenhum feitiço com medo de que atingisse Lily, aproveitou o momento.

- _Rictusempra! – _disse ele, lançando Snape para longe, que foi pego desprevenido. Tiago, ainda com as bebidas na mão, guardou a varinha e foi até os jardins com a ruiva.

Os dois se sentaram na escada do Saguão de entrada e ficaram algum tempo sem falar nada.

- Tiago, você está bem? – indagou ela.

- Não acreditou no que ele disse, não é? – questionou ele, não respondendo à pergunta dela.

- É claro que não, eu nunca acreditaria. E, se tivesse acreditado, não teria dito nada do que eu disse, concorda? – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Que bom. Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te magoar – falou o maroto.

- Eu sei. Mas agora, vamos esquecer isso, por favor, e aproveitar nossa última noite aqui – pediu ela.

Os dois se levantaram e, quando ela se virou para entrar no castelo, Tiago a segurou pelo braço e puxou a ruiva, fazendo-a virar de frente para ele e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Assim ficaram por um longo tempo, até que se afastaram, sorrindo.

- Nada nunca vai me separar de você – falou o garoto, abraçando-a.

- Pode ter certeza, eu não vou deixar – respondeu ela.

Os dois, então, pegaram as bebidas, terminaram de tomar e retornaram ao salão.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou Sirius, logo que entraram.

- Estávamos preocupados, vocês sumiram de repente – falou Kely, ao lado do garoto.

- Tivemos um pequeno encontro com o Ranhoso – respondeu Tiago.

- Como? – indagou Sirius, arregalando os olhos.

- É, ele queria tentar me separar da Lily outra vez – disse Tiago.

- Mas não conseguiu e nunca conseguirá – falou a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Imbecil – falou Sirius. – Se um dia eu encontrar com aquele idiota fora daqui... Ele não perde por esperar!

- Mas agora, vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar o fim da festa – sugeriu Lily.

As músicas, agora, tinham voltado a ser lentas e os casais se formaram outra vez, para dançar. E os quatro se juntaram aos outros, na pista de dança.

Após algum tempo, Dumbledore parou a música. Todos pararam de dançar e olharam para ele, sem entender o motivo.

- Infelizmente nossa festa está chegando ao fim – disse ele. – Mas, antes de terminar tudo, para fechar a festa, teremos a tradicional valsa dos formandos.

Logo que ele acabou de falar, uma valsa começou a tocar e todos seguiram para a pista. Não havia ninguém mais sentado.

Ao fim da dança, houve longos aplausos e Dumbledore subiu ao palco outra vez, para fazer seu discurso final.

- Hoje é um dia único na vida de vocês. Após sete anos, hoje é o dia em que vocês sairão daqui para seguirem com suas vidas – começou o diretor. – Sei que cada um de vocês está pronto para passar pelos obstáculos que a vida colocará em seu caminho. Cada um tem uma habilidade diferente e tem que aprender a usá-la da melhor maneira possível. As escolhas que farão daqui para frente, os colocará em caminhos diferentes, mas lembrem-se, há o fácil e o certo. Espero que sempre escolham o certo, por mais difícil que seja. Boa sorte a todos – terminou ele e mais uma chuva de aplausos cortou o silêncio que se instalara no inicio do discurso.

Depois disso, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar e retornar às suas Salas Comunais. O mesmo fizeram os doze. Leonard se despediu de Clara na frente do salão e cada um foi por uma direção.

Ao chegarem, os marotos se despediram de suas namoradas e seguiram para seus dormitórios. Tomaram banho e, já com o pijama, os marotos esperaram Tiago contar o que havia acontecido com Snape. O mesmo fizeram as meninas, esperando Lily.

Os dois contaram a história, os meninos antes, já que se arrumaram mais rápido. Depois de relatarem e fazerem os comentários, caíram na cama e adormeceram quase imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram assustados, uma grande confusão estava ocorrendo em algum local do castelo.

**N/a: **aí está o capítulo 50 =) Peço desculpas pela demora a postar, estou totalmente sem tempo por causa da faculdade... Espero que gostem do capítulo! Mais três e o epílogo e a fic chega ao fim...

**Leeh: **aushaushuhs controla um pouquinho a ansiedade porque a fic já está terminando! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**deny weasley: **obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**AnnaWeasley15: ***-* fico muuuuuito contente ao saber que você não me abandonaria! E feliz que tenha gostao do capítulo! A fic está chegando ao fim... Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Lily: **que bom que gostou! Fico contente Beijoss e obrigada pelo review!

Não sei afirmar quando serão próximo post, tenho prova na faculdade quase toda semana e relatórios toda semana, além de estudar das oito da manhã às seis da tarde, então fica difícil entrar na internet pra postar... Desculpem pela demora.

Um pedacinho do próximo capítulo...

"Após o banho, eles desceram e jantaram. Já cansados, subiram outra vez. Sirius, em vez de ir para seu quarto, foi para o de Tiago.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou o maroto, ao entrar em seu quarto, seguido por Sirius.

- Pode me explicar o que quis dizer com "eu vou me livrar dessa parte", lá em Hogsmeade? – questionou ele, sentando na cama do amigo.

- Nada não... – respondeu Tiago.

- Te conheço desde o primeiro ano. Acha que consegue mentir para mim?"


	52. Voltando para casa

Cap. 51 – Voltando para casa

Eles levantaram assustados e, ainda de pijamas, desceram para a Sala Comunal, ver o que estava acontecendo. Lá encontraram uma grande quantidade alunos, que também queriam saber o motivo do estardalhaço.

Porém, perceberam que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo do lado de fora da sala. Onde exatamente, nenhum deles sabia. Clara e Gina foram olhar pela janela, mas também não era nos jardins.

De repente, um segundanista entrou pelo buraco do retrato, ofegante.

- Precisam ver a confusão – disse ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, aos amigos.

Os marotos se entreolharam e subiram correndo para o dormitório. Colocaram as roupas rapidamente e desceram outra vez. O mesmo fizeram as meninas.

Juntos, saíram pelo buraco do retrato e foram atrás de todos os outros, que também queriam ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quanto mais se aproximavam do centro da bagunça, mais alto ficava o barulho de explosões. Viraram o corredor do térreo, e viram que tudo estava acontecendo no Saguão de Entrada.

Uma enorme quantidade de fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro estourava, enchendo o saguão das mais variadas cores possíveis. Além disso, alguns dos fogos se transformavam em animais e objetos enormes, que saíam voando pelo castelo e pelos terrenos.

- Ei, esses não são do Dr. Filibusteiro! – comentou Kely, apontando para os que tinham formas.

- Não mesmo... – concordou Alice.

- Fred e Jorge – falou Gina e todos se viraram para ela, menos Tiago e Sirius, com os olhos arregalados.

- Como? – perguntou Remo.

- Meus irmãos – respondeu a ruiva, dando de ombros. – Ora, trouxe alguns comigo, caso fosse necessário – explicou ela, perante as caras confusas que os amigos permaneceram, enquanto Tiago e Sirius riam.

- Você trouxe? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Sim, e o Rony também tinha dois. Um do dragão e um do pântano. Acho que ainda não estouraram – completou ela.

- Esses ficam para o fim – falou Tiago, rindo.

- Vocês... Vocês que armaram tudo isso? – indagou Lily, com as mãos na cintura.

- Uma das maiores confusões de Hogwarts, acha mesmo que nós dois não seríamos os autores? – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

- Não sei como ainda me surpreendo – comentou Kely.

Os professores corriam de um lado para o outro, lançando feitiços, tentando acabar com eles, mas, com os fogos de Fred e Jorge, quanto mais se tentava acabar com eles, mais eles cresciam e se multiplicavam.

- É melhor se afastarem – avisou Tiago.

- Por quê? – questionou Lílian, em dúvida se queria ou não receber a resposta.

- Chegou a hora – respondeu o garoto. Eles deram alguns passos para trás e logo entenderam o porquê do aviso.

Mais duas explosões, dessa vez as mais altas de todas, formaram um dragão brilhante, que começou a voar pelo castelo e, na outra, formou-se um pântano no meio do corredor.

Os alunos morriam de rir da confusão, enquanto os professores não sabiam o que fazer. Depois dessas duas explosões, não houve mais nenhuma. Todas as formas dos fogos acabaram saindo e voando pelo céu, assim como o dragão.

Apenas o pântano continuava ali, fixo no corredor. Então, os professores mandaram os estudantes voltarem às suas Salas Comunais, terminarem de arrumar as coisas para partir, enquanto eles tentavam dar um jeito na bagunça.

- Uma despedida para entrar na história! – disse Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

Eles foram para seus dormitórios, arrumarem seus pertences. As meninas haviam feito isso no dia anterior, assim como Remo e Harry, mas os marotos deixaram tudo para a última hora, como sempre.

Os três juntaram suas coisas na mala e, com algum esforço, conseguiram fechá-la. Desceram para a Sala Comunal novamente e as meninas já estavam lá, com as malas.

- Em pensar que agora estamos indo embora para sempre... – comentou Lily, olhando a sua volta.

- Em pensar que passamos sete anos aqui... – falou Alice, sentada no sofá.

- Em pensar que vou me casar... – falou Sirius e todos olharam para ele.

- O quê? - perguntou Remo.

- Ah, é. Ainda não tenho noiva – disse ele, como se lembrasse de algo. Ajoelhou-se à frente de Kely, que o olhava, espantada. – Kely, aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou, abrindo uma caixinha onde havia um belo anel de brilhantes.

A garota estava com uma expressão de espanto. Não esperava um pedido de casamento tão cedo e fora pega de surpresa.

- Eu... Claro! – respondeu ela, se recuperando. Sorrindo, Sirius se levantou, colocou o anel na garota e beijou-a, sob as palmas dos amigos.

- Mais um de coleira – comentou Clara, rindo.

Depois disso, eles pegaram as coisas e começaram a se dirigir para a entrada, onde as carruagens estariam esperando para levá-los à estação de Hogsmeade. Pelos corredores, as garotas mais jovens olhavam os marotos com uma cara triste, já que eles acabaram a escola e estavam indo embora.

- É capaz que alguma delas acabe pulando em vocês e te prendendo para impedir que vão embora – sussurrou Frank, olhando para as meninas.

- Merlin me livre! – exclamou Tiago.

- Nem pensar, estou comprometido agora – falou Sirius, arrancando risadas de todos.

Eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada e viram Flitwick lançando feitiços e fazendo o pântano desaparecer.

Eles andaram até as carruagens. Tiago, Lily, Sirius, Kely, Harry e Gina pegaram uma e Alice, Frank, Clara e Leonard, Remo e Tonks, outra.

Logo que entraram, a carruagem começou a se mover em direção à estação de Hogsmeade, se distanciando cada vez mais do castelo.

Eles ficaram olhando o castelo pela janela da carruagem até este desaparecer de vista. Em alguns minutos, a carruagem parou e eles desceram.

Carregaram os malões até o trem, entraram e procuraram um compartimento vazio. Não demoraram muito para encontrar.

- Acho que não vai caber doze pessoas em um só – comentou Lily, olhando deles para a cabine.

- É, concordo – disse Harry.

- Clara – chamou Leonard.

- Sim? – perguntou a garota.

- Vamos ficar em outro compartimento, quero apresentar meus amigos a você. Aposto que vai gostar deles – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – falou ela.

- Frank, Alice, venham conosco também – chamou ele e o casal o seguiu.

- Bom, então nós ficamos aqui – disse Tonks. Eles entraram e se acomodaram. De um lado, ficaram Lílian, Tiago, Kely e Sirius e, do outro, Harry, Gina, Remo e Tonks.

- Por um lado eu queria finalmente terminar a escola, mas, por outro, queria continuar aqui no castelo... – comentou Lily, olhando pela janela, em que era possível ver uma parte das altas torres de Hogwarts.

- É, eu também – concordou Kely.

- Não poderiam ficar aí para sempre – falou Sirius.

- Eu sei, mas adorei o tempo que passamos nele – falou Lílian, sorrindo.

- Acho que todos gostamos – disse Remo.

- Com certeza – concordou Gina. Em pouco tempo, o trem se encheu e, quando todos os alunos já tinham entrado, as portas foram fechadas e a locomotiva começou a se movimentar.

As torres do castelo foram ficando cada vez mais longes, conforme o trem ganhava velocidade e logo desapareceram, na primeira curva.

- Vou sentir saudades – comentou Kely.

- Principalmente das nossas marotices, não, Almofadinhas? – falou Tiago, rindo.

- Claro, Pontas! – respondeu o garoto. – Onde vamos aprontar, agora?

- No trabalho que não – disse Tiago, rindo.

Ao meio dia, a bruxa com o carrinho de doces passou e eles compraram várias guloseimas para comerem durante o resto da viagem.

Pela tarde, o tempo começou a fechar, mas não choveu. Em algumas partes, as nuvens estavam escuras e pesadas e, em outras, o sol aparecia, brilhante, com nuvens brancas e leves.

- O que vão fazer nas férias? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não faço idéia... – respondeu Kely.

- Acho que não vou fazer nada... – falou Lílian. – Só esperar os resultados dos NIEMs.

- O que acham de passar um tempo lá em casa? – questionou Tiago.

- Aceito! – brincou Sirius.

- Cala a boca, pulguento, você mora lá! – exclamou Tiago, rindo. – Então, o que acham?

- Vou passar em casa primeiro, ver meus pais, depois pergunto para eles e mando uma resposta por coruja – falou Lílian.

- Digo o mesmo – disse Kely.

Passaram o resto da viagem conversando sobre as férias, o que fariam agora que tinham terminado a escola...

Quando já era noite, o trem começou a perder velocidade até que parou na plataforma nove e meia. Os estudantes pegaram seus pertences e saíram do trem para a estação. Vários pais já esperavam ali, para levar seus filhos para casa.

Cada um deles foi até seus pais. Depois de se cumprimentarem, foram se despedir de seus amigos.

- Quero que conheça meus pais, Ti – falou Lily, puxando o garoto até os pais.

- Pai, mãe, esse é o Tiago – apresentou ela aos pais.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Tiago, apertando a mão dos dois.

- Então, você é o famoso Potter! – exclamou o pai da ruiva. – Ela fala muito de você. Antes, eram só reclamações, mas agora...

- Todas as cartas que ela manda, fala alguma coisa sobre você – completou a mãe. Atrás dos dois, havia uma garota um pouco mais velha que Lily, mas que não parecia nada feliz em estar ali. – Ah, essa é Petúnia – disse ela. A garota abriu um sorrisinho falso e voltou a fechar a cara.

- Bom, temos que ir – falou o pai.

- Te vejo outro dia – despediu-se a ruiva.

- Não esqueça do que te pedi – lembrou ele.

- Não vou – respondeu a garota, beijando o namorado. – Até mais – disse ela, seguindo os pais para fora da plataforma e sumiu pela passagem.

Tiago voltou para onde os pais estavam, se despediu de todos os amigos e passou pela passagem em direção à estação King's Cross, com os quatro, Harry, Gina, Sirius e Clara.

- Já têm permissão para aparatar, não é? – indagou James e eles confirmaram. – Então, vamos lá – eles entraram em um beco vazio e escuro, perto da estação. Eles se concentraram na casa e aparataram em frente aos portões de ferro.

Sara abriu os portões, retirando a magia que havia neles e os sete entraram. A ruiva tornou a fechá-los e eles entraram na mansão.

- Finalmente em casa! – exclamou Tiago, deixando a mala na entrada e se jogando no sofá. O mesmo fizeram os outros quatro.

- Devem estar cansados da viagem – comentou Sara.

- Com certeza – concordou Sirius.

- Boa noite, senhores – cumprimentou Nina, entrando correndo na sala e fazendo uma reverência.

- Boa noite, Nina – responderam os cinco, Tiago, Sirius, Clara, Harry e Gina.

- Subam e tomem um banho, depois desçam para jantar – falou Sara. Nina voltou para a cozinha, para preparar a comida e eles subiram, cada um para seu quarto, com as malas.

Após o banho, eles desceram e jantaram. Já cansados, subiram outra vez. Sirius, em vez de ir para seu quarto, foi para o de Tiago.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – perguntou o maroto, ao entrar em seu quarto, seguido por Sirius.

- Pode me explicar o que quis dizer com "eu vou me livrar dessa parte", lá em Hogsmeade? – questionou ele, sentando na cama do amigo.

- Nada não... – respondeu Tiago.

- Te conheço desde o primeiro ano. Acha que consegue mentir para mim?

- Está bem – respondeu Tiago, se sentando na cama também. – Não vai desistir até eu contar, não é?

- Isso é sinal que também me conhece – comentou Sirius, sorrindo. Tiago contou tudo para o amigo rapidamente. – Mas preciso de ajuda – terminou ele.

- Pode contar comigo!

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas, mas também vou precisar das meninas e dos marotos. Só que ela não pode saber – completou.

- Ninguém vai contar. Amanhã conversaremos com Harry, Gina e Clara, e, depois com os outros Remo e Kely.

Sirius voltou para seu quarto e eles adormeceram rapidamente, tão cansados que estavam.

Pela manhã, todos acordaram tarde, exceto Tiago. Ele foi o primeiro a acordar. Sentou-se na varanda e começou a escrever uma carta para Remo e outra para Kely, pedindo que viessem alguns dias antes da ruiva.

Depois do café, os cinco ficaram na sala, conversando. Os pais de Tiago já tinham saído para trabalhar, então, na casa só estavam eles e Nina.

- Quero, pedir uma coisa a vocês – começou Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntou Harry.

O maroto explicou tudo o que planejava e o que queria que eles fizessem para ajudar. Ao terminar, nenhum deles falou nada por alguns instantes.

- Então...? – indagou Tiago, olhando de um para outro.

- Ah, que fofo! – exclamaram Gina e Clara.

- Por que tudo para elas é fofo? – perguntou Sirius, revirando os olhos.

- Oras, por que é fofo mesmo o que ele vai fazer! – respondeu Clara.

- Eu concordo em ajudar – falou Gina.

- Eu também – concordou Harry.

- E você, Clara? – questionou Tiago.

- Claro! – exclamou a garota, sorrindo.

No mesmo dia, Tiago recebeu as respostas de Remo e Kely, confirmando que poderiam ir dois dias antes, sem problemas.

Então, o garoto conversou com os pais, pela noite e os dois ficaram surpresos com ele, mas adoraram a idéia.

- Sabe, quando você falava dela, nunca pensei que iriam sequer ser amigos, um dia! – começou James. – E você como ficava com todas, achei que demoraria para se casar!

- E você não pode falar nada, James, era igualzinho a ele! – falou Sara.

É mesmo, eu era – confirmou James, rindo.

- Vamos ajudá-lo. Ela vai adorar, com certeza! – disse Sara, sorrindo para o filho.

- Obrigado – agradeceu ele e saiu do quarto dos pais.

A semana se passou rapidamente e logo chegou quinta-feira, dia em que Remo e Kely chegariam. Pouco antes do almoço, os dois chegaram e Tiago logo contou a eles o que faria e concordaram em ajudar.

Começaram, então, a planejar tudo naquele dia, mesmo. Decidiram como fariam e, no fim de semana, preparariam.

No sábado, pela tarde, Lily chegou. Colocou suas coisas no quarto ao lado do de Tiago e desceu novamente para a sala, onde os amigos estavam. Quando a viram, pararam de falar imediatamente.

- É impressão minha ou vocês pararam de falar quando eu cheguei? – indagou ela, desconfiada.

- Impressão sua, meu lírio – respondeu Tiago, com um sorriso. – senta aqui – pediu ele e, ainda desconfiada, ela se sentou ao lado do noivo.

Como o dia estava quente, resolveram passar o dia nos jardins e na piscina. Após o jantar, Sara e James apareceram na sala com uma pequena mala.

- Já vamos, se cuidem! – falou Sara.

- Pode deixar! – responderam eles.

- E não destruam nada! – disse James, piscando para o filho. – Voltaremos na segunda-feira avisou ele e os dois saíram.

- Onde eles vão? – perguntou Lily.

- Sabe como eles são... Adoram viajar! – respondeu Tiago, sem olhar para a ruiva.

Depois de um tempo, todos subiram para dormir. Gina foi para o quarto de Harry, a pedido do garoto e Kely, para o de Sirius.

- Ah, dorme comigo hoje – pediu Tiago à Lílian, na frente do quarto dela.

- Não sei... – respondeu ela.

- Por favor – pediu, com uma cara de cachorro abandonado. – Estou há uma semana longe de você e me nega isso!

- Tudo bem – concordou ela. – Vou me trocar e já vou.

Ela entrou em seu quarto e Tiago, no dele. A garota colocou sua camisola branca e foi para o quarto do maroto. Ao entrar, ele já estava trocado, ou seja, de bermuda, deitado na cama.

- Você está linda! – falou ele, se levantando.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, corada.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha – falou ele. – Está com vergonha de quê?

- Nada...

- Então não há razão – falou o maroto, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a apaixonadamente. – Estava com saudades de você – disse ele, entre um beijo e outro.

- Ficamos só uma semana longe! – disse ela, rindo.

- Para mim já é uma eternidade – respondeu ele.

Os beijos se foram se tornando cada vez mais ardentes e, após um tempo, os dois já estavam deitados. As mãos do maroto exploravam cada parte descoberta do corpo de sua amada, enquanto as dela dançavam por suas costas.

De repente, Tiago parou tudo.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva, ofegante.

- Eu prometi que ia me controlar da última vez – respondeu ele, igualmente ofegante. Lily apenas sorriu e puxou-o para outro beijo. – Tem certeza disso? – indagou ele, se afastando alguns centímetros. – Não quero forçá-la a nada, sabe disso.

A ruiva respirou fundo, olhando dentro dos olhos de Tiago e, após alguns instantes, apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Tiago foi devagar, para não forçar nem machucar a ruiva. Depois de um tempo, tanto a camisola de Lily quanto a bermuda do maroto jaziam no chão.

Foi um momento único e mágico para os dois, quando se entregaram ao amor, reforçando mais ainda os laços que os uniam. Naquele instante, nada mais importava para eles, a não ser o que sentiam um pelo outro e a certeza de que seria eterno.

Estavam unidos de corpo e alma, revelando a força de seus sentimentos.

Pela manhã, Lily foi a primeira a acordar. Olhou para o lado e viu Tiago, ainda dormindo. Sorrindo, se levantou, enrolada nos lençóis e pegou sua camisola. Vestiu-a e foi para seu quarto.

Tomou um banho demorado, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Ao sair, se assustou ao ver Tiago ali, já vestido, sentado em sua cama.

- Que susto! Não sabia que estava aqui – disse ela, colocando a mão no peito.

- É claro que não... – respondeu Tiago, rindo. – Está no banho há tanto tempo.

- Será que poderia dar licença para que eu possa me trocar? – pediu ela, ainda enrolada na toalha.

- Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto ontem – argumentou Tiago e a garota corou furiosamente. – Estou brincando – acrescentou, rindo. – Depois que a senhorita terminar, venha ao meu quarto, depois desceremos para tomar café.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele, ainda vermelha. Rindo, Tiago saiu do quarto e foi para o dele. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela entrou no quarto do maroto. Vestia uma blusa de alça verde e uma saia branca.

O garoto estava sentado na varanda, observando o céu azul. Ela fechou a porta, se dirigiu até a varanda e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Posso saber por que fui chamada? – perguntou ela.

- Por nada, só queria ficar com você – respondeu ele, sorrindo e beijou-a docemente.

- Obrigada – disse ela, ao se afastarem.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Por nunca ter me forçado e ter sido tão cuidadoso ontem – explicou ela.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você. Você é especial para mim, esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário – falou Tiago e a garota sorriu.

- Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, agora mais do que nunca – falou ela.

- Eu também, não tenha dúvida – respondeu Tiago, beijando-a novamente.

- É, eu sei que a coisa está muito boa aí, mas, vamos descer para o café? – interrompeu Sirius, abrindo a porta e colocando a cara para dentro.

Os dois se separaram, levando um susto e a garota ficou vermelha outra vez. Ao saírem, ela desceu direto e Sirius segurou Tiago ainda no quarto.

- O que foi? – indagou Tiago.

- Por que ela ficou tão vermelha quando entrei? Geralmente vocês se beijam na frente de todos e ela nunca fica assim... – falou ele, desconfiado.

- Não sei, depois pergunto para ela – respondeu Tiago, sem olhar para o amigo. Não sabia se Lily se importava que ele contasse, então, resolveu perguntar antes de falar qualquer coisa. O difícil seria enganar Sirius.

- Você não me engana – disse o garoto, exatamente como Tiago havia pensado que ele diria. Empurrou o amigo para dentro e fechou a porta – Anda, conta o que aconteceu. Vocês...? – perguntou ele. Não seria necessário terminar, por Tiago entendeu e confirmou. – Finalmente! – exclamou Sirius, um pouco alto demais, o que fez Tiago tampar sua boca.

- Não fala alto! – repreendeu ele.

- Por que não?

- Não sei se ela está pronta para contar a todos. Enquanto isso, eu também não vou falar, nem você – respondeu Tiago.

- Está bem, já entendi – disse Sirius. – Ah, acabei de receber uma carta dos nossos pais. Já está tudo pronto – terminou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**N/a: **finalmente as provas da faculdade terminaram, estou de férias por quase três meses =D

**AnnaWeasley15:** rsrs desculpa ter te deixado curiosa tanto tempo, realmente não consegui postar rapidinho, como você pediu... mas aí está o capítulo 51, faltam só mais dois e o epílogo, agora, para terminar a fic! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Lola Jackson Potter: **fico feliz que esteja achando a fic legal! Quanto aos erros, desculpe, essa foi minha primeira fic, faz três anos que escrevi, não tinha tanta informação como tenho agora, a fic que estou escrevendo agora já está mais atualizada. Porém, você disse que o Tiago não era apanhador. Onde você encontrou essa informação?Porque quando a Hermione leva o Harry para ver o troféu, está escrito "James Potter – seeker", ou seja, apanhador. A casa dos Gaunt, em 1970, não estava completamente em ruínas, afinal, não foi muito tempo antes disso os moradores saíram de lá. Em relação a Tonks, eu sei que ela era bem mais nova que o Lupin, mas, como já disse, não tinha muita ideia de quem colocar, e, na minha nova fic, já consertei todos os "pares" (do Remo e do Sirius). Beijos!

**bruna: **oie! Fico muito feliz que goste da fic *-* e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**manuela: **asuhaushauhsauhsua aí está o capítulo, eu sei que demorei, quanto a isso peço desculpas, a faculdade é período integral, não tive tempo para praticamente nada a não ser estudar =( mas agora estou de férias, termino de postar a fic antes do retorno às aulas, afinal, faltam apenas dois capítulo e o epílogo =P Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**aniinhahandbol: **que bom que gostou da sinopse, espero que também goste da fic =D Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Mariana: **obrigada pelo elogio, agradeço *-* rsrs não vou desistir da fic, não, aliás, eu terminei de escrevê-la em julho de 2008, só demorei para postar por causa da faculdade, mas nessas férias termino, está bem no finalzinho! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, fizeram uma autora feliz =)

Muuuuitas surpresas no próximo capítulo... um pedacinho pra deixa-los com o gostinho ;)

"_A ruiva se levantou e subiu as escadas, pensando o que de tão importante o maroto queria falar com ela. Andou até o fim do corredor e entrou no quarto de Tiago._

_- Ti, o que foi? – questionou ela, preocupada. Tiago estava sentado na ponta da cama, parecendo nervoso. – Por que você está assim?_

_- Hãã... – começou, pensando no que falaria. – Eu só queria... Falar com você, Lily._

_- Pode falar – disse ela, se sentando ao lado do garoto._

_- Lembra que... Eu te pedi em casamento no natal? _

_- Sim – respondeu ela, já pensando que o maroto queria acabar com tudo._

_- Você me surpreendeu quando aceitou meu pedido. Não imagina o quanto. Estava tão nervoso aquele dia, pensando que você poderia não aceitar. Estava preocupado e quase não fiz o pedido. Mas acabei fazendo e, na hora, pensei que não aceitaria. _

_- V-você quer acabar com tudo, é isso? – perguntou ela, quase chorando."_

Se tiverem muitos comentários, posto o próximo capítulo no sábado que vem!

Beijos a todos!


	53. Surpresas

Cap. 52 - Surpresas

- Para quando, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, alegre.

- Amanhã mesmo, Pontas – respondeu o amigo. – Agora é só as meninas darem um jeito de tirar a Lily daqui amanhã pela manhã.

- Eu falo com elas – falou Tiago. – Elas podem... Sei lá, levá-la até algum lugar para fazer compras. Elas sempre demoram quando o assunto é esse.

Os dois, então, desceram rapidamente, para tentar fingir que não deu tempo de conversarem. Todos já estavam na cozinha, tomando o café-da-manhã.

As meninas pareciam ter percebido que Lily estava diferente e a olhavam com uma expressão confusa. Os dois se sentaram e comeram com os amigos. Depois, foram para a sala.

- Por favor, vamos decidir o que fazer sem discussão – disse Clara, rindo ao se lembrar das férias de natal. – Não quero gritar dessa vez.

- Eu pensei em jogar um pouco de Quadribol – sugeriu Harry. Todos concordaram e jogaram a manhã toda.

Durante o almoço, quatro corujas pousaram na janela e Tiago se levantou para pegar os vários envelopes que elas traziam.

- Merlin! Quem mandou tantas cartas assim? – perguntou Sirius, rindo.

- São de Hogwarts – respondeu Tiago e Lílian quase engasgou.

- Os resultados dos NIEMs? – indagou Gina e o maroto confirmou.

- Nem me lembrava disso... – comentou Sirius.

Tiago entregou cada carta ao seu respectivo remetente e abriu a sua. A ruiva estava quase tendo um ataque de ansiedade ao receber o envelope.

Todos passaram sem problemas nos exames e Lily tirara a nota máxima em quase todas as matérias.

- Está vendo, eu disse que ia passar – falou Kely, rindo. – Todo aquele desespero foi por nada!

Pela tarde, enquanto os meninos desceram para o salão de música, sob o pretexto que iriam tocar alguma coisa, elas ficaram na sala, conversando.

- Está tudo pronto, será amanhã – falou Sirius, sentado no palco.

- As meninas terão que levar Lily para sair, fazer compras, qualquer coisa que dure a manhã toda – continuou Tiago. – E nós, junto com meus pais, arrumaremos tudo. Hoje mesmo vou mandar os convites à família e aos pais dela.

- Dê um jeito de tirar a Lily da sala agora que nós mesmo falamos com as meninas – disse Remo.

- Deixe conosco, falamos com elas em uns cinco minutos, mas não vá tão rápido, se não ela pode desconfiar – falou Harry.

Ali mesmo, os quatro nomearam os convites e, depois, saíram pelos fundos até a estufa, onde havia três corujas. Deram os convites a elas, que partiram imediatamente.

- Pronto – falou Tiago, respirando fundo.

- O que foi, Lily? – questionou Kely, vendo que a garota continuava estranha.

- Hã? – perguntou a ruiva, saindo de seus devaneios. – Ah, nada não...

- Sei... – disse Kely.

- Sabemos que nada não pode ser, Lily – falou Gina.

- Você está diferente, estranha hoje, o que foi? – indagou Clara, receosa de que a garota tivesse descoberto alguma coisa sobre a surpresa.

- Se você acha que pode nos enganar, esquece – falou Kely. – Pode contar, confie em nós.

- Eu... – começou ela, mas não sabia como continuar. – Eu... e o Tiago... Nós... – continuou, ficando vermelha novamente.

- Vocês dois transaram, é isso? – terminou Kely, pela amiga e ela confirmou.

- E por que está tão vermelha assim? – indagou Gina.

- Não há razão – falou Clara.

- Eu contei para vocês sem problemas, por que está com tanta vergonha assim? – questionou Kely, rindo.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Lílian.

- Muito tímida – comentou Gina.

- Só espero que não tenha tanta vergonha assim do Tiago – falou Clara, rindo.

- Ah, pode apostar que sim – respondeu Tiago, entrando na sala com os marotos.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Clara, incrédula. Enquanto isso, Remo e Harry estavam com uma cara completamente confusa.

- Pois pode acreditar! – disse Tiago. – Vamos? – perguntou ele à ruiva.

- Aonde? – indagou ela.

- Dar uma volta – respondeu ele. A garota aceitou e saiu para os jardins com o maroto.

- Do que vocês estavam falando? – perguntou Harry, assim que os dois saíram.

- É, não entendi absolutamente nada – concordou Remo.

- O Tiago e a Lily chegaram nos finalmente – explicou Sirius e os dois entenderam.

- E ela ainda tem vergonha dele? – indagou Remo, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É o que parece – respondeu Kely.

- Mudando de assunto, precisamos da ajuda de vocês – falou Harry.

- Podem dizer o que precisam – disse Gina. Os três explicaram tudo e elas concordaram em tirar Lily de casa durante a manhã toda.

Na manhã seguinte, as meninas convenceram Lily de passearem e fazerem algumas compras nas lojas do povoado.

Após elas saírem, Sara e James chegaram. O homem estava carregando várias sacolas e a ruiva, uma caixa.

- Bom dia – cumprimentaram eles.

- Bom dia – responderam os garotos.

- Tiago, venha aqui – pediu ela e o filho foi até a porta. – Este é o vestido da Lily, leve-o lá para cima e não é para você ver! Entendeu? – perguntou e Tiago confirmou. – Ponha-o no seu quarto ou no dela, o que você decidir.

Tiago pegou a caixa e subiu as escadas. Decidiu colocar o vestido em seu quarto.

- Meu Merlin, que vestido mais pesado – disse ele, para si mesmo, ao colocar a caixa na cama. Depois disso, desceu novamente.

- Sirius, você leve essas sacolas ao salão de festas – ordenou Sara, indicando algumas das sacolas. – São para decorar o salão. Remo, leve essas para o quarto das meninas. Ponha cada sacola no quarto de uma, tem os nomes. A mãe de Kely mandou o vestido para ela e a de Clara também – falou ela, entregando três sacolas ao garoto.

Remo pegou-as e subiu as escadas. Depositou as sacolas nos quartos, conforme o nome que havia em cada uma.

Harry levou os enfeites até o salão, os arranjos de flores. Algum tempo depois, o bolo chegou. Um lindo bolo de três andares, desenhado e enfeitado, que foi levado também ao salão de festas.

Depois, todos, inclusive Nina, foram arrumar o salão. Pouco antes do almoço, finalmente terminaram.

- Ficou ótimo! – exclamou Sara, contente com o trabalho que fizeram. Havia algumas mesinhas de cada lado e, ao meio, um tapete vermelho, pelo qual a noiva seguiria. Uma pequena mesa no fim do tapete e, por cima dela, um arco de lírios brancos. Cada mesinha possuía uma toalha branca e um arranjo de flores.

Depois disso, todos se sentaram nos sofás da sala e ali ficaram, até as meninas chegarem. Durante o almoço, Lily percebeu que Tiago estava um pouco nervoso, mas o garoto negou.

Então, Tiago e Sirius subiram para o quarto do maroto, enquanto os outros foram para sala.

- O que eles foram fazer lá em cima? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não sei – respondeu Harry.

- Acho que vou até lá ver – falou a ruiva e eles gelaram. Se ela fosse, estragaria tudo.

- Espera, Lily – pediu Kely, ao se recuperar.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lílian, se levantando, desconfiada.

- É... – começou Kely.

- Eles devem estar conversando, deixe os dois – ajudou Clara, pensando rápido.

- Ah, certo – concordou Lily, sentando-se novamente.

Após algum tempo, Sirius desceu sozinho. As meninas, Harry e Remo, que estavam conversando, pararam e olharam para o garoto, que parecia sério.

- O que foi? Por que o Tiago não desceu com você? – indagou Lily.

- Ele quer falar com você, Lily. Está no quarto dele – respondeu Sirius, caminhando até eles e se sentando no sofá.

A ruiva se levantou e subiu as escadas, pensando o que de tão importante o maroto queria falar com ela. Andou até o fim do corredor e entrou no quarto de Tiago.

- Ti, o que foi? – questionou ela, preocupada. Tiago estava sentado na ponta da cama, parecendo nervoso. – Por que você está assim?

- Hãã... – começou, pensando no que falaria. – Eu só queria... Falar com você, Lily.

- Pode falar – disse ela, se sentando ao lado do garoto.

- Lembra que... Eu te pedi em casamento no natal?

- Sim – respondeu ela, já pensando que o maroto queria acabar com tudo.

- Você me surpreendeu quando aceitou meu pedido. Não imagina o quanto. Estava tão nervoso aquele dia, pensando que você poderia não aceitar. Estava preocupado e quase não fiz o pedido. Mas acabei fazendo e, na hora, pensei que não aceitaria.

- V-você quer acabar com tudo, é isso? – perguntou ela, quase chorando.

- Você me surpreendeu muito quando aceitou – falou ele, se levantando e levantando o rosto da garota, vendo que algumas lágrimas corriam. – E chegou minha hora de te surpreender – terminou, com um enorme sorriso.

- O que... Você quer dizer com isso? – indagou ela, se levantando também.

- Lílian Evans, hoje você se tornará Lílian Potter – respondeu Tiago, com o maior sorriso do mundo. Com um movimento de varinha, a caixa do vestido apareceu em cima da cama.

- C-como? – questionou ela, pensando que não ouvira direito.

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu, hoje é o dia do nosso casamento – repetiu Tiago. Lily ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Fora pega de surpresa. Nunca imaginara isso. – Lily, Lily, fala comigo – pediu Tiago, abanando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

- Então não diga, sobra mais tempo. Tiago, saia – mandou Kely. – Temos que aprontá-la. – Ao ver o garoto com uma expressão confusa, foi que se lembrou. – Ah, desculpe, você também precisará se arrumar e esse é seu quarto. Vamos, Lily – disse ela, puxando a ruiva para o quarto dela.

Clara pegou a caixa do vestido e seguiu as duas para o quarto de Lílian. Ao entrar, Gina fechou a porta.

- Vamos descer, Pontas – chamou Sirius. Tiago apenas seguiu-o, sem saber direito para onde estava sendo levado. Eles ficaram na sala até as seis e Tiago ainda estava meio bobo.

- Ele só vai sair desse estado e perceber que vai se casar quando se vestir e ficar esperando a Lily – disse Remo.

- Enquanto isso, Almofadinhas, é bom levarmos ele para o quarto, são quase seis horas, ele precisa se arrumar – falou Harry.

Os quatro subiram. Enquanto Tiago foi tomar um banho, Remo pegou o terno, Sirius os sapatos e deixaram em cima da cama. Após o banho, o garoto se arrumou, já um pouco nervoso com o casamento.

Sem sucesso, o garoto tentou arrumar o cabelo, mas acabou deixando-o mais espetado do que já estava. Pouco depois, desceu para o salão de festas, onde estavam seus pais, Sirius, Remo e Harry.

- Ah, o noivo chegou! – exclamou James, sorridente. – Está nervoso? – perguntou ele, vendo a cara do filho.

- E quem não estaria? – respondeu Tiago.

- Todos ficamos assim quando nos casamos, é normal – falou Sara.

- Mas não é legal – respondeu Tiago, se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Lily, anda logo! – apressou Gina. A ruiva ainda estava no banheiro. Enquanto a menina tomava banho, as três já tinham se trocado e estavam prontas para o casamento.

- Já estou indo – respondeu ela, saindo do banheiro. Parecia um pouco nervosa também.

- Você está bem? – indagou Clara.

- Ela acabou de saber que o casamento dela será daqui a pouco, como acha que ela estaria? – respondeu Kely, pela garota.

- Um pouco chocada – falou Clara.

- Exatamente – concordou Lílian. A ruiva continuou com o roupão, enquanto Kely fazia a maquiagem, Gina secava os cabelos e Clara pintava as unhas. – Merlin, quanta gente me arrumando de uma vez só!

- Pouco tempo, temos que ser eficientes – disse Gina, rindo. Ao terminarem essas tarefas, as três se empenharam em fazer o cabelo. Essa foi a parte mais demorada, mas, enfim, terminaram, quase sete e meia.

Então, ajudaram-na a colocar o vestido e as sandálias.

- Amiga, você está linda! – exclamou Kely, sorrindo.

Um tempo depois, os convidados começaram a chegar. Um dos últimos foi o padre. Os pais de Tiago estavam ao lado dele, perto da mesinha onde estava o padre. O garoto já estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Ela vai demorar? – perguntou ele, pela trigésima vez.

- Calma, noivas sempre demoram – respondeu o pai. – Sua mão atrasou mais de meia hora.

- Eu não atrasei mais de meia hora! – retrucou Sara.

- Atrasou sim, e eu fiquei esperando no altar. Quando chegou, meus pés estavam dormentes – falou James, rindo.

- Estavam dormentes porque você se atrapalhou e calçou um sapato dois números menor! – disse Sara, fazendo Tiago rir um pouco, mas depois voltou ao estado de nervosismo.

Sirius, então, apareceu e foi direto ao garoto.

- O que foi? – indagou Tiago.

- Sinto muito, Pontas – falou ele.

- O quê? Por que sente muito? O que aconteceu? Fala logo, Almofadinhas! – mandou Tiago, quase tendo um ataque.

- Sua noiva estava fugindo quando fui procurá-la... – respondeu Sirius, com uma expressão de desapontamento. – E sabe com quem? Com o Ranhoso, Pontas! Com ele!

- O quê? – questionou Tiago, entrando em desespero.

- O veado ainda acredita – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Até nessas horas ele dá um jeito de fazer piadinhas – falou Harry.

- Não se preocupe, Pontas. Ela já está vindo – disse Remo, sorrindo e os três se sentaram.

Logo Lily entrou no salão, com seu pai. Sua beleza estava inigualável. Usava um vestido longo branco, bordado, tomara que caia, luvas brancas um pouco acima do cotovelo, uma tiara de prata, em que estava preso o véu, que caía sobre seu rosto e um buquê de lírios brancos.

Ela sorria abertamente, o que fez o nervosismo de Tiago se esvair, um pouco. Pareceu que havia levado uma eternidade até ela chegar ao pequeno altar.

- Cuide bem da minha caçula – disse o pai de Lily, piscando um olho para Tiago.

- Pode deixar – respondeu o garoto. Então, o homem se postou ao lado da esposa e o padre começou a falar.

- Senhorita Lílian Evans, aceita Tiago Potter como seu marido, promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo em toda sua vida? – perguntou o padre, após cinco minutos falando.

- Aceito – respondeu ela, sorrindo. Tiago retirou a luva de sua mão esquerda e colocou a aliança.

- Senhor Tiago Potter, aceita Lílian Evans como sua esposa e promete amá-la na pobreza e na riqueza, na saúde e na doença?

- Aceito – respondeu Tiago, sorrindo também, enquanto a ruiva colocava a aliança em sua mão.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher – terminou o padre. Tiago tirou o véu do rosto de Lily e beijou-a. Todos que ali estavam bateram palmas para o novo casal.

As duas mães, de Tiago e de Lily, já estavam com um lencinho nas mãos. Todos, então, começaram a cumprimentar os dois.

Depois, houve a festa ali no salão. Um belo jantar foi servido foram colocadas músicas para dançar.

- Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi – disse Tiago, dançando com a ruiva.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela.

- Talvez seja por que é a única noiva que você já viu – falou Sirius, rindo.

- Cachorro pulguento! – reclamou Tiago. – Ele está fazendo piadinhas demais hoje!

- Deixa ele, é o que ele gosta de fazer! – exclamou Lília, rindo.

- Quero ver quando ele estiver se casando, vou fazer a mesma coisa para ele ver como é! – disse Tiago, com uma expressão marota. – Sabe o que ele me disse pouco antes de você chegar?

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Que você estava fugindo – respondeu o maroto.

- Ele não tem jeito mesmo... – falou a ruiva, olhando para o garoto, que estava dançando com Kely.

Até o professor Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall apareceram para dar os parabéns a eles, no meio da festa.

- Desculpe, não pude vir antes – desculpou-se o diretor. – Estava ocupado e a coruja que levou o convite só chegou hoje pela manhã, acho que ela se perdeu – terminou ele, pensando na possibilidade e fazendo os dois rirem.

- Parabéns senhor Potter, senhora Potter, agora – falou a professora, sorrindo.

- Obrigado, professora – agradeceram eles. Ao fim da festa, todos já tinham ido embora, eles foram para a sala.

- Nós já vamos – disse Tiago aos pais.

- Já vamos? – questionou a ruiva. – Para onde?

- Ora, nossa Lua de Mel! – respondeu Tiago.

- Hoje de manhã eu nem sabia que ia casar, acha que eu pensei em Lua de Mel? – perguntou ela, fazendo todos rirem.

- Agora já sabe, faça uma mala não muito grande, por favor - pediu Tiago.

- Se eu posso perguntar, para onde vamos?

- Vamos passar uma semana no Caribe – respondeu o garoto, com os olhos brilhando. Alguns minutos depois, os dois já estavam de novo na sala, prontos para ir. – Vejo vocês em uma semana – disse aos amigos e aos pais.

- Se cuide – falou Sara, abraçando o filho e, depois, a nora.

- Aproveitem a viagem – disse James.

- Pode deixar! – respondeu Tiago. Eles se despediram dos amigos e partiram.

**N/a: o capítulo não é muito grande, a fic está chegando ao fim... mais um capítulo e o epílogo somente... =)**

**Ana C. W. Potter: **aushuahsu nunca que o Tiago ia terminar com a Lily! XD Que bom que gostou do capítulo, fico feliz =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**deny: **obrigada pelo review! Beijos!

**A: **aí está o capítulo, espero que goste ;) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Julia: **obrigada pelo elogio, fico suuuper feliz em saber que você gosta do que eu escrevo *-* rs o Harry não fez nada como em Relíquias da Morte, nem pensei nisso, pra dizer a verdade. Foi a primeira fic que escrevi, ela está pronta desde julho de 2008! Estou escrevendo mais duas fics atualmente. Uma está parada há um bom tempo e a outra escrevo um pouco quando dá, porque o tempo é pouco por causa da faculdade, é integral. Postei já duas songfics que fiz de HP (shipper Lily/Tiago também) e fiz uma song de twilight, não sei se você gosta... Menina, você leu a minha fic toda em dois dias! Até o capítulo 51 foram 539 páginas! To impressionada =D Beijos e obrigada pelos muitos reviews! Fiquei muito feliz!

Não tenho uma data pra postar o próximo capítulo, depende de vocês =)

Beijos e obrigada por lerem!


	54. Hora de ir

Cap. 53 – Hora de ir

Os dois aproveitaram o máximo da viagem. O lugar era lindo, as paisagens mais bonitas que já haviam visto. A temperatura alta, centenas de ilhas com águas azuis, perfeitas.

Eles foram a quinze ilhas diferentes, já que não eram muito longes umas das outras.

- Esse lugar é perfeito! Queria viver aqui para sempre – comentou Lílian, relaxando na beira da praia.

- É lindo mesmo, mas é muito quente – respondeu Tiago.

- Pena que teremos que voltar amanhã – falou. Já era segunda-feira de manhã e eles retornariam na terça, pela noite.

Passaram o último dia na ilha de Dominica. Nela, era possível chegar a uma cachoeira nadando em um rio, localizado entre dois penhascos, com dois metros entre eles. Apesar da temperatura alta, a água desse rio parecia ter pouco mais de dez graus.

Voltaram para casa após essa uma semana, mas, o que queriam realmente era terem ficado por lá.

Ao chegarem, contaram todo o passeio para os amigos, mostraram as fotos, falaram sobre os lugares, as pessoas e a beleza.

- Foi o lugar mais bonito que eu já vi! – falou Lily, sonhadora.

- Com certeza – concordou Tiago.

- Temos uma notícia para dar a vocês – falou Sirius. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

- O que é? – perguntou Lily.

- Fala logo, Almofadinhas! – pediu Tiago.

- Vou me casar com a Kely em duas semanas! – respondeu ele, finalmente, abrindo o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Parabéns! – disseram aos dois.

- E nós vamos voltar depois do casamento, já decidimos – disse Harry.

- Voltar? – perguntou Tiago. – Para o futuro?

- Exatamente – respondeu Gina.

- Por que não ficam mais um pouco? - indagou Lílian.

- Já ficamos tempo demais, temos que voltar – respondeu Harry.

No dia seguinte, eles já não sabiam o que fazer. Decidiram, por fim, depois de alguma discussão e um grito de Clara, passar o dia quente na piscina.

Estavam aproveitando ao máximo os últimos dias com Harry e Gina, já que os dois iriam no dia seguinte ao casamento de Sirius e Kely.

Fizeram tudo o que tinham direito nesses dias. Nadaram, jogaram quadribol, conversaram sobre tudo o que era possível, improvisaram o famoso cinema na salinha e até fizeram compras no Beco Diagonal, após muita insistência das meninas, é claro.

Além disso, tiraram várias fotos e fizeram um álbum de recordação. Nele, havia imagens desde quando Harry e Gina apareceram, quase um ano atrás.

Finalmente, chegou o dia do casamento de Sirius e Kely. Ele foi feito no salão de festas da mansão dos Potter, assim como o de Tiago e Lílian.

Sirius estava nervoso com o atraso da garota, pouco mais de meia hora. Foi então que Tiago resolveu dar o troco.

Chegou com a cabeça baixa à frente do amigo, que o olhou de forma confusa. Com o nervosismo, se esquecera do que havia falado a Tiago, no dia do casamento deste.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sirius, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Almofadinhas, vi a Kely saindo pela porta da frente com o Malfoy – falou o garoto, escondendo o riso. Sirius ficou pálido, mais do que a neve. – Tentei impedi-la, perguntar por que estava indo, mas ela só disse que cometeu um erro ao aceitar se casar com você e saiu correndo. Sinto muito – terminou Tiago e Sirius quase desmaiou.

- Dando o troco, não é mesmo? – perguntou Lily, chegando com Gina e Clara.

- Ele resolveu brincar comigo no dia do meu casamento, é a hora perfeita para dar o troco. Sabe como eu fiquei quando ele me disse que você estava fugindo? E ainda por cima ele disse que era com o Snape! – respondeu Tiago, e Lily até riu um pouco.

- Posso imaginar – respondeu Lílian.

- É brincadeira, Sirius – disse Clara.

- Ele só quis dar o troco em você por ter dito que a Lily estava fugindo com o Snape, no dia do casamento dele – falou Remo e Sirius se recuperou.

- Seu veado, ainda te mato! – exclamou Sirius, fechando a cara.

- Nada disso, você fez o mesmo comigo. Agora percebe como é ruim? – perguntou Tiago. Sirius ia responder, mas, naquele momento, Kely entrou.

A garota estava linda, com um vestido bordado, sandálias de salto, prata, um buquê com vários tipo de flores, lindo. Parte do cabelo preso atrás e cacheado e maquiagem.

O mesmo padre que realizou o casamento de Tiago, estava realizando o de Sirius. Depois da cerimônia, outra festa.

- Ah, de quem será a próxima festa? – perguntou Dumbledore, rindo, a Sirius, Kely, Tiago e Lílian, fazendo-os rir também.

- Ainda não sabemos – respondeu Kely.

- Mas avisaremos o senhor – disse Lily.

- Professor, posso falar com o senhor? – pediu Harry, chegando.

- Ah, claro – respondeu Dumbledore. Ele, Harry e Gina foram até a sala, onde o barulho era menor, portanto, melhor para eles conversarem. Os três se sentaram no sofá e Harry começou.

- Professor, resolvemos voltar para o nosso tempo amanhã. E queríamos agradecer por toda a ajuda que deu para nós.

- Não precisa agradecer, Harry. Afinal, foi graças à sua ajuda que Voldemort finalmente foi derrotado, centenas de vidas foram salvas e você terá uma vida bem melhor ao lado de seus pais.

- Mesmo assim, sem sua ajuda não teríamos conseguido – disse Gina, sorrindo.

- Agradeço a você também, por pensar em retornar vinte e um anos. Fez uma enorme diferença, pode ter certeza – falou o diretor, sorrindo. - O futuro foi mudado drasticamente, sabem disso. E espero que essas mudanças sejam como vocês planejaram.

Depois da conversa, aproveitaram o fim da festa e, no dia seguinte, Harry e Gina já estavam prontos para ir.

A tristeza de todos era evidente. Nenhum deles queria que os dois fossem e, nem eles próprios queriam ir, mas era o certo a fazer. Não poderiam ficar naquela época.

Estavam reunidos na sala, Harry, Gina, Tiago, Lílian, Sirius, Kely, Remo, Clara, Sara e James.

- Se cuidem! – falou Lílian, abraçada ao filho, chorando um pouco.

- Vou me cuidar e fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo. Muitas vezes cheguei a pensar que poderia falhar, mas por sorte, nada disso aconteceu e serei bem mais feliz no futuro, também – respondeu Harry, sorrindo.

Os dois se despediram de todos e se afastaram um pouco. Gina colocou o vira-tempo no pescoço dos dois e girou algumas vezes.

Logo, tudo começou a girar e os dois sumiram do ano de 1977, em direção ao futuro, pensando no que os aguardava ao chegarem.

- Espero que fiquem bem – disse Lily. Foi a última coisa que os dois ouviram antes de desaparecerem da sala da mansão.

**N/a: **capítulo beem curtinho, eu sei rsrs a fic tá chegando ao final, só mais o epílogo agora e The End... =)

**Clarizabel: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo review, fez uma autora feliz! Beijos.

**Julia: **obrigada! Fico muuuitíssimo feliz por saber que você gosta do que eu escrevo! Aconteceu exatamente o mesmo comigo... eu não era muito fã de leitura até começar a ler fanfics, aí viciei! Depois resolvi começar a escrever também, tenho várias ideias e projetos pra novas fics, o que falta é o tempo pra escrever, faço veterinária na usp, é período integral, entro as oito da manhã e saio as seis da tarde, não tenho tempo nem pra estudar direito, às vezes tenho que virar a noite X( Meu shipper preferido tanto pra ler como pra escrever é Tiago/Lily. Eu sei que demorei muito pra postar e capítulo 53 rsrs desculpa. Agora só falta o epílogo! Espero que tenha gostado desse, apesar de ter disso minúsculo! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Crol6425: **Seja bem vinda! Fico contente que esteja gostando da fic =D Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Fic chegando ao fim... capítulo bem curtinho esse, só três páginas, espero que tenham gostado! O epílogo também é pequeno, eu fiz mais como uma conclusão, pra mostrar como o futuro se transformou depois de tudo o que eles fizeram pra mudar o passado. Logo posto o epílogo. Beijoss!


	55. Epílogo

Epílogo

Três anos se passaram, depois que Harry e Gina voltaram para o futuro. Tiago e Lílian estavam trabalhando no Ministério, como aurores e moravam em Godric's Hollow. A casa não era tão grande como a mansão, mas era aconchegante, o lar da família Potter.

Sirius e Frank também eram aurores e trabalhavam com Tiago e Lily. Já Kely, era curandeira no Hospital Saint Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, juntamente com Alice.

Kely e Sirius moravam a algumas casas de distância de Tiago e Lily e costumavam almoçar juntos todo domingo, ora na casa de um, ora na casa de outro; e tomar chá da tarde na casa de Batilda Bagshot, a mais renomada historiadora da magia, que lhes contava histórias fascinantes.

- Eu acho que minhas notas em História da Magia seriam muito melhores se fosse Batilda que desse as aulas, ao invés de Binns! – comentou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem, ao saírem da casa de Batilda tarde da noite num domingo no meio de dezembro.

- Concordo – Sirius balançou a cabeça com veemência, e completou: - Aliás, não me lembro de ter escutado o Binns falar alguma coisa sobre essa confusão entre centauros e bruxos durante as aulas...

- É claro que não, você e o Tiago passavam a aula inteira jogando forca, dormindo ou conversando por bilhetinhos! – exclamou Lílian, em meio a risos, enquanto atravessavam a pracinha coberta de neve.

- Exatamente – disse Kely, pensativa. – E eu ainda não sei como é que vocês conseguiam passar com notas boas se não prestavam atenção e nem anotavam sequer uma palavra!

- Kely, meu amor, você está falando dos garotos mais inteligentes do colégio, não precisávamos prestar atenção, era só ler as anotações de alguém e pronto – respondeu Sirius, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- E convencidos também – acrescentou Lily, ao passarem pela igrejinha com o cemitério ao lado. A igreja já estava escura, já era tarde e os fieis já haviam ido embora.

Lampiões a óleo iluminavam a neve muito branca enquanto os quatro caminhavam lentamente pela rua, deixando valas fundas na neve, sob um céu muito estrelado. Ao chegarem à casa de Sirius e Kely, Tiago e Lily se despediram e continuaram seu caminho, a casa destes era um pouco mais à frente, uma das últimas da rua.

Os dois entraram em casa e Tiago trancou a porta. A árvore de natal montada a um canto da sala piscava alegremente, cheia de fadinhas, iluminando a sala com cores vivas.

Os dois subiram as escadas para o quarto, vestiram os pijamas e se deitaram embaixo dos edredons macios e quentes.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – indagou Tiago, de repente.

- Hum? – respondeu Lily, que estava deitada sobre o peito de Tiago, abraçada ao garoto.

- Estou muito feliz que tudo tenha dado certo – disse ele, com seriedade, apertando os braços em torno de Lílian.

- Eu também. Sinto falta do Harry.

- Isso é estranho, não é? – Tiago soltou uma risada. – Acho que somos o único casal que conheceu o filho antes de ele nascer! E com a mesma idade que nós, ainda por cima!

- É verdade...

- Te amo – sussurrou Tiago, ao ouvido de Lily, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Eu te amo – respondeu ela, sorrindo e levantando a cabeça para olhar nos olhos do marido, que beijou-a apaixonadamente.

O vento gelado sacudia as vidraças pelo lado de fora e a neve se acumulava nos cantos da janela, mas o frio não penetrava a casa, e um raio de luar entrava pela fresta da cortina, iluminando uma parte do quarto aconchegante.

Na véspera do natal, Tiago, Lily, Kely e Sirius estavam jantando com Sara e James, na mansão. Remo não pôde ir, pois estava fazendo um curso na França: ele se tornara professor.

Sara percebeu que Lílian estava diferente, comendo mais do que costumava e, após o jantar, resolveu conversar com a ruiva.

- Lily, podemos conversar um minuto? – perguntou ela. Lílian confirmou e as duas foram até a salinha onde os marotos costumavam improvisar um cinema.

- O que foi, Sara? – indagou Lily.

- Por que será que a mamãe quis falar com a Lily? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sei lá, coisas de mulher – respondeu James, rindo.

- Sabe, pai, a Lily está... Estranha ultimamente – falou Tiago.

- Como assim? – indagou o pai.

- Sabe, ela come mais que o normal, às vezes fica perdida em pensamentos ou com uma expressão triste, às vezes muda de humor rápido. Será possível que ela esteja... Grávida, pai?

- Olha, quando sua mãe estava assim, eu perguntei se ela estava grávida e ela me respondeu perguntando o porquê de eu pensar aquilo. Eu falei que ela estava comendo mais do que o normal, estava diferente. E sabe o que ela fez?

- O quê?

- Falou que eu estava chamando-a de gorda e me colocou para dormir na sala. Uma semana depois, me deixou voltar para o quarto, pois fez o teste e descobriu que estava grávida mesmo.

- É, depois dessa, acho que não vou perguntar nada! – exclamou Tiago, pensando na possibilidade de ter que dormir na sala.

Sara e Lily se sentaram no sofá da salinha e a primeira começou a falar.

- Percebi que você está diferente nesses últimos dias – começou Sara. – Não vou ficar enrolando. Você está grávida, não é?

- Eu... – começou Lílian. Fora pega de surpresa.

- Eu sei como é. Percebi que você está diferente. Eu também fiquei assim, embora negasse. O James, uma vez, falou que eu estava comendo demais e eu o coloquei para dormir quase uma semana na sala, porque eu achei que ele estava me chamando de gorda. Depois eu descobri que estava grávida. De quantos meses está?

- Dois – respondeu Lily, um pouco triste.

- Por que está triste?

- Eu... Não sei como ele vai reagir quando eu contar. Não planejamos nada... Eu sei que conhecemos o Harry e que ele nasceu no final de julho, mas isso tinha ocorrido com uma circunstância diferente, pelo que ele nos contou... Eu não sei se como o Tiago vai reagir, talvez pense que, agora que não há guerra, seria melhor esperarmos mais um pouco. Eu não sei... – desabafou a ruiva, colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz com a notícia, por dois motivos.

- Dois? – perguntou, levantando o rosto para a sogra.

- Exatamente – respondeu Sara, sorrindo. – O primeiro é que ele sempre disse que teria um time de quadribol inteiro, então, adora crianças e o segundo, é que ele conheceu o filho dele. Quase adulto, eu sei, mas ele queria passar mais tempo com o garoto. Essa é a chance.

- Acha que eu devo contar para ele quando?

- Conte hoje. Será o melhor presente de natal que ele poderia receber de você – aconselhou Sara.

- Certo – respondeu Lily, um pouco nervosa, tentando pensar em como dar essa notícia a Tiago.

- Posso chamá-lo? – questionou Sara e a ruiva confirmou. Ela saiu da salinha e foi direto à sala de jantar, onde o filho estava conversando com o pai e os amigos. – Tiago, a Lily quer falar com você – Lílian ouviu Sara dizer

A ruiva não tinha certeza se contava ou não, mas tinha que criar coragem e falar de uma vez. Logo depois, ouviu passos e Tiago entrou na sala, olhando-a de forma confusa.

- Quer falar comigo? – indagou ele, sentando-se na frente dela.

- É. Quero sim – respondeu Lílian, finalmente criando coragem. – Eu, na verdade, quero te contar uma coisa.

- O quê? – questionou Tiago.

- Eu... Eu estou... Grávida – terminou, olhando para o chão. Ao perceber que nenhuma resposta veio, olhou para Tiago, que estava com uma expressão chocada. – Ti, fala alguma coisa – pediu Lily, dando tapinhas de leve no rosto do marido.

- Você está grávida... – repetiu ele, tentando associar as coisas, mas parecia que o cérebro não funcionava. – então, eu serei... EU VOU SER PAI! – gritou ele, finalmente entendendo tudo.

Levantou-se, pegou Lílian e começou a rodá-la e beijá-la.

- Tiago, Tiago, pára! – pediu ela. – Estou ficando enjoada!

- Opa, desculpa – falou o garoto, colocando-a no chão. – Espera aí... Ei, eu vou ser pai! - então saiu gritando pela casa, alegre.

- Vai ser difícil fazê-lo entender – murmurou Lílian, antes de sair da salinha.

- E foi assim que aconteceu – terminou Lílian, sentada na cama do filho.

- Uau! – exclamou um Harry de onze anos, maravilhado com a história contada por seus pais. – Eu fiz tudo isso mesmo?

- Fez, e temos as fotos para comprovar – respondeu Tiago, sentado do outro lado da cama. Pegou, então, um grande álbum e começou a passar as fotos que haviam tirado quinze anos atrás, quando o Harry de dezessete anos retornara ao passado para impedir que Voldemort os matasse.

- Isso é tão estranho! – comentou Harry, rindo para a foto em que ele estava no meio de seu pai e sua mãe, abraçando-os. – Acho que serei o único menino a saber que aparência terá daqui a seis anos!

Tiago e Lílian riram e desejaram boa noite ao filho ao apagarem o abajur e saírem do quarto, fechando a porta ao passarem.

Naquela noite, Harry quase não dormiu pensando em tudo o que os pais tinham contado e ansioso, pois, no dia seguinte, pegaria o expresso de Hogwarts, na plataforma nove e meia.

Acabou dormindo somente as quatro da manhã e, às oito, sua mãe entrou no quarto, acordando-o para tomar café. Agitado, o garotinho se vestiu e desceu para a cozinha, onde seus pais já comiam.

- Ansioso para o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts? – perguntou Tiago e o garoto confirmou.

- É um lugar maravilhoso – falou Lílian, sorrindo. – Lá eu passei alguns dos melhores momentos da minha vida. E você vai fazer muitos amigos.

- E também vai aprender a jogar quadribol – completou Tiago.

As dez, a família pegou o carro em direção à estação King's Cross. Chegaram lá em quase meia hora. Tiago carregava o malão e a coruja branca de Harry (presente de aniversário), enquanto este andava de mãos dadas com a mãe.

Os três atravessaram a barreia para a plataforma cheia de alunos e familiares. Tiago colocou os pertences do filho no trem e foi se despedir dele.

- Tenha um ótimo ano – falou Lily. – Aposto que vai adorar Hogwarts.

- Nos escreva, estaremos esperando.

- Pode deixar – disse Harry, sorrindo ansioso para os pais e recebendo um beijo de despedida de cada um. O trem apitou e todos começaram a correr para entrar.

Por sorte, Harry achou uma cabine vazia e entrou. Sentou ao lado da janela e deu um último aceno para os pais, antes do trem ganhar velocidade e virar a primeira curva.

Algum tempo depois que a viagem começou, ele estava pensando, outra vez, sobre a história que havia escutado na noite anterior, quando foi despertado por alguém abrindo a porta da cabine.

- Se importa? O resto do trem está cheio – falou um garoto ruivo e cheio de sardas, quem Harry reconheceu ser Rony Weasley, pelas fotos que os pais tinham mostrado.

- Claro que não – respondeu Harry, sorrindo e indicando o banco a sua frente.

- A propósito, sou Rony Weasley – falou o garoto.

- Harry Potter.

**N/a:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! Está aí, gente, finalmente o epílogo! Espero que tenham gostado e, do fundo do meu coração, agradeço por lerem, enviarem reviews e manterem a fic em pé. Sem os leitores, não haveriam fanfics! Portanto, obrigada mesmo a todos os leitores!

**Clarizabel:** está aí! Espero que goste do final! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Melissa: **epílogo postado, fim da fic, espero que goste! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**: **seja bem-vinda! Pena que você começou a ler com a fic já tão no finalzinho! Você leu realmente rápido =D Fico muuuitíssimo feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic *-* Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**: **fiquei suuper feliz ao saber que amou a fic! Auhauhau virou a noite! Tudo bem que eu não posso falar nada, eu também já fiz isso XD Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu já escrevi algumas outras fics, sendo três songfics e comecei uma long, mas está realmente difícil continua-la, pois comecei a escrevê-la assim que terminei de escrever esta, ou seja, em julho de 2008, porém, ano passado entrei na faculdade e agora não tenho mais tempo, pois as aulas são em período integral... Mas pretendo continua-la assim que for possível =) Muitos beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Bia SS: **desculpe, eu sei que demorei um pouco (muito rsrs) pra postar o epílogo, mas, enfim, está aí e espero que goste! O futuro mudou bastante, sim, mas algumas coisas ocorreram de maneira bem semelhante ao passado =) Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**YASLOH sasosaskusasu: **muitíiiissimo obrigada! Fico realmente alegre em saber que gostou da fic =D O epílogo está aí e espero que goste também! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Mila Pink: **seja bem-vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado =) Realmente, pouparia muito de todos se Voldie simplesmente parasse de tentar dominar o mundo, mas, se ele fizesse isso, a fic teria apenas um capítulo, não é mesmo! Auhuahuahua... Só lembro de ver o Dumby temeroso uma vez: no Ministério da Magia (Ordem da Fênix) quando ele estava duelando o Voldie e ele sumiu, e Dumbledore disse para o Harry que ficasse onde estava, foi a única vez! Realmente, eu acharia que tinha enlouquecido ou que estavam pregando uma peça em mim se alguém virasse pra mim e falasse "oi, sou seu filho!" uahuahuaua Eles não aprendem nunca, mesmo, mas essa é a graça! =P Beijos e obrigada pelos muitos reviews, fiquei super feliz!

**julia: **obrigadaa! Aí está o epílogo, deixei uma leitora feliz? Rsrs espero que tenha gostado! Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

Agradeço de todo o coração a todos que acompanharam a fic, assim como àqueles que chegaram agora no final, mas também foram muito importantes para mim. Obrigada pelos reviews, fizeram uma autora feliz! O epílogo tinha apenas duas páginas e mais dois parágrafos, hoje de manhã eu reli e resolvi incrementar, colocar algumas coisas a mais, e espero que tenha ficado bom =) É isso... a fic enfim terminou! Muitos beijos a todos!

Fiz duas capas para a fic em homenagem a Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:

1 - http:/ /i249. photobucket. com/ albums/ gg229/ laisnidei/ capa1. jpg (para ver, é só copiar, colar na barra de endereços e tirar os espaços após os pontos e barras e entre as duas barras; o fanfiction não deixa postar links)

2 - http:/ /i249. photobucket .com/ albums/ gg229/ laisnidei/ capa2. jpg

São bem simples, mas deu vontade de fazer alguma coisa! =)

Beijosss!


End file.
